Less of a bastard Redux
by AileRose
Summary: A few changes are enough to change the world. Shinji Ikari is trained as a pilot, Seele is not as infallible as they might seem and the angels may prove to be the least of Mankind's worries.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:well,here it is,the long awaited rewrite to Less of a Bastard...you'd think I'd have this out sooner or at least be able to tell you I've got more chapters lined up but sadly that's not the case all in all working on writing in general lately has been realllly difficult for me,doubly so for working on this re-write,anyways I hope you like it. Chapter one of Less of a Bastard Redux!**_

* * *

Below what was once Japan,a monster moved. A Battalion of tanks stood guard,awaiting the creature's arrival.

The whirl of airplane engines could be heard in the distance,shortly followed by the sight of two bombers cutting through the air and releasing their weaponry at the black vulture in the waters below.

The water parted as the deployed mines detonated in contact with the creature. It continued onward,unfazed by the explosives.

* * *

Hundreds of meters below ground,NERV's headquarters were in general pandemonium. Shouting was aplenty,mostly from the military personnel in the bridge that hadn't know what to expect from their enemy.

"The target is still intact,it's continuing to move toward Tokyo-3."One of the Military's operators shouted, distressed.

Above the bridge two men and a young boy watched the large display that showed the military's operation,the units moving frantically about the country and the utter failure of the thirteenth tank battalion at doing any damage to the enemy.

"It's really been fifteen years..."The oldest among the three,Fuyutsuki, murmured.

"Yes,certainly so."Agreed Gendo, hands tented below his nose.

"The Angels have returned."Fuyutsuki said. "A shame,i had hopped our predictions would be wrong."

"Such a development was unlikely from the very beginning."Gendo retorted. The old man gave a small chuckle

"Ah,but you can't blame an old man for being hopeful,can you?"Fuyutsuki asked in a joking tone.

"Hmm."Gendo hummed. "I suppose not."

Shinji watched the two men's 'banter' for a second before looking back at the screen,cringing slightly as the Angel trampled another one of the JSSDF's tanks underfoot. _Poor guys,they don't deserve this._

His eyes shifted toward the generals below him,three in total and all dressed in the regular military attire,some more awarded then others,all of them made famous by the impact wars.

They were also livid,making demands of their underlings and seeming rather distressed at the lack of effect their weaponry was having on the angel. Dubbed 'target-02' by the military,it didn't even have the additional 'Sachiel' classification given to it by Nerv. _They're not using the information we've given them about it,is it pride or idiocy?_ Shinji asked himself. _Probably both,it is the JSSDF after all._

A few more minutes passed with little of note occurring,the Military simply continued to fail at doing any damage toit's enemy in rather ridículos fashion. Gendo's head shifted toward his son ever so slightly,an indication he wished to speak with him.

"Shinji."

"Yes commander?"He asked,his tone professional as it always was when it came to dealing with his father while on the job.

"If it comes down to with,you will have to be our pilot."His father stated. Shinji nodded.

"I'm aware."He answered. "On the test unit,correct?"

"Yes,we cannot risk another failed activation on the prototype."Gendo said,thought Shinji could notice the hidden sorrow behind those words,he still blamed himself for what happened to Ayanami.

"What matters is that the pilot is alive and recovering commander."

"I see."Then,there was a moment of silence. "You are uncharacteristically taciturn. Is everything well?"

Shinji nodded in response.

"I'm just stressed is all." Gendo nodded silently before returning his eyes to the screen.

Below them,the generals continued with their endless tirade of orders and demands,even mistakenly giving commands to some of Nerv's own staff,it was somewhat humorous to see the staff either meekly follow the commands of people who were not their superiors or just ignore the generals and continue doing whatever they had been before.

"Where the hell are the forces from Iruma?!"One of the generals shouted.

"You ordered them not to deploy five minutes ago..."Shinji murmured,thankfully unheard by the men below.

The confusing incompetence of the Japanese military continued on for another hour,guided missiles,helicopters,VTOLS and artillery doing nothing to even slow down the Angels advance by more than a second or two and the casualties were already in the tens of thousands. Shinji would have found their incompetence funny if the loss of life wasn't so tragic.

At the end of the hour,quite exactly in fact,one of the phones that had been directly set up with a line to Tokyo-2 rang,the prime minister no doubt. The general listened to to the commands from the other side,giving a few 'uh uhs' and 'okays' before putting down the phone and raising from his seat.

"Very well...permission has been given by the Prime minister...deploy the special weapon."His command was firm and left little room for arguing. _Good_,Shinji thought,_the sooner they realize not even their weapons of mass destruction can damage an Angel the sooner 01 can be deployed and the fewer deaths there will be._

Minutes passed,seeming to drag on for an eternity as bomber wings from Iruma approached the Angel,all armed with decoys to distract the gigantic enemy while the plane in the very far back of the formation had within it the superweapon.

The decoys were deployed,a storm of flares that distracted the Angel long enough for the N-2 mine to be deployed. Soon Air became an ever increasing ball of plasma,rising high above even the Angel's massive height. Then,it collapsed in on itself,exploding outward at unbelievable speeds,the N-2 mine,a weapon to dwarf even the nuclear bombs of old and the sad result of the same decade long war that had birthed the career of the generals below him.

The camera feed went dead,destroyed in the explosion and even Nerv's sophisticated sensors were having difficulty picking a reading on the Angel following the sudden interference. But Shinji knew for a fact that the Angel was still there,perhaps injured,but certainly alive.

"Well Ikari."The head general spoke up,turning toward the man in question with a cocksure smile. "It seems we won't need to use your toy after all. We've finally proved NERV's worthlessness."

Uncharacteristically Gendo sucked up some air through his nose,a small chuckle.

"Laughing are we Ikari?Well,we'll see who's laughing when you and your sorry bunch finally stop receiving all the special benefits you've been getting from the UN." Gendo ignored the General's continued rambling and turned toward his son.

"Shinji,please prepared yourself,Unit-01 will deploy shortly."He ordered.

"Of course commander,give the Generals my word that I will try not too humiliate them too much."He said,giving a court bow to the men below as he descended down the elevator and toward the more restricted parts of Nerv's headquarters.

Immediately after stepping out of the Elevator he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Hello Shinji-Kun."He looked at and sighed somewhat.

"What do you want Ritz?"He asked in annoyance to which she put a hand on her chest in mock shock.

"How rude Shinji-Kun,can't I simply say hello to my surrogate son once in a while?"Shinji just looked at her for a second with the expression of someone who didn't believe her lie for even a second. "I was actually being somewhat nice this time. I came to ask you if you were ready."

"I have no choice but to be ready,the entire world's counting on me"Shinji said,to which Ritsuko simply shook her head.

"You say things like that far too often,do I need to remind you that you're not forced to do this?"She asked.

"It's not a matter of choice Ritsuko,there are millions of pepole counting on me just in Japan,across the globe the fate of Billions are on my hands,i _have_ to be ready or people will die." He said.

"Really,you take things to heart too much,if your philosophy doesn't change your bound to run into a problem in this line of work."Shinji nodded.

"I know."Ritsuko just looked at him for a moment,at a loss as to what to say.

"You know?"Once again,a nod.

"I do."

"And that's it?You won't stop?"She asked

"Nope,that's not my style!"He said,flashing her a grin and thumbs up as he did so.

"You Ikaris really are something else aren't you?"She asked,thought the question was clearly rhetorical. "Well,get going,we wouldn't want you to be late for your first combat operation,Misato would gut me if I held you too long."Ritsuko said.

"Ah,yes,you don't want to deal with an Angry Misato,you'll wish you'd volunteered to fight an Angel bare handed instead."Shinji joked,to which Ritsuko herself gave a small laugh. "Later Ritz."

"Until next time Ikari."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Entry plug felt cold when it was deactivated.

"Cryogenic process terminated." Shinji listened to the chatter coming from the bridge throught the radio. "Right Arm clamp now operational. Check ramp position."

"Position is go for first contact activation." Another one of the bridge crew answered back.

"Loading crane prepared,termination plug removal sucessful,waiting for pilot go ahead." Shinji leaned in and clicked a button to start transmitting to the bridge.

"This is Ikari Shinji,First Child,i am ready for initial insertion."He could hear the clicking of buttons on the other side before he could feel a slight movement.

"Roger that,Entry plug Number Thirty three being inserted into Evangelion Test unit zero one."A few seconds passed and the movement stopped. "Pilot confirm Plug has stopped moving."

"Affirm,plug has stopped moving." Shinji replied.

"Roger that,LCL injection will begin in T-minus 5 seconds,stand by." Shinji nodded in response,even if they didn't have a camera feed on him yet.

Then,the LCL started dripping down,Shinji doing his best to convince himself that even thought it tasted,smelled and felt like blood it wasn't blood...well,it wasn't _Human_ blood at least.

He didn't try to hold his breath,taking a deep breath of the red liquid and forcing back his need to puke as the LCL was oxygenated.

"Second phase beginning,preliminary Synchronization underway." One the crew stated.

"Bi-directional circuits online,A-10 Nerv connectors operating within expected parameters."Shinji leaned in to the plug's chair as the crew continued on,taking in a big breath,or rather gulp,of LCL.

"Harmonics normal,no disturbance. Third Stage underway,Synchronization level rising,50,60,holding steady at 70%"Maya,one of the bridge's personnel that Shinji had actually interacted with in the past,said

"That's 2 points below average for Shinji,isn't it?"Misato asked,to which Shinji could hear a slight 'yup' in response from Maya.

"It's not too worrying,a real operation is much more taxing on the pilot than a test,proceed as per usual"Akagi could be heard ordering in the other side,thought her voice was more muffled,probably because she was in the back of the bridge checking raw data as was the usual.

"Roger that Senpai,all readings optimal,pilot Ikari,confirm your ready for combat operation." Once more Shinjiu nodded.

"I'm ready." With that there was some more chatter from the bridge,shortly followed by a slight and sudden tug as he was moved from the holding platform to the main launch platform. _Ah,my favorite part of the deployment process the sudden 'fuck you of death at mach 14'_. Also known to everyone that was not Shinji as 'launching '.

"Very well then...Evangelion unit 01...LAUNCH!"

Shinji was immediately sent barreling upward at unimaginable speeds,breaking the sound barrier,if he wasn't surrounded in liquid he was pretty sure even a small bump at this stage would kill him,even surrounded by LCL he wasn't so sure he wouldn't just immediately explode when coming into contact with anything else. Thankfully he did not explode.

What did happen was that he found himself face to face with the Angel,no more than a hundred meters,a tiny distance for their gigantic bodies.

"Releasing docking clamps!" Shinji heard come from the other end of the comms but he wasn't paying attention,completely focused on his enemy.

"This is Evangelion Unit 01,engaging enemy." With that,he took out his prog knife,prepared himself and leaped.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:Here comes chapter 2,I'm pretty pleased at having managed to put this out so soon after the last chapter. It's unlikely this quick upload schedule will keep up so don't expect it,anyway,here is Chapter 2 of Less of a bastard Redux,please leave a review,good or !**_

* * *

The progressive knife crashed against the transparent surface of the AT field,sparks flying in every direction as it did so,yet nothing happened,the angel seemed as unbothered by this attack as it had by the attacks it had been receiving all day.

Shinji cursed as he stepped back,the knife in his hands glowing red hot from the confrontation with the angel's field.

"Shinji,you need to neutralize it's AT field."Misato said, Shinji nodded,jumping back from an attempt at being grappled by the angel. He willed his Unit's hand forward,the unseen fields that all living creatures shared were shown before him. Humans' fields were weak,barely perceivable unless they were relatively close,but the angel's? It was like looking directly at the sun on a hot summer day. It felt unbearably strong. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Shinji had no choice but to fight against it,field crashed against field and yet the power of the angel's soul did not waver. _Come on...mother,lend me your strength!_ With this,the Evangelion's field grew in strength,it overwhelmed that of the angel's,leaving the once invulnerable beast now incredibly weaker.

Shinji's eyes opened,the angel now closer but visibility distressed,it's posture had changed,it became more aggressive. It's two massive hands reached out,each one trying to grab at the sides of Shinji's head,he wouldn't allow it,a single slash of his knife cut at both,red blood spraying down toward the streets below,cars,buildings and lampposts being destroyed under the torrent of sprayed liquid.

Injured,the beast stepped back like a wounded animal. Shinji knew better than to let an opening like that go,moving in for the kill,his knife poised to strike at the glowing red core at the angel's chest he swung. But,just as quickly as it had been cut it had healed,the endless energy it could draw upon healing it in a instant. Shinji knew of the S2 organ,he knew of the capability the angels had for rapid healing,even so to heal this quickly,it took him off guard.

One of the Angel's hands moved the knife,diverting to the size and causing it to pierce flesh but not the core,the other moved to choke the unit,lifting it high above it's own head and causing Shinji to be forced to let go of his knife,feeling the pain through his link with the Eva as the angel attempted to crush his neck under it's hand.

"Shinji!Shinji!The pain your feeling isn't real,you need to snap out of it!"He could hear Misato's words and even in this state he took offense to them,real or not his pain certainly hurt,a lot.

Even so,he couldn't allow himself to be defeated,and jerked forward his knee,a hit at the center of the Angel's core,a cracking sound echoed through the empty streets of Tokyo-3 as it's core was damaged. A shriek left it's non existent mouth as it let go of Shinji and stepped back. So this was the sound of their pain,had the earlier retreat when he'd cut it's arms been merely a diversion?

It wasn't all that unlikely. _I won't underestimate you any further. _Shinji told himself as his Evangelion's fist closed. He punched forward,the limbs of the wounded titan moving to block the attack against it's core yet even with both of it's arms to protect from the attack the sheer mass of the Evangelion could not be ignored and it stumbled,sparingly at first before Shinji followed the attack up with another punch,causing it's stumble to become a tumble as the beast flew to the ground,rocking the area like an earthquake that could be felt even the geofront.

As the angle attempted to raise itself,it was stopped,a foot firmly placed on it's 'stomach',the Eva reached down,grabbing the knife from the angel's flesh.

Then,the blade rose and descended,a swift strike that caused cracks to flow through the angel's core before it shattered into million pieces.

"Target eliminated."Shinji said. "And my neck's probably gonna be hurting for a few days,damn."He could hear some chuckling coming from the bridge,courtesy of Misato.

"You've done good Shinji,just return to the launch Catapult and we'll get you something to help with the pain."

"Thanks,and does anyone else think that was a bit too easy?"Shinji asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Did you want it to be harder?"Misato joked.

"No thank you,I'd rather things stay this easy please."

* * *

Nerv's hospitals were cold and felt..._wrong_,that's the only way Shinji could describe them,wrong. Maybe it was the fact that unlike normal hospitals they were always so very empty,maybe it was just the completely white walls and furniture that made the entire place look like it came out of a fever dream maybe Shinji was just overthinking things,but he did find Nerv's hospitals to be off-putting.

He wasn't there for his injuries,all he had was some mild bruising in his neck,nothing too severe and it would disappear in a few days,no,he was there to see someone else.

The door opened with a soft ping as he passed his key-card through,opening to an hospital room. In the bed lay a heavily bandaged girl. Rei Ayanami.

"Hey.."Shinji spoke,his tone low as to not startle her,not that she would be.

"Pilot..Ikari?"She breathed out,her voice raspy. She then tried to sit up,wincing in pain as she failed to,Shinji moved over and helped her sit.

"Don't try to push yourself Rei..your injuries are still pretty bad."Rei gave a slight nod.

"Thank you,i will attempt not to..are you well Pilot Ikari?"Shinji smiled a little.

"Of course I'm okay,you're the one that's here all bandaged up you know?" Her good arm moved,tugging at his. Shinji looked away,but she continued to stare him down,with a sigh he showed him the palm of his right hand.

A bandage covered most of it which he slowly removed,revealing the still somewhat fresh burn wound on it. "It's healing nicely,the doctors said I should only need to wear this thing for a month or two but it'll leave a scar." He said,to which Ayanami gave a slight frown.

"My apologies,were it not for my inability to activate unit 00,pilot Ikari would not have been injured."He put his other hand on her her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't apologize,i made the choice to help you in the first place didn't I?"Even then,Rei didn't seem convinced,Shinji gave her a pat on the head. "Don't worry about me. I don't regret it."

"Whether or not it was your choice is irrelevant,I am replaceable,pilot Ikari is not."Rei said,Shinji just pulled her into a hug,careful not to put pressure on her injured arm.

"Maybe you're replaceable to the council,maybe to NERV and even maybe to father,but even if for those people you're replaceable that doesn't matter because you aren't to me,so don't say things like that,you're you,the Rei Ayanami that is here today and you matter to me."

"Thank you broth-apologies,thank you pilot Ikari."Ayanami said,looking laughed.

"First time you've called me that in a while..."He said with a smile. "If you want to...you can call me Brother,you know?"

"Are you certain of this Pilot Ikari?I am..not _her_"Rei stated in a down-trodden nodded in response.

"I know you aren't and..i don't really care."Rei smiled,such a sight was so rare it caused Shinji to open his mouth in surprise.

"Thank you Brother,then I shall endeavor to call you this when possible from now on."Shinji nodded before looking at a clock on the wall.

"Well,I'm sorry but I need to go,you'll be okay?"Shinji asked. Rei gave a hum in agreement.

"I will be but I would like it if you visited again."He gave a short nod.

"Of course,tomorrow then?"She nodded.

"Tomorrow,farewell pil-brother."He gave a small chuckle and pat her on the head once more.

"Later."

* * *

_**Gendo**_

"The unit's damage reports have reached us." 'Russia' said,twirling a pen in his hand. "They are surprisingly small."

"Indeed,it seems your spawn has proved himself a capable pilot." 'China' stated,letting loose a small puff of smoke as a cigarette hung loosely from her fingers.

"Even so.."The chairman began. "It is too abrupt,the second coming of the Angels,for it to come so soon is unexpected."

"Yes,but let's not forget the incident at the black sea..."'Russia spoke up' "Nerv's failure at the Bethany base cost Russia dearly and has made our only pilot indisposed."

"Not to speak of the recent controversy at Nerv-2..."'America' spoke up. "In fact,at all major branches failures in regards to evangelions have occurred leaving them unable to act...yet not in Nerv headquarters."

"Are you implying the headquarters are sabotaging other sites?"Gendo asked in an incredulous tone.

"No,of course not...but you must agree..."America dragged on.

"That it is quite a coincidence..no?"The united Kingdom finished.

"I must remind you that Nerv headquarters has also had a failure with the activation of it's Evangelion,unit 0 in particular. Were it not for the first child we would be unprepared for this attack."Gendo was so kind as to remind them,his hands tented below his nose as per usual. "Furthermore,i believe it would be against the council's ultimate goals if baseless accusations of sabotage were thrown around."

"Yes.." Lorentz agreed. "..but there is the possibility that these actions are still an act of sabotage,even if by another group."

"Humph" 'France' spoke. "No group would be able to pull off such a conspiracy without or knowledge."Gendo's eyebrow rose.

"I suggest you remind yourself of 2007,France,if that group is still operating..."Gendo began but.

"We have no reason to believe it is!"America interjected.

"_if,_ In such a case they would pose a treat to our plans in the long term."Lorenz nodded.

"Not to speak of Charon...they are making moves toward the Elysium project,there is little Seele's influence,large as it is,can do to stop them."Lorenz informed them.

"There are a great many forces at play here..."China said,putting out her cigarette on her table in Beijing. "..this truly is the worse time for a war to start."

"These threats will need to adapt to the new status quo of the war,their plans will be put on hold for now."Gendo ensured.

"Ikari is correct." Lorenz said,straightening himself in his seat. "For now it is best we deal with the Inhuman element,if we let an Angel overwhelm our defenses because we are too focused on the human enemy all our planning will be for naught. For now simply ensure it Ikari...that our plans are completed,the age of humanity is coming to a close.." Gendo nodded.

"Yes...mankind is running out of time."

* * *

**AN:D here again,i'm pretty pleased with how this chapter went overall but I do think that maybe the Council scene was perhaps a little bit heavy handed in it's exposition,otherwise i'm happy.**

**Anyway,hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Well,Chapter 3,not much to say about this other than that it was the usual nightmare to get inspiration for but once the ball got rolling it wasn't too bad.**

* * *

Shinji was lost,the once familiar streets of Tokyo-03 had become a maze,an inescapable nightmare as the hounding of distant beasts could be heard. He couldn't feel his feet as he ran,his feet pounding against the ground faster than he'd ever ran before,he fell and the world beneath him opened,colors flashed before his face,blood spurted from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

He was on the ground,it was now night,the fourth angel held him by his neck and he couldn't breathe,he tried to move,to desperately fight back but he couldn't,the being continued to hold on tightly until,eventually,his neck cracked and broke under the beast's demonic grip.

Shinji jolted awake,looking around his room in a panic only to realize that it was just that,his room. No angels,no Evangelion,no mother.._Just a nightmare._ He reminded himself,_Just a nightmare._

"Magi,turn on the lights."Shinji said in a tired tone as he got up from his bed,his eyes trailing over to the clock to see the time. _3:59 AM...more than I usually sleep._ Then again,today's nightmares were not too bad when compared to the usual ones. _And what does that say about me.._

He opened his door and walked into the living room,snapping his fingers to signal that he wanted the lights on. The pilots' quarters always felt eerily empty, be it day or night, mostly because they were so large, meant for some 30 odd people when there were only 2 living there. As such it was clean,too clean,the sort of cleanliness that felt like no one truly lived there.

Shinji slowly meandered toward the coffee machine and with a few clicks he was drinking a mug full of coffee,some would say drinking coffee after less than 4 hours of sleep was unhealthy,but for Shinji those people were just weaklings_...or maybe i'm just insane,one of the two._ Probably the latter now that he thought about it.

A few footsteps could be heard,soft and rhythmic,Rei's most likely. She poked her head through the door frame,rubbing her eye with a yawn.

"Sorry,did I wake you up?"He asked.

"No,i was simply going to the bathroom when I noticed the lights were on..what are you doing at this time of day?"She asked,tilting her head slightly.

"Can't sleep."Shinji said.

"Dreams?"She asked.

"Yeah,nothing too bad thought,just the usual."Rei nodded and a moment of silence followed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow,today?Time's weird this early."

"Until the morning Brother."He waved awkwardly.

"See you..."

And with that,Rei went off back to sleep,leaving Shinji alone once again. _Okay,what kind of mad project am I gonna work on this morning? _"Magi..let's work on the contingency plans,shall we?"

* * *

Shinji was dreaming again,it was unusual for him to dream about good things but this was a good dream. A world in which his mother was still alive,in which Rei was his younger sister and where his father wasn't the same broken old man he'd become...of course such a dream couldn't last forever.

"Shinji.."He heard faintly in the background of his dreamscape,a familiar voice yet one whose name he couldn't quitre remember."Shinji..Shinji!"

Shinji slowly blinked awake,finding himself face to face with none other than Hikari Horaki,his class' president. He quickly came to the realization that he had been sleeping in class again and prepared himself for the usual sermon.

"You were sleeping in class again!"She shouted.

"Yes."

"Do you realize what kind of example your setting with Touji and Kensuke?"She asked,irate.

"I'm not their father.."Shinji answered as he sat upright in his seat.

"That doesn't matter! You should be setting a good example for all,just because you're some kind of big deal pilot doesn't mean you can slack off you know?!"She then proceeded to hit Shinji with her bag,which Shinji was pretty sure was also against school regulations but he wasn't about to call Hikari out when she was this angry.

"I'm sorry,i'm sorry!"

"Damn it...and to think you used to be such a sweet kid."She said wistfully,to which Shinji gave her an annoyed look.

"Stop speaking like you're my grandma or something,you're younger than me!"Shinji complained.

"humph!you weren't such a slacker when we were kids were you? Back then you were actually a good example to Touji and that idiot friend of his."

"Less things to worry about when I was a kid,now I have the fate of the city on my hands,cut me so slack will you?"Shinji made an honest request.

"If you even tried maybe I would,don't think I don't know that you wake up at ridiculous hours,not to say go to bed late!"She berated him,to which Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Wait how do you know tha-"He began to ask until realization dawned on him. "Ayanami betrayed me!"

"If by betrayed you mean clued me in to your supremely unhealthy sleeping habits then yes,get to sleep earlier Shinji or I swear I'll go to your house personally and force you to!"

"My house is a military base 1 kilometer underground."Shinji informed her.

"Do you really think I won't find a way to do it?"She asked,sounding threatening,Shinji considered it for a moment and decided not to risk it.

"Of course ma'am,I'll try to go to sleep earlier ma'am." _Not that it'll help_...he thought,though that much was better left unsaid lest he bring Hikari's righteous fury upon himself.

"Good,now hurry along before lunch time's over,if you are late to the afternoon classes I'll beat you to a pulp."Shinji gulped and hurried off,he was pretty confident that she wasn't _actually_ gonna beat him to a pulp but he'd dueled her in kendo before and he was not about to leave it up to luck,the bruises he'd received that day had been more than enough for a life time.

* * *

Shinji looked down at the food in his plate,lightly poking it with his fork. His head was a confusing swirl of emotions and feelings and he was just trying to make sense of it all,of these dreams he'd been getting so often lately.

"You okay there man?"Touji asked

"I'm fine.."Shinji answered,though even he could tell how fake it sounded.

"Did prez really cook you up that badly over sleeping in class?"Touji asked in a tone of disbelief.

"No,it's nothing to do with her..I've just not been feeling the best lately."Shinji replied,trying not to mention the dreams as to not worry his friend.

"Damn dude,you okay?"Touji asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm good, just more worked then usual because of the Angels."Touji gave a nod.

"Sorry to hear that,must suck to have to work so much."Touji said,Shinji knew for a fact that Touji would never make it as a pilot for that reason alone,unless it had something to do with his sister the man was the laziest of all.

"It does have it's downsides,but it's not like I have much room to complain."At least he was set for life in terms of money when he got older,not that he really cared about the money but hey,you gotta appreciate a bonus sometimes.

"yeah,you get to pilot a giant robot,it's like something straight out of Anime!God..i wish I was an Evangelion pilot."Kensuke said excitedly,to which Shinji just gave a small chuckle. Only Kensuke would want a life threatening job for the sake of getting to pilot a cool giant robot. Thought Shinji did have to admit that the Evangelion was,indeed,immensely cool.

"No offense Ken,but i'm pretty sure you'd run away at the first little bit of pain."Shinji joked,causing a gasp of fake offense to come from his oldest friend,Rei notwithstanding.

"Hey! I'd actually make a great pilot,one time I even scrapped my knee and didn't cry!"Kensuke shot back in an equally joking tone. "And besides,I'd be happy even if I only got to see them up close,i bet their size is even more impressive then."

"It is."Shinji confirmed,gulping down a handful of the school's badly cooked rice only to make a weird face and push his plate away,it seemed like the school's cooking had not gotten any better in the last few weeks.

"Stop making me jealous dude!"Kensuke whined.

"Hey,if you behave properly I might actually be able to get you a guided visit to Nerv,you know?"At this,Kensuke jumped over to Shinji,closing the distance between them in record time and Shinji was pretty sure he'd never seen Kensuke move that fast in his life.

"R-really?"He asked nearly brought to tears,Shinji sighed.

"Yeah really..."Shinji had a feeling he would regret this in the future.

* * *

The world was blanketed in Orange light,the sun slowly yet surely setting in the horizon. Shinji liked this particular time of dayt,it reminded him of the hot summer days he spent with his friends in more peaceful times,it caused a sort of nostalgia that no one his age had any right to have.

He was sat atop one of Nerv's many unused airbases,with only a skeleton crew it was only there for shoe and to serve as an emergency landing point for the JSSDF during Anti-Angel operations. Not that it had ever been.

Shinji heard a soft clicking behind him,from the sound he could guess it was Misato.

"Hey Misato."He greeted,not looking away from the setting sun.

"Hey Shinji,what are you doing here?"She asked,sitting down beside him.

"You know the usual..contemplating life,existence,our place in the universe. You?"

"I came to get you,your father wants to speak with you,something important apparently."She informed him,he nodded.

"Do you want to stay and watch the sunset with me for a while?"Shinji asked,completely veering off the course of the conversation.

"I-i don't know if I should,i do have my orders to bring you quickly.."Misato said.

"Father's always said that sometimes you need a little break to put things into perspective..."Shinji said,Misato exhaled and sat down next to him.

"Fine,but only for a while."She said.

"What do you see?"Shinji asked.

"What do you mean..i guess I see the sunset?"Misato answered,Shinji laughed slightly.

"I meant...outside of that,the sunset what does it remind you of?"

"I don't know..."She admitted "I guess it feels kind of like the credits at the end of the movie.."

"That's...oddly specific but now I wanna now more about this analogy,please continue."

"It's the same feeling of when the credits are rolling down in a movie,it feels like an end I guess."She said.

"Hmm..."Shinji thought. "I guess you're right,it does feel something like it...it's not an entirely bad feeling thought,is it?"

"I guess..."She said,looking at Shinji. "I have a question."

"Shoot,can't be worse then the ones I get from my classmates."

"Why did you choose to be a pilot?"Shinji thought about it for a second.

"No reason..i guess I just did it because I was asked."He admitted.

"That's it?"She sounded somewhat incredulous.

"Yeah,that's it."Shinji answered.

"Hmm,you're a weird kid Shinji."She said,he chuckled.

"I'm used to getting that,let's go?"He asked,Misato nodded.

"Yeah and weird' not bad,keep being weird kid."She said,giving an encouraging if goofy smile.

"Thanks,i think I will Misato."

Shinji headed for the door,giving one last look at the falling sun as he did so. _Even if those days are in the past..I'll make sure the world becomes a place where we all can have that happiness again...that's my promise. _With that promise made,if only to himself,he walked in.

Not too far away,behind a tree a single flower lay on an empty grave.

* * *

_**AN:An Empty grave uh?Wonder what that could be..anyway,hope you enjoyed reading this more then I enjoyed writing it,while I really like these slice of life elements feel somewhat..flat to write I suppose..if only there was a red-headed hot-head to spice things up,but alas best waifu only in a few chapters. Well,leave a review,good or bad and let me know how I could improve,see you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji slowly descended down the pristine white steps of Nerv-HQ. In the distance he could hear the hurried cry of the Angel alarm and the shuffling of crew and soldiers, the same that had happened nearly a month before. Only this time there was no JSSDF to halt a quicker deployment just Shinji, his Evangelion and the angel.

He quickly put on his plug suit,the fabric hugging onto his skin uncomfortably tight but it was a necessity, it was either that or go into combat naked and he didn't particularly like that option.

He closed his eyes, exhaled, and left the changing room. The steps leading up to the evangelion containment chambers felt unusually long, much unlike they had the last time. But, then again, the last time he'd gone in a bit more hopeful than he was now, he now knew the pain those creatures could bring to him first hand.

He had to admit,he was somewhat afraid, but his mission came first. The mission _always_ came first. That was something he'd learned early on as a child,mission first, his life second.

The last door opened with a hiss,the gigantic figure of Unit one appearing before him. The little damage it had received in the last battle had long since been repaired and by his father's words it seemed the council had been pleased.

_Good._ He thought. _The more they trust us the easier it will be to stab them in the back._ Shinji laughed internally at how much he sounded like the bad guy, but this was seele, he'd read the reports on their activities, what they'd done to other pilots, the threats to his mother, the willing sacrifice the other pilot's mothers. He loathed them, in a way he couldn't even loathe the angels he did so to seele. At the very least the Angels sought a more noble goal, to reclaim their place as earth's inheritors, seele sought simply a perversion of humanity, to twist it into their own image of perfection. He shook his head, no point in thinking about that now.

Focusing once more on the Evangelion Shinji could see that the termination plug had been removed,it wasn't really necessary but after the incidents with unit-00 in the headquarters and those with unit 03 in America Nerv wasn't taking any chances, but Shinji knew his unit was different.

With a sound of metal scraping against metal and the soft thud of locks coming undone the walkways extended into the Entry plug of the unit.

Shinji walked up,two staff members parted way to let him pass.

"Pilot Ikari sir!"One, a younger man, saluted. Shinji couldn't help but smile, young as the man was he was still a decade older than Shinji at the least.

"No need to salute," Shinji said. "I'm just a kid, much younger than you."

The man shook his head adamantly.

"I know, that's why I'm saluting you. I mean, when I was your age I was worrying about girls and hanging out with my friends...but you..you're here saving the world, that's worthy of respect." Shinji opened his mouth but found he couldn't muster a response, as it was he simply nodded.

"Thank you." He said after a while longer than he would have liked.

"No problem sir, hop right in, we've made sure everything checks out!"

Shinji took a small jump into the entry plug, resting his back against the soft cushioning.

"You ready to head out?"The man asked, Shinji just nodded in response.

With that,the plug closed around him,the sounds from outside became muffled, nearly inaudible. This would go on for a few more minutes, as it always did.

Shinji breathed in, his feet tapped nervously against the bottom of the plug, the hum of a familiar melody, one of Bach's classics, left his mouth as he waited. He remembered when he still played the cello and wondered if he still had to skills to do so, back before he'd grown interested in his mother's path of studies and all that came with them. Rei had liked to hear him play, he remembered vividly those days when he played with such little skill yet Rei would still hum along to the melody and seemed to enjoy every moment of it.

His bout of nostalgia was interrupted by radio chatter, the usual pre-launch checks for the Evangelion.

"Loading crane prepared,termination plug removal successful,awaiting for pilot go ahead." The usual.

"This is Ikari Shinji,first child, I am ready for initial insertion."He said,waiting the usual reply from the bridge.

"Loading Crane prepared,termination plug removal successful,awaiting pilot go ahead. Over"The voice repeated once again.

"Ikari Shinji,First Child,ready for insertion. Over."He repeated, guessing the bridge was having radio problems.

"Ahem, All things are go,awaiting pilot go ahead." Yup,radio problems.

"Ikari Shinji. Premier Enfant,prêt pour la bataille." He replied,this time in french jokingly.

"W-what?"Came Maya's confused reply from the other side. Shinji rolled his eyes, of course the radio would decide to work as he made a joke_._

"Nevermind, Ikari Shinji,i am ready for initial insertion."He said once more in the same professional tone he normally had when talking to the bridge, unless it was Misato of course.

The rest of the activation occurred with little of note happening,his Synch ratio had gone up by a few decimal points and everything else was nominal.

As the unit slowly moved to the launch platform and headed toward the usual pain that was getting deployed Shinji prepared himself to face his enemy,whatever may it be.

The sudden ascent was mercifully short as he was deployed just at the edge of town,his enemy now clear in sight.

"Shinji, we're sending up a sniper rifle, take some shoots at it and see how it reacts." Shinji nodded in response and waited, after a few shorts moments sniper rifle appeared beside him.

Looking down the scope he could see the distant angel with more clarity,it's fungal form sailing over the tree-tops as it approached.

He pulled the trigger, a flash followed by a yellow bolt sailing through the air. The Angel's AT field flared for a moment before dying down,it continued on it's path unfazed.

"Damn it."Shinji cursed,pulling the trigger again to much the same effect.

"So this one can't be damaged like that as well.."Misato said from the other end of the line,her voice seeming to hold no surprise but some resignation. "You'll have to fight it up close again Shinji."

Shinji nodded as he threw aside his rifle.

"Understood, I'm moving into the city for better cover." Shinji informed her,willing his unit to roll backward as the Angel began closely approaching.

"We're raising the buildings on your portion of the city, keep in mind that we don't know what this Angel's capabilities are." Misato said,Shinji continued moving as the once lowered buildings rose all around him.

"Understood."Shinji said as the Angel entered the city's limits.

He pressed his back against a building and pushed out his AT field,the Angel's own one coming into his 'vision'. It was bright, much like the Fourth's but this one was also different, unique.

With a click his shoulder pylon opened,retrieving a hand gun from he peaked out of cover. The angel's form was now clear,no more than 2000 meters in front of him.

He pulled the trigger, once , twice , both times the bullets failed to hit anything lethal. The angel's whips of light shot out, Shinji jumped to the side.

Where once there had been a whole building there were now three separate pieces of one, the whips having cut through the building like a hot knife through butter.

The angel turned toward Shinji once again,it's weapons once more striking out at terrifying speeds. And thought he attempted to move Shinji was struck,a blow to the knee the other to the shoulder,like two hot bands digging into his flesh.

"Shit"He cursed, fighting back the pain as he willed his unit backward,only for the whips to entangle themselves in his arms,digging into them with a hiss as metal began to boil and melt.

Smoke rose from the quickly melting armor the unit,Shinji's teeth clenched and he forced his feet to push against the ground, if he couldn't break free from the Angel's hold he would use it to his advantage.

The concrete underneath him cracked and broke as his feet pushed against it,the Angel started to move as he pulled on it's two whips until eventually even it's monstrous strenght gave in. The Angel sailed through the air,headed toward the Evangelion, but Shinji had other plans. Using the two whips as leverage he spun around,the beast being dragged by it's weapons as it crashed against the city's towering buildings,the whips retracted, the metal once more groaning as it was exposed to open air.

Shinji looked at the Evangelion's arms, where once there was armor now charred flesh took it's place, not to speak of the pain, it hurt more than Shinji thought it was possible for something to hurt.

"Shinji are you alright?"He heard Misato's worried voice call out from the bridge,he forced himself to nod, trying to push away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

_The mission comes first._ He reminded himself. _The mission always comes first._

He removed the knife from the other pylon in his shoulder, the angel slowly rising. It was now or never, Shinji willed his unit into a sprint,each step crushing the ground underfoot with effortless ease,the Angel's whips shot out, both missing as Shinji moved to avoid them. Then his knife crashed against the Angel's core,it's red surface cracking as he forced the blade deeper into it.

The Angel's core began to glow, scarlet light overflowing from it and casting the city in it's odd glow and then, a single moment before the core could truly shatter it exploded. Light enveloped the city like a second sun, glass shattered and buildings buckled and bent and broke as a deadly cross made itself seen as far the horizon.

* * *

**Misato **

Misato watched as Shinji was removed from the damaged unit and slowly carted off toward Nerv's medical wards, her expression sullen and depressed.

"All things considered, it could have been worse." She heard Ritsuko say from behind her.

"He nearly died." Misato stated,her eyes still locked on the screen.

"But he didn't, not to say his injuries aren't too bad."Ritsuko reiterated.

"Maybe his physical injuries but..."

"He's a strong man." Ritsuko said. "He'll be okay."

"What if he isn't?"Misato asked. Risuko just shook her head.

"He _will_ be, he's stronger than most of us."

"But he's also just a boy..."Misato whispered.

"You know we have no other choice." She said said, leaning over to one of the screens and taking notes.

"That doesn't mean we have to like it."Misato stated to which the scientist gave a small nod.

"Of course it doesn't, but it also means you can't beat yourself up over it. If you let all the world's sorrows fall on your shoulders you won't be able to move on."Ritsuko said, Misato just gave a small, sarcastic, chuckle.

"It's not as if I can move on regardless."

"Yet another reason not to worry yourself with Shinji's plight, he'll be okay." Ritsuko said once more.

Misato looked out toward the screen once again, all that it showed now was the still image of Unit 01 kneeling and injured.

"I...i hope you're right ritz. I really hope you're right."

* * *

_**AN:Well,that's it for today's chapter,got to say i'm more pleased with it than I was with the last one, it felt a bit too..forced I guess? Well, that's it for today, cya next upload.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**22 Days before the Fourth Angel.**_

Shinji watched anxiously as all the preparations for the activation were made. Crew shuffling about and technicians doing last minute checks on the unit.

He looked at it,00 the prototype,he didn't like it. It wasn't a matter of what it was or who resided within but a matter of the machinery itself,it was nearly a decade old,and a restless soul in an old machine was asking for trouble.

Even so,he had no choice but to stand and watch,thought he would certainly act if it was needed. He wouldn't lose Rei,he couldn't.

"Commence activation."Gendo Gave the order.

"Power supply successfully connected."Ritsuko reported.

"Commencing activation system."Maya added. "Activation Voltage reaching critical level..0.5,0.2...Rising."

"Begin second phase activation."Akagi ordered.

"Pilot has begun synchronization." Another bridge member reported.

"Synapses have been inserted. Junctions connecting."

"Roger,transmitting pulse." Maya reported.

"All circuits operational."One said.

"No problems with initial contact." Another informed them.

_Things are going well thus far...come on Rei,you can do this._

"All nerve links check out nominal."

"Check list satisfactory up to 2550."

The Unit's head shifted,a movement barely perceptible as it was roused from it's eternal slumber. Shinji was growing increasingly restless.

"Begin third stage of activation."Akagi ordered,not taking notice of the microscopic movement of the bounded titan.

"Clear up to 2580. Counting down to absolute borderline. 0.9,0.7,0.4"

"Come on..."Shinji muttered "Just a little more."

"0.3..." And then,everything went wrong. "The pulses are flowing backwards!"

"Rejection occurring in the nerve centers."

"Stop synchronization." Akagi called out "Break all circuits up to number six!"

"Negative, the signal's being rejected." Maya called out.

"It's going Berserk!"Shinji exclaimed as he watched the unit begin to writhe in it's bindings.

The Evangelion pulled on it's restraining bolts,the metal bending and creaking as it was ripped violently from the wall,the beast's hands moved to it's head,as if trying to rid itself of it. _It's in pain..._ wasshe in pain?He hoped not.

"It's out of control!"Maya shouted.

"Cut the power supply,abort the experiment at once!"Gendo ordered hurriedly. "Shinji.."

"Getting unit 01 won't help." Ritsuko said "It won't deploy In time."

"Damn it."Gendo Cursed as he watched the emergency deactivation switch be pulled and the umbilical cable being severed.

"The unit's switched to battery power!"One bride member reported.

"Thirty five seconds until full power depletion."Another added much more calmly.

The unit reached for it's head,hitting it repeatedly with enough strenght to crack it's own armor. _It's hurting itself...why?_ Shinji asked himself though his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the overpowering sound of the ejection system coming online.

"Auto ejection system has activated!"Ritsuko reported wide-eyed as Gendo approached the glass.

"Damn!"Gendo cursed,banging against the glass as he did so.

"Deploy the Bakelite,hurry!"Ritsuko ordered to the side as the command plug hit the top of the chamber and fell back down with a crash.

"Rei..."Shinji breathed out before rushing out of the room. _Not again,not again,not again. _His nails were digging into his palms with enough strength to draw blood,he ignored them,simply watching the deactivation timer tick down.

"5 seconds until deactivation,4,3,2,1...0"

As the unit finally deactivated,Shinji rushed toward the plug.

"REI!" His hands burned as he pulled at the opening mechanism. "REI!"

His memory flashed back to _that_ day. She couldn't die, he wouldn't let her die, not again, Never again.

The hatch opened,expelling hot LCL outward as it did,Shinji pulled in his head and desperately looked at Rei. "REI!..."He looked at her. "Rei...are you alright?" She nodded. "Oh...thank god...i thought..."He pulled her closer,not caring for the little yelp of surprise that left his fellow pilot. "You really scared me there Rei...i thought I'd lost you."

"Pilot Ikari..."Out of words she simply let herself rest against him. "Thank you Pilot Ikari."

* * *

_**Present day,1 day after the Fifth Angel's attack.**_

Light filtered into the room,casting long shadows on every object as Shinji slowly drifted into the world of the living.

"..."

"An Unfamiliar Ceiling."

* * *

_**2 Days after the failed activation test.**_

_**Ritsuko**_

"Rei Ayanami,age 14."Ritsuko said as if reading a report. "The second test subject chosen following the Marduk report. The second child. No past,no personal records,all about her was erased."

"So,what was it that caused the accident during the last experiment."Misato asked.

"It's believed to have been mental instability on the part of the pilot. But that's not a guarantee yet." Ritsuko answered,thought she personally believed that to be the truth.

"Mental instability..in Rei?"Misato asked dumbfounded.

"Her mind became much more disturbed than we had anticipated." Ritsuko said once again.

"So what did happen?"Misato questioned curiously.

"I don't know...it might have been.." She began,but bit her lip. _Can't speak about that._

"Do you have an idea?"Misato asked.

"No...that can't be it,don't mind what I say."

* * *

_**Three days after the Fifth Angel's attack.**_

_**Shinji**_

Shinji looked up,gazing at the fallen corpse of the fourth angel as he did so. Only now,three weeks after it's death had Nerv began analysis, cleaning up was a tricky job after all.

"So this is the enemy."Shinji said. "It looks bigger from down here."

Above them Akagi was analyzing the angel at a much closer angle. "I see,everything but the core remains intact...a good job,this will really help us."

"So..."Misato began. "Did you find anything new?"

Ritsuko stepped into an elevator and lowered to meet them. "Follow me and I'll show you."

She lead them both to a computer and after a few minutes a code appeared on screen '601'.

"601?"Misato asked

"It's a code number for something that cannot be analyzed." Ritsuko informed them

"So we still don't know exactly what an Angel is?"Shinji asked.

"Correct. What we know is that the angel is characterized by both particulate and wave particles,like light." Ritsuko said,taking a synchronized sip of her coffee with the other three.

"That sounds impossible"Shinji stated. He was no genius in physics but even so that sounded unlikely.

"That's because it is,as of our current understanding of physics we are unable to understand how an Angel is able to maintain it's physical state."Ritsuko reported.

"But at least you've found it's power source, right?"Misato asked.

"Somewhat,we have found it's 'engine' but we have yet to figure out it's operating principals." The Doctor said once more. "It's completely out of our current reach."

"We've found something outside our experience."Misato stated.

"Yes,the world is filled with mysteries,for example,take a look at this." Misato leaned in to see what Ritsuko was speaking of.

"And this is?" She asked.

"The Angel's inherent wave pattern."Shinji answered. This was something he was more familiar yet,good old AT field based physics.

"Exactly." Ritsuko said. "And even though they are made of a different state of matter,their composition in terms of arrangement and spacing of the pattern falls within a 99,89% match of humans." Ritsuko reported.

"What..99,89%,that's unbelievable." Misato said.

"Our enemy is more like us than we first realized."Shinji added.

"Indeed,we must acknowledge our limited level of understanding once again."Ritsuko said.

Shinji nodded and then his hand started to itch, it was pretty normal for that to happen ever since he'd burned it,but it still was a bother. "Damn."

"What is it Shinji-kun?" Misato asked.

"Nothing. Just an itch in my hands from the scars,nothing too bad." He said dismissively.

"Ohhh,that,how did you get those scars anyways?"Misato asked.

"burned my hand on the stove."Shinji lied,but Ritsuko wasn't about to let that much go.

"You're underselling your own heroics again Ikari. He's actually got those from saving Ayanami."Ritsuko said which caused Shinji to roll his eyes.

"Really?From saving Rei?"

"Indeed,in the failed activation test a few weeks ago." Ritsuko said.

"It was nothing, anyone else would have helped her as well. Besides she would have done if it was me." Then again,she would have done it because she saw her own life as inferior to his. Not exactly the best motivation,but hey it was the thought that counted, right?

"You're really sweet you know that Shinji?"Misato said,giving him a pat on the back.

He looked away with red cheeks"It wasn't anything special..."

* * *

Unit-00 would be getting reactivated soon...that scared Shinji,the thought that Rei could be hurt again..it terrified him. The thought that he could lose her... "Are you sure about this Rei?"

"It is my purpose."She answered,not turning back to look at him as they descended down the stairs.

"You were injured the last time you tried to activate it,your wounds haven't even fully healed yet,you could...die,you know that right?" He asked, thought he knew the answer,with Rei it was obvious. She wouldn't care, she didn't care.

"Of Course...but I am willing."That...that much surprised Shinji,not the usual 'I am replaceable' but rather an 'I am willing'..Shinji wanted to say something,to shot back with how she shouldn't be..

But that would be hypocrisy.

"I see,then just be careful. Please." He said.

"I will. Thank you..brother." Shinji nodded and the rest of the ride down was shared in complete silence.

Being honest with himself, even Shinji couldn't properly understand Rei,her frame of mind seemed so very...alien, like she was somewhere between human and not more often then not. But even so she was still his sister, not the same girl that had enjoyed those melodies he played when he was young,no, but still his sister,still Rei.

As they reached the end of the stairs Misato was there to greet then.

"Shinji-kun."She greeted

"Lieutenant, what is the matter?"He asked, knowing well that she wouldn't be there if it weren't for something to do with them.

"Shinji..I'm sorry but your father requested you be in Unit-01 for the duration of this test,just in case 0 goes off our control again."Shinji sighed in disappointment. He wanted to be on the bridge,or at least watching Rei more directly than through the screen of his Evangelion, but it seemed his father had other plans.

"Fine,I'll got get ready,can you give me a moment with Rei?"He asked,to which she nodded and walked off,he turned toward his sister.

"Rei...I'll be cheering you on,good luck."

"As you say Pilot Ikari..why require luck when there is skill?"A joke,that was a joke,still delivered with the same cold tonality that all of her sentences were,but a joke none the less. He chuckeled.

"You're right,stay safe Rei."She nodded.

"You as well brother."

* * *

No other emotion could describe what Shinji felt other than complete and utter anxiety, each moment seemed to drag on for an eternity as he waited for things to continue,for any information about Rei to reach him, for _something_ to reach him,anything.

Hell, he'd even take the news that an Angel was attacking if that meant getting more information on Rei's well being. His feet tapped with more strength against the floor of the Plug,the echo of the sound reverberating thorough the oxygenated LCL.

"Shinji."He heard Misato call from the bridge and his attention was immediately caught,he forced himself into sitting straight and looked directly ahead.

"What is it?Did the test succeed,did it fail,should I deploy?"He asked,caring little for how paranoid he seemed.

"Shinji...it's starting now."...Shinji sighed,of course it was just starting now,he couldn't have nice things in life now could he?

"Keep me up to date on things..please." He said as he relaxed into the seat once again.

"Will do, it's kind of sweet how much you worry for her, got a crush?"Misato teased,which caused Shinji to gag.

"Ugh,god no."He said in a disgusted tone.

"..that's awfully mean of you Shinji-kun, Rei's actually a pretty good looking girl all things considered." And also his sister,not that Misato had any way of knowing that, hell even biologically she was heavily related to him,thought it was closer to a mother/Son kind of thing rather than the sibling relationship they had. Which made the prospect of dating her even creepier.

"Can we just not discuss this while the test is going on?"Shinji asked,trying to divert Misato's attention toward actually important matters.

"Fine,fine, you spoilsport." Misato joked. "We're beginning second activation now,will keep you posted if something goes wrong."

"I'd also prefer if you kept me posted if things went right as well."Shinji commented sarcastically.

"Of course,sorry!"Misato said whimsically.

Shinji waited,his thoughts the only thing to distract him as the line went dead on the other side, why they didn't allow him to listen in on the activation he had no idea,probably didn't trust him not to rush into action the moment he heard something going wrong...which was probably what he would do.

Tic,tic,tic,tic. The tapping of his feet against the plug served liked a clock,keeping him aware of every excruciating second. He waited,and then waited some more and when he was quite near ready to break he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Pilot Ikari...i have succeed." Rei said,the little twinge of pride in her voice not missed by Shinji as he smiled.

And then,of course,the alarms went off...

"Shinji,it's a blood pattern Blue...the Sixth Angel has arrived." Misato reported.

"God damn it."


	6. Chapter 6

_**An:Well,here it goes,the longest chapter for LOB as of yet. Hope you all enjoy!**_

Shinji stretched his arms inside the plug as the Evangelion moved toward it's destination,the launching platform that lead to the middle of the angel,the reports were showing it as some sort of prism ,no apparent means of attack like the Fourth and Fifth. But Shinji wasn't reckless,the Third had been a pile of bones and managed to destroy Bethany base after all.

"All prerequisites for launch are clear. Pilot Ikari,report."He heard Maya ask from the other side. He exhaled and clicked on the transmission button.

"This is Ikari Shinji,First child. Everything on my end seems nominal." He reported.

"Roger, everything is also nominal on our end. Report when ready to launch." The bridge replied. He breathed in and gathered his thoughts before replying.

"This is Ikari Shinji,I'm ready to deploy." Before he could even properly brace himself the evangelion was shot upward at a dozen tims the speed of sound. The many layers of the headquarters were quickly cleared and Shinji was soon on the surface.

"Angel is inert...wait,there's a power surge in the core.."Ritsuk reported. "Shinji,quickly dodg-" But he wouldn't have time to do as ordered

Faster than any person could react a lance of light cut through the building standing in front of Shinji,it's glowing radiance enough to nearly blind the unit's optics. But the worse had yet to come,for a single instant after the layers of concrete and steel of the skyscrapper were melted away that same lance of light cut into the evangelion.

There was truly no way to describe it,the only thing it could be described as would be hell on earth,a literal incarnation of the fiery pits of Tartarus brought into reality and converging solely on Shinji's chest,armor serving as nothing more than a means to further cook Shinji Alive,LCL bubbling and his skin seeming to burst from the inside with the growing heat of what Shinji could only call hellfire.

The pristine purple armor,symbol of the undefeated unit 01 and carefully crafted to be impervious to nearly any attack was quickly dispatched off,melting away into useless piles of molten metal in less time than it took Shinji to even process the pain. Even without a command to do so the Evangelion's hands clenched In pain,the bio-mechanical beast crying for release from it's eternity of torment.

In the distance,seeming so far off as if on another planet Shinji could hear the muffled cries of the bridge's members. But in the world of pain in which he lived he did not care for what they said..he simply wanted it all to end.

And then...darkness.

* * *

**Misato**

"Angel is Inert..wait,there's a power surge in the core..."Misato could hear Ritsuko say,and before she could ask what exactly that meant Ritsuko gave a worried order "Shinji,quickly dodg-" but it was too late,the Angel had already fired it's weapon,a laser of light so powerful it was nearly blinding,it's power ripped clean thought a building in less than a second and impacted the unit's chest,it's armor boiling and melting in moments

"Cut the connection!"Misato ordered. "Lower the platform,get a medical team on site now!"

As an emergency switch was pulled the Evangelion was brought into the depths of Nerv just as quickly as it had ascended them before.

"Report Ritsuko!"Misato demanded,not caring for a second about the worry in her face.

"He's entered into Cardiac arrest,I'm sending the command for the suit's defibrillators to come online. Medical team 12 is already on route."Ritsuko said as the remainder of the crew continued to work on figuring out the true extent of the damage.

"Will he be alright?"Misato asked,looking at the screen in which his chest was now convulsing from the shocks delivered to it.

"There's no way for us to know...all we can do now is hope." Ritsuko said, that was not what Misato had wanted to hear.

"Got it...did we at least get any data on the angel?"Misato asked, sounding defeated.

"Negative thought we may be able to extrapolate it's weapon's capabilities from it's effects on Unit-01's armor.."Ritsuko reported. Misato hung her head low and forced herself not to cry.

"Understood..I'll go check on Shinji now."

* * *

Misato watched the screen intently as the one to one scale balloon of Unit-01 moved into the estimated range of the angel. It's accursed lance of light vaporizing it within the instant.

The Sixth angel...it had shown no weaknesses thus far,all it had done was safely destroy any targets within it's range,not even having to lift it's AT field to utterly annihilate everything Nerv had to throw at it.

"The enemy's accelerated particle beam has hit the Balloon. Decoy destruction confirmed." One bridge member reported.

"Next test."Misato ordered,not taking her eyes off the screen.

An Artillery canon was moved into place,an old relic from the days of the impact wars. It was the heaviest piece of conventional weaponry available to Nerv at that moment. It fired it's ammunition,leaving a visible trail in the air before it impacted with the Sixth Angel's shield,it was deflected with casual ease.

"Damn it."Misato cursed. "Hyuga,Aoba with me. Ritsuko,maya check on unit-01."

* * *

"Report everything we've gathered Hyuga." The man nodded in response to the Lieutenants orders.

"From the data we've collected it appears the Angel is capable of striking at anything within visual range,with beam velocity at significant enough speeds that it is unfeasible for a human to react in time,further more,it's weapon has high enough temperature to instantly melt nearly any material it comes into contact with. Making close range combat with an Evangelion impossible." He reported.

"And it's AT field?" Misato asked as the video of the earlier artillery fire was played back again.

"Strong enough that spacial distortions can be visibly noticed when interacted with. Using bombs,missiles,artillery or any other conventional weapons will inflict more damage upon us then the angel itself."

"Both defensively and offensively it's nearly perfect, a flying fortress." Misato leaned in on her hand. "Does it truly have no weakness?"

"Nothing apparent,it doesn't even have an exposed core." Hyuga commented.

"How is unit 01?" Misato asked as she clicked on the earpiece in her ear.

Multiple levels below them Ritsuko was watching the armor plating of the unit being removed with a tired expression. "Bad."

"Ritsuko I'm gonna need more than that." Misato said.

"There's not much more to say,all layers of armor are as good as useless. Our only spares are for layer 1."Ritsuko reported once again.

"Fantastic..."Misato said sarcastically. "Get the armor we do have on it. Unit 00?"

"Feedback issues, the pilot has low synchronization ratio, not feasible for one on one engagements."Ritsuko said while bringing her hands to her temple.

"So it wouldn't survive combat?"Misato asked.

"Not for a second."Ritsuko assured.

"Fu-...nevermind,what's the status on the pilot of unit 01?"

"Alive and recovering, but he's still pretty beat up."Aoba reported.

"ETA on enemy arrival?"She asked,fearing the answer even before she finished speaking.

"9 Hours 49 minutes. Not bad not great."

"Talk about a no win scenario..."Misato said as she lowered into her chair.

"Maybe we should give up,enjoy what little time we have left?"Hyuga offered.

"Tempting,but there's one last thing we need to before that..and it involves pissing off the JSSDF."

* * *

"You want to use a sniper rifle to shoot at the target from outside it's attack range?"Fuyutsuki asked.

"Affirmative,i believe the only way to properly dispose of the target is through the utilization of a single high precision strike." Misato reported.

"What does the magi Report?"The sub-commander asked,always the careful one.

"Two affirmatives and one conditional affirmative."Misato said.

"Our probability of success is less than 9%..."The sub-commander commented.

"It was the highest one we could get. Commander?"

"hmmm"Gendo mused. "You are aware that this plan may be humanity's last chance?"

"Of course sir."

"And you are willing to risk the lives of 3 billion humans on it?"Gendo asked. Misato shifted somewhat but nodded anyways.

"It's the best Shot we have,anything else...and we'd die anyways, so might as well go out trying."Misato said.

"Very well Major,carry on with the plan."Gendo said.

"I'm a lieutenant,sir." Misato informed him a bit shyly.

"Not anymore you are not."Gendo said. "You are dismissed,Major."

"Thank you sir."Misato said with a small smile.

* * *

_**Ritsuko**_

"Are you sure about this plan?It's risky at best."Ritsuko asked.

"It's our best shot,isn't it?"Misato said. "Our other choice is to sit back and accept death."

"I suppose you're correct...but I do have a question,how exactly are we going to deploy that much power,our positron rifle isn't capable of such outputs." She asked,knowing full well that her oldest friend had probably already concocted some sort of mad scheme to deal with that 'little' issue.

"By borrowing it of course!"Misato exclaimed.

"You don't mean...of course you do..so that's what you meant by pissing off the JSSDF."Ritsuko said.

"Of course, well it's not like they'll have much of a choice,it _is_ a matter of international security after all."Misato said with a coy smile. Matter of international security or not borrowing a highly experimental prototype from the JSSDF would strain relationships between the military and Nerv even further.

"Even so..."Ritsuko began. "...this will put us in a bad spot with the JSSDF you know?"

"Having second thoughts about standing with NERV? I didn't expect that from you Ritz."Misato said. Ritsuko shook her head.

"Nothing of the sort. All I'm saying is that this could be the deciding factor between whether the military is with or against us. If Nerv falls through it's akin to suicide of your relationship with the current regime." And indeed, nothing served to guarantee Nerv would survive after the war, even if the Commander's scenario was executed perfectly the reactions of the international community couldn't be predicted. Not that Misato knew the scenario but even so standing against the government was a dangerous bet.

"Of course I know that..."Misato said. " but if I wanted to suck up to the government I wouldn't have joined Nerv."

"..."Ritsuko stayed in silence for a few seconds, her thoughts being filled for the first time in a long while with actual doubts. "Do you think it's the right thing?Throwing away our own national allegiance in favor of Nerv?" _Throwing away our chance at a normal life?_ She asked herself.

"Of course..our work is saving the world." Misato said,Ritsuko looked away.

_Or maybe it will lead to it's annihilation.._Ritsuko thought,but didn't bother to voice her thoughts out-loud. Well..it wasn't as if she had a choice. Alas such were the woes of love.

* * *

_**Shinji**_

Shinji blinked to wakefulness once again, slowly opening his eyes to notice the white ceiling above him...yes,he was in the Intensive care unit of Nerv's hospital. For a moment he pondered on getting up but decided against it,he was tired, too tired.

The door opened as Rei walked in,a small booklet tucked under her arm.

"Hello Brother,i see you're awake."She said,her tone cold and detached but that was not so unusual with Rei.

"Hey Rei."He croaked out,his voice sounding weaker than it normally did.

"Are your injuries healed?"She asked,a slight tilt of the head following her question.

"I..i don't really know,my chest still hurts but besides that...I'm fine."At least his physical injuries weren't too bad..but the taste of failure was bitter,worsened by the fact that this time he'd failed to even touch the Angel,much less kill it.

Not to say,if his Injuries were as bad as they were,what had happened to the Evangelion?Had it been destroyed? Put out of commission? He didn't know,but he found it unlikely that it hadn't at least been heavily damaged and he knew what that meant.

"But that doesn't matter right now.."Shinji said. "What's our plan going forward,are you sallying out?"

She nodded, and Shinji bit his lip in frustration,of course, the enemy had to be defeated, Unit-01 or not.

"Indeed we will be sallying out,Pilots Ikari and Ayanami are requested at 18:00,units 00 and 01 will activate at 18:05,both units must be deployed and will arrive at the temporary base on mount Futago at 18:30 where further orders will be awaited, The operation will promptly begin at midnight." Rei reported,reading from the small booklet in her hand. _Both units?_ Shinji asked himself

"What was the status on the damage on unit-01?I'm guessing it's better than I thought at first."He asked.

"Unit-01 suffered critical damage on armor layers 3,2 and 1 all of which needed to be replaced,spares could only be found for the first layer of armor and as of an hour ago it was installed in unit-01 which is now prepared for deployment." Only one layer of Armor..whatever the plan at mount Futago was it certainly couldn't involve Unit-01 being in active combat if it was lacking most of it's armor..which left Shinji wondering what exactly they were planning that only required the one layer.

"Got it."He said with a tired sigh.

"I brought food." Rei said,pointing toward the cart with food that she had indeed brought.

"I'm not hungry."Shinji replied.

"We'll be departing in sixty minutes.."Rei said.. "It would be better if you ate."

"You worry too much about me Rei. I'm really not hungry..."

"If I do not worry for you Pilot Ikari,no one will."She said,throwing his new plug-suit at the bed as she did so. "The new one."

"Rei..."

"Please..do not be late Pilot Ikari,or hungry."With this,she turned around and left.

"Rei!"Shinji called out,causing her to turn around. "Thank you.."

"Very well Pilot Ikari...and please do not show up looking like that." She said,a sly 'smile',if it could even be called such,creeping into her expression.

"Wha-?"He looked down to notice that he was very much naked. "Agh!" Shinji quickly pulled at his covers,covering his body with them as he did so. He could swear he heard Rei giggle as she left,he could swear it!

* * *

A few hours later Shinji sat at the base of the gigantic weapon,it's size was intimidating to say the least..but that wasn't what worried Shinji about it the most.

"This thing wasn't built for field operations."He said,aware that he was stating the obvious. " There's no guarantee it will be safe to fire,much less that it can effectively output all that energy."

"You're right but there's no other choice other than laying down and accepting death."Ritsuko said,Shinji nodded.

"I guess so...no other choice if we want to deal with the angels...even so, the last battle has proved that if we're not cautious...things could take a turn for the worse."He said,once more reminding himself and everyone else there of the catastrophe that had been the Fifth angel's sudden self-destruction.

"If things do turn for the worse blame the Major over there, not me." Ritsuko said in a somewhat lighthearted tone while pointing a pen at Misato.

"Major...you were promoted?"Shinji asked as he turned his attention toward Misato.

"The commander promoted me." She confirmed. "Anyhow, Here are the plans for the operation. Your Unit 01 will be the gunner"

"Understood."

"Rei,you will cover him in unit 00."Rei nodded.

"Acknowledged."

"This is due to the fact that Unit-01 is lacking a part of it's armor as well as the fact that the operation will require a high level of precision better acquired by Shinji's Sync Ratio."Ritsuko explained

"What kind of precision are we talking about here Akagi?"Shinji asked.

"You must take everything into account,as the beam is affected not only by the Earth's gravity and magnetic field as well as it's rotation and curvature."

"While the faith you put in me is exceptionally ,I'm pretty sure no human can take that many variables into account while making a shot."Shinji joked,causing the doctor to simply give an annoyed scoff.

"Of course we've taken that much into account,the Magi will do most of these calculations for you, all you have to do is pull the trigger when the pointers converge on the center...but,you must keep in mind that you'll have to wait 15 seconds for the rifle to be able to fire again as well as a further 5 seconds for the Magi to calibrate the shot."

"That's cutting it dangerously close."Shinji commented, the doctor nodded.

"Exactly,so you must kill it within the first shot."

"Got it."Shinji said.

"Now,it's time... get geared up."Misato ordered,Shinji gave a nod. "Good luck."

Shini nodded.

* * *

Shinji stood silently in the walkway leading up to his unit 01, he was alone for the first time since he'd woken up...

He reached for his chest,he'd been doing that lot since he'd awoken,making sure they pain hadn't returned...he didn't want it to return. But he also didn't want to abandon the mission, to abandon Rei. He couldn't.

Even so..he didn't want to be pain, he hated it, he hated having to feel as if every second could be his last, if he didn't have to fight another day in his life it still wouldn't be enough..but he had to do it,he had to fight,for the sake of everyone. For the Sake of his friends, for Rei's and Misato's and even his father's.

But he was still scared...yes,he could definitely admit,even if only to himself,that he was scared. Scared of the pain, yes, but most of all scared at the possibility of failure,scared that the pain and the sacrifices would be for nothing,scared that he would lose the people he loved.

Slowly,the lights in the distance started to fade away as the power to the entire nation was cut. Then,he could hear Rei arrive,sitting down beside her own unit.

"Brother."She said in greeting.

"Hey.."Shinji said,not even attempting to hide his sour mood.

"You are afraid."Rei said.

"I am."

"Of death?"She asked.

"Yes...but not just mine..I'm scared you'll die as well."He said,looking down.

"You fear my death?"Rei asked,seeming puzzled by this declaration.

"Of course...i care about you Rei..."

"Then I will not die." She declared,seeming convicted in her statement.

"..."Shinji stayed silent.

"The Operation will begin soon,goodbye."

With that Rei left,leaving Shinji alone once more to smile bitterly at the moon above.

"...what cruel familiarity...you won't die uh?...i'll make sure of that."


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:A shorter chapter this time but hey,better than having to wait another week for another one right?**_

* * *

As the clock struck midnight,the nation held it's breath,for there was nothing else it could do as the fate of 3 billion souls were put upon Shinji's Shoulder.

Well,to say that there was nothing that could be done does not mean that nothing was done,for the military was a stubborn beast and before the clock could truly strike the twelfth hour it launched it's own preemptive strike. Over two thousand missiles,an amount worth well over the GDP of some small countries were shot at the gigantic enemy of mankind.

But,just as they approached within the limits of it's range they were incinerated,a clockwise motion of the angel's beam lighting up the night sky like a star for a single instant before all that remained were small,unseen puffs of smoke.

"What a waste of taxpayer money."Shinji commented as he watched it all happen from the privileged view of the positron rifle's scope.

"Can't help but agree with you Shinji-kun...are you ready?"Misato asked him,he steeled himself,breathed in and nodded.

"I'm prepared for combat."He assured her,pulling his finger closer to the trigger but being careful not to press it. Just imagining that,the last hope of mankind dashed by an itchy trigger finger, caused Shinji to shiver. 3.7 billion lives,the entire world population...all their lives were on his shoulder..it was a heavy burden to bear.

Even so,it was his burden to bear,his and that of his sister. Thinking about her his eyes shifted to the side,looking at Rei's own plug through the image on his screen. She was as quiet as could be,her eyes as focused as he'd ever seen them. His eyes then drifted not to the plug but to unit 00 itself,the shield in it's hands,a re-utilized portion of the upper stage of an ICBM. _Let's hope you don't need to use that._

"We're starting."Misato informed him,causing him to tense up before he forced himself to relax. _It's just one shot,one shot and then you get to go home,no pain,no hurting, just finish the mission...the mission comes first._

"Initiating power transmission from districts number 1 through 803."Maya reported on the other side,even the normally cheerful girl seemed on edge today,Shinji could tell from her voice alone,it's more naive tone being replaced by cold rationality.

"All cooling systems operating functionally at full power."Hyuga was heard reporting,Shinji exhaled in relief,things weren't going badly,at least not this far.

"Positron Charge at nominal levels."Another bridge member reported,one Shinji didn't recognize.

"Initiate second connection."Misato gave the order,any of her usual casual demeanor completely gone as she focused solely on the operation at hand.

"All accelerators engaging. Activate convergence unit."

"Rerouting power to mount Futago temporary substation."Hyuga stated ,his tone as serious as ever. "No problems noted with third connection."

"Release final safety systems!"Misato gave the order,Shinji leaned into his seat, it was do or die now.

"Pulling up sear."Shinji reported as he did exactly that. The gun being loaded as he did.

"Error correction for the Earth's rotation,gravity and curvature are 0,00009%. Awaiting pilot go ahead."

"You may lower the aiming apparatus once ready."Shinji said as the advanced aiming computer was slowly lowered into his face.

"Voltage is 0.2 short of critical."

Wires burned,electricity sparkled all around the gun and the cooling fans roared louder than helicopter blades all in an effort to contain that ludicrous amount of power into a single concentrated beam.

"All connections cleared,transmitting all power to the positron rifle!"Hyuga reported at last."8,7,6.."

"Energy build up detected inside the target." Shinji's eyes widened,the same thing that had happened when he'd...when it had nearly killed him.

"3,2,1!"Shinji waited one more second.

"Fire!"At Misato's order he pulled the trigger.

The kickback from the rifle could only be called monstrous,it felt like he'd just repeatedly punched a brick wall with his entire body and , to say the least, it was not a pleasant feeling. Even so, the gigantic wave of energy soared through the air, but just as it did so it was counteracted by the Angel's own attack,the two beams spinning around each other In an admittedly beautiful pattern before both missed their mark completely.

Regardless of having missed it's mark as it had the angel's attack had such potency that it rocked the entire mountain,even Shinji could feel it with his own senses as his plug was shaken about. He'd missed...it took him a moment to realize that in the heat of battle...but he'd missed..he'd failed his first shot.

"Shinji,the enemy's broken into the geofront, you need to reload!"Misato ordered in desperation,Shinji didn't even need said order,he was already in the process of reloading before the order was ever given.

"We've got another high energy reading from the target!"Ritsuko informed the rest of the crew,which at this point knew well what that meant.

"Rei..I'm counting on you!" Shinji called out, he'd rather not have needed to use her help,but now that things had reached this point he had no choice.

The Angel's attack was fired once again,to say it was blinding was an understatement,it very much felt like being in the center of a star,yet Shinji barely felt any heat..which meant.

Peeking up he could indeed see that Unit 00 had protected him,it's shield held defiantly up at the purple lance of energy that sought to destroy them both. And yet it was already burning,the shield was quickly melting away.

"I will protect you,pilot Ikari. Simply take the shot."Rei said, and he could tell she was doing her best to hide the pain in her expression.

"Aye!"This was it,now it was really it..she would die,Rei would die if he didn't hit this shot...he couldn't let her die,he'd lost a sister before...he wouldn't lose this one. The pointers converged on the center slowly yet surely.

"Go to hell you over-sized prism!"Shinji cussed out as he pulled the trigger, the rifle cutting thought the Angel's own attack and piercing into it's body,not just that,it continued onward,arcing upwards into the Heavens as it left a trail of flames flowing from the Sixth angel's body.

"I am...glad."Rei said a second before her feed went dead and her unit collapsed.

"REI!"Shinji cried out,willing his unit toward hers as he pulled apart it's back armor,allowing the plug to poke out,spraying out nearly boiling LCL.

Then,as quickly as humanly possible, he left his own plug and headed toward her partially melted one,pulling on the opening hatch as his hands burned. "REI!" HE called out once again as he pushed his head inside.

Her eyes slowly opened,looking at him with what could only be called a peaceful expression.

"You idiot..."He sobbed out,bringing his arm up to clear the tears falling from his eyes. "Don't say goodbye when you're leaving on a mission. It's too sad you know?."

"Pilot Ikari...brother,why are you crying...i lived." She said, a look of confusion on her face.

"Idiot."He said, pulling her into a hug.

"...this is pleasant." Rei commented with her usual dry tone.

"I'm glad...i really am..I'm really glad your alive."

"...i think...i am happy to be alive as well. At least...for this moment"She leaned into his chest,basking in the warmth of their shared connection.

* * *

A man dressed in fine business clothes watched the twin units from afar, it seemed that the people at Nerv had managed to do the impossible and beat an invincible foe,it didn't surprise him. They'd been doing the impossible for a decade now.

"The Military's barrage was ineffective." General Tashiro spoke up next to him. "It fell down to the UN lapdogs to save my nation once again."

"That it did."The finely dressed man commented as his eyes turned to the way of the enemy,the third 'Angel' as Nerv had deemed to call them,falling down to earth. He didn't see what was so angelic about them,but then again in Japan the concept was different then what it was back in the states.

"You had an offer for us...for the self defense force?" Tashiro asked and the man gave a nod.

"Tell me...have you ever heard of the Societas Eruditorium?"

* * *

**_AN:Ah,and yet another challenger to Nerv's power is name dropped, it's also a refrence to some non-canonical evangelion material so props to you if you got that._**


	8. Chapter 8- Act 0 End

**AN: Hello,here goes for another long one,Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy.  
You've probably noticed that the way I make these has changed a little,in particular the character markers at each section break have been removed,I'm still not sure whether or not they will be re-added in later chapters and will see from how this chapter goes. As for the actual contents of this chapter,some Shinji and Misato interaction that has been sorely missing from this story and generally more comedy then usual!**

**Anyways,hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Jet alone project. It had been on Nerv's radar for the last few months, a constant irritation that was time and time again put off with being dealt with as more pressing matters needed to be tended to. Now? There was no more putting it of,for Nerv had just received a formal invitation for the Jet Alone robot's debut.

"Take a look at this Ritsuko." Misato said,handing over the small envelope in her hand toward the doctor,who took it with a curious glance.

"Hmm..it appears that we can longer put this matter off."Ritsuko commented. "How bothersome."

"Well..."Misato began. "Things are getting pretty boring around here ever since the sixth attacked, what's so wrong with a little bit more action?"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes,that Misato wanted more action after what happened with the sixth Angel truly spoke volumes about her personality.

"I Suppose there's nothing wrong with wanting action Misato,but that's easier to say when you're not the one out there on the battlefield,isn't it?"Ritsuko asked as she slowly read through the invitation,careful to check for any small letters.

"That's not the kind of action I meant.."Misato clarified with an undignified pout. "Besides,even you have to agree that things have been getting boring around here,no?"

"Not really,I've actually been swamped with work. Shinji's prodigy status is useful In combat but the amount of irregular data we get from him takes days to go through. Sorry,but I'm just too busy to go with you." Ritsuko said as she handed the letter over to her old friend, who was now staring at her with an open mouth and a shocked expression.

"What do you mean you're not coming with me?the commander is not here and the sub-commander needs to run the base...and I can't just go alone!" She complained,looking at Ritsuko with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry,but I've got my own duties to uphold. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else thought." Ritsuko said,causing Misato to give a low, pitiful whine.

"You're a meanie..." Misato said in an undignified childish tone,to which the doctor gave her a quick slap to the head.

"And you need to act your age." Ritsuko said as Misato rubbed her head.

"I'm only twenty-nine." She said in a whine.

"And you act like your twenty years younger."Ritsuko said,and Misato couldn't really find a way to dispute her claims. Instead she simply choose to poke out her tongue in rather childish fashion. "Now go off and find someone else to bother,i have work to do."

* * *

Shinji balanced a pen in his finger as he watched the clock slowly yet surely tick away,it was a Sunday,worse even it was a Sunday without Rei,which meant he was utterly bored. He'd considered requesting a lift to the city center,but he wasn't exactly an extrovert and none of his friends were available,the slackers had put off all their homework and had to do it all one day before it was due. _Typical_. Shinji had thought when they'd informed him of that fact.

That left him with little to do unless he was feeling particularly bold enough to go and mess with Akagi's work,but considering the woman's general disposition ever since the start of the war any of his usual antics would probably only get him shouted at.

And that was when a rather upset looking Misato walked into the mess hall. Moving her way to the serving trays and taking for herself what was generally acknowledged by most of staff to be the worse soup on the face of the earth as she sat down alone on a table in the corner of the room.

Curious,Shinji made his way to her and sat down.

"So...what's going on?"He asked as he watched her take down a spoon-full of that hell mixture as if it was actually edible.

"Nothin'"Misato said,thought both the frown on her face and the fact she was eating that abomination against the culinary arts told Shinji that she was in fact lying.

"Come on, spit it out." Shinji said as he gave her a playful poke.

"ugh...fine."She relented, taking a large sip from the beer canister on the table before beginning to speak. "So,there's this company that wants to privatize the anti-angel business,because of course that's a thing. And it turns out that they built well...how do I describe it..."

"A giant fuck off robot that looks like a porcupine and far too top heavy?" Shinji said,causing Misato to look at him wide eyed.

"You Know about the Jet alone project?" She asked and Shinji replied with a short nod.

"Yup,dad gave me pretty strict orders not to snoop around too much so I only know the basics." Shinji said,lying through his teeth. Well, partially, his father had indeed ordered him not to snoop around ,he'd just ignored it and illegally acquired every file relating to the project anyways...it wasn't as if they could punish him too badly, such were the perks of being an Eva pilot.

"Well, Japan heavy chemical invited Nerv over to the debut,but...long story short,no one but me has the free time to actually go to the damned thing."Misato complained,giving a tired exhale as she put down her head on her arms.

"I could go."Shinji said casually. Causing the older woman to look at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"I mean.."Shinji said. "I've done literally nothing productive all day so...might as well."

"Your 14..i can't just show up with a 14 year old kid to an official Nerv meeting."Misato said.

"I've also saved the world on three separate occasions now,i think people will care more about the First child than about boring old Shinji Ikari."Shinji said,for once being the 'invincible',and by god he hated that title, first child was paying off.

"Good point..you wouldn't mind?"Misato asked. Shinji shook his head.

"I've spent the last 3 hours thinking about whether or not I should go turn off the AC on Doctor Akagi's lab to watch Maya squirm as Ritz inevitably gets in a swimsuit. Not only wouldn't I mind,I'm pretty sure my mental sanity would improve a fair bit." Shinji said.

"Great. Then off we are!"Misato declared as she rose from her seat a bit too quickly,her feet getting entangled which caused her to promptly fall on her ass,much to Shinji's amusement. "Stop laughing and help me get up!"

* * *

The ruins of old Tokyo were always fascinating, but from above they were down right imposing,a constant reminder of the world's scarred state. _And to think it wasn't the impact but bombs that did this..it's scary really._ Shinji thought as the VTOL overflew the edges of the old city,in the distance both of the new Tokyos could be seen,the capital in Tokyo-2 and the Tokyo In name only of Tokyo-3.

"So,Shinji-kun, what do you know about the Jet alone project?"Misato asked. And,to be frank, Shinji didn't really known much,even having hacked into the files as he did,all he found was technical data and out of order messages sent between staff members,nothing that helped him discern any clear motive for it's creation or even how it would operate on a doctrinal level.

"I know the basics,big robot,nuclear reactor,meant to privatize the Angel killing business." Shinji said. Misato nodded a bit.

"Well,that's pretty much what we've got as well, the question is why they would do something like this."The major mused.

"It's pretty simple really." Shinji said,gaining Misato's attention as he did. "If they can prove that the Jet alone works the company gets to claim it's another solution to the much more costly Nerv,it's also a good opportunity for the government,they get to kick Nerv to the curb by claiming that it's simply more cost effective to use the JHC's models over the Evangelions."

"But what's the difference between Nerv and the Company?"Misato asked herself.

"They probably paid for part of it,the JSSDF that is,the Jet alone couldn't have been built by Japan heavy chemical alone and with the military's help it would be much easier. It's a win win situation for both." Shinji said,pretty sure in his own theory.

"Damn..you're pretty smart aren't you Shinji?"Misato asked in a joking tone,Shinji just smiled.

"Hey,i gotta make my mom proud,greatest scientist of her generation." He said and thought he joked that was one of the main reasons why he put so much effort into his studies..well his studies outside of school,not that he did bad there,his grades at everything that wasn't Physical education were perfect,he just came off as lazy because he had to sleep _somewhere_ and school might as well be it considering he'd finished his grade of education four years ago already.

"Your mom uh..."Misato said,trailing off as she looked at the horizon. "You rarely talk about her."

"Well..there's not much to talk about...she was kind as far as I can remember and father describes her as nothing short of perfect. But I was small when..well,you know, so I don't remember much."He said,recalling the few memories of those times he did have,they were all pleasant ones..well,mostly.

"Well,i didn't know her very well either but..she seemed...nice if a bit...detached,like she was always focusing on something." Misato said,that description actually reminding Shinji of a particular blue-haired someone. _So you do take after mom...called it._

"Us Ikaris always are." Shinji joked. "Speaking about that, you have any idea what dad's off to speak about?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, all I know is that it's about the budget constraints Nerv's been getting lately but besides that, I'm as lost as you are." Shinji sighed.

If only father wasn't so focused on the bigger picture. It didn't serve Shinji any knowing the full grand scale of the scenario if he had no details...but then again,that had always been his father's greatest flaw,the man simply couldn't think small. Maybe he was compensating for something.

"Let's hope we get a bigger budget then." Shinji commented as the VTOL slowly began to clear the next large hill,revealing the gigantic facility that supposedly housed the Jet alone. "No military?"

"They're not allowed,this is a clearance zone for the test." Misato said,Shinji nodded. It was to be expected really,while unofficially it was obvious that the military was supporting the project,officially they were meant to be a neutral third party,which meant they had no real reason to be there.

The Vtol came to a stop, and a woman came to greet them,giving a short bow.

"From Nerv,correct?"She asked. Identifying them both by their particular method of travel.

"Yes,here is the invitation."Misato said,handing over the white envelope as she did.

"Your identification if you please?" She requested,to which both Shinji and Misato handed over their ID cards. "I see, follow along please."

Both followed the woman into the entrance,well decorated and seeming to have been carefully prepared,that however was to be expected, this was the company's largest project since it's inception after all.

"Damn..this is impressive." Shinji commented as he watched the large atrium filled to the brim with guests and seeming, generally, very extra for what was essentially just a hardware demonstration.

"Yeah,it looks good." Misato said,somewhat reluctant to give them even that little bit of credit. "But we need to keep in mind that they are our competitors."

"Of course..but there's no need to worry,there's nothing they can do to replace the human element." Shinji assured her.

"Getting cocky Shinji?"Misato asked in a joking tone.

"I do have 3 confirmed kills under my belt,that's more than most."Shinji joked.

"Not giving Rei any credit on that last one?"

"It's not my fault Nerv only counts direct action as actual kills,but hey I've tried to repay her." Shinji said. And repayed her he had indeed, he'd done all of her chores around the barracks, cooked for her nearly every day and even carried her books for her to school, and while she continuously told him it wasn't necessary and that she was simply 'repaying a favor' he could tell she appreciated his efforts.

"Well,i'll be going around and trying to get as much info on this thing as I can, you won't get lost will you?"Misato asked.

"Come on Misato,I'm not a child" Shinji said before realizing what exactly he'd said. "...wrong choice of words..I'm not a kid."

Misato chuckled a little before giving him a pat on the back. "Well then,stay safe,if anyone at base hears I managed to lose our best pilot I'll be demoted and I just got this promotion!"

"Aye aye Major,i'll try not to wander off to far." Shinji said as she walked off.

Shinji walked up to one of the tables and leaned into it,trying to make himself look as small as possible. People get careless at these types of meetings,dropped tidbits of information they shouldn't,shared secrets that could be used against them. And information,more than strength, won human battles.

A large man approached the table,donned in a General's uniform with grey hair and a scar covering most of the left side of his face, a face few in Japan had never seen.

"Ikari Shinji if I'm not mistaken?"The Man asked,his voice low and firm.

"The one and only,General Tashido." Shinji said,looking at the man with a soft smile as he took a sip of his drink, non-alcoholic of course.

"Ah,i see you've heard of me." The man said.

"Few haven't,your exploits in Kyushu are legendary."

The general gave a small chuckle. "Well,most folk around your age don't much care for the exploits of old coots like me."

"Most people aren't exactly mad enough to go out on a one hundred meter tall killing machine and fight off alien invaders." Shinji joked, trying to get on the general's good side. It did get a snort out of the man atleast.

"So you're confirming the prevailing theory that the Angels are indeed aliens." Tashiro said,Shinji simply shook his head.

"I'm not quite so foolish as to reveal Nerv's secrets General, that is if I even know them, which I can neither confirm nor deny."

"Spoken like a true soldier." Tashiro commented, an hint of sadness behind his voice as he took a sip of his glass.

"...my apologies for bringing the conversation to a sour spot. To speak of matters more at hand, why exactly is that you're here?" Shinji asked. "I was under the belief the military wouldn't be attending the debut."

"I've personally worked with the project's lead before in matters relating to the military and they were so kind as to hand me an invitation. I decide to attend, see if this Jet alone was really all it was made out to be." The general commented. Shinji thought about his words, so that was another link,the project's head was associated with the military before. With what and when,during the war certainly,but it had only ended five years ago,that left a large chunk of time in which this collaboration could have happened. And for it not to appear in Nerv's files...

"I see,i hope you aren't too disappointed when the Evangelion proves itself the better machine." Shinji said, conveying his confidence in his own machine with a cocky smile.

"I hold no qualms with the machines,merely with your organization." The general spoke.

"With Nerv? And why is that if I may ask?"

"You people are arrogant, you come into our country and expect us to bend over to the will of the united nations. As if the security council knew better what this country needs than it's own people." The general said,the disdain in his voice not hidden in the slightest.

"Sacrifices must be made for the sake of the entire world,a single nation's sovereignty is surely not worth the cost of 3 billion souls,is it?"Shinji asked, taking a sip of his drink as the speakers above came alive.

"All guests,please head over to the main area, the pre-test conference will be held soon,we repeat, all guest,please head over to the main show area,the pre-test conference will be held soon."

"Well General,it has been a pleasure. Until the next time we may meet." Shinji said as he prepared to take his leave.

"likewise, Ikari." The General responded,heading his own separate way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The audience was,to say the least,large, it seemed that everyone had sent dozens of representatives,everyone but nerv who had two in the space where two dozen were to be expected.

"Welcome everyone,to the demonstration of the Japan heavy Chemical industries' newest product. You will be watching this demonstration at the control room,but we will be taking your questions here..now,onto the questions." Misato rose her hand nearly immediately. "Ah yes,the famous Major Katsuragi."

"I will be giving a few questions put forward by the director of the Evangelion project,Ritsuko Akagi who could not be here today,is this okay?" The man nodded.

"Of course,certainly."

"Well. The machine is powered by an internal nuclear reactor is it not,aren't there safety concerns In carrying out combat operations?"Misato asked.

"Well,there are certainly safety concerns,however I do believe that it is still superior to a unit who runs out of power a mere five minutes after being disconnected from the grid,not to say that our method of controlling is..exceedingly more humane."The man spoke, the small challenge in his tone not going unnoticed by both Misato and Shinji.

"And what about the possibility that the unit will go out of control during combat,are there any safeguards against that?"Misato asked once again,trying noticeably not to be offended.

"Well,i do believe it's a better method of controlling the fate of mankind than putting a 14 year old child in charge of it,don't you?" The man said in a joking tone,Shinji glared at him.

"Our pilots are more than up to the task of defeating the enemy!"

"Don't bother, are you'll do is embarrass us further."Shinji said,leaning his head into his hand as he did.

"Well,you say so but can we really trust these kids? I mean...what if an angel comes and its their bed time!"He said,rousing laughter from the crowd and causing Misato to visibly twitch.

Shinji himself however wasn't really that offended, they could speak all they want, until they had results none of that would matter.

* * *

"The demonstration will be taking place soon, please stand by the windows and watch, there is no need to worry, it's completely safe."

Shinji and Misato were both leaning against the wall,not really paying much attention to activation.

"Do you think it'll sucedde Shinji-kun?"Misato asked,taking a slight glance at the gigantic machine as she did.

"It's probable it'll function but it won't do anything that would allow it to supersede the Evangelion. Not to say that it's really lacking in versatility, the only thing it beats Nerv at is cost and operational range,but even then the progress of the Evangelion program is always improving,we might be able to improve on both matters in time." Shinji said. "but...well,the government isn't looking for what's best,even if it's just cheaper and nothing more they'll use it as an excuse to try and get Nerv to lessen it's influence in Tokyo-3."

"That's worrying though...if they really manage then,we might all be out of a job." Misato said with a soft frown.

"Let's hope a miracle happens then." Shinji said while leaning back.

The machine took it's first step,rocking the ground below it as it did,it's rods serving to make it look much like a porcupine, scary even,not as scary as an angel,but certainly an imposing sight for those not used to it. Shinji couldn't help but notice that it was significantly larger than an Evangelion.

It continued walking,it seemed as if nothing was wrong,but it was now getting dangerously close to the observation area, but Shinji figured it would stop.

It didn't,the uncontrolled machine stepped down on the building,effortlessly crushing it underfoot as it continued to walk forward,unbothered by the small obstacle in it's path. Misato coughed as smoke filled the area.

"Well,it looks like the Jet alone is as badly behaved as it's creators."Misato commented slyly.

"This...this is impossible...the Jet alone was programmed to deal with any contingency..."The lead spoke,his eyes wide.

"And yet it's gone out of control."Shinji commented.

"Exactly, the danger of a meltdown is here because of you." Misato said.

"In this situation all we can do is wait for it to stop." The chairman spoke.

"Hmm,if only it had a 'measily' battery of five minutes,something like this wouldn't be happening." Shinji commented,causing the project's head to scoff.

"Stop it Shinji,the last thing we need right now is to antagonize them."Misato ordered,to which Shinji acquiesced. "Now,you how do we stop it?"

"If we could find a way to delete all the data...but that's impossible,we'd need clearance from on high."

"Then get it!"Misato spat out.

"A-aye!"The man said as he reached for the phone.

To say that the next ten minutes were useless would be an understatement,time and time again the higher ups at the company evaded responsibility as they attempted to pass it off to someone else.

"A written request for the clerance password will be sent." The head commented.

"Jet alone is heading toward Atsugi." The automated voice informed them.

"By then it will already be too later, Shinji-kun."She said,turning toward him.

"yes?"

"We're taking this into our own hands." She informed him.

"About damn time."

* * *

Unit 1 was flying above the skies of what had once been Tokyo,carried by Nerv's costum Evangelion air carriers.

"Are you seriously planning on manually inputting the code Katsuragi?" The project's head asked looking defeated.

"Yes." Misato said without skipping a beat.

"The interior will be flooded with radiation,it will be highly dangerous...not to say,how are you even planning on getting there?" He asked.

"Unit-01 will carry me that far. And if this is the only chance we have to save everyone then I don't really care if it's dangerous." Misato said,causing the chairman to look down.

"...damn it...Kibou,that is the password to delete all it's programming. If my career goes up in flames I might as well save as many people as I can." He said,turning away.

"Thank you.."

"There's no need...goodbye,Major. I Leave it all to you."

* * *

Shinji sat cross legged in one the tight corridors of the air carrier.

"The meltdown will occur in roughly 5 minutes,your objective is to get me into it's back and then stop it's movement." Misato said.

Shinji nodded. "Understood...are you sure you're willing to go this far?"

"I didn't join Nerv so things would be easy..there's no other choice." Misato said.

"We could just blow it up from afar,it's not like the area isn't irradiated to hell and back already." Shinji said,thought he knew that could never happen, not so close to a populated area.

"You know that can't be,for now all we have to do is our duty,I'm trusting you'll do fine Shinji-kun."Misato said.

"I'm not the one going into danger for once,I'll just be sitting back nice and protected under three layers of radiation-proof armor." Shinji joked.

"Well,it can't be you and Rei getting into danger all the time,i also want some of the glory!"Misato joked.

"You better come back alive to enjoy it."Shinji said.

"I'll do my best. Hyuga."

"Aye ma'am?"He asked.

"Once we're dropped off ascend to a safer altitude until it's either stopped or..you know." Misato ordered.

"Understood!"

"Shinji,you know what to do."Misato stated.

"Yes,stay safe."

* * *

The purple Titan that was unit-01 was extended outward from the air carrier,held onto by two prongs as it was prepared for it's drop.

"Eva-01 approaching drop position." Hyuga informed them.

"Docking release!"Misato ordered,holding onto the gigantic fingers of the unit.

"Roger,blanketing AT Field for optimal flight path,Eta until target at subsonic speeds,2 minutes. This is unit 01,heading out!"

With this,the unit was unlocked,soaring gracefully through the air as it flipped until it's feet hit the ground,digging a trench into the muddy soil before the unit took off into a run. "We're catching up to it Misato,get ready!"Shinji said as he reached out his hand and pulled at the Jet alone's back,the robot being forced to stop as the eva's feet dug deep into the ground. Shinji pushed his hand forward,moving it toward the access hatch.

Misato reached out for the acess hatch's opening,only to fail to get to it in time and start falling.

"MISATO!"Shinji cried out before she managed to hold on to one of the access ladders and climb her way back. Giving him a thumb-sup as she did. Shinji exhaled in relief. "Don't get careless Misato.."

Misato entered the robot, the inside was steaming hot, each wall red hot and the metal seeming to sweat as it slowly melted under the heat. "Talk about hot." Misato said as she slowly descended toward it's main control center. Hearing Shinji cuss through the intercoms as struggled to keep the gigantic mass of the Jet alone still.

She found the main control terminal and quickly headed over to it,putting in the command to delete all the data as well as the password.

"hope.."Misato said as she typed out. "E-error?"She asked herself before retyping it in. Only for the same to happen. "There's no way...has the code been altered?"

"Misato,this thing's gonna glow up soon, get out as soon as possible" She heard the young pilot say from the other end of the line as the heat inside the Jet alone increased drastically. Misato herself starting to grow light headed.

"Well..."Misato whispered to herself. "Guess I'll go for the long-shot now." She said as she headed toward the nearest control rod and started to push,exerting herself even further as the environment around her grew hotter and hotter,the warning alarms growing louder by the second as the unit prepared itself to explode.

"Misato,you need to get out now!"Shinji shouted out, but she continued to push,sweat covering mos t of her body as she did her best to push her full strength into stopping the Unit from Exploding. The unit was about to explode,the warnings growing louder by the second and then...the computer turned green,the deletion order carrying through as if by magic as the rods pulled inward and the heat quickly dissipated. "Misato,are you there,are you okay?"

"Here..i think I am..but I don't quite feel okay..it's really hot in here."She complained. Letting herself rest as she sat down next to the wall.

"Ah...thank god. It's a miracle."

_Yes...a miracle..but one set up by someone else._ Misato thought.

* * *

"The plan went as expected, save for Major Katsuragi's unexpected interference." Ritsuko reported.

"It would have gone better if I had known there was a plan to begin with." Shinji commented dryly.

"Your genuine concern was necessary to trick the major of the truth behind this operation."Gendo ensured his son.

"Yeah,yeah,whatever you say it nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm guessing this is why you didn't want me snooping around about the Jet alone project?"Shinji asked.

"Precisely. I did fail to take into consideration possible interference by the major."Gendo commented.

"Your inability to take into account individual motivations may very well be your downfall father."Shinji said to which his father looked down.

"It is possible that this weakness may be an issue in the future. But for now at least there are other matters to worry for." Ritsuko raised an eyebrow.

"Other matters?"She asked.

"Seele have delayed their plan. Unit 08,03 and 09 have received extra funding to finalize their completion."

"How?"Shinji asked. "Seele putting more power into Nerv's hands,that can't be part of their plan"

"No...i believe another organization is interfering with their plans,one who holds particularly high power in both Germany and the united states."Gendo stated.

"That's where all those units are being constructed...Seele is not so invincible after all...but to think we might have another enemy" Shinji commented.

"An enemy powerful enough to subvert Seele's control over the UN...that is a scary thought."Ritsuko said as Gendo gave a nod.

"Even so..scenario Alef must continue...it is humanity's only hope."

_**Act 0:Genesis of Evangelion. End**_

* * *

_**AN:Well,that's it for this chapter as well as for Act 0,in the next act things will ramp up as new and scarier angels join the battle as well as two new pilots. But things might not end as soon as you may expect them too. There are curious forces at play in this changed world of evangelion after all.**_

_**Edit:If you're wondering why this chapter had to be re-uploaded it was because my dumbass forgot to format it properly, please diss me in the reviews for it.**_


	9. Act I Ch1-Asuka strikes

_**AN:Welcome to Act 1,also known as,the actual start of the story. Act 0 served as an introduction to Shinji and his relationships as well as the world of Tokyo-3 as well as the introduction for the main two villains of the first half of the series. Essentially it's a prologue with this act being where things actually..well,begin!**_

* * *

_**Act 1:Calm before the storm.**_

A Helicopter overflew the waters of Japan,the world looking serene and unmarred from high above,as if the dreaded impact had never occurred.

"Amazing,we're actually in one of the military's helicopters!" Kensuke said in his usual military excitement. Shinji dreaded the fact that the day might come in which he'd have to tell Kensuke that he was a backup pilot candidate."I'm really glad to have a buddy like you Shinji!"

"I thought you guys must be getting pretty sick of being cramped up all day so I decided to take you out on a date!"Misato declared in a mixture of teasing and joking. That however was enough to utterly excite Touji.

"ohhh,really do you mean it,this is a date Misato!?"Touji asked in utter joy.

Shinji felt bad for the class president in situations like these, no matter what she did it appeared Touji only had eyes for older,completely out of his league women.

"Yeah,you've all been such great friends to Shinji that it thought it would be better to give a little reward!"Misato said with a teasing wink.

"Dont encourage them misato,give them an inch and they'll take a mile." Shinji joked,causing both of his friends to look at him in offense.

"Come on man,you know we aren't like that!" Touji whined,causing Shinji to look at him in amused disbelief.

"I've known you for far too long to believe that."

"Your lack of faith in me is really something else!"Touji complained again.

"I wouldn't have a lack of faith in you if you weren't such a perverted lecher in the first place." Shinji replied in a cruelly dry tone. Thought he was, of course, joking.

"Your words cut deep man!"Touji cried in mock sadness.

"But seriously,embarrass me today and I will punch you." Shinji warned his friend.

"Ah,you hit like a girl so I'm not worried!"Touji declared.

"Hey guys,look at that! It's the fleet..no way,it's huge! That's at least 2 carriers..and are those battleships,amazing!" Kensuke commented as he pressed his face against the window to get a better view.

"That's Nato's fleet for you,you'd think they would spend less on it considering their only actual enemies have the naval power of a duck without both legs." Shinji commented.

"But why did they sail this far...what kind of thing are they carrying?"Kensuke asked himself.

"It's Evangelion Unit 02" Shinji commented offhandedly but that was of course enough to cause Kensuke to enter what could only be called a nerdgasm.

"Really,another Evangelion,what's this one like, what color is?is it cool?is it as big as unit 01,larger?You've got to tell me these things man!"

"I regret everything." Shinji declared,causing Misato to laugh from the co-pilot's seat. "Misato switch spots with me."

"No can do, only adults allowed on the front seat" Misato joked.

"I hate you with every inch of my being." Shinji said while crossing his arms.

"Well,that certainly wasn't what it looked like when you were calling out my name in despair at the Jet alone incident~" She teased him,causing him to look away with a blush and a pout.

"That was just because I didn't want to get my Commanding officer killed,nothing else!" Shinji lied.

" Sure thing Shinji" She teased. "Well,you boys better behave,I've personally meet this pilot before and she can be a bit...rowdy."

"That doesn't get my hopes high for what her personality will be."Shinji commented.

"Don't worry,once you get used to her you'll actually find her personality charming."Misato said,though from the slight movement of her eyes to the side Shinji could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"You are only lowering my already terrible expectations Misato."Shinji said.

"It'll be fine!"She assured with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"The last time you said that you nearly died inside a giant robot." Shinji reminded her.

"But it was fine in the end!"

"Your definition of fine and mine seem to be very at odds Misato."Shinji commented sarcastically.

The Helicopter slowly lowered,coming into a graceful halt on the deck of the Aircraft carrier 'Over the rainbow'.

Kensuke was the first to hop out of the Helicopter,excitedly bringing up his camera and taking as many pictures as he humanly could. As Shinji stepped out he couldn't help but be awed by the sheer amount of military equipment on deck,things like the new F-35,older F-16s and even a few Harriers. It seemed like the joint militaries of Nato had put a lot of resources into the escort. Touji meanwhile was unfortunate enough to have his hat be blown off his head by a gust of wind,causing him to rush after it and causing a minor disruption among the deck's crew.

Shinji brought a hand up to his face as he slowly walked toward were Touji was,both because that was were they were headed and because he wanted to make sure Touji didn't do anything too stupid.

As Touji chased his hat he eventually found it stuck underneath the shoe of a particular red-haired girl.

"Hi Misato! Long time no see!"The girl said,hair flowing in the wind as Touji tried fruitlessly to remove the hat from beneath her feet.

"Ah, I see you've grown Asuka."Misato commented as she looked at Touji in exasperation.

"Yes,but I've not just grown taller,my figure's filled out as well!"She said confidently puffing out her chest.

"Well Shinji-kun,this Is Asuka Langley Sohryu,the third Child." Misato said.

And then there was a gust of wind,causing Asuka's dress to be lifted up with the wind,to which she was none too pleased about.

_SLAP(3x)!_

Shinji rubbed his sore cheek with his hand. Kensuke had barely registered he'd been slapped at all and Touji was livid.

"What the hell was that?!"Touji bellowed out in anger.

"The viewing fee,quite a bargain don't you think?"The girl asked as if her question wasn't inherently absurd.

"AH,well,then take a look at mine!"Touji shouted as he began to pull his pants down. Shinji immediately moved forward,trying to stop his friend from doing what he knew he was gonna do.

"Touji n-"But it was too late,his pants and,accidentally,his boxers,were already down.

_SLAP!_

Touji recoiled backward. Nursing his wound with his hand. Then,as he turned toward Shinji...

_SMACK!_

Touji was sent flying back from a well executed uppercut,sliding through the ground before finally ending up near Misato's feet.

"What the hell was that for man!"He complained,now with both his cheeks and chin hurting as well as a wounded pride.

"I warned you. Besides, i hit like a girl don't I?"Shinji asked sarcastically.

"Well...who's the famous First child.."She asked,glancing in disgust at Touji on the ground. "Please don't tell me it's that one."

Misato chuckled as she pointed toward Shinji. "Not to worry,the first's the one that one over there!"

She leaned in,analyzing him closely. "At first glance he looks kind of boring,but I guess he's got some spirit."She said,glancing over at Touji's fallen form.

"Thank you?"Shinji said,tilting his head in confusion the perceived half compliment.

* * *

"I thought you were the leader of this bunch of boy scouts but sadly It appears I was mistaken."The Admiral spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Boy scouts?"Shinji asked himself.

"Thank you for understanding Admiral. Your help is much appreciated." Misato said in a tone of false politeness that Shinji could see through a million miles away.

"Oh no,thank _you_.."The admiral replied sarcastically. "For giving me the chance to babysit a bunch of kids."

"We appreciate your help in aiding in the marine transport of Evangelion Unit 02. Here are the specs for the mobile power supply socket" Misato said,handing over the papers to the admiral.

"I would never approve of such a request in the first place,and there is nothing it can do against this 'angel' that our fleet couldn't in the first place!" The Admiral shot out in a fit of anger.

"They all say that until the enemy actually arrives." Shinji muttered.

"What did you say there,boy?"The Admiral asked,raising from his seat to take a step toward him only to be stopped by Misato.

"IT was no-"She began,but Shinji wouldn't allow her to finish.

"Nothing, I was just mentioning how that is the same mindset the JSSDF had before they hypocritically came running to Nerv for help. Would have saved time and lives if only their pride hadn't gotten in the way." Shinji said,uncaring to the murderous expression the admiral was now giving him. " It's ironic really, you're the first ones to say that pride holds no place in a war and then pull this kind of stunt. But,well...I'm just a boy scout,so what do I know?"Shinji 'asked' with a careless shrug.

"GET THESE CHILDREN OFF MY BRDIGE!"The Admiral ordered,looking as if he had a vein about to burst.

"Well that's not necessary Admiral,i might be a child but I do have the motor capacity to walk out of a door alone, you know?"Shinji said in a mocking tone before shutting up due to the particularly angry glare Misato was throwing him.

"Well,i'm sure the kids wouldn't mind waiting outside,would you?" Misato asked,thought from her tone Shinji could tell it wasn't really a question as much as a polite order.

"Aye Major."Shinji said, walking out with both Kensuke,Touji and Sohryu.

"Good going,you managed to get us expelled out of the bridge,idiot!"Asuka chastised him with an annoyed glare.

"I have no patience for hypocrites like that guy, besides he's the one who came in bad faith to begin with. I don't have any qualms with the military if they aren't assholes." Shinji said,leaning against the wall with an annoyed frown.

"Tsk!"

* * *

After an uncomfortable elevator ride that all parties would prefer not to remember and the addition of none other than Ryoji Kaji to their group,they were all sitting in the carrier's mess hall.

"This place sure is nice..nothing beats Nerv's thought."Misato commented before glaring at Kaji "Would be much better if you weren't here thought.."

"Ah Katsuragi,i see you're as cruel as always." Kaji joked,taking a sip of his tea as he did. "I don't understand how you can take having someone like this as your CO,Shinji-kun."

"She's normally not quite so prejudiced." Shinji commented. "You must have murdered her dog or something." He said with a joke.

"I assure you I did nothing of the sort..in fact, Misato and I had a thing in the past." He commented.

"By a thing you must mean a mistake,dont you?"Misato asked cruelly.

"I never thought you'd be the bitter-ex type Misato." Shinji said as he took a sip of his tea. Causing her to rise to her feet and put her hands on the table.

"I'm not bitter!"

"With the scene you're causing it sure does look like it."Ryoji commented with a sly grin. "It appears she hasn't changed at all, has she Ikari-kun?"

"I Wouldn't know..but that does beg the question of how you even my name." Shinji asked.

"Are you kidding?You're a legend,the invincible First child,3 confirmed kills with only minor damages." _Minor damages?_ Shinji asked himself._ I wouldn't consider having to change all of the Evangelion's upper body armor over two times minor by any stretch of the word. Certainly could have been more effective with the fifth._

"The rumors of my invincibility are wildly exaggerated." Shinji commented.

"Exaggerated or not,the fact they even exist say much about your piloting skills Ikari-kun." Kaji mentioned. Raising to his feet. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Cya." Shinji said with a wave.

"This has got to be some sort of bad joke." Misato muttered beneath her breath. "I'm gonna wake up and be right back in my apartment ready to take Shinji and his brats to the carrier.."

"Hey!"Both of the brats called out in offense.

"You're the one who had the idea to bring them in the first place!"Shinji complained

* * *

"So.." Kaji spoke,dragging a cigarette from his mouth. "what did you think of the first child?"

Asuka pondered the question for a few seconds.

"He seems arrogant,like he thinks too highly of himself. Otherwise there's nothing remarkable about him at all." Asuka commented.

"Yet his combat sync ratio is well over 65% in combat."

Had Kaji not reached out to grab her Asuka would have plummeted down to her death.

"65%?!"She said with wide eyes. "That's impossible!"

* * *

"That Captain was a real asshole, putting us all out of the bridge because of what Shinji did." Touji complained, looking at his friend with a frown.

"It's not my fault he was an asshole."Shinji complained. "Besides,all that happened was boring bureaucracy and nothing else. You missed pretty much nothing important. Unless you consider Misato getting angry at Kaji-kun important."

"I guess...talking about that Kaji guy,you seemed to get along with him pretty well." Touji commented.

"He's the kind of person I can get along with,very honest with himself." Shinji said.

"He's a jerk is what he is,he hasn't changed at all!" Misato complained, still red with embarrassment.

"He seems like a good guy Misato, don't let the past sins of someone dictate your interactions with them so thoroughly" Shinji replied.

"First child.." A voice could be heard coming from above. Shinji gazed up only to be greeted with the face of none other than the third child. " Come with me!"

"Oh boy,what did I do now.."

* * *

It turned out that Shinji had,in fact, not done anything wrong at all and that Asuka just wanted to brag about her Evangelion. Shinji certainly wasn't going to throw away his chance at seeing the production model up-close for the first time.

"Red..i didn't know the production model was red."Shinji commented as Asuka pulled up it's covering to reveal the unit's gigantic frame.

"The Color isn't the only difference!"Asuka declared proudly.

"Of course,Eva-02 is the production type,that means its got all sorts of improvements on the test and prototypes,increased synchronization ratio,advanced computer systems and all that sort of thing."Shinji said.

"Exactly,unlike your unit-01 that synchronized with an untrained pilot like you,my unit 02 was made for actual combat situations!"She declared proudly. But Shinji raised a finger to object.

"I've actually been trained." He stated dryly.

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Well..."She said,facing going red from embarrassment. "It's not like that matters, my unit-02 is still clearly the superior machine."

"Can't argue with th-"Shinji began before the ship boat started to rock from side to side and the distant sound of an explosion could be heard,shortly followed by automated combat alerts.

"Was that..."

"A shock-wave,something exploded nearby!" Asuka declared,rushing down her evangelion as she headed toward the railing, quickly followed by Shinji. Where they where quite quickly greeted with the sight of an exploding frigate. "What's that."

"Could it be an Angel?"Shinji asked himself as the underwater creature cleaved straight through a battleship as if it was made of tissue paper.

"A real one?" Asuka asked herself,both apprehension and expectation in her voice.

"We've go to do something." Shinji said,Those words enough to light a bulb inside Asuka's head.

"hehehehe,this is my chance..."She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Damn it,what is that thing!"The Admiral demanded to known in a rough voice,none in his crew responding as they watched an endless barrage of ammunition be shot at their unrevealed target to no effect.

"Sir,hood is requesting a heading change of point five degrees,Vanguard requesting permission to retreat." The vice-admiral spoke.

"Allow both to proceed as needed,get our squadrons in the air. Where is the Bismarck?"

"13 KM westward sir,she'll be with us in an hour at the most, but her n2 armaments aren't at full,she wasn't loaded out for this kind of operation."

"Damn it...get the Shinigami and the illustrious to retreat and all other vessels to form up tightly around the transport vessel,we aren't loosing the cargo."

At right around that moment,the familiar face of none other than Misato Katsuragi peeked in.

"Seems like you have an emergency there. Care to ask for our help?"She asked.

"No unauthorized personnel in the bridge!"The admiral shouted as he watched the Illustrious go up in flames.

* * *

Shinji was being dragged around by Sohryu,where to?Only god knew,and probably Sohryu herself. They stopped before a stairway. "Wait here!" She declared and before he could ask anything walked in with plug suit in hand. After a few seconds of silence Shinji felt as if he had no choice but to look at what exactly it was that she was doing down there.

"What are you d-" And that was when he saw that she was naked..right,putting her plugsuit on.

"DON'T PEEP YOU PERVERT!"She shouted,causing him to yelp out a 'sorry' as he looked away in a hurry. "Why do all boys have to be such perverts."

She clicked a button in her plugsuit,it deflating to hug her body. "Well...this is Asuka,time to shine." She told herself.

* * *

A dozen missiles struck the water's surface,their shock-wave alone enough to keel over lesser ships but whatever it was that stalked those waters it didn't even seem to be mildly bothered. Simply moving from ship to ship as if looking for something.

"hmpf, An AT field cannot be penetrated with this kind of firepower" Kaji mentioned as he threw a cigarette down and stomped with his foot. "Looks like I have to bail..what a pain."

He looked out toward the transport ship. "Well,i leave these lives with you kiddos. Good luck and all the best!"

* * *

A red plugsuit was thrown at Shinji,who looked at it weirdly.

"Let's go."Asuka declared.

"You're gonna need to be a tad more specific than that." Shinji said only for the girl to scoff in annoyance.

"Come with me!"She declared,and Shinji was forced to sigh as he went back to get into the plugsuit he'd been given.

"I'm guessing you want me to sally out with you?" Shinji asked as he sat uncomfortably in his plugsuit,crossing his legs because the female plugsuits lacked any special protection for...'those' parts.

"Yes,I'll show you just how great my piloting skills are, First!" She declared as she opened the entry plug manually. "Just get in and be amazed by my skill!"

And so they entered,Asuka taking her spot in the pilot's seat while Shinji was forced to stand at her side.

"[Fill in LCL,Initiate Start sequence. Connecting Neural interface,release of left pitch.] Synchro Start!" Asuka declared,the first part of her small speech in German as she leaned back in her seat,the unit coming alive around them. "Good...Evangelion Unit-02,Activate!"

"Unit-02,abort start sequence immediately!"The admiral could be heard ordering from the other end of the line.

"I Don't care,Asuka,go for it!" Misato could be heard piping in.

"This is Evangelion Unit-02 with pilots Sohryu and Ikari,we have deemed this Angel not just a threat against this fleet but the nation of Japan as well as the world. As such,we will be engaging in combat operations regardless of the admiral's wishes,that is all." Shinji declared.

"Don't speak for me,idiot!"Asuka shouted. "But he's right,we will be fighting this thing whether you want it or not!"

The Angel moved under the surface,sending spouts of water upward as it did. "It's coming!" Shinji declared.

"Yes,Unit-02 launching!" And with that action,the unit took a graceful leap up at the sky,clearing the transport ship a single moment before it was destroyed by the incoming Angel. The unit soared through the sky like a graceful dove,landing on the top portion of a frigate. "Where is it?"

"To our left."Shinji said as he used his sixth sense to look for the Angel's at field.

"Misato, we've only got 60 seconds of power,get the external power supply socket into the main deck!" Asuka demanded as the unit leaped into the air once more.

"Got it!"Misato said as she watched Unit-02 fly thought the air once again and land on another one of the many ships of the fleet. And then the one after that,and the one after that,each jump crushing metal underfoot as it approached the over the rainbow.

"Unit-02 coming in for a landing!"Asuka declared as the final jump was made.

"And it's gonna be rough!"Shinji added moments before the behemoth crashed on deck,causing the entire ship to tilt to the side as the Eva's full weight was settled on it. Jets sliding into the waters below much to Kensuke's dissatisfaction. "Be quick,it's in our 9 o'clock."

"Switching to external power" Asuka declared as she plugged the unit into the external battery. "Switch complete."

"We still don't have any weapons." Shinji commented as he watched the underwater presence of the Angel move closer.

"The progressive knife should be enough."She said,sure of herself.

"Hopefully you're right." Shinji said.

"Of course I am!" She declared,willing the unit to bring out it's progressive knife she did.

The Angel cleared the water,jumping an impossible distance as it's gigantic mouth opened in an attempt to swallow the Evangelion whole. The Eva was forced to stop it's advance,both hands attempting feebly to push away it's closing jaws as the knife was twisted out of them.

The Evangelion dug it's feet into the runway of the Carrier,the angel's impossible method of propulsion keeping it's momentum even in the air as it pushed against the red titan.

Both Shinji and Asuka could feel as they lost every precious inch of ground. "Damn it,we need to do something!" Shinji cursed out as the Evangelion's feet approached the edge of the carrier.

"Stop saying the obvious!"Asuka shouted.

"Sorry! Is this a bad moment to say I can't swim?"Shinji asked.

"Shut the hell up!"

As they bickered the Evangelion's foot finally slipped,causing the unit along with the Angel to fall into the cold waters below. The Eva now solidly pressed inside the Angel's mouth as they both cringed from the pain.

"This has turned into a difficult situation."Shinji commented.

"Shut up and let me focus!"Asuka shot out as the Angel continued to press them both against it's massive jaws.

"Ja..."Shinji responded before shutting up.

"Misato, tell me you have a plan!"Asuka demanded as the Angel pulled them further down.

"I do."The major replied "We're scuttling two of the battleships in the Angel's path,you have to open the Angel's mouth on my mark and neutralize it's AT field!"

"That Simple?"Asuka asked. "Then it should be easy!"

With a click Asuka turned off the Eva's internal communications and looked at Shinji,a confident smile spread across her face. "Watch and learn first,this is what a true Evangelion pilot can do!"

Asuka proceeded to try and make the Angel's mouth come open to no success,the Unit was utterly immobile under the foreign environment that was water. "Scheiße!" Asuka cursed out as the unit failed to move.

"So this is what a true pilot can do,uh?" Shinji commented sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth idiot!"Asuka shot back as the angel continued approaching the recently scuttled ships.

"Asuka,you're approaching the position,open it's mouth quickly!" Misato ordered from the other end.

"I'm trying!"Asuka replied in irritation.

"We need to cooperate."Shinji said as they quickly approached the target position.

"Cooperate?what are you stupid?!"

"Would you prefer to loose the battle?!"Shinji shot back in annoyance.

"Tsk.."Asuka scoffed,biting her lip before relenting. "Fine,but you follow _my_ lead not the other way around wonderboy!"

"Fine,just say the word." Shinji said,preparing himself as the unit drew ever closer to the two ships.

The Evangelion drew closer, still sitting immobile inside the Angel's jaws as it awaited it's command to move.

"Let's do this!"Asuka shouted out.

"Got it!"Shinji replied.

Both pushed their wills into the unit,the red titan's eyes beginning to glow,dimly at first before they lit up the darkness of the water,it's hands dug into the upper side of the Angel's jaws,it's feet into it's their underside. And then it pushed,metal giving away as it the angel's gigantic teeth sank into it,but slowly yet surely it's mouth opened.

Then it was the light of the Eva's soul that pushed out,AT field overlapping with AT field to neutralize each-other,even so the jaws of the angel continued to push downward,making one final attempt at closing shut as it could now predict,or perhaps fear it's own demise.

"Come on..just a little bit longer"Shit whispered out as the unit struggled to keep the angel's mouth open,and then fire. A gigantic explosion sent the unit barreling upwards, the plan had worked,even as he flew through the air he could feel the Angel's AT field quickly going critical before fading into nothing.

The Eva landed in an ungraceful position atop the over the rainbow's deck,but that hardly mattered,the battle was 'd done it.

* * *

The rush of battle had long since faded by the time the unit along with the rest of the fleet finally reached port. Asuka still in her plug-suit as she sat leaning against a crate and looking at the blue horizon and ocean below. If nothing else Japan had a picturesque scenery of the likes she'd never seen before.

Thinking back to the battle Asuka was pleased with herself, she'd managed to defeat her first enemy with little loos to both herself and her unit,thought some 3,000 sailors had died. A shame,but such things were bound to happen when fighting an enemy such as the angels.

Taking a sip of her water she thought about the first child, he had certainly not been what she'd pictured when she'd heard of the 'invincible' first,three time savior of Tokyo-3 not to say that he'd also apparently saved the city of Atsugi some time before she'd arrived as well, thought not from an Angel. She didn't particularly like nor dislike the first child, she thought he was a pervert, like all boys,Kaji excluded. But, besides that, he seemed...tolerable.

But..she felt challenged. "60% Sync ratio uh...bullshit."

Whether or not she personally liked the first child didn't matter,she was the best Evangelion pilot,and she wouldn't allow him to overtake her, if he thought it would be so easy he had another thing coming altogether.

* * *

Misato sat leaning against the side of her car,her oldest and frankly spoken only friend sitting in the passenger's sit as they watched unit-2 be removed from the carrier and into the soil of Japan itself.

"I must admit,they had a pretty impressive collective synchronization ratio,they managed to beat both their records."Ritsuko said as she looked at the data in her PDA.

"Yeah,but personality wise they couldn't clash more" Misato commented.

"Shinji's so dedicated to piloting Evangelion that it won't matter,he'll manage to be professional regardless of the circumstances."

"That's not what I mean," Misato elaborated. ",or did you forget they'll be living together?"

"It'll be fine, kids their age butt heads all the time." Ritsuko said,still focusing on her work as always.

"kids their age aren't normally expected to save the world Ritz"Misato replied.

"They might bring out the best in each-other, you never know."The doctor said with a shrug.

"Since when are you the optimist in this friendship?"Misato asked with a sulking face.

"Since you became so gloom and doom,you need to cheer up or I'll be forced to do it for you."Ritsuko joked.

"If you're ever forced to be the cheery one I'm pretty sure the whole world's gonna end."Misato commented in joking.

* * *

A Japanese man with a scar across his left eye and a cross hanging from his neck walked into an empty church,approaching another man that stood at the altar.

"It is here." The man declared,his voice devoid of any emotion.

"You must be more specific..there are many things that could be here." The elderly man behind the altar spoke,placing down his bible as he did.

"The seed..the origin of all sin and our liberation from death...is has arrived." A grin spread across the elderly man's face,sinister and dark,unfitting of a priest most certainly.

"I see...our plan may start at last."

* * *

_**AN:And here we have yet Another secret organization,thought this one has actually be hinted at in the past,in particular in the first meeting of the instrumentality committee back in chapter 2.**_


	10. Act I Chapter 2-Dance if you want to win

_**AN:Well,here we go for this next chapter,like the last one it's a bit long but hey,more for you right?**_

* * *

Shinji walked toward school as per usual when he was suddenly approached.

"Guten morgen Shinji!"Asuka greeted bombastically,causing Shinji to wonder how exactly it was she always had so much energy.

"Good morning Sohryu."Shinji replied in a tired tone,his body and mind both tired from,as usual,his unhealthy sleeping habits.

" Why so gloom and doom first?" Asuka asked,giving him no time to respond as she spoke again. "We might be rivals but that doesn't mean you've got to act like that."

"Rivals?"Shinji asked.

"It's natural that the second-best will become a rival to the best,no?"Asuka asked and though Shinji knew well what she meant he couldn't help but tease her regardless.

"I know it's hard to get on my level Sohryu,but declaring yourself my rival won't help you achieve it."He replied,causing Asuka to give a gasp that sounded much like the sound that would come from a dying animal.

"That's not what I meant at all First,you're the one who has the lower Sync ratio!" She said in anger.

"Sync ratio doesn't meant anything,you only need to look at our kill counts when compared to each other,it's still at 3-1 in my favor." Shinji said.

"As if! You've been here four times as long,from this point onward my kill count will surpass yours easily!" Asuka replied.

"Well,you say that but even giving you a 3-1 is generous,i did help with the last one after all."

"Shut up!" she demanded. "I didn't need your help!"

"Seems like an excuse to me."

"You're insufferable!"

* * *

Turns out that getting into Sohryu's bad side had been,in hindsight, a terrible idea. Even after school ended and they finally got home she was still,_still _arguing with him.

"I can't believe I have to live with a guy like you,a boy and a girl shouldn't be living in the same roof after the age of seven!" She shot out in complaint.

"Don't say stupid things Sohryu and besides,what am I supposed to do?!" Shinji asked in irritation.

"Go ask your father to get me out of this stupid place!" Asuka demanded. "He got you a piloting spot in the first place so this should be easy!"

"He didn't give me a piloting spot Sohryu,the Marduk report chose me,besides there's nowhere else for you to go!" Shinji replied, growing tired of having this pointless conversation. At least Asuka wasn't being too bad toward Rei,besides having called her 'weird' and 'boring' neither of which were really that bad,at least when compared to the hell she was putting him throught.

"I could go live with Kaji,he's a much better person than you!" Asuka said, causing Shinji to bring a hand to his face.

"He's twice your age!"

"Age is just a number!" Asuka replied in a way that made Shinji want to repeatedly slam his head into a wall.

"By that logic prison is also _just_ a room Sohryu!" Shinji replied,bringing a hand to his head in annoyance.

"Go to hell first!" Asuka declared before storming off and slamming the door to her room shut.

* * *

A day had passed ever since his little 'meeting' with Sohryu and as was usual at the end of the month Shinji and his fellow pilots were undergoing the usual synchronization tests. Shinji,however,could tell that he wasn't doing well.

Where normally his mind was clear,filled only with thoughts about the warmth of the plug or his determination in making the world a better place today it was filled with thoughts on a certain red-haired ace.

Asuka bothered him in a way he really couldn't describe,maybe it was her arrogance and generally annoying personality,but he'd dealt with worse in both aspects and yet...something was off, like it didn't connect, he felt as if he was missing a piece of the puzzle that was Asuka Langely Sohryu and that irritated him.

"Shinji."He could hear 's voice call out from the other end of the line.

"Yes Ritz?"He asked,opening his eyes and breaking from his train of thought.

"Your synchronization ratio is pretty bad compared to your average, are you doing okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just unfocused. How bad is it?"

"62%" Shinji cringed. "Are you sure everything's just fine?"

"I'm good Ritsuko,i swear." Shinji assured her once more. " I could do with a cup of coffee right about this time thought."

"That can be arranged,come meet me once the test's done." Ritsuko said,Shinji nodded.

* * *

"This place?" Shinji asked as he looked out the window,the entire Geofront shown clearly from above, Nerv's pyramid seemed,from all the way up there, unimaginably small.

"It's not the fanciest,but you've got to admit the view is good,no?"Ritsuko asked,sitting down. "I often come here with Misato,thought it would do you some good to talk as well."

"You come here with Misato? I can see that." Shinji joked. "The view's nice...but..never-mind."

"Well,what's on your mind?"The doctor asked. Shinji looked at his cup and thought about what to say, what really was on his mind?

He supposed Sohryu was a good answer,but it was more than that, it was that nagging thing about her that he couldn't get, like he was missing something important.

"Have you ever felt like you're missing something important?" Shinji asked,looking out of the window instead of at her as he did.

"It depends,in which way?" She responded.

"Like there is something about a person you should know, a fact that could change how things are but that you just don't seem to grasp. Something so big you really shouldn't miss it." Shinji said.

"You've nearly perfectly described my relationship with your father." Ritsuko joked,but Shinji could tell there was frustration behind that joke. It pained him to see how a woman he truly respected was destroying herself for his father's sake and it wasn't as if his father really cared for her...but he wouldn't say that,he was too afraid, too cowardly. "Is this about Asuka?"

"I can't understand her, she seems to straightforward yet almost like she isn't being honest, not just with other people,but almost like she's not being honest with herself." Shinji said. Running his finger along the rim of his cup as the doctor took a sip out of hers.

"Often to deal with things they can't bear people will lie to themselves and push others away. Have you ever heard of the hedgehog's dilemma?"Ritsuko asked,Shinji shook his head. "People are like hedgehogs, in seeking comfort from the cold they will inevitably hurt each-other,as such some people prefer to isolate themselves completely rather than risk being hurt."

"And in seeking not to hurt themselves in the pursuit of warmth they will instead slowly and painfully freeze to death."Shinji added.

"A interesting addition,I've got to say I've rarely heard it before." Ritsuko admitted with a smile.

"So,you think Asuka might be trying to distance herself from others so she doesn't have to risk being hurt?" Shinji asked.

"It's possible, you never know until you can get close to the person."

"But she's making it really difficult to get close to her, if she doesn't give any openings then it's impossible for me to figure things out." Shinji said.

"You must be patient with others, she may yet open her heart to you in time." She Said.

"I doubt that, she hates my gut." Shinji said.

" Or maybe she's trying to convince herself that she hates your guts." Ritsuko said, Shinji sighed and took a sip from his coffee.

"Maybe.."He looked out of the window again. " Making new connections is hard Ritz"

"It is." She agreed. "But it may save you from the cold."

"Thank you for this..i think I understand Sohryu a tad better now..as well as myself."

"No need to thank me,what's a surrogate mother for if not to help her false son out!"

* * *

Kaji walked into Ritsuko's office,wrapping his arms around his old friend's neck as he leaned in with a seductive smile on his face.

"You've grown thinner." Kaji said. Tilting her face toward him with his hand

"Oh,is that so?" Akagi asked with a smile.

"You're suffering from unrequited love." Kaji declared,causing the doctor to let out a laugh.

"And who made you a seer?"She asked.

"It's simple." The man said as he trailed his finger along her face and toward her mole. "A woman with a mole on the pathway of her tears is bound to a life full of them."

"Are you trying to seduce me with silly superstitions?"Ritsuko asked jokingly. "Even if you were,it wont work, we've got a very angry face looking at us."

"She has been there a while,hasn't she?" He asked with a laugh as he let go of Ritsuko's neck.

"It's already been 5 years Kaji,good to have you." Ritsuko said as the man in question sat on the corner of her table.

"Yeah,it's been a while."He commented,taking a sip of his coffee,or rather to say the coffee he'd stolen from Ritsuko.

"I've got to say,you're a little less discreet than I'd thought." Ritsuko said as an irate Misato walked into the room.

"He's never been discreet in his entire life!"Misato declared as she walked past the two.

"How mean..." Kaji commented. Causing Misato turn back and glare at him.

"What are you even doing here,you've delivered unit-02 already so you're free to leave!" Misato said in anger.

"Sadly I do have to go." Kaji commented,putting down 'his' cup of coffee. " A mission to Vladivostok."

"Ah,i didn't know as much,what for?" Ritsuko asked.

"It's classified but,i might as well say it. I'm going there to escort another pilot." He said.

"The Russian one,wasn't she injured?"The doctor asked.

"Not the Russian one,the Brit,she'll be arriving tomorrow by train,after that we'll be waiting for 05's completion before the it's sent to Japan." Kaji said, to which Ritsuko nodded.

"Good,i hope they take as long as possible so I don't have to see your sorry face ever again!"Misato shot out.

"Is it me or is she even more cruel than usual?"Kaji asked.

"It must be love,surely." Ritsuko commented,causing Misato to throw the clipboard in her hand at her old friend.

"Don't say something like that,i would rather kill myself a thousand times over than be with that fool!" Misato declared in anger.

And then,of course, as if prompted by her declaration,the Angel alarms went off.

"OH,YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

Vice-commander Fuyutsuki walked into Nerv's bridge with a cool and collected gaze.

"Report." He ordered as alarm rang all around him.

"We just got this report from the battle cruiser Haruna, a huge submerged object was detected off the kii peninsula. We've also got data from the EU task force that reported encountering it 15 minutes earlier 2 kilometers to the west of the Haruna and engaged it with the submarine Bismarck to no effect." A bridge member hurriedly reported.

"Examine all data we've gathered."The vice-commander ordered as he watched the unidentified target move in the map,represented by a single black dot.

"Data received and analyzed,it matches Wavelength pattern Blue. Confirmed to be an Angel!"

"Understood..all personnel to stage one alert!" The sub-commander ordered.

* * *

Not even an hour later both Evangelion units were already overflying the Japanese countryside,quickly headed toward their newest target,the Angel dubbed Israfel.

"The recent battles have severely damaged our interception capabilities as well as Tokyo-3's final stage defenses,as such you two will be sent to face the angel in direct combat at the water's edge.." Misato reported over the radio.

"Understood." Shinji said as he leaned into his seat, trying not to focus too much on the fact that he felt like he was suspended in nothing.

"This sucks.."Asuka commented. "My first debut battle and she won't even let me pilot solo!"

"It's just procedure Sohryu,no need to be mad about it." Shinji commented,the feed from his cockpit appearing in hers.

"Shut up and just don't get in my way first, I'll prove you once and for all who's actually the better pilot!"

"Geez,you sure have a twisted personality." Shinj commented offhandedly.

"The one with the twisted personality here is you first!"Asuka shouted in response,causing Shinji's ears to start ringing.

"Does your voice only have an 'extra loud' mode to it?" Shinji asked sarcastically.

Ignoring both of their bickering Misato gave the order to drop the units,02 being dropped a second before 01,both falling to the ground before gracefully landing on the beach below.

"Two against one isn't what I would call a fair fight." Asuka commented.

"The whole point of a war is to be as unfair to the enemy as possible" Shinji commented from the other end,only causing Asuka to scoff in response.

The Angel rose from the ocean,sending up an impressive wave of water as it did,it's height was scary,nearly double that of the massive Evangelions.

"I'll deal with this,just cover me!" Asuka declared as she willed forward her unit.

"Roger.."Shinji agreed with a hint of annoyance as he rose his rifle and began to shoot suppressive fire at the Angel. Asuka proceeded to leap from building to building,clearing the distance between herself and the enemy in an impressively short amount of time.

Then,with the naginata in her hand,she swung,cleaving the Angel clean in half in a single blow,a ridiculously easy victory.

"And that makes it 3-2,first!"Asuka declared proudly as her unit stood in front of the fallen Angel.

"I'll admit,that was pretty good." Shinji said,swallowing his pride to give the other pilot a much deserved compliment. That is until the Angel's 'corpse' started to twitch. "Or maybe not..."

* * *

"Today at 11:01:29 AM Unit-01 was attacked by target Alpha and promptly put out of commission, 1 second later at 11:01:30AM, Unit-02 was attacked by target Beta and likewise put out of commission." Shinji looked down in Shame,not knowing if it was his defeat,or having been defeated one second before Sohryu that hurt the most.

"Here we have a comment from the chairperson of project E."

"I'm disappointed." The voice of Ritsuko could be heard playing back.

"This is all your fault!"Asuka complained,getting up from her seat and pointing at Shinji.

"My fault?!"Shinji asked "If you weren't so fixated on being number one instead of defeating the angels this wouldn't have been a problem in the first place! You're reckless!"

"Reckless?! How dare you call me that you sorry excuse for a pilot!"

"At least this sorry excuse of a pilot knows not to rush in when they know nothing about the enemy!"Shinji shouted.

"Bold of you to say when you look like a drowned rat!"

"Look at yourself in the mirror Sohryu!"Shinji said irritated.

"It would be a better sight than looking at your face!"Asuka shouted back at him.

"Silence!"Fuyutsuki demanded. "Because of your actions we have been humiliated,only giving more ground for the military's baseless accusations of Nerv."

"At 11:35 AM,the secondary emergency command under the control of General Tashiro succeeded in halting the Angel's advance for long enough for an N2 mine to be successfully used on the target,burning away 22% of it's structural substance."

"And here I was hoping we wouldn't need to redraw the map again."Fuyutsuki commented.

"At least you've bought yourselves some time before the Angel regenerates,you can't ask for much more." Kaji commented.

"You two!"The sub-commander said in an authoritive voice. "Do you know what your job is?"

"To Pilot Evangelion."Asuka said.

"To Safeguard mankind"Shinji replied.

"No,it's to defeat the Angels!" The Sub-commander said. "Nerv does not exist so you can make a mockery of all we've worked for with displays like these!

Fuyustuki gave a tired sigh and brought a hand to his face. "You two will cooperate and when this week is up I expect you to have defeated the Angel or there will be consequences." And with that he was gone,taking the elevator toward a lower level of the base.

"Tsk,why is everyone in here such a hard-ass?"Asuka complained.

"Well,it's because adults are aware of the fragility of their own authority." Kaji said.

* * *

Misato was drowning in paper-work, and that was barely an exaggeration,she was pretty sure that if the papers did fall on her she might suffocate in them. In such troubling times at least she had Ritsuko.

"I'm not helping you with this paper-work before you ask." She didn't have Ritsuko.

"This whole situation is the worst.."Misato complained.

"Well, the Vice-commander is pretty mad,but at least the commander was off-base this time,so you don't have to deal with him." Ritsuko said, Misato just nodded,grateful for that small mercy.

"Yes,in these times that's the tiny miracle we've found...now I have to find a way to defeat this Angel or I'll be demoted..and I just go this rank to boot." She said,leaning into her chair as she began to think.

"Well, not all is lost."Ritsuko said,pulling out a dvd case from her lab-coat's pocket.

"What's that?" Misato asked.

"A plan to defeat the Angels,but it involves you moving in with the kids for a week." Ritsuko said.

"You came up with that sort of plan?"Misato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing of the sort. Kaji gave it to me before he left on his little trip to Russia." Ritsuko answered,handing Misato the case. "Try it,you'll never know if you'll succeed or not."

"I'll do my best Ritsuko..everyone's counting on me again. How stressful." Misato said with a tired exhale.

"It's the job you chose."Ritsuko reminded her.

"Yeah,yeah,i know."

* * *

Shinji opened the door to the pilot's quarters,expecting to receive another bout of verbal abuse from Asuka for some unknown sin she'd thought he committed,instead he was greeted by the sight of a penguin.

"Pen Pen?" Shinji asked with a tilt of his head,the avian in question making it's closest equivalent sound to 'yes' as it walked into the living room,forcing Shinji to follow. The sight he found there wasn't exactly the prettiest,the normally pristine surface of the living room table was marred with the sight of seemingly endless rows of empty beer cans and,unless Asuka had become an alcoholic overnight and also decided to adopt a penguin,that could only mean one thing.

"Misato?"He called out questioningly as the face of the person in question peeked in from the kitchen.

"Hey hey Shinji-kun!"She greeted. "How are you doing,i hope I'm not intruding!"

She was,but Shinji wasn't about to say that,not until he knew why at least,so instead he stuck to a simple. "What..what are you doing here?"

"Well,that has a pretty simple explanation,but first we need to wait for Asuka to arrive!"She said in a cheery tone,and while Shinji was curious as to why exactly they had to wait for Sohryu he wouldn't question it,that was not to say he wouldn't question other things, in particular the reason as to why his home looked like a recycling center.

"Why did you fill our table with beer cans,it's a mess." Shinji complained. Causing Misato to give a nervous chuckle and scratch the back of her head.

"Well,i got bored of waiting for you guys so I decided to have a few beers...it's not that bad." Misato said, causing Shinji to fear what exactly might to her be 'that bad'.

"There's at least tow hundred cans on the table,and where are you keeping Pen-pen?" Shinji asked,turning toward the penguin in question,who moved into one of the empty rooms with a beer in hand,or rather,flipper.

"Don't worry too much,I'm keeping him in one of the rooms with the AC turned up to full!"Misato said.

"Consider yourself lucky we don't have to pay electricity bills." Shinji commented as he began to pick up the cans from the table. "Help me clean some of your mess up at least?"

"Sorry,sorry,i'll do my best to help you clean up" Misato said,but,in the end,Shinji ended up doing nearly all of the work,he wasn't surprised.

* * *

After Asuka arrived Misato sat both of them down in the table and sat opposite to them.

"Well,as you guys are aware,the Angel is special in it's capability to transform into two equal halves,for this reason the only way we can defeat it is with a synchronized simultaneous strike to both cores."

"Simultaneously attacking both cores?!"Asuka asked in shock. "That's impossible!"

"Not it isn't." Misato said. "Kaji's come up with a plan to do it."

"kaji?"Asuka asked excitedly. "If it was Kaji that did it,then it's bound to work!"

"You put too much baseless faith in him.."Shinji commented under his breath.

"Essentially,you guys will use a synchronized dance routine to defeat the Angel,to increase your compatibility you will be living together,sleeping in the same room and doing nearly everything together." Misato said.

"WHAT?!"Both of them called out at once.

"That's impossible, Sohryu hates my guts!" Shinji cried out

"Exactly!" Sohryu herself said, causing Shinji to give her a side-ways glare.

"It's the only answer we have." Misato said. "Now you two better cooperate,don't make me give you an order."

"Fine." Shinji said hesitantly as he crossed his arms.

"Fuu"Asuka complained as she turned away.

* * *

To say that they failed was an understatement, they were to say the least, the most uncoordinated any two pepole could be.

"I'm done! I just can't bring myself down to his level!"Asuka complained in anger.

"You're the one who's trying to rush things, just slow down!" Shinji answered, tired both physically and mentally from dealing with the other pilot.

Before Asuka could reply,no doubt with another angered shout,Misato clapped her hands,causing them both to look at her. "You two are being childish, if you don't complete this the entire human race could be at risk. If you aren't willing to cooperate Asuka i'll be forced to use someone else."

"Someone else?" Asuka asked in desblief. "There's no one else you could use to replace me!"

"You think so?"Misato asked before turning toward Rei who had thus far been silently watching. "Rei,you go do it with him."

Rei nodded and headed over, from the moment the music started playing it was obvious that Rei was much better at cooperating and making up for Shinji's mistakes and vice versa then when it had been Asuka.

"Maybe I should send Rei out on your unit 2,it seems like she's more qualified." Misato said, a sly smile in her face as Asuka was forced to make a decision.

"...Agh!"And with that,she left,slamming the door as hard as she could.

"Well...that didn't go as expected." Misato commented as she looked at the door in surprise.

"I'll go after her...it's my own fault this happened."Shinji said, cursing himself for having managed to make things worse yet again.

* * *

When Shinji found Sohryu,it was in a convenience store near one of the emergency exits,her head inside one of the store's fridges for keeping the beverages cold.

"You don't need to speak." She said as he squatted down next to her. "I now I need to Pilot Evangelion...there is no other choice."

"There's alw-"He began,but was quickly interrupted.

"Didn't you hear me?Don't speak!" Asuka chided him. "I will do it..."

* * *

Asuka was standing atop a bench as she and Shinji watched the sunset,a bag full of Soda hanging from Shinji's arm as Asuka drank one of the drinks with a determined expression. Shinji meanwhile was just sitting cross-legged.

"I'll crush them both Misato and Rei. I'll prove myself better than them!"Asuka declared passionately as she rose her drink over her head. Shinji gave a slight chuckle of amusement.

" At least you're passionate." Shinji joked,causing the girl to glare at him.

"And don't think you're off the hook just because of this!" Asuka shouted.

"You're really serious about this rival stuff aren't you?"He asked,knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Of course,I'll make sure I beat you so much in every aspect that you'll beg for me to stop!" She said.

"Well then,i guess I've got no choice." Shinji said,slowly rising to his feet in the bench. "I accept you're rivalry!"

"You accept my rivalry?"Asuka asked in confusion.

"Exactly, from this point onward we're rivals,i'll do my best to keep my lead and make sure you eat the dirt Sohryu,mark my words!"He declared, this seemed to rouse something in his fellow pilot,who clutch her first and stepped forward.

"Well then,let's see which of us can come out on top shall we?" She declared with over the top enthusiasm.

To say the least Shinji had a feeling the coming week would be..interesting,yes,if nothing else it would be interesting.

* * *

The week was difficult, Shinji was used to hard training but Sohryu's expectations were something else entirely, even so in the end they'd managed to find enough of a common ground that, on the day before the attack was to begin,they were confident enough in their ability to properly synchronize their movements.

"Hey first"Shinji could hear Sohryu's voice call out from the bathroom. "Where's Misato?"

"She's still working,she'll arrive later tonight." Shinji said as his eyes went back to the magazine he was reading, an interview with none other than general Tashiro having been transcribed there. It wasn't anything special,but even this little could be considerably important in their next meeting,for example, Shinji'd learned he had a daughter his age. Probably why he'd felt so uncomfortable with how much like a soldier Shinji had sounded. _Unfortunately General,not everyone can stay innocent for so long.._

Asuka walked in wearing a t-shirt and some shorts. "Why is all you read stupid stuff like that?"

"Know your enemy and all that." Shinji commented as he put away the magazine.

"Whatever!I'm going to turn the lights off now,so go use your phone to read if you want to or something."She said a she walked over to the switch and did exactly as advertised. "And I know you don't sleep nearly at all,so don't anything perverted while I'm asleep!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Shinji declared in offense as Asuka scoffed and laid down in her futon.

"You better not be!"

* * *

Shinji couldn't sleep,that much was no surprise,he rarely could in a normal circumstance but in the day before a major battle his anxieties were turned up to eleven. Then,there was Sohryu,he still didn't understand her completely,or to be more honest,at all. But he did understand at least that pride was something that mattered to her. _She's proud to pilot Evangelion...but why?_

Shinji couldn't understand her way of seeing things, for him Evangelion was nothing but a necessary sacrifice,a tool to be used to reach an end goal,Pain followed by victory. But for Sohryu,piloting was the end goal wasn't it? He didn't understand it,why would she choose pain as her end goal, did she not feel pain when piloting Evangelion?

Shinji could hear some shuffling behind him,followed by Sohryu getting up. He didn't think much of it,assuming she was just going to the bathroom or something like that,or at least that was what he'd assumed until he felt a presence settle down next to him. _Sohryu?_

Shinji turned around carefully,coming face to face with a sleeping Asuka. _So...peaceful._

_I've never noticed until now but..._Shinji thought. _Sohryu really is beautiful isn't she? _He hadn't see her like this before,then again he'd always been so focused on work he couldn't see as her anything but his colleague. But now things were different,this wasn't Asuka Langely Sohryu the arrogant wonder pilot,but Asuka the beautiful girl his age he had to admit he was attracted to.

_Her lips look so red..._ It was almost like he could just lean in and...yes,surely that much wouldn't be a problem right?

"Mama..."A choked out cry broke through the silence of the night, a single word that froze Shinji in place,unable to move or even process anything but that singular word.

That was the thing,that was the one thing he had missed,the important fact to change everything. Asuka langely Shoryu was an Evangelion pilot..that much was no surprise,but what it entailed...

Asuka's mother was dead...that should have been obvious from the start, an evangelion was a cruel machine, one that demanded a soul for the price of it's use. Therefor Asuka's mother had to be dead.

Shinji suddenly felt sick to his very core, his own experiences replaying back in his mind, the fact he could barely remember his mother's face, much less her voice, the lonely days spent in his early childhood...and he'd had Rei, had Asuka had anyone? Had the lonely,crushing emptiness he'd felt before Rei been her entire life?

No,she'd had Kaji,that was why she was so desperate for his affection,wasn't it? Why she always compared others to him, he was the only person she'd ever had, it was only natural she would latch on to him.

_I understand now...i understand why you've chosen to close to your heart...like I did...you're...you're just like me._

Shinji had nearly kissed Asuka while she slept...it made him feel sick,that he couldn't even control himself. He got up,careful not to wake her...he wouldn't be sleeping anyway.

Shinji headed toward the balcony, the expanse of the Geofront being shown before him as it artificially mimicked the moon's light.

He heard some footsteps behind him,freezing at the thought that they could be Asuka's, he wasn't ready to face her,not yet at least. Certainly not yet.

"Brother." Rei,Shinji exhaled in relief.

"Hey there Rei." He greeted, raising a hand without even looking back at her.

"It appears Pilot Sohryu has stolen your designated sleeping spot." Rei commented as she approached the railing herself.

"I don't mind..."Shinji said,glancing back inside for a second. "It's not like I was going to sleep today anyways."

"Something is bothering you." Rei said,not a question but a statement, she knew him too well.

"Since when do you understand how people work?"Shinji asked sarcastically

"Not people, just you"She said, a barely perceptible hint of humor in her voice. Shinji gave a dry,joyless chuckle.

"Do you remember when we first met?"Shinji asked.

"You called me a doll." Rei recalled, Shinji cringed at the memory,certainly one of his worse moments.

"I'm sorry." Shinji said.

"You do not need to apologize again,i have forgiven you." Rei said.

"Sohryu's mother is dead.."Shinji said.

"Yes,doctor Kyoko Zepplin Sohryu passed away in 2005. The commander went to Germany to attend her funeral in fact." That he had,that he had indeed. And yet Shinji had forgotten.

"How..how could I forget.."Shinji berated himself.

"There is yet time to make amends,Pilot Sohryu does not despise you." Rei said.

"You think?"

"It is the most likely option,she has responded with hostility in every social interaction thus far,it seems to be the modus operandi rather than an exception." She responded

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who's bad at social interaction" Shinji asked somewhat humorously.

"I am good at analyzing patterns and pilot Sohryu has demonstrated herself to have very comprehensible patterns. I do not however know what lays behind her mask." Rei said.

"Thanks for the help Rei...i love you."Shinji said,giving Rei a headpat, only to realize that this wasn't that Rei. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, your expression of affection was appreciated brother." Rei said.

"Some things never change uh? And why are you up anyway?"Shinji asked curiously.

"I came to wish you good luck in the mission to come." Rei said. Shinji smiled at how thoughtful she was being.

"Thanks Rei, i'll see you when the mission's over and remember,no goodbyes." Rei nodded.

"Stay safe brother."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

A group of Vtols retreated from the advancing angel, releasing their dozens of missiles as they did. To say that it didn't even damage the angel's metaphorical paint job was generous,it looked more as if it hadn't even felt it at all.

"The Target has broken through the Gora defensive line,the emergency command is ready to hand over operational control to Nerv." Hyuga reported.

"Good. Asuka,Shinji when the music begins extend your AT field and follow the plan." Misato ordered.

"Roger!"They both replied at once.

"Target's breached the mountain line."One of the staff reported.

"Alright first,let's do this,full power and performance from the start!" Asuka said assuredly.

"Got it,we'll take this thing down in 62 seconds!" Shinji replied.

"Switching to internal power now...go!"

* * *

The battle had been a success...well,mostly a success.

"This is pathetic!" Ritsuko commented as she watched the sprawled forms of Units 1 and 2.

Meanwhile,on the field itself the pilots of the two units were arguing among eachother throught the phone.

"It's your fault in the first place,you lost your tempo!" Asuka shouted in a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"I lost my tempo?!Your the one who went too fast again Sohryu!" He shot back.

"Stop calling me that,it's getting annoying." She demanded,but shinji wasn't about to comply.

"Sohryu,sohryu,sohryu!" Shinji replied in the most annoying tone of voice he could muster.

"Gott,you're annoying!" She said before slamming the phone back into it's place.

"Likewise Sohryu!" Shinji shot back in anger as he slammed the phone into place.

* * *

_**AN:And that's it for chapter two of Act I,also i failed to mention the fact that Act I was going to be a thing the last chapter even though that was chapter I of act I...i'm dumb what can i say?**_

_**Anyways,leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter or if you didn't enjoy it,i'm cool with either.**_


	11. Act I Ch3-Beaches and Schemes Part I

_**AN:A totally chill slice of life chapter,because the poor kids need a break.**_

* * *

Shinji leaned against the railing of the cruise ship,the gigantic vehicle parting the waves below as it advanced. He sighed as he watched the mainland slowly fade from view. Adding yet another entry into the long list of things he didn't understand about his father's plan and,to be honest,the man himself. _No matter which way you look at it,allowing us to go to Okinawa is a risk...so why?_

2000 Kilometers from the safety of Tokyo-3,even in a best case scenario it would take an hour at the least to reach the city,and in that time an Angel could do a lot of damage,more damage than they might be able to support..so why?

As of late his father had changed,the war seemed to have made him more secretive than ever,and that wasn't exactly good,quite the opposite in fact.

"Damn it.."Shinji cursed with a sigh of frustration.

"Hey man!" He heard a voice greeting from behind him,as he turned his head he could see Touji waving at him with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking about stuff..." Shinji answered dismissively.

"What kind of stuff?"He asked. "Wait,let me guess, work again?"

"Yeah." He answered with a dejected expression. Touji groaned.

"Ugh,all you ever think about lately is work man,you've gotta relax,we're going to Okinawa,nice beaches,scuba diving,all that stuff plus hot chicks. Now's no time to be thinking about work" Touji said.

Shinji sighed. He was worried exactly _because _they were going to Okinaws,and to add to that he couldn't swim which immediately disqualified him from most of the island's activities.

"I'm just worried, my job is important, a lot of people could get hurt if I'm not there when they need me."Shinji said.

"I know that man, but since you're here already you might as well enjoy it right?" Touji asked,giving him an encouraging bump with his elbow. "come on man,it's only one weekend."

Shinji sighed in an admittance of defeat. "Fine,I'll try to relax while we're on vacation."

"Great!" Touji exclaimed before pointing toward the other end of the ship. "Let's go to the pool,a lot of the girls are there and they're in their swimsuits!"

Shinji gave a tired sigh. "Is all you think about all the time women?"

"Exactly,it's my duty as a man to do so!" Touji declared far too proudly, Shinji could only roll his eyes in response. _This one really is hopeless class rep,there's no point in even bothering with him._

* * *

"Ah,this is just the best.." Asuka said as she floated on the pool, a look of pure bliss on her face.

Truly nothing could ruin her day, she was having a nice swim on the deck of a cruise ship,headed toward beautiful Okinawa and for once she could just relax.

"It is pleasant." Rei agreed as she sat reading a book in one of the many loungers by the pool.

"Why do you always describe things like that? It's annoying." Asuka said as she turned to face her fellow pilot.

"It is merely my personality pilot Sohryu."Rei answered in her usual deadpan, which only served to make Asuka give an annoyed groan.

"Ugh fine,fine. Why are you over there anyway, can't swim?"Asuka asked.

"Quite to the contrary,swimming is a favored activity of mine." Rei said, finally placing her book to the side and looking at Asuka.

"Then stop being such a nerd and come take a dip Ayanami!"Asuka said. Rei considered it for a few moments before nodding.

"Very well pilot Sohryu." She said before taking a dive into the pool,entering it with all the grace of a professional swimmer and emerging at the surface with her hair a darker shade of blue.

"Wow...you're not too bad at this at all are you Rei?" Asuka asked rhetorically,somewhat amazed a the swimming ability of the other pilot.

"I would say that in this skill I am above average." Rei said with a hint of pride, this being enough to cause annoyance in Asuka.

"Don't show off second!"

"I am not showing o-"Rei began before being splashed by water,courtesy of Asuka. Who seemed to find this amusing as she was laughing her face off.

"Ahahaha,now that was funny."

"I see..."Rei said. Asuka sighed.

"You really have no sense of humor,do you?"

* * *

Shinji sat a fair distance away from the pool as he watched everything go on,apparently Asuka had attacked Rei with some water and then they got into an argument about whether or not Rei had a sense of humor.

"They seem to be having fun, why don't you join them?" Ritsuko asked in a teasing tone,Shinji giving her a sideways glance as she did.

"You know why Ritz..not to say,why is it you who's coming with us on this trip,i was expecting Misato." Shinji said. It was perplexing to say the least. Misato, at least in his father's eyes, was 'disposable'. Ritsuko however? One of a kind, not just in terms of mind but in terms of their relationship, such loyalty would be hard found in other minds of her caliber.

"For once she's got more work than I do, the clean up for the mess you two made with Israfel is still underway." Ritsuko said, and while to a less astute mind that explanation would be enough Shinji wasn't so easily tricked.

"That still doesn't explain why it's you of all people who's trailing along with the pilots,especially seeing as you're the head of project E, father's got something planned,doesn't he?" Shinji asked, Ritsuko shook her head.

"Not everything's some big great conspiracy Shinji." She said, and while he was unconvinced he also knew she wouldn't budge any further and so decided not to waste his time.

"Fine,why are here instead of smoking your lungs away?" Shinji asked,somewhat sarcastic.

"Very funny..but I was actually here to speak to you about Rei." Ritsuko said,causing shivers to be sent running down Shinji's spine. _It's okay..she's not her mother._ He assured himself, but felt pressed to add one last word..._yet._

"Rei...what about her?"Shinji asked. The doctor seemed to shift uncomfortably before finally speaking.

"Don't you think she's been acting different?"

"Of course..."Shinji said. "But I don't see how that's a problem,she's learning how to be more human."

"If her 'wound' heals our plan will not be able to succeed." Ritsuko said,Shinji nodded.

"I know but...i can't bear to intrude upon the little happiness she has found."Shinji said,looking down.

"It is the best,not just for her,but for all of mankind."

"I know Ritz..that doesn't make the sacrifices we have to do now any easier." Shinji said.

"Steel your heart Shinji,these are the least of the sacrifices we'll have to make." Ritsuko said, Shinji gave a nod.

"I know that...this world...it's days are counted. Even so...I'd like to make her life while she's like this as good as possible,this Rei deserves as much."

* * *

Nightfall had come,the full moon hanging beautifully in the sky as Shinji looked up at it,a thoughtful expression on his face. _Akagi is growing interested in Rei..that's not good,or maybe it is. Either she's becoming more like her mother or going the opposite way. No matter what,it's still disconcerting._

_Not to say,father's plans and Rei...it all seems like it doesn't fit,why does he keep her around? Could it be that's lying to me...he didn't tell about the Jet alone plan until after it was over,he doesn't trust me,but why?_

_I've worked with him thus far,does he have something I would object to in mind? No,more than that...I'm starting to doubt his end goal. Not to say...the new elements are odd..._

_Kaji,who does he work for,what's he hiding? I feel like I've met him. Asuka...are her loyalties to Nerv or to the council?..I'd prefer to believe she'll take our side but that's not guaranteed._

_Not to say...Misato,she's not in on Seele...how would she feel...knowing what we do. Knowing that the she nearly died in the Jet alone because of father's plans?_

"How bothersome." He complained aloud to no one in particular,perhaps the moon above would hear his pleas for aid and make his life less messy.

"What are you complaining about this time,first?" He heard a familiar voice ask from behind him,turning around to see Asuka. That much was a surprise considering the hours.

"What are you doing out here at this time Sohryu?" He asked as she sat beside him.

"I was coming from the bathroom when I heard some noise,of course it had to be you. Why are you always up at such stupid hours?" She asked, seeming more genuinely curious than malicious.

"I don't know." Shinji lied. "I guess I just have a lot to think about."

"I noticed you weren't with the rest of the class at the pool, allergic to fun?" She asked to which Shinji gave a small chuckle.

"I can't swim." Shinji said simply.

"Wahh?Really?" Asuka asked,seeming surprised at this little fact.

"You might have forgotten but I said it when we were fighting the Seventh angel." Shinji said.

"I thought you were joking." Asuka said. "Well,so the first child can't swim uh. That's actually kind of funny."

"I don't see what's so funny about it..in all honesty the sea terrifies me." Shinji admitted.

"You didn't seem so scared when we were fighting the Angel." She said,looking up at the sky as well.

"When I'm inside Evangelion things are different..."Shinji said,sounding depressed before he got up. "Well,no point in talking about depressing stuff like that...tomorrow's the big day after all, wouldn't want to ruin our vacation."

Asuka sighed as she got up. "You're really weird, you know that first?"

"Maybe..."He said. "It just comes with the job."

"Goodnight first."She said.

"Goodnight Sohryu."He answered. _Did I just have a successful conversation with Sohryu?..progress._

* * *

"There it is,it's Okinawa!"Kensuke pointed out. "I can't believe we'll get to go to a place with so many military bases!" He declared in excitement,causing Shinji to give him a sideways glance.

"Is all you ever think about that kind of thing?" Shinji asked in a joking tone.

"Of course not! Sometimes I think about how cool it would be to have a hot chick like Misato as my commanding officer!"Kensuke said which caused Shinji to shake his head and bring a hand to his forehead.

"You really are helpless."

"Stop being so idiotic you two,your negativity will pollute my mood!" Asuka said as she walked up.

"Why are you around us then,devil?" Touji asked with an annoyed expression, Asuka turning away and making a 'tsk' sound.

"It's simple,for some reason Hikari seems to like hanging around with you lot!"

"They're not as bad as they make themselves out to be."Hikari said,causing Shinji to give her an offended look.

"So you say we make ourselves out to be bad,that hurts coming from you class rep."Shinji said in fake offense.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep in class around so much I wouldn't think so! it's getting tiresome to receive so many complaints from

the teacher Ikari." She chided him.

"Fucking old men can't leave me alone for a second..." Shinji grumbled under his breath. Asuka hearing him and flicking him on the forehead.

"Stop saying stupid stuff and apologize to Hikari,idiot."

"Fine,i'm sorry for sleeping in class...Kari." Shinji said with a smug smile.

"Kari...?"Asuka asked herself

"Stop it! You know I hate that nickname,stop it right now!" The president demanded in the most authoritative tone she could muster through her blushing face.

"Oh man,i remember that nickname,you still get mad about that, Kari?"Touji asked jokingly.

"Of course I still get mad,it's embarrassing."She complained,Asuka looked very confused and leaned in toward Shinji.

"What's going on?" She whispered as Touji and Hikari continued to have a marital squabble.

"We used to call Hikari Kari as a nickname when were were little, she always hated it." Shinji whispered back.

"Children,children settle down." An elderly voice could be heard saying,none other than that of their elderly teacher. "Now,class representative Horaki, please inform the student body of today's itinerary."

"Of course sensei." She said turning toward the class and raising her voice. "Okay everyone, as this field trip is,among other things,based on the subject of history we will be first of all visiting the peace memorial park."

Most of the class groaned in displeasure,Shinji himself didn't quite mind going to memorials and museums,Kensuke also seemed to be happy about it.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to this thing of all things,i came here to swim,not for something stupid like this!"Asuka complained,her arms crossed as she sat next to Shinji on the bus.

"It's only an hour at most,besides it's good to pay respects to those who've passed." Shinji said.

"It's boring! Besides,better they have died than live in this hellhole." Asuka said.

"Quiet up you two, you'll get the class into trouble!" Hikari said as she peaked in from her own seat.

"Sorry Class rep."Shinji apologized dishonestly.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it Ikari."She complained.

"I just don't think it's very fair, I mean Kensuke and Touji have been talking the whole trip and you haven't complained about them yet. Is that some bias I'm picking up? Perhaps a crush on a certain black haired invidual?"Shinji teased, the class representative going red.

"O-of course not!Don't say things like that."She said,bringing her hands to the side of her face as she did.

"So...even you realize as much."Asuka commented to an amused looking Shinji.

"Yeah, it's rather obvious,the only person who doesn't seem to get it is Touji himself." Shinji said. "Really,i pity Horaki,stuck in love with such an oblivious guy."

"I don't get what she sees in him." Asuka said,giving the boy in question a glare as she did so.

"Underneath that tough as nails exterior Touji can be a pretty sweet guy. Besides that, Hikari's always looking for a challenge and getting Touji to repent from his lecherous ways is the greatest challenge of all." Shinji said,a small smile on his face.

"You speak so badly about your friends."Asuka commented.

"Do I?" Shinji asked before nodding to himself. "I suppose I do,but after knowing someone for as long as I have with Ken and Touji it kind of becomes second nature. Doesn't mean I don't love them to bits though."

Asuka sighed,seeming exhausted. "you're really hard to understand,you know first?"

"Don't be hypocritical Sohryu." Shinji muttered under his breath.

* * *

A few hours and visits to two distinct locations later the class was at the beach,being overseen by a few of the teachers. Shinji was, of course, as far away from the water as he could without being outside the beach.

"Pilot Ikari." Rei greeted as she sat down beside him.

"Hey Rei." Shinji greeted,his lips slightly up-tilted.

"You seem to be happier." Shinji nodded.

"So do you." Rei looked puzzled for a second and as she gazed forward,thinking for a second.

"I am?...i suppose I must be."Rei said..her usual blank expression being replaced by a slight smile.

"This kind of thing once in a while is good, lets me relax from all the schemes and stresses of everything." Shinji commented as he stretched his arms.

"Yes...it is a pleasant distraction."Rei said,looking out toward the ocean. "Why do you dislike the ocean?"

"I'm scared of it"Shinji answered honestly.

"because you can't swim?"She asked.

"Yes...I'm afraid of water because I can't swim,and I can't learn how to swim because I'm afraid of the ocean." _How pathetic._ Shinji thought.

"It will not matter,i will swim for you if I must." Rei said.

"I can't rely on others for everything...I've got to stand up on my own two feet." Shinji said.

"You helped me stand,so I will help you swim pilot Ikari." Shinji looked at Rei with wide eyes for a second before nodding with a smile. _You're more astute then I give you credit for._

"Thank you."

* * *

After a few more minutes of talking with Rei Shinji was approached by a particular red haired wonder pilot. "Hey First!"

Shinji looked up with a sigh,expecting something stupid and/or annoying,to come out of her mouth as usual. "What is is it third?"

She pointed at him. "I want you to follow me!"

"What for,i was speaking with Rei." Shinji said in complaint.

"They're playing volleyball over there and I need someone for my team,out of a lack of better options,you're with me." Asuka said as if it was a done deal.

"You can't just drag me off whenever you feel like it Sohryu,I'm not your puppet." Shinji said in annoyance.

"ugh...Fine!"The red head relented. "Since I'm in a good mood I'll make that a request,can you please lift your fat ass and be my team-mate?"

"Fine,I'll accept it since you're being nice for once. But keep in mind that I'll get way more points than you." He declared proudly.

"As if,first,I'll make you eat my dust." She said. Shinji got up,turning back to Rei with a smile.

"You don't mind if I go right?"He asked,she shook her head.

"Have fun pilot Ikari,that is an order." She joked,her expression morphing into that of a soft smile.

"Will do boss" He said with a mock salute before turning back toward Asuka. "Last to get there pays lunch."

"Get ready to hand over some cash then!"Asuka declared before running off,Shinji hot on her trail.

Rei watched from a distance,her smile still intact. "Yes...certainly...this reminds me of those days. Well,have fun Pilot Ikari,I'll join you all one day."

* * *

AN:_**Short Chapter,well Short when compared to the last few at least. Hope you enjoyed the more slice of life aspects of this one!**_


	12. Act I Ch3-Beaches and Schemes Part II

_Two weeks before the trip to Okinawa..._

A Vtol overflew the still under construction frame of a spire-like structure in the middle of the ocean,inside the Vtol Gendo Ikari looked at the structure with disinterested eyes.

"_Are you sure this plan is our best course of action Gendo?"_ The voice of Ritsuko could be heard as Gendo spoke to her on his phone. _"The Technology is untested,not to say that it will cause great pain to however uses it."_

"Yes,this technology's development is paramount for the continuation of the Assault ark program."He said,adjusting his glasses as he did.

_"Then we are proceeding with plan Bet?"_ Ritsuko asked on the other end. Gendo nodded.

"I believe it is the best course of action going forward."

"_Is Shinji aware?"_ She asked.

"No,and he will not be,it is paramount that he face the challenges to come with his own heart, he will be the spearhead humanity needs once this is over."Gendo said.

_"I see..he's grown attached to Rei,he won't like this."_ Ritsuko added.

"He is neither aware that this program is the reason we have allowed their trip to Okinawa nor that the AT field extender is ready for operational use,ensure this continues to be the case in the coming weeks. He will forgive us as long as she lives." Gendo stated.

"_I suppose that's the reason I will be accompanying them then?"_Ritsuko asked.

"Yes, Major Katsuragi has suspicions we cannot allow be roused in these sensitive times." Gendo commented.

"_If we are to proceed with plan Bet Major Katsuragi would be a worthwhile ally, unlike with the instrumentality plan she is likely to follow our lead in scenario Bet. Her loyalty is to Nerv first and Japan second."_

"Katsuragi..she has proven her willingness to put the weight of mankind on her shoulders,and with the Major would likely come the triple agent."Gendo mused. "If the opportunity arises she might be a useful addition to the scenario."

"_These are the things we will have to consider for the future._"

"Quite so Doctor Akagi...the clock is ticking."

* * *

_Present day..._

Shinji sat in bed with his SDAT turned off, the hotel room he had been assigned was spacious but there was one tiny problem with it.

"Gott! I can't believe i'm stuck with an idiot like you for a roommate!" Asuka complained. Yes, out of every possible one of his classmates Shinji had managed to get stuck with Sohryu as his. Honestly speaking though,he wasn't really that surprised,the universe just seemed intent on making his life living hell.

"Well,if you think about it at least i'm not Touji." Shinji said, trying to take advantage of the redhead's known hatred for his jock friend.

"Just because you aren't the worse option doesn't mean you're good!" Asuka said. "Well whatever,I'm going to take a shower and if you peek I'll end you!"

"Do whatever you want Sohryu,i'm going to sleep." Shinji said as he laid down and turned his back toward her,barely hearing her scoff as he turned on his SDAT.

From the old music player in his hands flowed ancient melodies, made by composers long gone, a type of music most his age called stupid he called soothing, in a way it served to heal his soul from the torment that was his life as an Evangelion Pilot.

But it was more than just the melodies that served to calm his spirit. The old machine was a gift first and foremost, a gift from someone whose face and smile he could still vividly remember. A gift from the one person in his life he should have known so much better yet never had the chance to.

There were few pictures of her, his mother, for Gendo had ensured that nearly every trace of her existence was erased, all Shinji had were the few scattered images he could still recall from his young childhood,but he ensured they did not fade. He engraved those very memories in the deepest parts of his heart,ensuring that even if the entire world forgot her face he would not. And yet...

"Her voice still eludes me.."He whispered. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it,the voice of his mother had faded from his grasp,gone like a flame drenched in water.

"Whose.."He heard the soft voice of Asuka ask from the other end of the room,barely audible over the sound of the music playing in his ears.

"Whose..what?" Shinji asked for clarification,clicking the worn out stop button on the SDAT as he did.

"Whose voice...you said that someone's voice eluded you,now I'm curious."Asuka elaborated, Shinji hummed in acknowledgment. He considered lying, telling her it was nothing, but it was a fair trade, he'd heard her call for her mother after all, he knew she wouldn't mock him,not about this at least.

"My mother's...i can't remember her voice. Her face,her eyes and..even her smile I remember it all clearly like it was yesterday..but her voice's gone."Shinji said,unusual sorrow in his voice.

"Is she...well,you know..."Asuka asked.

"Yeah,she's gone." Shinji said,bringing up his hand and looking at it in reflection.

Sometimes he wondered how his mother had truly been, if she'd truly been the kind and caring individual his father promised she was or if she'd been just as flawed as the rest of the Ikaris. He figured that he didn't really care,even if she had been the worse person alive, he'd still would have wanted to meet her, just to say he had. Just so he could at least remember her voice.

"I see..." Asuka said. "How did it happen."

He still remembered it..to think that the thing that haunted his nightmares for years was mankind's last weapon,to think that it held her soul inside it.

"Contact experiment...with 01." Shinji said.

"Really...?" Asuka asked, she didn't believe him. Well,he didn't really fault her for it, his story was so similar to her own that it could only sound fake,but in the end,they were quite similar weren't they. _We both lie to ourselves and to the world..._

"Yes,i was there that day,i don't remember much,but I know I watched it happen." Shinji said. He remembered the aftermath the most of all,the crying and the blaming of his father and how utterly broken the man had looked..that was the first time he'd ever seen such emotion from his father. It looked as if the world had ended.._and hadn't it...mom was dad's whole world..i'm surprised he still talks._

"I'm sorry." Asuka said. Shinji gave a slight,minuscule,bitter chuckle.

"What for? It wasn't you who died and there really was nothing you could have done..and even if your sorry for asking,well it's not like you forced me to speak is it? There's no point in saying you're sorry if it's not your fault." Shinji said.

"Baka..." Asuka whispered,though for once it didn't feel like an insult.

"Goodnight Asuka."He replied kindly, using her much preferred first name.

"Goodnight Shinji."

"No Baka-Shinji today?" Shinji joked.

"Shut up and go to sleep Baka-Shinji." Asuka replied,equally joking. Shinji smiled.

* * *

For once Shinji woke up to the sound of an alarm clock rather than due to his nightmares, this was enough to put him in quite a good mood.

He looked at Asuka, still asleep in her own bed, it seemed that she hadn't sleep walked into his this time around. She looked very different whilst asleep,her radiant personality seemed more faded,replaced by an odd serenity. Shinji found it...cute,yes that was one word to describe her,she looked cute. It was only now that he realized that he was in a room alone with a sleeping girl, this was enough to cause him to go red in the face as he thought about it.

He couldn't really lie and say he didn't find Asuka attractive, hell even Touji who hated her with all his being admitted that she was incredibly beautiful. Not to say that her personality was so lively that it was infectious, she managed to make him put in more effort than he normally would bother to,even Horaki had noticed it.

Shinji thought about what to do and decided on making breakfast,each room did have it's own small kitchen and while there wasn't much it was probably just enough to work his miracles.

He began his work, Asuka making a few groggy sounds as she woke up,sitting in her bed as she looked at him.

"Morning Sohryu,hope I didn't wake you up." Shinji said with a smile,Asuka looking away from him for a second before clearing her throat and looking back.

"Are you wearing an apron?"She asked,Shinji nodding as he looked down.

"Yup!It puts me in a culinary spirit!"Shinji declared happily. Asuka just facepalmed.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any more bizarre." Asuka said,though Shinji could see the outline of a smile on her face.

"Well Sohryu,I'd go mad If I wasn't a little mad." Shinji joked. " Do you want breakfast?"

"I don't need your handouts first." Asuka said as she sat cross legged.

"Sometimes people are just being nice for the sake of it Sohryu,besides you'll get more annoying than usual if you don't eat." Shinji said,causing Asuka to glare at him for the latter part of his sentence.

Asuka scoffed. "Fine!what is it?"

* * *

Shinji whistled as he approached the bus that would be taking their class to the Aquarium, he was truly in a good mood for once.

"You sound really happy today..got lucky with the devil last night?"And just like that,his happiness was gone. In response to Touji's 'Question' he chopped him in the neck. "Ouch,i was just asking man..."

"Talking about luck..didn't you get paired up with the class rep?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah...so?" Touji asked,looking away slightly.

"You should just admit that you have a crush on her and stop going for women out of your league."Shinji advised, Touji went red.

"I-i don't have a crush on class rep. And I never go for women outside my league!" Touji said.

"Misato." Shinji pointed out.

"Misato's a fantasy, I don't actually think she'll ever you know...like me." Touji said. This much surprised Shinji, then again for his rough and seemingly simplistic exterior Touji had always had that little hidden spark that made him truly unique, he was much more mature than he looked.

"So,more of a reason to admit you have a crush on Hikari." Shinji said, steering the conversation back to it's original point.

"I..i don't and besides, the class rep wouldn't like a guy like me." Shinji had to control his urge to laugh, how oblivious could one guy really be? _It's pretty much the school's least secret secret that she's got the biggest crush on you._

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Shinji said as he entered on the bus,sitting down beside Touji.

"Yeah,yeah. I just don't want to get rejected man,that would hurt my masculinity."Touji said,prompting none other than Asuka to peek over the top of his seat and look down at them.

"Oh,talking about rejection uh?"She asked in a mocking tone as Horaki could be heard telling her to get down. "About Horaki i'm guessing?"

"N-not at all,go away you Devil!"Touji complained.

"You should teach your friend better manners Baka-Shinji." Asuka said as she sat back down.

"Like I told Hikari already,i'm not his dad." Shinji said.

"Talking about that,you've become much more active recently Shinji-kun,i think Asuka's rubbing off on you the right way."Horaki commented.

"Well,i have to prove I'm better than her after all." Shinji said.

"You could try for a thousand years and you still wouldn't reach my level!"Asuka declared.

"Those two really act like a married couple uh?" Touji and Horaki both muttered silently.

* * *

Rei watched the bus leave from her vantage point atop the hotel's roof. For once her anti-social nature had come to her advantage,neither Pilot Ikari nor the rest of the class had noticed her absence,that was good. She would be able to execute her given orders.

Doctor Akagi approached from behind her,the soft clicking of her heels on the ground the only sound that could be heard from this high up.

"So Rei...are you ready?"The doctor asked.

"Yes...but I would like to watch the horizon for just a little while longer." Rei requested, the doctor giving a nod as she sat beside her.

"You're very silent Rei..it's very hard to know what you're thinking all the time." Ritsuko said.

"I am not whole."She said.

"Does it hurt?"The Doctor asked, Rei nodded.

"It is akin to having a hole within my heart...it is painful."

"I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"It is not your fault ,you have been...kind." Rei said.

"I have?"Ritsuko asked,confusion clear in her face.

"Your mother was not kind to my last self,you care for me and for pilot Ikari, it is appreciated." At this,the doctor gave a slight smile.

"That's..thank you Rei. You're a good kid." Ritsuko said,looking down. Rei breathed in.

"Let us go Doctor Akagi." The doctor nodded.

"Yes,let's go. I'll make sure to treat you to something nice afterward."

"As long as it does not have meat,i would not be opposed."

* * *

Gendo Ikari looked at the utterly still Unit-00 with focus. There was no going back from this point, once the extender went online plan Bet would have to proceed.

Three plans. Alef,Bet and Gimel. Each with their own advantages and each with their own disadvantages,plan Bet was the least destructive yet most risky of all. For after a certain point Gendo himself could only rely on luck to carry it forward.

"Gimel..."Gendo whispered. "Let us hope it does not come to that."

With a click he called Akagi, the doctor was reliable. A known factor whose actions he could predict with near perfect accuracy. Her loyalty to him was uncontested, she had also grown attached to Shinji over the years,taken him in as if he was her own son. Not to speak of her loyalty to project E as a whole,her research was,bar little, the pride of her life.

"Report."He ordered.

"Rei and I are on the way,15 minutes." The doctor said.

"Very well. The first and third?" Gendo asked.

"Unaware of her absence for now,but probably not for long,an hour at most." Ritsuko informed him.

"Very well,that will be enough time."

* * *

Ritsuko watched with equal parts worry and anticipation as Unit-00 was bound to the AT field extender,both it's arms and legs being locked in place to ensure that it could not move even a singular inch. Even when compared to the gigantic spire, Unit 00 was massive.

"Begin the activation." The commander gave the order. Ritsuko nodded and turned toward Maya, her ever reliable assistant.

"Begin first phase activation." She ordered.

"Roger." Maya said. "Transferring power from mobile power battery to Eva-00. All circuits connecting."

"...all connections are looking go, Unit-00 is powered up." Another crew member reported.

"Begin second phase of activation." The doctor said.

"Synapses inserted. Junctions connecting, minor dysfunction in nerve connection 1290."Maya reported.

"Reroute around it and continue." Ritsuko said.

"Roger that,all nerve connections save for 1290 check out normal. Pilot vitals nominal."

"Proceed to third phase activation." The doctor ordered,holding her hand closer to her chest as she watched the synchronization progress go up.

"Checklist satisfactory up to 1200,2000,first borderline cleared,2500,second borderline cleared,2580."Maya said.

"Begin countdown to absolute borderline."

"Beginning countdown to absolute borderline,0.8,0.6,0.5,0.2,0.1..."Ritsuko held her breath as the countdown reached it's finale. "Absolute borderline has been cleared, Unit-00 is operational!"

"That's the easy part done for at least." Ritsuko commented.

"Start the activation of the AT field extender." Gendo ordered,hands tented below his nose.

"Begin connection." Ritsuko ordered.

"Connecting ring one...ring one connected..connecting ring two...ring two connected." Ritsuko looked up,the 3 large rings that made up the gigantic spire's upper portion began to glow,dimly at first before they started to become incandescently bright.

"Proceed forward to last connection." Ritsuko said.

"Third ring connecting...third ring successfully connected. Beginning AT field extender activation."

"I am..seeing something." Rei said,her voice low.

"What is it Rei?" Ritsuko asked.

"It is bright...undeveloped...but bright,it calls for me." She answered, clutching at her head.

"AT field presence extended past 2 000 000 meters."

"Pilot harmonics are going off the chart,Sync ratio has dropped by 29%,vitals are going unstable!" One of the bridge members reported. "She's fallen unconscious!"

"Cut the connection!" Ritsuko ordered. " Get a medical team onsite now!"

* * *

Rei was alone,no that was not quite right,there was something in front of her,a red flame.

"_**What are you?"**_ It asked.

"I am me.."She replied. "Why are you speaking..to me?"

"_**This soul is afraid."**_ It answered.

"Afraid?" She asked. "What do your kind fear?"

"_**The cold...and something more."**_

"I fear the cold as well.."Rei admitted. "What is 'something more'?"

"_**I do not know,but my brothers have warned of it. They say it is worse than the cold."**_It said,the flame flickering as if fearful.

"I know the cold..."Rei spoke.

_**"But you are Lilin."**_ It said,the flame moving around her in curiosity.

"I am wounded." Rei said.

"_**The Lilin can be wounded In that way as well..that is not something which this one knew,the brothers said you could not.**_**" **It said.

"You speak of brothers..who are they?"Rei asked,the flame moved into the shape of a familiar bony mask.

_**"**__**The fallen one whose name is **__**זכיאל **__**.**_" And then into the shape of a ball _**"..and the one who still hides whose name is **__**ליליאל**__**" **_

"You are young.."Rei said. "Even by the standards of those who descend from the foe of she who is not I,you are young."

"**_Yes"_ **The flame admitted,almost shyly. **_"But I am strong."_**

"Do you not fear Eva?"She asked.

_**"The bastard gods?...They try to stop us from meeting father,but we shall in time. It would be better if you allowed us to see father." **_The flame said,shrinking as it did.

"You would destroy mankind." Rei said.

"_**We simply want the cold to end.."**_ The flame said,shrinking further to the point of becoming nearly invisible.

"I understand...but I cannot allow you to end us. I like mankind." She said.

"_**If there was another way to end the cold we would gladly accept it. But we do not have will." **_The flame answered,turning back to it's original size.

"God has not seen fit to give onto you the curse of man." Rei mused.

" _**Among our kind,only god has that curse. He has given us the fruit of life and kept for himself the one of knowledge."**_

"Ironic, the one who is not I chose the opposite, to give onto us the curse of knowledge yet kept for herself the fruit of life."

"_**I am awakening." **_The flame said.

"As I have met your brothers in battle so shall you meet my brother."Rei said.

"_**Very well..the strongest will win."**_

"Such is sadly the way of the cruel world we call home."

* * *

"Commander,we've just received a report from the HQ." One of the lieutenants reported,looking at Gendo.

" proceed. What does it say?" Gendo asked.

"There was a seismic disruption near mount Asama,the magi's reporting a pattern blue...it's an Angel."

"What is it's heading?"

"It's..it's overshot the HQ,it's heading straight here sir." The same person reported.

"And here I thought you were being paranoid by bringing Unit 01." Ritsuko commented.

"Page the pilots...the Ninth Angel has arrived."

* * *

_**AN:A Cliff-hanger ending,because everyone loves those don't you?**_

_**Anyway,hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review.**_


	13. Act I Ch3-Beaches and Schemes End

Asuka was not one to be scared lot, in fact she took pride in the fact that she was fearless both in combat and out of it, she was an ace. The best of the best, and she didn't fear the hell-bound abominations that were the creatures Nerv had dubbed Angels.

She'd also never thought she would fear the first child,he'd looked bleak and uninteresting, certainly not scary...but now? Now he was scary, his eyes promised bloody murder,his entire posture was tense and rigid, it felt as if he could end the life of whomever he wished with barely any effort on his part. All of this because he'd been informed the second child was hurt.

Well,it wasn't like she cared...much at least, it annoyed her how much he seemed to care for that lifeless doll,but she didn't care enough to complain about it.

The Vtol they were in approached a spire-like structure that floated above the water. Asuka looked out the window to see none other than Commander Ikari,waiting a few meters away from the landing pad. Shinji himself also noticed the man,his eyes gluing onto him with unrivaled ferocity.

The first's relationship with his father confused her,it didn't seem like he hated him but it also didn't seem like he agreed with a lot the man did, this time in particular he looked ready to choke him with his own hands. Asuka nearly chuckled at the thought, small little Shinji trying to choke his father,nearly twice his size. Then again, it wouldn't surprise her if he manage to considering how ready to do it he looked.

The Vtol landed,blowing air onto the commander,he did not even flinch as Shinji hopped out of the craft to face him, his posture as rigid as she'd ever seen it.

"Explain." Shinji asked,though it was better to say he ordered his father rather than that he asked. Asuka had to congratulate his boldness at least.

"There is nothing to explain."The commander assured,seeming unfazed by the murderous look his own son was giving him. "The ninth angel has arrived,you will destroy it."

"Not until you explain what happened to Rei."Shinji demanded.

"There was a test and a failure,that is all you must know."Shinji's father said,his tone cold and careless.

"Why was I not informed of the test?" Shinji asked,his piercing stare not fading for a second as he did.

"As a pilot you have no need to known of the inner workings of Nerv,the test's purpose is on a need to know basis." The commander said, Shinji stepped up as if ready to speak but bit his lip,stopping himself from doing so.

"Fine."He spat out with venom in his voice. " I will sortie out in unit-01."

"Sohryu will accompany you." Commander Ikari informed him, not even sparing her a glance as he looked at his son moving past him.

"As you wish commander." Shinji said before looking at Asuka with a softer look on his face." but I get the seat this time."Shinji said, Asuka wanted to interject but didn't exactly feel comfortable doing so in the commander's presence,as such she simply nodded at the man's imposing figure and jogged to catch up to Shinji.

* * *

Shinji looked ahead with unmatched focus,the clicking of his plug-suit that caused it to deflate the only thing bringing him back to reality. To say that he was angry at his father was an understatement, he was pissed, livid even. This wasn't some tiny thing like failing to inform him about the Jet alone project or keeping some less important details of the scenario a secret, this was major.

And his father hadn't told him anything,not a single thing, hell he hadn't even spoken to Shinji in the last few weeks,not a phone call, not a hello, nothing. And now this, this was the first time he was speaking to his father in weeks, right after the man had injured Rei. He wasn't such an idiot as to think it had been purposeful, after all Rei was important to his father, even if only for his plan. But even then, even then his father should at least have told him something, anything.

"Shinji." Asuka called out from the other part of the changing room, her silhouette the only thing he could see through the opaque fabric that separated them.

"Yes?"He asked, trying not to let his anger seep into his tone of voice, it wasn't her he was mad with after all.

"Do you hate your father?" Asuka asked, seeming utterly serious in her question. Shinji didn't even need to consider the answer for a second.

"No,of course not. But he frustrates me." Shinji replied,clutching his fist and stretching the fabric as he did.

"Your relationship with him seems weird." She said, Shinji chuckled. Weird was one way to describe it.

"I prefer dysfunctional." Shinji replied bitterly.

"Let's go kill that thing,shall we Baka-Shinji?" She asked, Shinji smiled.

"For once you've said something I can 100% agree with Sohryu."

"Including the part where I called you an idiot?"She joked.

"Ugh,you're the worse."

* * *

Unit-01 stood completely still in it's provisional holding cage.

"I can't believe I have to go inside this outdated model." Asuka complained,already dressed in her own unit-02 plugsuit.

"You could always stand back and watch me increase my lead on you even further." Shinji joked. Asuka however didn't seem particularly amused.

"As if! I'll make sure I beat you!"Asuka declared,seeming sure in her words.

Shinji shook his head as he watched the walkway slowly extend into the back of Unit-01,it's plug moving outward.

As the duo entered Asuka immediately complained.

"This plug feels cramped." She said,crossing her arms.

"Seeing as entry plugs haven't changed in the last decade you're probably imagining things."Shinji said sitting down and giving both of his control yokes a slight tug as Asuka looked away in annoyance.

"Unit Start, fill in LCL. Initiate start up sequence,basic thought pattern language set to basic Japanese" Shinji spoke, closing his eyes in focus as a rainbow of color flashed around them. "Evangelion Unit-01 activate!"

Shinji clutched his fist,the Evangelion following in the motion.

"Shinji,your synchronization rate is at roughly 72% and holding."Ritsuko could be heard reporting.

"Good." Shinji said. "You ready to head out Sohryu?"

"I'm fine,let's get this over with!"

"Unit one here. We're ready to head out." Shinji said.

"Good,I'll patch you through to Katsuragi. With the resources we have here we can't help you much."Ritsuko said. Shinji nodded.

"Roger, switching frequencies to contact main headquarters...and, we're through." He said,waving as Misato's face appeared on the corner of his plug-suit. "Good morning Misato."

"Hey Shinji and...Asuka?"Misato said questioningly.

"The commander only brought stupid unit one so I'm stuck with Baka-Shinji!" Asuka complained, Misato just gave a slight smile as she shook her head.

"Well, it's good to have you both, when it comes to the enemy. It's expected to arrive at your position soon,unit-01 has been outfitted with it's U-Type equipment for underwater warfare. Even then, you have a limited amount of line when it comes to your umbilical cable which means it's better you kill it soon or the line will snap." Misato informed them.

"Kill it quickly,got it." Shinji said. "Anything else we know about the target?"

"Not much, but the magi says that there is a 98% likelihood that it will have an extremely tough outer carapace due to the extreme pressures it is capable of withstanding in it's native environment. Be careful."Misato advised them.

"We don't need to be careful when I have skill Misato!" Asuka said with a confident grin.

"Just don't die."Misato said,seeming done with Asuka's eccentricities.

"I won't let her kill us both if that's what you're worried about Misato." Shinji joked. Causing Asuka to look at him in indignation.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

"Seismic disruptions noticed,Angel ETA T-minus 3 minutes." Misato reported, Shinji nodded.

"Evangelion Unit-01,heading out!" Shinji said as the Eva leaped into the water and sprayed water upward.

"Don't screw this up first!" Asuka demanded, causing Shinji to roll his eyes.

"I wont. Just hang in there." Shinji said.

"I would,but someone made me stand up!"She complained.

"Well, and who exactly was it that made also stand up in her eva?" Shinji asked, causing Asuka to look away in annoyance.

The Evangelion slowly descended into the water,it's path lit only by the two gigantic spotlights that had replaced it's shoulder pylons,in it's hand was tightly clutch a progressive knife. The unit slowly lowered itself to a stop at the ocean floor.

"Unit-01 here...no sign of the target." Shinji reported,only for no answer to return to him. "Are our communications out?"

"Watch out first!" Asuka warned. Shinji was quick enough to react,Unit-01 kicking itself into a back-flip as the terrain it had been in just a moment prior exploded into steam and molten rock. Following soon after was the ninth Angel,it's form small when compared to that of other Angels but none the less massive.

"Damn it!"Shinji cursed as the angel rammed into them,causing the unit to crash into the ocean floor. As the angel ascended upward it's body temperature cloaked it in a layer of steam. Shinji spun the knife in his hand as he willed his unit into a jump.

"What are you doing idiot?! If we get close to it we'll get hurt!" Asuka asked as they approached the steaming form of the ninth angel,which had rerouted itself to attack them once again.

"Distracting it,if it attacks the site everyone there will die!" Shinji answered as he descended the prog knife into the Angel's body. He realized a second later that this was a terrible idea.

Both Shinji and Asuka gave a pained cry as their hand was enveloped in the overwhelming hot steam that surrounded the Angel,the knife not even seeming to scratch it's armor as it slid off without even so much as a few sparks.

"Great going idiot!" Asuka said as the Angel's two arms moved to envelop Unit one,only for it to kick it with enough strength to send it soaring backward.

"How about you stop insulting me and come up with a plan?!"Shinji asked as the ninth angel went in for another ramming attack.

"It's underside seems less armored,we need to attack it there!"Asuka said as Unit one narrowly avoided the angel's ram.

"Got it, on it's next approach!" Shinji said,Asuka nodded.

"Let's do it!"

The Angel moved around for another pass,steam trailing behind it as it moved toward unit 01. As it approached, the purple titan made it's move, it's AT field pulsing upwards and forcing it downward and then,the knife in it's hands was pushed up,carving into the Angel's flesh and tinting the dark blue water red,the steam coming from the Angel's body started to fade but the pain it caused to the unit was still significant.

"Just a while longer!"Shinji shouted as they pushed the knife deeper into the Angel's body,it's red flesh soon being replaced with an equally red yet more vibrant core.

"I barely feel this at all first!" Asuka lied as she grit her teeth in pain,the Angel's core slowly beginning to crack before finally breaking. The beast itself going immobile.

Shinji sighed in relief before a smile spread itself across his face.

"We did it!"Shinji cried out in joy,hugging Asuka as he did. Then, he realized what he did. "sorry.."

"It's fine,I'll allow this time,but do it again and I'll castrate you!"Asuka said,returning the hug as she did.

* * *

Rei was still not awake,yet even her state away from consciousnesses she was,paradoxically, conscious. The flame she had seen before appeared before her once more, weak and fleeting.

"_**The one you call brother has defeated me.** **The light of my soul fades as we speak."**_

"I am sorry..it was just what had to be done." Rei replied,the flame enveloping itself around her.

"_**Perhaps we may see again,in the long dream."**_The flame spoke as it flickered,close to death.

"Even if we do not I am sure we shall meet again in the dream that follows." Rei said.

_**"Farewell false Lilith."**_

"Goodbye,son of Adam."

* * *

Following the battle with the ninth angel,both Shinji and Asuka were standing in the edge of one of the At field extender's landing pads,looking out at the ocean.

"You know...for someone who can't swim you did pretty well Baka-Shinji." Asuka commented as she washed down the awful taste of LCL with a bottle of water.

"yeah...i really should just go and learn how to swim.." Shinji said with a dejected sigh.

"Why is it that you can't anyway?" Asuka asked with some curiosity. Shinji shrugged.

"Well,dad's always busy and Ritsuko,closest thing I have to a mom, didn't bother to teach me how to swim so...i guess I never learned how to." He admitted.

"I could teach you."Asuka commented offhandedly,almost as if she hadn't really thought about it.

"Wah?"Shinji said,mouth agape at the other pilot's gesture of kindness.

"D-don't take it the wrong way. You'd be owing me one after that,i don't do charity work!"Asuka said,her face slightly red as she shouted at him,Shinji just laughed.

"Sure thing Sohryu, I'll be owing you then." Shinji said, a genuine smile crossing his face as Asuka looked away with a blush in her face.

"Baka..."

* * *

Gendo stood utterly silent and still,hands tented below his nose as the twelve monoliths of Seele surrounded him.

"**You have committed a grave sin against this council."** '01' said,his voice booming through the robotic filter it was put through.

"**Indeed,to proceed with an unauthorized test of technology regarding Evangelion,irregardless of it's usefulness...such a thing is basis for removing you from the position in which you stand Ikari."** '05' said.

"The basis for the AT field extender was authorized for use by the united nations." Gendo said.

"**That is irrelevant, what the United nations allows means nothing when compared to the will of this council and to that of the instrumentality committee."** The chairman said.

Gendo smiled under his tented hands, they had fallen directly into his trap.

"Do Seele and the committee not control the united nations?" Gendo 'asked'. "I find it irrelevant whether the authorization comes from a direct source or one under this council's control"

"**The status of our control over the united nations is irrelevant!"** '03',ever so temperamental,spat out. He might as well have admitted that their control was fleeting.

"**From this point Ikari, you will follow only orders directly given by this council or by the committee." **The chairman said.

"Understood." Gendo said, pleased with himself though he dare not show it in front of the council.

"**Do not think, however that your treachery will be forgiven for a technicality Ikari,you will no longer be allowed to have such a loose leash. For now, you are dismissed."**

Gendo Ikari's feed faded from view,leaving the Seele council to speak among each themselves.

"**It appears that commander Ikari's loyalty is in question."** 04 mused.

"**It was foolish of this council to give him as much trust as we have.."**01 added.

"**Even so,it is irrelevant,he lacks the means to stop our plans."**06

"**Let us not be arrogant, the second spear of Cassius is yet to be found, if Ikari were to have both it and the 5 evangelions that will be in his possession there is little even this council could do to stop him."** 07 said.

"**There is no second spear of Cassius,we would have found it if it existed!"**03 assured.

"**Speaking of the spears...what news are there on the nails?"** 08 asked.

"**A possible lead for one was found in Siberia,i will ensure that Nerv does not get it's greedy hands on it."** 09 answered.

"**Very well,for now let this meeting be finished."** The chairman said.

* * *

Gendo sat around a round table,Fuyutsuki to his left and Ritsuko to his right,Shinji was silent next to the doctor.

"I have confirmed that Seele's control on the united nations has loosened."Gendo said.

"That much is good." Ritsuko said. " It will make our plans easier."

"Even so...i doubt that Seele will allow us to continue on as we have following the incident near Okinawa last week."Fuyutsuki said.

"They promised to tighten our leash but nothing more."Gendo added.

"Could they be advancing their schedule?" Ritsuko asked.

"Unlikely,it would be foolish of them to do so when so many Angels remain." The commander assured. "It is likely however that our actions will be held under closer scrutiny in the coming months,how is Rei?" Gendo asked, looking at Shinji.

"You should ask the doctor."Shinji answered bitterly,only for his father's intense gaze to cause him to give in. "She's recovering, she also told me about what she saw after she went unconscious,she swears she spoke to the Angel."

"Mental contamination?"The sub-commander asked.

"None was detected."Ritsuko said. "It's likely that their souls were in contact but not attempting to interact with each other."

"This confirms our suspicions that the angels have at the very least a form of individuality as well as an interest in the human mind."Gendo said. "That information may be useful in the future,but for now does not cause any change within our plan,simply ensure that Rei does not begin acting unexpectedly."

"She hasn't yet."Shinji said.

"For now,the scenario continues as expected." Gendo said.

* * *

_**AN:Lots of mysteriousness in this chapter. Anyhow,i hope you enjoyed it,leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**_


	14. Act I Ch4-The Fifth child

_**An:You know,when i say the chapter's gonna be 'short' i end up making it like twice the size of the last chapter so...i guess expect this chapter to medium length? Well anyway,here we have third best waifu,trailing just behind Rei and Asuka.**_

* * *

The wind howled,crashing against the windows of Nerv's base in Vladivostok as it did, a young girl with her hair styled into two ponytails looked out of the window with an expression somewhere between sorrow and boredom,thought certainly closer to the latter.

"This kind of weather isn't that much of an improvement after all."She complained as she looked back at the diary below her. The pen in her hands drifting haphazardly across the page as she wrote out both her thoughts and what happened on her day.

Mari illustrious Makinami, it sounded more like a title but it was,in fact, her name. At least as far as she was aware, it was not as if she had much, or any, family to speak to about it. So she simply trusted Nerv when they had told her all those years ago that she,Mari illustrious Makinami was indeed named that.

Her family history had long since been erased. Her place of birth,her parents,her very existence before Nerv had become a blank canvas, she wondered some days how things would have been if she were not the fifth child. But as things stood, she was.

Well, it wasn't all bad. She did get to pilot Evangelion, one of few things in life that brought her great amounts of Joy, just above teasing people relentlessly and giving everyone nicknames.

There was knock on her door. _Talking about nicknames.._ Mari thought as she moved toward the door,the person on the other side could only be one. "dobroye utro, Kaji-san."

"Good morning Makinami."The older man greeted her with a smile. "Still haven't come up with a nickname for me?"

"You're a tricky one to come up with ,you hide your emotions too much so it's hard to come up with a good nickname for you."Mari complained, the man giving an amused chuckle in response. He'd been the only one to stump her in her nickname making ways.

"Better for me I suppose."Kaji joked.

"Well what brings to my humble and incredibly cramped abode?"Mari asked, pointing to the cramped room that she had been given. All it had was a desk and a bed and barely enough space to even store the relatively small amount of clothes she'd brought from Moscow.

"I see, for someone who likes to pilot as much as you do you really are absentminded aren't you Mari-san?" Kaji asked,causing the girl to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Come on,just tell me!"She begged,making her best puppy dog eyes.

"Today is Unit-08's activation test." Mari's eyes suddenly widened, unimaginable joy filling them.

"YEEEEEEEES!" Mari shouted loudly enough that the entire base could hear her,poor Kaji was pretty sure he went deaf for a few seconds.

* * *

Mari looked at the utterly still and very much uncompleted form of unit-08,her eyes having a warmth to them she rarely showed to even other human beings. This was it,this was her unit-08, the very reason for her life as it currently was,the meaning behind her position as the Fifth child, Evangelion Unit Designation-8.

It's eight eyes were empty and lifeless, a far cry from those of her previous provisional unit-05. Not to speak of the fact that a lot of it's armor plates were missing,being replaced instead by intricate mechanical locks to keep the bound titan at bay. Even so, this was _her_ unit, hers and no one else's.

"Isn't it exciting that we finally get to meet Eight?"She asked the machine in her mother tongue that was English. "I've been waiting for a looooooooong while to finally meet you and I've got to say, you're looking even better than I expected!"

The machine,of course,didn't respond. But that didn't impede Mari.

"You know,i actually used to have another Evangelion,i piloted it with a buddy of mine." She said,her mind flashing back to the days in which there was still a provisional Unit-05 and she still had a friend. "Well, I'm sure you'll do fine as well!"

* * *

Alexander Smith, Nerv-6's head of bio-mechanical engineering shook his head with a sigh as he watched their newest pilot speak to the immobile Unit-08. "She's finally gone mad."

"Let her be."Operational manager Demidov,a Russian man of above average height and a rough voice,said. "She ain't hurting anyone is she?"

Smith sighed. "No,not yet. But can we really put someone as unstable as her in a machine we barely understand? For all we know it will just increase her madness."

"Maybe.."Demidov said. "But maybe not, besides that didn't happen with the others did it?"

Smith shook his head as he looked at his PDA. "Not as far as I'm aware no,but the headquarters are so secretive that we barely know more about the pilots than the media do."

"Indeed, that Gendo fella is not someone we can so easily trust, but I'm sure the Evangelions wouldn't be getting used if they caused the pilots to kill everything in their path."Demidov added

"You never know, the man's rumored to have killed his own wife."Smith said.

"Doctor Ikari back in the Gherin days right?" The Operational manager asked,the doctor nodded. "I thought those were just rumors."

"We have no way to confirm them but..."Smith said. "Well, the man's willing to send his own child to combat, the kid even entered into cardiac arrest at some point and they had him go right back to battle not even 12 hours later."

Demidov shivered. "And here I thought receiving orders from Moscow was bad."

"come on,you have to be fairer to Nerv-HQ, at least they haven't managed to lose any of their country's bases." Kaji commented as he walked into the room, his usual sly smile plastered on his face.

"The incompetency of Moscow isn't at question, but at least they are more humane." Smith said.

"That's not what I gathered from reading the Fourth's medical report." Kaji said, smile not fading as the Russian behemoth that was Demidov glared at him intensely.

"That information was supposed to be classified."He commented under his breath.

"For those willing to search for the truth,classification levels are the smallest of hurdles to overcome."Kaji said. Demidov simply shook his head, thinking that perhaps this Kaji fellow was more like his younger self than he'd first gathered.

"The search for the truth...all it brings is pain and sorrow, I'll rather live in a land of happy dreams."

"All dreams,even the longest dream of all will end in time." Kaji said as he brought a cigarette to his lips.

"I didn't take someone who's seduced half the women in base in the last two months for a philosopher." Smith commented dryly, Kaji giving him an amused glance.

"Please, you overestimate me." he said. "I've only slept with a quarter of them."

"We were speaking about the nature of Evangelion."Demidov stated. "In particular if there was any possibility that the Unit may go out of control."

"Possibility?" Kaji asked with an amused snort. "I wouldn't say it's out of the realm of probability. It's happened twice before after all."

"Twice before?" The man asked, equal parts confusion and horror in his face.

"Once with Unit-00 and another time with unit-01,though between you and me the latter was far more worrying, but that's all I'll say. Classified information." Kaji said,giving a wink at the end of the sentence which only served to annoy Smith.

"So,this is the kind of things that the headquarters are keeping from us..it's no surprise that there are those who call for Ikari's removal from his position." Smith said.

"Scheming are we Smith?"Kaji asked slyly.

"Nothing of the sort,politics are not for me. I joined Nerv for the scientific possibilities,not to send out barely sane children into combat with the possibility that they might kill us all." He said.

"Even so, this is the only method through which we can truly defeat the Angels." Kaji said.

"It's a sad day when we have to use children to ensure mankind's survival.."Demidov said with a sorrowful look to his face.

* * *

Mari had to say, the new plug was fantastic, it was more spacious,better controlled ,better everything really and,to add the cherry on top, she had also received her new plug-suit, meaning no more chest pain while piloting her Eva. Everything was truly fantastic.

"Pilot Makinami." She could hear the voice of Doctor Smith,a man that seemed to dislike her intensely for some reason. She for one She found him amusing if nothing else, he seemed so clueless about Eva that it was hilarious.

"Yes ser doktor?"She asked, a teasing tone to her voice as she once again used her favored nickname for the man.

"Please at least attempt to be professional pilot Makinami. We will begin first phase of Synchronization shortly. Specify linguistic norm for cognitive functions." Smith asked, the tired tone in his voice that was so common when he spoke to her clear as day.

"English will do fine Doktor." She answered,the doctor having to make do with the slightly less annoying nickname he was being given.

Soon the unit started to come online, the emptiness of the plug being replaced by the many alien and odd looking screens that cycled through until eventually the multi colored rainbow of color that marked proper synchronization glowed all around her, signifying her success.

"Activation ceiling reached. Unit-08 is operational."Smith reported. "Synchronization ratio is holding steady at 41.2%"

Mari smiled smugly. "41.2% uh? I bet it's a record."

"Actually.."The doctor said. "The magi appears to be putting you at the lowest place in the leader-board for synchronization, about 6.8 percentage points below the second child and 40 below the first and third."

Mari's eyes widened in disbelief. "Whaa?! Those people have synch ratios that high?!"

"I wouldn't worry so much Makinami,they have you beat by a long-shot in number of tests,you should catch up to the second soon enough, maybe even to the first." Kaji said reassuringly, Mari however was still disappointed in herself and crossed her arms with an admittedly adorable pout.

"This is the worse." She complained.

"Makinami,can you close your left fist." The doctor asked in his usual annoyed tone. _Is he always annoyed at something or what?_ Mari asked herself. She followed his order,too closely in fact as she closed her own body's left fist in front of the camera.

The doctor groaned "No,not your fist,your evangelion's!" He exclaimed in irritation.

"Well,you should have been more specific!"Mari complained.

* * *

Kaji grabbed his phone as it vibrated in his pocket, his eyes not leaving the screen where Mari was undergoing some of the basic tests to do with Unit-08's first activation.

"Hello,hello. Kaji here." He greeted warmly.

"_Ryoji Kaji..are you alone?"_ The ominous voice of none other than Gendo Ikari asked on the other end. Kaji raised an eyebrow. _Now this has got to be interesting._ He thought.

"Not quite,but I can be. Why?" He asked.

"_Ensure you are alone,this is of the utmost importance."_ Gendo said on the other end,sounding as serious as he always did but also with a hint of another emotion that Kaji couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Fine,fine." He said,bringing the phone to his chest and blocking the receiver as he turned toward Demidov. "I've got to take this call in private."

"More of the HQ's scheming?" The man asked sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Kaji declared with a bit too much cheer as he turned around and left the control room,entering the hallway and taking a turn into a room he knew had no cameras. "What's the matter?"

_"There has been an issue at the headquarters."_ Gendo informed him. Causing Kaji to simply roll his eyes in exasperation, it seemed that Nerv's commander was cryptic even when it came to matters of 'the utmost importance'.

"I know that much. You wouldn't call me for leisure, spit it out Ikari, I haven't got all day you know?" Kaji said.

"_A type-2 emergency has occurred."_ Gendo informed him, Kaji's eyes widened,his mind immediately flashing to his old charge.

"A type-2? Is Asuka okay?" Kaji asked in worry.

"_I can neither confirm nor deny, information around type 2 events is strictly confidential."_ Gendo said, Kaji giving an annoyed huff at the commander's response.

"Then what are you calling to me for?" Kaji asked with an annoyed expression.

"_The fifth is required at the headquarters."_ Gendo said. Kaji figured as much but...

"I have received no orders from the committee." He said.

"_And you shall not,this is not an order coming from the committee."_Gendo said. Kaji's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. _Not coming from the committee.._He thought.._So that could only mean._

"You're asking for me to smuggle the fifth into Japan..."Kaji breathed out in disbelief.

"_Exactly,discretely if at all possible."_ The commander informed him.

"And what would I gain from permanently putting myself in the committee's blacklist?"Kaji asked.

"_The truth."_ Kaji's eyes widened, he nearly let go of the phone.

"The truth?" He asked,ensuring that what he had heard was correct.

"About everything,including..." Gendo said. "The identity of those that killed your brother."

Suddenly Kaji went dead serious,his usual playful smile fading from his face immediately as his eyes narrowed.

"If you betray me I will ensure you pay for it Ikari." He said threateningly. "You will have the Fifth child in your hands in a week if things go badly."

_"And if they don't?"_ The commander asked.

" Tell whoever cooks the pilot's food that they should be expecting an extra mouth at tomorrow's lunch. Goodbye."and with that he hung up.

"After all these years...the truth will finally be in my hands."

* * *

Mari woke up at three in the morning to the sound of an extremely loud and extremely annoying knocking on her door, her groggy mind not even processing what was happening for a few seconds until she realized that maybe it was something important.

She slowly rose from her bed,still in her pajamas and opened the door,being greeted with the face of none other than the one person she couldn't nickname. Ryoji Kaji. "Kaji-san?"

The man was different somehow, far more serious than she was used to seeing him. Even his usual smile had faded from his face. "How quickly can you pack your stuff?"

Mari blinked twice at the question before shaking her head. "Wait..what? What's going on?"

Kaji sighed, displeased at the thought of explaining things through.

"There has been a type-2 emergency,we need to leave to Japan."Kaji informed her.

"A type-2, was it princess?"Mari asked with some worry.

"No,i mean maybe, I don't know. What matters is that we need to be in Tokyo-3 as quickly as possible." Kaji informed her.

"Okay,i got it. I'll pack my bags in the morning, should be when we get the papers for the transfer right?" Mari asked, Kaji shook his head.

"No, we won't be getting transfer papers. In actuality we aren't legally supposed to go to Japan, this is a personal request by the commander of Nerv-HQ." Kaji said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Mari asked.

"Yes, extremely illegal." Kaji informed her.

"So..just to be clear, we're sneaking into Japan?"She asked.

"In essence,yes. Are you in?" Kaji asked, Mari grew a wicked smile.

"Of course, illegally sneaking into a foreign country seems right up my alley. I'll be ready to leave in 15 minutes tops!"

"Great..unrelated question...do you know how to use a parachute?"

* * *

_**AN:Something's going down in Tokyo-3 it seems, I wonder what that could be. Kaji sure did sound worried for Asuka. I bet it's nothing important...right?c;**_


	15. Act I Chapter 5- First blood

_**AN:A (Slightly) longer chapter for y'all since you deserve it for keeping up with my terrible updating schedule.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji waited with bathed breath for his father to pick up the phone,the ringing signal that instructed him to leave a message was the only response he got. "Damn it."

He put his phone back in his pocket and jogged to catch up to Asuka and Rei.

"What were you doing back there baka-Shinji?" Asuka asked,the boy in questioning giving a shrug.

"Nothing important." He answered somewhat dishonestly. Asuka just rolling her eyes.

"Come on, don't make me pry your secrets from you. Besides, you still owe me one for teaching you how to swim remember?"Asuka said. Shinji supposed that would be true if she had actually taught him anything but as it stood she'd really taught him nothing at all, mostly because they ended up not having enough time.

"You haven't thought me yet so I don't owe you quite yet either." Shinji said. "Besides the answer to that question would be boring and just make you call me stupid again."

"Fine." Asuka relented surprisingly quickly. "Well, it's the weekend already, so do you guys have any plans?"

"I have nothing in mind." Rei said, as was usual for her.

"Me neither." Shinji added. " Kensuke's out of town this weekend and Touji only does sports stuff so I'm free."

"Great! We're going clothes shopping." Asuka declared, causing Shinji to inwardly groan.

Once upon a time he would have tried to challenge her intentions, maybe say he wasn't there to carry her stuff for her. But now that he knew Asuka better he was incredibly aware of the futility of attempting such an endeavor, all it would do is manage to worsen the relationship between them and end with him reluctantly following after her anyways. It was just the way things had been in the two months since Sohryu and,by extension, her shopping sprees had arrived.

"Can you keep the expenses down? I don't want to have to hear from Ritz again..."Shinji commented. Remembering the last time Asuka had spent two hundred thousand yen in clothes and somehow he'd been the one to take the blame for it. Something about how he was meant to keep the other pilots in order. _As if I could her in order,she's a menace._ Shinji thought.

"Fine,fine but only because I'll hear from her too if that's the case."Asuka gave in, causing Shinji to give an exhale of relief. "But don't think I won't make you carry most of the stuff. You're a man so act like it!"

"Fine,fine I'll carry your stuff, just don't pester me about it more." Shinji said, the girl looking away with a scoff as she continued her advance. Rei looked at him with pity in her eyes.

To be honest, Shinji was starting to get used to the newest addition to the pilot's rooster. She was hard to understand at times, at a lot of times, but she seemed to have a good heart underneath her arrogant and admittedly mean spirited exterior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mall was,as usual, filled to the brim with activity as the many inhabitants of Tokyo-3 used it for their own purposes. Shinji among them was there however for the purpose of serving as the Third Child's personal pet slave.

Or well,he expected as much at the very least Asuka had yet to give him anything to carry, which was,by the standards of any visit to the mall with her,highly unusual. They'd also managed to lose Rei but that too was not so unusual considering the fact that the girl was so absentminded, he reminded himself of one particular time in which she'd just forgotten to leave the train and made section-two look for her for an entire day, that had been equal parts hilarious and stress-inducing.

"That shop looks good, follow me Shinji!"Asuka demanded,unusually using only his first name without the added 'Baka' before it.

Though Shinji did notice something a little..off,about the shop.

"Asuka,that's an underwear shop..."he commented dryly,trying not to sound as he embarrassed as he internally was.

"So what,it's not as if you count as a real man,you're just here to carry my stuff!" Asuka said, Shinji just sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Following the troublesome redhead as he entered the store along with her,a few of the store-goers giving him weird looks for a second before going back about their business. _Talk about embarrassing..._Shinji thought as a slight blush filled his cheeks.

"Hold on to this!" Asuka said as she shoved a bunch of stuff in his general direction,Shinji's head hanging low in defeat as he wondered what sort of deity he'd angered to cause him to be punished like so. _Probably Adam. I'm sorry for killing your kids Adam._

Shinji shook his head as Asuka continued to pile on more and more things into his hands,the pile soon becoming large enough that Shinji had to tilt his head to the side to see where he was going. He sighed in exasperation.

"Didn't you promise you wouldn't go overboard this time?"Shinji asked with a hint of exasperation behind his voice. He really didn't want to have to carry all of this home.

"Well how am I supposed to know if it looks good on me if I don't try it first?"She asked, Shinji just sighed.

"Do changing rooms not exist in Europe or are you just dense?" He asked sarcastically.

"Fine,you're an ass you know that?!"Asuka asked as she dragged him by the wrist,nearly making him let go off the tower of clothes she'd burdened him with in the process.

Asuka lead them to the changing rooms and Shinji, like any normal person, expected Asuka to try the clothes on herself and then come out with those she liked. He should, however,have known things wouldn't be that simple. Asuka's head peeked out of the changing room,the rest of her body unseen.

"Hey third,come in here a second." She said as if such a request was the most normal thing in the world. Shinji's face immediately went red.

"W-what are you saying Sohryu?" He said,looking away.

"Don't be stupid,just come in here!"She demanded. Shinji being forced to relent as he entered the changing room with her, giving a thankful exhale when he saw that she was still dressed. "Which do you think looks better?"

She brought up two pairs of underwear and analyzed them intently, Shinji had no idea how to respond to that question.

"I don't know?"He said,thought it was more like a question really.

"What do you mean you don't know!you're the one who was complaining about how I was bringing too much stuff weren't you?!" Asuka asked. Shinji just looked away.

"Well...Sohryu,you're an attractive girl, so i'm sure whatever it was you chose would look good on you." Shinji said honestly,a blush clear on his face.

"Ugh..just,just leave!" Asuka shouted, Shinji giving a slight yelp as she pushed him out of the room.

Asuka looked at the mirror.

"All boys really are perverts.."She said and despite herself,she had a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once more Shinji and the rest of the pilots were in the train, the quiet sound of rain hitting the window being heard as it moved through the night. Shinji was spent, Asuka had dragged him around through at least three dozen stores and somehow managed to only end up buying 2 bags worth of things, better for him he guessed.

The train,as was usual at these hours, was relatively empty,only a few people scattered about loosely. Shinji's phone rang,he pulled out it out just enough to see who was calling him.

"Father.."He said,giving a scoff as he declined the call. If the man was going to be ignoring him he would ignore him right back,whatever it was could wait until later.

He retreated to the safety of his SDAT, music flowing into his ears with a single click of a button. His eyes trailed toward Asuka sitting on the other end of the carriage. _I still don't really understand you Sohryu...i really don't. But I guess I know you well enough now._

His phone rang again and again it was his father, and again Shinji declined the call.

A man with dressed in a large coat entered the carriage, causing Shinji to raise his eyebrow ever so slightly._ Who wears those kind of clothes in this weather anyway? _It wasn't as if,even with the downpour of rain, the actual temperature was any cooler than usual,no instead all the rain did was make the unbearable heat humid and terrible.

His phone rang again, Shinji relenting for once as he picked it up.

"What is it?"He asked his father in irritation.

"Where are you?"The man asked,seeming somewhat on edge.

"On the train,what's the matter?"Shinji asked.

"You need to leave,now."Gendo said sounding as serious as ever.

"What's going on?"Shinji asked,worry quickly replacing his annoyance.

"I have little time to explain,but an Assassin has been sent after one of the pilots,i do not which but you need to get to a safe location now."Gendo said,Shinji's eyes drifting almost subconsciously toward the mysteriously over-dressed man. "Section two is on the way but they might not be there in time."

Shinji watched as the man pulled an object from his pocket,the metallic shine of a gun unmistakable as the artificial lights of the train struck it's silvery surface. Shinji barely had time to reach as the gun was pointed at Asuka and,a moment later, the trigger was pulled.

Shinji only realized he'd been hit when the pain of the bullet striking against his shoulder ran out through his body,Asuka's eyes wide with shock and surprise as he protected her from harm. He collapsed to the ground,his eyes struggling to stay open as he watched the gunman recover from the shock of the situation that had just occurred and raise his gun to shoot again,such shock long enough for a few men in the regular Section-two uniforms to burst into the carriage and deliver him a swift and painless death via shot to the forehead. Shinji's eyes drifted toward Rei, the girl for once visibly shocked.

"I'm glad then..."He whispered seeing as everyone was safe before his world went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji woke up with an earth-shattering headache and the feeling of having been delivered a hammer strike to the shoulder. Struggling to remember the events that had caused him to land in a hospital before they rushed back into his mind.

His hand moved to his shoulder,a quick check being enough to infer that he did indeed have a bandage wrapped around it.

The door to the room opened, none other than Doctor Akagi walking in. "How are you?"She asked,her tone of voice softer than the one he was used to seeing her use.

"Fine...well,yeah...fine."Shinji said, not even knowing himself if he was being dishonest or truthful,in truth he had no idea what he was feeling.

"I hope you'll be happy to know that neither Rei nor Asuka were injured in the assassination attempt." Shinji nodded, he'd already made sure of that before he blacked out but the certainty given by Akagi was certainly reassuring.

"That's good.."He said,looking down at blanket that covered him. "It hurt."

"It's to be expected,you were shot." Akagi said, a slight hint of humor in her voice.

"It scares me more that..."Shinji exhaled. "...that it didn't hurt that bad."

"You've been fighting the angels for months,you've been stabbed,burned,fried,thrown into the ocean and more in that time,are you really so surprised that a bullet wound wouldn't be the worse among those?" She asked. Shinji shook his head.

"I guess I'm not surprised but...things shouldn't be like this,they shouldn't have to be." Shinji said,looking away toward the window with a tired face.

"They shouldn't.."Ritusko agreed. "But they are, so you've got to power through."

"I know as much,my heart and my mind are in agreement that Evangelion must be piloted,that I must suffer for the sake of mankind. That it's the right thing but...even so,it still hurts." Shinji said.

"It may always, but as long as your desire to help others is greater than that pain I'm sure you'll live,you're stronger than you realize, stronger than me most certainly."Ritsuko assured him with a warm smile,such a thing rare for the usually cold and analytical doctor.

"It hurt,but the thought of loosing Rei or Asuka certainly hurt more...for now at least,I'll be okay."Shinji said,a smile returning to his lips. Ritsuko gave him a pat on the head,messing up his already rather messy hair.

"That's the spirit, get up and get dressed and i'll treat you to something that isn't hospital food." Ritsuko said.

"Oh,thank god. They don't know how to cook a steak in this place." Shinji joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**This development is worrying Ikari."**'01' said,referring to the attempt on the pilot's lives.

"**Indeed.."**'05' added'. **"It cannot be denied that our enemies are more active than we had first assumed."**

"This is simply a final act of desperation."Gendo stated. "They know our plans will reach conclusion before theirs.."

"**Whether or not it is an act of desperation is irrelevant, had the pilot been injured or worse our plans could have been delayed." **'07' said.

"The pilot's recovery would not take that long had he been injured, such a hypothetical would not pose a significant delay." Gendo assured.

**"Excuses will not help!This is just another example of your incompetency,Ikari!"**'03' bellowed out in anger.

"It was not I who set the budget for Nerv's conventional defenses." Gendo said.

"**It is irrelevant,what matters is that none of the pilots were harmed. For now our plans continue as is, these pests will be dealt with in the time of final reckoning."** '01' declared.

"**That is if they are not the ones to stop It from occurring..." **'07' spoke in a whisper.

The great black monoliths that represented mankind's self declared masters faded from view,leaving Gendo alone in the room until Fuyutsuki entered.

"Is what we are doing truly wise...challenging the will of the council before this war is truly over?" He asked.

"The Council's will is irrelevant,if they have not discovered yet that Shinji was harmed in the attempt on his life...they are far less powerful than we imagine." Gendo said.

"That is if they aren't just going along with your schemes before the time of final reckoning." Fuyutsuki said.

"Perhaps,but sometimes we must rely on nothing else but gambles." Gendo said.

"And to think that Seele is only our first foe.."Fuyutsuki said.

"Are you growing weary already,your position in future events could be replaced." Gendo informed him in jest.

"You joke but this old mind of mine can't scheme like it did back when we came up with Alef." Fuyutsuki said. "Not to say that my health isn't great Gendo,i might just not live that long."

Gendo hummed in thought. "Are you advising I find a replacement?"

"Preferably yes."The old man admitted.

"Katsuragi, Akagi has suggest her possible integration within our inner group." Gendo commented.

"By our group you must have meant to say 'the round table'."Fuyustuki joked, a grunt of annoyance leaving Gendo.

"I loathe that name. Not to say that these are serious matters Fuyutsuki."Gendo said.

"Of course, of course. Katsuragi uh?" The man asked himself. "She's got good tactical abilities,she would work as a commander if she were a good schemer."

"The triple agent would make up for such failings."The commander said.

"Ryoji?" The sub-commander asked in surprise.

"His quest for the truth will inevitably lead him to either take a side or perish. It would be better if his talents were not wasted." Gendo explained.

"You seem to trust him,enough at least to task him with getting the fifth. As well as Adam." The old man said.

"His drive makes him predicable enough, though certainly not trustworthy. Even so,he does not seem the kind to betray so easily."

"Let's hope your hunch isn't wrong Gendo, we're taking far too many gambles with this plan and if a single one fails the house of lies we've built will come crashing down around us."

"It will crash down no matter the outcome..our job is simply to ensure that it crashes Seele down with it as well."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaji watched through the window of the cargo plan he had 'borrowed' from Nerv-6 as Japan appeared below his view. "Well...it's good to be home. Let's hope it's not for the last time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An:not quite as long as I wanted it to be but there tons of stuff I had to cut out because it felt off, this chapter's been a massive pain the ass to write.**_


	16. Act I Chapter 6- Arrival

"Pilot Sohryu."Rei whispered as she sat silently watching the sky atop the school's rooftop. The girl was...odd. Rei was not certain she disliked her,but she couldn't exactly claim she liked her either,she was neutral toward Sohryu,that was the best way to describe her views when it came to the perplexing nature of the red-headed pilot.

But perhaps what confused her more was her relationship with her brother. Shinji and Asuka acted,as Touji had so precisely put it at some point in the past 'like a married couple'. It was clear to her that Shinji had some affection for the newest addition to their pilot's roster,the fact he'd taken a bullet for her was proof enough of that.

And it was clear,despite her combative personality,that there was at least a part of Sohryu that shared said affection,the question then became if they would both be willing to accept that such an affection existed in the first place. To say that such an outcome was unlikely would be an understatement,both Sohryu and,despite his best efforts,her brother were prideful people,they would both be unwilling to admit their feelings for each-other,not after having declared themselves rivals to one another.

Rei gave her closest equivalent to a tired sigh,though in truth it sounded more like the smallest of exhales. Human emotion had always been hard for her, she simply didn't understand people as well as most humans did, she wasn't as bad as could be, having her brother to thank for that. But she certainly wasn't great.

And love,love was the most complicated human emotion of all, it was love that had gotten her first self killed, The elder Akagi's love for the commander as well as to his son,her brother. It was not as if she didn't know love, it had been love, not of the same type of Akagi's to the commander but love none the less,that had driven her to so quickly move to protect her brother against the Sixth Angel's attack. Even so, Shinji and Asuka seemed to have a different kind of love,the type of love that Rei was least familiar of all with. Romantic love.

It was something she did not understand, something she'd never felt for anyone. Well, it wasn't as if she wanted to feel such complicated emotions,she was much better off just being as she was now.

'You're just a doll!' Those words rang out through her head with the same intensity that they had all those years ago..she couldn't deny them, how should she, she the Rei Ayanami who did not love,nor feel nor even care for her own self.

The distant rumble of an airplane's engines cut through her mental monologue as Rei looked up,just in time to see a girl descend from the heavens with a parachute strapped to her back, and she seemed to be getting closer...and closer. _The probabilities of this woman landing on me are slim at best considering the distance from which she jumped._

And yet she kept falling...and falling, and eventually landed on Rei,making her curse whatever god had decided to punish her for her foolish if logical assumption.

"Oops...seems I missed my landing spot."The girl said,looking down to see that she'd accidentally pinned Rei to the ground,as well as groped her in the process..

"Can you please get off?" Rei asked with far less annoyance than was to be expected from a situation like the one she was currently in.

"Sorry,sorry!"She said,slowly getting up and offering Rei a helping hand,which she gladly took.

The odd girl caught a whiff of a strange smell in the air, leaning in her head with a sniff as she smelled Rei like some sort of animal.

"You...smell of LCL." She said. Rei simply nodded.

"I assume you must be familiar with Nerv to know what LCL smells of." Rei assumed,the girl nodding in response.

"Mari Makinami, Fifth child from Nerv-6" She said before her eyes widened. "Wait I wasn't meant to say that just..pretend you never saw me kay?"Rei looked at her with a blank expression,only seeming to grow the girl's already sizable panic amount. "I mean,come on,what do I have to do so you won't rat me out? I'll do whatever you ask just..please keep a secret?"

"Your secret is safe with me,pilot Makinami. I am Rei Ayanami,the second child." Rei said,causing Mari to give a sigh of relief.

"Damn,i got really lucky just now didn't I..just a question,where are we right now?"Mari asked rather sheepishly.

"We are currently atop Tokyo-3 First municipal junior highschool." Rei answered. "I suppose you would like to request my aid in finding the geofront?"

"I could use the help!" Mari said.

"Very well,follow me if you may."

* * *

Smith looked at the now nearly completed unit-08,it's eight eyes seeming to judge him from the position in which the titan stood,slowly he was approached by Demivod.

"Good morning." The man greeted.

"Good morning." Smith answered,his eyes never leaving the machine that stood in front of him.

"I suppose you've heard of the Fifth's sudden disappearance."Demidov commented. Smith nodded.

"I heard it was not reported to the instrumentality committee's board, the commander is playing a dangerous game."Smith said. "Do you know his motivations?"

"I didn't ask."Demivod said. "It ain't like me to search for answers,not since that day anyways."

_How the mighty have fallen._ Smith thought sadly. "Well,can you at least make an educated guess?"

"Wherever she is,she left with Ryoji,i'd say it's got something to do with old favors." Demidov commented.

"Such favors might put us into a bad position,if the headquarters fall the Angels might come for us,or Beijing."Smith said.

"The Chinese seem confident of their ability to fight off an angel." Demidov commented.

"Unit-06 will be completed next month if I'm not mistaken,but they still don't have a pilot."Smith said. "It's just a bluff to make themselves look strong."

"Or they've found one."Demivod commented under his breath.

"They wouldn't deny the will of the Marduk Institute."

"You can't quite be sure of that, wouldn't be the first time Beijing has acted against our best interests. Chinese are tricky bastards." The Russian commented with some spite.

"Still mad about Manchuria, one would think someone like yourself would let past grudges go more willingly."Smith said with a hint of humor.

"One can hardly forget that kind of thing."Demivod said,his expression a saddened grimace.

"My apologies for bringing it up then."Smith said. " For now let's just follow orders,hopefully things don't turn for the worse."

* * *

Shinji walked into class and made his way to his seat as per usual, since he hadn't 'actually' been injured,he had to pretend like he wasn't currently feeling a great amount of pain in his shoulder, a task better said than done,but he was managing fine enough. _Another benefit of the copious amounts of pain I'm subjected to by piloting i guess. _

"Ugh." He cursed himself for his negative thoughts,knowing full well that they wouldn't help him power through the pain.

As the class started he noticed two absences, one was not so unusual, Rei was constantly with Akagi for tests and the likes. The second,however,very much was. _Asuka.._Shinji thought,a whisper even in the safety of his own mind.

She hadn't told him she wouldn't be coming today,in fact she hadn't spoken to him at all since he'd saved her. "I guess Sohryu the kind to be ungrateful like that.."Shinji whispered as he leaned his face into his hand,looking absentmindedly out of the window. Sohryu was not a kind person, she had not visited him at the hospital,Misato had even told him that she'd cursed him out for being stupid,though she'd spared her him her exact words. Yes,Sohryu was not kind,quite the opposite, it would be deluding himself not to call her meanhearted._Even so...why is that I feel so drawn to her?_

The image of that night flashed into his mind again, her soft cry for her mother echoing in his mind. _ I guess it must be...because we are the same._

* * *

Mari found this Rei girl very odd. Not only did she remind her of a certain someone in her past, she was also very much like that certain person in the way of a cold and careless personality,thought Ayanami certainly seemed much more polite then her former fellow pilot.

The nicknaming options were aplenty,Mari being stuck between icicle and ice queen,ice princess was also an option but with the regular princess running around that would just make things confusing. Thinking about her Mari wondered where exactly the red-headed pilot was.

"Hey uh, the Third's also in this base right?"Mari asked the quiet girl she was following. Rei turning her head slightly to face her.

"Pilot Sohryu is indeed also at base, at such hours she would normally be partaking in scholar activities but she has opted to be absent from school today." Rei said, causing Mari to raise a curious eyebrow. Asuka,missing school? That didn't seem like her, the girl would take any chance she had to be in the spotlight,no matter how meaningless that spotlight was.

Mari figured that she must have been the one to get injured,but if that was the case then Rei wouldn't say that she had 'opted out ' rather than simply been unable to go. _How weird, there's already a mystery going on and I've just arrived._

As they entered the underground of the Geofront,it's sheer gigantic size seeming to be a world in of itself Mari was awestruck,her eyes widening as she glued her face to the window of the small train leading them downward.

"Woah..."She said. "It's...huge."

"The geofront.."Rei said. "Mankind's last refuge against the angels."

"It lives up to it's reputation,i never thought something like this could be possible."Mari said,looking down at what she knew in her mind to the gigantic headquarters but that seemed so very tiny from above.

"If man puts his mind to it,then there is nothing that can be called truly impossible. Among all of Earth's life only man has that power."Rei said as she looked down at the pyramid that had been her home for as long as she could remember.

"What about the Angels,aren't they alive? they also do some pretty crazy shit." Mari said, not caring for the more crass language she used.

"Angels,unlike man are burdened by a singular purpose. Man is burdened with choosing his own purpose.." Rei said.

"So you're saying that if the angels weren't so focused on destroying us they could be even more capable of doing crazy stuff?"Mari asked,taking that into consideration.

"Such a thing,with both the will to choose any purpose and the power to immediately act upon it,it could only be called a god." Rei commented,more to herself than to the fellow pilot by her side.

"Sounds boring though. I mean,what's the point in living if there isn't anything to achieve,if you immediately reach your purpose I don't really think that would be fun you know?"Mari says.

Rei had not considered it so, then again she knew of the loneliness and cold that came from a wounded soul,the angels had purpose in attempting to become one with Adam as she had purpose in following the commander's scenario. Both purposes were the reasons for their existence,if they could not strive for that ultimate purpose...for which reason did they exist? for which reason did she exist?

Her brother's face flashed in her mind. _Yes,i exist to protect pilot Ikari as well._ That had not been a purpose given to her by the commander or by doctor Akagi,it was not even a purpose given to her by her own nature. It was simply the purpose she had chosen to take up herself,of her mind and of her own decision.

"I believe you may be correct in you assertion pilot Makinami,such a thing would indeed be dreadfully dull." Rei agreed. She had decided something about this newest pilot, she enjoyed her company.

* * *

Tokyo-2 was not like it's sister city in Tokyo-3,it was not the same bustling metropolis of technology and progress aided by copious amounts of UN subsidized funding,no. It was a city made from the blood,toil,sweat and tears of the Japanese, of those who had seen hell and decided to keep living.

It was not like the utilitarian city of Tokyo-3,made with one single unified purpose and plan, it was a city evolved from the first refugee camps of the post impact era,it was where those who attempted to escape the quickly rising tides had escaped, it was the last safe-heaven for Japan, and it was a city that well represented such a thing. It's size was mind-boggling for a city born from nothing,in 15 years it had come to become a descendant,even if still lesser,than the titan that was old Tokyo.

In such a place,of course, it was not unnatural to see men of higher standing, be they company owners or military members,to be partaking in a dinner at a high quality restaurant. It was likewise not so unusual for there to be foreigners in those same high quality restaurants, world-renowned as some were.

Even so, Jonathan Travis, with his sleeked back blonde hair, amber colored eyes and relaxed position,one leg crossed over the other, was a striking image for any who looked upon him. It was perhaps even more of a surprise when the legendary general Tashiro entered the restaurant and sat down beside him.

But for the two,such meetings had become common place,they had forged an easy alliance between each-other's respective organizations,the old guard of the Japanese military and the so called 'Erudite society' of which Travis called himself a part of.

"So,what did you call me here for on this beautiful summer day for, my friend?" Travis asked in that same casual tone he always carried,be he speaking to his oldest of friends or most hated of enemies,it was one of many things that made Jonathan Travis seem to be no more than an unintelligent moron,an image he took great care in trying to maintain.

"There are rumors that something is occurring within Nerv." Tashiro spoke,his voice course and rough, a voice matching his scarred face.

"There's_ always_ something happening at Nerv, you need to be more specific." Travis said in a tone of voice that had Tashiro not known the man for months now would surely have tricked the general into thinking he truly was clueless.

"You know well what I refer to, the assassination attempt on Ikari's spawn." He elaborated.

"What about it?"Travis asked, seeming almost as if he really didn't care about it.

"What about it?"Tashiro asked with an edge of irritation. "What is there not about it? It's all over the news and if it's got on the news that means you have information on it."

"I do." The western man admitted. " But I don't know if can share such information with you, it's the type of confidential stuff that could get me in trouble with my superiors you know?"

At this, Tashiro actually snorted, an uncommon sound to come from the usually stoic man.

"That has rarely stopped you before." The general reminded him. " Not to say that I've received very little in return for the aid I've been giving you in your mass production project."

"Fine,fine."Travis relented,leaning in closer. " It's Charon."

"The cult?" Tashiro asked in surprise, few had not heard of Charon in the post impact world,the world-infamous cult that claimed that the Angels were saviors of man and that only in becoming one with them could there truly be reprieve from their endless mortal suffering. Tashiro took them for fools.

"The cult is simply a front,a means to gain funds and ardent supporters. They are much like Seele,us and that certain other group underneath the surface."The man explained with a stretch.

"I see,why would they want the pilot's lives?" Tashiro asked.

"Unlike us,Seele and that other group, Charon has no interest in controlling Evangelion. All they seem to need for their plans are the Angels. In their minds the evas are nothing but sinful machines to be destroyed, things to stop their plans."Travis said,the general giving a scoff in response.

"They are nothing but over zealous fools,they will not stop us from overthrowing the UN and Seele's influence." Tashiro assured, Travis nodded.

"Yes, right now,their plans are nothing but a distant dream. There would need to be some kind of miracle for them to come to fruition."Travis commented as he lit a cigarette in his mouth, uncaring to the fact that he was not supposed to do so inside and knowing full well that none would try to stop him.

"A miracle?...their plan seems to be more like a curse. Becoming one with the angels...what a ludicrous idea."

* * *

"The spare pilot has arrived." Fuyutsuki commented at his superior officer, the man in question looking out of a window at the expanse of the geofront.

"Good,she will be used on Unit-02." Gendo said.

"And I suppose you will be using Rei in 01?" Fuyutsuki asked, Gendo shook his head.

"00 is too unpredictable, Rei is the only one who can pilot it. And if the third were to contact the soul...no,it is simply too risky,the Third will pilot 01." Gendo said.

"Have the proper synchronization tests been done?"Fuyutsuki asked. "Or do you believe that Unit-01 will synchronize with just anyone."

"If Shinji asks it,it will move." Gendo assured.

"You rely too much on Yui's good will."Fuyutsuki stated.

"It would be against her very nature to decline her own son help. She will do it Fuyutsuki,for Shinji she will destroy the world if she must." Gendo said.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had you never had that epiphany,that she'd done it all for Shinji."Fuyutsuki mused out loud.

"Certainly the man I would be is one whose reflection I would truly hate."

* * *

Shinji opened the door to the pilot's quarters,closing it behind him.

"I'm home!"He said as he walked into the living room,throwing his bag on top of the couch as he did so. His eyes drifted toward Asuka's bedroom door, he wondered if it had opened the whole day, he figured that maybe he should check with Rei later.

An unfamiliar face slid down the railing coming from the second floor, the figure of a girl with square glasses and twin-tails appearing before him. "Hello there!"

Shinji blinked in confusion for a second. "Hello?" He said,though it was better perhaps to say that he had,in truth,made a question.

The weird girl approached him,sniffing the air as she did. For most this would immediately be enough to cause them to nope the fuck out of there as fast as humanly possible,but for Shinji all it prompted were questions.

"What are you doing and..for that matter,who are you?" He asked the odd girl,who suddenly looked back up to him.

"I'm Mari illustrious Makinami,Fifth child!" Ah,so she was his replacement...he'd expected someone a little less..odd. But then again every pilot he'd ever met,including himself, was odd,so that had been hopeful thinking from the start. "And you must be Nerv's attack dog,the first."

"Y-yeah,I'm Shinji." He said,somewhat embarrassed at being called Nerv's 'attack dog'.

"Oh. So you're not like an attack dog at all,actually you're like a puppy!"Mari declared as if her nonsensical statement did,in fact,make all the sense in the world. "You're puppy now."

"I see..."Shinji said,shifting his eyes to the side and looking at Asuka's door. "Do you know if the third left her room all day?"

"Princess?"Mari asked, looking at her door. "Nope,to be honest I was pretty sure she didn't even live here considering how quiet and tidy things were."

"Yeah, that's my doing. I end up having to clean up everybody's mess around here." Shinji complained,though there was no real annoyance behind his voice. It was simply something he could do and didn't mind doing.

"You do that kind of thing for her?So..."Mari asked,leaning in with a suggestively raised eyebrow. "What's your relationship with princess like? Have you guys done it yet?"

Shinji actually went red at that particular question. "W-what kind of question is that?!"

Mari laughed. "I was joking puppy-boy, but now you've got me curious."

"You're getting nothing else from me Makinami." Shinji said in a slightly more serious tone, his face still a tad red.

"That would be more believable if you weren't reed as a beet puppy-kun." She teased him,causing him to just shake his head as he headed for the bathroom to try and cool down.

When he'd heard her description from Misato, who herself had heard it from Kaji, he had expected someone like this but even so...how could one person be so good at teasing someone. _Didn't even take her 2 minutes to find a weak-spot of mine._ That was to say that he was, despite all, a 14 year old boy. _Me...with Asuka..._ He went even redder.._as if._

* * *

Asuka groggily rose from her bed and slowly yet surely approached her door. She knew the first was out of the hospital and if her clock was any indication it was also already after school was over, which meant she would inevitably run into him.

She didn't want that,she didn't want to see him. The image of his body laying limp in her lap, seeming to barely breathe as his blood,red as her own unit,seeped into her clothes. Unconsciously she reached for her cheek,at the same spot where a few drops of blood had fallen,long since cleaned she still felt as if they were there along with a twisting,painful and raw feeling that she'd never felt before.

Even then,she could tell what it was,guilt. Guilt because the first had been wounded for her sake,guilt for not having bothered to visit him at the hospital,guilt for avoiding him even to this point all for her own sake. She hated it,she hated that feeling, she hated feeling useless like this, she hated the fact that Shinji had helped her win all of her kills,she hated the fact that Shinji had saved her life and,most of all,she hated the fact that she was _grateful_ for it.

Yes,that part most of all infuriated her to no end,she couldn't stay mad at the first child specifically,no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't hate his stupid face. And at that moment she really wanted to hate his face, maybe that way her guilt would go away.

Asuka slowly opened the door to her room,just enough to get a peek as to how the living-room was like,as long as Shinji didn't see her he wouldn't try to engage her,he was brave in battle but not so much when it came to social interaction. Asuka stepped out, foolishly choosing not to double check the room for if she had she would have noticed a certain twin-tailed menace laying in wait to ambush her.

"Hey!Hello there princess!" Mari greeted with her usual overwhelming cheer,Asuka's eyes suddenly widened as she realized whose voice that was and what that entailed. _Mein gott...help me._

"Thunder tits..." Asuka greeted in annoyance as she turned toward the girl in question. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear,I'm here to replace puppy." Mari said,Asuka raising an eyebrow as to who she refereed to. "The first's puppy by the way."

For some reason,that seemed to anger her more. One day after he'd been cleared from the hospital and his own father had already gone and replaced him,she wondered if the same would happen if she were that badly injured one day, if the commander would carelessly throw away his own son what about her,who meant nothing to him? Then she chided herself for being mad for Shinji's sake.

"Whatever, I was just going to the bathroom." Asuka said dismissively,but it seemed like Mari was not quite so ready to give in yet.

"Come on,it's the first time we've met in two years." Mari complained with a childish pout. Mari's childish nature had always annoyed Asuka to no end, how she felt today was quite nearly enough to push her to the edge. But as it stood her pride wouldn't allow her to snap.

"And I wish I wouldn't have seen you for another two, bugger off thunder tits."Asuka shot out with venom in her voice, this seeming not to faze the twin-tailed menace in the slightest.

"Oh,come on. Just because you're slobbering all over poor puppy-kun doesn't mean we can't be friends!" Mari said. Asuka clenched her fists in anger.

"I'm not slobbering over anyone,much less stupid idiot,perverted Baka-Shinji!"She shouted, Rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. As she turned around she noticed a partially naked Shinji,a towel covering his lower body,leaving his slim and muscle-less upper-body clear to see. The bandage caused from the wound he had received to protect contrasting against his skin.

They both immediately looked away,Asuka managing not to have an explosive reaction as she realized that she had,in fact,been the one to walk in on him.

"I'm just gonna.."Asuka began as she twisted the doorknob in an attempt to leave. "Gott,this thing won't open!"

"Well, since you insulted me I decided I'd give you a little punishment,i hope you and puppy-kun have fun in there!" Mari said from the other end of the door,making it quite clear that she had,in fact,locked the door on them.

"What the hell do you mean!?"Asuka shouted. "Open this door right now thunder tits or I swear I'll kill you!"

She continued shouting for another two minutes, Shinji eventually giving a tired sigh as he spoke up. "There's no point,she's gone Sohryu."

Asuka turned toward him,noticing that he was both slightly red and now with his back turned toward her as he sat down on the floor, with an annoyed scoff she sat down with her own back facing him.

The silence that followed was,to say the least,uncomfortable but it was eventually broken by Shinji speaking up hesitantly.

"So...why didn't you go to school today?"He asked. Asuka bit her lip as she struggled to answer. What was she supposed to say,that she was too much of a coward to meet him face to face after he'd taken a bullet for her? That she didn't understand her own feelings for him? That,despite herself and horrifyingly, he was starting to eclipse Kaji's place in her heart. None of those seemed like good answers,because they were not.

So she did what she was best at, she lied to herself and to the world.

"Because I didn't want to."She said, nothing in her voice indicating that it was a lie.

"I see then.."Shinji said,seeming relieved. "I'm glad."

_"I'm glad__."_ Those where the last words he'd said before blacking out, the last words that,as far as he knew he would ever say. Those were the words he had said after looking at her,sure at Ayanami first but also at her. _He was glad I was alive..._He was glad she was alive,that much hit Asuka like a freight train at full speed. He was glad that she was alive.

"...why?"Asuka asked.

"Well..i wouldn't want you to feel guilty or something because I saved you." Shinji said. And thought he'd missed the point of her question he'd managed to found the emotion that lay behind her mask,guilt.

And yet another one of his habits that pissed her off,his seeming ability to rip past her masks and look straight at what she truly felt, it annoyed her,it pissed her off and yet she couldn't hate him.

"As if I would feel guilty over something like that baka Shinji,it was your own choice."She said,though there was a noticeable lack of venom in her voice when compared to most of the times she insulted him.

"Good."He said,a small smile crossing over his lips...and now she felt guilty for lying to him...life really was a bitch,wasn't it?

* * *

Gendo walked into Ritsuko's office. A batch of files in his hands.

"Good morning ."He greeted her coldly. His tone the same one he used for all other of his many underlings.

"Good morning Gendo."The doctor greeted,using his first name as she often did when they were alone. "What is that you've graced me with your presence today for? I'm guessing it's not a leisure visit,though I certainly wouldn't be opposed to that."

Ignoring the sly and almost seductive smile of the doctor Gendo handed the files over to her.

"What is this?" Ritsuko asked,reading over a few of the lines.

"Yui Ikari's projects for a second generation of Evangelion,they never left the theory phase." Gendo stated,the name of his former wife enough to immediately cause Akagi's mood to shift.

"And what exactly do you want me to do with them?"She asked,somewhat annoyed.

"I want you to make them work."Gendo said, his tone cool and collected as he asked the impossible of Akagi.

"I'm not Yui." Ritsuko said. "If she couldn't make them work I won't either."

"You are not Yui,that much is correct." Gendo said. "But I do believe you will be able to make a second generation of Evangelion a possibility,even if by your own merits rather than her proposals."

"I will do my best Gendo,but considering the fact we don't even have the first generation completed,don't expect much." Ritsuko said.

"All I need is a proposal you may take to the UN when Bet has come to an end. The power of the erudite society has grown too far to be ignored, they will be a threat you will have to deal with, Nerv must adapt to survive." The commander said.

"Fine,fine. Is that all?"Ritsuko asked.

"No. Katsuragi is to be brought into the truth,slowly for now." Gendo informed her, Ritsuko raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Misato?"She asked. "What for? there's no need for her In the current iteration of the scenario."

"Fuyutsuki might not last to the final completion of what follows after Bet, he is an old man already. We must take all possibilities into account." Gendo said.

"I'll begin by dropping a few hints here and there,Kaji should also rouse her curiosity for Nerv's true nature." Ritsuko said,knowing full well both how her friend and her ex-boyfriend were like.

"Very well,do not disappoint Akagi." Gendo ordered,his voice strict and his eyes demanding.

"I will not,Gendo." She answered in kind. "Mankind cannot afford it."

* * *

_**AN: A slightly longer chapter for you all,hope you enjoyed it**_**. **


	17. Act I chapter 7- Aftermath

_**AN:Longest chapter thus far,not just for the redux but i think even including the original. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Eventually both Shinji and Asuka had been freed from the bathroom by a confused looking Rei and went to their rooms,both refusing to even mention the incident in the slightest. As night dawned Shinji was once more thrown into his usual routine of being unable to sleep,this time deciding to once again look out of their one window with a good view,the geo-front's lake shining beautifully in the artificial moonlight.

Shinji's thoughts as of late were on the red-headed wonder pilot that had become his roommate. More exactly they were on what had happened on that train,on the fact that he hadn't even hesitated. His body had moved before his mind had time to properly process things.

And then there was the aftermath,after the bullet had struck his shoulder and he fell on Asuka's lap and she looked so very lost with his blood on her face,it hurt to even think about. It hurt even more to think that they might have switched spots had he not moved in to take the bullet for her. After a little bit of nightly introspection Shinji headed inside,laying down on the couch once again. It wasn't as if his bed was uncomfortable but he'd grown used to this routine, always going to the couch after his nightmares inevitably woke him.

And,as usual, an hour after he woke up Asuka opened the door to her room and went to the bathroom,not saying a word as she did. It wasn't so unusual, she'd once tried to ask him what the point of it all was, he'd eventually admitted that he had nightmares and she had stopped bothering him when he was in the couch.

"Hey...Shinji."Asuka said, being answered by a click of a button,an indication that his SDAT had been stopped and that he was listening. "Thank you."

Shinji didn't say anything, a smile crossed his face. _So Sohryu isn't so selfish after all._

* * *

It had been two days after the assassination attempt on Shinji's..._no_,Asuka remind herself. _On my life..that idiot _protected_ me. _Either way, two days had passed since that day and Asuka stood in-front of the purple titan he called his Eva

"I can't believe I have to pilot a trashy model like you."She complained. Having only been recently informed of the fact that she was being put as the designated pilot of unit-01 for as long as the stupid first was wounded.. Her guilt threatened to surface again but she quickly shot it down.

"At least you aren't the prototype."Asuka said. She'd already tried to dispute Misato's orders as is,if she had to deal with stupid wondergirl's machine she was pretty sure she would snap.

Talking about Misato,that was exactly who had just walked in next to her.

"What do you want?"Asuka prompted in justified annoyance as she gave a side-ways glance at her superior.

"I was just coming to check in on you, unlike what you seem to think I do care for my pilots." Misato said,her tone of voice somewhere between the official one she used during combat and the more casual way of speech she reserved for Shinji and Akagi.

Asuka scoffed. "If you did care you would know I don't need any support, I could deal with the angels in my unit-2!"

Misato sighed and shook her head. "That might be the case,but right now we're not sure what the angels are capable of,we need everything we can make use of. Besides,these were orders directly from the commander."

Asuka just crossed her arms,unable to find a retort to Misato's words and finding yet another reason to dislike the commander.

"Go get dressed."Misato said. "The activation test's in 30 minutes."

"Fine." Asuka said as she walked out of the holding cages in annoyance.

* * *

Misato walked into the control room with a tired sigh. Ritsuko looking at her with some pity.

"Trouble in paradise?"The doctor asked sarcastically, causing Misato to give her a pointed glare.

"More like trouble in hell, Asuka's being obnoxious about being put in Unit-1." Misato complained as she looked at the image of the purple titan on the screen.

"Well,it's to be expected. Asuka's been training with 02 her whole life,it's no surprise she would grow attached to it." Ritsuko said.

"It's just a stupid robot."Misato mumbled.

"For you perhaps." Ritsuko said. "But Asuka takes a lot of pride in being a pilot,it's been her life ever since childhood, she's associated being a pilot with Unit-2 so it's only natural that she would dislike breaking that association by being forced into 01."

"Shinji's also been a pilot since he was a kid,so was Rei. Neither of them complained about this arrangement." Misato reminded the doctor.

"It's different, they had each-other. All Asuka had was being a pilot." Ritsuko said. Causing Misato to sigh tiredly.

"I understand that,i do but..."Misato said,her eyes looking back at the screen. "It's still really hard to deal with her,she's so hostile you know?"

Ritsuko nodded.

"Of course,i can see why you'd have difficulty getting through to her,unlike with Shinji who opened his heart to you and Rei who has no walls around her's, Asuka's not the kind to let her masks slip so easily." She said, causing Misato to give her a weird look.

"Do you also have a doctorate in psychology I didn't know about?" Misato asked sarcastically.

"Actually I do, I took it after my mother died." Ritsuko said.

"Sorry." Misato said,knowing well how much Ritsuko disliked talking about her late mother.

"Don't worry too much about it, when it comes to her I've become more open lately,i need to make sure I don't fall down the same path." Ritsuko said, Misato giving a soft and encouraging smile to her old friend in response.

"Well,all things considered you're doing pretty well." She said, causing the doctor's lips themselves to slightly tilt upward.

"Thank you Misato."

* * *

Shinji watched from the dedicated observation deck as Unit-01 was locked into the wall in much the same manner that Rei's Unit-00 had months ago when it had first failed it's activation,giving him the scars in his hands in the process. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you worried for Unit-01's activation?"His father asked from behind him with the same cold and formal tone he always carried. Shinji nodded.

"I am, Unit-01 isn't like 00 but I'm not sure..."Shinji said.

He'd always been the only one to synchronize with Unit-01,even if Rei was capable she'd never done so outside of a simulation. There was a fear that the unit would go berserk as it had with 00's activation test but,there was something else that worried Shinji.

"Do you not trust what resides within it?" Gendo asked.

"I do but I'm still worried. We both know how powerful Unit-01 can be when it goes berserk." Shinji said,his mind flashing back to the destroyed remnants of the Artificial Evolution laboratory.

"It is irrelevant. The accident will not repeat itself." Gendo said, Shinji nodded and really hoped his father was right.

* * *

Asuka sat silent and alone in the entry plug of unit-01, this was his unit,the stupid first Child's. It was the same unit they had taken into combat against the ninth angel, the same unit she now had to pilot while the annoying Fifth got to put her grubby little hands on her unit-2.

"Asuka,are you prepared?" The doctor asked from the other end.

"Of course I am,let's just get this over with." She said.

Soon the regular activation sequence Asuka had seen a thousand times before flashed in front of her,the multitude of different patterns arranging an rearranging themselves before the final activation was announced with a flash of multicolored light.

Immediately something felt off,it wasn't just that this wasn't her own unit. But something was also different from when she was piloting it with Shinji,when she had done so with him it had felt as cold and empty as her own unit-02,a machine for war, that was it's purpose so it was no surprise that it felt as cold and ruthless as it's purpose. But Eva-01 didn't feel empty or cold,it was warm and it eluded a feeling of...faint familiarity,as if it was greeting her.

"Did you do something to the LCL?"Asuka asked.

"No,is something wrong? All the filtration systems should be working." Ritsuko said, double checking things just to be sure.

"No,nothing's wrong and the filtration systems are working just fine...it just feels...different I guess."She supposed that in a way it felt like Shinji,confusing and hard to understand,somewhat infuriating yet warm...welcoming.

_Stop it!_She told herself._ You can't start thinking like this!_ No,she couldn't allow herself to get close to the first Child. He was not Kaji, he would never be Kaji and that was enough to make him just like all other worthless men. Even so, the feeling of warmth didn't fade, even thought she wished it would. That the Eva would go back to the cold and cruel machine that she was familiar with, it did not. It continued like a warm embrace despite Asuka's best attempts to push it back.

Even if she wouldn't admit it,even to herself, she did enjoy this feeling.

* * *

"Unit-01 has activated successfully, Harmonics are nominal. Pilot Synchronization rate is holding at 71% at average plug depth." Ritsuko reported.

"71%..."Shinji said in awe.

"Good, there will be no significant loss of combat effectiveness in a live scenario." Gendo said.

"Even so,i am surprised she's adapted to 01 so well,a 6 point decrease from her unit is incredibly low,the Magi predicted an average 20 point drop." Ritsuko said,herself somewhat amazed at the redhead's capabilities.

"It is certain that unit-1 has accepted Sohryu,i wonder for what reason." Gendo said,his eyes trailing over to his son.

Shinji himself had a smile in his face, he seemed pleased with the outcome of the test, no doubt happy that the Unit had activated without yet another incident. Gendo himself found the result more than acceptable, having the second work within her usual parameters while inside unit-01 would be useful,but it certainly did not change anything about his outlook on the girl.

She was a tool,nothing less nothing more. She would be useful for as long as she continued to pilot and could easily be discarded of if the time came in which she no longer could.

"Akagi,come."He ordered.

"The activation test isn't over yet commander."Ritsuko said as she turned to face him.

"Lieutenant Ibuki is qualified enough to finish the necessary tests and the deactivation."Gendo said as he rose to his feet,the doctor following as they left the room.

"What is the matter?" Ritsuko asked.

"Report on the dummy plug system." Gendo ordered.

"The neural patterns of Rei are hard to replicate in her current mental state, not to say that they are still no replacement for a living pilot, no matter how effective a machine cannot replicate the human soul." Ritsuko reported.

"I do not care about difficulties,only results and time tables." Gendo reminded her, the doctor shaking her head with a tired sigh.

" I don't know if we'll even have a prototype version ready for use before plan Bet comes to an end, there's just neither the resources nor the time." She added, Gendo hummed as he thought about what to do with this information.

"Is there anyway the work we have put into the system can be salvaged?" He asked,Ritsuko seemed to think for a moment before responding.

"I believe so, but not in the form of a remote controlled unit, the dummy plug's basis could be used to help increase the combat effectiveness of the pilots if it was integrated with the magi somehow."She said.

"How significant could such a change be?"Gendo asked for clarification.

"By linking the two,the automated system of the Magi could do microscopical adjustments to aid with movement, correctly guessing the pilot's intent and aiding them in carrying it out. It would essentially mean that even a less skilled pilot would be able to have an increase in combat ability as if they had increased their sync score." The doctor explained, Gendo giving a nod of understatement.

"Work on this if possible, increased combat effectiveness even by such small increments may come of use when battling a human opponent." Gendo said.

"Do you truly believe that the society will find a means to conventionally breach the AT field?" She asked.

"Man can,if he truly wills it, create miracles from nothing. It is simply in our nature, if the society is given enough time they will find a means to ignore this 'absolute defense' of the soul." The commander said with absolute certainty.

"Maybe it should be they we try to overthrow." Ritsuko commented offhandedly.

"Seele poses a greater threat for now." Gendo assured her.

"If you believe so...well I can't do anything but follow your lead."

* * *

General Takasaki Tashiro walked into a large hangar,hidden somewhere within the western provinces of China it was a place he had been invited to at the last moment.

"Tashiro!" None other than Jonathan Travis greeted him,the same cocky smile he always had plastered on his face, even Tashiro himself could not help but be somewhat amused at the man's childlike and upbeat personality. "How are you my friend? sorry for the late invite but these guys were working overnight for a week and only told me yesterday they'd be finished."

"It is not an issue."Tashiro assured. " But I wasn't told what exactly it was you would be showing me."

"Ah,that's because it's a secret my friend!" Travis declared joyfully. "One I hope you'll keep,yes?"

"Of course."Tashiro said. "And you know well that I am a man of my word."

"That's what I like to hear!" Travis said as he gave the man who was a full head taller than himself a pat on the back. "Come on,you'll love what we've made."

Travis made a hand motion for the general to follow which he did, as they walked through the truly gigantic hangar Tashiro could see that whatever it was that they had been working on was a massive project, scraps of abandoned and useless metal could be seen laying in one of the hangar's corners and at the center of the room a gigantic box-like structure could be seen,seeming to sink into the ground and perhaps even under it.

As they approached the odd-looking box and entered an elevator within it Tashiro could not help but wonder what exactly it was he was being lead to,some kind of new weapon? A new n2 mine variant that could harm an Evangelion? Or perhaps some new,less destructive weapon that could affect the exotic particles that reportedly made up the 'AT field' of an Eva.

Once they reached the top Tashiro's assumptions were quickly dashed.

What stood before them could be called nothing else but a mecha, it was not like the Evangelions with their weirdly bestial nature and sleek,human-like, form. The machine which stood at about two thirds of the height of the aforementioned Evas was bulky and mechanical,interlocking plates of black armor split by the dark gray of what appeared to be some sort of stretching fabric,as his eyes approached the chest a few hints of color could be seen, bright white that contrasted against the darkness,making a line that flowed from one end of it's chest to the other,the color thinning out at the center of it's chest which bulged out,presumably to house a cockpit of some sort.. The mecha's face likewise was artificial,a yellow line that made a check-mark serving as it's eyes and a shark-like fin sticking out of the top of it's head.

Yes,this machine was nothing like an Evangelion,with their only similarity being the fact both had shoulder pylons,but even so,this machine's ones were wider and bulkier as well as significantly shorter when compared to the machine's overall size.

"What...is this?" Tashiro asked with clear awe.

"The means through which we will fight the Evangelions. The Atlas framework." Travis said with a cocky smile.

"H-how." Tashiro stammered out,utterly confused and shocked that such a thing had been built without his knowledge,without anyone's knowledge.

"It's simple really, there are far more people who want to subvert the UN's influence than you might think. All they need to do is give us a space to work in and funding,and this is what we did with it." The western man said.

"Amazing...can it truly fight an Eva?" Tashiro asked,to which the man shook his head.

"No,not yet at least, there's nothing on earth that can power something as large as this."Travis said.

"What?" Tashiro asked in clear confusion. "The evangelions,they are larger and they are powered by Nerv."

"The Evangelions are bullshit."Travis said with some venom in his voice. "There's no way something mechanical that large can move with those cables,it's not just an issue with power consumption,nothing could draw power quickly enough to deliver it through a cable like that. "

"..I see."Tashiro said sadly. "Can nothing be done?"

"Why do you think we invited you into this operation? we know the military's been working on a N2 reactor prototype." Travis said.

Tashiro shook his head. "It's a decade from completion,nothing but a theory yet."

"Not with our help it isn't." Travis said with a smile. "I'm about to give you the deal of a century my friend..."

"I am listening." Tashiro said,once more an uncharacteristic smile crossing his features. Perhaps he would be getting his ultimate weapon after all...perhaps he could show Nerv Japan was for the Japanese. But most of all...perhaps vengeance could be his at last.

* * *

Mari willed unit-02 into a sideways jump,grasping the spear in it's hands with all her strength. Shamshel's whips of light cut through the building she had been standing behind just a second prior and she took the advantage of the Angel's weakness,grabbing to the top of the building she was now behind and pushing upward with one hand,her AT field pulsing downward and causing her to gracefully soar through the air.

The Angel's whips shot outward again,but a quick twisting motion of the Evangelion mid-air assured they would not hit it.

"I hope you're ready to die you overgrown bug!"Mari said as her Eva fell directly in-front of the Angel. She grabbed the spear and rammed it into the angel's core,splitting it apart in a single second. The simulated environment around her faded. "How did I do?"

"Your combat performance was good but you need to work on improving team play, Rei couldn't get a good shot in without accidentally hitting you as well." Misato said.

"Ok, i'll try to be a better team player next time. Sorry Icicle."Mari said,referring to Ayanami by her new nickname.

"It is not an issue."The ice-cold girl assured. "The objective was achieved without casualties,that is all that matters."

"See Misato-san,it's not a problem at all!" Mari said as she stretched inside her plug.

"It wasn't an issue this time,but this wasn't a real battle. If you'd done that in a combat situation you could have been seriously hurt." Misato said.

"It'll be fine, Icicle will back me up,wontcha?"She said,turning toward the camera with a sly smile.

"I will do what I am ordered."Rei said,causing Mari to pout childishly.

"Aww come on,you're saying you wouldn't save me unless you were ordered,that hurts icicle." Mari joked.

"My apologies,i did not intend to harm your feelings." Rei said, causing Mari to laugh at her genuine innocence.

"It's just a joke,I'm fine, besides I know you'd help. You just seem like that kind gal you know?" Mari said.

"Well, while I'm glad you two are getting along we need to clear the simulator for Asuka to test out unit-01,so scram." Misato said,adding the last part in with a hint of humor.

* * *

Rei enjoyed hot baths, they were among few things she could truly say she took pleasure in. There was simply something immensely comforting about being surrounded by hot water, about being nearly submerged in liquid that didn't feel or taste or smell like blood.

Even through her closed eyes, Rei could hear a few footsteps head her way,opening them to see the newest addition to the pilot's roster standing above her in nothing but a towel.

"Hello Icicle, mind if I join in with you?" Mari asked, Rei shaking her head in response.

"No. It is a communal bath after all."Rei said, Mari dropping in with a satisfied exhale.

"This kind of thing really is the best, you can't get something like it in Europe." Mari said. "Especially not In England."

That was yet another thing Rei had once found confusing,that societal norms could change simply based on which borders you were crossing,but she'd gotten used to it thanks to Shinji.

"You're a very quiet person aren't you icicle?" Mari asked.

"I suppose I am...i find it difficult to interact with others." Rei said, her tone of voice as detached as always.

"Why's that,social anxiety? Well,if you don't mind me asking that is!" Mari said with her usual overwhelming sheer.

Rei did not really need to think about her answer. "No,I do not fear contact with others,i simply don't understand it."

"You don't understand it?" The other girl asked with a slight and very confused tilt of the head.

"I do not understand how emotions work,how people work,i only have a vague idea." Rei said.´

"That sounds sad."Mari said.

"It is simply who I am." Rei said.

"Do you have any friends?" Mari asked, Rei thought about it. Ikari was her brother before he was he friend, and his friends only really associated with her through him. Besides that she knew no one else, not even any of her school colleague's name. Akagi was more like a parent than a friend as well and the commander was something else entirely.

"No..i do not believe I have." Rei admitted,for some reason that realization seemed to sadden her somewhat, it was not as if she was lonely,but the thought that she was friendless did serve to cause her the smallest of pains.

"Well.."Mari said with a smile. " I'll be your friend then!"

Rei was somewhat shocked at the natural way in which she had declared it, it was nothing like the way Asuka had requested her friendship but a straightforward declaration that she would be her friend.

"I do not believe that is wise,i do not understand people." Rei said .

"Yeah,so what?" Mari asked. " Everyone's got a few problems and well, I also need a friend so we might as well help each-other!"

"...if you are sure..i believe I could enjoy being friends."Rei said.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Kaji exhaled a puff of smoke,his cigarette hanging loosely at the end of his fingers as he watched the sky above,the sun slowly setting in the horizon. He looked at the suitcase he'd been given by the commander.

"_In that suitcase is the truth, but I warn you,those who know the truth cannot have the privilege of neutrality"_

Kaji scoffed. "So that was your goal after all...to get me to play your game."

Then again,it was a game he'd been playing for a while, it was why he was there in the first place wasn't it? To find out the truth,about the world,about his brother and everything else.

But now,he was hesitating. He finally had the truth in his hands,all he needed to do was open it,and he was hesitating. Didn't he owe this,not just to his brother,but to himself as well?..

"Isn't this just too anticlimatic?" Kaji asked himself outloud. In the end that was the crux of the issue wasn't it? He'd never expected to find the truth,he had never expected it would be as easy as smuggling some pilot over a relatively short distance and be done with it. Oh,he was sure there would be more consequences to his little 'trip',sure. But...that was it,he had the truth. The truth that,deep down, Kaji always thought he would never truly find.

"Can't run away when I've gone this far I suppose."He mumbled to himself as he reached down,slowly undoing the suitcase's lock. As he inched it open he found a disc inside... "right..."

* * *

As Misato walked out of her office she was suddenly faced with a very familiar and very annoying face. Choosing to ignore it rather than try and fail at keeping her cool when facing said familiar and annoying face she turned 180 degrees and walked in the opposite direction he was going.

"Trying to ignore me Katsuragi?" Kaji asked as he walked beside her. "That's quite unlike you."

Misato knew now for a fact that nothing she did would actually matter and that whatever it was that Kaji was there to do would inevitably irritate her to no end,so she choose to cut to the chase.

"What do you want Kaji?" She asked. "I'm working."

"I just wanted to talk,you know for old time's sake." Kaji said.

"I know how your 'talks' go Kaji and I don't the time or patience for them."Misato said,giving him a sideways glare as she did.

"Pinky promise I'll behave?"Kaji offered,Misato scoffed in response.

"What are you,a child?"

"Just indulge me for a second,will you?" Kaji asked. Misato groaning slightly before relenting.

"Fine,you have until I get to where I need to be." Misato said.

"Well..."Kaji began. "...i guess there's no real way for me to get to the point any faster so I'll ask you this. If you had the ability to know the truth, would you use it?"

"That's stupid question Kaji, of course I would." Misato answered as they both entered an elevator.

"Even if that truth was painful? Even if it might mean the end of your perception of the world?"Kaji asked without his usual casual tone, Misato giving a sideways glance with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Kaji,did something happen?" She asked ,trying not to sound too worried or even desperate.

"I said indulge me didn't I?" Kaji asked with the usual hint of cocky sarcasm.

"Even if it was painful,it's the truth isn't it? It's better than living a lie."Misato said.

"Lies can be quite comforting...you most of all should know that Misato."He said. Misato supposed that she was indeed being quite a bit hypocritical in that moment.

"In the end it's up to you the decision you take."Misato said as the elevator slowly neared the last floor.

"Who's saying I have a decision to make, I was just buying time to be with a pretty face like your a bit longer." Kaji said flirtatiously,trying to lean in to steal a kiss, Misato used the papers in her hand to push him away slightly before walking out of the elevator.

"I'm not stupid Kaji. And don't go getting others attached if you're planning on doing something stupid." Misato said as she walked off.

As the doors to the elevator closed Kaji leaned against the wall and slowly slid down with a desperate sigh.

"...I really am scum."

* * *

Shinji noticed a particular downtrodden looking Kaji,his head hanging low as he looked at the space between his legs.

"What's got you looking so uncharacteristically sad Kaji-kun,got rejected by Misato again?" Shinji asked as he handed the man a drink from one of the nearby vending machines, Kaji himself just giving a small and bitter chuckle as he grabbed it.

"If it were about Katsuragi I wouldn't be like this, I'm used to being rejected by women." Kaji said.

"Your reputation wouldn't make me think so,they say there's not a single skirt within a ten mile radius you won't chase." Shinji joked, Kaji himself giving a huff of amusement.

"And why do you think that is?"Kaji asked, though Shinji could tell he didn't expect him to know.

"Trying to fill a hole in your life with sex and temporary pleasures to ignore some past trauma." Shinji said, causing the man to lift his gaze from the ground and look at Shinji directly.

"You're more clever than you let on." Kaji commented as he opened his drink.

"Apparent stupidity is the greatest shield of all." Shinji said. "And you're not so different from someone else I know."

"Well...i guess you're right in a way. Well,it doesn't matter I wouldn't want to burden you with the weight of my past." Kaji said.

"I've already taken the burden of the entire world on my shoulders,one more man's troubles can't hurt." Shinji joked. "Just let it out Kaji-kun."

The man seemed,for a moment, hesitant. Before he sighed and relented. "Well,guess I'll start from the top. As you know second impact was bad for a lot of pepole,my parents died so..." He gulped,as if trying to forget those painful memories even as he retold them to Shinji.

"so..When I was a kid...all I had was my older brother. He was a great guy, really great guy,the kind of smart-ass you rarely see. Well...one day,i don't know why. He got himself involved with some people he shouldn't...some conspiracy too deep for him to get out..."

Kaji looked down once again. Inhaling as he choked out the last part."and one day...well...one day he appeared dead,nobody knows how,just that he was found there with a bullet through the head,couldn't even hold a proper burial with how poor we were."

Kaji brought a sleeve to his face, cleaning away the few tears that were starting to form.

"Ever since then...well,i guess I didn't learn from his mistake,i started snooping around more and more,trying to find what killed him at first but eventually even that just became an excuse.."Kaji admitted.

"You became obsessed with finding the truth." Shinji finished for him.

"It's more like I became obsessed with the ideal of it,of knowing everything. You could call it hubris but it wasn't really that...i never expected I would find the truth without ending up like my brother." Kaji said.

"You were seeking death but too cowardly to kill yourself, so instead you sought a noble end." Shinji said,well aware of how that felt.

"I just wanted the pain to stop I guess...but there was a point where I didn't feel any of that,where I was living for myself. That was when I was with Misato." Kaji said in a broken tone.

"Why did you break up then?" Shinji asked. "It's obvious you loved each-other,hell you still do."

"If only things were that simple.."Kaji said in a hopeful yet defeated tone. " But they ain't, in the end we were only using each-other to stop our loneliness. That's about the time I started smoking, I was hoping I'd die of cancer if i didn't trying to find the truth...pathetic I know."

Shinji looked down sadly at the man's words. _Again...I'm forced to realize that everyone around me is just as human as I am. Kaji-kun looks strong on the outside,but I should have known that much was a lie. Just like me the truth is that he can't stand himself. _"I understand how you feel..."

"Do you?"Kaji said in a nearly mocking tone before looking Shinji in the eyes,looking away nearly immediately. "Well..i guess you do. Sometimes I forget you kids aren't really..well,you know,normal kids."

"It's the curse of all those who interact with Evangelion to be bound to a life of suffering, you and Misato too are affected by that curse."Shinji said.

"I guess we must be...i didn't end up telling you why it was I'm so down did I?"Kaji asked before continuing. "Your father told me something,bring him the fifth child and he'd hand me truth."

Kaji took out the CD,still in it's transparent plastic case, and showed it to Shinji. "It's unopened." Shinji said.

"Yeah...after years of searching for the truth...i just can't seem to open it. Because I know that when I do..." Kaji trailed off.

"You'll loose the purpose that has carried you this far."Shinji finished for him.

"You know a lot more about me than I thought you did." Kaji commented dryly.

"Takes one to know one." Shinji said with no hint of irony in his tone.

"...i pity you,you know? You kids shouldn't have to go through all of this, shouldn't have to be so messed up for our sake." Kaji said in a somewhat self-depreciating manner.

"I watched my mother die in-front of me,that wasn't a choice and that certainly has affected things but...I chose to pilot Eva,i still do." Shinji said.

"Let's hope it was the best choice for you."Kaji said.

"There's no point in hoping for much. If it was it was and if it wasn't I can't take it back now. In the end that's the thing about the big choices. Whether you choose to open that CD or not,whether you choose to take a side or not,it's something that you can't take back once it's done."

"The kind of choice that paralyzes you in place." Kaji commented offhandedly.

"Yeah...it paralyzes you sure..but it doesn't stop the world,the consequences will arrive whether or not you make it so you might as well choose from your own heart."

"Do you have a PHD in psychology or something?"Kaji joked, his usual rumor seeping into his voice.

"Akagi's taught me a couple of things. Even if she is a hypocrite."

"I haven't talked to ritz in a while...maybe I should." Kaji commented,looking at Shinji now with his usual carefree expression back on his face. "Thanks for the talk Shinji

"You're welcome."

* * *

A week had passed since the day he'd talked to Kaji,the man had told him that he'd decided not to open the CD quite yet, not until he was ready at least. As it stood Shinji was happy for Kaji, at least he'd made a decision instead of been paralyzed with fear.

"What's got your mind running first?" Asuka asked, ever since that night where she'd thanked him she seemed to act much more normal to him. " Thinking about perverted stuff again?"

"Of course not." Shinji said with a roll of his eyes. "You think really lowly of me don't you Sohryu?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a pervert,don't think I didn't catch you staring at my legs the other day!"Asuka said,and thought her tone of voice was raised there was no venom in her words.

"It's not my fault you wear such revealing clothes,I'm still a boy you know?" Shinji said with a slight blush as he turned his head away. "Not to say that you walked in on me in the bathroom!"

"That was thunder tit's fault!"Asuka said, Shinji giving a slight grin in response.

"Yeah,yeah. As if I'll accept that excuse, you just wanted to take a peek at my muscular physique!"Shinji joked,well aware that his physique was anything but muscular.

"You think too much of yourself Baka-Shinji." Asuka said. "But i'll admit that you didn't look as bad I would expect." Asuks aid,causing Shinji to once more go a bit red and look away from her.

"Thanks for the compliment I guess." Shinji said somewhat shyly.

"It wasn't a compliment,you're still nothing compared to Kaji!" Asuka said.

"That's not a fair comparison at all."Shinji complained. "He's twice my age."

"You're just jealous of his incredible muscles." Asuka said,causing Shinji to give a dejected sigh.

To be honest,he wouldn't mind being a bit more like Kaji in the looks department,it seemed like his double agent life had payed out at least when it came to helping him gain muscle.

Shinji turned his head backward, looking at Rei who was trailing slightly behind them.

"What's the matter, worried for the second? She's a big girl you know?she can take care of herself." Asuka said with some annoyance in her voice.

"I know as much, but it's better if we don't leave her behind." Shinji said as he looked back at where he was walking.

"I don't get what you see in her,she just seems like a lifeless doll to me."Asuka said, Shinji's immediately changing.

"Don't call her a doll." He said,anger clear in his voice. Asuka seemed surprised at his sudden turn of emotions.

"Fine...whatever." Asuka relented as she looked away.

As they reached the entrance of the geofront Shinji was the first to pass his key-card through the reader,waiting a few seconds for the door to open only for nothing of the sort to occur. "Weird.."

"What's taking you so long first?!"Asuka asked in irritation as she walked up and pushed past him,swiping her own card on the reader to much the same effect. "Die Scheiße? Why isn't this crap working?!"

Shinji looked up at the light that normally was red when the door was locked, but it was complete turned off,which must have meant. "The power's off."

"Great."Asuka said sarcastically. " Nerv's had a power outage,that's just fantastic!"

"Yeah..."Shinji said as he looked at the light. " A power outage."

….For some reason he had a gut feeling that it wasn't just a power outage.

* * *

_**AN:So,I've decided to add the pilot's designated number, it should be pretty easy to tell just from the story but you never know.**_

_**First Child:Shinji Ikari**_

_**Second Child: Rei Ayanami.**_

_**Third child:Asuka Langely Sohryu**_

_**Fourth Child: has not appeared yet but was mentioned in Act 1 chapter 5.**_

_**Fifth Child:Mari illustrious Makinami**_

_**And that's all for now.**_

* * *

_**AN: uhh...i have nothing to add here,at all,hope you enjoyed the chapter? Please review,i would really appreciate a review,especially if it's blasting my ass for doing something wrong.**_

_**Well uh...stay safe and remember to social distance!**_


	18. Act I Ch8- Lights out in tokyo-3

All across Tokyo-3,in what was supposed to be an average and mostly peaceful day the power of the city simply stopped working, that in of itself would normally have been enough to cause mayhem, but the following sound of Jet-fighters overflowing the city at truly ludicrous speeds served to turn what would normally have been a situation of mayhem into one of mild panic.

Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the city,these airplanes were there to engage with the recently classified tenth angel. As they approached it,all moving in a perfectly synchronized formation, they released their weapons, a small payload of missiles with enough strength to sink a smaller destroyer class ship impacting the spider-like form of the enigmatic creature to no effect.

General Tashiro looked from a distant mountaintop, the angel's form faint even with the pair of electronic binoculars in his face. "Where are Nerv's Evas deploying to this time?"

"We have no idea sir, Nerv has yet to contact the JSSDF on this matter" His aide said.

Tashiro rose an eyebrow at this,the Angel had already made landfall after all and it was not wholly uncommon for Nerv's mechanical monsters to deploy even before then. Well,it wasn't as if Nerv were obliged to tell them where they would be sending the machines,but for cooperation's sake they often did, it would be a disaster if the military accidentally engaged an Eva, a PR nightmare for certain.

"Do we have any unofficial information, any units reporting having seen them?" Tashiro asked. His aide once more shaking his head.

"Nothing sir,nothing at all."

"This is most certainly unusual... give the order for our forces to fall back to the Nagano defense line. If Nerv wishes to be secretive about their operations we have no obligation to aid them."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

As Asuka continued to blast curses and insults at the closed-door Shinji couldn't help but feel a cold sweat run down his spine, there was something off. Nerv's power should never run out, a nuclear reactor,the Tokyo-3 main power plant and the backup power made sure of that. There was simply no likely way that the power would just go out for any reason, especially not so long after an Angel's attack.

Shinji considered that it could be an Angel,the AT field was after all capable of creating an EMP like effect if used correctly,but two kilometers underground it wouldn't affect most of Nerv's back up power systems and if those were on the angel alarms would already be ringing.

Shinji then considered sabotage, that much was incredibly more likely, protected as Nerv headquarters were they had not been created with the intent to deal with a human foe,even a large terrorist organization with enough info and a suicidal drive could technically make it into the facility. Even so, Shinji figured he'd know if that were the case, the military would no doubt get involved.

Almost as if on cue, the ear-rupturing sound of fighter planes flying overhead could be heard, Shinji recognizing their formation as one meant for air to ground engagements...was something else entirely occurring? had Seele discovered their machinations and decided to destroy Nerv as it stood? No,if such a thing had happened there would be more of a prior warning, not to say that the angels would be able to run amok if Nerv was destroyed this early..

* * *

"Report."The commander ordered the bridge crew.

"Nearly all circuit connections are terminated, only 9 out of more than 2,500 are available," Hyuga reported.

Gendo gave a soft sound of acknowledgment as he thought about these events, he was not foolish. Not so enough that he didn't realize that this was a clear act of sabotage by an unknown party. The question then was for what exactly? There were many things of value within the headquarters, some more valuable some less.

"Transfer as much power as possible to the Magi and the terminal dogma lock systems." The commander ordered.

"Sir.."Hyuga spoke up. "That would mean turning off our life-support system."

"Then do so." Gendo ordered to which Hyuga gave a meek nod.

Fuyutsuki approached him,leaning into his ear. "Do you really think that this is wise Gendo?"

"The protection of Lilith is our main priority,not only for our plans but for the sake of mankind." Gendo said.

"Even so,we would have larger issues if an Angel were to attack now." Fuyutsuki said.

"It is not the Angels that worry me Fuyutsuki." Gendo told the older man who simply nodded.

* * *

As the trio of pilots made their way through the maintenance hallways of the Geofront's upper limits they came upon a door.

"Come on first,do your best and get it open!"Asuka said.

"I would,"Shinji said. "If I didn't have my shoulder injured,you know by taking a bullet for a certain someone?"

Asuka looked away, mumbling something under her breath before finally relenting "Fine!"

She then headed over to the door, struggling visibly to open it before finally managing to do so. "And you're the one who says I have no muscle." He joked.

"Shut up Baka-Shinji!"Asuka spat out as they continued their advance through the now opened door, their surroundings growing darker by the second. "Talk about a spooky situation."

"This place's creepy enough when it's lit up, this only makes it worse." Shinji likewise complained.

"For once you and I agree on something,let's just move so we don't have to stay here much longer,"Asuka said as they sped up,Rei standing at the back of the group as per usual. "Doesn't this kind of thing scare you second?"

"I am used to the darkness." Rei answered in her usual monotone.

"Creepy." Asuka whispered to herself, unheard by her two companions. She'd always felt as if there was something...off about her fellow pilot and the more she learned the more that feeling grew.

* * *

Mari had been having a fantastic day,no school,no work,no nothing. Just relaxing in the bathtub as was her due for how much she worked,which was actually not at all but she wasn't about to admit that. That was until the lights decided to turn themselves off completely.

"Well,isn't this just fantastic?"She asked sarcastically at no one in particular,knowing well that her fellow pilots were off to school or other similarly boring places. "Guess it's my cue to leave you bath-chan."

She rose from the bath,quickly wrapping a towel around herself as she tried to feel for her clothes in the dark,eventually managing to find them and put them on.

Then,she peeked her head out of the bathroom. "Hello?" She said questioningly "Anyone there?Ghosts,spirits,demons?"

At the lack of any response from the aforementioned supernatural entities she had to guess that there had been some kind of power blackout,which was rather problematic because now she had to find her way to where everyone else was without knowing the base's layout.

"Maybe just lazing about all day in the pilot's quarters wasn't a good idea after all..."Mari complained as she made her way to the door and tried to pull it open, realizing with a sudden widening of the eyes that it was closed shut and the only way to open it... her eyes drifted toward the key-card entry.

"Hey uh...I'm guessing you don't wanna spontaneously open?"

She was answered with silence.

"Yeah, I figured."

* * *

As they continued their advance through the darkened maintenance corridors of the upper portion of the geofront Shinji couldn't help but feel that something was wrong,really wrong,he didn't know what or why but he could feel it. Like a little something tugging at his most primal senses.

"What's got your bothered first?" Asuka asked,causing Shinji to look at her,or more accurately at her general direction in confusion.

"How would you even know I'm bothered. You can't see my face." Shinji said.

"It's a talent first, just spill it." Asuka said, Shinji sighing.

"I just feel like something's gonna go wrong somehow,I don't know why I just _feel_ it you know?" Shinji asked.

"You're just being stupid,it's nothing major,probably just someone who did something stupid and is gonna get fired." Asuka said reassuringly. Shinji supposed that was a possibility,human error always had to be taken into account.

"You're right Sohryu,it's probably nothing." Shinji said.

"Of course I'm right." Asuka declared proudly. "I always am."

"Your test results sure don't show that." Shinji joked,reminding her of the fact that he'd beaten her in scores massively this semester.

"It's not fair I can't understand Kanji when it's so difficult!" Asuka said,causing Shinji to look at her with a curious look,not that she could see it.

"You have difficulties understanding Kanji?" Shinji asked. To which Asuka made an annoyed huff and he could see the outline of her head turn away from him.

"Yeah,so what?"Asuka asked in indignation. "At least I can swim!"

Shinji pouted. "Now that's just uncalled for"

"Hmff,serves you right for joking about me." Asuka shot back.

"Well...i could help you."He offered. To which the girl turned her face back to him.

"What?" She asked.

"I think it could be fun to help you learn Kanji so if you ever want help I can help you." Shinji offered.

"Fine,but just because that makes us even!"Asuka said.

Shinji decided not to bring up the fact that he'd taken a bullet for her,not then at least,he knew that despite what she had said she still felt somewhat guilty about it and he wouldn't want to make her feel bad, it had been his choice after all.

A few more minutes of walking later and they were still not at their destination.

"Are you sure you know where we're going first?"Asuka asked as they continued to move.

"Well...uh.."Shinji said. "There's a slight possibility we may be lost."

"What?!" Asuka shouted out. "What do you mean we're lost?!"

"Look,it's not like I use these corridors often okay? I can't memorize everything!"Shinji said as they reached a more opened area in the path. "Okay, we're underground,that's good at least."

"Wow,we're underground such a hard deduction to make." Asuka joked,causing Shinji to glare at her,the more illuminated area allow her to see his pointed stare.

"I believe I may know a shortcut."Rei spoke up for the first time in a while,causing both Shinji and Asuka who had forgotten she was there to look at her in surprise.

"Well Rei,if you're sure then let's go." Shinji said.

"Don't go taking the initiative without asking first!"Asuka complained as Rei lead Shinji into a duct.

* * *

"It sure is starting to get hot in here, isn't it?" Kaji asked as pulled at his shirt's collar.

"I can't believe the air conditioning is off."Misato whined.

"Well,if you're feeling so hot you could always just take your shirt off,there's no reason to be shy around me you know?" Kaji said seductively.

It was something to be said about the heat that Misato considered it for a second.

"Stop being idiotic."She said,looking away from him. "Besides,aren't you too busy chasing all the skirts around town to get with someone like me?"

"You have too little faith in me Katsuragi,I'm actually trying to repent from my skirt-chasing ways if you would believe me." Kaji said and though he still had that same not all too serious tone he always carried his words were ones that didn't fit with it all.

"As if you could do that."Misato said,looking away.

"I'm trying my best Misato,it's all I can do." He said, the major taking notice of the fact he'd used her first name for the first time in a while. She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"Maybe I'll be willing to give a chance at some point, but not now!" Misato said,Kaji growing a soft smile.

"That's good enough for me." He said. "Now let's try and get out of here shall we Katsuragi?"

* * *

"When you said you had a shortcut I didn't think you mean something like this!"Asuka said as she and the other pilots crawled through a somewhat small ventilation duct.

"Don't complain so much, my shoulder's killing me." Shinji said, crawling was probably within the list of actives he shouldn't be doing after having been shot only a week before.

Asuka for her part just made a sound of annoyance,at least when it came to his wound she normally didn't mock him too badly or,to be honest, at all. It seemed like she really was thankful that he'd risked his life to save her own and Shinji could respect that about her,especially since he could tell that she really wanted to make another demeaning comment about him just then.

Eventually, they made their way out of the ducts,finding themselves at a crossroads between two paths,left and right. "Right!"Asuka said assuredly.

"I believe the correct path is to the left." Rei deadpanned.

"Don't be a nuisance!"Asuka said as she tilted her head toward Shinji. "Shinji,what do you think?"

The boy in question pointed at himself. "Me? Need I remind that you that we got lost for ten minutes the last time I made a decision on where to go?"

"You're right,your opinion is pretty much worthless."Asuka said. "We're going to the right then!"

"I do not believe that is a good idea.."Rei commented but Asuka didn't pay her any mind as she took the path that she had deemed was the 'correct' one.

"Don't bother Rei, she won't listen to you once she's made up her mind." Shinji said.

"I see as much pilot Ikari." Rei said as they both followed after her,the girl seeming quite confident in her own navigational skills.

Shinji,however,couldn't help but notice a little something was off about the path they were currently walking. "Hey Asuka...isn't this path going up?"

"Yes,so what?"The girl asked.

"Well it's just that,you know..it's going up."Shinji said,hoping she'd get what he meant by that.

"And what about it?"She asked once again,Shinji smiling in amusement at her clueless attitude.

"It's just that the path is going up." Shinji said once again in the same tone of voice.

"So what?!"Asuka shouted in anger as she turned toward Shinji, who was just laughing now.

"I believe pilot Ikari means to say that the geofront is an underground base and that going up would be against our final objective of reaching it's lower layers where we reside." Rei said

"You know what,you can both go to hell!" Asuka said as she stomped up the stairs,eventually reaching a small, seemingly glowing door at the end of the ascending hallway. "There,i said we'd find something!"

And with that declaration she pulled open the door,only to be made to come face to face one of the many horrific faces of a gigantic spider-like creature that she could only dub with one name. "A-angel?!"

Shinji and Rei rushed to her side, both likewise having similar reactions at the gigantic figure moving through the city. Asuka quickly snapped the door shut,her legs shaking as she did so.

"Maybe..."Asuka said. "Maybe we should take the left path,no?"

* * *

"Damn,it really is hot in here."Hyuga complained as he attempted to cool himself,making an impromptu fan out of a stack of papers.

"It's to be expected, the life support is out."Ritsuko commented herself as she sweated her ass off, Maya attempted to look at anywhere that was not Ritsuko and Aoba was likewise miserable.

"City of progress and technology but the power goes out and we're all suddenly dying in here."Aoba commented bitterly.

"Save your breath."The commander spoke from above,himself having uncharacteristically removed his outer coat. "Complaining will not turn the power back on."

* * *

Asuka had most _certainly not_ been terrified of suddenly having come face to face with a gigantic hellish spider the size of a skyscraper and anyone who said otherwise was lying because Asuka Langely Sohryu was never afraid of anything,ever.

She shuddered at the memory of the angel suddenly appearing before her..okay,maybe she had been a little scared.

"So,what's the plan now?"Shinji asked as if she held all the world's secrets or something like that. It would actually make her somewhat happy for him to rely on her for once if it weren't for the fact that she had no idea what to do.

But of course wondergirl had it covered. "It would be prudent to head to the command center and inform the commander of what is occurring."

Of course wondergirl knew that, stupid doll always knew exactly what to do. Go and report everything to her superiors like the good girl she just _had_ to be. It disgusted Asuka really. But since the stupid first child was head over heels for the lifeless doll she had to keep her mouth shut so that she wouldn't get in a fight with him.

_Fucking pathetic Sohryu. Afraid of a little guilt._ A part of herself said,but she pushed it away. She hated feeling guilty so it was better to just not annoy the first child,for her own sake.

Then again,when it came down to it,they had the same amount of solo kills didn't they? The stupid doll with one combat engagement in which she'd served as shield had the same amount of solo kills as Asuka had in three offensive engagements, for everything she'd needed Shinji's help,hadn't she?

It made her feel useless, his words about what being a pilot meant echoed in her mind, it wasn't as if her lead in synch ratio was that high,no,he was catching up quickly and if he did what would happen? She would no longer be the top pilot,she wouldn't have the highest synch ratio,the highest kill ratio,she wouldn't have anything. _I would be worthless._ She told herself.

_You already are._ The same part of her psyche that acted up just moments ago spoke up again. _You need that pathetic idiot's help for everything._

She couldn't dispute the voice, because it was her own after all and it was true,she had needed stupid Shinji's help for every single one of her kills, she had even needed that he protect her outside the Eva. Her hand clench,her nails digging painfully into her palm as she cursed herself out for her failure. This time,this time she would get it,this time she would win.

* * *

Asuka,Rei and Shinji ran into a tiny little roadblock in the form of a wall roughly 50 times too big for even the strongest of people to even budget. "I'm not opening that one." Asuka said offhandedly as Rei approached the door.

"...we will have to find a duct to go through."Rei said in her usual deadpan.

"Damn, the second's really not someone you wanna mess with."Asuka whispered to Shinji,who gave a small chuckle in response.

"No,she isn't. She'll stop at nothing to achieve her objective." Shinji answered.

"Don't you think it's weird how dedicated she is to serving you dad,it's kind of creepy." Shinji shook his head.

"Dad's all Rei's ever known ,she doesn't have family,not a mother or a father. Her family's always just been the few people that opened up to her around Nerv,it's only natural for her to want to protect what little she has in life." Shinji said...Asuka looking at Rei with an odd look in her eyes.

"Hm...guess I never looked at it that way,i thought she was just a self-righteous bitch." Asuka commented,causing Shinji to give her a sideways glare. "I said thought! Maybe she isn't..."

"It's because your heart is closed that you can't understand Rei and by extension it's why she can't understand you. Rei is not a person who understands others so others must understand her and themselves to know how to interact with her." Shinji said. "She understands so little about the world that it was it that had to explain to her the concept of 'dating'."

"That kind of denseness isn't normal at all." Asuka commented.

"She was always very isolated here at Nerv, her only contact with the outside world and with others was through me and school. Since she saw them as nothing else but distractions from paying off her duty to my father she never bothered with making friends or learning about people. The Rei Ayanami of today is the result of years of me trying to put some sense in her head."

"I see..."Asuka said.

* * *

And once more the pilot wonder trio were stuck in the ventilation system, Shinji's favorite place to be. That,of course, was sarcasm. He wasn't so sure it wasn't true for Rei though,with all the skill she demonstrated in navigating them it wouldn't surprise him if it was actually a hobby of hers.

"Don't you dare look infront of you if you do ill castrate you!" Asuka shouted at him. He,of course,ignored her because he wanted to actually see where he was going. "What are you doing?!didn't I just tell you not to look infront?!Baka,pervert,rapist,idiot!"

She said as she kicked him,causing the duct they were in to collapse,the two of them falling to the ground while Ayanami Rei gracefully landed behind them.

"My shoulder." Shinji said with a pained moan as he reached for his wounded shoulder, Asuka getting up and looking away with crossed arms. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You were trying to get a peek up my skirt!"Asuka shouted.

"I was trying to see where I was going!"Shinji shot back in justified anger.

"Excuses!" She said. "And stop using your stupid shoulder as protection first,it's not gonna help you get out of this!"

"I Wasn't trying to get out of anything!"

Rei cleared her throat. "I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to?"

"Fine."Both of them answered in sync.

* * *

Commander Ikari was standing utterly still as he waited for the next report from the technical team that was supposed to be fixing their little electricity problem, that was until 3 of his pilots decided to pile on into the control room with a few hurried cries.

"Father!" Shinji's voice could be heard above the rest as he gave a few tired pants. "There's...there's an Angel!"

Gendo's eyebrow rose. "What?"

"We saw it in the surface,it's a spider thing!" Asuka added onto it, the commander's eyes turning toward Rei who herself simply nodded.

"I see.."The commander said. "Everyone,get the evas prepared for launch, Fuyutsuki you deal with this,i will be aiding in their activation."

"Are you so sure?"Fuyutsuki asked.

"It is for this reason that we have emergency diesel generators." Gendo said as he made his way down the small rung of the stairs that lead downwards.

* * *

Gendo arrived at the Eva's holding cages. "Where is the fifth?"

"Locked in the quarters, turns out the door's emergency open feature malfunctioned." Ritsuko reported.

"Will Shinji have to pilot?"Gendo asked.

"He might,we have no idea what this Angel is capable of." Ritsuko said. "But the decision comes down to you."

Gendo looked at the still form of unit-01. "If he wishes to,he may pilot. But I will not force him."

Ritsuko nodded. "As you say."

Ritsuko walked up to Shinji and the others. "Shinji, the fifth can't make it."

Shinji looked at her with some surprise. "Really...what happens then?" He asked.

"It's your choice,your father has cleared you for the operation if you want to go." Ritsuko said.

Shinji thought about it,looking at his shoulder. "I think I'll pass. Asuka can do fine by herself,I'll just be on standby with unit 01."

"Understood Shinji, I'll go tell Sohryu that she'll be going out in unit-02," Ritsuko said. "I bet she'll be delighted."

"Careful she might kiss you." Shinji joked.

* * *

As the activation 'sequence' if it could even be called that, of units 00 and 02 came to an end they pushed their bindings away,the metal screeching as they did.

"Good luck you two." Shinji said.

"We don't need luck if we have skill!"Asuka replied, causing Shinji to shake his head at her usual bravado.

"Just don't get yourself killed Sohryu."Shinji asked with a slight smile.

"As if,i'm not some second rate pilot!"Asuka said.

"I know that, go get em!"Shinji said,giving her a thumbs-up as he did.

* * *

"This is no less humiliating in an Eva." Asuka complained as they moved through the much larger duct that lead to one of the outer exits.

"It is necessary." Ayanami said, Asuka scoffing in annoyance at her fellow pilot.

No matter how much Shinji said about the girl Asuka still couldn't find her anything but a nuisance, her personality and Asuka's were just so different that she was sure that it would be impossible for them to ever make friends despite how much Shinji seemed to want it. _And again I'm thinking about that idiot, who cares what he thinks?!_

"I know that, just because I'm complaining doesn't make me stupid second!" Asuka shouted back at the blue-haired girl.

"My apologies." She replied, for once saying something that didn't annoy her fellow pilot.

"Let's just get this over with." Asuka said as they continued their advance through the duct in which they found themselves.

As they approached the duct's end they were met with a surprise,an eye-like symbol stared at them,as Asuka rose her rifle to fire at the Angel's 'eye' it began to glow,an explosion ringing out inside the duct and pushing back both the red beast and the prototype unit with it. The angel, seemingly pleased with this much damage, continued its downward descent, it's four large appendages twisting and bending in unnatural ways as it moved its way into the next of the ducts.

"Great."Asuka said with a sarcastic edge to her voice. "It's inside the base now."

"We must pursue." Ayanami said,and while Asuka would in a normal circumstance be irritated by such an obvious statement she was far too occupied with battle strategy, leaving her little time for annoyed quips.

"Let's go,follow my lead!"Asuka ordered as they descended into the vertical shaft,her unit's hands scraping against the shaft's side to slow its descent. As it reached it's very bottom they were once again in a horizontal duct. Unit 0 jumped down as well,solid rocket motors firing at the last second to slow it's massive size as it landed. _Show off. _Asuka complained in her head.

She looked to her right and left sides, taking notice of the two nearly identical ducts and cursing in her mother tongue. "Okay wondergirl,you wouldn't happen to have any idea where the damned thing went,would you?"

"Give me a moment."The Albino-looking girl commented, unfurling her AT field as she spoke,it's light shining in an unseen plane of existence as she looked for the blindingly bright light of the angelic soul that was no doubt close. "To the left,mine that is."

"Good, let's go." Asuka said as she willed her unit to move into the left,another vertical shaft,this one leading further down into the facility becoming. Asuka peered over the edge, the Angel's twisted spider-like form becoming apparent as it dropped its acid on yet another closed access hatch.

"It appears to be using a liquid solvent to breach into the geofront." Rei commented as her own unit looked at what was happening.

"Let's just shoot it and get it done with!" Asuka said. Point down her rifle and pressing the trigger to no effect.

"It appears your rifle was damaged during the Angel's earlier attack. I will get another rifle from arsenal 17-A, it should take the Angel's solvent a significant amount of time to break through the reinforced hatch." Rei said, Asuka scoffed in response as she removed the progressive knife from the unit's pylon.

"That won't be necessary wonder-girl, I'll go take this thing on in melee!"

"That is not advis-" Rei began before Asuka launched herself down the vertical shaft. "Never-mind..."

Asuka rose the knife high above her unit's head as it descended rapidly toward the Angels, swinging it with all of her strength at the very last second.

"What? it didn't penetrate?!" She shouted and, indeed, the knife had simply skimmed off the Angel's upper armor, but what it had indeed achieved to do was make it's four twisted legs lose balance and fall down toward the access hatch it was dissolving,the mixture of Eva and angel as well as it's weakened structural integrity is enough to cause it to break open violently, the consequences of which were the Red Eva-02 and the black angel going into a free fall inside the geofront.

With a resounding crash for the Evangelion and a great splash for the spider-like angel, they both came to a stop, Asuka giving a pained cry as she felt as if her back had been broken from the impact. Her eyes drifted toward the countdown to when she would run out of power.

"30 seconds...plenty of time."She said as she turned her gaze toward the Angel,the great spider slowly rising from the water as it found it's footing,in this open area it seemed much, much larger. "Come at me you overgrown piece of crap!"

As if it had heard the red-headed pilot's cries it's centra body seemed to shift, one of its eye-like patterns glowing before shooting out yet another cross-shaped explosion,Asuka jumped to the side to avoid it before charging at the Angel who once more fired another explosion,this one causing Asuka to lose her footing for a second, just enough for one of the Angel's gigantic legs to strike out at her, hitting the very center of her chest and sending her unit flying through the air.

Her eyes drifted toward the counter,12 seconds. She rose from her position, beginning her seemingly suicidal charge once again,this time the legs of the beast swung, its entire being seeming to twist painfully as one of it's legs struck the side of unit-02,the red titan flew for a little before it impacted the ground but, carried by its momentum, the eva continued to roll until finally impacting a nearby cliff-side. 7 Seconds, Asuka willed the unit to rise, it's armor plates scratched and battared but not yet breached.

As Asuka prepared to once more charge the beast two of it's legs struck out,one striking at each shoulder,digging into the armor and pressing the unit against cliff side's edge.

"No, no, no this can't be happening!"Asuka said as the countdown hit two and then one and then the unit deactivated, at last, everything around her going black..she'd failed.

* * *

All across not Just Tokyo-3 but it's underground geofront the power suddenly returned as if that which had ensured it's sabotage had grown fearful when the might of god breached the limit's of the city.

"Report." Gendo ordered as the many screens,lights and most thankfully the AC were turned on.

"Unit-02 is..it's been deactivated,it ran out of power,same with unit 00. But..the Angel's breached the geofront!" Ritsuko reported.

"Start up unit-01,connect it to the umbilical cable and deploy it a once,switch emergency alert to level 0!" Gendo ordered, a more worried hint to his voice as the camera feed from inside the geofront returned.

"Asuka!" Maya cried out in worry as the image of Unit-2 being pummeled by the angel's sharp legs came on screen. It's chest armor starting to give out against the constant assault.

"Deploy unit-01 now!"Gendo said.

"The Umbilical cable hasn't been connected yet."Ritusko reported.

"Irrelevant,deploy it at once." Gendo said._ If the core of unit-02 were reveled so early on...questions that we do not need be asked just yet would be risen._

* * *

Shinji sat quietly in his Eva,having received no news or communications ever since the duo of his fellow pilots had left nearly 20 minutes ago, this was worrying considering the fact that the battery packs would only last them 15,that meant that either they had been victorious and were returning or the worse had occurred.

"Come on...come on.."Shinji said as he watched the wrist timer on his plugsuit tick toward 21 minutes. And then,on the mark, the world around him became clear again as his unit was forced out of standby mode.

"Shinji."He could hear Ritsuko's voice,a hint of worry within it.

"What happened,did we get it?" Ritusko shook her head,Shinji's eyes widening as she did.

"Units 02 and 00 are both deactivated." Ritsuko reported in a sorrowful tone.

"Are Asuka and Rei okay?"Shinji asked.

"We don't know,we're deploying you to the geofront now without a cable,you have roughly 10 minutes of power remaining. destroy it."The doctor ordered him.

"I will. Unit-01,ready for combat operations!"

* * *

For once there was not the usual jolt of his unit being sent up at several times the speed of sound, only the opening of the many panels of the gigantic pyramid that were the headquarters.

_I won't let them die, I won't let them die, I won't let them die._ He repeated those words inside his head like a mantra, ensuring that they became carved into his very subconscious. Asuka, Rei...those two girls meant the world to him,he wouldn't let them die, not like _her,_ never again.

As the last panel moved away, revealing before him the huge expanse of the Geofront Shinji immediately unit's feet crashed against the ground as it advanced. Shinji raised the rifle in his hands and opened fire, a spray of bullets leaving the weapon's barrel as he did. Even as they did nothing but simply ricochet off the surface of the Angel's AT field it was enough to distract from its assault on Asuka's unit.

The black spider turned toward him, it's many patterns reminding him of eyes as they started to glow and in a flash he was suddenly encased in an explosion with the shape of a cross, but just as the Angel's AT field protected it from such a far range so did his', reaching out his hand the AT field of his Eva pushed outward, the explosion's smoke clearing away in an instant, the creature seemed surprised that its attack had been so easily ignored.

Shinji willed his unit into a run, the angel unceasing in its long-ranged attacks but all had the same effect, the Eva clearing the explosion without a single scratch of damage. As Shinji approached the range at which they could neutralize each other's AT field he took a leap,the angel's next cross-shaped attack hitting the area in which he'd been a moment prior as Shinji's unit stabilized it's flight path.

The angel tilted it's body, turning it upward to point at the Eva,the glow within those eye-shaped patterns serving to signify yet another attack,but before it could come Shinji pulled the trigger in the rifle in his hands,even in the middle of the air his rounds struck through,cutting a path from one end of the angel to the other,it's legs giving out as it's core was pierced. With three seconds of power remaining, Shinji's unit landed gracefully on the ground before finally deactivating.

* * *

Back at the control room, Ritsuko Akagi looked at the feed with eyes wide in surprise and though for the young boy had made it seem like it was nothing he had just pulled a maneuver that many would think was even theoretically impossible much less plausible in actual combat.

"For curiosity's sake Akagi, what do the Magi say on the probability for those actions being successfully carried out and destroying the angel?" Gendo asked,the doctor typing away to find out exactly that before responding.

"2.38% sir."She reported.

"Reckless."Gendo said simply.

"But you cannot deny that in its own way it was brave as well, no?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Brave men are often the most reckless of all, the two quite often go hand in hand," Gendo said as he rose from his seat. "An emergency meeting will have to occur seeing as this Angel has breached into our geofront, I trust you can deal with the cleanup?"

Fuyutsuki nodded.

* * *

_**AN: Yet another somewhat longer chapter, hope you guys enjoy these because I have a feeling they might start becoming the norm.**_

_**ANyway, here's a little something else for ya.**_

* * *

_**Omake- Forgotten in Tokyo-3**_

"Uh...hello?" Rei called out to the empty plug surrounding her. "Anyone there?"

Silence was the only answer.

"...was I forgotten again?" Rei asked. "No,there's simply no way brother would forget me right?"

Her plug continued to be utterly still and empty.

"Right?"

...

XXX  
Back at Nerv headquarters everyone,even the usually stoic commander,were having a party. Shinji suddenly had a thought. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

He shrugged. "If I forgot it mustn't be important."


	19. Act I ch9- Impacts

In a continent that would soon cease to be a man carried a seemingly lifeless body within his arms. This body,however, was not yet dead,for the up and down of it's chest could be seen,though the sound of it's breathing was drowned out by the birth cries of a renewed god.

Shiro Katsuragi did not dare to look back, for to look at the face of god and not expect death was the most foolish decision of them all. And so he walked, he walked in spite of his wounds,he walked to make up for everything that he had failed to do as father.

He wondered what would have happened had he listening to Ikari's words, had he heeded the man's warnings...well,now it was too late and the god was tearing down all he loved apart...all but his daughter.

As he lowered her body onto the small capsule he took the cross pendant he kept around his neck at all times and lowered it toward her,allowing it to rest on her chest as he closed the capsule. Once the hiss of the capsule closing was heard he fell into it,his body limp and nearly lifeless as he drew his last breaths,his eyes turned backward,toward the wave of light and destruction that advanced from the point of the experiment and then all went white.

* * *

When Misato first awoke, scared and confused the very first thing she saw were wings, two great wings that seemed to pierce into the heavens with their radiant brilliance, and the cries of the awakening of the monster to which they belonged,it cried and cried,it's shrieks like a tornado as the light continued to grow,it's wings continued to spread.

And then,it,along with the continent in which it was in, exploded. Misato did not know how she survived,or how they had found her nearly three days later dying of thirst and starved half to death. All she knew, all she had, was the pendent on her neck. Her father's last and only memoir.

* * *

Back in the slightly less dreary and depressing present the same girl,now 15 years older, got dressed to work. Looking at herself in the mirror,her eyes attempting with little success to avoid the scar in the center of her chest.

"It hardly feels like it's been 15 years." Misato said. She still found it difficult to accept,that 15 years had truly passed..._15 years and yet I'm still just as confused as I was then._

* * *

For a small child of five years of age,the hallways of the artificial evolution laboratory were a scary place indeed, they seemed unending and their white colors only served to remind the child of the room in which he had watched his mother die.

If such a child was scared of it's hallways,something else entirely was to be said about the half-finished mechanical face of the beast that the child did not yet know was called unit-01.

"You will pilot it."His father had said, convicted in his words.

"I can't! I won't, it killed mother,it killed mother and it'll kill me,i don't wanna die!" Even then, the child that was Shinji Ikari was too smart for his own good, smart enough to know that the machine that looked like a demon was far more dangerous than it would seem.

But in the end,his wishes had not mattered.

"If you will not pilot,you will leave." His father had said.

"You won't leave me alone,you can't!" The child had spoken while sobbing and crying.

"I will if I must." The gaze in his father's eyes,even for a child of five years like Shinji was, was enough to tell him that he meant those words completely.

* * *

Shinji awoke,once again in the couch of the pilot's quarters and brought a hand up to his face as the recollections of his subconscious' newest creation started to fade away. "That..that one's new."

Most of his dreams were from around that era,the old Gherin days in the artificial evolution laboratory,but still he had never dreamed about the first time his father had told him to pilot unit-01.

"Must be because I haven't been in it for a while." Shinji commented as he rolled off the couch and into a standing position,the clock on the wall telling him that the time was 6:30 AM. As he went to open the fridge,however, he quickly took notice of the fact that there was nothing left in it.

_Makinami and Shoryu._ Shinji remembered,the two seemed to eat enough together for an entire family. With a sigh Shinji left the quarters and moved up the geofront, grocery shopping time it was. As he reached the very top of the geofront,the automated train coming to a stop at one of it's many entrances Shinji took notice of the fact that it was down pouring.

"It's raining again uh?"Shinji commented with a sigh. "It's just this season but something more than hot weather rain would be nice."

But of course,hopping for anything that wasn't a hot rainy day in eternal summer was nothing but a fool's desire. Shinji considered making his way to the train, such was his preferred method of transport...or well,it had been.

He reached out toward his shoulder,it's wound having worsened with the battle against the last angel nearly a month before. Ever since the assassination attempt he'd just walked home, Asuka and Rei seemed to agree it was for the best as well.

All it took was a call to have a section two car wait for him outside the station,as he entered he told them to head toward a particular grocery store he often visited.

It was a bit too lavish for his taste,the car that was,a limousine was not for him. Even so,it was better than walking in the rain.

"Wait here,I'll be back in a few minutes." He told the two men that had escorted him to the store,one of them giving a nod as Shinji walked into the store.

"Good morning Mister Hideaki." Shinji greeted.

"Good morning Ikari-kun,come for the usual grocery run?"The man asked with a soft,if tired, smile.

"Yes,yes. I've got a few people over and they eat enough for a family of four." Shinji joked. "Sorry if I'm being bothersome this early in the morning."

"Nonsense boy!"The 54 year old man replied. "take all you need, I'll even give you a discount if you want it."

Shinji gave a small laugh. "No need, I've got my father's credit card with me."

"Are you sure you won't milk him dry with all the shopping you do here?" The shop-owner asked in a jovial tone.

"He wouldn't even notice, I'm pretty sure he's not checked his bank account in years!" Shinji answered.

Both gave a small laugh as Shinji went about doing his grocery shopping for the week.

* * *

As was not becoming so unusual Asuka woke up wanting to die,her mind screaming profanities at her for daring to have lived another day after her failure. Shinji had beaten her,he'd destroyed the Angel,he'd increased his sync ratio enough in the process to surpass her and he'd done it all in half the time it had taken her to get her Eva put out of commission.

"_Worthless,you're worthless, this is why mama left."_ Her own voice shouted from inside her, those words causing her heart to clutch in her chest and making her feel like throwing up. She hated it,she hated feeling weak.

* * *

There was something to be said about the n2 reactor as it worked,it certainly looked oddly satisfying to watch,the pink liquid spinning a round a central cube.

"Reactor stability is holding at 98%. Cooling systems check out nominal."

"Good,proceed with the test as expected." A woman spoke. This was none other than the very head of the entire country of China,the imposing figure known as Mo wei. One of the very causes for the fall of the old order of China and the rise of the new regime,not that this one was any less brutal than the last.

The way of the world was the way of power after all and power could only come from weapons, no matter their nature. While China was denied it's pilot for their Eva number 6,it was utterly irrelevant. Nerv as well as Seele and it's band of fools were nothing else but another means to an end,an infiltration fifteen years in the making to ensure China's survival in a post impact world. For her,that was all that mattered,if it meant allying with the devilish Japanese or the insupportable Americans then she would do so,as long as it meant victory.

"Turning on N2 prototype reactor,power output is rising to 0.5 of necessary activation threshold and holding." The Chinese chairwoman grew an ugly frown,her head turning toward the Japanese man that stood behind her.

"You have not betrayed us,have you?"She asked,venom in her voice as her emerald green eyes pierced into the man's unshakable stoic facade.

"Of course not, I am not so foolish as to stick to old grudges. As I spoke earlier,it is simply a prototype for now." Tashiro spoke. Mo Wie's eyes drifting toward the American at his side. An unspoken question in her eyes.

"It's like he says." Jonathan backed the man up,much to the chairwoman's dismay. "It's just a prototype but give it a month or two and we'll have it running."

The woman scoffed as she rose from her seat,standing imposingly tall both from the high heels which she wore and her naturally large height.

"You and yours have promised me it would be finished in 'a month or two' an year ago,as it stands we still have 20 Atlas frames which seem to me like nothing but a waste of hard earned money." She said, her tone authoritative and aggressive. "I am not asking for a combat capable model to be delivered to my hands,i just want to know if it can even _move_."

"Well ma'am." Travis spoke, seeming for once in his life at a loss for words. "we will do our best."

"Good, I am not risking my position within the instrumentality committee for a machine that does not work. By next month I want a demonstration,no exceptions. If it doesn't move, it and every other waste of money of it's kind gets scrapped and all the information I have on your organization leaked into Seele's hand. Am I understood?" She asked,though it was clear that it wasn't really much of a question at all.

"Of course Ma'am." Jonathan Travis answered.

"Good."She said,tone her tone was not of someone who was pleased. "No,if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting to attend to,one I had to delay for this disappointing show of your so called 'evangelion killing machine.'"

And with that,she walked out. Tashiro cleared his throat.

"Well,that went well." The Japanese man said sarcastically.

"Don't even joke about that." Travis said,his usual casual coolness replaced with noticeable terror. "If we don't get it working in a month we're all dead men."

"So much for trustworthy allies, one would think an American would know not to ally with the eastern dragon." Tashiro spoke.

"We had no choice, China is the only nation powerful enough,large enough and disloyal to Seele enough to allow the first phase of the Atlas program to reach it's conclusion."

"I wonder how she'll react to the news that this thing has no means of defeating the Eva's 'AT field' as it is called." Tashiro mused aloud.

"Give a starving man a few crumbs and he'll eat them and ask for more." Travis said. "As long as China has something that's threatening and not under UN control they will keep giving us funding until we manage to crack an AT field,by sheer firepower if necessary." Jonathan said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "The problem's gonna be getting this thing to work in a month."

"The theoretical aspect functions,correct?" Tashiro asked to which he received a nod. "I have someone who might be of help, a man that worked in the JHCI's Jet alone."

"That failure?"Jonathan asked. "What's someone who worked on such a terrible machine even gonna do?"

"While the machine did fail, it's power systems were for the most part functional."Tashiro answered.

"For the most part? You want a for the most part on a 45,000 ton stupidly armed machine?"Travis asked.

"I believe you said we were desperate,no?" Tashiro said with a hint of humor. "Besides,it only needs to work while the chairwoman is here, after that we can use the funding we will no doubt receive to increase it's reliability."

"You sneaky son of a bitch." Travis said, sounding incredibly pleased. "I know there was a good reason to choose you!"

"One does not become Japan's most renowned general by being un-creative. Let us get to work shall we? I'll make the call."

* * *

As Shinji looked out of his window, a bag of groceries in his lap,his eyes settled into a few apartment complexes...something felt oddly familiar about them. Then he realize why that was. "Stop the car please,just pull over here."

The section two,as was their job, did exactly that, slowly halting the car into a steady stop.

"I'll be back in a minute,just going to see a friend." Shinji said as he left the groceries inside the car,the rain having thankfully faded by then. As he approached the particular floor and door number he breathed in and knocked on the door.

"Who's there." Misato asked as her door swung open. "Shinji?"

"The one and only,i hope."The boy in question joked, Misato giving him a weird look before looking down at herself, she wasn't indecent by any margin but certainly not as finely dressed as she was while at Nerv. It didn't' really seem like she much cared though. _As long as she's not in her underwear I'm pretty sure she's cool with it._ Shinji joked inside his own head.

"What brings you to my humblest of abodes, did something happen?"The Major asked, Shinji shaking his head in the negative.

"Nothing at all actually,i was just passing by when I went shopping and I saw your apartment,i decided to pay a visit." Shinji said.

"You remembered where I lived." The woman said,a soft smile crossing her face as she gave him a head-pat. He had to admit it felt..nice,no wonder Rei liked them so much. "Thanks kiddo! Come inside. Sorry for the mess."

As Shinji walked in, excusing himself for entering and taking off his shoes as per proper Japanese custom, he took notice of the state of the apartment. _Talking about a mess..._Shinji's earlier worries about what her apartment had looked like in the one week she had come to live with them were quickly made realized,the whole place felt like a war zone of some sort, just one fought with cans of beer and instant food instead of bullets and weapons of war.

Shinji brought a hand to his face as he shook his head. "This really is a mess."

"Sorry sorry!"Misato said as she pressed her hands against each-other. "I wasn't expecting visitors."

"It's fine Misato,i just wonder how you can live with this much stuff cluttering up everything." Shinji joked.

"If something ever gets in my way I put it in the trash!" Misato declared with far too much joy and glee for someone who had just declared their own laziness.

"You wouldn't have to do that if you put in the trash in the first place, but that's besides the point,thank you for welcoming into your home Misato." Shinji said with a smile.

"Well yeah,it's only natural since we've known each other for so long,i trust you completely Shinji-kun." Shinji was taken aback by the purple haired woman's words,his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"You..do?"

"Yes, ever since you were a kid you've been the sweetest,you couldn't hurt a fly." Shinji raised an eyebrow at that particular statement,turning his head toward the two lakes he'd created and the still under removal mortal remains of Ramiel. _Misato does have a pretty nice view of the __city from her windows._

"Well, you couldn't hurt a fly unless it was an angel,that okay with you?"Misato joked.

"Just fine Misato-san."Shinji said. "Do you want me to make something for breakfast,maybe just a coffee?"

"I wouldn't want to force you Shinji buuuuuuut,if you wanna.."Misato trailed off, causing Shinji to roll his eyes as he observed her kitchen,quickly finding his way to her coffee-maker.

"You know you're like those slob older sisters in manga." Shinji commented , finding the comparison particularly apt as to how the major acted as an individual.

"An older sister...that would be nice." Misato commented. "I have no siblings so I guess you are indeed kind of the closest thing I have to one,sadly I have no baby pictures of you though."

"And you never will!"Shinji replied to her joke with an equally joking tone,though he did decide to mentally make a note to ensure those never fell within Misato's hands.

"Aww,don't be so mean to Nēchan now Shinji-kun." She jokingly whined, Shinji giving her a smile and a laugh in response.

"If you were my older sister you would certainly be the least responsible of the bunch, rits would have taken all the responsibility meant for you."

"Hey,i can be responsible,sometimes." Misato complained.

"No,Major Katsuragi can be responsible, Misato's terrible at it." Shinji answered in a joking tone,to which the major gave a low whine as her coffee was put down in front of her. "Careful,it's hot."

"Thanks Shinji,you're the best you know?" Misato said.

"I try.."Shinji said,a smile growing on his lips as he took a sip of his coffee and,despite the bitterness of the brew,he felt a sweet feeling inside his heart

* * *

Rei Ayanami liked to draw,this much was not news to anyone who actually knew her well,those being a very limited group of people. But it was also not information she tried to hide, she liked to display too publicly. One would think such a creative art would mean that it would be one that would push Rei away,but in the end it did not. Because what she most liked to draw were things,real things,recreations of the world around her.

Her theory was that if she could recreate them,even if in some small superficial manner,she might be able to understand them at a deeper level. That theory had proved itself both correct and wrong on different occasions and for varying reasons.

But now,now she was drawing something she had never seen,something based on reality but something she had never directly observed, and this time for a more practical purpose.

"Hi icicle!" She heard the bombastic and upbeat voice of Mari said as she threw her arms around Rei's neck,leaning in to see what it was the girl was doing. "You're drawing again,what is it this time."

"...one could call it an illustration,i suppose." Rei said in her usual deadpan.

"Ooooh,what of?" Mari asked.

"That is a secret."Rei answered seriously, causing Mari to give her a pout.

"come on,you know I can keep a secret right?"Mari asked while making her best puppy dog eyes at the blue haired girl.

"The very first thing you said to me after accidentally touching my breast was the fact you were the fifth child."Rei said.

"Meanie." Mari complained,taking her weight off Rei's shoulders and crossing her arms.

"I simply speak the truth."Rei answered. Mari decided to lean in and observe the drawing closer,but in it's early stages all she saw was the figure of a girl whose identity she could not properly guess.

"Okay okay,keep your secrets icicle" Mari said in a jovial tone. "So do you wanna speak about something."

"What exactly?"

"I dunno,just something I guess. I'm bored." Mari said as she walked over to the couch and threw herself haphazardly at it,tilting her head so she could still see Rei.

"I suppose we could speak about art." Rei said. "Have you ever pursued an artistic endeavor?"

"Art uh...well I sing." Mari replied. "Or used to."

"You do not anymore?"

"No,not anymore." Mari answered in a somewhat sadder tone of voice.

"That is a shame,i believe you would have a good singing voice."

"You mean it Icicle?" Mari asked,somewhat hesitant.

"I simply speak the truth,do I not?" Rei asked,a somewhat more humorous tone to her voice as she spoke.

"Hmmm.."Mari hummed as she thought. "Maybe I should try singing again one day."

"I would like to hear you sing pilot Makinami." Rei said.

"Yeah...if I ever do so,you'll be the first to hear for sure!" Mari answered assuredly.

_I simply hope I am still there to hear it._ Rei thought mournfully.

* * *

"Hey, Shinji."Misato spoke up. The boy in question turning his head from the amusing penguin she called a pet to the woman herself.

"Yes Misato?"He asked.

"When I arrived...why did you speak to me?"Misato asked. "I wasn't a friendly person,i spoke to no one and tried to push others away,but you still tried to speak to me."

"At first it was for Ritsuko's sake but...after that I suppose I saw something in you that reminded me of a friend I used to have." Shinji admitted, his mind flashing back to a particular brown haired girl.

"My father and I were there when the impact happened...in Antarctica." Misato said.

"I know, Shiro Katsuragi,your father was the head of the Adam revival project." Shinji said.

"He wasn't a very good father,he used his work as a means to escape his reality,the reality that was his family,Me and my mother. When my parents got divorced and my father started to cry I think I laughed at his face..i thought he'd deserved it." Misato said,her head on the table as she looked ahead,thought Shinji could tell that she wasn't looking at him as much as she was,in a way,looking inside her own mind, her memories if you will. "But then,when the day of the impact came,he sacrificed himself to save my life...i didn't know whether I hated him or loved him."

"You hated him for what he'd done,but you couldn't help but love him because he was your father." Shinji said,as if retelling his own experience, which,in a way, he was.

" Ritsuko once asked me why it was I'd joined Nerv,i told her it was for the greater good,to help others. But that was a lie..i suppose all I want to rid myself of this guilt." Misato said.

"Guilt is a powerful emotion, it can make you do truly crazy things." Again,the same brown haired girl and the destroyed wreckage of the Artificial Evolution laboratory.

"You're right Shinji,but in the end I guess it's for the best. It's how I met you and Ritz and I guess even Kaji in a way." Misato said.

"Maybe you could give him a second chance." Shinji answered,taking a sip of his coffee.

"Don't say stupid things...the one who needs to be given a second chance is me."

* * *

Misato watched the four different splits on the screen,showing the first,second,third and fifth child and their respective synch ratios. "Shinji's caught up to Asuka."

"His plug depth can go deeper actually,he might surpass her." Ritsuko said.

"Shouldn't we lower it then Sempai?" Maya asked, the doctor looked intently at the screen.

"For now I see no reason to,this is only a test and Shinji won't be piloting for the next mission anyway, check the fifth's plug depth." Ritsuko said.

"It's holding stable at 0.8, her ego barrier is about 300% stronger than Shinji-kun's." Maya reported.

"That must be why she's got such a low synchronization ratio,even so 49% isn't bad,it's surpassed Rei."

"Still thirty points behind Asuka and Shinji though,isn't she?" Misato asked.

"Aye, Shinji is holding at 71% synchronization ratio,same with Asuka,though Shinji could probably reach 75% if he did his best. His combat synch ratio has already surpassed hers when he fought the last angel,soon enough he might outdo her in tests." Ritsuko answered.

"That would be a heavy blow for Asuka's pride,wouldn't it?" Misato said.

"Of course,it's only natural that it would be painful for her,especially since her ratio has been below her average lately,Shinji might even surpass that once he's healed." Ritsuko took a sip of her coffee.

"Even below her best she's still good,i don't' see why we should take her out of unit-02, all it does is piss her off."

"Well,it's the commanders orders, we can't just refuse them now can we?" Ritsuko said.

"Talking about the commander,where is that conniving bastard right about now?" Misato asked jokingly.

"Luckily for you he's in the south pole,otherwise he'd probably demote you for calling him that." Ritsuko answered.

"Good,i guess I'm in charge then." Misato said with a sigh. "Which means more paperwork for me."

* * *

A fleet of ships moved through a sea red as blood,or perhaps it really was blood,few knew and few cared to know, all they knew was that this was once a great continent,not one inhabited or loved by many but one none the less,and now it was nothing. Not even a single portion of the landmass remained unsubmerged.

"Nothing can exist in the world of death we used to call Antarctica. Or I suppose now we should call it hell?" Fuyutsuki commented.

"Nothing living can exist in this place and yet mankind is here. We who are living beings are alive in this so called hell." Gendo spoke,a hand in his pocket as he watched the blood red sea.

"That is because we are under the protection of technology,take a swim in that sea and see how alive you return."Fuyutsuki joked.

"Science is the power of man,as angels have the power to ignore the physical laws we took for granted we have the power to bend them to our will."

"It is that hubris that lead to the disaster 15 years ago."Fuyutsuki said. "The second impact, when man thought it was above god."

"Man was foolish. Our gift is of knowledge,not power. We tried to bind a god with power and it failed and yet we proved that knowledge too could bind a god,that gave us Eva." Gendo said.

"And it will be knowledge that will cleanse this place of it's perfection,we will pollute it once again with the original sin." Fuyutsuki spoke In an assured tone.

"Yes,the sin that mankind calls life will return to this place,that is the nature of what I saw within the guidestone." Gendo spoke.

"Even so, you cannot let yourself fall into the delusion that what you saw was an absolute future."

Gendo shook his head. "No,it must be I that ensures such a future comes to be with all available means."

An alert rang out.

"Message from the bridge, A telegram was received from Nerv headquarters. An angel has been detected above the Indian ocean."

"Less than the month after the last." Fuyutsuki commented with a bothered tone.

"Three weeks is more than enough time. Have some faith in your fellow man Fuyutsuki-sensei."

* * *

"The Angel appeared suddenly two minutes ago."Hyuga reported.

"We've got a visual on it from an observation satellite nearby, putting it onscreen." Aoba said.

"Woah" Nearly all the bridge said at once.

"That thing's really huge." Hyuga commented.

"Of course they just seem to be getting bigger."Misato commented in a bitter tone.

"One of the JSSDF's military satellites is approaching the target. It's fired an N2 missile!" Aoba reported as the visual on the screen showed the bright pink explosion engulfing a portion of the angel's body.

"It's at times like this that the outer space treaty having been revoked comes in handy."Hyuga commented.

"No damage noticed on the angel."Ritsuko said as the flash from the explosion grew dimmer. "It's AT field is strong enough to ignore an N2 mine. How bothersome."

"It's doing something!"Hyuga reported as suddenly their satellite feed went dead.

"What's going on?"Misato reported.

"We've lost contact with all satellites within 200 kilometers of the target,it seems like it's used an EMP wave." Aoba reported.

"Using the AT field to create an EMP wave strong enough to bypass the shielding of our satellites, it seems that besides becoming physically bigger they become a bigger threat as well." Ritsuko said.

* * *

A few hours after initial contact Misato and the rest of the necessary bridge crew were in the Specialized strategic command room, watching as the footage of the Angel dropping a part of itself and impacting the pacific played out.

"What incredible destructive potential,that's an AT field alright." Misato commented.

"It's worse actually."Ritsuko spoke. " It's only using it's AT field to affect it's reentry trajectory,everything else is kinetic force."

"It's like the Angel itself is a huge bomb."Maya added onto Ritsuko's explanation.

"In any case,it seems like it's fine tuning of the AT field is limited,it's first blast missed the target and hit the pacific ocean, two hours later it hit 300 km off the coast of Japan,the third strike hit the Japanese mainland,thankfully in an inhabited exclusion zone. In any case it's steadily been correcting it's error margin with all indications being that it plans to strike the headquarters next." Ritsuko explained.

"So it's learning." Misato said.

"Not only that, but continued N2 bombardment has had no effect on it." Hyuga reported. "Not to say that we lost visual contact with it an hour ago."

"It's coming here,no doubt." Misato said.

"Yes,and the next time it might drop itself,otherwise it wouldn't be able to go through all 28 layers of reinforced armor." Ritsuko commented taking a sip of her coffee. "It seems we are in a precarious situation indeed."

"A third Ashinoko lake for us?" Misato joked.

"All five Fuji lakes will be fused into a single body linked to the pacific,destroying this headquarters."

"Do we have contact with the commander?" Misato asked.

"As of 2 hours ago we lost all methods of long range communication due to the jamming caused by the angel's powerful AT field." Aoba said.

"Magi's judgment?"Misato asked.

"97% probability of a mass extinction even if the target hits it's mark." Maya said.

"It would be an impact akin to the K-T extinction event." Ritsuko reported. "Not only would the headquarters be destroyed but also an estimated 85% of all living species. Mankind included. It would be even worse for earth's life than second impact."

"Worse than second impact uh?"Misato asked. "Well,let's make sure that doesn't happen,give an evacuation order, it's better to keep up appearances."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ritsuko asked as she and Misato stood in one of the ladies washroom for Nerv headquarters. "You'll risk not only all three Evas but also their pilots for your own irresponsible selfishness? It's a 0,000001% chance of success."

"That's not zero, I trust the Evas." Misato said.

"Major Katsuragi!"

"I'm in charge here." Misato said. "And destroying angels is my duty."

"Your duty is to defend humanity Misato, as well as our pilots. This isn't about duty this about your own stupid revenge."

* * *

"Ehhhh?! Catch it with our hands?" Asuka asked,clutching her hand for effect as she did.

"That's right,we'll be putting your Evas in the estimated drop zone of the Angel. You'll have to catch it while maintaining your AT field at full strength." Misato said.

"What if the angel doesn't land where we're predicting?"Shinji asked.

"We're screwed." Misato said.

"What if the Evas can't withstand the impact shock?"Asuka asked.

"We're screwed too."

"What's the probability of success for the operation?"Shinji asked.

"god only knows. I have no idea." Misato said,not encouraging words to come from the person in charge.

"So we're just hopping on a miracle?!"Asuka asked in indignant rage.

"Doing our best efforts for the sake of creating a miracle is better than hopping one comes." Misato said.

"By that you mean we should be willing to sacrifice ourselves!"Asuka shouted.

"If there was any other way to proceed with the operation,we would." Misato said.

"How can you call this an operation?!"

"I hate to agree with the princess but it does seem more like a suicide mission to me." Mari said.

"I suppose you're right."Misato admitted with a heavy heart. "You may refuse it if you wish, Shinji can pilot, even if it's not advisable."

"No way! A suicide mission is right up my alley."

"Crazy bitch."Asuka murmured.

"Regulation says you should write a will,have you done so yet?" Misato asked.

"What's the point,I'm not dying just yet!"Asuka declared.

"There is no use for it." Rei said.

"It's pointless,if we fail everyone will be dead anyway. Besides,I'm not even going out there." Shinji said.

"I'm with them." Mari said. "All it would do is distract from the awesome battle we're about to have!"

"Again,i really am sorry. But once this is all over I'll treat you all to a steak dinner." Misato said.

"What,really?"Asuka asked in seemingly genuine surprise.

"I promise."Misato said with a smile.

"Great!"Shinji said,a false smile crossing his lips. "Don't forget it Misato."

"You can count on it."Misato said.

"Is that supposed to be impressive or something?"Shinji asked once the major was out of earshot.

"I think she thinks it's supposed to be impressive...the second impact generation is really cheap,isn't it?"Asuka asked, Shinji nodding his head in agreement.

"Couldn't even take us to a nice restaurant." Shinji complained.

"Well, since she'll treat us I might as well choose where we're going." Asuka said,pulling out a tattered and worn out travel guide from her bag. "You've got to join as well second."

"Of course we'll join you."Mari said excitedly as she wrapped her arm around Rei's neck,who didn't seem all too surprised at the sudden gesture.

"No one asked you anything thunder tits." Asuka said in a sudden deadpan.

"come on,you can't be planning to exclude me,can you princess?"Mari asked making her best puppy dog eyes.

"That was the plan yes. But knowing you,you'll just tag along anyway so you might as well come." Asuka said, finding herself tackle-hugged by a pleased brit a moment later.

"Oh,thank you princess you're just the best!"

"Get off me thunder tits, help me out here first!"Asuka shouted as she tried to push the fifth child away from her.

"Dumbasses,the both of you." Shinji said as he shook his head with a smile.

* * *

An hour later, after their briefing as to what would happen in the battle, Shinji approached Sohryu as she was about to step into the elevator leading the three active pilots up into the Eva.

"Hey,Sohryu. Do you have a minute?" Shinji asked,the girl in question turning toward him with an annoyed look.

"What's the matter first,why are you even in your plugsuit?you're not entering combat." Asuka said,Shinji chuckled slightly.

"It makes me feel more at ease I guess. I just wanted to speak with you." Shinji said, Asuka rose an eyebrow.

"Is that it?"She asked,confusion in her face.

"Yeah,that's about it. I mean we could all be dead by tomorrow so I thought we might as well get to speak to each-other before then,no?" Shinji asked.

"One would think you'd be speaking to wondergirl." Asuka commented sarcastically.

"Rei's already accepted that she could die while piloting Eva. She already knows what I would say to her in such a situation, so there's no point in wasting my breath with more words."

"So, what is it that you want to tell me first?" Asuka asked.

"Please,do your best." Shinji said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"Asuka asked in irritation. "Do you think I wasn't this far? Not everyone can be as privileged as you first!"

Shinji looked down and shook his head. "That's not what I meant at all. It's just that I'm not gonna be out there to help you."

"I don't need your protection first!"Asuka told him as her fist clenched in anger.

"I know that...but it still makes me uneasy,just thinking that you could get hurt and there's nothing I can do stop it from happening..it makes my chest hurt." Shinji said. "While you might think otherwise of me,i care for you Sohryu, you're a friend."

Asuka looked away,her face slightly red as she did,her anger quickly becoming replaced by embarrassment.

"Don't say things like that as if we were going to die,I'm gonna do my best and that Angel's as good as dead!" Asuka declared.

"I know you will, you're the best pilot out of us all after all." Shinji said.

"Admitting defeat this early first?"She asked.

"Of course not, for now you're the best pilot but once my wounds are healed you better bet I'll surpass you!" Shinji declared.

"As if,you'll take a thousand years!"Asuka said jokingly.

"Stay safe Sohryu." Shinji said.

"Don't call me that if you actually think we're gonna die!"She complained.

"Oh...sorry,i guess I got used to it." Shinji rose his head and looked her straight in the eyes,for the first time truly taking notice of how beautiful they truly were. "Please, Asuka, stay safe!"

She looked away. "Baka..."

* * *

As the three pilots ascended the elevator leading them to their possible doom,there was an unusual and tense silence in the air, exactly the kind of thing Asuka expected before a mission that would almost surely lead to their doom.

And then,of course, thunder tits broke the silence. "I can't wait for this to happen,I'm so excited!"

Asuka glared at her,Azure eyes piercing into the brunette's soul. "Learn how to read a room will you Thunder tits?"

"What's the matter? Just because everyone else is so gloom and doom doesn't mean I have to be."Mari said.

"Everyone's so 'gloom and doom' as you call it because we're going to die!" Asuka said.

"That's not what you said to puppy now was it,now I wonder why you didn't tell him the truth." Mari spoke in a somewhat teasing tone.

But that was an important question,wasn't it? Why_ had _she told him everything would be alright?There was no reason to,she was sure that they were all going to die and hurting his feelings wouldn't change anything in the long run because there wouldn't be one.

Even so she didn't like to see him hurt, even though she should hate and resent him for daring to go for her number one spot she simply couldn't. She didn't resent the first child, she didn't hate him.

"_Please, Asuka, stay safe!"_ Those words echoed within her mind. The first child, much like herself, often wore a mask,but in that moment,when he looked into her eyes and declared those words she had not been seeing a mask,but rather the real Shinji Ikari. The Shinji Ikari that the whole world was not allowed to see and,for a moment,she had seen him.

As Asuka brought a hand to her quickly beating heart she was sure of one thing. _I'll live for sure,just to show you that I am the best!_

* * *

"I Suppose this is it."Misato said as she looked out at the screen infront of her,the three evas spread out all over the possible impact region.

"We're putting all of mankind's hopes in our ability to defeat this foe, on the shoulders of the evas." Ritsuko said.

"Well,it's why we created them after all,wasn't it?" The major asked.

"I suppose it was,a weapon to rival the gods that seek to destroy us,that is the nature of Eva,now they must quite literally support the weight of the gods." Ritsuko said. "Well,if we die at least that means no more work."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."Hyuga said in a joking manner. "We don't know what the afterlife has in store for us."

"I suppose not,but it can't be more stressful than working here." Ritsuko said in a joking manner.

"Well,let's begin this operation shall we,the fate of the world depends on us." Misato said.

* * *

Asuka stood in the plug of Unit-01,it's warm and seemingly familiar embrace flowing all around her. The silence was her only companion as she waited for the mission to start.

"I wonder why it feels so nice...unit-01."She asked herself,knowing full well that there would be no answer coming her way.

It was warm,friendly,it made her feel at ease,just like...She shook her head. _Stop thinking about that idiot Sohryu,the only man for you is Kaji!_

It didn't matter,all that mattered was the unit would help her fight,that it would protect her even. Even so,she could not ignore that feeling.

"So warm..."Asuka whispered. It reminded her of something,of someone. As her eyes closed she could almost remember the happy times she had spent with her mother,this same feeling was much like the one she had felt back then,a motherly dotting. A feeling that should have no place inside a machine of war such as Eva but that no doubt was there.

Asuka closed her eyes and shook her head,she wouldn't cry,not from this. She hadn't cried since then and she never would again. Never again.

* * *

"The target has been sighted at maximum magnification"Aoba reported

"Distance is approximately 25,000!"Hyuga said as well.

"Here it is,it's do or die."Misato said. "All Evas,prepare yourselves."

The three great titans all prepared to get into a running position.

"All we have is a rough estimated trajectory from optical sightings. The magi will be able to guide you until a distance of 10,000 meters after which you'll have to use your own judgment." Misato said. "I'm putting all my trust in you."

"Angel has breached the 2,000 kilometer mark!"Hyuga reported.

"ALL EVAS...LAUNCH!"Misato ordered.

* * *

"MOVE!" Asuka shouted. The cement below her feet gave way to her movement,cracking under the might of the Eva's advance.

Her eyes marked themselves on the target as it breached the clouds, that was her enemy,that was mankind's enemy. It would die, it did not matter what the cost may be,it would die.

Cement gave way to trees,those too effortlessly stomped underfoot by the advance of the bio-mechanical machine that was her,no _his_,eva.

_I will win,i will win,i will win._ She repeated inside her own head. Defeat was not an option, loosing again was not an option,she wouldn't be defeated by that thing,she wouldn't allow herself to. Even if it meant death,nothing would stop her.

"Target has passed 1,000 meters!" She could hear the bridge report. Still far away,too far away.

_CAN'T YOU MOVE ANY FASTER YOU OUTDATED PIECE OF CRAP?!_

Almost as if answering her maddened cry the Evangelion accelerated, orange light shot behind it as it's AT field pulsed outward,the sound barrier being broken with a resounding boom.

"Unit 01 has breached the sound barrier,approaching mach 2!" One of the bridge's members reported.

The angel continued to fall,seeming so very close yet so far away.

_FASTER,FASTE,FASTER!_ The unit took her commands to heart.

"Unit one has reached mach 2,mach 3!"

Pain filled Asuka's entire body,a humanoid was never supposed to reach such speeds, the link between her and the Eva made her feel every little bit of pain the gigantic beast did as it advanced at three times the speed of sound,three times faster than any living thing had any right to move.

And then as she approached it's position the reverse had to happen,decelerating her from that speed in half a second, even inside the plug-suit the whining of the the armor plates as they bent from the effort could be heard. Asuka cringed as pain wracked her entire body once again.

"AT FIELD, MAXIUM EXTENSION!" She shouted out toward the heavens,a wave of purple shooting outward and leveling everything it's way as she extended her hands upwards.

The Angel made impact with the AT field, it's own crashing against hers as she struggled to keep the weight of the beast supported in her arms. She was ready to give up,the pain was greater than anything she had ever felt in her life before, it felt as if she was holding up the weight of the world in her arms, it felt as if they would burst at any moment.

This was a pain unlike any she had felt before, it was a pain that seemed to reach down into the depths of her soul,the very core of her entire being. It hurt in a way no pain had ever hurt,no physical one at least.

She had to give in, her arms demanded it,they told her with certainty that they would not hold and that she must let go. Even her spirit was fading from the pain, her lofty excuses of glory and power stripped away from the sheer amount of pain.

Now,she no longer wanted victory,just for the pain to end.

"_Please, Asuka, stay safe_!" His words came to the forefront of her mind.

"...damn it!" Asuka cursed out as a renewed wave of strength filled her body,her arms pushing up against the Angel. _"Please, Asuka, stay safe!" _"DAMN YOU!"

"I'm approaching,Makinami spread out your AT field!" Rei said.

"I'm on it!"The annoying Brit declared as their two respective units approached, Asuka once more feeling the strength in her arms loosen.

"_Please, Asuka, stay safe!"_

"AGHHHHH!" Words could no longer describe the emotion she felt, and so Asuka pushed upward,the last of her strength being used to ensure that his request came true.

Unit-00's hands joined those of her own Unit a moment later,ripping apart the AT field of the Angel and making way for Makinami's advance.

"LET'S DO THIS!" The girl in question shouted out in English as she struck the knife into the Angel's body with all the strength unit-02 could manage. The core cracked and then broke, it's red hue fading away as the angel's body went limp.

"good.."Asuka whispered as her eyes started to come shut.

* * *

"Pilot Shoryu has fallen unconscious!" Hyuga reported.

"Damn it,what happened was she hurt?!" Misato asked as she leaned in to view Hyuga's screen.

"It doesn't appear so,her harmonics were all over the place during the battle,she must have been exerting herself a lot,we'll get her a medical team ASAP." Hyuga said.

"Good...good. It seems we've won." Misato said,a smile crossing her face.

"Yeah,that it seems we have. Do you want to tell Shinji the operation is over?"Ritsuko asked.

"No,you can deal with that. I'll go check up on Asuka."Misato said. Ritsuko nodded.

* * *

As Asuka woke up in a hospital bed,her surroundings completely white and her memories somewhat fuzzy all she could do was slowly rise into a sitting position,which quickly allowed her to take notice of the fact Shinji was there,sitting in a chair by her side with his SDAT on, seeming to take note of her moment he turned off the music player,looking at her.

"You're awake Shoryu."He said, a smile crossing his lips.

"What happened,did I die?...is this heaven?"She asked him.

"No,this is Nerv's medical hospital. But I'm glad to know that I would be in your heaven." Shinji said in a joking fashion.

"Yeah..i should have figured that if you were here it would be hell." Asuka said,sarcasm dripping from her tone. "So,what were you doing while I was asleep? thinking dirty thoughts about me first child?"

Shinji shook his head,a slight reddening noticeable in his cheeks. "Don't say things like that Sohryu,of course I wasn't. I just came to make sure you were okay!"Shinji said with a somewhat panicked expression.

"It was just a joke first."Asuka said with a roll of the eyes. "So, got anything to say about my battle performance?"

"You did amazing out there Asuka,it really was something else. I guess you really are the better pilot,maybe I should just give up."Shinji said,the last part sounding only half serious.

"Of course you should!"She declared,herself trying to sound as fake as possible. "You are truly no match for the great Asuka Langely Shoryu!"

Shinji laughed,in turn causing her to laugh herself. After they were both finished laughing a comfortable silence filled the room as they looked at each other silently.

"I'm glad you heard my request, Asuka." Shinji said. _"Please, Asuka, stay safe!" _

"humph, don't get ideas of grandeur In your heard,it wasn't like I was gonna give up even if you hadn't said that!"

"I know but,even so. I'm glad." He said,a stupid smile crossing his face and causing Asuka to blush.

"You really are stupid you know?" She asked

"Of course I do. By the way,we have a steak dinner to attend."

* * *

_**AN:8k words in a chapter, making this the longest one to date. Hope you enjoyed and,if you have anything to say,leave a review and I'll try to answer it!**_


	20. Act I ch10- Ireul's attack

The soft hum of the N2 reactor could be heard once more as it's pink glow filled the room. All in attendance stood with bathed breath as they waited to see if the framework would function. All had a mixture of expectation and terror in their faces,all but Takasaki Tashiro. His face was a cool as cucumber,his entire expression the very example of coolness and stoic grace.

"Begginnig activation phase number two,powering main leg hydraulics,success."

"Beginning N2 reactor cooling systems, cooling efficiency at 105%. Voltage is rising."

"Voltage has risen to 0.6 of activation threshold and rising,0.7,0.8"

"Power transfer to main arm hydraulics is go, no issues noted."

"Voltage has risen to 0.9 of threshold. Threshold cleared, Voltage is holding nominal for activation."

"Transferring power to ATF-00,main cockpit. Cockpit power is nominal, Pilot confirm you have control."

"I have control."A deep,raspy and raspy voice came from the other end, that of the mercenary known as Striker, a man know for taking all sorts of odd jobs,including this one.

"Good,we are proceeding with the primary movement tests." The man scoffed.

"This is all a bunch of crap, just let me at those over-grown mecha you call Evangelion and I'll kill them all." Striker said, seeming sure in his words.

"Is that man the best you could find?" Mo Wei said. "He is...obnoxious."

"Your opinion will change once you actually see him in combat,i tell it's scary." Travis said.

"It better make up for his personality defects."

_It's not like your free of those either miss chairwoman..._Travis commented inside the confines of his own mind, too afraid to speak out his mind to the scary woman.

Tashiro continued to look on,still still as statue and nearly mistakable for one If it were not for his blinking.

"Pilot,please close left fist."

The mecha did as it was told,it's complicated machinery taking a few moments to respond to the pilot's input.

"Point five second delay between input and movement proper,should not be an issue outside of battle scenarios,run diagnostics on all hydraulics."

"All hydraulics look ok!"

" Run full Type-79 diagnostic on the connections to Delphi."

"Diagnostic complete, arrays 1-62 all nominal in their connection to Delphi."

"That's good." The bridge member turns around to face the chairwoman and the two members of the secret society. "We are go for field test."

"Good, open the upper doors and let's take this girl for a spin."Travis said,a cocky smile crossing his face.

"Opening hangar-bay lower section door number one,rising unit ATF-00."

The mechanical titan was slowly moved up,rising from the underground in which it was being kept to the main hangar itself,it's gigantic frame reaching nearly to it's very top.

"Let's just give this baby a walking test,that should be enough,no?" Travis asked.

"It will do,but do not expect it to impress me." The chairwoman said with a sneer.

"Get her walking striker."Travis said.

"Would much prefer to get to kill someone with it,but I guess just walking will do for now."The man in question complained as he pushed the main two control sticks forward,his feet hitting the pedals below.

"Walking speed is 3 Km/H"

"Slower than an Eva." The chairwoman said snidely.

"Cheaper too."Travis shot back,trying to keep his tone polite.

"Not all 20 units." She said.

"So, anyone up for a weapon's test?" Travis asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"There is only a Dory type beam rifle on base."

"It will do."Travis said to the crew member.

"Roger, prepping for weapons test."

* * *

"We're all set for the magi's operational check-up in T-minus 5 minutes."Maya said.

"You've worked fast."Ritsuko said,no surprise in her voice. "But then again,you are Maya."

The woman in question gave a slight blush. "Well,it's to be expected, you were my teacher after all Doctor Akagi."

Maya resumed typing.

"Wait,for that part the A8 would be faster. Let me see." Ritsuko began typing at frankly superhuman speeds,causing Maya to look at her in awe.

"Wow, then again you did teach me after all." Maya commented.

Misato ascended up the elevator. "So,how's the magi's check up doing?"

"Nearly done,i did promise I would be finished before today's tests." Ritsuko said as Misato picked up a coffee cup.

"You really are something else aren't you Ritz?Three near-impossible tasks to do and you still manage to beat the schedule."She says,taking a sip of the cold coffee as she does.

"Careful,that one's cold."

"ugh,it's bad."Misato said,spitting out back at the mug.

"I tried to warn you,and be more hygienic would you?"

"Whatever you say Rits,just get ready for the test!"

* * *

Ritsuko splashed some water in her face.

"The magi's checked out fine, Mother is doing well as usual but...even so,is it just me who's getting older?"

* * *

"What,you want us to take our clothes off again?!"Asuka asked in indignant rage.

"Yes,the next chamber is a super sterilized environment,so it's important that you're as clean as possible,just a little scrub in the bath won't do." Ritsuko said over the comms.

"uggh,why do we have to through all of this because of a stupid test?" Asuka asked.

"As time advances so must the technology of Eva, we can't allow ourselves to fall behind." Ritsuko added. "Just get undressed and finish this as soon as possible."

* * *

"There,I'm butt-naked and I was run through the clean up cycle some 17 times,is that good enough for you?!" Asuka asked in anger.

"At least it wasn't 40 like in the days of the first tests." Shinji said with a shudder.

"Good,now you three will walk through the room and into the simulated plugs" Ritsuko said.

"what?!"Asuka shouted.

"Don't worry,the video monitors were turned off,your privacy is our utmost concern for this test."The doctor said through the camera.

"That doesn't change the fact that stupid first and second have to see me naked!"Asuka said.

"It's a necessity for the plug test we're going to be doing." Ritsuko said.

"But but...i don't wanna!"She said,almost like a child.

"Asuka,that's an order!" Misato said.

"ugh...fine,but if you peep I'll kill you okay?!"

* * *

"All pilots are ready for plug insertion." A male operator reported as the images of the pilot's body heat appeared on their feed.

"Start the insertion on simulated units 0 through 2." Ritsuko said.

"Inserting simulation plugs." The same operator replied. "No problems detected."

"This feels weird."Asuka said,clutching her hand. "It feels like my right hand is clear and everything else is very fuzzy."

"We'll start with Shinji,please close your left fist." Ritsuko ordered,the pilot doing as asked. "It seems like everything is checking out alright."

"Data collection is proceeding normally."

"I see, then there are no issues."Ritsuko commented. "That much is good, return to Magi to their normal stage."

And then the machines started bickering.

"uh?"Misato asked. "A dilemma?"

"You can sure feel their creator's personality,can't you?"Ritsuko commented sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that,i thought you were the one who'd created the Magi."Misato said.

"You really are clueless,it's no surprise your plans are always so crazy."Ritsuko said,causing her friend to look away with crossed arms.

"It's not my fault you never speak about yourself,it's always other this others that, hedgehogs and all that crap!"Misato complained.

"I suppose that's true"Ritsuko admitted. "Well,while I created the Magi's up-links the basic theorems as well as the mainframes themselves are my mother's work."

"I see,sorry for that then." Misato said.

"It's not an issue. Well, Maya go ahead with the dummy enhancement system's activation." Ritsuko said.

"Are you sure that's wise Sempai,we're not still not sure that the basic theorem we have is correct." Maya said.

"It won't be an issue if its on the simulation units, one of these going berserk isn't really a problem."Ritsuko said.

"Roger that, DES going online." Maya said.

An immediate red 'ERROR' flowed through from the Magi's data dump. "What's the matter?"Ritsuko asked leaning in.

"It's as expected, Shinji Kun's ego barrier is too high. Asuka's is just below the impossibility borderline." Maya said.

"Lower simulated plug depth to his maximum and run the DES again, if we don't get this working commander Ikari will chew our asses out."Ritsuko said.

Maya did as instructed,once more another 'ERROR' message popping up.

"What is it this time?the ego barrier again?"Ritsuko asked.

"No,that one is holding below the threshold at the moment. The simulated personality data matrix within Eva-01 is what's rejecting the DES." Maya reported.

"Simulated personality?"Misato asked.

"The Evas use a simulated personality matrix to allow for their operation, it's how the pilots can pilot with nothing besides their mind and placebo effect. It seems like Unit-01's is rejecting us." Ritsuko said. _In truth,it's you that's rejecting us,isn't it Yui-sama? Even your simulated soul is this good of a mom. But you should know I hold his best interests in mind as well._ "Rerun it again Maya,this time with the old code."

"Running the DES system back with old code,still rejected." Maya reported.

"Unit-01's a bit of a moody one,isn't it?"Misato joked.

"yes,she's being bothersome. Just terminate the DES code for it,change the simulated environment to unit-02." Ritsuko said.

"There's never been a cross-synchronization test between Shinji and 02 though ma'am." Maya reminded the doctor.

"I'm well aware,but there was indeed synchronization at the over the rainbow,so I'm hopping 02 will be more receptive to the DES with Shinji."The doctor said.

"Roger that, switching simulation environment to unit-2. Running the DES again and..success!Simulated combat effectiveness 7.6% lower than in Unit-01 without the DES however." Maya reported.

"Well,it's better than nothing,at least we know it's not an issue with Shinji himself, run the tests for the other units and then the full diagnostic."

* * *

A lance of pink energy left the rifle within the Atlas' hands,piercing through an empty truck and causing it to explode into a shower of flames.

"That was the lowest available power setting for the Dory type rifle." A male crew member reported.

"Impressive, what you lack in mobility it seems you make do with in the firepower department."The Chinese chairwoman spoke. "I suppose for now this demonstration is sufficient."

"I see, we thank you for your opportunity at allowing us to create the framework." Travis said politely,Tashiro nearly laughing at how terrified of the Chinese woman the man was.

"Sir,we're detecting some abnormalities within the system." One of the crew members reproted, Jonathan moving up and leaning in to see just what such 'abnormalities' were all about.

Standing in front of him was a yellow hex grid,save for it's central hexagon which was pure white and one of the ones in the corner which was oddly black. "This is the connection to Delphi isn't it?"

"Correct sir,we have an unknown element in up-link O-1" The bridge member reported.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem."Travis said. "It's just one up-link out of 61, just leave it be and recover the Atlas into the facility."

And then,as if urged by his words,the black portion started to move. "It's infecting the other uplinks,it's growing rapidly, O-1 to 0-6 infected, A-1 through A-3 are also showing signs of infection."

"An infection?!" Travis asked dumbfounded. "Get Lumiese on call, do whatever you can to stop this."

"We're trying to quarantine the infection,it's not working!" The bridge member reported.

"It's spreading toward the center,it's aiming for Delphi!" Another bridge member commented.

"For the Delphi?!"Travis asked. "Whatever it is,don't allow it!"

"Sir there's no way to contain it,the only way we could do that was if we cut the up-link connections!"

"Then do so, the Delphi is a bigger priority!"

"We'll loose control of the ATF-00!" The man in question was promptly slapped.

"I TOLD YOU TO CUT THEM THEM DIDN'T I?!"Travis shouted.

"U-uh..y-yes sir!" The man said. "Cutting the uplink connections. Successfully cut!"

The central hexagon representing the connection to the Delphi faded away, the black hexagons however,continued to spread.

"It's growing faster. It's spreading out to other systems!"

"Cut the connection then,stop the reactor!" Travis demanded.

" It's not accepting our readings,not even the escape hatches are working,it's out of our control!" The bridge member reported. "The Atlas is heading westward,it's speed has increased massively!"

Mo Wei rose from her chair with a shake of the head.

"As of now this is under my jurisdiction..consider yourselves failed." The chairwoman said.

* * *

"Sir,we've received a report. From the long range wavelength scanners. An Angel's just been detected!"Hyuga said.

"An Angel,what's the probability?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Magi says there's a 99.9999% possibility that it's a true report with a 0.00001% chance of it being an equipment malfunction." Aoba said.

"Very well,all personnel go into stage one alert, get the commander here as soon as possible and get the pilots into their units as well."

"Roger sir."

* * *

As Shinji,Asuka and Rei sat in the test plugs for the last hour they were quite quickly being used to the sensation of virtual nonexistence that such a state afforded,in a way it was peaceful,a small reprieve from their usually chaotic lives and a moment of peace and quiet.

"Shinji,Rei,Asuka. We've got an emergency." Misato's voice could be heard coming from the communications system.

"What's the matter Misato?"Shinji asked in a worry.

"We've detected the newest angel in western China,their government has made an official request for us to act before it reaches their more inhabited areas." Misato said.

"The Chinese gave us access to their mainland?"Shinji asked incredulous.

"After using roughly 12 N2 mines to no effect."Misato clarified, Shinji nodded, that made much more sense.

"Gott, why do the angels always have this kind of timing!"Asuka complained.

"Well, we must fulfill our duty." Rei said.

"We're gonna get you guys out of there and into your units in no time." Misato said.

* * *

In a small hotel room in Shangai,Travis Jonathan paced from one end of the room to the other,breathing nervously as he waited for the inevitability that would be Seele's goons knocking down his door at any moment, he wasn't even armed, he would go out with dignity,not trying to take down 50 men by himself and ending up all bloody and broken,he'd take a bullet to the chest and be done with it.

As he heard the knock on the door he was sure that it was them.

"Welcome gentlemen."He said,trying to sound as polite as possible. However, in truth, there were no gentlemen there,only a slightly under-height woman with headphones slung around her neck and a laptop in her hands. "Lumiese?!"

"You sound surprised for someone who called for me."The black haired woman said. "May I come in or will you gawk at me for another hour?"

Travis took a step to the side,allowing the girl to enter,immediately she went about finding an acceptable corner of the room and sat down there,starting up her laptop as she did.

"I-i thought you were in Greece?" Travis asked.

"I was,until someone called for me."She said,glaring at him. " What's the matter."

"The ATF-00 has been infected with some sort of Virus." Travis said. "It went from the up-links and tired to get into contact with Delphi before taking over the unit itself,we have no idea what's going on with it now."

"..."The woman just stared at him with an annoyed expression.

"What's the matter Lumiese,speak,say something!" Travis demanded.

"My name's Cecile,use it. And a virus?All you had to do was quarantine the primary infection point and shut off the unit before replacing the hardware,it shouldn't be that hard, how could you fail this much?" She asked,unceasing in her brutal honesty.

"We tried,it just broke through the quarantine processes like it was nothing,besides that it was going for the Delphi,no normal Virus could do that!"Travis said.

"It was randomly infecting software and hardware it was in contact with,it's got nothing to do with Delphi. It's probably a coincidence so stop being a retard,will you?" Cecile said, starting to type in her computer as she did.

"Well that's just offensive." Travis muttered.

"What's the password." Cecile asked.

"What?"

"The password for accessing the machine dumb-ass!" Cecile shouted, causing him to flinch back as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Kosmos,i think." Travis said.

"That's the weakest password I've ever heard,no wonder you got infected with a virus." Cecile said as she typed away, Travis moving around to her back to see what she was doing. "Like seriously,I'm pretty sure you could crack it just by guessing words."

The same hexagonal grid pattern of earlier appeared,this time fully black,a red lettered message saying 'Infection percentage:100%' was clear on it.

"This should be easy,all I need to do is delete all the data inside it's systems and it should stop moving. It'll be a few billion dollars down the drain but better than this." She typed away, 15 seconds later an error message appearing before her. "It's refusing the access code?!"

"See,i told it wasn't that easy."Travis said with a smile.

"This shouldn't be possible."She murmured. "There's nothing to refuse the code, even if the uplinks are infected they should still be receiving data. Unless this virus has re-written all the code inside the machine..."

"So any idea on what's going on yet?"He asked,She shook her head.

"I'm trying to access it's onboard logs,if I can see the data before the incident I might a able to discover just what's causing this problem." A few seconds of typing later and her eyes widened as she looked a the data.

"What's the matter?" Travis asked.

"These are manual inputs,they came from inside the Atlas itself." Cecile said.

"Strike betrayed us then..."Travis said as he bit his lip.

"No,the inputs are going at a rate of 12,000 per second. It's physically impossible." Cecile said.

"Then how are they being delivered?"Travis asked.

"It seems whatever this is it's infecting the cockpit as well,physically that is."Cecile said. "Fucking bothersome is what this thing is, give me an hour I'll figure out what it is."

* * *

"We have visual confirmation of the Angel's position!"Hyuga reported.

"Put it onscreen!"Misato ordered as the image of a weird mechanical looking machine with yellow lines running all along it's body appeared infront of them. "That thing...is an Angel?"

"As far as the Magi are concerned at least,yes." Ritsuko reported. "Thought they've also said that it's make up is 98% artificial and only 00.6% angelic in nature."

"That math doesn't seem to check out ritz."Misato commented,fearing the worse.

"It's likely that there was a pilot onboard when the incident happened,we believe this might have been the corruption of pre-existing hardware."Ritsuko said.

"Something like the Jet alone...but it looks much scarier somehow." Misato said.

"And unlike the former,it has an AT field,not a negligible one either." Ritsuko said.

"It seems like we're in a tricky situation."

XXXXXXXXXX

In his office, Gendo Ikari looked at the information on the holographic screen in front of him,his expression that of a displeased man. "This was not within the scenarios expectations."

"Yes."Fuyutsuki said. "To think that the Atlas would become such a large issue this early on, all because of an angel."

"The angel is irrelevant,what truly matters is that the society will gain critical knowledge on the nature of the AT field from these events." Gendo said. "This will catapult their own plans into action further than we had presumed."

"Are they a higher priority target than Seele?"Fuyutsuki asked.

"As it stands not yet,but they might become more bothersome than the initial scenario envisioned." Gendo said. "They were meant to be no more than a minor nuisance."

"Well Gendo,i suppose this is one opportunity for us change our plans into something more flexible." Fuyutsuki spoke.

"That is not necessary,the plan may continue,only the order of events will be changed." Gendo said.

"Is that wise,allowing those without a name to gain such a lead?"

"We have no choice, Nerv cannot prosper in a world controlled by the society,our end goal is much the same but the methods through which we will achieve it wildly different." Gendo said.

"The society is not yet awoken to the truth, that in of itself is a dangerous fact,they do not know of what is off-limits. There are rumors they possess the location of one of the nails." Fuyutsuki commented.

"Irrelevant,the nails are not part of our plans." Gendo answered.

"Even so, is it not wise to take a possible weapon off their hands?"Fuyutsuki asked,to which the commander shook his head.

"We cannot be everywhere,you most of all should know this Sensei. In the end we must make our priorities clear, and at the moment the fate of unit-01 is our largest concern." Gendo said.

"What about the other units?"Fuyutsuki asked.

"Irrelevant,00 will be destroyed, 02's soul is too passive for the plan to work with it,that leaves us only with 01."

"I'm sure the nature of who resides within Eva-01 has nothing to do with it." Fuyutsuki said, irony dripping from his statement.

"I will not lie and say it does not. However, even if this is not taken into account,unit-01 is the most wise choice." Gendo said.

"Of course,i will follow your lead. But you need to remember,the second might become more important than you envisioned."

"Unlikely."

* * *

Tashiro walked into a messy hotel room,cans of energy drinks littered about as two disheveled looking individuals huddle next to a laptop.

"I'm guessing I would be wrong in assuming you called me for leisure?"The general asked,Travis' eyes snapping up toward him as they did.

"Ah, General. Welcome,this is Cecile Lumiese,the society's head for engineering and sciences,as well as our greatest computer expert." The girl in question barely spared the general a look as she typed away at inhuman speeds.

"I would greet you but every second counts,Sorry for that." She said,her eyes glued to her computer screen and the tips of her fingers having lost their color from the repeated pressing against the keyboard.

"Not to worry miss Lumiese,i am not bothered." The general spoke.

"Call me cecile,add the miss if you want just not Lumiese,i hate it."She said,giving him an annoyed glance before returning her eyes toward the screen.

"My apologies,why is it that you wished to see me now?"Tashiro asked, giving Travis a curious look.

"We've discovered what was wrong." The woman in the room gave him an annoyed look. "_She_ discovered what was wrong."

"Wavelength patterns,do you know what they are?" Cecile asked.

"I've heard they can be used to identify the nature of Evas." The General said. "But much more than that,no."

"Wavelenght patterns as dictated by metaphysical science are basically the metaphysical´make up of something,an inherent wave pattern. Nerv uses multiple codes to classify different patterns,for it's Evas Orange,for unidentified targets Red,for Angels blue." She said.

"And how did you gain access to information not even the JSSDF has?"Tashiro asked in genuine curiosity.

"I hacked into the magi of Nerv-6,they're utterly incompetent at that base but even so we can expect it won't take them more than a day to realize they've gotten their data stolen,i made sure to cover my tracks but they'll know _someone_ did it even if not who. Back into blood type,as wavelength patterns are also called. When I checked the Atlas' mainframe,what did I notice,lo and behold; A weird discrepancy that wasn't possible to be done by a human, after a little bit of checking I managed to confirm that it's metaphysical blood pattern does indeed match what Nerv calls pattern blue."

"So it wasn't a programming error but instead an Angelic infection..perhaps the chairwoman will be kinder to us in such a situation." Tashiro said.

"That is if she hasn't sold us out yet,the whore."Travis said.

"Anyways, since we know the Evas are gonna get deployed,most likely to destroy the ATF-00,I'm deleting as much data as I can remotely to ensure they don't get access to it,I'm also getting as much info on the Angel's internal functionality as possible while I'm at it."She said,not taking her eyes off the screen her fingers off the keyboard. "If we can recreate an AT field,even if one that is significantly weaker than the Eva's then we'll have a fighting chance using our numeric superiority."

"Let's just hope that Seele doesn't discover us just yet then..."Tashiro commented.

* * *

"Eta until arrival is 20 minutes Shinji,how are you feeling?" Ritsuko asked Shinji as they overflew the Chinese mainland,the clouds seemingly fading from view as they entered one of the driest areas on the planet.

"I'm ready,my wound's mostly healed up and I've actually been missing getting into an Eva oddly enough" Shinji said.

"Well,you're a natural Eva pilot so it doesn't surprise me at all."Ritsuko said. "It's like my mother said,you were born to pilot Eva."

"Your mother was also obsessed over me,i wouldn't take her words about me for granted." Shinji joked.

"As a mother,yes. But as a scientist her fixation for you was for a completely different reason." Ritsuko said. Shinji looking out toward the window for a second.

"Do you resent me?" Shinji asked.

"What?"Ritsuko looked at him in confusion.

"For what happened with your mother,do you resent me?" Shinji asked,twiddling his thumbs.

"A bit when it happened,but not to the amount you might expect, what I felt most of all was guilt." She said. Shinji looked at her in surprise.

"Guilt?"He asked.

"Yes,that I had allowed things to go to that point,that I allowed her to become so deluded." Ritsuko said. "Sometimes I'm actually afraid I'm going down the same path she did."

Shinji his head. "You're not..she wanted to be my mother by force and that didn't work out for her because her love wasn't for me but for my father,you're different. You care about me,or at least I like to think you do."Shinji said.

"Are you saying you think of me as a mother Shinji?" The woman asked,somewhat serious.

"Yeah..in a way I guess that's it." Shinji said with a soft smile. " I know it's stupid, but you were there for me when no one else was."

"It's not stupid at all Shinji,if I didn't say I didn't feel something akin to motherly love for you I would be lying." Ritsuko said. Shinji gave a soft chuckle.

"Behind that cold exterior you're a really soft person,aren't you rits?" Shinji asked.

"Isn't everyone?" The woman asked,somewhat joking.

"Not everyone,not my father."Shinji admitted. "He cares,but even then,he is still cold."

"Don't resent him for that,he works for your sake as well." Ritsuko said.

"I Know he does, I don't resent him but...even so,sometimes a little affection would be nice." Shinji admitted.

The doctor got up and sat down next to him,bringing him into a soft hug.

"Ritsuko..."Shinji whispered.

"I know I'm not your real mother and much less your father,but I hope this can help." She said. Shinji sniffed slightly,nearly brought to tears. He hugged her back

"Thank you...thank you."

"It's okay Shinji...as your surrogate mother,it's my duty after all."

* * *

Loneliness,that was an emotion Asuka Langely Sohryu had chosen,she had chosen to embrace loneliness,from the start she had chosen to be alone,to rely on no one else but her own self. But even she, despite her best attempts at burying it, knew the truth.

Being alone hurt,it sucked in a way few things could and it made her feel even more utterly worthless. But no one cared for her,not Kaji,not Misato,not the commander or her father or the stupid doctor or anyone,not even the first chi-

"_Please, Asuka, stay safe!"_ Those words,those words that haunted even her dreams played back once again in the depths of her mind. They were so earnest,so pure,his blue eyes showed the very truth of his soul to her,that despite how much she verbally abused him,and hell was that a lot,he still earnestly,deeply, _truly_ didn't want her to die.

It confused her. No one had ever looked at her like that,like she mattered the world to them in that moment, not Kaji,not Misato,not her father and most certainly not her step-mother. She tried to bring up memories of her mother,to see if she had ever looked at her like that but that too brought up nothing.

It made her feel confused in a way nothing else had,three weeks ago those words had been said and yet they hadn't left her mind,neither had the way his blue eyes had locked onto her,neither had the slight tilt in his lips as he looked at her with the most honest smile he could muster, all of that was burned into not only her active thoughts but even her very subconscious.

Yes,even in her dreams the first child haunted her,her usual nightmares having been replaced by a different kind of 'nightmare',one where after he'd said those words the first child and she did unspeakable things together,waking up from those 'nightmares' was particularly embarrassing and made her thankful for the fact she had her own room.

_How can this be happening..._She thought,clutching at her head to try and push off the intrusive thoughts that inevitably came from remembering those dreams,no,nightmares!They were nightmares for sure! _The only man for me is Kaji-san,not some stupid boy like Ikari!_

"I hate this.."

* * *

Rei sat silently drawing in one of the many hallways of the gigantic air-carrier that overflew the Chinese mainland, the image in her lap was greatly detailed, it displayed the emotion she wished to put out and yet...and yet it bothered her,something about it simply seemed like it wasn't working.

"Hey Rei,watcha doing?" Misato asked as she walked by her,the girl in question sparing the Major a passing glance before looking back at the image she was drawing on her lap.

"I am drawing." Rei answered in her usually cold intonation,the Major replying with a slight chuckle.

"I Know that,i have eyes Rei."She joked. "I mean more _what_ you are drawing."

"If you will not tell pilot Makinami,you may see." Rei spoke,serious in her words.

"My lips shall not utter a word to her." Misato said, Rei being able to tell that the major was sincere and showing her the picture.

"What...is this?"Misato asked. "It looks so sad."

"It is my attempt at capturing what resides inside the mind of pilot Makinami."Rei said. "She is hurt."

"How do you know that? If you don't mind be asking that is."Misato asked. Rei looked away,pondering her answer for a few seconds.

"I have a bond." Rei answered cryptically but apparently this was enough for the major to mistake her intentions.

"oh.."She said,going a bit red. " I didn't know you liked girls Rei,no that there's anything wrong with that or anything!"

Rei smile at this ,causing Misato's confusion to only grow.

"I did not refer to a special bond with pilot Makinami but rather to one with all of humanity."Rei answered. "And in that other matter,i believe the correct term for my preferences would be 'playing for both sides'."

"Did you just..."Misato said with an incredulous look. "make a joke?"

"Hmm...did I?"Rei's smile widened. "Perhaps I did."

* * *

Mari looked off into the distance, whistling as she watched the beautiful surroundings of the city known as Tokyo-3.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here." A voice spoke from behind her. Mari turning her head around to face it, none other than Ryoji Kaji looking back at her. "Isn't Nerv in a level one alert."

"Aye,but since I'm technically missing I can't really go all the way to China, it was easy enough to fake the last battle but all the way there it would be too hard, besides puppy's healing up fine so it wasn't really necessary anyway." Mari said.

"Well,how are you enjoying your little vacation to Tokyo-3?"Kaji asked.

"Not being able to leave the geofront without a disguise sucks but besides that it's not really that bad, the other pilots are nice, especially Icicle." She said.

"Ayanami Rei?"Kaji asked. Mari nodding. "That's certainly not how I would describe her,she's been said to be a very cold person."

"The way I see it she isn't cold,just reserved."Mari said. "Reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Careful,trying to replace a hole in your heart with someone who acts much the same is bound to end in disaster." Kaji said, his tone dropping a bit as if sorrowful.

"I know..."Mari said. "But you most of all should know that it's hard to live with a broken heart as well,shouldn't you?"

The man nodded. "Of course, it's no doubt difficult, but replacing that person won't help you any. Just make you notice how much you truly needed them in the first place."

"But in your case it's not lost yet,your hope that is. My chances with Anastasia are gone."Mari said,her voice filled with uncharacteristic sorrow.

"I wouldn't say I really have a chance."Kaji commented.

"You say you don't,but that's just because you focus so much on your job,whether you want to focus on it or on that hottie of a major is your choice to make. I didn't get to make it." Mari said.

"I suppose that's the difficult of being an adult,the amount of decisions you get to make aren't liberating at all." Kaji commented. "How I would love to return to simpler times."

"Well,now there's nothing you can do so I guess you might as well try to bring back the feelings even if you can't bring back those same times." Mari said.

"Not replacing them but creating the same feeling from something new,is that what you want to do with Rei?" Kaji asked.

"Maybe,maybe not. I don't even know if she would be interested, it's not like I'm great at the relationship stuff." Mari admitted.

"Well,you never know." Kaji said.

"Yeah,i guess. But enough talking about me . What about you?"

"Me?"He asked. "I suppose I'm at a sort of dilemma in my life, I don't know where to go from here."

"Why's that?"Mari asked.

"I have a choice. Between choosing to pursue my affections for Katsuragi or choosing to unveil the truth I've been searching all this time,I've decided to keep it on hold for now,but I know I can't do it forever." Kaji said. "And I don't want to give Misato false hopes,she deserves better than that."

"You adults are so silly."Mari commented,causing Kaji to raise an eyebrow. "What's to say you have to choose one or another?"

Kaji looked at the horizon as well,thinking for a few seconds before giving a sort of amused huff.

"You've got a weird outlook you know that Makinami?" He asked.

"Yeah,i do. That's what makes my life so interesting!"She said.

"Maybe yours is the right outlook...what's to say I can't have both?"

* * *

"ETA until target T-minus 5 minutes." Hyuga reported. Misato looked at the feed to Rei's unit.

"Rei, Units-01 and 02 are running a few minutes late, you'll be deployed now and they'll join you later." The major said. "Think you can hold it off that long?"

Rei nodded. "I will do my best."

"Got it, Eva-00 drop!"

* * *

Soaring through the air,flying,or rather falling, there was something so odd about the feeling,it was much like being submerged in water and yet not.

The feet of the blue titan dug into the ground as it landed in a kneeling position,slowly rising,it's singular red eye marking itself on the target as the countdown clock started marking down to 5 minutes.

Slowly,perhaps more slowly than it could afford with the 5 minutes it was allowed the Eva rose to a standing position, this was a human foe, this was not just an Angel,but there was a living soul inside it. To Rei Ayanami who did not think she was worthy of the lives of animals, the reason as to why she did not eat meat, to this Rei Ayanami the life of a human was worth much,much more.

And yet she had to face a human opponent. For just not her own sake but the sake of the whole world as well, perhaps there was family awaiting this pilot home,perhaps not. Well,it didn't matter, ever since the moment he had been infected with the Angel he had become nothing more than a target. Even if it pained her.

The rifle in the blue Eva's hands rose as the Atlas slowly advanced toward it, the trigger seeming heavier than it ever had...and yet, she pulled it. Yellow danced across the sky,an unseen field causing the rounds to come to an abrupt halt.

"_**Do not deny us**_" The angel spoke inside the confines of her mind as their souls overlapped with each-other. **_"Man must live."_**

"_Yes...and for that you must be perished._" Rei answered within the confines of the Angel's mind,removing the knife from her left pylon as she did.

Her Evangelion advanced, the hybrid of machine and angel tossing aside it's rifle as it braced for the incoming attack,it cut into the mech's arm, sparks flying off as it dug into it's armor. The other arm moved backward and then forward,digging into the armor of the Eva and causing it to bulge inward. Rei made a desperate gasp for air as the fist connected, the knife in her hand loosing it's strength as she let go. And then,another strike,this one to the chin,sending the Eva upward and several hundred meters away,the blue titan that was the prototype unit rolling on the ground before finally coming to a stop with it's face on the ground.

"Unit two is already on the way,just hold on a little while longer!" Misato said over the coms,desperation in her voice as she had no doubt just seen Rei's unit be flung several meters away in a single attack.

As Rei willed her unit to rise she noticed the yellow fluorescent lines within the angel start to grow,spreading into it's arms as they did. Rei looked behind her,the sprinting form of unit-02 was already approaching. As the Angel grabbed it's rifle from the ground it opened fire against Rei.

A beam of pink light left the barrel,piercing into the chest of unit-00 and causing it to be flung backward as the power struck 0 seconds.

* * *

"Unit-00 has been defeated,it's synchronization ratio has fallen to 0%!" Hyuga reported to Misato as the woman in question looked at the far off advancing form of Eva-02 from the window of the plane.

"Got it."She said before turning on the comm systems and leaning in to speak into them. "Asuka, you need to be careful, we don't know what this machine and the Angel can do!"

* * *

Asuka willed her unit to move even faster, frustrated that she could not recreate the speeds she had while inside the test type unit.

She had heard Misato's words of warning but had opted to ignore them, if the stupid doll had been defeated so what? It wasn't as if the stupid girl was even a third as skilled as Asuka was,she'd probably just done some rookie mistake and gotten herself nearly killed.

_'Like jumping into an angel and helping it breach into the geofront?' _The self-loathing part of herself asked. Asuka shook her head,banishing that annoying little voice into the depths of her mind.

That wouldn't happen this time, this time she would win, she didn't need him to save her. She would prove that she was better than him.

The angel rose it's rifle,the same pink beam that had just felled Ayanami traveled toward her, Asuka stepping to the side to avoid the concentrated beam of energy. Her rifle rose, the trigger was pulled without a second's hesitation, a rain of lead and copper flew through the air,piercing into the great machine, blue coolant liquid flew out of it's 'wounds' as pipes were pierced,but soon the enemy fired back,once again the lance of pink light breaking through the air in her direction.

Asuka willed her unit into a sideways roll, the beam carving a trench through the ground as it's greatest power output was put to the test, as Asuka rose her rifle to fire once again the beam curved, giving her barely enough time to react. But react she did, ditching her rifle as she made her unit move into a somersault.

"Damn you!" Asuka cursed as her Eva's feet pressed against the ground,accelerating toward the angel at great speeds,she pulled back her fist for a mighty punch.

As she delivered the attack all she felt was metal giving way as the armor of Eva and Atlas met. She looked to see the damage,her eyes widening as she saw that her attack had been stopped by the Atlas' open palm.

"That's impossible!"Asuka shouted as the other hand of the Atlas grabbed on to her wrist, slamming her eva into the ground through it.

She screamed in pain as the sympathetic damage carried through to her,assaulting her nerves. The Angel then lowered it's foot onto the Eva's spine,stomping it with inhuman strength. Then,the fluorescent yellow lines that had come to fill across it's arm began to seep into unit-02.

* * *

"Unit-02 is getting corrupted,the Angel's spreading itself into it's left arm!" Maya reported with worry in her face to doctor Akagi,who leaned in to the microphone to speak.

"Shinji,you need to stop it. If it gains access to the Eva's life support system it will kill Asuka!" The doctor said.

"Acknowledged." Shinji said in a cold tone of voice,his eyes seeping pure focus and determination.

* * *

Asuka would be hurt,she would be injured. That was the one thing that ran through Ikari Shinji's mind as he willed his unit to move ever faster,the sound barrier being broken by it's advance. Asuka would be hurt..no,she wouldn't just be hur, she would die. That wasn't acceptable, maybe to his father, maybe to Nerv but not to him.

The wound in his shoulder flared in pain as he willed the unit into a jump,loosing speed quickly as the last 500 meters of it's voyage were spent in the air, even the Angel seemed surprised at his chosen method of attack.

Shinji held out his leg, it struck the head of the Atlas, breaking it apart into a thousand pieces. Using the now headless Atlas as a platform he jumped landing behind where the broken Atlas now stood.

For most it was a given that without a head the machine would stop working,but not for Shinji,he wasn't so naive.

As expected the Atlas rose once again,it's mechanical body taking a weirdly bestial stance as it turned toward him. Shinji didn't know how it saw him but he knew it did.

The countdown clock for his Eva running out of power struck the 2 minute mark, Shinji feared the worse,that he would have to aim for the core of the machine itself,the explosion here would be harmless to the population at large but...it would kill the Atlas' pilot,without doubt.

The feet of Shinji's unit crashed into the ground as he willed it toward the angel, as it swung it's fist to hit Shinji's eva he ducked under this attack,delivering a quick jab to the angel's stomach. Metal gave away to the Eva's fist but it seemed like this wouldn't be enough to damage the angelic beast. It's other arm reached out,grabbing the head of Shinji's unit and tossing him several dozen meters, his Eva falling on it's back.

The Angel commenced it's slow gait toward him,Shinji rolling on the ground as he made a tiny hop to get back on his feet. 1 minute 30 seconds of power remained.

Shinji removed the knife from his shoulder pylon. He advanced forward, slashing down at the Angel,the marks caused by Unit-00's own prog knife still clear on it, Shinji put the full weight of his Eva's body into the assault,sparks flying every-which way as he attempted to cut the arm off the mechanical angel hybrid.

"AGHHH!" With one last cry the knife broke through the arm,coolant flowing from the wound much like blood as it's arm was severed, with it's other arm the angel attempted to attack Shinji once again,the boy simply stabbing his knife into the Atlas' elbow and causing it's movement to be locked. With a heavy push Shinji caused the Unit to fall,moving atop it as he started to rip of it's central armor plates.

_Need to get to the pilot,need to get to the pilot._ Shinji repeated in his he had to do was get to the pilot and take them out,then he could kill the machine.

In a last act of desperation,the angel pulled back the stump of it's cut off arm and rammed it into the Evangelion's head. The shock alone being enough to cause Shinji to hesitate in his assault for a moment, a moment too long,using the stump of it's arm it brute forced the knife out of it's elbow before delivering a punch that sent the Eva flying.

Slowly it moved toward the now fallen Eva, as Shinji attempted to rise up again he was once more struck in the head,sending it rocketing back to the ground as Shinji cried in pain. The Angel continued it's assault, each strike causing the Eva's armor to become ever weaker,the pain increasing and Shinji loosing his grasp on consciousness.

His eyes drifted toward the hole in the armor,if he struck there,even with the measily power he could put into his knee in such a state,the reactor would no dobut explode,killing both angel and it's poor pilot.

"Shinji!"He heard Misato's voice cry out through the coms.

There was no other choice,not anymore. It was either that pilot,that innocent's life or Shinji's own,and thought it hurt Shinji he closed his eyes and rammed his knee into the hole within the armor.

* * *

"N2 detonation at the battle site!"Hyuga reported. "The reactor must have been damaged!"

"What,how's shinji?!"Misato asked in clear worry.

"We don't know,the interference from the explosion is still there, wait I'll lower us closer and get us a better visual!"Hyuga said as he gave the order for the pilot to move closer to the site of battle. "We've got a visual reading."

Misato leaned in, the only thing that could be seen the silhouette of Unit-01 as it walked out of the explosion, looking more like a demon than mankind's protector, it's gait was slow and heavy as it dragged the other two Evas through the ground alone with it.

"Mission...accomplished." Shinji said in a broken tone.

* * *

In a mansion within the Austrian alps a man with a pure white beard,large and equally white eyebrows and hair that reached until his shoulders despite his age looked at a painting,one of the most prized pieces of art of the 20th century,the work of Pablo Picasso.

"Sire."One of his servants spoke as he walked up to him, the older man's eyes drifting toward the finely dressed servant of his with a look of boredom.

"Yes?"He asked.

"We've received a notice from Shanghai,the Atlas project sir..it's been accepted." The servant said, a soft smile crossing his master's features.

"Good,the day of our plans will be soon then." He took a sip of the wine in his hand. "To cleanse this world of the foolish grasp of the UN and all others like them."

* * *

_**AN: A somewhat sadder chapter this time around, poor Shinji.**_


	21. Act I ch11-Hurt,comfort and scheming

_**AN:A Shorter chapter,but i think i deserve a break considering the sheer size of the last two.**_

* * *

Though three weeks had passed since the fateful day in which Shinji had been forced to take a life,his mood had not turned for the better,in fact he seldom spoke,what few words he did speak were directed at Asuka or Rei and,in better days, Misato and Ritsuko.

His days had become a haze, he himself could not tell you whether it had been three months,weeks or decades since he'd been forced to do the act. Since then he'd never gotten inside his Eva again,even the very idea of doing so sickened him to his very core.

And so,he lived his life as he truly was,a cowardly and empty shell of a person,less human than even the incomplete Rei. No,to even compare himself to her was an insult for at the very least the blue haired girl he called sister still spoke plenty with those she held closer to heart, with Shinji no such thing could be said.

The ode to joy played in his ears for the thousandth time that day, there was no warmth or familiarity coming from his SDAT,not anymore. All he felt for the machine was bitter resentment,as he now did for the unit in which it's previous owner resided.

He wouldn't have had to do this if she hadn't left,no;not left, if she hadn't abandoned them,he wouldn't have been forced to take a soul. Even then,even after she'd left she could have done something,it had been her,her that had destroyed the lab hadn't it?

It had been her that spoke to him with sweet lies and false promises that everything would be alright as long as he relied on her, and yet when he had she had betrayed him. _Mother..._ the very word was now spoken with venom even inside his own mind,he hated her,he hated everything,including himself.

* * *

Asuka's eyes travelled to Shinji's spot on the class,as per usual,it was empty. Three weeks and 4 days, that was how long he'd been gone. She laughed in some small part of her mind at her own idiocy, why should she be keeping count when even the teacher had stopped doing so at some point?

The answer, really, was obvious. Because she cared for him. Oh, it hurt to admit , certainly so. But she wouldn't say and say she did not, she cared for the brain-dead moron that was the first child.

He was still gone, still staying inside the confines of his own room for anything that was not eating or going to the bathroom, the former having only happened after Rei convinced him to. Talking about that.

"Hey Wundergirl." Asuka greeted, the girl in question turning toward her with inquisitive eyes.

"Yes, pilot Asuka?" She asked.

"You taking care of the dumb first today?" She asked. "Hikari wants me to walk her home today."

"I will not be opposed, I was planning on spending the day with pilot Makinami anyhow." Rei said, causing Asuka to give her a slap to the back of the head.

"Don't say things like that, did you forget it's a secret!" Asuka said, though there was none of the anger she would have shown the girl a month before.

"My apologies. I did indeed have a momentary lapse of judgment." Rei said, before looking around to notice that there were few to no students remaining the classroom. "Even so, I believe physically assaulting me was unnecessary."

"That barely counted as physical assault wundergirl,grow a pair." Asuka said.

"I am biologically incapable of doing so." Rei answered.

"Don't get snappy with me,will you?" Asuka said,crossing her arms in false indignation.

"Very well pilot Sohryu,i will watch over pilot Ikari,there is no need to worry." Rei said.

* * *

The image of a being encased in ice could be seen.

**[TWO AND A HALF YEARS BEFORE THE ARRIVAL OF THE FOURTH ANGEL, A BEING IS DISCOVERED UNDERNEATH THE ICE SHEETS OF GREENLAND.]**

**[ANALYSIS SUGGEST ANGELIC IDENTITY, THE DEAD SEA SCROLLS LIKEWISE AGREE.] **

**[BEING IS GIVEN CLASSIFICATION OF THIRD ANGEL. KUTIEL.]**

"Angel of the waters."Gendo comments. "An ironic name considering it's ultimate fate"

The image of the being's fish-like form struck to a cross,chunks of it being removed while it is still encased in ice.

**[BEING IS EXPERIMENTED ON IN NERV-BETHANY,BLACK SEA,RUSSIA.]**

The image of the angel,now flesh-less, appears.

**[EVEN FOLLOWING REMOVAL OF S2 ENGINE, A NEW ONE WAS CREATED FOLLOWING CORE DAMAGE REGENERATION, ONE AND A HALF YEARS AFTER CAPTURE KUTIEL ESCAPES.]**

A column of T-14's appear,opening fire on the angel to no effect.

**[COVENTIONAL WEAPONRY FAILS TO RECAPTURE THE ANGEL, MAGI-BETHANY ANALYSES SITUATION. PROBABILITY OF RECAPTURE IS 0%]**

The image of unit-05 appears on screen.

**[PROVISIONAL EVANGELION UNIT-05,AT THE TIME BEING USED FOR TESTS FOR UNIT-13'S DUAL PLUG SYSTEM,IS DEPLOYED.]**

The images flashes to the image of two girls, underneath them their names. Anastasia Varyag,the words KIA over her image and Maria Makinami the words 'status unknown' over hers.

The image cuts to Unit-05,already at the top of Nerv-bethany,breaching the Angel's core.

**[THIRD ANGEL,KUTIEL,IS DESTROYED, UNIT-05 SUFFERS CRITICAL DAMAGE. ANGEL SELF DESTRUCTS, ONE OF THE PLUGS FAILS TO EJECT. ANASTASIA VARYAG IS KILLED.]**

"This was not expected within the scenario."The representative of France said.

"No,it was not. But we were foolish to attempt to bind gods with human chains." Lorenz answered. "Little of importance was lost,the fourth child will be replaced eventually."

**[ONE YEAR AFTER THE BETHANY BASE INCIDENT THE FOURTH ANGEL ATTACKS,SACHIEL]**

The military's assault on the Angel is shown,the footage of three cruise missiles striking the Angel and doing absolutely nothing appearing on screen, Gendo grinned underneath his tented hands.

**[JSSDF ENGAGES WITH THE ENEMY, NO EFFECT, CONVENTIONAL WEAPONS FAIL TO HARM THE ANGEL]**

The image of an N2 mine explosion.

**[N2 MINE IS UTILIZED BY THE JAPANESE GOVERNMENT,MODERATE EFFECT,22% OF TARGET'S MASS IS LOST, AT FIELD STRENGHT INCREASED BY 1000% AS IT GOES INTO HIBERNATION.]**

The footage of the angel growing a new bony mask.

**[TARGET REGENERATES 100% OF BODY MASS WITHIN 3 HOURS, MILITARY CEDES CONTROL OF THE OPERATION TO NERV.]**

"A wise decision."Gendo said.

"Silence, Ikari."America chided him.

**[EVANGELION UNIT-01,WITH THE FIRST CHILD,IS DEPLOYED]**

An image of both Eva-01 and Shinji Ikari appear on screen.

**[ANGEL IS SUCESSFULLY ELIMINATED WITH MINOR DAMAGE TO SURROUNDINGS AND THE EVANGELION ITSELF.]**

"A flawless battle it must be said." Mo Wei,'China', said.

**[THREE WEEKS LATER THE FIFTH ANGEL,GIVEN THE NAME OF SHAMSHEL ,ARRIVES THROUGHT A DIFFRENT ROUTE THAN THE FOURTH ANGEL.]**

The angel in question appears,overflying the forest.

"It was only a slight hope that they would all attack from the same general location,it did not affect our plans."Gendo said.

"Quite so,Ikari Gendo." Keel agreed.

[**UNIT-01 DEPLOYED DUE TO THE INAVAILIBILITY OF THE SECOND CHILD.]**

"The failed activation test was not within the dead sea scrolls."America mused.

"Not all things can be expected to be,in the end it was irrelevant." Keel answered.

**[UNIT-01 ENGAGES IN BATTLE WITH THE ANGEL, MINOR DAMAGE TO THE CITY]**

A cross shaped explosion fills the screen.

**[ANGEL SELF DESTRUCTS 0.2 SECONDS BEFORE CORE CAN BE DESTROYED,DAMAGE TO EVA MINIMAL,DAMAGE TO CITY IS MODERATE]**

"Thankfully the first battle was flawless,it more than made up for this deficiency in the pilot's ability." France said.

"This had nothing to do with piloting ability."Gendo said.

"Silence,do not protect your spawn Ikari,your bias is showing."Keel spoke up. Gendo scoffed.

**[SECOND CHILD IS HEALED FROM THE DAMAGES INCCURED DURING THE FAILED ACTIVATION TEST OF UNIT-00]**

An image of unit-00 frozen in bakellite.

**[A SECOND ACTIVATION TEST IS SUCESSFUL IN ACTIVATING UNIT-00 WITHOUT ERROR]**

"The timing was quite perfect." The UK said.

**[LESS THAN THIRTY SECONDS AFTER SUCESSFULL ACTIVATION,THE SIXTH ANGEL,DESIGNATION RAMIEL,IS DETECTED.]**

An image of the prism overflowing the city.

"A bothersome foe."Gendo commented.

"Katsuragi's plans in dealing with it were commendable even if too risky." Keel spoke.

**[UNIT-01 IS SENT OUT, THE POSITRON LANCE OF THE SIXTH ANGEL IS FIRED. FIRST CHILD ENTERS INTO CARDIAC ARREST]**

"To think that you nearly lost your child."Mo Wei commented. "I am sure there was worry on your part Ikari."

The man simply gave a tired grunt in response.

**[UNIT-00 IS CLEARED FOR ACTIVE COMBAT DUTY BY THE ORDER OF RECENTLY PROMOTED MAJOR KATSURAGI]**

The image of Unit-00 lifting the positron rifle from the JSSDF's compound.

**[OPERATION YASHIMA BEGINS AT 00:00]**

The image of Unit-01 firing at the Angel,hitting it dead on.

**[AFTER ONE FAILED SHOT,UNIT-01 IS CAPABLE OF DESTROYING THE ANGEL,UNIT-00 SUFFERS CRITICAL DAMAGE,PUTTING IT OUT OF COMMISSION FOR A SECOND TIME]**

"That unit's out of commission once again is it not?"France asked,giving a humorous chuckle. "It appears that it spends more time out of it than in it after all."

The image of the next angel appears on screen.

**[THE SEVENTH ANGEL,GAGHIEL,ATTACKS.]**

The footage of dozens of torpedoes doing nothing to the angel appears on screen.

"This was not within our planned scenario." America said.

"Indeed it was not,but it was within the acceptable parameters."Keel replied.

"It is not worrying,the American fleet will recover." 'Britain' said

**[A CROSS-SYNCHRONIZATION BETWEEN PILOTS IKARI AND SHORYU,FIRST AND THIRD CHILDREN RESPECTIVELY,OCCURS, ALLOWING THE BOTH TO DEFEAT THE ANGEL]**

"An unexpected action."France said.

"Not if you were acquainted with Dr. Zepplin."Keel said. "The third is much like her mother."

**[THE EIGHT ANGEL,ISRAFEL.]**

It's gigantic image is shown rising from the waters,followed by Unit-02's strike at it.

**[FAILED ELIMNATION BY UNIT-02 LEADS TO THE TEMPORARY DECOMMISIONING OF UNITS 01 AND 02.]**

The image of the twin Angels tossing the two units.

**[FOLLOWING A ONE WEEK PERIOD,A SYNCHRONIZED ATTACK BY UNITS 01 AND 02 WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT THE ANGEL.]**

"It's thankful that it's AT field was particularly weak." Russia said,for the first time since the start of the meeting.

"Indeed, it seems the ever frivolous force that is luck is yet on our side." Lorenz spoke.

**[NERV TESTS THE 'AT FIELD EXTENDER' TECHNOLOGY. AWAKENING THE NINTH ANGEL, SANDALPHON.]**

"Your actions still keep you under heavy scrutiny Ikari."The chairman reminded the man,who simply nodded his head.

**[IN ANOTHER SHOW OF CROSS-SYNCHRONIZATION,UNIT-01 WITH THE THIRD AND FIRST CHILDREN MANAGES TO DESTROY THE ANGEL WITH LITTLE DAMAGE.]**

The image of the dead angel appears onscreen.

"It's body has yet to be recovered." France mused.

"At such depths it is hardly feasible,not to say unnecessary." Lorenz assured.

**[THE NEXT ANGEL,MATARIEL,ATTACKS. A POWER OUTAGE DURING THE ASSAULT LEAVING NERV WITH FEW OPTIONS FOR COUNTERATTACK]**

"Perhaps because of our perfect timing when it came to the Sixth angel's arrival we were punished with this one's untimely one." 'Britain' commented

**[THE ANGEL IS INTERCEPTED BY UNITS-00 AND 02, UNIT 02 ATTACKS THE TARGET WHILE IT WAS USING A LIQUID SOLVENT TO DESTROY NERV'S ARMORED HATCHES,LEADING THE ANGEL INTO THE GEOFRONT IN THE PROCESS]**

The image of the defeated Unit-02 appears onscreen.

**[UNIT 01 IS DEPLOYED AND SUCESSFULLY ELIMATES THE TARGET,UNIT 02 IS HEAVILY DAMAGED,UNITS 00 AND 01 SHOW NO DAMAGES DURING THIS BATTLE]**

"To think the geofront was breached..."America commented. "by human error no less."

"The foolishness of the third child cannot be forgotten,it nearly lead to the annihilation of mankind."

"Thankfully it seems that Unit-01 was being kept in reserve just in case. A wise strategic decision in hindsight." Mo Wei said, Gendo grinning under his hands.

"Yes, the first child proved himself capable once again." Gendo said.

"It is good that his training did not go to waste."America commented.

**[A FURTHER THREE WEEKS LATER THE ELEVENTH ANGEL, SAHAQUIEL, ARRIVES.]**

The image of n2 bombardement on the angel

**[IT IS THE FIRST ANGEL TO SHOW COMPLETE IMMUNITY TO N2 BOMBARDEMENT]**

"Worrying,if we had not created the Evas,mankind would have been extinct." France said.

**[TARGET ATTEMPTS TO DROP ITSELF INTO NERV-HQ,IT IS STOPPED BY UNITS 0 THROUGHT 2.]**

"We have yet to receive the harmonic reports of the pilots during this battle Ikari,for which reason is this?"Lorenz asked.

"Data corruption within the Magi,they will be recovered with time. You can be assured." Gendo said. A lie,in fact they had the reports just fine, it's just that they showed that the fifth child was within unit 02 and for very obvious reasons it would be self-defeating to hand them over to the council.

**[THREE MORE WEEKS PASS,THE TEST OF THE ATF-00 WAR MACHINE IS CORRUPTED BY THE TWELFTH ANGEL, IREUL.]**

"A weapon of this type,why would you have any need for it?"America said mockingly as he turned toward China.

"As the Marduk report has yet to find a suitable pilot for unit-05 we are forced to make do with what we have, we wouldn't want an Angel stomping into our lands with nothing we could do about it."The woman said.

"You know well that the angels have no interest in china, your words sound more like excuses than anything else!" America shot back.

"And yet the orbital angel quite nearly struck China itself,had it chosen a different orbit it's attacks would have hit Shanghai. The very fact that the Twelfth attacked our test unit only proves our need for it." She retaliated, causing America to give in.

**[THE ATF-00 IS CAPABLE OF PUTTING UNITS 00 AND 02 OUT OF COMMISSION FOR A FURTHER MONTH,REPAIRS ARE STILL UNDERWAY,IT IS EVENTUALLY DEFEATED BY THE FIRST CHILD WITHIN EVA-01.]**

"Perhaps we should personally thank Ikari Shinji."Russia mused. "He has saved the world more often than not."

"Quite so."Lorenz spoke. "Give him this council's thanks Ikari."

"I will ensure the message reaches him. If that is all I will be forced to go,there is still much work to be done to ensure the scenario is completed." Gendo said.

"It is better that you ensure your scenario is the same as ours." Lorenz spoke in a threatening voice. "The AT field extender incident has put you in a dangerous spot..Ikari Gendo."

"I am well aware,as I spoke before,my loyalty to this council is not within question,the instrumentality plan is my ultimate goal." Gendo said.

"For now,this meeting is finished,do not disappoint us,Ikari Gendo." The Image of the council disappeared from view,leaving Nerv's commander to dwell on his own thoughts.

* * *

_Am I alive?_

_Is something that is born alive?_

_I was not born but I am here,does that mean I am not alive?_

_An image...brown hair,she who is me and yet is not,a shadow of the old self,not Ayanami Rei but someone different,still Zero,still a clone,but not Ayanami. I am Ayanami,the only one who will have that name,Ayanami Rei._

_Brother,he loves me,does he love Ayanami or Rei?is there a difference between the two?..._

_The plug,burnt hands,he protected me,not Zero but Ayanami,he calls me Rei but he did not call the other Rei. Will he call the next one Rei?perhaps,i would like it if he did not. But it is not my decision to make._

_Makinami,attraction,physical attraction,an emotion I had not yet felt,my heart beats faster when I am with her,fearful,yes,I'm fearful of this emotion._

_Cannot seek it,cannot embrace love,love will fade when I am gone,perhaps the other will love her for me?I hope she will,Makinami is deserving of grace._

_Deserving of grace,of love, Makinami is,am I not? Does Ayanami Rei not deserve love? Perhaps not,but I am loved,I am I, I am Ayanami,i Zero,yes Rei and I am loved._

_Ayanami Rei...Zero._

_I am I,and I am Rei Ayanami, Rei Ayanami is who I am and no one else,not the false mother,not Akagi Ritsuko or Gendo Ikari or Misato Katsuragi or Shinji Ikari or Asuka Sohryu. I am Rei Ayanami and I shall always be, even when this body fades the memory will remain. Just as the memory of her remained._

_Where are am I?Inside the entry plug,the throne for the soul,my own or that of the other?she is who is not me,she who I am based out of. What is Eva,is it a creation of man? Yet it was created to imitate god. Likewise I am a creation of god made to imitate man. _

_I am Zero. I am Rei, I am Ayanami._

* * *

"So,Rei,how does it feel to be piloting unit-01 for the first time?" Akagi asked her. Rei pondered the question, it felt different,yes,better than piloting her own unit. It didn't hate her.

"It feels..nice,warm. Like..pilot Ikari." Rei said.

* * *

"Isn't Shinji supposed to be having a test today as well?" Misato asked as she leaned into to look at the documents in akagi's table.

"Yes,he is." The woman in question responded,a sad look being given at the empty form of unit-00. "But you know how he's been ever since the mission to China."

"Yeah,i wish I could help him. But you know how work's been ever since then." Misato said, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Indeed,it's rather bothersome for so much paperwork to be put in our hands simply because we 'killed' a Chinese citizen."Akagi said. "But as long as they won't reveal his identity they won't have any grounds to stand on in their accusations of Nerv."

"Good thing there was some reason for them not to reveal his identity,even if not knowing it is bothersome for us as well." Misato said.

* * *

Eugen Drache was a man of many tastes, he was a man of the arts, a man of fine wines and great banquets but,most of all, he was a man of progress,of technology and the current masters of the world were certainly not.

It was for this reason that he was in Rome,one of the only cities of old to have been unaffected by the impact, such was the protection afforded to it by the sea it once called it's own,the waves of the awakening of the white titan having not breached the sanctity of the Mediterranean. It was,by that same metric,one of the few cities on the planet not so tightly under the control of the UN.

One of the few cities in the world that could truly be called neutral,even if the superstitious fools of the cult known as Charon did have their poisoned fangs everywhere within it. Even so,as it stood,he had no business to do with them,no,his goal was to find a particular place within the city, a nice high-class restaurant he had personally chosen.

As he entered and took his seat he was quite quickly greeted with a familiar face,an eastern one and an uncommon sight in a place like Rome.

"Atago Ibuki,a pleasure to meet you once more." Eugen said, his Japanese crisp and perfected from years of tuition.

"Whether or not it is a pleasure remains to be seen."The woman spoke. "I'm taking a big risk here,i hope you know. And I hope the reward will be as big as the hassle."

"I can ensure you as much,i am a man of my word."He said. "Not to say, it would harm as me as much as it would you if your trickery was discovered."

"Very well, I speak for Gendo Ikari." Atagi said, the older man's brow moving in slight surprise.

"There were rumors,of course,of such treachery within Nerv...but for it to come from it's supreme commander."

"It aids our cause more,does it not?" Atagi asked,knowing well what the answer would be.

"Of course,but can I be assured our cause is the same?" The man asked.

"We will eventually come to blows,that much is assured,but as it stands Seele poses a greater threat not just to the commander's plans but to the world itself." She said.

"You mean to say that their end goal threatens the very world?" Eugen asked incredulous.

"What did you believe it was?"She asked with sarcasm. "puppies and rainbows like they advertise?"

"No,but I thought that their end goal of ascending humanity had,in it,some truth." Eugen said.

"Oh,it does. It simply is that their view on what ascension is,is a bit different from that of more sane men."Atago said,Eugen nodded.

"Assuming the sanity of one's enemies is foolish indeed..how do they plan to proocede with world destruction?"

"Something Akin,yet different,from the awakening of the white titan 15 years ago,but wholly more destructive."Atago said.

"What purpose could they possibly have with destroying the world,their own sick pleasure?" Eugen commented.

"They see the very existence of man as sin. To exist as individuals is within the mind of the council the primordial sin of which mankind must cleanse itself,for that we must all become one." Atago said.

"Fools, it is in the quest for individual purpose that the true fire of the human spirit is roused. It is within the struggles each man faces that the real face of man is shown!" He spat out venomously. "They are nothing but cowards,too afraid to end their miserable lives yet wishing for a greater comfort."

"In that, at least, we are in agreement."

* * *

Back in Japan Asuka and Hikari walked from school together,heading to the latter's house, but as it stood the two had decided to take a small break in their walking to sit in one very familiar bench as the sun set.

"So..how's Shinji?"Hikari asked, Asuka scoffing in response.

"Same as he was yesterday and the day before then he looks dead." Asuka said,a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"So it's like that time..."Hikari commented,her voice sad and distant. Asuka rose an eyebrow.

"He's been like this before?" Asuka asked with genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah,when his cousin died." Hikari said. "We used to be close,all of us. Since then Shinji's been a lot more...strong I guess is what I would describe it as, more closed off. This sounds like that."

"I see..."Asuka commented. "It feels stupid thought, that he feels so guilty over saving everyone." Asuka said.

"In his eyes that's not what happened, he didn't save everyone as much as he failed at protecting one person." Hikari said. "I Know Shinji,that's the way he thinks. Maybe it's because he's been a piloting since he was young but for him if something isn't absolutely perfect he won't accept it. He slacks off in classes all the time but his tests are nearly always perfect, when someone asks for help he'll go the extra mile just to help them,he's just that kind of guy."

"I guess he is..."Asuka said as she looked at the horizon. "Baka."

* * *

As Asuka returned from her walk with Hikari there was an unusual noise coming from inside the pilot's quarters, unusual but somewhat familiar,as if she'd heard it before.

"Bach?" Asuka asked herself as she entered the quarters,there sat Shinji with a cello, playing the soft melody of Bach's Cello suite No.1.

It wasn't perfect, far from it, but it had something else, something that a lot of the professional musicians she'd heard had lacked. It had passion; sheer, determined passion to make the piece work no matter how bad it sounded now.

And eventually it continued to improve as he played,each minute the melody was corrected,each time he moved his hands he hit the notes just a little bit better and,eventually,it was perfect. At least in her eyes,or rather,ears.

She clapped. "Bravo, it was really good first."

"Good...but not perfect."Shinji said. His voice still as broken as it sounded when he spoke before,but he was speaking something other than 'water' or 'Im scum' for once.

"Maybe not the piece itself,but perseverance is a virtue in of itself." Asuka said, Shinji gave a dry,joyless chuckle at that.

"I could of stopped." Shinji said.

"And why didn't you then?"Asuka asked curiously as she sat down on the couch,looking at him as he looked with nostalgic sadness at the instrument.

"I suppose it reminded me of someone I've lost,in a good way." Shinji said.

"Your cousin?"Asuka said, immediately cursing herself out once his eyes lit up with recognition and sadness. "Sorry...Hikari told me."

"It's fine...and yeah,it's her." Shinji said,somewhat hesitant.

"You never spoke about her, you did speak about your mother before but never a cousin." Asuka said.

"I suppose I didn't...odd,i barely knew her but to this day her death still haunts me." Shinji said in a sorrowful tone.

"What was her name?"Asuka asked,trying to keep the conversation going,this was the most he'd spoken in ages after all.

"Ichijo."Shinji said. "Rei Ichijo."

"Same first name as Ayanami?" Asuka asked,he nodded.

"Yeah...that's why...that's why I became so attached to her I suppose."Shinji said.

"It wasn't your fault you know?" Asuka asked.

"How wasn't it? I'm the one who delivered the attack,if it's anyone's fault it's my own."He replied.

"Stop being stupid, it wasn't your fault, it was the angel's." Asuka said.

"..."Shinji was silent.

"No one blames you, you know?" Asuka asked. "For them all you did was save everyone's asses!"

"I blame myself."Shinji admitted, "that's enough."

"Well,you're wrong then!"Asuka shouted, Shinji looking away,as did she after a moment. Silence followed.

"Why?"Shinji asked in a broken tone. "Why do you care?"

"It just pisses me off when people are being stupid,nothing else!" Asuka said,somewhat defensive.

"I can't accept that it's not my fault just yet..not so easily at least...but,I'll do my best. I'll try." Shinji said. _For_ _you. _He'd wanted to say,but couldn't bring himself to.

"Good,it's not like we're asking anything else first." She said. Shinji gazed at the cello.

"Would you like to hear me play?"She nodded. "Even if I suck?"

"You don't suck, just play and entertain me first!" Asuka said in her usual arrogance,a small if earnest smile spreading itself across Shinji's face.

"As you wish,mein fuhrer." Shinji joked, Asuka giving him an angry glare but with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

AN:_**Soon...**_


	22. Act I END

"Ikari."Fuyutsuki said as he approached the man in question. "There are matters we must discuss."

Gendo rose a tired eyebrow but acquiesced. "Speak."

"The committee are growing weary of you,you know as much,the delays within the project are lowering their opinion of you to a large extent."Fuyutsuki said.

"We cannot afford to let the project proceed at the pace they expect." Gendo said as he entered his office. "They will not risk disposing off me this late Fuyutsuki, be calm."

"Whether or not they will risk it is irrelevant, they might pawn off the mass production series to the lowest bidder if this goes on." Fuyutsuki said.

"That is not a worry."Gendo said as he sat down and turned on his holographic projector with a click.

"How can it not be a worry Gendo!?"The vice-commander nearly shouted "Don't you realize the foolishness in your own words?"

With a click the holographic projector was quickly showing an image,that of a large white object or rather,creature with very defined features. Fuyutsuki's eyes widened. "That is..."

"The satellite photos from the deal we arranged with Drache's organization. It appears that the mass production series is already under construction."Gendo spoke.

"Outside of our supervision?"Fuyutsuki asked,before realization dawned on him. "No..it couldn't be,could it?"

"It appears so,in the end,it was the council who planned to betray us in the first place." Gendo said." Even so, this is less of an issue than it might appear."

"How can it possibly be,if the full mass production series is completed,we are doomed!"The Vice-commander asked.

"Have some faith professor." Gendo said. " In the end the final hurdle would be difficult to overcome none the less,this simply aids us once it has been passed. The first play is reaching it's final, triumphant act."

"For once while watching a play unfold I hopped it's end would have been more anticlimactic." The older man said with bitter sarcasm.

"This does mean we must accelerate our plans, the Major and her boytoy..."Fuyutsuki nearly choked in his own spit at the 'nickname' Gendo gave Ryoji. "...will have to be integrated within the 'round table',sooner rather than not."

The oldest of the two sighed,his shoulders dropping. "I had hopped that our plans would not have had to change once again."

"It is simply the nature of waging war on many fronts,the only good plan is one that can adapt on the fly." Gendo said. "Onto other matters,i will be leaving the base to you tomorrow."

"It has been another year since that day already.."Fuyutsuki commented.

* * *

The soft hum of the ode de joy could be heard through the luxurious halls of a villa in western Germany. And though such music was to his liking Keel Lorenz was getting quite tired of it already,thankfully it did eventually stop,if only for a question to be made.

"Music truly is the greatest achievement of Lilim culture is it not?"Kaworu Nagisa or,better said, Tabris,spoke.

"Do not speak foolish and poisoned words,the greatest achievement of we Lilim is yet to come,the elimination of our primordial sin." Keel said.

"Are you so sure of your own dogma that you will not even accept such a small compliment to your kind?"Kaworu asked. "Well,i suppose it is not my place to intervene,not yet at the very least."

"Your time will come soon enough, last herald, for now your duty is simply to continue hidden,is it not?" The boy in question mused at this question.

"Perhaps,but even I may feel boredom Keel Lorenz."

"Your 'boredom' as you may call it,is none of my concern,i provided you with a piano as per your request did I not? Entertain yourself with it."The man said, a shake of the head from the white haired boy as his response.

"I find it greatly ironic that you would deny me a human pleasure like entertainment when it was you in the first place that made me in your image." Kaworu answered.

"You were made in the image of man for our sake,not yours. Remember that." Keel spoke,his tone threatening and dark.

A vase exploded seemingly from nowhere. "And remember that the chains that bind me are very loose indeed." The Angel answered. _You scum._ He thought

Keel,for his part,merely scoffed.

_You don't realize how far from reality your plans are do you old fool?_

* * *

"_You've reached Ryoji Kaji's phone,i'm currently not avaible,leave a message with your name after the signal, arigato!"_ Kaji's automated voice answered from the other end.

"HEY HELP ME KAJI. PERVERT,GET OFF ME AGHHHHH!" Asuka screamed before clicking the 'off' button in her phone. "That should do it."

Horaki peeked in. "Hello, is something going on?"

Asuka shook her head. "It's nothing. I wanted to go out tomorrow so I was asking Kaji-san but he hasn't been responding to my calls at all lately."

"Oh,so you're free tomorrow?"The class representative asked with a hopeful tone.

"Unfortunately I am,why?"Asuka asked.

"Well,i was hopping that maybe you could go out on a date." Horaki said,giving the completely wrong impression in the process.

"W-what?! A date?! I don't swing that way,not to say that I thought you liked that idiot Suzuhara!"Asuka said,Hikari laughing as she realized her own mistake.

"Oh,no! Not with me,with a friend of my older sister,he's been dying to meet you and just keeps begging for me to convince you to go on a date with him. I could really use this,i beg you. A-and it's not like that with Suzuhara and I!"

"Hmmm..."Asuka hummed. "Fine! But you better make up for it if he's boring"

"I will,thank you so much!"

* * *

Shinji and Kensuke were stuck with bathroom clean up duty,it wasn't as if Shinji was opposed to cleaning,he was quite used to it in fact,but cleaning up the boy's bathrooms? That was hell on earth.

"This really is a bother." Shinji moaned as he started scrubbing a weird substance whose true nature he didn't care to know off the walls.

"Yeah, but you're actually pretty good at cleaning."Kensuke commented as he swiped up a bit of trash.

"It's me who has to clean for everyone's sake around the house, you should have seen how things became the month I wasn't doing so good." Shinji commented.

"Yeah,you're the kind of dependable guy girls like you know?" Kensuke joked.

"As if, the only girls in class who have any interest in me do so because I'm the 'invincible' first child." Shinji said.

"Is that so bad?"Kensuke asked,Shinji shook his head.

"They wouldn't understand,you are my friend and you barely do. My troubles aren't something I want to burden anyone with." Shinji said.

"Asuka would understand,so would Ayanami." His friend said.

"Ayanami is like a sister and Asuka's isn't a possibility." Shinji said.

"Why's that?" Kensuke asked inquisitively.

"Have you met either of us?We're rivals,pretty much enemies. She hates my guts." Shinji said.

"I don't think that's true,it's like Touji says,you guys are like a married couple." Kensuke joked, Shinji shook his head once again.

"Well,there's no point in thinking about things that will never happen" Shinji said.

"You'd be happier if only you could accept your own worth more,you know that buddy?"Kensuke asked.

_Easier said than done. You are not burdened with the curse of Eva,Aida Kensuke. And I hope you never will._

* * *

"Tomorrow's another wedding,isn't it?" Ritsuko commented as she idly looked at her coffee,her eyes turning toward her friend,who had one leg crossed over the other as she ate some frozen yogurt,a scene that was somewhat nostalgic in fact.

"Yes,and I'm out of dresses to wear,the pink one for Kiyo's wedding,the black one for Dasara's and I'm already out of dresses."

"What about that orange one?"Ritsuko asked. "I haven't seen you use it in a while."

"Well..."Misato said,her spoon stopping as she gave a guilty look at the yogurt she was eating. "There's a reason for that."

"It's become too tight?"Ritsuko joked, Misato looked away with an angered face.

"It's not my fault are our girl talk is in places that sell good pastries!"Misato said. "Anyway,it's not just the dresses that are the problem,it's costing tons of my hard earned Yen just to buy the presents!"

"Yes,it seems like everyone's been getting married lately." Ritsuko said.

"It's because we're getting near our thirties."Misato complained.

"No one wants to be the last one to get married." Ritsuko joked.

"I'm guessing that particular title might end up being ours." Misato joked slightly as she ate another spoonful.

"I wouldn't be so sure,didn't you invite Kaji to the wedding as well?"Ritsuko asked.

"He'll be late as always."Misato said with a sourly pout.

"You'll feel guilty if that's not the case."Ritsuko said in jest.

"That's has less of a probability of happening then my plan against the 11th angel." Misato replied.

"And yet we succeed against it despite all odds,didn't we?" Ritsuko shot back with a sly smile.

* * *

Rei and Shinji were both in an elevator within the headquarters,slowly descending into the level at which they lived.

"It's tomorrow."Shinji said.

"Indeed, your mother's death." Rei answered.

"I don't know how to feel...i resent her somewhat,for not acting." He spoke with downcast eyes.

"I do not know how to advise on that matter,i will simply say that you should follow your heart brother." Rei said.

"I suppose I should go,if only to speak to father." Shinji said.

"The commander enjoys your presence,i can tell as much." Rei said.

"Maybe he does,but he's the kind of person who keeps his heart very closed, those glasses of his might as well be walls closing off his emotions."Shinji joked.

"Even so,in my heart. I know it to be true,your father enjoys your presence." She said.

"Thank you, Rei." Shinji smiled.

* * *

"Afternoon."Asuka greeted as she sat laying on the ground while reading a book.

"Afternoon Soh- Asuka." He replied. "I heard you were going on a date tomorrow?"

"Yeah,with a hunk. What's it got to do with you?" She asked with a pointed glare.

"Nothing,i would just like to wish you luck."Shinji said.

"That's it?" Asuka asked with a curious raise of the eyebrow.

"Of course, you helped me when I was feeling down so I hope things with this guy go well." Shinji replied,putting down his bag. "I'm happy if you're happy."

Before she could even react to the words spoken to her Shinji had already closed the door to his room,leaning against it with a sad look on his face.

"So...now I'm a liar as well,uh?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

A land devoid of anything but death, filled with nothing but graves as far as the eye could see. The inevitable results of attempting to control a god, the mark of second impact on Japan, a field of the dead that could belong to no one else, a symbol of the failure of not just one nation but all of mankind.

Among such a land of death there were few that visited,those that did would often only do so in the anniversary of the death of those who there lay,among them now was Shinji Ikari,eyes downcast at the grave of the one who had given him life.

_Ikari Yui_

_1977-2004_

Shinji's fist clenched,whether in anger or frustration not even he could truly tell. His view on his mother,such a paradoxical thing. It was much like his view on his father,in equal parts he resented her and yet he loved her, it frustrated him to no end.

"Shinji." A familiar voice spoke from behind him, Shinji turned to face it,giving a nod as he did.

"Father, you're early." Shinji said,his father giving him a nod in response as he lowered a lone rose at his late wife's grave.

"Fuyutsuki dealt with matters at the base for me,i managed to arrive early." His father said.

"I see." Shinji said,looking back down at his mother's grave. "I can't remember her voice."

"Perhaps that's for the best."Gendo said. "Man lives by forgetting his memories."

Shinji chuckled at that,a dry chuckle devoid of any joy. " Aren't you the one who says there are some things you just cannot forget?"

A nod. "Of course,but in the end such things depend solely on your own self, your mother is no great part of your past,it would not be a surprise if you choose to simply ignore her very existence."

Shinji gave his father a sideways look,sadness clear in his eyes. "I know I should...it would be the best to simply move on after she abandoned us both,but I know I can't ,not as long as so many questions are unanswered."

"Some questions simply do not have answers worth knowing." Gendo said. "Perhaps there was a reason such questions were left unanswered in the first place."

Shinji pondered on it. Perhaps his father was right,perhaps there was a reason he shouldn't know the answers to such questions, his mother's motives had been made clear in her last letter toward him. 'To become the very symbol of human existence, an eternal monument to outlast both the sun and the moon for all of eternity.' She'd known he wouldn't understand, that he wouldn't accept it, yet she had gone and died all the same.

"I know...but there are also some questions that will haunt you for the rest of your life,especially for me. You say man lives by forgetting his memories but..i can't accept it,i can't live a lie. Not after so many."Shinji said.

"That is because you are stronger man than I."Gendo said.

"I wouldn't say so,I'm just an idiot who can't accept being lied to." Shinji said,a hint of dry humor in his voice. Gendo shook his head.

"As things go you must be more willing to believe in your own worth,in time it will be your strength only that will carry you forward." His father said,Shinji nodding in response.

"I know as much...but it's still hard." Shinji admitted.

"All worthwhile things life are hard,son, it is the sad nature of human existence." Gendo said. "But in a way,one would not be able to appreciate the joys of life as much if it were not for the hardships as well."

"I see...you're right." Shinji said.

The ear-rupturing sound of a VTOL landing nearby could be heard as the massive vehicle came to a stop behind his father. "It's time."

Shinji nodded"Let's go."

* * *

Ryoji Kaji, to most people's surprise,was actually on time for once.

"Hello girls,my apologies if I'm late again."He said,his usual half-smile half-smirk plastered onto his face.

"Actually,for once you're not. But of course you didn't shave,don't you see that awful stubble?!"Misato complained before leaning in to correct his tie. "Your tie is crooked as well."

Ritsuko laughed. "You two act like a married couple you know?"

Misato turned away from him with a slight red tint to her cheeks.

"Who would want to marry a guy like this?"Misato said as she crossed her arms

* * *

Shinji was once more playing the cello, such a thing not having become so uncommon after the last time he'd played for Asuka. He was getting better, closer to perfection. He knew he couldn't reach it,that he never would,but he still sought it none the less. It brought him comfort.

Once he stopped he could hear soft clapping coming from behind him. "You're getting better first."

Shinji smiled at the sight of his redheaded roommate. "Thank you."

"See,i told you that you're not bad at all,all you did need was a little rusting off."Asuka said.

"I guess you're right."Shinji replied smiling.

"Of course I am,that much is obvious!"

* * *

Misato,Kaji and Ritsuko all sat by the bar,a drink in their hands.

"Well,i'm going to the bathroom."Misato said,causing Kaji to look at her.

"Trying to run away from me already Katsuragi?"He asked, his response being the major sticking out her tongue. As she left Kaji took notice of something.

"High-heels, uh?" He asked. "I guess we're no longer kids anymore."

"No,we aren't. Things have changed a lot since then." Ritsuko said.

"But some things do say the same." Kaji commented.

"Like what if you won't mind me asking?"

"Like Katsuragi using alcohol to try and escape her problems." Kaji commented as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's true but,then again. If you take everything into consideration it's a miracle she's still as talkative as she is today." The doctor said.

"Yeah...in those days I suppose we were both just trying to use each-other for our own gain, but I can't say I was unhappy." Kaji admitted. "It's shameful,i know."

"In my eyes at least,staying with someone you love can never be shameful"She said as Misato approached. "Well,i'll be taking my leave. I've got work to do."

"Is that so..."Kaji said as he dwelled on her past words.

"Indeed it is, I'll see you both tomorrow."

_You're a tortured soul,aren't you rits?_

* * *

"Drinking so much you throw up like a kid. How old are you?"Kaji asked with a hint of humor as he carried Misato on his shoulders.

"I know,but I'm not a kid."She said in a sickly tone.

"Neither of us have been for quite a while."Kaji agreed.

"Damn right." She mumbled.

"It's still hard to believe you wear high-heels Katsuragi."He commented. "Time really has flown."

"Your face is rough,you need to shave."

A few more minutes passed.

"I can walk now,thank you."Misato said,Kaji putting her down as they proceeded walked together.

"Kaji,do you think I've changed?"She asked.

"In some ways,you've certainly grown more beautiful." He said.

"I'm sorry I insisted on breaking up with you,when I said I had someone else,you knew it was a lie right?"He shook his head.

"If I had known things would have been simpler."

"It's that I realized,that you were so much like my father." Misato said. "And when I realized I wanted someone like my father...i felt so scared,that what happened to mother would happen again."

Kaji stayed silent.

"But then today,you arrived in time,even thought you normally never did for our dates,i guess I realized that in the end it was my own fault,that I was the one who was afraid,afraid of being with you,of being a woman...I hated my father and I yet I fell in love with someone like him,I choose to break off everything and join NERV only to realize my father had been there as well. Of course at that point I tried to bury my feelings,i tried to bury my feelings by declaring my vengeance against the angels."

They both came to a stop under the soft glow of a light.

"It was your decision Katsuragi,so there's no need to apologize for anything." Kaji said.

"No,that's the issue!"Misato said,her voice nearly breaking down into tears. "It wasn't a choice!It was just an attempt at escaping from reality,escaping from the reality I called my father,I'm no different from him,escaping from those I love because I'm afraid! I'm such a coward I even had to get drunk to tell you all of this."

"That's enough..."he said.

"I'm just a child,a child who couldn't even understand her own feelings and ran away from them!"

"That's enough!"

"I'm a coward who only uses men when I need to and throws them away when I don't." Misato said. "In the past I was just using you to fill a hole in my heart! I'm pathetic!"

"That's enough!Stop it!"Kaji said,his voice rough and worried.

"I'm trash,i can't stand myself!" Misato declared moments before she was pulled into a kiss.

And there they stood,lips locked,as long as they could.

* * *

"Hey Shinji...do you want to kiss me?"Asuka asked. The boy in question not having heard her over the sound of the music in his ears. As such he turned off his SDAT and removed his earbuds.

"Did you say something Asuka?"He asked.

"A kiss,have you ever kissed a girl?"She asked,Shinji going red at the question.

"W-what kind of question is that? Of course not!" Shinji said.

"Then let's do it." Shinji blanked,blinking a few times to ensure he wasn't in a dream.

"w-why?"Shinji stammered out,sounding quite a lot like the school boy he really was.

"Because I'm bored."Was her response.

"That's hardly a reason..."Shinji said.

"Are you afraid of kissing a girl on the anniversary of your mom's death?" She said in a mocking tone. Now it was personal.

"As if I'd be scared of a little kiss!"Shinji said,rising up to meet her challenge.

"You brushed your teeth,didn't you?" He nodded,she advanced. "Then here I go."

_What weird dream is this,this is a dream right?Asuka didn't just ask me to kiss her in this kind of bizarre situation._

As her lips approached him he froze, years of his life flashed before him and he was pretty sure this was the closest he'd ever been to a girl.

"Stop breathing,it tickles me."She demanded, suddenly putting her fingers in his nose and pushing her lips onto his.

Shinji's heart hammered in his chest, as if it wanted to rip itself off it from sheer force of beating alone. His mind was for once blank. No,not quite blank,it was filled with the thought of how soft Asuka's lips were and of the fact that they were kissing,kissing.

Kissing,yes,that was something that was happening,why was he feeling dizzy?...right Oxygen,humans need that.

Shinji knew he needed to do something,he couldn't let the moment end,he'd rather choke to death but he also needed to breathe. So he did what,in his mind,was the most sensible option. He reached his good arm around Asuka,wrapping it around her as he pushed forward his feet to trip her. These actions caused them both,lips still interlocked,to fall into the safety of the couch,Asuka having instinctual let go off his nose.

Of course he'd forgotten that it would probably also mean she would stop kissing him, suddenly he felt very stupid. But even as their lips parted they were still close,so very close. Two blue eyes gazing at each-other like twin oceans.

"Shinji..."She whispered.

"Asuka..."He did so back.

And,against all of his expectations she leaned in once again,locking her lips to his for a second time. This time felt no less exhilarating than the first but with oxygen in his lungs it did last a lot longer.

As they broke apart, looking each-other in the eyes they stayed,for a few precious moments,utterly still.

"Asuka."He whispered,any masks he might have kept around his heart broken in an instant as he looked at her with nothing but pure affection in his eyes.

"Shinji."She whispered back, once again pushing her lips onto his. This time when they both broke apart there was no sweet whispering of each-other's name,just Asuka snuggling herself into Shinji.

Minutes passed,or perhaps hours,neither kept track.

"First.."She said,still in a whisper.

"Yes..Asuka?"He asked still in disbelief that this was not a dream.

"What...just happened?" She asked.

"I don't know..."He admitted. "..but it was good."

"Yes it was."Asuka said,suddenly at a loss for words and so for once in her life she just spoke the truth. "Can we stay like this..for a bit longer."

"Of course..."

A few minutes passed,but for the both of them it felt more like a second,Shinji's eyes trailed to the clock.

"We have school tomorrow."He commented.

"I don't care." She said,her grip on him tightening.

"We need to move eventually...but maybe we could..share a bed?" Shinji asked,a blush spreading itself across his cheeks.

"We just kissed and you already want me to get me into bed..pervert."She said,a warmth and friendliness to her voice he simply didn't think was possible for her. No,that wasn't quite right,it was that way she'd spoken with him back at the hotel,as well as when he was feeling down.

"Your room or mine?"Shinji asked. "And I'm not a pervert,I'm a perfectly respectable gentleman!"

"Mine is fine."Asuka said. "And that's what a pervert would say." She joked.

* * *

They were both laying in bed. _Asuka's bed_. Shinji reminded himself as his heart jumped with happiness. Yes,they were both laying in Asuka's bed,foreheads lightly touching as they looked into each-other's eyes.

"I'm feeling sleepy."Asuka said,Shinji hummed in agreement.

"So am I."

"Goodnight,Shinji."She said.

"Goodnight,Asuka."

And thus they drifted to peaceful sleep together,for once not assaulted by the dreams and nightmares of old.

* * *

"Here we are."Kaji said softly as they reached the door to Misato's apartment,the woman in question now back on his shoulders.

"Don't come in...it's a mess."Misato mumbled drunkenly.

"I lived with you for an year Katsuragi,I'm quite accustomed to your messes."Kaji replied in a joking yet reassuring tone, Misato just gave soft hum of acknowledgment as he opened the door. Giving a soft nostalgic smile at the mess the apartment was in. "Somethings never change indeed."

"I'm sorry"She said.

"No need,in a way it's comforting." Kaji said as he entered into the living room. "Want me to take you to your bedroom?"

"The couch is fine." Misato said. Kaji lowering her into it gently. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize Katsuragi."Kaji said as he lowered himself to be at eye level with her

"I..I'm sorry I left you." She said.

"It's alright." Kaji assured her. "Well,i should be leaving."

"Wait.."Misato said,reaching out to grab the sleeve of his shirt. "I said..that I might give you a second chance,didn't I?"

Kaji shook his head. "That's not the kind of decision you can make while drunk Katsuragi, but if you're still wanting to give it to me while sober...well,i wouldn't be opposed."

"Fine.."She relented,slowly approaching him and placing her lips In his,as they broke apart he had a goofy smile on his face. "I'll give you this for now."

"See you tomorrow Misato." He said.

"Have a good night Ryoji."She replied.

* * *

**AN:no longer must we wait,the SS Asushin has sailed boys!**

**And now,for an Omake.**

* * *

_Why are all these from Rei's perspective anyway?_

Rei walked into the living room to pick up some cereal,having felt a certain craving for it whilst trying to sleep. As she walked into the living room she was immediately confronted with an odd situation.

Pilots Shoryu and Ikari were kissing...rather passionately at that. They also seemed not have noticed her presence.

Slowly,she inched toward the fridge,took out milk and looked back at her fellow pilots. _no..they are still kissing._ Rei then prooceded to remove the cereal from it's cupboard and pour it onto a bowl,pouring milk in afterword as was the way it had to be done.

She looked at the two love birds. "...are you really just going to ignore me?"

The answer to her question,by the looks of it, was yes. As they simply continued to kiss while Rei looked onward with a poker-face.

".-."

"This is why i hate humanity"


	23. Act II Ch1- Alone no longer

**AN:Here we are at the 100k word mark,this is where the original LOB was supposed to end in terms of word count but as you can probably guess from the sheer amount of loose threads this fic is far from over,like...very,_very_ far.**

**Well this Second Act will be much less action oriented then the first and will mostly deal with character relations and the growing secret organizations.**

**Well,enjoy!**

* * *

_**ACT 2:The lie we call happiness.**_

Shinji woke up,as he normally did, at a rather early hour in the morning when compared to everyone else...and yet there was something different this time,something warm. Suddenly the memories of yesterday rushed into his mind, forcing his eyes slightly downward at the figure firmly snuggled against him. _That...wasn't a dream._

A smile crossed his face,the most earnest and truly happy smile he had ever had in years. This was real, he was there,with Asuka,he and Asuka..together,maybe?He didn't know what the status on their relationship was, but he hopped it was something...more than just friends.

_Don't be stupid,friends don't make out you dumbass._ The cynical part of him said,for once Shinji felt oddly comforted by it's presence within his mind.

Slowly he removed himself from bed,Asuka giving a displeased moan in her sleep as he did. "I'll be back if you want me, but someone needs to make our food." He said in a whisper.

* * *

Asuka woke up alone, normally this would not have bothered her, she was used to being alone. But yesterday,yesterday she hadn't been alone,not when she fell asleep at the very least. He had been there with her...he,Shinji.

Her face immediately reddened as she remembered the last night, all they'd done was kiss and sleep in the same bed,that was it,but even from just remembering that her hear beat increased a thousandfold. The question was,why wasn't he there? By her side,had he misread her signals,thought it was a one of thing?It wasn't meant to be, she didn't want it to be.

She inched her door open, noticing Shinji in the kitchen as he always was at such hours, the clock was about to strike 6:30, wondergirl would be coming down soon,she needed to make her move now. Taking a deep breath Asuka stepped into the living room.

"Hey firs-"She stopped herself. "Hey Shinji."

He turned toward her,a soft red to his own cheeks and a small smile to his face that utterly melted away her heart. _Stop beating to fast heart! _The organ in question did not acquiesce.

"G-good morning Asuka." He said with a slight stutter

"Good morning Shinji"She said,equally hesitant.

A rather awkward silence followed this,both sitting around without saying a word.

"So..."He began. "Do you want some breakfast?"

She nodded. "yeah,your cooking is nice."

"Thanks,your uh...eyes are nice." He said.

Asuka just looked at him for a few seconds with a blank expression in her face before she burst out laughing. "You're not great at this sort of thing are you first?"

"I've never really dated anyone.."He admitted with an anxious scratch of the neck.

Dating?...Yes,Asuka had to suppose that was the natural conclusion to what happened last night. Was that what she wanted?...yes,yes it was,but it was...scary,she'd never had this sort of commitment in her life.

"Hey Shinji.."Asuka spoke up,somewhat hesitant. "Why weren't you there,when I woke up?"

"Honestly..i didn't know if you would want me there." He said. "I mean,it's like you said back then,I'm just boring looking Shinji Ikari."

Asuka shook her head. "What are you stupid?! Just because you look boring doesn't mean I don't care about you! Not to say I'm pretty sure I also told you you had spirit."

"You care about me?"Shinji asked in genuine surprise.

"You think I would kiss just anyone?"Asuka asked with an indignant look.

"Of course not...i just didn't think you would care about someone like me." Shinji said.

"Well I do,so now you've got to deal with it!"Asuka declared,trying not to sound desperate.

"I guess I do uh...i care about you too Asuka."Shinji said,a small smile in his face as he looked at her,her heart hammering in her chest at such a small gesture.

"J-just make my breakfast dummkofp" Asuka said,looking away with a face as red as the colour of her hair.

* * *

The walk to school was quiet and uneventful,neither of the pair of lovers truly speaking to each-other or even looking at one another much at all. Shinji felt immensely awkward,he wasn't exactly bad with girls per say,but he'd never dated anyone, and especially not someone like Asuka.

He certainly cared for Asuka,a lot,like a lot a lot. But that didn't mean he wouldn't recognize how difficult she could be to deal with at times, especially when she was being dishonest with herself.

_I wonder if things will change, I mean we are together now after all.._ Shinji pondered.

"Hey,what are you thinking about first?"Asuka asked, slight hesitation to her voice that was wholly uncommon for the red-headed wonder-pilot.

"Well..us,i guess."Shinji said,unusually shy. She nodded.

"We'll speak about that when we get back home." Asuka said,he gave a nod in agreement.

As they continued Shinji couldn't help but wonder if Asuka really did want a real relationship with him,he wasn't exactly the best at that sort of thing as previously stated and she was Asuka Langely Sohryu,the most beloved girl in school. And he was well..him,just boring old Shinji Ikari.

As he looked at her he caught her staring at his hand from the corner of her eye,an unspoken question in her eyes. He smiled. _You really aren't honest even with your own heart,are you Asuka?_ Then again,he was much the same, he understood her.

He reached out his hand,she grabbed onto it,both getting a blush into their face as they advanced hand in hand, thankful for Rei's lack of attention for once.

* * *

While Asuka didn't enjoy school most days,finding it utterly pointless for someone whose level of education far outstripped the meager teachings of the public school system of Japan, today of all days felt utterly torturous.

The clock felt as if it was mocking her,ticking far too slowly as, for once in her life, she just wanted to back to the geofront. Her mind flashed back to when he'd held her hand,all he'd needed to do was catch a light glimpse and he'd just.._know_.

_His mother and mine...and he's piloted Evangelion since he was a child as well...he's,he's like me,he understands._ He had to,right? With a slight shake of her head she tried to focus on the lessons once again, failing miserably at that task, so her eyes trailed over to him.

She'd never really noticed it before but he was..cute. Yeah,kind of bland sure,but his soft face,almost feminine with a hint of masculinity and with hair that nearly covered his eyes but not quite so long as Kaji's was just..cute. She blushed and look away.

_Stop being stupid Sohryu,you're acting like some sort of schoolgirl!_ Then she looked around herself. _Right...i am a schoolgirl._

Her eyes focused on him once again,all she _wanted_ to do was go up and kiss him,class be damned,but her pride wouldn't let her do so, making it so she was instead forced to watch in a sadistic form of mental torture as Shinji looked everywhere in class except at her.

Maybe he hated her? Even thought he'd said he cared about her he could have lied, just like her father lied. But he'd never lied to her,had he? No,not quite. She pouted, frustrated at her own childishness and inability to do figure out her own feelings and those of the first child. No,not the first child,she found him obnoxious,cocky,annoying,but Shinji? Shinji was different,he was kind,he was hurt and just like her...yes in some sort of paradoxical way she both found Shinji Ikari an obnoxious,cocky,annoying brat yet also loved him..._Wait did I just...Shinji...love..._

A shriek immediately cut through the lesson of class 2-A,followed by a very flustered Asuka Langely Shoryu excusing herself and rushing out of the class supposedly because she needed to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Excusing himself from class had been simple enough, Shinji had merely made up some excuse as to how Asuka's sudden outburst could have something to do with Nerv related business and the old teacher who was terrified of getting fired if he overstepped his bounds allowed him to go free. That much had been easy,what wasn't so much was finding his fellow pilot and maybe-girlfriend.

But eventually find her he did, sitting with her knees in her chest and looking with an unreadable expression outward toward the horizon. Shinji sat down beside her,surprised not to hear her complain about the fact he was there.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"It's not everyday someone decides to shriek and then rush out of class you know?"He asked with as slight hint of humor.

"You'd think they'd send the class representative instead of you." Asuka said without looking at him,almost as if she was afraid to.

"I asked to come." Shinji clarified.

"Why?"

"It's obvious."He said. "Because I care about you."

"I don't need this,not right now."Asuka said. "Not lies"

"It's not a lie! I wouldn't lie,not to you." Shinji said.

"It doesn't matter,you wouldn't understand it anyway!"Asuka said,irritation in her voice.

"I will."Shinji said. "Because we are the same."

"If we're the same then you don't need me to tell you what i'm feeling do you?"Asuka mocked in reply, Shinji however took it quite seriously.

"You're right...since we're the same...then how about this." Shinji inhaled. "You're afraid,afraid of this,of a relationship,a real one,because you've never had one. Because you don't think you're really worthy of anyone's love,no one has ever _really_ loved you,and if they have their own problems never allowed them to show it to you much. "Shinji said,Asuka inhaled herself.

"You feel like no one can understand you,like they can sympathize with you but they don't know what it's like. You feel like the years are passing by very slowly, you can't wait to be an adult but you're scared of what it entails."She said. "You know there are people who care but they aren't pilots,they don't understand."

And then,silence, both of them stood in an odd quiet contemplation at each-other's words. Both of them processing that truly,deeply,they were the same. Neither believe in such a thing as fate or destiny but even so they both couldn't help but feel as if this was what was occurring.

They both moved closer to one another,Shinji wrapping his arm around her and she did much the same,they both leaned in their heads,laying them against each-other.

"Hey Shinji."Asuka spoke up after a while. "be by my side."

"Even if I have to walk into hell itself..i will be by your side,Asuka." Shinji declared without a hint of of hesitation.

"Baka...don't things like that!you'll jinx it."She joked.

* * *

For as long as the earth,the moon and the sun remain and there was life on earth then there was a heaven to be had, that had been the philosophy of Yui Ikari before she had been told about the final tribulation. In her fear she had decided that if mankind would not have a chance at life perhaps it would have a chance to live past death.

"And thus she choose to become one with Evangelion,a symbol of mankind's existence to remain once even when the last heaven fades." Gendo commented as he looked at the truly titanic form of Unit-01. "A truly noble goal,one only a truly selfless person like she could carry onward."

Gendo knew the truth,the truth his son refused to believe,that her actions had in the end been selfless in nature. She could have lived a happy 15 years with her son and her husband, awaiting for the inevitable coming of mankind's extinction,and yet she had chosen to take action,to give them a chance,even the tiniest of chances,at victory. Even when she did not expect it to come,even when she thought victory was a scientific impossibility she had still given way of her own sense of self to become one with a monster,torn down into nothing but her very base soul.

"You are stronger than all of us combined Yui. In a way it is you that Shinji takes after."Gendo said. "Though certainly in terms of personality Rei is much more akin to you,even if much less talkative."

Silence,as had been his only answer for the past 15 years.

"You always did want to have a girl,i thought it was fair for me to give this one her name since you choose Shinji's." Gendo commented.

His mind focused on the blue haired girl of which he spoke,a feeling of fatherly affection rising from within his heart, even if she did not yet have his name she was his daughter none the less,it had hurt to see her go the first time, he was sure it would the second as well.

_Even so...for the sake of Yui's sacrifice...mankind must live on,no matter the cost._

* * *

A soft knock, Rei stood still in front of the door of her fellow pilot's room,her red eyes lost in a haze of thought. Held close to her chest and perhaps a bit too tightly was her latest creation,a drawing made specifically for Mari Makinami.

"Rei?" Mari asked as she opened the door,the mess of her room becoming clear behind her.

"Pilot Makinami."Rei said with a soft smile. "May I come in?"

Makinami looked at her and then at the mess and then back at her again,after a few moments of deliberation she gave a small sigh.

"Yeah,don't mind my mess though,please."She said, allowing the blue haired girl to enter her mess of a room. Rei's eyes trailed over the place, a mess indeed, well she wasn't free of guilt when it came to having a messy room either.

_I am nearly certain I still have the bandages from my wounds from the first activation test...i should really dispose of those._ Rei commented within the confines of her mind.

"I do not, it is simply proof that someone lives here." Someone very messy yes,but someone none the less. It was certainly better than the white,spotless and lacking in life nature of the inner bowels of the headquarters.

"Well,thanks I guess,what brings you to my most humble of abodes Icicle?" She asked, Rei's grip tightened, had she ever been this nervous before? No,she supposed she had not, this was even worse than any angel battle she had faced,her heart felt like it was about to beat it's way out of her chest.

"I am...not good with emotion,you aware of this." Rei said, Makinami nodded.

"Yeah,you're very reserved."She said in agreement. "What's that got to do with why you're here though?"

"As I have...difficulty speaking about emotions, I have decided to instead express them through other means." Rei said, handing the other pilot her picture, which took it with a small smile that quickly faded.

"...it's me." Mari said.

"It is the inner turmoil which I see within yourself." Rei said, Mari took in a breath and sat down on her bed,patting the position next to her on it.

"Come on,sit beside me."Mari said. Rei nodding as she did as she was told. "How do you know..?"

"I am bonded." Mari blushed, Rei felt a need to clarify. "Not just with you,but with all of mankind."

"I see..."Mari said,her eyes trailing over to the equally abstract and realistic painting she had been given. "This must have taken effort."

"It took roughly 40 hours of total work time to complete." Rei answered, Mari smiling.

"That's pretty impressive all things considered. Well,i guess you want me to talk?" Mari asked. The blue haired albino-looking girl nodded in response.

" Well,i guess we can start at the beginning. I never knew my mother..or my father or any family really..hell I don't even know if my name really is Makinami."Mari said,an unusual look of sorrow in her face. "All I've ever had was Nerv, ever since I can remember. Nerv-London was my first home,it was..painful. Pepole tried to give me some small comfort but they didn't have the answer I needed and for me at the time that was all that mattered all I wanted was to know where my parents were,who I was and why I was there."

Mari stops speaking for a few seconds, a soft smile crossing her features as she remembers a pleasant memory. "But then I was transferred to Nerv-Moscow and suddenly I had someone there for me,their pilot; the fourth child...she was my first real human connection."

Rei's own looked saddened, she was aware of what had become of the fourth child,every pilot in Nerv had heard of it. She was the first casualty,the first among the pilots to fall victim to the attack of the angels.

"Well..you know how that went,i was there as well." Mari said.

"My apologies." Rei said,knowing not what else she was supposed to say.

"Well..don't mind it. It wasn't anyone's fault." Mari said.

Rei then moved her hand into the other pilot's head,a gesture of care. Mari looked at her with an odd expression the question 'what are you doing?' clear in her eyes.

"Pilot Ikari does this to me when I am distressed. I thought it might help." Rei said, Mari smiled at the gesture. "Does it?"

"Yeah..."She said. "Yeah it does."

* * *

Ever since having returned from school both Asuka and Shinji had no idea what to do,following their impromptu cuddling sessions on their school's roof they really had no idea how to truly face each-other. A worrying development seeing as night was falling and neither wanted to spend it alone.

Asuka,however, had a plan. "Hey Shinji...do you wanna kiss?" If it ain't broken don't fix it right?

"Sure.."Shinji said with a slight blush in his face. Asuka once more being forced to face the fact that her new boyfriend was utterly adorable. It was hard to reconcile the fact that Shinji Ikari and the first child really were the same person. They felt so..different.

She got up and Shinji moved closer,lightly placing his lips on hers. The passion of yesterday had faded but it was no less magical in it's own way especially as he pulled her closer to him. As they broke apart a small,almost teasing smile spread itself across his lips.

"Maybe next time I should hold your nose closed."Shinji joked, Asuka herself giving a slight laugh.

"Baka,i don't even know why I did it."She said. "Your breath actually feels...nice in a way."

"Well it was for the best,i don't think I would have held you so close if you hadn't." Shinji admitted.

"You only have guts when it comes to defeating the angels don't you?"Asuka said,somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry, I just thought you wouldn't like someone like me."He admitted with a shy look to his face. "When did you even start well..you know."

"I think it was when you saved me..i couldn't believe you'd care enough to throw yourself in front of a bullet for me."She said,her hands trailing over to his shoulder. "Does it still hurt?"

"A bit sometimes,but mostly not nowadays." Shinji answered. "And I'm glad I did it,I'd rather be injured than see you hurt."

"Baka."She whispered in his ear as she leaned in to hug him. "I felt really guilty about that you know?"

"I'd apologize,but I don't regret it." Shinji said.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" She asked,though her tone was still warm and affectionate.

"I might be an idiot but I'm your idiot." He replied. Causing Asuka to hit him in the chest lightly.

"What are you stupid?!"She said,her face red. "You're making me blush."

"Red _does_ suit you." Shinji joked.

* * *

"Hold the door!"Misato asked as she quickly jogged into the elevator, Kaji lifting up a curious eyebrow.

"Now now,this is new." He said."I'd never thought you'd be the one asking me to hold the elevator for you. How the tables turn as they say."

"Don't be an ass."Misato said,thought with little of the annoyance that was normally in her voice when she spoke to him. "And I'm actually here to speak to you."

"When it's you Katsuragi I'm all ears." He said with a slight smile.

"Thank you for yesterday and I'm sorry for being a nuisance."She said.

"No need to for apologizing Katsuragi. Though you did say something just before I left,gave me a little gift and everything."He said in a joking tone, Misato shook her head.

"And here I was going to invite you to have a drink sometime, but since you're being a nuisance I might just consider otherwise."She said giving a sideways glance that told him she was joking.

"Going out for a drink with you does seem nice Katsuragi,reminds me of the old days."He said,a smile crossing his features as he remembered.

"It's agreed then, be on time."Misato told him sternly.

"I will, even if I have a job." He assured,causing the Major to give him a smile.

"Good,but don't go getting fired because of me." She answered in jest.

"I'll try not to Katsuragi."

* * *

Shinji Ikari was in a dream..or rather he was reliving an old memory through a dream.

"_**Riaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**_ The cries of the berserker Unit-01 could be heard as another pulse of it's AT field shot outward,a purple haze to it as it broke apart yet another portion of the artificial evolution laboratory.

It's normally white eyes were now a pure purple that held within them an endless rage. Another roar and the giant's power once again pulsed outward, the turrets of a battleship within the geofront's lake rotated to point at the unit and fired with a thunderous roar,all four of it's turrets hitting their mark,and yet once the smoke from the explosion of the shells cleared no effect could be noticed. The unit reached out it's hand,where once an entire battleship stood now only two halves remained,a cross of light having cut it in two.

"This_ is_ an emergency,deploy unit 00!"He could hear the voice of vice-commander Fuyutsuki bark even though he was not there,such was the weird nature of dreams.

And again,because this was a dream, unit-00 appeared nearly instantly, throwing at the purple unit a red projectile that impacted it's chest,exposing it's core as it merged with the purple titan. And then it fell dead,collapsing into the ruined remains of the artificial evolution laboratory.

"Get the pilot out!"

"He's in critical state."

"Synch ratio neared 400%,sympathetic damage was critical!"

Shinji lurched awake,unable to even scream out as he hyperventilated,his heart was beating too fast,his body was covered in sweat and he felt like he was going to die. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him,his first instinct being to push them off as his brain was still stuck in the delirium of his dreams. As his head snapped backward he took notice of Asuka,now with a bloody nose which she held in the verge of crying,though he could tell she was trying her damnedest not to.

"Shit!"He cursed. "I'm so sorry,are you okay?"

"I think you broke my nose...it fucking hurts."She said,pain in her voice.

"Hold on,we have a first aid kit. Just sit down and lean forward or it'll drain into your throat...fuck,I'm so sorry."

"First aid first First,apologizing later!"Asuka said, Shinji took her words to heart and rushed out of her room. Returning shortly with ice wrapped in a towel,some tissues and a painkiller.

"Here,this should stop you from bleeding everywhere.." Shinji said as he handed her a tissue. "And the ice should help it heal somewhat. I brought a painkiller as well."

Shinji sat beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing so much or you'll give me an even worse headache than your elbow did."She said, a short silence following before she spoke up again. "Must have been a pretty bad dream if it made you have _that_ sort of reaction.."

Shinji nodded. "I was...it was bad..one I haven't had in a while."

"Want to speak about it?"She asked, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but..not yet."Asuka nodded in response, Shinji growing a thankful smile. _She understands._

"It's fine,let's go back to sleep." She said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go away?"Shinji asked with a saddened look. "I hurt you."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to did you?"He shook his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Are you gonna cry?"

"I-it's just...i really like you,a-and I want to protect you but in the end i've..i've just ended up hurting you."He sobbed. "All I ever do is hur-"

Then he had his face promptly shoved into Asuka's chest. The girl in question shaking her head with a tired sigh. "You know, you're not like the image you put out there,i mean what would all the girls at school think? The famous first child,crying like a baby because he accidentally broke his girlfriend's nose."

He sniffed again. "I don't care what they think...your chest is very soft by the way."

"Pervert."Asuka joked softly as she ran a hand through his hair. "I bet you've had fantasies about this sort of thing haven't you?"

_I know I have._ She thought. Shinji himself went red.

"M-maybe. L-like I said,Sohryu is a very attractive girl."Shinji said with a completely red face, suddenly very aware that he had his face shoved into a girl's chest. Not just any girl's chest either,that would have been bearable, but Asuka's chest.

"You're cute as well." She said with a slight blush.

"Thanks.."Shinji said as a smile grew on his face. "Let's sleep."

"Yeah...let's."

* * *

A gigantic metallic container was lowered into the snow in northern Siberia, one of the few places in the planet that could truly be said to be frigid after the second impact. And yet even there in that hellishly cold place mankind could still survive.

"So,this is it. The last of the true nails." Commented a man in a business suit as he watched from afar, this man's Russian origin was not hard to guess from the way he looked,but his importance was much less known, for while technically he was simply Russia's minister of foreign affairs his true nature was much more sinister,that of Seele 6.

"As expected,it is within a usable state." Lorenz commented. "Like the other 3 in our possession."

"Four if we are to count the one within the test unit." Seele 6,also known as Alexei Artyomov,said.

"The one within the test unit is not in an active state,it is less than useless to us,in fact it hinders us greatly that the awakening of unit-01 can not be proceeded with because of this." Lorenz commented with a bitter tone to his voice.

"The awakening of unit-01 would aid whatever trickery Ikari has ongoing more than it would do us,it was a secret blessing that unit-01 had to be deactivated with it's lance."Alexei spoke.

"Even so,for Ikari to hold even a single of the nails is a bothersome occurrence, if the lance of Lilith could be activated we would be able to initiate third impact at our behest,with or without a Lilith replacement." Keel said,his eyes narrowing on the metallic box,his breath visible in the cold siberian winter.

"In the end all this does is tricky Ikari into a false sense of security, he will think that his plans are going along until the mass production series brings an end to his dreams."Alexei said with a sadistic smile. "oh,and have you heard? They have canceled the dummy plug system because of the AT extender fiasco, Nerv is self defeating by it's very nature. We need not worry about them."

"The fact that they have canceled the dummy system worries me, it could mean they have a more reliable method..."Lorenz commented,trailing off into his thoughts.

"They do not,they simply put too much stock in the 'power of the human spirit'. Utterly ridiculous,the only thing the human spirit is capable of is self-destruction." The Russian man spoke.

"In that you are correct, Ikari Gendo's trust in humanity will be his final downfall."

* * *

Olympus,the home of the gods. It was something to be said about the hubris of the Societas Eruditorium that they had chosen that as the name of their main headquarters,but that was the very founding basis of the society of erudites. The ascension of mankind,not through the methods of gods but through the true power of mankind,that of technology.

It was no surprise then,that beneath it's facade of an old Austrian castle owned by Eugen Drache and his corporation the base known as Olympus was a technological marvel.

"You are not entering the throne of Zeus." An Automated voice spoke as a multitude of locks came undone in the gigantic door leading to the main bridge,also known as the throne of Zeus. Jonathan Travis took a step out of the horizontal elevator platform that had brought him there and looked around.

"This place gets more crowded each day I visit." He commented.

"It is the march of progress my friend, it does not stop simply because we look away."An older voice spoke from behind him. Travis turned around and was quickly faced with a man in his older years, with long gray hair that nearly reached his shoulders and an equally large beard. This man was none other than Eugen Drache,who wore as per usual a simple black coat and white shirt. The man who by his own words would surely change the world.

"Boss!" Travis greeted the man warmly as he gave him a half-hug. "I thought you were at your doc's?"

"She cleared me early,as per usual I am in good health,for my age at least."He said,that last part added in with some humor.

"You don't look a day over eighty." Travis said.

"Good,seeing as I am 76!"Eugen said with a hearty laugh.

"I know,i know. It was just joking."Travis said. "Really you look even younger than normal! What's the matter for that to be the case? Bagged yourself a cute Austrian chick?"

Eugen shook his head,ignoring the slight wink his underling had given him as he spoke his sentence. "No,i am simply happy that after a nearly 4 decades worth of work we are finally getting somewhere quickly."

"Yeah, when I joined I didn't even dream we would ever have this many members total, much less just in this bridge." Travis said. "You've got to tell me how you fund this stuff one day my man."

"Friends in high places will get you far and a man of my age can have a great many friends indeed,that is all I will say."He said cryptically but with a slight up-tilt to his lips.

"Mysterious as ever boss, is Lummy around?" He asked,Eugen nodded.

"Lumiese is working on the Delphi,and don't let her hear you call her that,she'll gut you." He joked.

"She's too aggressive with poor old me." Travis complained. "It's half the reason I'm always off base,the other half being that you give me far too much work."

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't assign you to go to Rome with me." Eugen shot back.

"Oh, believe me,i do. Poor Kurumi can't get a break with you." Travis joked. "Did she complain too much?"

"For once she was trilled, speaking to another Japanese girl,even if not her own age, seems to have lifted her spirits."He answered to which.

"Now,if you won't mind me,I'm gonna go find Lumiese." Travis said.

"Don't harass her too much now,we still need a computer's expert!"

* * *

Traveling through the extreme amounts of machinery that made up the Delphi felt more like traveling throughout ventilation ducts than anything else,thankfully Travis was not too unaccustomed to such an activity and quickly found himself at the Delphi's core.

Lumiese sat,as per usual,with her computer in lap and a posture that no doubt meant her later years would be torturous, typing away with such great speeds as to be scary and only adding yet another reason for Travis to see her as some sort of superhuman tech genius.

"Hello,hello!"He greeted,the woman in question giving him an annoyed glare and an equally displeased grunt as she stopped typing for a few moments.

"What are you doing here,I'm busy!"She spat out in annoyance as she returned to her work.

"Well I just came to see my favorite person in the whole wide world."Travis joked. "What are you doing?"

"Updating our security to make it deal better with a possible attack from the magi." She answered.

"Aren't we allied with Nerv?"He asked curiously.

"We're allied with headquarters,the other branches are loyal to the committee and Seele,even in a best case scenario that would be 5 supercomputers versus 9,and I don't fancy Delphi's odds against even a single trio of Magi. Much less three." She answered. "Not to say,why do you even give a fuck?"

"Your work interests me,it's certainly beyond the reach of my computer abilities." Travis said honestly, Cecile looked away with a 'tsk'.

"Honeyed words won't get you into my pants"She said as she continued to type away. Travis gave a slight laugh as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not trying to, I actually value our friendship you know?" He said,causing her to give him an odd sideways look. "What?! Is it so surprising to think that even a tricky bastard such as I could value friendship?"

"...i guess not,maybe I've been misreading you these past three years,jackass." She said,her eyes returning to the computer in which she was working.

"Why do you feel the need to either insult me or cuss every other sentence?"He asked.

"I Don't feel the need I just fucking feel like it." She answered.

"You really are an odd sort of person aren't you?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Most people who work in this place are missing most of their screws anyways." She said.

He laughs. _Can't argue with that._

* * *

"Gaghiel,the Seventh angel and Ramiel,the Sixth." Ritsuko said as she looked at their remains in block C-3,out of access for all those under prince-class classification.

"Can they be used?"Gendo asked,his eyes focused on the two.

"Ramiel can be used as is since we only need it for the wings,but Gaghiel's rib-cage isn't strong enough to hold the expected outer structure." The scientist reported. "Much less the weight having upward of six Evas on board."

"As expected the progress on the ark is not quick or easy."Gendo said. "What can be done to remedy this issue?"

Ritsuko thought about it,looking up at the cracked rib-cage of the angel as she did.

"We have samples of Gaghiel's flesh still intact,if used properly they could recreate the outer structure of the angel through cellular regeneration,but without a core the process will likely take years." She said.

"It will do."He said,she looked at him in surprise.

"Gendo,we're talking about half a decade at least." She informed him,he nodded once again.

"The scenario will still be occurring during that time-frame,as long as there are no significant delays I fail to see the problem." He said. She shook her head.

"You simply add even more work to my already large workload don't you?"She said,her tone one of humor. "It's almost as if its on purpose."

"I will reimburse you as expected,this weekend I am free." He said.

"Your place as usual?"She asked, he nodded.

"Yes and dinner beforehand as well." He said.

Ritsuko rose an eyebrow. _How oddly romantic of you Gendo. Normally you just fuck me and are done with it._ Akagi thought,but she certainly wouldn't complain,it was the first dinner he would be treating her too in over an year after all.

* * *

_**AN:Another bigger chapter to contrast the slightly smaller one before it. As is said before this Act will deal much more with interpersonal relationships and the build up to the final angel battles and the end of Evangelion,so don't expect much action at all. That's all for now,cya!**_


	24. Act II ch2-Swimming and more scheming

_**AN:Mandatory episode where the girls are in their swimsuits...wait,what do you mean we've already had a beach episode?!**_

* * *

The school's indoor pool was one of the favored places of both Ayanami Rei and Asuka Langley Sohryu,in fact one could say that their love for swimming was one of the few interests the two did share. Which left Shinji to sulk in a corner, victim of his lack of ability to swim.

"Hey Shinji."Asuka said from the water as she looked at him. "don't you wanna come in?"

"You know I can't swim."He said with a small frown.

"I promised you I would teach you didn't I?Just grow a pair and jump in with me,I'll save you if you're drowning." She said.

Shinji looked at her with an apprehensive expression before relenting. "Fine, let me just get some better clothes on for it."

And so he did,returning 15 minutes later wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks as he carefully settled himself in the shallow end of the pool, Asuka approaching him and giving him a careful poke at the scar in the upper part of his chest.

"What's this from?"She asked with a hint of curiosity. "I noticed that day we were stuck in the bathroom but I didn't want to ask."

Shinji looked down,a saddened smile filling his face as he remembered it.

"The sixth angel, Ramiel. The sympathetic damage wasn't even the worse,the problem was the LCL boiling around me,my heart actually stopped for about 30 seconds."

Asuka's heart suddenly constricted, an unknown pain overcoming her. There was a certain hollowness inside her from having heard those words,to think that she had been that close to having lost him before she'd even met him,to think they wouldn't share that first kiss,it hurt her.

"You nearly went and died before we even met you baka..typical of you."Asuka said, before poking yet another one of his scars,this one in very center of his abdomen.

"That one's from sympathetic damage,a failed activation attempt...I'd rather not talk about it."She nodded. "Are we just talking about my scars now?"

She nodded once again. "Yeah,I'd like to hear more about them. About you."

Shinji smiled and showed her his palms. "From saving Rei,twice actually. First on her failed activation attempt and the second at the battle with the sixth."

Asuka crossed her arms,as if mad at him,thought he could tell she wasn't. "Where's your scars from protecting me?"

He pointed at his Shoulder with a poker face. The now scarred but still quite gruesome looking bullet wound apparent "There."

"..."Asuka was left in stunned silence.

"That didn't work out how you expected it to did it?"He asked in a humorous tone.

"Maybe not..."Asuka admitted hesitantly as she averted her eyes slightly. Then she coughed into her hand as if to change the subject . "Now,swimming."

"Teach me your best Asuka-sama."He said in a over the top polite tone while bowing,which of course ended up with his face in the water. Asuka giggled in response.

"You better bet your ass I will!"She joked. "Now,first you've got to relax, learn how to float first and then you'll be able to swim better."

"Relaxing...i don't think I can do that."Shinji said without a hint of irony. Asuka just gave him a pokerface.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"Hey,it's just the truth,i don't know how to relax. The most relaxed I am is when I'm listening to music on my SDAT and even then I'm not fully relaxed." He said,scratching the back of his head with some shame as he did. He didn't know why but showing this side of himself to Asuka both made him happy and a little embarrassed.

"Well, since you're more relaxed when you're listening to music,i could sing for you." She said,Shinji tilted his head.

"You sing?"He asked, she nodded.

"Thunder tits gave me a few tips,she's annoying as all hell but she's got a great singing voice."Asuka said,thought Shinji he could tell she felt somewhat reluctant to give her fellow pilot even this much praise. _You should just accept that you see her as your friend,it would make things simpler for both of you._

"Okay then,relaxing." Shinji said as he tried to float,attemping to let his body relax.

_Think relaxing thoughts...like Asuka...no,she's not relaxing at all,the opposite actually...but in a good way. Rei?..she's very relaxed as a person but all I can think is about Ichijo and that's not good...LCL...yes,in a way being in the water is no different from being in LCL._

_Asuka is singing,it's German. I understand it...it's soothing. Asuka...in a way she is also...relaxing,my mind is filled with happy thoughts when I think of her...not...not bad things...just happiness..she's the only one who's never hurt me deeply._

_I'm floating in water,in a way it's different from LCL,i feel more alive,less warm,less like a womb...i prefer it over LCL..i want to be alive. I am happy...happy with Asuka and Rei...and Misato and Ritsuko and Father and my friends. _

_Mother hurt me,they have as well,but not as deeply,no...it's different from that. They love me for myself,not because they must but because they do. Those relationships are those I have made and not those made for me. That is why their hurt hurts less,they are not forced to love me,not like mother._

Yes,his friends cared about him as did Asuka. Asuka cared about him in a way no one else did, she found him worthy of her affection when everyone else had been denied it...it made him feel special in a way.

"You're doing really well Shinji."Asuka said as she floated next to him,his concentration broken and causing him to go under the water. Thankfully they were still in the shallow end of the pool and Shinji managed to bring his head up with a gasp for air"Sorry..."

Shinji shook his head,clearing the water away from his nose. "No..it's not your fault,i was just thinking about stuff."

"Like?"She asked with a hint of curiosity.

"You."He said before realizing how his words could be interpreted. "N-not in a perverted way or anything though!"

Asuka looked away with a huff. "When you say you weren't thinking about perverted stuff it only makes it sound like you were!"

"Pilot Ikari is very self-conscious about the way others view him and as such will assume the worse." Rei said as she swam past them, not even stopping for a response as she moved over to the other end of the pool.

"I kind of forgot she was here..."Asuka said as she looked at Rei from the corner of her eye.

"So did I honestly." Shinji said as he lay on the water in another attempt at floating.

"oh,i distracted you from thinking about wundergirl for a while did I?" Asuka asked teasingly.

Shinji reached out his hand, softly caressing Asuka's cheek,her face going a tad red as he did. "Of course you would,you are my girlfriend after all."

"Getting cocky and calling me yours already Shinji-kun?"She teased. "It's only been a week,most people don't even know yet."

Shinji blushed. "If you don't want to be mine just say so,but Kaji-san's out drinking with Misato so you're probably out of luck on that front."

"Kaji..."Asuka whispered his name lightly.

"Sorry for bringing him up,i understand if it makes you uncomfortable." He said,to which she shook her head.

"No...that's not it. I don't know if I ever really liked him...I think it was just trying to prove to myself that I was grown up..."Asuka said, Shinji could tell she was ashamed to do so and it meant the world to him that she would share something so personal with him in such casual fashion.

"What about me?"Shinji asked curiously.

"You're different, with you my feelings have got nothing to do with what you represent,just who you are." Asuka said.

"The same goes for me,i like you for you Asuka,not for the pilot or for the most beautiful girl at school,just for you." He said,suddenly finding a pair of lips placed on his own as he floated in the water.

As they broke apart the kiss Asuka had an earnest smile in her face. "Thanks,that means...a whole lot..more than you realize."

"Oh no...believe me I do."Shinji said. "I always feel like people are talking to the first child more than they are to Shinji Ikari when they speak to me. They never really see the real Shinji, just the idea of the hero in their mind. Thanks for the kiss by the way,that's our 18th since we started dating."

"Only an idiot like you would keep track."Asuka said. "Besides,when are you even counting it from,i'm pretty sure there were more than that."

"I'm counting from the first time we went to sleep together onward since I couldn't keep track on the initial time we kissed." Shinji said.

"You know when I first met you I didn't think you were a romantic."Asuka commented offhandedly.

"Because I wasn't,i thought this kind of thing was stupid and pointless and useless." Shinji said. "Thought I still think Suzuhara is fucking stupid when it comes to love."

"That stooge really is the worst,even your self-defeating self managed to get a hint."Asuka said somewhat joking and somewhat serious.

"Then again,I'm pretty sure Hikari isn't quite so forward as to request a kiss from Touji,besides I don't think their relationship would go well like that." Shinji said.

"You think so?"She asked.

"Yeah,I've known them since I was five remember?"Shinji said. "They've liked each-other for a while they just can't admit it because they're both afraid they'll lose one of their oldest friends."

"Yeah,they're idiots the both of them." Asuka joked. "I just seem to attract idiots."

"In more ways then one." Shinji joked with a sly smile.

"Baka pervert." Asuka said with a smile.

* * *

The same holographic conference room that had been often used for the meetings Gendo Ikari had with Seele was now ironically being used against them.

_"In the end we simply can't afford the costs necessary to aid you in this endeavor Ikari Gendo. It is not a lack of will simply a lack of a transportation method,the Atlas is not ready for such operations."_ Eugene spoke,his name marked with 'Sound only' underneath it.

"I see.."Gendo said. "Even so,whatever aid you can get from within the Japanese military will be greatly appreciated and might prove the breaking point in Seele's plans."

"_We will do our best, so that mankind may continue their individual existence."_ He said,Gendo nodded. His eyes trailed to the clock.

"I am afraid that is all we shall have time to discuss today,i have prior obligations to attend to." He said.

_"Very well, may our plans come to fruition in soon time Ikari Gendo."_ The man in question simply nodded and hummed in agreement as the image faded from view, he rose from his seat and left the room,being greeted by the old professor.

"Fuyutsuki-sensei"He greeted as he put on his coat. "I will be leaving the base to you for the evening.

"Oh,is that so?" He asked. "I was not made aware you had anything to attend,another meeting?"

Gendo shook his head. "No,i have a date with the doctor."

"Finishing a meeting 5 minutes early to leave for a date,how quite unlike you."Fuyutsuki said in a teasing tone he had not used in years. "Could it be that you are beginning to grow attached to the doctor."

"Perhaps."Gendo admitted. "But she cannot eclipse Yui's spot in my heart."

"Not surprising,have fun anyhow." Fuyutsuki said.

"You as well."He said as he headed toward the door. "oh,and the budget reports are today."

"You sly bastard,you planned all of this didn't you?!"Fuyutsuki asked in indignant rage, being responded by only the laughter of his superior. "And Katsuragi called in for her break today as well..."

* * *

Having drinks with Ryoji Kaji,Misato figured, had been the best decision she'd made in a while.

"And then..."She giggled .".and then Asuka feel on her ass when trying to follow Shinji's moves!"

Kaji himself gave a slight chuckle. "I can't believe those kiddos did so bad at synchronizing to each-other's movements."

"Oh,you should have seen Asuka when Rei did it better than her,she got_ pissed_."Misato said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Katsuragi." Kaji said.

"Yush?"She asked,slurring her words.

"I think you're drunk." He said,taking a casual sip out of his own drink.

"Ya think?"Misato asked with an incredulous laugh. "I'm damn sure I'm drunk! And you should be too!"

"Someone has to drive us home Misato,and your driving is bad enough when you're sober you know?"Kaji said,setting aside his drink.

"When did you become reshponsible."She asked,once again slurring the more difficult word at the end.

"I suppose it comes with adulthood." He answered a bit too seriously to the shit-faced Misato. "Sorry for being boring."

"No,ish good,i like reshponsible men."She said,taking another sip out of her drink. Kaji smiled.

"Is that so?"He asked somewhat teasingly.

"Ye..."She said,leaning her head against the counter.

"I'm going to have to carry you again aren't I?"He asked. She nodded. "You really are hopeless Katsuragi."

* * *

Kaworu looked onward at the helicopter that carried within it the fragment of the spear of Longinus, he felt it's presence resonate in the metaphysical world, like a shining beacon in a land of poorly lit souls like those of the Lilim.

If he wished it he could easily destroy them all,use the nail to destroy Nerv's evangelions and become one with his father,but he had good reason not to. _Mankind's survival is my utmost priority after all,no matter which form it comes in._ In the end whether it were his brothers that won or the Lilim it was irrelevant to him,his plans would proceed either way.

With a hop he jumped off the top of the roof,slowly hovering to a stop with the aid of his AT field as he paid no mind to the helicopter's landing. He had a new objective to complete as it stood.

"Keel!"He called out as he entered the house. "Keel,you are aware that I am an Adamite,yes? I know that you're in this house,your soul is faint not non-existent."

The man left his bedroom with an annoyed grunt. "What do you want Nagisa?"

"A plane ticket if you would please." He requested.

"A plane ticket?"Keel asked with wide eyes. "For what purpose?"

"I've grown bored of this ugly villa."Kaworu said. "I would like to explore the world of the Lilim a little more before I am sent on my final mission. Surely it would not hurt for you to allow me so?"

"You are a fool if you believe I will allow you to continue with these petty frivolities!"Keel bellowed, Nagisa simply pulled out some earwax.

"Do not be so loud Keel,my senses,as per your own design,are perfect." He said. "And I do not quite believe that you have a choice if I do decide I want to explore the world. After all,there is no weapon within a 5000 kilometer radius that can actually harm me since you have sent off the third bastard you call 'evangelion' to have a little trip to land of the rising sun. It's just a small trip."

"Where to?"Keel asked in visible irritation.

"I wish to know more about those that will be my undoing,the Lilim in Tokyo-3."Kaworu said.

"You will not reveal our plans if you are to go there."Kaworu actually laughed at this.

"What reason could I possibly have to do so? My final goal is completion is it not? It would be counterproductive to inform the only possible obstacle in my path of my true nature." The angel-boy said.

"Fine!"Keel spat out. "You will be allowed in Tokyo-3,but we will keep close surveillance on you, we have eyes and ears everywhere."

"That much is acceptable,furthermore,could I also have my piano sent over?"The look that Keel gave him was one that was capable of striking fear into the heart of any man. "well,now that I think about it...i could just buy one there."

* * *

Gendo sat down and read the menu.

"You aren't late."Ritsuko said as she read her own.

"No."He answered.

"That is unusual."The doctor added.

"Yes."The commander answered.

"So..."She said. "what's the next job you have for me?"

The commander lowered his menu,rising a slight eyebrow. "I Believe I do not understand ."

"Well you normally don't treat me to something nice,much less arrive on time when you do so I'm assuming that besides the Type II Evas,the DES system _and_ the AAA program you're going to add something more to my workload"

"You are misunderstanding the purpose of this outing." Gendo said. "It's purpose is not to add onto your workload but to congratulate you on your work thus far."

Their drinks arrived,the doctor was quick to take a sip of her's.

"I don't believe you." She said,one legged crossed over the other, Gendo shrugged.

"In the end your belief is not necessary."Gendo said. "I think I'll be taking the steak,it sounds nice."

"It's also cliched." Ritsuko said,intervening for once in her life in one of the commander's decisions and doing so mostly on a whim.

"I suppose you are right,in such an occasion a bit more frivolity is not totally uncalled for."Gendo said,surprising the doctor in his agreement. " I suppose I will let you make the choice doctor."

"How unusually kind of you commander."She said with a small smile. "One would almost think you are planning something."

"Perhaps I am."He said in a more jovial tone. "But perhaps I am not,who can truly know beside myself?You should live more in the moment."

"Hypocritical words coming from a man who lives in the future to repair his past." Ritsuko commented.

"Hypocrisy does not change the merit of my message,does it now?"He asked.

"I suppose it does not. I will take your advice to heart and simply try to live in the moment."

The waitress came and they both requested their meal,Gendo choosing the same as the doctor as he had promised to do, an western style of cuisine that was unusual to see in Japan.

"How go things?"The commander asked.

"One of my cats is sick, my grandmother isn't sure he will make it." Ritsuko said,taking a spoonful of food as she did.

"Why not send it to a veterinary?" He asked.

"Such things are expensive post impact and while my salary is big it's not quite so much that I can afford the expenditure for the surgical procedure as well as housing my grandma and the costs my own apartment." She said.

"Irrelevant,if necessary I may arrange the funds." He said as he took food to his mouth. Delighting in it's magnificent taste.

"I Wouldn't want to impose." Ritsuko said.

"It is the least I may do to a lover." Gendo said. "Not to say that such a thing would hardly impact my bank account,as it stands it is only in use to fuel our dates and Shinji's groceries."

"You gave a 14-year-old access to your bank account?"Ritsuko asked in disbelief.

"I Gave Shinji access to my bank account,there is much of a difference." Gendo said.

"Maybe less than you'd think, he came to me speaking about the third child when she first arrived." She said. Gendo scoffed.

"It's to be expected that he would be physically attracted to a girl his age when living with her,in the end his attraction will not move past that." Gendo said.

"Let's just hope we don't have any unexpected surprises,shall we?" Ritsuko joked. But Gendo's eyes actually widened. He had not taken that matter into consideration at all. "That is unless you already want to be a grandparent."

"I had not taken this into consideration..."Gendo said in clear shock,Ritsuko actually laughed at this.

"Don't worry,they hate each-other too much for that but if it would give you some peace of mind I can arrange to have some contraceptives sent to the quarters." Ritsuko said to which the commander nodded.

"It is for the best, we can never predict the actions of hormonal teenagers."

"I wonder if you mean your son or Sohryu."She joked. "If the Sub-commander's stories are anything to go by, you were quite a menace in your younger years, and he does take after you more so than her."

He nodded. "Yes,i was foolish. But Shinji thankfully takes after my less foolish self."

"You never know."She said with a slight grin.

"I suppose I do not."

* * *

Travis sat at a computer terminal with a bored look to his face, the underground section of Olympus was certainly advanced but one could not say it was entertaining, doubly not so for someone like him who understood very little of the complicated scientific mess that made up the base's underground portion.

Overground wasn't much better really,besides the occasional cute maid all there was were the family of Drache,which wasn't a very extensive list of people,most of which were also incredibly boring individuals.

Then his phone rang,a familiar number.

"Hello,hello!"He greeted in a smooth Japanese. "How are you my friend?"

_"I am good, in fact you could say more so than usual."_Tashiro replied from the other end.

"Oh...what's the matter?" Travis greeted. "I'd ask if you got laid but you're one of those one girl type of guys and the wife wouldn't like it if you went around having fun."

From the sound that followed Travis could almost hear the rolling eyes of the Japanese general.

"_No,i have better reasons for being pleased. I have managed to ensure the support from some other members of the old military guard,not just against SEELE but against NERV's successors as well_"A smile spread itself over Travis' features.

"No way!You got the old coots like you to agree to go against their own government's wishes?" He asked in an incredulous tone.

_"Many of us are not pleased with the way this country is headed,abandoning the military for the sake of funding Nerv even more."_He said with a noticeable edge to his voice.

"Well, my friend, it only works in our advantage!"Travis declared. " Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"_Yes,i would like if you gave me all the information you have on Akira Kaji." _He said.

"Akira?..."Travis said in a breathless whisper. "Damn... Akira uh?Haven't heard his name in years."

"_So you're aware of him?"_ The general asked.

"Aware?I shot the damn guy..still regret not saying no to that mission to this day." Travis commented. "Well,the past's the past,if I can just know why is it that you want information on the long dead?"

_"His brother has been snooping around where he is not supposed, not to say that I know of Akira's own exploits in the early 2000's."_ The general said,Travis' eyes widening.

"A brother uh...now that I didn't know he had." Travis commented.

"_He works for NERV,Ryoji Kaji if I'm not mistaken, I wouldn't expect to find much information about him however, he is the secretive type."_ The general warned.

"Oh,don't worry. I'll get you all the information you need on Akira and some on Ryoji to add onto the pile."Travis said before he hung up the phone. "Ryoji Kaji uh...now that's something I ought to find out more about."

* * *

"Thanks again Kaji.."Misato said as he lay her down on the couch once again.

"Don't mention it Katsuragi,I'm just happy to help."He said. "Well,I've got to go, have work to get done tomorrow I'm afraid."

As he turned around to leave she pulled at his sleeve,much like she had done a week before. "don't go.."

"You're drunk again Katsuragi." He said.

"That's because I'm a coward who can't say her true feelings when she's sober!"She said,seeming mad at herself. Kaji sighed.

"Look...I'm not gonna lie,i would love to stay but.." He didn't get to finish his sentence before she interjected.

"Because you have work right?...of course it is."She said,her tone depressed and downtrodden.

"No,it's not because of that."He said. "It's because I know that in the morning you won't be able to forgive me if I do something so stupid,and you'd be right not to."

"Then just stay..."She asked. "We don't have to do anything. Just..please."

Kaji considered it for a moment, looking at the door and then at his work phone...he turned off the latter and picked up Misato from the couch. "If I'm gonna be staying over I'll need this couch so let's get you somewhere more comfortable shall we?"

* * *

Rei was jealous,this was not a common emotion for the blue haired girl,it was a powerful emotion,one that she rarely had ever since she had been made incomplete. But none the less she was jealous of the relationship between her brother and pilot Sohryu. Not because she held romantic affection for either of them, no, she was jealous of the relationship itself. For some reason she felt like she wanted something like that as well.

They seemed to understand each-other,to care about each-other and comfort one another.

"_All i've ever had was Nerv.."_ Makinami's voice echoed within her ears. It felt distant and yet it made her heart beat a thousand times too fast. "She would understand."

And yet,Rei was afraid. Afraid that perhaps she would ruin the first female friendship she'd had because of her odd and irregular feelings for her fellow pilot. Feelings a half-human like herself should never feel, things reserved for _real_ people not...not dolls like her.

Not to say...she would perish,that was the nature of the plan of the commander,she would perish in third impact and be unable to return, leaving Makinami alone...Makinami had been already left alone once before and it had hurt her deeply,Rei did not wish to bring this pain onto her friend once again, she didn't want it to happen.

And yet,the selfish part of her that remained wanted to be happy with Makinami as well. "I really am a fool..."

* * *

The soft clicking of heels on the ground could be heard as the chairwoman of the Chinese government walked through an empty graveyard in the dead of night. She might seem to those who did not know her that she was lost, in truth however,she was simply hesitant. Her nails,short as they were,dug into the flesh of her palm with enough strength to nearly draw blood.

With a few more steps she ascended into a slightly more elevated part of the graveyard. Moving to kneel silently before a pair of graves. She had not brought flowers, that was not what someone like her did. In truth she had not even brought words.

What did one even say?What use were words to the dead?None,that was the answer,the dead were simply that,dead. They did not think or hear or hate or love. No,the dead were dead,that was simply their state of being.

"In the end...it was not worth the cost."She said. "This world,this country, it wasn't worth the cost."

A long sigh. "But I suppose you know as much,don't you? Well,you would if you were alive."

In the end she just felt stupid, she had never visited their graves,why now of all days? Perhaps she was growing soft,and she was barely in her forties. _Must be the age getting to me._ She commented bitterly within the confines of her own heart.

"Since I'm here you can't resent me if there is an after life right?"She asked,not that she truly believed in such things. "Well,i suppose if there was one you wouldn't bother to feel resentment for someone like myself."

Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking brought about by the pain of loss...well,she didn't truly know and she didn't care.

Visiting graves was for the sake of the living after all.

* * *

Night had fallen once again and Shinji and Asuka were in her bed. Or,Shinji supposed,it was safe to assume it was _their_ bed now.

"Hey Asuka."He whispered lightly,her eyes turning to face him. "Does your nose still hurt?"

She chuckled softly. "You're still worrying about that a week after the fact?"

He nodded. "Yeah...sorry."

"You've said it a thousand times already,i get it."She said,somewhat exasperated.

"Sorry."He said again, berating himself mentally for saying it again,Asuka just found it funny.

"It barely hurts anymore even when I touch it Baka,it probably wasn't even broken in the first place. You are just overreacting." She said,gently reaching out her hand and wrapping it around his.

"Sorry...it's just that I don't want to see you hurt."He said with a downcast expression. "Much less by my hand."

"It's fine my baka." She said. "Just sleep."

"Thanks Asuka.."He said as he drifted off into sleep. Asuka smiled, wasn't he the one who was supposed to have difficulty sleeping?Well,she supposed he was making it up for all those years he hadn't slept so well.

His expression while he slept was utterly peaceful when he was her, almost as if all the worries of his waking hours simply faded away and left nothing but peace and quiet behind.

"Ich liebe dich." She whispered,her heart hammering in her chest at the words she knew he wouldn't hear in his sleep.

* * *

AN:More sweetness from our favourite couple that's coming before they finally get tortured in ACT 3 and beyond,the poor kids.

Anyhow,OMAKE!

* * *

_Rei is fucking ignored...again_

Rei was a proficient swimmer, this much was known to all those who knew her,even so that did not mean she was above drowning,like most proficient swimmers she also did some pretty stupid mistakes sometimes. But since the other pilots were there that wasn't a problem,they would save her right?

"Pilot Sohryu!Pilot Ikari!"She shouted. "I am drowning!"

No...nothing,it appeared that the two lovebirds were simply staring deeply into eachother's eyes. Sweet,yes,but not great when she needed one of them to pull her out of the water.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP HAVING EYE SEX AND HELP M-"Sadly Rei did not get to finish her sentence as water lodged itself into her lungs, blocking her airway.

That was the day Rei discovered that an AT field could save you from drowning more than your own family did.

"This is why i hate humanity"She said as she coughed out water.


	25. Act II ch3-Talk of gods and family

_**AN:A chapter with more secret stuff,including an explanation of Seele's motivations and Kaji finally getting introduced into the truth. Very exposition Heavy though,sorry about that.**_

_**Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

Ryoji Kaji took a deep breath as he entered the office of Gendo Ikari,the disc of truth as he deemed to call it in his hands. Carefully he placed it on the table. The commander looked at him,a smirk growing on his face.

"I see that you have discovered..the truth."He said, Kaji's eyes narrowing as he nodded in response.

"I want you to take me down there."Kaji said,not a hint of his usual casual persona in his voice. No, this was Kaji the soldier, Kaji the agent, Kaji the man who'd discovered too much shit for one man to handle all at once without prior warning.

"There are conditions."Ikari informed him, Kaji shook his head in annoyance.

"I know that,I'm not stupid." he said. "I think I'm on your side, if what you said in the disc was true."

"As you are well aware the information I gave you was risky." Gendo said. "A few things were purposely meant to misinform you in case you were to take this to Seele,but the gist of it is correct."

Kaji nodded. "Then take me down there."

Gendo rose from his seat and headed toward the door with a casual step,a hand in his pocket. Kaji looked at him weirdly, the commander looking back at him.

"Well..what are you waiting for?" Gendo asked. "We do not want to keep a god waiting,do we?"

* * *

The trip that headed down toward terminal dogma felt inhumanely long.

"Heaven's gates are opening."A booming automated voice could be heard as yet another of the many fortified entrances made themselves open. And then,finally,they reached the very bottom. And there stood something that terrified Kaji beyond all mortal measure.

A being with a mask with the image of many eyes,white as snow save for the orange blood that flowed from a wound in it's chest and of a size that was truly titanic,even larger than an Eva. Kaji's eyes narrowed.

"So this is what caused second impact 15 years ago...Adam."Kaji said, Gendo shook his head.

"No,Adam is in our possession, yes. But who we stand before is not Adam."He said. Kaji turned to look at the commander with shock in his eyes.

"It is not?"Kaji asked in genuine disbelief,the commander answered with a nod.

"While the council informed you otherwise what stands before us is not the same being that started second impact 15 years ago. But the one that begun the first." Gendo said.

"The first?...I was under the impression that the first was just a cover story for the meteor impact."Kaji said.

"In part,it is. But it is fitting that the first impact and the second be made by two such similar beings. Adam is the father of the angels,you are aware of this much,correct?"He asked. Kaji nodded.

"Yes...and as far as I know the reason we were being attacked by the angels is because we want the super solenoid engine inside Adam,to create infinite power." Kaji said, Gendo actually laughed at this.

"Seele's lies never cease to surprise me."He said with a hint of humor. "Say,Ryoji Kaji. If the Angels came from a primordial father what is not to say that we too did not?"

Kaji's eyes widened as he looked at the being in-front of him. "You mean to say that this being..."

"Indeed,we call her Lilith,mankind's primordial mother."Gendo said. "As the angels are capable of infinite power generation through the utilization of the S2 engine so is mankind capable of infinite potential through the power of it's nature as the descendants of Lilith,the power of self determination. The fruit of knowledge."

"So this is it...what our god looks like."Kaji said. "Why does she look..wounded?"

"Over a billion years ago,when first impact occurred,Lilith struck the lunar surface. Such an impact was enough that it damaged her method of arriving on this planet, and with it,the lance of Longinus." The commander said.

"That thing you went to retrieve from Antarctica?"Kaji asked, Gendo nodded.

"Indeed,that was Adam's lance,not Lilith's. Hers was destroyed,split into 6 pieces on earth and 6 more on the moon." Gendo said. "The Lance of Longinus ensures that only one being like Lilith and Adam,the so called seeds of life,can spread their seed on a planet's surface. With Lilith's destroyed Adam's was the one to activate,sealing him away."

"Until Antarctica,and second impact." Kaji commented with disbelief.

"Indeed. When the lance was given to Adam once again it roused his sleeping spirit and caused second impact,it was also used to stop it from reaching it's final completion,the elimination of all Lilim life and the creation of a planet fit for Angelic habitation." The commander continued. "However,the lance of Longinus was not the only thing found within the moons in which these beings arrived, with them too came the spears of Cassius. During first Impact the spear of Cassius that arrived with Lilith attempted to stop her ascension into creating a perfect world for her descendants,it succeeded,but from the blood that flowed from her wound the primordial soup of life that allowed humans to evolve came about."

"So that's why this Lilith is injured,that spear skewered her..and what happened to it afterwords?" Kaji asked.

"We are not yet aware. The prevailing theory is that it is still binding the flesh of Lilith to this day. However,shortly after the second impact Lilith started to grow even weaker." Gendo explained. "That is why the council is so worried about delays in the human instrumentality plan,they require Lilith to complete it."Gendo said.

"The human instrumentality project...why would they need Lilith?..Human instrumentality is the ascension of mankind into a unified group,the end of war and conflict." Kaji said, Gendo nodded.

"Yes,they do not lie when they say as much. They simply lie about the methods through which they will achieve this perfect ascension of mankind. They plan to unify all souls under Lilith."

Kaji's eyes widened. "That would be nothing more than...than genocide."

The commander nodded. "Yes,this would destroy mankind as it is and recreate it into a perfected,unified race of beings,the peek of our evolutionary potential."

"And...your plan to stop this?"Kaji asked. "You said you had a plan to stop the human instrumentality plan in the disc,even if you didn't go to detail on anything important."

"There exist three plans. Alef,Bet and Gimel."Gendo said. "The first would follow along much the same to Seele's plans,only with us ensuring that unit-01 was used in the third impact instead of Lilith, in such a case Unit-01 would become an ark for all souls to live through third impact before releasing them once again upon a newly destroyed world. A worse version of the event 15 years ago,but mankind would live."

"I think I'd prefer if that didn't happen." Kaji commented offhandedly.

"Yes and over the years so have I come to conclusion that this plan has too many risks for too little reward,living in hell or not living at all are barely different."Gendo said. "Plan Bet is an attempt at recreating the world before impact,with both the spears of Cassius and Longinus as tools to end the destruction brought about by Seele's machinations...Gimel is a last case scenario,a genocide of mankind that is lesser than the one Seele had planned." Gendo explained.

"I See...well,i don't want anyone to be getting genocided...amidst all this mess you guys seem like the only ones really worth fighting for so...i guess I've got no choice but to join you." Kaji said,the commander turning around and holding out his hand.

"Welcome to.."A sigh. "'the round table'."

"For some reason I have a feeling you didn't come up with that name." Kaji joked as he shook the man's hand.

"I most certainly did not,but for some reason it seems to have stayed."

* * *

"Clearing connections up to 2550,checklist turns out satisfactory."Maya reported.

"Continue on to third borderline." Ritsuko ordered.

"All checklists up until 2580 satisfactory."Maya said. "Beginning countdown to absolute borderline. 0.9,0.7,0.3,0.1; Absolute borderline cleared, Evangelion unit-01 is activated!"

"Synch ratio?"Ritsuko asked curiously.

"H-holding at...100% ma'am!"Ritsuko's eyes actually widened.

"Double check that if you'd please." She ordered, Maya nodded her head in response as she typed away.

"The magi give us a 0,00000000005% chance of error."Maya said,Ritsuko nodded.

"Shinji,your synch ratio is at 100%,that's a new record." She said. "And over a month since your last test as well,that much really surprises me."

"Is it really?"Shinji asked,smiling at the camera feed. "I suppose if you say so it must be...well,I'm happy."

"Good, we'll do a few more check ups just to see if things are working out alright and then clear you,sorry for bringing you here on a Sunday."Ritsuko apologized, Shinji just shook his head.

"It's fine,i understand." He said. "Besides,it does feel good to be back in unit-01 after a while, I missed the familiarity of it all. Even if I'd rather not have to be sent to battle again."

The doctor frowned as he spoke those words,she didn't want to have to send Shinji off to do battle..but he was truly their best pilot,their only hope in over half a dozen situations as well as the final link in the ultimate plan,it was in the end a necessary sacrifice.

"I'm really sorry things have to be like this Shinji."She said,the boy just gave a somewhat tired smile as he looked at the camera, Ritsuko could see the dishonesty in it.

"It's okay." He lied.

* * *

Shinji was still in his plugsuit and heading toward the changing rooms when he was suddenly hug-tackled from the back, there was only one person in his life that showed affection in such in an aggressive fashion.

"Hey Asuka."He greeted as she leaned in over his shoulder.

"Allo Baka-Shinji."She said. "How did your test go?"

Shinji gulped,this is what he'd been worried about. Asuka's pride was one of the most important things to her and right now it was very much at risk...even so,he'd promised he wouldn't lie. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm not gonna get mad or anything if it's low, you know?"She asked,causing Shinji's to widen a tiny bit.

"That's the problem..."He said.."Are you sure?"

"Just say it."She demanded with a hint of irritation.

He sighed. "100%"

"W-what?!"Asuka asked with an incredulous look to her face,her eyes as wide as saucers. "100%!?"

"Y-yeah,they even double-checked it."Shinji said,a frown overcoming Asuka's face.

"Damn it..."She curse.

"I'm sorry."Shinji apologized. Asuka removed herself from their hug,her fading warmth causing Shinji's worry to grow.

"It's...fine."She said,her eyes telling him quite clearly that her words were nothing more than a lie. He reached out for her hand. She just slapped it away.

"Asuka.."He called out.

"I'm fine!"She said,this more forcefully. "I don't need you to help me with everything Shinji!"

"Okay..."He relented with a hurt look "...I'll see you after I change?"

"Whatever!"Asuka nearly shouted. "Just go."

"I see...sorry."Shinji said before turning back.

* * *

Asuka was huddled in one of the chairs outside of the male's changing rooms for the pilots,her legs pulled up close to her chest and her head buried in her knees. She felt rather guilty right about then.

She'd hurt Shinji,he'd tried not to show it but she had,she knew it when she looked at his eyes. And she'd done it all because of her own stupid pride. And in the end what did she have to show for it?Nothing.

It wasn't like she wasn't aware he was the better pilot,he'd beat in her actual combat effective synchronization score,he'd beaten more angels than she ever had,he'd had to save her life multiple times and yet for some moronic reason she'd still been incredibly angry when he'd overcome her test sync score.

"The only idiot around these parts is you Asuka."She berated herself in a whisper. That small part of herself that told her that she would only be loved if she was the best was oddly silent now,almost as if it too was feeling guilty.

_"The same goes for me,i like you for you Asuka,not for the pilot or for the most beautiful girl at school,just for you." _Shinji's words echoed in her mind,making her feel another wave of self-hatred wash over her.

He cared about her,not because she was an Eva pilot but because she was herself, he cared about her despite the fact that deep down she was just a depressed little girl afraid of growing up. Despite of all of this...he cared,he cared enough to try and reach out to her and she'd pushed him away,because she was prideful and stupid and an idiot.

Her eyes looked at the door again,waiting for him to come out so she could apologize,and yet he had not. Maybe she'd arrived too late,maybe he'd already left and was mad at her. _Probably,he'd be right to._ She thought.

Then,as if brought about by her thinking,a can of juice was lowered next to her,right in the corner of her peripheral vision. Asuka looked up to see none other than Shinji handing her the drink...she recognized it. The same drink they'd had in the sunset in what had felt like an eternity ago. "Shinji.."

"I mean you say I'm stupid for being on the verge of crying over breaking your nose,but you hurt my feelings a tiny bit and you have that sort of expression."He said,a soft smile in his face. "Just what kind of rival are you?"

She took the drink,smiling down slightly at it as he sat beside her. "Rivals uh?I thought that was over,seeing as we're well..you know."

"You thought wrong then."He said,a confident smile that felt oddly foreign yet reassuring on his face. "I mean I have just beaten you by 18 points,your pride can't allow that,can it miss Sohryu?"

She smiled. This...this wasn't the real Shinji Ikari...well,that wasn't correct either,this was a part of Shinji Ikari as well...this was the confident and annoying first child that simply insisted on calling her by her last name. Oddly enough it was the first child now that was comforting her.

"You're right..."She said. "I can't allow that. From now on I'm gonna beat you for sure first child!"

"You better work hard,after all,to catch up with someone like me you'll need to work extra hard."He said,a joking edge to his voice that made her feel much more at ease.

"As if,you got lucky is all."Asuka declare in an overly the top arrogant way. "I am the great Asuka Langely Sohryu or did you forget?!"

He reached out his hand once again,this time she took it without a hint of hesitation,interlacing her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry."She said,thought it did hurt her pride.

"It's okay."He said with a warm smile. "I forgive you."

She leaned into him. "you're too damn nice to me."

* * *

Shinji walked into Akagi's office, such a thing would not have been uncommon perhaps an year ago,but nowadays it was a rarity that the two did see each-other for non-work related reasons. Mostly because the poor doctor just seemed to have more and more work with each passing day.

"Good morning ritz." He said,the woman giving him a smile in response.

"Good morning Shinji,I've got to congratulate you on those synchronization tests by the way,100% really is impressive,thought I do wonder what changed to make that happen."

"Maybe if you spent more time with me you'd know."Shinji joked.

"Oh believe me I would love to do that over having to deal with the bullshit I've got going on in my life a the moment."She answered.

"Maybe there's some way I can help?"Shinji asked,the doctor considered it.

"How much do you know about metaphysical biology?" The doctor asked.

"A fair amount and I try my best to learn,nothing on your level,much less mom's." Shinji said. "But I'll try my best."

"In some ways you're a lot like your mother."Ritsuko said.

"You knew her?" Shinji asked.

"Slightly,mostly so in passing and from less than reliable second hand sources." Aka,the elder and now dead doctor Akagi Shinji gathered. "She seemed like a nice lady."

"If she was maybe she wouldn't have abandoned me."Shinji said with a frustrated look to his face.

"It was her own choice and it's not my place to justify it, in the end all I can say is that sometimes people have their own reasons for doing things that we might not see at first."Ritsuko said matter-of-factually.

"I know that,i know why she left,but the selfish part of me still can't accept it,especially knowing that there was a way she could have stayed,the dummy plug nearly worked without her help." Shinji said. "If she was here..."

"In the end she might have been ahead of her time but no one can see the future, not even her."Ritsuko said. "Take it from someone who knows,even if you hate her it won't change much."

"Ironic considering you don't like your mother particularly much."He said.

"Exactly and I'm a bitter bitch." She said,Shinji rolled his eyes.

"You aren't a bitch Ritsuko."He said.

"You saying as much won't stop it from being true."She said.

"Bitchiness is a purely psychological concept and therefor no objective measure can be put on it."Shinji replied with a small smile.

"Well,how about this,the Ritsuko Akagi in my own mind is a bitch."She said, a tone of both humor and self-defeat in her voice.

"Well the Ritsuko Akagi in my mind isn't a bitch." Shinji replied, Ritsuko shook her head.

"Can we just work instead of discuss complex psychological questions that you have no right to know at that age?"She asked jokingly.

"As you wish boss."Shinji joked.

* * *

"Simulated stability is at 22%, I mean..it's better than nothing."Shinji said. The doctor pushing up her glasses with an amused snort.

"I'm pretty much sure that nothing would have been less disappointing."She said,taking a sip of her hot coffee as she did. "to fail short just out of the quarter mark point feels like a slap in the face In some ways."

"I heard you went on a date with dad yesterday."Shinji said. "How'd it go?"

"It was oddly nice,he's paying for the treatment of one of my cats." Ritsuko said.

"That's oddly generous of him,maybe he's starting to grow a liking to you as well."Shinji said,thought the sarcasm in his tone was not lost on the doctor. She just shook her head.

"I'm still not sure he's not just about to drop another ass-load of my work on my poor behind." Ritsuko said.

"You'd think if he was putting anything in your behind it would be after the date."Shinji joked, causing the doctor to look at him with a shocked expression.

"Shinji!"

"What,it's true isn't it?"He asked in a suddenly very innocent and very fake sounding tone of voice.

"It is but that doesn't mean you have to say it.."the doctor said with an exasperated sigh. "Talking about interpersonal relationships."

"That wasn't really what we were talking about but I will allow you to segue into that topic."

Shinji said to a much thankful doctor Akagi.

"How are you and Asuka doing?"Ritsuko asked, Shinji immediately going a bit red.

"Well uh...you know..."He coughed. "How did you even know in the first place?"

Ritsuko rose a curious eyebrow before realization hit her. "Wait know about what..don't tell me..did you two have se-"

"Of course not!"Shinji interjected before she could even finish her sentence. "I m-mean we're both 14 and not to say that we've just started dating,we're both new at this as well!"

Ritsuko was shocked. He and Asuka,dating,honestly,truly dating? She felt like it was some sort of joke that was going over her head,the declared rivals were in love. Was she living in a manga now?

"You and Asuka.."Ritsuko commented. "I see...since when?"

"Last week."Shinji said.

Ritsuko immediately pulled out a chair and sat on it. "You've got to tell me about it."

"Weren't you busy?"Shinji asked sarcastically.

" This is far more interesting than work."She said.

"Well..it was just last week,she asked me to kiss her and things just..developed from there I guess."Shinji said with a slight blush as he remembered that day's events,they still felt more like a dream than anything else.

"You seem happy."Ritsuko said with a small smile, Shinji nodded.

"I am..i really am, I've never..never had anything like this before."Shinji said.

"Well I'm happy ,but I have to be the one to warn you, love can be painful as well." Ritsuko said.

"I know...but I think,i really do think we care about each-other...she,she _understands._" Shinji said. "It's not just that of course,she's beautiful and smart and she cares about me."

A smile crossed Ritsuko's lips. _She understands uh?..I really do hope she does Shinji,you could use a strong helping hand._

"I...i haven't told father yet,i don't really know how to." Shinji admitted. "Everything about father just becomes more confusing every day."

"You'll have to tell him at some point,but holding off some things isn't so bad either." Ritsuko said. "He'll understand."

"Will he?"Shinji asked.

"Love is his very motivation for living." Ritsuko said. _Sadly not love for me._ She added within the confines of her own head.

"Maybe."Shinji said. "I never spoke to you much after my battle with the last Angel,did I?"

"No,you did not." Ritsuko replied.

"I'm sorry."He said,looking down in shame.

"Don't be, it's a heavy burden to bare." Ritsuko said.

"I know but..that doesn't really excuse ignoring you for a whole month,you or Misato." He said. "I'm really sorry."

"Like I said,i don't resent you." Ritsuko replied,Shinji shook his head.

"It's not about that,it just isn't fair!"He cried out. "I mean,you're always so kind to me even when I don't deserve it...why?Just...why?"

Ritsuko sighed as she looked at Shinji,his face downcast and on the verge of tears,it seemed that the effect having taken the pilot's life had yet to fade,maybe it never would. "Because I care. You're like...like a son to me I suppose."

Shinji walked over to the doctor and gave her a slight hug,sniffling into her clothes as he let tears fall..Ritsuko had only seen him cry twice before, this was..new.

"Shinji..."She whispered...her voice in a motherly tone as she brought a hand up to his hair. "It's gonna be alright."

"You're a really good person." Shinji said. "And...you didn't leave,not like mom. Please don't leave.."

"I'll do my best not to."Ritsuko promised. _A good person...uh?_ Ritsuko thought,the words just didn't sit right when referring to her. _Your definition of a good person really is weird isn't it Shinji-kun? _

* * *

As Kaworu Nagisa found himself back on the ground,now on the other end of the globe,he could not help but in some small way envy his elder brother in Arael. _Ah,to fly high above the heavens,away from all earthly issues, truly your position is one to envy._

Even so,Kaworu would not trade his Lilim form for anything else,he quite enjoyed the unique pleasures that could only come from existing as a Lilim. Greatest among which of course was music. He hummed the ode to joy as he went about the process of leaving the airport. Keel had,for some odd reason,decided to give him a commercial flight.

The comments on his appearance both inside the plane and outside it did put a bit of worry in the young angel's mind that his cover could be so quickly lost,but then again someone with red eyes and white hair was not very common at all. Most simply assumed he was an albino and were done with it. _Perhaps I should buy some contact lenses, white hair is abnormal but I may be able to find an excuse for it. Red eyes not so much._

He sighed, for all the good the Lilim did they seemed to create equally idiotic concepts like prejudice and racism. He certainly didn't miss the few disgusted looks thrown at him with a whispered 'Gaijin' as he advanced.

Nagisa wasn't foolish enough to believe that,despite his love for mankind,it was perfect. No,in many ways they were far more imperfect,both in body and in spirit than his own brethren. But that,that truly was fascinated him about the Lilim,they had persevered despite their imperfection.

With another soft step the Nephilim was soon outside the airport,the amazingly tall constructs of man that dotted the landscape of Tokyo-3 apparent before him, he breathed in. While the air was polluted it was not an issue for someone with a perfect body like himself and it only added to the feeling of civilization in the ultra-advanced city.

"Ah the works of man as they call it. Truly they are impressive when compared to those of my brethren, what god is perfection of body without the ability to create art and beauty such a this?"He asked himself as he advanced through the masses of people and into a taxi,the man that drove it gave him an odd look but after being paid didn't seem to pay much mind to his odd appearance or to the odd request to play classical music from such a young individual.

* * *

Maya Ibuki was,for once,not within either the confines of her own home or the underground base of the geofront but at a park,a pleasant little place in the center of Tokyo-3 that served to reconnect it's residents with nature.

Her reasons for being in such a picturesque and beautiful scenario were for familiar obligations,more specifically,her sister who would soon be arriving from overseas and had agreed to meet her there.

"Atago Onēsan .."Maya commented under her breath. She hadn't seen her sister in nearly an year.

"Yeah?"The person in question asked as she leaned in from the side,causing Maya to give a little surprised scream. Atago for her part just laughed, enough to start crying in fact, she wiped away a tear. "Oh,you should have seen your face."

Maya gave a pout. "That's not nice at all Atago-Nēchan!"

"It's not my fault you're such a scaredy cat Maya."She said as she leaned out. "How are you doing?"

"Well,i was doing well until someone scared the living daylights out of me."Maya said,crossing her arms and looking away. "Is that anyway to treat your little sister after so long?"

"Hey,you're the one who doesn't call." Atago joked as she sat down beside her sister. "It's good to see you again Maya."

"I'm glad to see again as well Nēchan."Maya said with a smile. "How's your work been doing?"

The elder sister rolled her eyes with an exhausted sigh. "Let's just say i'm glad it's over for now, moving around so much in Europe made me miss home way more than i thought i would."

"oh,talking about Europe,did you bring souvernirs?"Maya asked,a child-like wonder in her eyes. Atago looked away in mock indignace.

"Of course!What kind of shoddy big sister do you take me for?" She asked as Maya giggled slightly.

"Sorry for doubting you Nēchan."Maya replied jokingly before a rumble coming from Atago's stomach interrupted their conversation. "Seems like someone didn't eat at all."

Atago looked away,scratching the back of her neck. "H-hey,it's not my fault that these airplane companies have shitty food you know?"

Maya laughed, Atago likewise smiled throught her embarssement.

"Let's go eat something then Nēchan."

* * *

"Why is that mankind cannot remember the womb from which it comes?" The chairman asked. "The answer to this question is simple,because in the womb man is the closest to perfection he can truly be,not yet touched by the perversions of the world created by man. If it were to remember such a perfect time then it would simply not wish to live,content with the perfection of non-existence."

"And that is why mankind must be changed into a perfect form,only through this can it reach the peek of it's evolutionary potential"Seele two said as he moved forward his rook. "This can only truly be achieved if mankind is brought to it's true form,it's perfected form."

"The form that was given onto it by Lilith and that which it could not truly reach. Mankind is sinful because it is born without her consent,a remnant of her blood. And the only way to deal with unruly children is to discipline them."Keel said, moving forward a pawn.

"And the only method through which mankind learns is destruction. It was proven when it required two world wars and the threat of mutual annihilation to stop the third." The other said, capturing a rook with a bishop.

"And yet there are those who believe there can be no creation through destruction." Commented keel as his queen moved forwards.

"The nameless ones of 2007,and Gendo Ikari." Seele 2 said,moving forward a pawn which Keel captured with his last rook. "They are a bothersome pest, but bothersome is all they are,human instrumentality is at hand. No false prophecies can avoid that."

"The issue with this is that they do not see the scripture of the dead sea as valid,no,they believe more in their own ideal of morality,nothing but unscrupulous fools unable to accept the truth of the reality in which they live."Keel commented,pawn taking pawn.

"But the words are written,man shall become one with Lilith if he is to use Eva. That is the fate that awaits us all,the ultimate perfect recreation under our primordial mother,not the foolish ideals of 'advanced evolution' that those without a name carry." Seele 2 said,bishop taking pawn. "Or the ideal of imperfect continuation of the foolish doctor Ikari."

"Yes,in the end their struggle will only delay the inevitable,third impact and with it the ascension of mankind into a perfect form. Much like this game,"Keel said,moving forward his queen. "..checkmate has already been called."

* * *

**AN:Small question. What do you think of Shinji now? Do you think he's become too much of a crybaby or do you find it justified? I'd love to hear your answers.**

**Anyway,hope you enjoyed,no Omake this time.**


	26. Act II ch4-A kiss under fading light

A man sat in a restaurant near the sea,eyes turned toward the ocean as he took a bite out of his food. The place at which he ate was not one in which you would expect to find a man either of his age or of his status,but there was a certain nostalgic feeling to it that kept the man coming back.

Perhaps weirder even was the fact that by presidential order the place had been ordered empty,with only the man sat in it's many ocean-side tables. That was until another man joined him,one younger than him by a few years only and the president of the United states of America.

"Well Starlit, you better have a good reason as to why I'm here in California to meet with you instead of Washington." President Alfred Thompson said, his voice having a tone of annoyance to it that was not so uncommon to hear when he was forced to do something out of his comfort zone, but the man who had been there by the name of Jackson starlit didn't really much give a damn.

"Do you ever wonder about the meaning to human existence?"Starlit asked casually as he took yet another sip of his soup,and though he certainly knew that it did not taste as good as it had in his younger years it still brought back very good memories.

"That doesn't answer my question but if it'll get me rid of you faster than sure starlit,yes,like everyone else on the planet I have." The president said,once again with his voiced laden with annoyance at the man that had summoned him there. Wasn't the president the one supposed to be summoning his treasurer and the not the other way around?

"I wonder what conclusions you've reached about that,the meaning of human existence." Starlit said,the president giving an annoyed huff in response.

"What does it matter to you?"He asked with an edge to his voice that clearly showed his displeasure. "Just get to the point."

"Always so unwilling to go into discussions about human nature,how quite unlike a politician."The older man said. "Then again,it was that cynicism that got you the electoral vote."

"That and the hatred of the public, get to the point."Alfred asked once again.

"Very well. Not far from here is Nerv LA as you're aware."Starlit said,his eyes turning toward the distant city,barely seen in the edges of the horizon.

"You've brought to speak about Nerv."Alfred commented in disbelief. "You brought me all the way across the country to talk about Nerv-Los Angels?!"

"Control yourself,the matters of which I wish to speak are secretive in nature and better not spoken in the halls of Washington,there are those with eyes everywhere." He said.

"If they have eyes in Washington what makes you think they won't have here?"Alfred asked.

"It's simple,the sort of men who put eyes in Washington assume that because they have eyes in Washington they have eyes everywhere and in a truly ironic twist end up with eyes in many less places then they should have." Starlit said. "It is simple human psychology."

"Fine, what is so secretive that you had to take me to a restaurant in the middle of California to speak about?" The president asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nerv-Los Angeles is to be chosen for the testing cite of the new Eva-04,is it not?" He asked,the president nodded in response.

"Yes,there's been requests to make quite a show of it. The world's first fully autonomous Evangelion being American is truly a great achievement."Alfred said. "Elaborate on why that is important."

"This test...it's playing god, what will happen is not a great victory for America but a defeat of the likes we have never seen before. Not since New York was submerged under the sea."Starlit said.

"How so?"Alfred asked. "Even if it fails,there's something to be said about 'American ingenuity in our continued attempts to pursue progress', the PR department can fix whatever the issue is if I managed to come up with something this quickly."

"I don't think most will care about 'American ingenuity' when the 2 million residents of Los Angeles are dead." Starlit said. Alfred nearly laughed.

"Are you stupid or something?"He said,rising from his seat. "Look,i don't have time to deal with your neuroses,in 3 months the presidential campaign is starting and I plan on getting reelected without riots in the streets so if you'd please,I've got places to be."

"You believe in Nerv..and yet it was in an attempt to harness the true power of the super solenoid theory that the tragedy of 15 years ago happened." Starlit said as the president was already leaving, the man seemed to freeze at the mention of second impact.

"What did you just say?"Alfred asked.

"Oh,weren't you aware? The source of this 'Autonomous' power is none other than an S2 engine much akin to the one who caused the Katsuragi expedition's disaster." Starlit said. "And that disaster lead to second impact...and that second impact took my wife."

Alfred turned around to look at his brother-in-law. "I didn't know this was personal."

"It is."Starlit assured. Alfred sat down opposing him once again, the president seeming to fade away as he was replaced with the brother to Katia Starlit,formerly know as Katia Thompson before her marriage.

"So you're certain about this?"Alfred asked. The other man nodded.

"One hundred percent sure."He said,a tone of certainty to his voice.

"What..what can be done?Even with my power..."Alfred said.

"Order the experiment be done elsewhere, there are already concerns from some parties about the safety of such a thing considering the events in the artificial evolution laboratory years ago."Starlit said. "Nevada for example would only see us loose some military and Nerv personnel."

"I suppose I can try. Don't expect much."

"Do not worry,those within power are wise enough to know when not to flex their authority,the will see it as just yet another 'unpredictable action'."

Yes,that was the nature of those in power,they were always foolish to believe their power was unfading and all reaching when,in truth,it was neither.

* * *

A dozen missiles were let loose from motorized vehicles,soaring through the air before they were promptly evaporated by a beam of pink light. Two automated tanks advanced,their software giving them the command to fire,only for their shells to have no effect on the target they struck,again a beam of light,smaller than the last, evaporated the tanks.

Mo Wei looked at the screen with mild interest,the radio chatter that came with such an operation fading into the back of her mind, she was barely aware of it. All she knew was that the test was going well, it was to be expected of course, with no angel to threaten their systems this new Atlas was proving itself just as capable as the last,and the quick progress with which the team at the society worked ensured that it was,in fact,even better.

"I hope you are pleased with the results."Tashiro spoke from beside her,the woman's eyes snapping over to his position, she'd nearly forgotten he was there what with his silence and all.

"They prove that you are not incompetent if nothing else. The machine will serve as an adequate mass production model." She said. "And your funding will be increased accordingly,of course."

"A new mark II model is already within the developmental stage and may be ready for initial prototype construction by the end of the year." Tashiro said. "This would,of course, not intrude with the other projects we've previously discussed."

She rose a curious eyebrow. "So soon? Truly your organization is more effective than I had given it credit for."

"Our super-computer's final stages of completion have only been recently completed,it is natural that our effectiveness would increase tenfold." Tashiro said. "Nonetheless we are still not working at full capacity, Seele greatly hinders our progress."

"It is good then that Seele's plans will come crashing down around them soon enough." Mo Wei said in a confident tone of voice. "The very fact I am infiltrated within them proves as much."

Tashiro nodded and returned to his silence. The man was an odd case among the few members of the Japanese military she knew,his stoic personality was only half the picture, it was perhaps his wit that surprised her most. Behind the face of a man who seemed like his best strategy would be to lob a few bombs at the target and hope it died was in fact a cunning strategist with a brilliant political mind.

It also brought her no end of surprises to hear of the achievement's the blonde American that accompanied him had achieved over the last decade, the list given to her by the Societas Eruditorium had surprised her at just how large a kill-count the man had,he seemed to be able to do it all while making each and every single one of those deaths seem like nothing but mere accidents or pinning them on some other,rival, group.

It made her very glad that she had these men as her allies, they were the only people who could truly bring about an end to the machinations of their enemies. Seele,the very word nearly brought bile to her mouth, her hatred of them was only roused further whenever they spoke about their rhetoric, it was enough sometimes to make her truly wish she could simply grab their necks and squeeze them until they fell limp beneath her fingers.

Unfortunately this was out of her reach,at least for now. Her eyes turned back toward the screen.

The Atlas was only the beginning,yes, the beginning of her country's ascension into true greatness,she would make her family proud,even if it would mean dousing the world in gasoline and lighting it on fire herself.

* * *

Most people did not want to be soldiers,most found such an idea to be utterly terrifying to it's very core,the idea that they could have their lives snuffed out at any moment from an errant bullet felt overwhelmingly terrifying to most. Kensuke Aida was not like most.

Perhaps he had something wrong in his brain but for Kensuke Aida the thought of piloting something like a tank or a plane or,in his wildest dreams, an Evangelion into battle brought him joy, few men heard of the common soldier but the tales of those who were exceptional? They stuck,one needed look no further than to the tales of men like Manfred von Richthofen and Simo Häyhä to see as much. Men that were celebrated even after their deaths,men even their enemies learned to fear and respect.

Kensuke wanted to be like those men,he wanted to be feared,to be respected. And yet no one would allow him to be.

"Come on." He begged for what felt truly like the millionth time in that day alone.

"For the last time,no Kensuke,i'm not giving you a recommendation as an Eva pilot,that's not even how things work."Shinji said, an annoyed look in his face.

Kensuke sighed. "Is there really nothing you can do?come on!"

"Even if there_ was_ something I could do,i wouldn't. You don't know how things really are like out there."Shinji said.

"How can I know how things are out like there if you wont give the chance to?"Kensuke asked, Shinji looked away with a sigh.

"That's exactly the point Kensuke." Shinji said. "I don't want you to know how it's like."

"But.."Kensuke began but was interrupted before he could speak any further.

"No buts Kensuke, i'm not recommending you as an Eva pilot and that's that!" Shinji said,this time more forcefully then Kensuke was used to . He wanted to say something, that it wasn't fair, that Shinji didn't really know how he felt. That he _needed _this,but his friend would only turn a blind eye at this and call it just him being a nerd.

But truly, really, it wasn't fair. Why should Shinji have to right to make a name for himself, to declare to the stars that he was Shinji Ikari and no one else, why should he have that right when Kensuke was not allowed that same right?

It frustrated him,it frustrated Kensuke that Shinji could only see things from his own perspective and no one else's. So what if he'd had a bad experience piloting Evangelion before? It wasn't as if his experiences were universal, Asuka seemed to enjoy piloting and he'd never heard Ayanami complain before, no. This was different, Shinji just didn't trust him, he didn't trust him to stand beside him with an Eva, fighting side by side. That was what this was, nothing to do with the selfless and heroic image Shinji projected,but his true,selfish, self.

"Fine!"Kensuke shot back after a few seconds of hesitation before stomping off.

He didn't understand, he couldn't. He was the first child after all,and the first child had everything Kensuke Aida had been denied in life.

* * *

Fuyutsuki Kozo was not a man with many friends, in fact, one could say that he truly had none if one were not to count commander Ikari among them, this was simply the sad state of the life of a man who had lost far too much over the course of his life.

But among the many things he had lost,the one which still pained him the most was Autumn,the beauty of that once great season had been replaced by the monotony of a constant summer,a season he had quickly grown to hate after an year of and whose unfading nature only roused his hatred for it.

If he never had to see another summer in his life it would still not be soon enough.

"Hey is that.."A man asked from behind. "i think it might be."

There was a soft touch on his shoulder and Fuyutsuki turned around, coming face to face with a man in his late thirties who looked oddly familiar,yet he still could not truly grasp where from. "Excuse me but..do I know you?"

"It's me Fuyutsuki-Sensei, Shirou!" The man said,recognition suddenly washing over the old man's face.

"From the class of 98?" The old professor asked. "It's been a long while..I'm glad to see you've survived the catastrophe of 15 years ago."

"Yeah,not just me but a whole bunch of folk in the class as well, do you remember Futaba?" He asked, Fuyutsuki nodded.

"A rowdy young lady if I'm not mistaken?"He asked with a hint of joking.

"Yup,that's the one,we got married last week!"He declared excitedly. "We're actually here on our honeymoon."

"An unusual place to visit for a romantic occasion."Fuyutsuki said jokingly. "Thought there's something to be said about the sunsets."

"Well we're actually thinking of moving here,you wouldn't believe how low the prices on the houses in the suburbs are what with these angel attacks happening."The man said, Fuyutsuki snorted.

"And you're not worried?"The old professor asked.

"Why should we? I mean,your organization,Nerv is it?It's done really good work Fuyutsuki-sensei."He said. "Well,if I'm not on time for our date the missus is gonna kill me,good to have meet you though sensei!"

"A pleasure as well."He said as the man left without much pause, a smile spread itself across the old man's features. "Truly I'm growing old."

* * *

Tick,tick,tick,tick. The clock seemed to go by painfully slowly as Misato Katsuragi looked at it with an anxious look, her date was late,as per usual. Well,to say as much wasn't entirely correct,as of late Kaji had actually been rather timely which served to worry her even more.

Maybe he'd grown tired of her?Maybe he'd been hurt,gotten in an accident? Those were the kinds of thoughts that had filled her mind after a mere five minutes, truly she felt desperate.

Then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist,followed shortly thereafter by a rough voice on her ear. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Katsuragi, work was hell today."

Misato tilted her head slightly,enough that a turn of the eyes put Kaji in her vision. "It's alright,you're still early by your standards." She joked.

"Ah,such words will surely break my poor heart." Kaji shot back in an equally joking tone as he let go off her waist,allowing her to turn toward him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good,better now that I know I didn't dress fancy for nothing."Misato said,Kaji smiled.

"Glad to not have disappointed." Kaji said,sitting down beside her. "I'll have whatever it is you're drinking."

"I'm actually not drinking tonight."Misato said, the man sitting beside her giving a look that questioned her sanity. "Hey,what's with that face?"

He gave slight chuckle. "Nothing,it's just...not so common."

"I decided to give you a chance to actually get wasted this time."Misato joked. "I'll be the one carrying you today."

"Trying to take advantage of me in a drunken state. How unscrupulous of you Katsuragi!" Kaji said,bringing a hand to his chest in mock indignation. Misato just hit him lightly in the arm.

"Don't be an ass. I'm trying to be nice to you."She said, Kaji smiled.

"Well, I gather that you'll also be paying for the date then?"He asked.

"You wish!"She said, Kaji just shaking his head with a smile.

"You'll be the death of my wallet woman." He joked.

* * *

The human instrumentality committee was assembled.

"_An unexpected situation has occurred."_ America said,his eyes trailing over to the other members of the committee which looked on either in muted and hidden worry or curiosity. _"The President has made a request that the test of Unit-04 be delayed."_

"_Delayed...for what reason?"_ The Chairman asked.

"_It appears that he is fearful of a failed activation,he has requested that it be moved to Nevada." _'America' said.

"_The sub-branch?"_ Alexei Artyomov, representing Russia, asked. _"This will delay the activation at the very least for another week,perhaps two."_

"_Such moves being played this late in the game." _'France' said. _"I fear the worse,truly I do."_

"_There is no need to be paranoid gentlemen." _Mo Wei said. _"The president does not have much public support, he probably just fears the worse. It's natural when such a flawed system like democracy is used._"

"_Are you insinuating something?"_ America asked with a narrowing of the eyes.

"_Merely that the American system of government is foolishly outdated for a world after the impact,even if your nation got the long end of the stick what with only loosing one city."_

"_Silence!"_ The chairman demanded. _"This is bothersome indeed,but as the representative of China has said there is no need to panic. The plan will proceed as expected,merely delayed by two weeks, such time is not an unfeasible one to wait."_

"_In fact,it might prove to be to our advantage." _The united kingdom said next. _"The mass production Evangelions will have more time for their preliminary testing before final completion."_

"_The time is indeed near."_ Keel said. _"The final rites are already being prepared,soon the safety of the womb of Lilith shall be ours once more and man shall be reborn as a species truly worthy of inheriting the mother earth."_

"_The end of all injustices is at hand."_ Mo Wei said. _"For mankind's ascension!"_

The chant flowed through the room and,unseen, Mo Wei smiled. _All according to plan._

* * *

Shinji and Asuka were on the train, it was first time they had been on one ever since _that_ particular 'incident' that had involved the first pilot getting an emergency visit to the ER and a permanent and quite nasty scar.

This time,however, Asuka was next to Shinji,in fact she was as close as physically possible to him,her arms wrapped around his as she leaned into him. Shinji had to admit that it felt nice,but it was also incredibly distracting. "W-why are you so close anyway?"

"The last time,if I had been close to you things wouldn't have gone badly."Asuka said.

"I wouldn't say so,we might just both have been hurt."Shinji said. "I'm glad it was me."

Asuka poked him in the stomach. "That's because you're a self sacrificing idiot!"

"Well if it's you I don't mind being self-sacrificing."Shinji said with an honest smile.

"Baka.."Asuka whispered as she snuggled her head into his shoulder. "Besides, don't tell me you're not enjoying this!"

"Of course I am,I'm just not used to you being so lovey-dovey in public is all." Shinji replied.

"Good,you should be glad to have the lovely Asuka Langley Shoryu as your girlfriend."She said in jest. Shinji chuckled slightly.

"And may I know why it is that the lovely Asuka Langley Shoryu wanted to go out today?"Shinji asked.

"Is it so weird that I want to go on a date with you Baka?"She asked,seeming a little offended. Shinji shook his head.

"Not really,i was just wondering if there was some sort of special circumstance." Shinji said.

"No,it's just because I like you, so be grateful."She said, Shinji smiled.

"I am, I'm really grateful that you're here with me Asuka."Shinji said,leaning his head into Asuka's.

"I'm happy to be here with you as well."She said,a smile in her face.

* * *

The mall this time was much more empty then the last time they had gone there, it was natural after all the city seemed to be hemorrhaging citizens each and every time an Angel attacked,which wasn't great for the local economy,yes,but it did mean less crowded public spaces,so that was a plus.

Asuka was,as per usual,dragging Shinji across the mall,thought this time with the added bonus of holding onto his hand as she did,so that was something. Adding onto that, she only had given him two bags of clothes to hold onto in the last hour, it seemed like she really did like him after all.

"What's with that stupid expression of yours first?"She asked, Shinji gave an amused chuckle.

"I was just thinking about how you've only given two bags in an hour,must mean you really do like me."He joked, Asuka rolled her eyes.

"You're exaggerating,i never gave you that much stuff to carry." Asuka said as she averted her eyes,aware of the magnitude of the lie she was telling.

"Yeah,sure you didn't."Shinji 'agreed' sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be getting more long term damage from the effort I put on my spine with your shopping trips than with that bullet."

"Don't complain so much."Asuka said. "I made Kaji-san carry way more stuff when we were in Germany."

"And now I know why he ran away from you."Shinji joked,though from the glare Asuka gave him he could tell he was stepping over the line "Sorry..."

She looked away with an annoyed huff. "Fine,fine. I'll forgive you this time."

"Thank you, what's next on our list of stores?"Shinji asked.

"Remember that underwear store I brought you to on that day?"Shinji nodded with a slight blush.

"Yeah,what about it?"

"That's where we're headed next."She said, Shinji's blush growing slightly at those words. "Don't get any ideas pervert!"

"Sorry!"Shinji said, shaking his head.

"So you were getting perverted ideas!"She said,giving a playful slap to the back of the head. "Pervert!"

Shinji nursed the spot she'd hit with a pout. "How mean Asuka-Chan,you hurt my heart."

"That would be Asuka-Sama for you Ikari Shinji!"She joked,both looking at each other for a second before laughing.

* * *

Shinji was once again forced to wait outside of the changing rooms as Asuka picked out even more underwear. _Who even needs that much?_ He asked himself. His eyes trailed toward the clock on the wall, only 15 minutes had passed but Shinji could have sworn it had felt like an hour at least, maybe more.

_Should have brought my SDAT..then again,I haven't been using it much lately_. Ever since he'd gotten together with Asuka he'd hadn't found any desire to listen to the old music player, to escape from the world for even a few minutes. No, his world was good now, it was happy. It had Asuka in it and Asuka made it seem like everything would be okay.

"Hey Shinji,can you come here a second."She asked. Shinji sighed as he rose to his feet.

"Need to ask me which looks better again?"Shinji asked from outside.

"Yup,and you better give me a real answer this time!"She said,Shinji rolled his eyes with an amused smile as he opened the curtain. What stood there was not expected, well that wasn't entirely true,he'd expected to find Asuka there,just not in her underwear.

Almost as if on reflex he covered his eyes. "Sorry,i didn't know you still hadn't changed!"

Asuka tilted her head slightly as she looked at him with a weird look. "I know,that's the point,i want you to see which would be better."

Shinji moved his hand away from his eyes as Asuka brought a pair of black underwear over the one she was already wearing,then a green one. "Which one do you think fits best Shinji."

"The—the first one."Shinji said with some embarrassment. "Black suits you."

"Thanks Shinji,i was thinking of taking that one anyway."Asuka said before she looked at him more intensely. "Hmmm,you need new clothes!"

"Me?"Shinji asked pointing at himself with wide eyes. "I've not really got much of a sense of style,most of my clothes are boring like this."

"That's exactly what I'm here for, let me get dressed and we'll go get something for you."She said. Shinji sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"I really don't need anything Asuka,I'm fine with just the clothes I have."Shinji said.

"Nope,you're getting new clothes and that's final."Asuka said in a tone that left little room for arguing unless he wanted to be sleeping on the couch today,or in his room,not that either sounded appealing at all.

"Fine,fine,you win."Shinji relented.

* * *

Maybe sleeping on the couch would have been worth it after all. "No,too boring,try the other ones."

"The other ones are just these with a slightly different color scheme Asuka."Shinji complained with a tired expression.

"Are you questioning my fashion sense first?"She asked, Shinji shook his head.

"No,I'm questioning your sanity."He joked. "But seriously speaking,this is getting tiresome you know?"

"Fine.."Asuka relented. "We'll just buy the ones you liked the most and be done with it."

"Well, can you go pay for them I have to go to the bathroom."Shinji said,averting his eyes as not to have her notice his lie.

"Fine,fine. Be quick about it though Ikari!"She said,grabbing the pile of clothes she'd picked for him and heading out toward the poor,poor underpaid worker that had to scan all the items. _My regards to you,brave soldier, your sacrifice will never be forgot._

* * *

About an hour later they were at that spot again,that same bench overlooking the city which they had visited when Asuka ran way during their training against the twin angels of music and dance. The soft glow of the fading sunlight made the entire place look very romantic.

Asuka leaned against the railing,looking out toward the city. "This is Tokyo-3...I never thought I would see it as anything more than a bothersome place where I was forced to interact with people I didn't like,you know?"

"But now.."She continued,a smile in her face. "I'm happy,happier than I've been in years,maybe ever. Because of you,thank you."

"No need to thank me."Shinji said,approaching Asuka from behind. "You're the one who started this relationship,I've just been playing catch-up."

Asuka shook her head. "If you weren't such a sacrificial idiot I would have never asked to kiss you that day you know?"

"I'm glad I'm an idiot then." He said, slowly putting a necklace in Asuka's neck,who looked down at it. It was a small thing,a golden chain that wasn't really made of gold with one half of a silver heart that shone beautifully in the fading light of the sun at it's end. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful...when did you even get this?"She asked.

"When I said I had to go to the bathroom."Shinji said,a smile crossing his face. "I also got one for myself,i thought we could match."

"Baka..you really are a hopeless romantic aren't you?" She said as she turned toward him and grabbed a hold of the sides of his face.

"At least I'm your hopeless romantic."He said with a hint of humor.

"Yes..."She said leaning in. "Mine and no one else's."

And thus they kissed under the fading light of the sun,the beauty of man's greatest city a mere backdrop to the expression of their love.

* * *

_**AN:More cute shit,have I given you diabetes yet?I know I gave them to myself.**_

_**Omake time.**_

* * *

_Everyone has happy times except Rei_

Rei watched as pilot Sohryu and her brother cuddled in the other end of the train, seeming to even forget her very existence as they whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears. Well,she was sure they would warn her whenever her stop came. As it stood she was entertained with a book she had borrowed from pilot Makinami.

Then an hour passed,and two and the sun faded away in the distance and the words on the book Rei had borrowed ran out,her eyes locked onto the spot where pilots Sohryu and Ikari had been mere hours before,nothing.

"_This train has reached the end of the line,thank you for following us this far."_ An automated voice spoke from above her,said voice forcing her to get up and walk trough the empty streets of Tokyo-3,there was just a slight issue.

"This does not feel like Tokyo-3"Rei mused as she advanced throught the empty streets well past midnight.

Then,there was a rumbling sound before rain started to fall from the heaven's like god's fury let loose upon the world. Rei gave a small 'yeep!' as the rain hit her body before running into an open hotel. After a few seconds of deliberation she decided it would best to ask where to get home from there.

"Hello,may I know where I can find the quickest path to the geofront?"She asked,the man in the reception looking at her in equal parts confusion and exhaustion.

"The what?"He asked.

"The geofront sir."Rei elaborated.

"The Geo...front?Oh you mean the geography museum,that's on the other end of the city girly." The man said with a yawn, Rei shook her head.

"No,not the geography museum,the underground geofront."Rei said with an uncommon hint of irritation in her voice.

"OH...THAT PLACE,aint that in tokyo-3 though?"The man asked,causing Rei to tilt her head in confusion.

"Are we not in Tokyo-3?"She asked,the man shook his head.

"Girly,you hella lost,we're in Tokyo-2!"The man said, Rei slammed her head into the reception counter.

The other pilots had abandoned her.

"This is why I hate humanity."

"Me too girly,me too."


	27. Act II ch5-Forceful Introspection

"B-type harmonics check out green,everything's normal."Maya reported.

"And as expected Shinji's last sync score was more than just a fluke,he's holding at 100%. Impressive,even for him."Ritsuko commented.

"It's good to hear that our pilots are doing well,even if it's not surprising."Misato commented with a yawn.

"You look very tired today Major Katsuragi."Hyuga commented, Misato looking away with a slight chuckle.

"Well,there's a reason for that."She said somewhat cryptically,at least by her standards.

"Kaji-kun again I'm guessing."Ritsuko said teasingly,Misato crossing her arms as she stuck out her tongue at the doctor.

"You're just jealous I'm getting more dates in the last week than you have your entire life."Misato said before a small beep indicated that one of the pilots wished to speak with her.

"Hey,Misato,how am I doing?"Asuka asked,the question of 'did I beat Shinji?' left unspoken even if everyone in the room knew that in the end that was what truly mattered to the redhead.

"You're holding at 92%"Misato said as she waited for the inevitable outburst from the redheaded wonder pilot,it never came.

"Still 8 points short uh.."Was the only thing that left her mouth for the remainder of the test.

* * *

"Shinji's beat us again."Asuka commented as she brought up her skirt,putting it on.

Ayanami nodded behind her. "That he has,Pilot Ikari synchronization ratio seems to have jumped by a large amount since you two have come together."

Asuka gave a slight chuckle. "Don't stay stupid things, it's not like just because baka-Shinji likes me that he's gonna get a higher synchronization rate."

"Of course it is."Rei said. "The Evangelion is a machine of the earth,if his heart is happy the Evangelion too will answer in kind,and you make pilot Ikari happy."

Asuka smiled slightly at those words, it seemed that even wundergirl,whom she'd once considered a rival to Shinji's affections,recognized the fact that she made Shinji happy. She liked that,she liked making him feel happy.

* * *

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Shinji's shoulders as he left the changing room for the pilots,a smile spreading across his face at the familiar gesture of affection coming from Asuka.

"Allo Baka-Shinji."

"Hey Asuka."He greeted her. "You seem happy today,did you manage to beat my score?"

She shook her head. "Nein, but it's only a matter of time. I'm happy because you, baka, are mine."

Shinji blushed. "Don't say things like that."

"Ohh,what's the matter first?"She asked in a teasing tone. "Embarrassed? Well,I'll say it as many times as I want,mine,mine,mine,mine you're just mine."

Shinji was now pure red,his face seeming to match the hair of the girl whose arms were wrapped around him. "S-stop it."

Asuka did not acquiesce to the request of her fellow pilot,in fact she did even worse,nibbling him in the ear and causing him to fidget uncomfortably in the spot.

"du gehörst mir."[1]She whispered in his ear and,if he could blush any more,he truly would have. Asuka giggled slightly, teasing her boyfriend really was fun,she should do it more often.

* * *

Misato walked past the pilots,who seemed to be walking in the direction of where they were housed, Shinji looked off however.

"Hey Shinji,is everything okay?"She asked, the boy in question looked at her with a nod.

"E-everything's just fine Misato, it's just Asuka being mean to me."Shinji said as he gave her a glare,a soft glow in his cheeks, was he sick?

"Come on now Asuka, you need to be nicer to Shinji,i know you guys don't get along but it's your job to work together." Misato said in a more official tone,the girl in question crossing her arms.

"Well,it's not my fault Baka-Shinji here is such a sensitive soul,i was just teasing him a little." Asuka said.

Misato's mind flashed back to when she had to take care of ten year old Asuka, if such a time was any indication of how she was now then Misato was aware of just how cruel her 'teasing' could be,then again, Shinji was Shinji so she was sure things would turn out alright in the end.

"Well,just try to get along better,okay?"Misato asked,to which both pilots gave a confused look before she walked away.

Really,was it so hard for them to just not to hate each-other?

* * *

"Did she just..."Asuka began as she watched the major walk away.

"Ask us to get along better?I think she did."Shinji commented,they both looked at each-other with confusion in their face.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? We already sleep in the same bed and unless she's encouraging us to...you know,then there's no way we could possibly get along _any_ better." Asuka said,Shinji nodded.

"Talking about getting along."Shinji said. "I believe my daily quota of kisses has yet to be fulfilled."

Asuka grew a smile at this, leaning her face closer to his. "Oh,are you truly so desperate for my affections first child?"

"I don't know third, I do think it's better than playing hard to get like you do."He replied jokingly. "Unless you're saying you don't enjoy my kisses?"

"Well,i don't have anything to compare them to but.."She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I would say you're a fantastic kisser."

"Care to test that theory?"He asked, she smiled.

"Well, repetition is the basis for proving a theory isn't it?"Asuka asked.

"We're both so romantic." Shinji commented sarcastically before Asuka pushed her lips into his.

* * *

A car was consumed by a growing a shadow,then a building,and then another,and then sphere of black and white,stripped like a zebra, appeared in the heavens. From a distance,a boy with white hair floated slightly above the ground as he watched,his eyes narrowing.

"So you have arrived sister." He commented,looking down. "Bring the jaws of god upon man and show unto him his true nature of this world. Choose now,between the lie of power or the disappointment of knowledge."

* * *

Misato rushed into the bridge as alarms blared all around her. "What's going on?Is is it an Angel?"

"We're still not sure,the target simply appeared above the city without any prior warning."Hyuga said, Misato looked at the screen.

"What about the mount Fuji observation center?"She asked.

"We received no reports from it,hell,even now only our short-range scanners are picking up anything other than white noise from the target's position."Ritsuko said.

"The magi are unsure if it's an Angel,it's pattern has been classified as Orange by both Caspar and Balthasar, Melchior voted for pattern blue classification."Maya said.

"Melchior..cocky as always."Ritsuko commented.

"So,one in three odds that this is an Angel?"Misato asked. "Go into stage one alert,get the citizens into evacuation shelters and page the pilots."

* * *

Although the alarms had been sounded Shinji managed to grab a hold of Asuka before she could walk into the changing room for the female pilots.

"Hey..can we speak,just a second."Shinji said,Asuka looked at him with some confusion in her eyes.

"Sure,just be quick baka-Shinji"She said to which he nodded as they both sat down on a bench.

"I just...i wanted to say that...I'm worried." Shinji admitted,looking down with a downtrodden expression in his face. "I'm worried about going out to battle and seeing you be hurt."

Asuka nodded as she reached out for his hand. "I'm worried as well Shinji..but,we've been fighting side by side since that day on the over the rainbow,whatever happens we'll be there for each other. So even if that angel's difficult as all hell to defeat,so what?We've done the impossible together before,let's do it again."

Shinji smiled. "Thank you...it makes me feel a lot better..and no matter what,just be sure of this...I'll protect you for sure."

"Don't go sacrificing yourself today for my sake,got it Shinji?"She asked with a serious expression in her face. Shinji nodded.

"Whatever happens..i promise I'll come back."

* * *

The three Evas were deployed all around the target,the purple form of unit-01 being the first to approach it. Peeking out from a building to look at the angel's spherical form.

"Sohryu,Ayanami,report." He ordered,his voice cold and calculating as it nearly always was during battle.

"This is Ayanami,i am not in position yet."The blue haired girl reported as she advanced her unit with rifle in hand.

"Neither am I,this thing just had to attack the middle of the city didn't it?"Asuka said in annoyance "It's hard as hell to maneuver around here!"

Shinji peeked out toward the angel once again, the spherical form of the floating creature still apparent as it hovered,utterly still. Shinji focused inward, pushing out the AT field of his Evangelion,the darkness that surrounded him was all encompassing,save for two other glowing lights,those of the other units rather than that of the Angel.

_It makes no sense,if this thing is an Angel I should be able to see it's AT field,shouldn't I?_ He asked himself. Shinji watched Unit-02 approach from the other end of the city,arriving after having to replace it's umbilical cable.

"I'm in position."Asuka reported. Shinji nodded.

"Ayanami?" He asked. The figure of Unit-00 appeared peeking from behind a building moments later.

"I am in position."She reported.

"Roger,opening fire,cover me."Shinji said as he pointed the pistol in his hand at the Angel and opened fire,a round taking flight before the Angel disappeared. "Its gone?"

* * *

"Pattern blue detected!"Hyuga reported. "It's right below Evangelion unit-01!"

"What?that's impossible!" Ritsuko said.

"Shinji,dodge!"

* * *

"_Shinji,dodge!"_

Shinji did not have time to do as ordered, the Angel's shadow appeared below him,consuming his feet at a frighteningly quick pace,it felt as if his Nerves there went dead,no pain,nothing,just cold.

"What the hell is this?!"Shinji asked as he pointed his pistol down and shot,the rounds seeming to have no effect on the Angelic shadow as they were consumed by the darkness. Then his legs began to be consumed,as if angel realized that the Evangelion was attempting to kill it.

"Asuka,Ayanami,help me!"He begged. Asuka's unit was first to respond, ramming the axe in it's hand at the quickly expanding shadowy ground,it's blade disppearing below the advancing shadow as Unit-02's feet were nearly consumed,the unit jumping back at the very last second.

"Shinji!"Asuka cried out.

A trigger was pressed,the deafening sound of gunfire as unit-00 opened fire on the sphere above it, no effect as it disappeared once more,appearing below the unit and forcing it to climb into a nearby building,abandoning it's rifle as it did.

Then,the purple form of unit-01 was confused fully by the darkness it's hand reaching out to the heavens above in one last attempt at freeing itself.

Back in the command bridge,everyone looked at what had just happened in shock...then,a voice broke through the silence. "Pilot Ikari is still in there..Unit-01,i can feel it."

"Rei,Asuka...retreat."Misato said.

"We can't, Baka-Shinji's stil-"Asuka began,but was quickly interrupted.

"I said retreat!"Misato's voice cracked as she spoke. "That's an order..."

The two units were forced to comply,slowly moving away from the growing shadow,both of their pilots with a heavy heart.

* * *

White,just white,nothing else as far as they eye could see,simply a white horizon without a concept of time and space,no radar or sonar or anything else,just silence,silence and darkness.

"Shutdown into power saving mode." Shinji said,the unit complying and causing the image of the dimension around him to fade away.

Shinji sighed. "16 hours of life support..."He clicked his wrist,the seconds started counting up. "Someone...please help me."

And so,he waited.

* * *

Twelve hours had passed,twelve hours since unit-01 was consumed by darkness,twelve hours since Shinji and his invincible unit were taken into the Angel and had yet to return. Twelve hours had passed and Asuka was still looking outward at the spherical form of the angel with hatred in her eyes, twelve hours it held him there,twelve hours had passed and she could do nothing,just sit beside her unit and wait for anything to happen.

Rei sat atop her unit instead of beside it,she was standing up,she had been standing up for hours yet her legs didn't seem to hurt,she just looked outward at the angel with a neutral expression,but the slightest of movements in her eyebrow gave away the rage that she too held for the spherical creature that held the other pilot.

_Do I deserve this?Is this a punishment,for what? Haven't I suffered enough, haven't I tried to make up for everything that I did wrong?_

Asuka's hand reached for the necklace,that heart, he had given it to her yesterday and if it were not for it she would have nothing,nothing to remember him by,nothing to signify his existence,not even a body.

"Idiot...what was he thinking."She said,her face in her legs as she forced herself not to cry.

She was a grown up,grown ups didn't cry,not even when people they cared about where hurt. She needed to remind herself of that most of all at that moment,because deep down,she really,really wanted to cry.

* * *

Darkness,an overwhelming amount of it surrounded Shinji Ikari as he sat in the entry plug of his unit. The nightmares had returned.

"I forgot sleep could be this exhausting."Ever since he'd had Asuka sleep had become what he supposed it must have been for most others,reprieve and rest from the worries of the waking world,and yet...without her all there was were nightmares,the same that had assaulted his mind for a decade and didn't seem to want to go away.

With an exhausted sigh he willed his unit to activate with a click,still nothing but white. "No white noise,nothig,it's impossible...this must be a sea of Dirac. If that's the case then...escaping isn't possible."

He looked at the timer in his wrist,12 hours. "Even in a best case scenario I've only got 4 or 5 hours left..but I'll probably go unconscious sooner. After that...I'll be dead."

Silence.

"I'm sorry Asuka."

* * *

Maya looked outward at the angel,an helicopter overflew it's position. "Major Katsuragi must feel awful."

Ritsuko nodded,herself rather downcast. "Even after reeling in Shinji's cable unit-01 has yet to be recovered...and the batteries will only last him 16 hours in minimum expenditure mode, which means he has 5 hours remaining..."She sighed. "I really hope he does make it back safely."

* * *

Church bells rang out through the silence of the temporary camp,two Evas of opposing color stood side by ,a report cut thought the silence.

"The second tank battalion's been put in position."Hyuga said.

"It's pointless,i don't see why they even bother."Aoba said.

Misato lowered the binoculars she had been using to see the angel,her eyes narrowing. "It's supposed to allow us to apply pressure."

"In theory."Aoba said. "All it really is the JSSDF trying to save face and look heroic."

"You're right about that,what's the status on the angel?"Misato asked.

"Inert,it seems to have stopped growing once it reached a diameter of 600 meters." Hyuga reported.

"Are our evas prepared for the worse?"Misato asked.

"00's pilot reported in 15 minutes ago,02's pilot hasn't reported in since she last deactivated the unit" Aoba said. Misato's eyebrow rose.

"Asuka hasn't?"Misato asked. "I'll go check on her, her pride's probably wounded."

* * *

Finding Asuka ended up not being too difficult at all, Misato found her exactly where she had expected,right by the side of her unit. The look on her face told Misato everything she needed to know,Asuka was pissed.

Truthfully speaking Misato had no idea how to deal with the red haired wonder pilot, Asuka's arrogance made it hard to approach her even in the best of cases,and in a position like this it was even harder to do so.

"_I don't need your pity!"_The voice of ten year old Asuka echoed inside her mind,a 25 year old Misato recoiling back from her attempts to help the girl who'd just sprained her ankle. The 29 year old one sighed as she moved closer to her pilot.

"Hey Asuka." She greeted,the girl didn't respond,not really, only gave a hum that acknowledged her existence and stayed silent,eyes focused on the distant target.

Misato wondered who her hatred was directed at,the Angel or the pilot of the Eva stuck inside it. It was no secret that Asuka disliked Shinji,probably hated him in fact. Even in this situation Misato didn't really expect Asuka to act any other way toward her fellow pilot. Misato sighed.

"You know,you can't hate him forever." Misato said,Asuka's eyes redirected for a second toward her and then toward the angel again.

"I don't hate him,you're just dense."Asuka replied. "I just think he's an idiot."

"He didn't do anything you wouldn't have."Misato said,her eyes trailing over to the girl.

"He asked for my help."Asuka said, Misato supposed that perhaps that was the issue,he'd asked for help when the angel had first started to consume him,Asuka would not. And to be beaten by someone who asked for help,from her no less,it must have hurt Asuka's pride.

"I suppose that means you resent him."Misato said,Asuka shook her head.

"I just want him to come back."Those words,or more accurately the honesty in them caught Misato off-guard,for Asuka to admit she wanted Shinji to come back,it surprised her.

"So do I."Misato said.

"No,you don't understand." Asuka said,Misato shook her head. Maybe she'd read Asuka wrong, she'd taken her words to mean she was worried for the other pilot,but it seemed like that was not the case.

"He could be dead."Misato said. _He could be dead and all you're thinking about is how you won't be able to beat him if he is.._

"He won't be."Asuka said,her voice was sure. "He won't be."

"You don't know that."Misato said. "He may nev-"

"He will come back!"Asuka said,she sounded...not sure,not anymore...almost as if she was speaking to herself rather than to Misato. The girl's fist clenched. "He'll come back..he promised he would."

Asuka's hand reached for the trinket around her neck, Misato had not paid it much mind when she'd first seen it, having taken it as being nothing more than just another one of Asuka's frivolities, but this...this meant something more to her,the fact she even had it while her plug-suit was on was one thing,but the way she was grabbing it.._like my rosary..she's holding it like I held that rosary._

Misato leaned in slightly, trying to get a good look at it...a heart,or rather,half of one. Her mind flashed to earlier, to the tests,Shinji had something similar in his own neck,a half heart.

_A half heart...Shinji has one as well..and she's holding it...holding it like I hold the rosary my father gave me,she...Asuka...and Shinji?_

Asuka and Shinji,the rivals,in love?No,that idea felt ludicrous to Misato, hell,she'd been sure just 5 minutes ago that they hated each-other,that they really,truly did hate each-other with all of their might,and yet here she was considering the possibility that Asuka Langley Sohryu and Shinji Ikari might be in love.

"It's...a beautiful necklace."Misato said,her intentions were obvious.

"It's just some cheap trinket."Asuka said,though the way she held onto it showed the truth.

"Not to you."Misato said,not a question,but a statement.

"Gott.."Asuka sounded sad,sadder than Misato had seen her before. "I miss him."

Misato brought Asuka closer,pulling her into a hug. There was much to be said about the fact the red-head didn't complain. "I miss him so much." She repeated,her voice cracking.

"I know." Misato said as Asuka put her face on her shirt. The girl was clearly stifling her desire to cry.

"I didn't...i never said..i never told him I loved him."Asuka nearly cried,her words filled with such sorrow that Misato felt incredibly guilty at having ever considered that the girl in her arms could have ever hated the pilot that was now lost,_temporarily_ lost, inside the angel. Misato ran a hand through the pilot's red hair.

"It's gonna be okay..it's gonna be okay."She whispered.

* * *

Shinji was alone,the plug was dark,too dark,so dark. He was afraid, afraid of the darkness, of being alone. Of being forgotten.

The LCL was starting to break down into an impure liquid,the purification systems of the plug were shutting down, Shinji's head was in his legs. He was afraid, afraid of everything. Afraid of death.

He had so much,so much to lose.

It is said that in the moments before one dies their life flashes before their eyes. Shinji's life did not flash before his eyes,but the people he love did.

Ritsuko. Ritsuko,he still remembered the first time he'd met her,he'd be scared then,just like he'd been scared of Naoko. But she had been kind,she had not resented him,even after he caused her mother to jump off the bridge. She was his mother,he didn't care if Yui could hear his thoughts,Ritsuko had done more for him than Yui Ikari ever had.

Misato. What was there to be said about the big sister of his life, a ray of sunshine among a torrent of misery and pain, the most traumatized among his group of loved ones yet also the most cheery of them all,her mental fortitude was incredibly strong.

Father. Nothing needed to be said about his father,he was good,good enough considering the circumstances at least.

Touji,an old friend, the times they'd spent together still stuck in his mind,the only person who could truly still get a rise out of him arfter all these years, he would miss his perversion. _God,i can't believe it's come to that..._

Kensuke, Shinji wondered how long he would resent him for because of his refusal to make him a pilot,they had bonded over the mutual loss of their mothers,the first person Shinji had ever spoken to about it.

Hikari. The dictator of the class,she was a good friend,he wished she and Touji would get together all ready,they were made for eachother. Just like Shinji and...

"I never said...i loved her." He realized,his voice a mere whisper from the lack of oxygen...he'd never...

_Asuka...Asuka,i love you Asuka...please...please don't be mad at me...i never said it,but I love you the most Asuka...Asuka please forgive me...please...it smells like blood. I don't wanna die._

_I don't wanna die._

_I don't wanna die._

_I don't wanna die._

_I don't wanna die._

_I don't wanna die._

_I don't wanna die..._

_I don't..._

_I don't..._

_I_

_Asuka..._

"Asu...ka."

* * *

"A forced salvage?!"Misato asked, indignation and rage in her voice as she glared at the woman infront of her.

"It's the only possible option, if we drop all existing 947 N2 mines on the target,it's possible we might be able to close the imaginary circuit that makes up it's body and expel unit one." Ritsuko said,her tone of voice clinical and detached.

"Shinji can't possible survive something like that."Ritsuko shook her head.

"No,he cannot. The Eva...the eva is the priority"In despite of the fact that Ritsuko had stuttered in her words Misato was filled with rage.

How dare this woman,how dare she even for a single second say that the machine,the fucking machine was more important than the kid,the kid who had a girlfriend waiting for him,the kid who'd nearly lost his life half a dozen times to save everyone's assess.

"What kind of rescue operation is this!?"Misato demanded to know,her voice having raised itself into a shouting fit of indignant fury.

"One with the Eva as priority."Ritsuko said,looking at the ground. "the pilot is secondary."

"Secondary!?"Misato bellowed,any little semblance of sense she had removed by that word alone. "I knew it,i knew it you...you _bitch_!"  
"Misato."

"You and the commander only care about unit one,isn't that right?!"

"Misato."

"You couldn't give a damn if Shinji lived or die-"

_**Slap!**_

Misato recoiled back,bringing a hand up to her now red cheek as the doctor looked at her with utter contempt in her eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare say I don't care about my child."Ritsuko said,Misato's eyes wide at the sheer hatred in her voice. "You're clearly hysterical,I'm taking control of this operation from now on."

Misato was left in the dark. _Her child..the evolution laboratory,the days when I was in Germany,as well as before I joined Nerv...second impact,Adam...there's so much I don't know..not just about the world. But even the people close to me._

* * *

A train,no,not any train. Shinji Ikari's train of thought.

Opposite to him sat a child,no,not any child. Himself, the part of himself he tried to hide,to run away from.

_**Who are you?**_

_I am Shinji Ikari._

_**Why do you run?**_

_I don't run away,i can't run away._

_**You run away,from me. From this self that makes up your self.**_

_It's natural to runaway from the parts of yourself that you hate._

_**Do you hate me because I'm afraid?**_

_Yes_

_**But you are afraid?**_

_Yes._

_**So you hate yourself.**_

…_._

_**So you hate yourself.**_

_That wasn't a question._

_**It was not. You deceive yourself into believing you and I are different entities,different selves,when in reality we are much the same.**_

_No,we are different._

Shinji looked down at himself,he was wearing his casual clothes, a version of himself wearing his plug-suit appeared standing beside the version of himself that was a child.

_Who?_

_Shinji Ikari,that is my name._

_You are me._

_I am the you that is shown to the world,the first child._

_You aren't me,you are the first child,the first child is not me._

_I am,you cannot lie and pretend to yourself that I am not._

_No!That's not true,you're a murderer,I'm not you!_

_You are a murderer Shinji Ikari,i am you and you are I._

_No that's not true. You aren't me,you aren't me. I didn't kill anyone, i'm not a murderer!_

_**You deny the parts of your own self that you do not approve of because you fear them,you fear becoming a murderer so you become a child,you fear being a child so you become a pilot,and the cycle repeats itself.**_

…

_**In the end the only one who can be blamed for your own inadequacies is you Shinji Ikari,you wish for a world of change,for a world where everyone you love is happy and yet you are unwilling to change yourself.**_

_You run away from those parts of you that require fixing and embrace the sweetness of the status quo,but you know it to be a lie. Happiness cannot be found in a music player,at least not for me._

_**Yet you continue to play the music,you continue to play the same track,always on repeat,do you hope it will change when you don't do anything,when you don't go to the effort of clicking the button?**_

_You loathe this unchanging world,with this unchanging sun and it's unchanging seasons,but in a way they are a representation of your own self. That is why you loathe them,because you in turn hate yourself._

_That's true...i can't stand my own reflection._

_**Why?**_

_Because I am weak. Because I'm cowardly,because I want to run away._

_Courage cannot be found in those who do not wish to run away,it is in the battle against this wish that true courage is found._

_**Weakness is the inability to take action,either from one's mental roadblocks or because of one's physical ones. Yet you have taken action,both mentally and physically against many enemies.**_

_The only enemy you struggle to overcome is yourself,the only roadblock that stands in your way is your own mind._

_No,that's not true,i'm not strong enough,all I'm good for is taking a bullet for others._

_**Persistence,that is in of itself a skill to be proud for,and yet you take this trait and persist in self loathing.**_

_There are those who will accept you for your own self,the self that watches others,the Shinji Ikari that exists in their own mind cannot be shattered by the reality of the Shinji Ikari that exists in your own._

_But what if it does...i don't want to be alone._

_**You have already shown one other the truth that resides within your soul,they have accepted you.**_

_Asuka..._

_If there is at least a single soul that can accept you in this entire world than you are never truly alone. The one who resides inside Eva once said that any place can be heaven as long as you have the will to live._

_**Even inside a beast she has found her heaven in protecting her own child,in despite of it's hatred for her.**_

_There are those that will accept you even in your hatred for them ,that is simply the nature of human existence. You, Ikari Shinji, cannot be alone. That is; the music player cannot give you joy._

_I...i understand,there will always be,always be those who accept me,i see it now. I want to protect them,i want to go back,i must go back, I need,i need to help them._

_**You may go,soon enough the circuits of the body will close,but beforehand there is still something to be seen.**_

* * *

The world was lit aflame,it burned in a sight much resembling the most common depictions of hell,the will of mankind was lost.

An Angel that could not be called an Angel stood victorious over the body of the Evangelion of man,the greatest of mankind's creation..and everything burned.

Fire and smoke filled his lungs,fire and smoke filled the world. Everyone was dead, everyone was burning. He called out, for anyone, for his lover, for his father, for his mother, for his sister, for his real mother and for the Evangelion in which she resided, and yet no one came.

The world continued to burn.

* * *

_What was that_

_**What may yet come. If you do not run away.**_

_I won't run away..i mustn't run away._

_**Then,let us give you a gift.**_

_A gift?_

_**A gift,from one of man to another of man.**_

_You are not me._

_**We are the you we see inside your mind,but the truth of our own self is different. We are that which watches mankind and which itself is watched. We are human, but not Lilim. Take this.**_

_What is it..?_

_**The soul.**_

_The soul?_

_**My own.**_

_You will die._

_**For my kind such things are merely another existence,to live inside the bastard or to live inside this empty world is much the same**_

_Thank you._

The child and the pilot reached out,a red orb in their hand. Shinji took hold of it.

And then the world began to shake.

* * *

"All Evas are standing by in their position."Hyuga reported.

"AT fields are at full spread,the operation will begin in sixty seconds." Maya added.

Then,the ground began to shake,the shadow that made up the Angel's body beginning to crack under the assault that came from within it.

"What the hell?"Asuka asked as she looked at the ground pulse upwards.

"Status,now!"Ritsuko demanded.

"All meters and gauges are off the scale,we have no idea what's happening!"Hyuga said,seeming somewhat panicked.

"But...we've done nothing."Ritsuko commented.

"Unit-01..Shinji,could it be?"Misato asked in a hopeful tone.

"No,that's impossible,the power's reached zero,not to say..."Ritsuko trailed off, Misato looked at her.

Then,breaking through the spherical surface of the angel came out a bloody hand,everyone looked on,equal parts shock and awe in their faces as they watched the unit-01 rip apart the Angel.

"_**Riaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**_ The unit bellowed,the sound cutting through the air as it pushed it's bloodied torso upward. Ritsuko's eyes widened.

"Like that time.."She whispered. "Berserk...but how?"

With one last push the unit ripped apart the angel,a shower of blood raining down on the city as it crashed into the ground below it. It's posture bestial,slumped.

"Am I...piloting something like that?"Asuka asked herself in horror.

* * *

"Shinji...shinji!"He heard a voice,a familiar voice,but filled with sorrow,he wanted to comfort it,but it was trying to comfort him. His eyes opened, Asuka was hugging him,her body was slumped against his,she was holding onto him tighter than she ever had,she was weeping,crying more than he'd ever seen anyone cry before.

Shinji hugged her with all the measly strength he could muster. "Please...don't cry. I'm back...i..i wont go anywhere..never again."

* * *

Blood was washed away from the titanic form of unit-01 as Gendo and Ritsuko looked on at it,a neutral expression in both their faces.

"I sometimes wonder if the Evangelions are truly on our side."Ritsuko commented.

"We cannot be sure."Gendo said. "Only pray."

"Prayer isn't fitting for those whose work is to disgrace god and all his creation."Ritsuko answered. "Major Katsuragi is beginning to suspect things."

"She must be implemented into the plan soon, Ryoji will speak to her."Gendo said. "How is Shinji?"

"He's doing good but...there's something off,a minor level of contamination that's not fading,not in his mind but in his body." Ritsuko said. "In the place where that scar is."

"We've made an unlikely ally today,delete all the data, say we lost it when the unit deactivated,if the council heard about the fact that Unit-01 and it's pilot are now in possession of both the soul and power of an Angel we would be done for."

"The Data was mostly corrupted anyways,it won't be hard to convince them." Ritsuko said,Gendo nodded.

* * *

Blink,blink,white. A Hospital room,an unfamiliar ceiling,Rei. She was there,a book in her hands. This felt unreal,no,rather it felt _too_ real,after 16 hours of being stuck in hell this unfamiliar hospital room felt like heaven. Maybe it had been a dream,maybe he'd just woken after Ramiel had blown out his heart?

"Brother...I'm glad to see that you're okay, pilot Sohryu went to get you food,she will return shortly." Rei said,a smile on her face. Shinji sighed,relief, Sohryu,Asuka,she was real.

"I see..thanks for being by my side,Rei."Shinji said.

"It is something I desire as well,you are my brother after all."She said,giving him a soft hug. Shinji smiled,the door opened, Asuka walked in,giving Rei a glare as she did.

"Well,this appears to my cue to leave,farewell pilot Ikari. I will be handing you back to whom you belong."She said,getting up from the chair she had taken as her own and passing by Asuka with a soft nod,Asuka herself looking away with an upturned nose as the blue haired girl left.

"She didn't try to steal you from me while I was away,did she?"Asuka asked,seeming actually quite serious in her question,Shinji gave a soft laugh.

"Of course not Asuka."Seeming pleased with his response she sat beside him.

"Good...how are you feeling?"She asked,earnest worry in her eyes.

"I'm..fine,i feel much better now."Shinji said. Asuka nodded,a smile in her face.

"You worried me. You know?"She asked. "You worried me that I wouldn't ever see you again,talk to you again.."

"I'm sorry."Shinji said.

"I promised I wouldn't cry after my mama died,I promised that I would be strong."Asuka said,her voice seemed fragile and weak. "You make me break that promise."

"I'm sorry..."Shinji said,looking down.

"Don't be."Asuka said. "Because...because that made me realize something. It made me realize that maybe...just with you...it's fine to be myself. Will you accept that?Accept me?"

Shinji nodded. "I'll always accept you,because you've accepted me for who I really am as well."

Asuka smiled. "I'm glad then...well,there's one more thing I have to say."

She looked him in the eyes, straight in the eyes,they were blue,blue like the ocean, they were beautiful, they were so serene and peaceful,so sorrowful when compared to their normal liveliness that it forced him to accept the truth in them. And that truth was;

"I love you."

Three words,very simple to say,three words but they were very important words. His heart raced in his chest, his mind was surely playing a cruel trick on him,right?

'I love you' Asuka had just said those three words,'I love you'. A tear ran down his face,he didn't know why. No,no,he did know, he did know why he was crying, this was happiness, such pure and unadulterated happiness that one couldn't help but cry.

"H-hey,what's the matter?"Asuka asked with a bit of panic. "Are you hurt?Should I call a doctor or something,Shinji?"

He shook his head. "No,of course I'm not hurt..no..this is the best day of my life."

Asuka blushed. "Y-you got eaten by an Angel baka."

"I don't care...Asuka..i Love you as well."

They leaned in and kissed,a short,sweet kiss that seemed to last an eternity and yet not nearly long enough all the same.

* * *

_**AN:And that's it for today,hope you enjoyed the little trip into Shinji's mind.**_

_**[1]I apologize preemptively if this German is terrible,i had to use google translate for it. Its supposed to say something along the lines of 'You're mine'**_

* * *

After credit's scene(canon):

Kaworu looked onward at the place where the body of the last Angel was being disposed of. His red eyes marked on the location with great interest.

"So...your choice has been made sister." Kaworu said. "The final ascension of mankind will begin soon,now it is our place only to wait for the last heralds and prepare ourselves for the final battle of this first act. When the curtains close I hope it shall be with cheer rather than blood."

He breathed in.

"Even so. To betray our own flesh and blood...we are truly wicked."


	28. Act II ch6- Ambivalence

Shinji Ikari stood before judgment. Before the judgment of the council of instrumentality,such judgment would make many lesser man than him crumble and weaken,but he had been prepared for this day for years. Even if he had hopped it would not arrive.

_"Ikari Shinji." _One began.

"That is my name."

"Silence!"One bellowed. "You will speak when spoken to!"

"Understood."The boy replied, though it was clear that he hadn't been all that bothered by the council's sudden outburst.

"Answer this question Ikari Shinji,is it not true that the angel attempted to enter into communication with you?"One of the men asked.

"I do not believe so sir."Shinji answered.

"You do not believe so?"One of them asked. "We do not need you to believe Ikari Shinji,we need certainty!"

"My apologies."Shinji said,dishonestly,not that they knew,or cared.

"Do you believe,Ikari Shinji,that the angel could have been interested in the human spirit,in it's mind?"They asked.

"There is no proof that such concepts are understood by the angels. To assume so is to take a shot in the dark and nothing more." Shinji said.

"And yet Eva has proven to have tampered with the human mind,by your own admission Ikari Shinji." Another one said,Shinji's eyes narrowed.

"While I hold no special connection to she who resides inside Eva,i would believe comparing her to an Angel to be quite unscientific." Shinji said.

"No special connection?"One asked,incredulous,followed by a laugh. "That only proves that you are mistaken about who resides inside Eva,did your father not inform you of this?"

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,that is all I will say."Shinji replied.

"Words only an Ikari could say."Silence and then."You,Ikari Shinji deserve death."

"In time it will come for us all."

And then,they were gone. Ikari Shinji grinned.

"All goes according to the scenario."His father said as his form was suddenly lit behind him, Shinji nodded.

* * *

The suburbs of Tokyo-3 were not a happy place,they were certainly not the same miserable and barely functioning place that were many post impact cities,but they were also certainly not a happy place.

Kensuke Aida closed the door to the house behind him as he advanced. Kensuke Aida did not have any family,not really at least, his father was a man far too busy with work to be much of a father and his mother had long become nothing more than bones and ashes.

So Kensuke Aida was alone. Some would think this was good,some would say that the untethered freedom granted to him was exactly they had in their wildest dreams. For Kensuke Aida however,this freedom was far from liberating,all it did was remind him of his own loneliness.

Today it was a sunny day, days that were not sunny in Tokyo-3 were rare and even in those rare few days where it did rain the heat did not go away. Always the same summer,always the same sun,for 15 years. _I hate it_.

Kensuke Aida walked into the train,the same train he took every day,with the same commuters he saw every day,going to the same places they went everyday. Like clockwork, he supposed,like cogs in a machine. Like himself.

Kensuke Aida walked out of the train as he did everyday,blocking the sun with his arm as he did everyday and walked down to see Touji Suzuhara waiting for him like he did everyday.

"Good morning." He said,like he said everyday. In the tone he used everyday,the false tone that Touji was too dense to notice. Shinji did,but Shinji and Kensuke couldn't be called friends,not really,not anymore.

Why?Because Kensuke Aida had attempted to break out of the machine,to be more than a cog,to be someone,to be himself. And Shinji had denied him, like Shinji had always denied him, because Shinji wanted the comfort of the status quo,no matter how hypocritical it was of him.

"Mornin' man,how are ya?"Bad, Kensuke wanted to a say,he wanted to say he'd considered just locking himself in his room and never,ever, leave, just so he could be more than a cog in a machine, at least in death. But then what? Then what would happen,what would he win beside a hollow victory once his body was carted out of the room by his crying father,who would then no doubt relapse into alcoholism and no doubt crash the car again,this time loosing more than just a finger.

So he lied.

"I'm good."He replied, he was not one for long answers, not one for speaking about his feelings, so Touji accepted the lie for the truth and they kept moving, it was easier that way,living a lie is easier when others don't try to break your self imposed exile from reality.

"Gotcha, well, vacation's coming up soon."Touji commented. And so what?What if vacation would be coming up soon?All it would lead into would be another year and once that one ended the year after that,and after that it would only be a matter of time until eventually he was forced to get a job,some soul crushing, joyless job like his father's.

_Ironic,considering I would give an arm and leg to get father's job_. Kensuke commented inside the bitter confines of his inner reality.

"Yeah,that's good."Kensuke said a large,wide,and equally fake smile spreading itself across his face, Touji smiled back with a nod. Too dense to understand, not stupid, no Touji had the street smarts of someone who'd been through a lot,but when it came to people at least,he was dense.

"Shinji's not here today."Kensuke commented as he walked into the classroom, neither Shinji nor any of the other pilots were there..good,Kensuke despised Shinji. Ever since he'd made the decision to reject him the other day he despised him.

Who the hell was he anyway?Why did he deserve to be a pilot?Why did he deserve get all the chicks while Kensuke got the short end of the stick? Why the hell did he seem to think that piloting Eva was bad?It infuriated Kensuke to no end,how ungrateful of a brat Shinji was.

He had everything,the chicks,the giant robot,the fame and the family. Kensuke had none of those, not a single one. Because he wasn't a pilot,because he wasn't born right. Nepotism,that was what it was, the commander giving his son all the good things in the world just because he'd been born.

His fist tightened.

"You can't say mad at him forever."Touji said. Kensuke glared at him, of course he could, why shouldn't he? What had Ikari Shinji ever done for him besides bring him pain and reject him,besides thinking he was better than him just because he piloted Eva while Kensuke could not?

"Yeah..."But Kensuke was a coward,he couldn't say those words because he knew Touji would dislike him,so he kept his mouth shut, maybe he was meant to be nothing more than a cog in the machine. The idea nearly brought bile to his mouth.

After that Touji didn't bring up anything to talk about until they sat down at their respective tables. Rise,Bow,sit. Like everyday the class begun and like everyday Kensuke zoned out nearly immediately.

* * *

A silvery unit stood at the center of a containment cage,deactivated and immobile, yet it's presence was surely not lost on those who stood before it in the observation room directly opposing it.

The silence was broken by the sound of voices, the preparations for the activation of the silvery titan that stood in the cage.

"_Beginning first phase of activation, LCL insertion is underway." _

"_All synapse connections check out okay,voltage is reaching critical level. Moving on to phase two of activation"_

The titan stood utterly still,the only change being the glow in it's eyes as it activated.

"_Starting up S2 organ activation for autonomous power. No issues noted,proceeding."_

Had the titan of silver and flesh been capable of doing so it would have smiled.

"_Proceeding onward to third phase of activation, Evangelion unit-04 is active."_

And so it began. As if punishing mankind for it's foolishness the titan broke it's restraints with effortless ease. The bolts that held it's mouth shut shattered.

"_Pulses are flowing backwards,power generation is 7000% higher than expected!"_

"_**RUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

It's AT field pulsed,the window of the control room was blasted aside as an halo grew over the head of the silver titan.

"_Apotheosis is reaching 70,80,90%!"_

Then,in a single blindingly white flash of light the entire base was blasted away by a wave of power,the Evangelion rose from it's position, the heavens went pure red as wings of light spread from it's back,an all consuming roar filled the heavens.

Heaven and heart spun around the power of an awakened god as the skies and the ground below them became pure red,a vortex of energy surrounding the white unit,no longer the silver of it's armor could be seen as it's body became pure white,ridding itself of the worthless armor that bound it.

"_**RUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ Another roar to split apart the heavens,but there would be no victory for the white unit,the heavens split and a lance descended from them.

And then,just as the ascension of the white titan began,it was interrupted.

"Apologies for the inconvenience..." A cold and inhuman voice spoke.

* * *

The bridge was a mess.

"The headquarter' Okay,Evangelion's haven't moved in their cages!"Hyuga said over the phone. "Yes,yes...wait,Maya Status on terminal dogma!"

"Heaven's gates are closed,everything is normal!"She replied from her post.

"Heaven's gates are closed, we're all okay here,what about the first branch?"Hyuga asked. "The second branch is also unaffected? Good,so it was only sub-branch Nevada."

* * *

"It ascended?!"Fuyutsuki asked in disbelief. "The second sub-branch was destroyed?"

"_Yes,sir. It's been confirmed."_

"What about the Unit,where the hell is it now if it was interrupted?"

_"We do not know yet sir,satellites can't pick anything within a 89 km radius,the last image we have is of the waves of complementarity dispersing."_

* * *

"Dear god.."Misato commented as the words 'DESTROYED' flashed on screen.

"The administrative and investigative sections are growing crazy,even general affairs don't know what to do."Hyuga commented.

"What happened?"Misato asked,afraid to know the answer.

"As far as we are aware, Unit-04 is the cause of this incident. Play back the footage if you please Maya." Ritsuko asked.

The footage played back,Maya counting down as things looked normal until she reached 0. Then,the entire base was blown away by an unimaginable blast of energy,the image of unit-04 moving upward being scene before it was obscured by a wall of red light.

"Stop footage."Ritsuko ordered, to which Maya obliged. "The current theory is that the S2 engine interfaced with the unit in an unexpected manner and caused what we are dubbing a 'Proto-impact' event. This is corroborated with the fact that everything within a 89 kilometer radius was stripped of life onto the cellular level,much like in Antarctica."

Misato's eyes widened as she looked at Ritsuko. "You mean to say..."

"Exactly, the Evangelion was attempting to do the same thing that occurred 15 years ago. It was attempting to start a third impact." Ritsuko said, Misato's brought a hand to her forehead.

"That's...Rits." Misato began.

"If your worries are that our units will act much the same way then there is no need,the reason for this attempted ascension was the S2 engine's activation,we don't need to worry."Ritsuko said.

"The fact that all it takes is an S2 engine to do something like this is what worries me!"Misato said. "What the hell even happened to the unit?"

"Vanished,after the proto-impact was averted it simply seemed to disappear,almost as if it wasn't there in the first place."Ritsuko said. "The last image we have is of the impact being interrupted."

"Being interrupted...so that means that..."Misato began.

"Indeed,something or someone is to thank for interrupting the proto-impact,if not all of western America would face the same fate that the Sub-branch did." Ritsuko said.

"...this kind of thing,it's happening because we're being forced to deal with things we don't understand."Misato said.

_No Misato,this is happening because the hubris of man makes it think that a god will bend it's knee to mankind simply because man created it. _Ritsuko thought.

* * *

Going down the escalator neither Misato nor Ritsuko spoke much.

"What's going to happen with 03?" Misato asked.

"They're foisting it off to us." Ritsuko said. "They're afraid they might loose the branch in Massachusetts like they lost the sub-branch in Nevada."

"So they beg for the rights to build the units and when things go south they demand we take them in,typical." Misato said,crossing her arms.

"Indeed."Ritsuko said. "The Russians are also sending in unit-08 at the same time."

"Two units and we only have one free pilot..who's supposed to not even exist, since the dummy plug system's defunct what are you gonna do?"Misato asked.

"I don't know,not yet at least."Ritsuko said,Misato nodded.

* * *

Both Ritsuko Akagi and Gendo Ikari stood before a cylindrical frame-work suspended in the sky.

"The dummy enhancement system,unlike the dummy plug system it doesn't seek to overthrow the pilot's natural piloting abilities but enhance them,feeding the pilots data from the Magi and feeding it directly into their minds,a combat efficiency increase of 20% can be expected just from the first model." She said.

"An increase to the natural piloting abilities of our pilots,closing the gap between machine and man."Gendo commented. "Very well,make the addition to the plugs of units-01 and 02."

"Sir,there are still problems."Ritsuko commented. "The limiters aren't properly in place,they might cause an information overflow that could harm the pilots. Or exacerbate their mental sate."

"That is irrelevant,as long as they live."Gendo said, Ritsuko nodded. "Install it into units 1 and 2."

"May I ask why it is that you do not want the system within unit-00?" Ritsuko asked.

"Temperamental."Was Gendo's only response. Ritsuko understood well enough not to push it any further than that. "The third unit will require a pilot."

"A core was destroyed, Suzuhara's if I'm not mistaken,but another is available." Ritsuko said. Gendo nodded.

"Activate it,it will have to make do."

* * *

Submerged in liquid,Rei felt comfortable in such a state. It was...peaceful. There was no purpose to it anymore, just to monitor her mental state and because it made her feel comfortable, the dummy plug system had been canceled after all. Even so,she could feel the fake hers in the back of her mind,a tingling sensation of wrongness that she could never shake off for as long as she was there.

He thoughts were suddenly focused on a person. Such a person was not such an uncommon sight within the confines of Rei's mind as of late. _Mari..._ Her eyes were..beautiful,blue,like peace,not red like Rei's own. She hated red.

_Mari...?_ Rei questioned. _When did I begin referring to pilot Makinami as...Mari?_ Even so..she had to admit...it sounded,nice_. Mari...I believe...i believe I will attempt to call pilot Makinami this from now on._

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi looked unusually tense. Misato looked at her, sighing as she spoke up.

"Just spit it out,i can tell something's bothering you."Misato said, the doctor frowned.

"It's just unit-03's activation test."Ritsuko said,Misato's eyebrow rose.

"What about it?"The major asked.

"It's about who was chosen as the fourth child."Ritsuko said.

"The fourth child?"Misato asked. "I didn't get the Marduk institute's report."

"It's coming tomorrow,he's just been chosen. It's natural that it would be sudden after the last fourth died" Ritsuko commented.

"Ah yes. Anastasia, poor girl." Misato commented sadly. The doctor nodded.

"It's the sad nature of the curse of Eva."Misato commented. "All those who are bound to Eva will live a life of suffering."

"Well..who is the fourth?"A click,and then a face. Misato frowned. "It's...him."

"Well...sadly, it's because they were gathered together for protection..."Ritsuko sighed. "Shinji won't be happy about this."

"Yeah,he wont take it well,even if his mental state's been better." Misato said. "Should I tell him?"

"I'll do it."Ritsuko said. "I owe him as much."

Misato nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Shinji was interrupted while on his way to the pilot's quarters. "Hey Shinji,do you have a second'"

"Ritsuko?"He asked as he turned around."...what's the matter?"

Ritsuko walked up to him and sat down by a bench,patting the location next to her. "You might want to sit down."

He did so but not without a comment. "I'm not one to fall over from shock."

"You might just."Ritsuko said with a soft smile,a false smile he could tell,but the fact she even pretended meant she cared.

"Well..did someone die?"Shinji asked,he was serious.

"No one died..but,you're aware that the third unit is being sent over?"Ritsuko asked.

"After the accident at America they wont want an Evangelion there for the next half decade. Yeah,i know that. Why?" Shinji asked.

"The core's been chosen already." Ritsuko said,Shinji breathed In and looked down. "From that place you know."

"Of course it was..."He said,a bitter sadness to his voice. "Who..."

"Core 19."She said,Shinji's fist tightening

"Him uh..."Shinji thought,Ritsuko nodded.

"It is,I'm sorry. It was the only one available in such short notice." Ritsuko commented.

Shinji looked down and sighed. "I understand..well,maybe it is for the best. He's always wanted this."

"I'm sorry Shinji,i really am."Ritsuko said, Shinji nodded.

* * *

A train, the sun fading in the horizon, Gendo Ikari and Fuyutsuki Gendo share it as they speak.

"This city,a paradise built by mankind." Fuyutsuki said.

"It is only natural,when mankind was driven from paradise that they would,in the edge of death,create their own paradise to escape it."Gendo said.

"In the end all of mankind's creations are driven by that very same base desire are they not?"Fuyutsuki asked. "To escape death."

Gendo hummed. "This city is built to escape death,a fortified heaven to protect ourselves from the cold of the outside world,a paradise from and to ourselves."

"A heaven. In some ways that can be taken to mean nothing more than a hiding place."Fuyutsuki said with a hint of humor. "It's thankful then,that cowards live longer."

"The Third New-Tokyo." Fuyutsuki continued. "It's delayed seventh construction phase will soon be finished,just in time for the final tribulation."

Gendo nodded.

"How will you report the incident to the council?"The vice-commander asked,Gendo shrugged.

"With the truth."He said.

"That the Eva attempted to become god?" Fuyutsuki askeed. Gendo nodded.

"Yes. Earlier you said that all of man's creations are to escape death,but not Eva." The commander said.

"How so? It's purpose is to defend us from the angels,and thus escape death."Fuyutsuki said.

"Eva is not an attempt to escape death. It is a weapon against it." Gendo looked out of the window to the geofront that now appeared before them. "Soon the need to hide like sewer rats beneath this paradise will no longer be,the time for man to face it's demons rather than it's angels will arrive soon enough."

"That is..if our plans succeed." Fuyutsuki said. The other man nodded.

"Whatever comes of it..Seele's defeat is already guaranteed." Gendo said. "Because this event alone proves their dogma wrong."

Fuyutsuki nodded. "The dead sea scrolls do not show the truth in the end. That a tool of man can truly attempt,even in failure,to ascend to godhood shows as much."

"It will teach them a lesson,those old men will learn not to rely so much on scripture older than our species."

* * *

"The Interception system is finished and there's not even going to be a party, Nerv really is an inflexible organization." Ryoji Kaji commented as he threw an empty can at an already overflowing trash can.

"Well,it's because of commander Ikari." Maya said.

"And are you a prude as well?"Kaji commented seductively as he approached the tech assistant.

"Are you serious Kaji-san?" Maya asked. "I'll tell Katsuragi-san and Akagi-sempai."

"Ah,how boring." Kaji complained as a throat was cleared nearby, Kaji looked up to notice none other than Misato Katsuragi.

Maya took this chance to run away as Misato walked up next to him. "Far be it for me to make judgments on your personal life,but should you really be making those sorts of moves inside this organization?"She asked.

"Ah,i don't know what you're talking about."Kaji said unconvincingly,at least so for someone who knew him as well as Misato did.

"Don't play dumb."Misato said. "You know the secrets,about the Evas,Adam,the Marduk institute."

"You're normally not one to ask for help."Kaji commented.

"Well that's true but as it stands I'm not feeling very reserved."Misato said. "It's very convenient for the fourth child to have been replaced just before the next Eva arrived."

"Well, i'll tell you one thing." He began in his usual,flirtatious tone before moving closer to her and speaking more seriously. "The Marduk institute doesn't exist,Nerv's pulling the strings along with the committee."

"The Committee..and Nerv itself?"Misato asked with wide eyes.

"Check code 707." Was all Kaji said.

"Shinji's school..."Misato said in a breathless whisper.

As if on cue,the boy in question walked in. "Misato."

"Yes Shinji-kun?"She asked in her most casual tone.

"Rits needs you for the discussions on the retrieval of 03 tomorrow." Shinji said.

"Ah,got it. I'll be heading over."

As she walked out Shinji looked at Kaji. "You're walking a dangerous rope."

"I know as much. Can I buy you a drink,a cup of coffee?"He asked.

"Sure thing,but I'm a taken man." Shinji replied.

* * *

"Watermelons?"Shinji asked as he leaned down before them.

"Aye,aren't they cute? It's my hobby."The man then brought a finger up to his lips. "Keep it a secret."

"But..why?"Shinji asked.

"Growing,making something. It's really great. One can learn a lot of things from it and it can bring great pleasure."

"But also pain...they're opposites yet so closer to each-other all the same."Shinji said,Kaji nodded.

"Aye,are you afraid of pain?"He asked.

"Yes...I'm afraid, I don't want to be hurt."Shinji replied.

"But you open yourself to others."Kaji said.

"I don't want them to be hurt too."Shinji replied.

"With that sort of philosophy you're sure to suffer...well,it ain't too bad though, kindness isn't a weakness." Kaji said.

"In a battlefield kindness is the last thing you need." Shinji replied.

"I suppose that makes sense, a solider at heart aren't you?"Kaji asked,Shinji was silent as he grabbed a handful of dirt and brought it up to his nose.

"The smell of nature really is refreshing."He said, and that was his only response.

* * *

The next day Kensuke Aida's spot in class was empty. "Why's the other stooge not here?"

Shinji shrugged. "I Don't know, he and I aren't on really friendly terms lately so I really have no idea."

"I Bet it's just something stupid, like him going chasing after some big ship again." Asuka joked, Shinji nodded.

"Yeah,it must be something stupid..." Then it hit him. _Right...it's tomorrow._ _He must have wanted to stay home to prepare. _

"Well anyway, did you bring me lunch?"Asuka asked,suddenly Shinji went pale.

"Well..you see,about that." Shinji said.

"Did you really forget about something like that?!"She shouted, Shinji gave a weak laugh.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh,is the married couple having another squabble?" Touji commented from his own seat. "I'd like to say that's new but it's been pretty much everyday lately."

"S-Shut up!"They both replied in sync and with equally red faces.

The class laughed.

* * *

The rooftop, a soft breeze, Rei Ayanami fit in with such serene scene, Kensuke Aida did not.

"Why are you here?" He asked, the bitterness in his voice not lost even in the supposedly emotionless girl.

"Because you've been chosen."Rei said,Kensuke looked down.

"I suppose it must be, so you know as well...does he?" Kensuke asked. She nodded. "Well,he'll see."

"Pilot Ikari cares about you Aida Kensuke." Rei said.

"If he did things wouldn't have become like this. I've had to wait this long because of him." Kensuke said.

"Pilot Ikari knows the pain of Evangelion."Rei said.

"So what?!"He shouted. "So what if there's pain,so what if I die?! I'd rather die tomorrow than live a miserable life!"

"I see.."Rei said. "Good luck pilot Aida."

He looked away,the rage in his eyes disappearing. "..."

* * *

The soft glow of fading sunlight lit the city of Tokyo-3 in a beautiful Orange hue, two girls of 13 and 14 years of age walked along a sidewalk as they advanced through the street,the elder of which smiled as she grasped at the necklace hanging from her neck,today reminded her of that day.

"Say Asuka..."Hikari began. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"uh?"Asuka asked as she focused back on reality.

"Don't think I haven't noticed,that necklace,the smiles you've been throwing out,you're totally in love Asuka-chan."Hikari said in a joking tone when,much to her surprise,Asuka nodded. "Wahh?! Really,i was totally joking,is it really true?"

"Yes,he gave this to me."Asuka said,bringing up her necklace slightly.

"ohh,how romantic."Hikari commented. "Who is it, wait,let me guess. It's that guy you went on a date with?"

Asuka shook her head. "No,actually,i dumped that guy in the park."

"Really..so is it Saji from class 1-A?"Asuka rose an eyebrow.

"I don't even know who that guy is."Asuka admitted.

"He's one of your admirers."Hikari said. "Well, is it someone from our class?"

A nod.

"ohh...is it Minato?"Asuka shook her head.

"It's someone you know,someone you call a friend." Hikari had really no idea who it was it seemed,and then it was as if realization hit her.

"Oh my..is it...Suzuhara?"She seemed almost fearful to suggest it, Asuka's eyes twitched.

"what kind of person do you think I am?!" Asuka asked with an indignant crossing of the arms, Hikari sighed in relief. _Geez,way to make it obvious Hikari._

"Well..i'm stumped."She admited defeat,Asuka shaking her head.

"It's Baka-Shinji."Asuka said, Hikari looked at her for a few seconds,as if in shock,before laughing her ass off. "Hey,what are you laughing at?!"

"Sorry,sorry. I just..it's just that I had thought you were being serious about being in love Asuka-chan."She said,wiping her tears of laughter away.

"I was."Asuka said,thought from her friend's expression she could tell she wouldn't go far with assuring her of that fact. "Well,anyway,what about you and Suzuhara?"

"M-me and Suzuhara-kun?"She asked with a deep red blush. "W-what about us?"

"Come on,don't pretend to be dense."Asuka said. "Everyone in school knows."

"E-even..?"She asked, Asuka shook her head.

"Everyone besides Suzuhara." Asuka clarified,much to Hikari's relief.

"Oh,thank god." She said.

"You should tell him."Asuka said.

"W-why,he w-wont like the type of girl I am at all." She said with a slight stutter.

"You might never know...besides,better to know it now than to regret not doing it forever,no?"Asuka asked. Hikari seemed to ponder this.

"Yeah..i guess you're right."

* * *

Night-time,their bed. Shinji and Asuka lay with their backs facing each-other

"Shinji."She spoke up.

"Yeah?"He asked.

"Tomorrow is the test for unit-03,if it goes wrong. Like the one with 04,i want you to know I love you."She said.

"Whatever happens...I'll make sure that doesn't happen,I'll protect you no matter the cost."Shinji said,assured in his own words.

"Baka..that's not the kind of thing you can promise."

"I love you as well,Asuka."

* * *

Mari Makinami was not an early riser, she was the kind of person who would gladly sleep until the afternoon and more if she was allowed. Even so,for that day at least,she was being forced to wake up early.

"And I won't even get to pilot,what a bother." She complained as she put on her clothes. Having to wake up early only to serve as a backup. Well,she supposed it was better than not having been given the chance to ever pilot.

As she opened her door with a yawn she was suddenly face to face with familiar red eyes and a blue hair,the girl named Ayanami Rei. The girl that Mari felt incredibly guilty for being next to at all times,the girl that she knew was replacing Anastasia's place in her heart.

She looked,almost hesitant.

"P-...Mari." Mari her name,her first name, Rei didn't do first names. Was it because she was going on a mission? No,that would have meant she would have called her Mari before their battle against the eleventh angel,which she had not.

One thing she did know,she liked it. "Icicle."

And yet she still couldn't call her by her name,because despite her best efforts she was a coward. Rei presented forward the box in her hand.

"I made...lunch,i had assumed that you might want to have..some." She said,a blush visible on her pale face. Mari blinked as she grabbed a hold of it.

"You made this...just for me?"She asked,curious.

"I have..Mari." Rei said,seeming to have difficulty with saying her name as she blushed a deeper shade of red. Mari smiled, this was...an oddly thoughtful gesture,especially coming out of someone like Rei.

"Thanks,I'm sure I'll enjoy it."Mari said,taking notice of the band aids wrapped around Rei's fingers, there were a lot. _That...she went through that much effort..for me?_ She asked herself, a smile spreading itself across her face. "Yeah...I'll enjoy it for sure."

* * *

Misato stood wait near one of Nerv's government mandated trucks as she waited for the section two car that was escorting Kensuke Aida to arrive.

"Damn it,this wait is just bothersome." Misato said as she leaned back into the truck's outer frame, trying unsuccessfully to cool herself down with her hand. "Why's it gotta be so hot today anyways?"

"It'll be the start of winter soon,it's autumn saying it's last goodbyes in it's usual fashion." Ritsuko commented from inside the truck.

"I much preferred it when autumn said goodbye with ungodly amounts of rain."Misato commented.

"You and me both,but this is the world in which we live now." The doctor said, cursing whoever had designed the trucks to not have an AC.

After a few more minutes' wait a black SUV arrived, leaving it was Kensuke Aida in a suit that was much too unfitting for this sort of weather and a couple of section two agents, as the boy approached he saluted.

"Major Katsuragi." He said,a cold and formal tone in his voice.

Misato laughed a little. "There's no need to refer to me by such terms,or to salute,you're not technically part of the military."

_Reminds me of Shinji when we first met._ She commented inside the confines of her mind.

"I see..thank you for this opportunity then Katsuragi-san."He said,giving a deep bow as he did. Misato smiled.

"No need to thank me at all,in fact, I'm the one who should be thanking you, you'll be saving our asses from now onward." Misato said. "Well,I'll be counting on you."

"I'll do my best!"

* * *

The unit was being prepared, Ritsuko and Misato stood side by side in the command room as they watched information and clearance orders be put on screen.

"Both units 03 and 08 are ready for combat operations now,it's as expected."Ritsuko said,Misato sighed.

"well,that's good I suppose." She said in a downtrodden tone. Ritsuko looked at her.

"I don't see why you're so down,in the end of the day you'll have 2 more evas under your direct control." Ritsuko said, Misato hummed in agreement.

"5 Evas..with that kind of power we could destroy the world."She commented. Ritsuko nodded.

"Indeed, the UN is very worried we might let the power get to our head." Ritsuko said,Misato looked away.

"I wonder if we will."

* * *

Shinji watched from a distance as Hikari made the request for Touji to eat food with her,some excuse about how she'd cooked too much and that Kodama would be eating with her boyfriend, it really didn't make much sense but Touji was gullible enough to buy it.

"Ah,what I would give to be young and in love again."Shinji said jokingly, his girlfriend giving him a questioning glare.

"You are baka,or at least I damn hope you are!"Asuka said, Shinji smiled.

"Of course I am, my love."He said in a flirtatious tone he'd stolen straight from Kaji. Making her blush, a color much akin to that of her hair.

"D-don't make me blush idiot!"She commanded. He didn't quite feel like doing that though,she was cute when she blushed.

* * *

The titanic black form of unit-03 could be seen as it prepared for it's first test, it's red mask was much akin to a demon in some ways and it's black armor only seemed to solidify that image, the entry plug was lowered into the machine.

"_Entry plug repairs complete. Initiating first connection "_

"_Transmitting pulses. Graph readout is normal."_

"_All checklists up to 1350 have been cleared."_

_"No problems found in initial contact phase."_

"Switch over to contact phase two. Connect the nerve links."Akagi ordered.

"All Nerv links are normal,checklist up to 2550. Harmonics are stable. We are now exceeding the absolute borderline."

Then,as the pointer marking the clearance of the absolute borderline was reached alarms rang out as the pulses went irregularly,nothing too bad.

"Abort the test! Break the umbilical connection!"Ritsuko ordered. "It's just like unit-00"

"Failure,high energy readings detected inside the body,it's generating it's own power!" One of the techs reported.

"It's own power?"Ritsuko asked. "No..."

The Eva turned Angel broke away it's restraints, it's mouth clamps coming undone with a low guttural growl. Energy built up and then it was released.

For miles the sight of what might have looked to others like an N2 mine explosion could be seen.

* * *

"An explosion has been detected at the Matsushiro test-site!"Hyuga reported.

"Damage amount is unknown!"Another tech reported.

"Send in the rescue squads and the special operational units,make sure to deal with that before the SSDF gets involved!"Fuyutsuki declared from above.

"Roger!"Multiple voices rang out at once.

"Movement of an unidentified object detected at the site!"Aoba said.

"Wavelength pattern checks out orange,not confirmed as an angelic entity!"Hyuga added.

"All personnel go into immediate first stage alert."Gendo Ikari ordered as he sat at his place on the bridge,his eyes narrowing. _This will affect Shinji greatly._

"Launch the Evas!"Maya gave the order for the first time in her life, wondering about how her Sempai was doing as she did.

* * *

Something had gone wrong at the test site,Shinji knew it,he just _knew _it,when the confirmation arrived he had not been surprised at all. "Damn it...are Ritsuko and Misato okay?"

"We're not sure."Maya said. "We've yet to reestablish contact,the explosion was bad,for now we can only hope."

Shinji nodded. "Okay but...without Misato..what will we do?"

His father's face appeared in front of him. "Shinji Ikari. You're in charge of this operation."

He pointed at himself. "M-me?"

"This has nothing to do with nepotism if such are your questions,it is simply the most logical decision given your quick thinking skills and combat experience."

His father faded from view.

"ugh,this is so unfair,why do you get to lord over all of us as if you're some kind of god."Asuka complained. Shinji shook his head.

"It's nothing like that Asuka. Rei,how are things on your end?"

"Good." A lie, he could tell,he could tell from the way her grip on the control sticks was stronger and the way her eyes were narrowed with visible rage, visible rage,in Rei Ayanami. _Makinami was in the test site...that must be why.._

"Roger that,Asuka you're our first line of defense,Rei support her from a distance, I'll be staying at the back in case things go wrong." Shinji said,ignoring Asuka's comment on how he was being lazy for staying at the back.

* * *

"Target is now on-screen."Hyuga commented as the demonic face of the ironically angel possessed unit-03 appeared in front of them.

"It is as we suspected."Fuyutsuki said.

"Send in the abort signal,activate the ejection system for the plug."Gendo ordered.

"Codes went through,no visible effect, it's blocking the entry plug physically!" Maya said

"Status on the pilot?" Gendo asked.

"He's still breathing and his heart appears to be beating as well but..."Hyuga said.

"No matter."Gendo interrupted. "Abandon Evangelion unit-03 at this time and list it as the 14th Angel."

"But.."Hyuga began.

"Disperse the battle line at as planned. Destroy the target,disregard damage to the unit."Gendo ordered.

* * *

"_Target is approaching." _Hyuga's voice could be heard through the radio,Shinji's eyes turned toward the screen and immediately widened.

"That...is that the..is that the target?"Shinji asked, clear horror in his voice.

_"How could have it been possessed by an Angel?"_ Asuka asked. Rei remained silent.

"That's..the pilot is..." _Human...no,not human...Kensuke._

"Baka,what are you doing get a gr-"And then her feed went dead.

"Asuka...asuka,Asuka?!"Shinji shouted as she screamed.

* * *

"Eva 02 has gone silent,it's pilot has ejected!"Hyuga reported.

"_Father..father,how's Asuka?!"_Shinji asked with clear desperation in his voice.

"The pilot is alive and uninjured."Gendo assured,though his tone was cold and detached.

"The target is approaching unit-00!"Maya reported.

"Rei,avoid close range combat,engage with your rifle."Gendo ordered.

"Yes.."Was her short and curt reply.

* * *

Rei lifted her rifle,this was the unit that had injured,perhaps killed, pilot Makinami. This was the unit that had injured,perhaps killed, .

Two people in her life that mattered to her,those two people in her life mattered a lot,they were one of the few people who cared,truly cared,for her. Rage was an emotion she had been acquainted with before,briefly.

But fury,fury was new,it was exhilarating. And there was a sweet,sweet,almost child-like voice in her mind that seemed to edge on that fury,that seemed to tell her. 'Would it be so wrong to kill it? Would it be so wrong to rip apart this thing limb from limb from limb until it bled and it_ paid?'_

She pulled the trigger,bullets were let loose and struck the angel,or rather they would have. A back-flip was all that was need and the angel managed to avoid the incoming storm of lead. Her head was thrown against the ground,the angel ramming it against it with all of it's ungodly strength.

Then,it began to spread into her arm,her veins felt as if on the verge of bulging out of her skin,her mind went blank with pain,but even so...even so,she had to do something. She couldn't fail,couldn't fail like she had against Iruel,she couldn't fail,couldn't..couldn't...why was it going dark? And why did her arm hurt?

* * *

"Connection with unit-00 terminated! The Angel seems to be moving on once the arm was discard,the pilot is unconscious!" Hyuga reported, to which Gendo gave a nod.

"It is now up to your son to defeat the enemy."Fuyutsuki said, Gendo nodded.

"He will not fail us."

* * *

Shinji was frozen in inaction,this much was new. Frozen rather than terrified, he couldn't move,it wasn't as if he didn't want to. He wanted to,with all his heart he really,really wanted to move,but he couldn't.

Memories of one of his first friends flashed in his mind. The times they'd spent with Ichijo. The years they had been friends,they all flashed through his mind.

What was he supposed to do when it came to this?Was he supposed to harm,possibly kill or maim his first friend in the entire world? Was he supposed to willingly bring down the wrath of his Eva on that which belonged to his friend?

Kensuke resented him as of late,he knew that much,he resented him because he didn't understand Evangelion, Kensuke thought it was all rainbows and sunshine. Get in the robot,save the world,get the girl,get out. But that wasn't what really happened, Kensuke had a hard life,yes. But...there was a hard life and there was the life of those who chose to pilot Eva.

He wanted to be part of something bigger,sure, but he didn't want to have PTSD,he didn't want to have the dreams and the screaming. He knew Kensuke didn't' want those things,he knew Kensuke would regret it,in ten years,when he accidentally woke up and had fit and hurt someone as memories flashed into his mind.._like i hurt Asuka._

Shinji was sure,utterly positive, that his friend didn't want that. But Kensuke never saw things that way,the pastures always look greener on the other side as they say,and while for Kensuke Shinji's pastures might look green they were,in truth, red. Red with blood, blood shed for others and blood shed by the enemies of man.

But now?Now Kensuke was in that pasture as well,now Kensuke would become aware of the curse of Evangelion. The absolute rule of reality of all those who piloted a machine meant to challenge god. _Misery and pain are all that await you,my friend._

The black unit's hands extended,unnaturally long even for an Eva,as they reached Shinji's throat and squeezed,then in a moment he was up against a mountain,the air failing to reach his lungs as he heard the hurried cries of the bridge.

"Shinji.."His father's voice broke through all the chatter. "If you do not do this,I will not resent you. But if do nothing,everyone will die."

The Angel continued it's stranglehold on Shinji's unit, the boy beginning to fade into unconsciousness as the marks on his neck became more and more clear.

"**Everyone will die...Sohryu will die,Ayanami will die, you will die." **A voice in his mind but not his own,and then he was floating.

"Mother?"

"**No."**

Then,he was before the form of the unit,his unit, Evangelion 01,armor-less and with tubes connected to it's back. A gruesome sight.

"Eva...01?"He asked in clear confusion and terror.

"**In a way. I am the one who gave you a gift."** Shinji's eyes widened.

"You're..the last Angel." Shinji said.

"**Again,in a way. I cannot be said to be the last Angel any more than I be said to be Evangelion-01, I am a complemented entity." **

"I..i don't know what to do..I'm afraid."

"**I can aid you. I can lend you the true power of the bound Evangelion."**

"I don't want to hurt Kensuke."

"**I am not the one inside the Eva,i am Eva. I am the one who is controlled by man,not the soul of man that controls that which is controlled by man through a child. If you do not wish to harm him then simply command me so."**

"What will it take,for you to help me?"

"**You do not understand,there is nothing to be owed, I am the one who is controlled by man. It is my purpose."**

"Then..this is my order..lend me your strength!"

* * *

"Pilot has gone unconscious!"Aoba reported.

"His synchronization ratio is falling fast,the neck armor is giving in!"Maya reported as the black Eva continued to press down on the Evangelion below it.

Then,as if by magic,the Unit 1's arms suddenly went up and grabbed those of the angel.

"W-what?!"Maya asked. "The dummy enhancement system has just turned on!"

"Pilot is back in control,sync readouts are out of the scale!"

* * *

Shinji's eyes were bluer than normal.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"He shouted as he willed the two gigantic arms of the infected Eva out of his neck,pressing on them with enough strength to break them,causing them to go limp. Then he gave the Angel a kick to it's chest,sending it flying into a nearby hill.

"You...bastard...give me..back...my...friend!"

The black Eva attempted to rise from it's position on the ground,a fist to the face quickly answered such attempts as Evangelion unit-01 put itself atop it. Then,the sound of flesh ripping apart and the pained screams of the Evangelion as he ripped out it's shoulder pylons,sending their still blood-soaked forms flying through the air before they fell on a hill.

Another roar left the Eva's mouth, Shinji's rage only grew at this.

"SHUT UP,SHUT UP, **_SHUT UP!_**" He rammed his fist into the black Eva's face,armor giving away and it's jaw breaking apart,but he didn't stop,he couldn't. Another fist hit the unit's face and then another,blood squirted out as it's eyes were crushed under the Evangelion's fist.

The now blood-soaked unit-01 did not stop,it grabbed at the Eva's main chest plates,ripping them both off in a shower of blood,the reddened black plates flying several hundred meters and crushing residences underneath them as they were thrown by the titanic form of unit-01

"DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE!" Shinji rose his fist to strike at the core of the Angel,no,of the unit,only for the arm of the black Eva to stop him from doing so. And thought such attempts were meek and worthless they still brought rage to Shinji's heart.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" With that he ripped of the arm that had attempted to stop him,blood flowing from it as it was thrown into the river with a splash. His assault on the core continued until it shattered and broke,but the Evangelion was still active,the Angel was still there.

He reached into the bloody insides of the Eva's chest until he felt something other than flesh and he ripped it out,bones following along with the blood-soaked entry plug,then he removed his knife.

* * *

"SHINJI,DON'T!"Maya cried out in sheer desperation,fearing for the worse as the progressive knife dove toward the plug, but thankfully it was not the plug but the cancerous mass that surrounded that it struck.

The growth was ripped apart,falling to the ground where it's red core became apparent for a second before the Evangelion stepped on it. The worse part was how human it felt,nothing like the bestial rage that the Evangelion had shown against the spherical angel,no,it felt human,like how someone would crush a bug,it reminded them of the fact that this time,Shinji was in control. The Evangelion grabbed the plug and threw it a fair distance away.

"Angel has been neutralized."Hyuga confirmed.

The purple unit,however, did not stop,ripping apart the armor of the black Evangelion, raising it's knife high above it as it stabbed it again and again and again and again. Maya looked away in disgust,trying not to puke as blood and guts flew out of the wounded form of the black Eva.

"_DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE.._die...die..d-die."Shinji broke down into tears as he continued to mindlessly stab at the now utterly dead unit-03. His once purple Eva now marred with splatters of blood all over it's armor.

"Stop synchronization, increase plug pressure until the pilot falls unconscious if necessary." Gendo said.

"Roger that sir."Aoba said.

* * *

A white light,a cold room without comfort.

"An unfamiliar ceiling...i hate it."

* * *

_**AN:Well,that's it for today's chapter,at first I had planned for it to end in much less depressing fashion with Asuka consoling Shinji but I felt that the final scene in this version is much more appropriate,especially as we reach the conclusion of act 2.**_


	29. Act II END

_**AN:So uh...this chapter is accidently 9k words long. That's uh...that's something.**_

* * *

Shinji Ikari looked at his hand,the hand he had used to rip apart the Evangelion that was unit-03,the hand he had used to forcefully rip out the plug while it's pilot was still connected to it, the hand he had used to stab over and over and over again into the already dead form of Evangelion unit-03.

He blinked, the room was dark, it was a cell in which he was being kept. Why?He didn't know,he just knew he deserved it and that was enough for him to stay quiet, contemplating his hand with an utterly broken look in his eyes.

He wondered what it had felt like,the feeling of having your entire nervous system collapse around you as it was ripped from you,the feeling of having your shoulders ripped off and your arms crushed only to heal and have one of them ripped off. He wondered just how high his synchronization ratio had been,he hoped not too high,not high enough to have scars,physical reminders, of Shinji's brutality.

He hoped all of this not for his own sake,because he knew Kensuke Aida would never forgive hhim,but he hoped it because he didn't want his friends to have a reminder of the trauma,like Shinji had in that rather small scar at the center of his abdomen.

The door opened with a sudden influx of cold air, a man in a section two uniform stood over him.

"You've been cleared of potential mental contamination,you are free to go." The man said, Shinji only nodded.

He didn't know when or how but at some point he'd managed to walk over to the pilot's quarters and collapse into the couch without even changing his clothes,the bloody smell of LCL clinging around his plug suit like a plague,a reminder of the fact that he brutally maimed his friend.

It was funny really,that there were no tears, only nothingness,only the feeling that nothing in life could truly matter as he looked out at the ceiling above, a familiar one this time but it didn't make him feel any more comfortable, no,all it did was bring back memories.

And as it stood Shinji Ikari didn't want to have memories,he didn't want to remember,he didn't want anything,he just wanted to run away,to be done with it. For all of it to just...just end.

* * *

When had he left the headquarter with his clothes now on and his SDAT in his hand?Had it been minutes,hours or days ago? Minutes probably,seeing as he was still ascending up the train that lead to the surface,but it certainly felt like hours,maybe even days.

It was a new day,he had stayed in that cell for at least a day, he had not even taken notice of that much time passing,in fact he could have sworn it had only been one or two hours since he'd committed that unforgivable sin.

Shinji clicked a button. The same track on repeat,his own self had once said that he couldn't find happiness in a music player,he was right. But Shinji wasn't looking for happiness,he didn't deserve it. All he wanted was comfort,all he wanted was for the pain to end,even for just a second.

_Because I'm a coward._ He told himself. _Because I'm afraid._

As he looked out at the rising city of Tokyo-3 he was hit by a sudden realization. _I've run away..._

"I'm scum."

* * *

The rain hit the outside of the train,when had it even started to rain? Shinji had forgotten. The same music playing again and again and again on repeat had made him loose any sense of time he might have held. The only thing he knew was that it had been a while.

People filled into the train and outside of it,people going to work,then students going to school,then people going shopping and the people who went to school returning from it and as night struck the people who went to work returning from it. But eventually even those people, eventually even the old man who'd fallen asleep and missed his stop, left the train. And Eventually Shinji Ikari was left alone.

_Click._

The track played back.

* * *

A cinema,a movie about the second impact, a lie created to appease the public,nothing more. There weren't many people it was late and it was raining outside, Shinji was not paying attention,not to the movie.

There was a couple,a man and a woman, they were kissing under the cover of darkness,her hair was red. Shinji blinked,trying to dispel what he believed was an illusion. But it was not, the woman truly was a redhead.

"Asuka.."Shinji whispered as his mind was filled with thoughts of her,he suddenly felt sick,he'd left her. He didn't deserve her but she still loved him,and he'd left her..she must have hated him now.

That night he slept on a bench,curled into a ball as he cried his eyes out,no one helped him.

* * *

Red,the sun was rising and the world was red, red was his favorite color,red like his sister's eyes,red like Asuka's beautiful hair, red like the heavens above. Shinji wasn't crying,not anymore, all that was left once again was silence,silence and despair. There was not even the sound of the waking city to rouse him from his self-imposed exile,no,just despair and silence.

He walked,he had nothing else he could do but walk,no other purpose to his life besides to keep on walking, what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't die,he was to cowardly to do even that,so he kept walking,because he was a coward, because he was scum.

In the distance,wolfs howled,he ran,he didn't know why,but he kept running until his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. No one helped him.

* * *

Asuka Langely Sohryu opened the door to Shinji Ikari's room,the room that had gone unused for nearly a month now. Nothing,no one. She checked her phone,likewise,nothing.

"He's run away..."She said. "Just like everyone else..."

* * *

Shinji was alone,the wind howled and the sound of airplanes coming in for a landing could be heard, but he didn't care,he wasn't there for the air-base. He walked and walked,when someone stopped him he showed his NERV id card,they apologized and he kept walking.

He kept wakling until eventually the cold was too much to keep doing so,but he was at his goal anyway. A Grave,a grave without a name and without a body. A grave that held many memories within it,a grave made simply to serve as a symbol,and beside the grave stood a tree.

The tree in which he'd decided that he would protect Ichijo Rei forever,the tree in which that promise's broken lack of remains stood,an empty grave. Ichijo Rei,the first of his sisters. He knelled.

"I...I've killed someone..since we last met I killed someone Ichijo-chan."Shinji choked out. "Since we last met I hurt someone as well...many people actually...do you hate me?"

The image of unit-00 going berserk flashed in his mind, Shinji rushing to open the entry plug and burning his hands as he panicked that he would loose Ayanami, that he would loose Ayanami like he had lost Ichijo.

"I'm sorry."

And as he stood at the grave all he could do was cry and mumble the words I'm sorry' over and over and over again,hopping against all hope that maybe someone,anyone,would save him. No one came.

* * *

The roar of an Angel,followed by an explosion,and then darkness. The memories of Mari illustrious Makinami played back in her mind, the pain and the hurt played back in her mind as she woke. Her breathing was labored,heavy and visible in the ventilator she had been connected to, her mind was fuzzy and she felt like her chest had been set on fire.

Her memories flashed back to the last time she had felt pain like this...her mind flashed to an Angel,and to the destruction of unit 5 and to the burning in her lungs and how she'd never sang since then. She wished she had done so for Ayanami Rei now,because as it stood she was no longer sure she could sing or even speak,unsure if she could even live.

A painful memory flashed into her mind an 'I'm sorry' spoken by the only person who'd ever cared about her, an apology given for dying,no one should have to apologize for that,and yet Anastasia's last words words had been exactly that 'I'm sorry'.

Then,a flash of blue as she looked out toward the window,the blue sky. Blue was a nice color,it was the color of that girl's hair,Ayanami Rei. Ayanami Rei was a good person, Mari thought so at least,and that was all that mattered,she cared about Ayanami Rei.

"_I made...lunch,i had assumed that you might want to have..some." _Back then she had been so hesitant so..afraid. Afraid of her?No,of being rejected. It was funny really how the tables had turned,how once it had been Mari the one who feared rejection. Almost as if her life was playing on repeat for the second time.

If that was so then surely the explosion caused by unit-03 should have killed her,hell,maybe it had. Maybe she was just in some sort of drug-induced hallucination as she awaited her final moments while on the way to the emergency room,maybe she would die before she ever got there,like Anastasia.

She groaned,this sound seemed to agitate the nurse that was her by her side, the young man in question told her what had happened and told her that she shouldn't speak or try to get up. 'Your lungs are in bad shape and you've got bandages covering most of you' he'd told her. Yeah,she could tell if the pain was any indication.

* * *

An Hospital room, Rei Ayanami hated hospital rooms,their unnaturally clean appearance reminded her of the bowels of Nerv and thus she disliked them. But her dislike for hospitals was greatly eclipsed by her care for Mari,and thus she decided to visit her anyway.

Normally patients in such critical state would not be allowed visitors,but Nerv personnel had certain privileges others did not have, once again Rei was glad to be a part of Nerv.

She took a deep breath as she opened the door to her room,the beeping of monitoring equipment serving to remind her of the critical state in which the other pilot was in. As she walked closer to the bed she looked at Mari

Her body was pretty much covered in bandages,the left side of her face too was covered in them and her hair was two times shorter than it had once been,a side effect of having been burned away.

She was awake,her one good eye looked at her with a sort of delirious happiness, they were heavily drugging her,as expected. Rei sat by her side and looked at her.

"Good morning Mari."She greeted. Watching a smile spread itself over the girl that still had a ventilator over her face, she smiled herself. "It's good to see that you are awake,i visited you late last night as well."

No response,not even a sound,it was likely that Mari could barely understand her with how much she had to be drugged just so the pain alone wouldn't kill her. Her burns had been severe,so had her internal damage,it was a miracle she was still alive.

"It's good to see that you have at least gotten somewhat better since yesterday."Rei said,a lie. She normally never lied,but this was a fitting exception to her rule. Mari wasn't doing better, she was the same, it was only natural,only 24 hours had passed.

No response ,of course there was none, but Rei was happy just being by her side,just comforting her in whatever small ways she could,it brought her happiness amid all the sadness of the situation.

* * *

No one was there for Shinji Ikari, there was no one there for all the hours he stood at the grave,there was no one there for all the hours in which he simply stood and cried and begged for the forgiveness of a girl long dead.

And so he walked away,no,he ran away. His phone had not rang in all that time,maybe it was for the best, he needed everyone else but they didn't need him,that was good. They would be happy even if he didn't return.

Eventually he found himself back on a train and his mind was filled with thoughts about the people he loved in his life, it was filled with thoughts about Asuka and Rei and Ritsuko and Misato and his father and Touji and Kensuke...Kensuke...god he was so sorry,god did he wish he could tell Kensuke just how sorry he was..but he wouldn't,because Kensuke must have despised him now,so he ran away.

And he kept running away,as the train headed to some unknown destination he continued to run away,as tears fell down his face he continued to run away,when he was found by Nerv agents he could no longer run away,so he stayed silent,not letting a single word leave his lips as he was escorted to the geofront.

* * *

Kensuke Aida awoke with pain,pain in his arm...he looked down,and he saw that his arm was completely encased in a cast. He tried to remember why that was,he tried to remember why he hurt. But all he remembered was black,black and then red..oh.

The memories rushed into him,assaulting his mind much like vultures would a dead body,picking apart at the edges of his conscious mind. Suddenly he was hyperventilating as images of pain and suffering flashed through his head.

Suddenly he remembered feeling as if his shoulders had something connected to his flesh be ripped out,suddenly he remembered the feeling of having his head crushed until it was nothing but pulp and blood,suddenly he remembered the feeling of his chest imploding as the core of his unit was broken away.

And the worse of it all?When the plug had been removed, he remembered quite clear the feeling of his nerves being ripped from his body,as if suddenly every single inch of skin had been rammed with burning hot needles and then proceeded to have been poured with gasoline.

Suddenly Kensuke Aida regretted not having listened to Shinji Ikari..because he'd been right,because he was _still _right...piloting was hell.

* * *

Gendo Ikari stood before a truly monumental spire,a structure that reached 100 meters in height,this spire,standing imposingly and unshakable,had stood there for billions of years,and if all things went correctly,it would continue to do so for at least a billion more.

This spire was the reason for the changing world,it was the reason that there had been a defection in 2007,it was the reason that Seele's plans would not come into fruition. "The Guide-stone of the Lilim."

"A monument given to us by god so that we may ascend to his level."Fuyutsuki said. "And fight back extinction."

"In the end it appears even the gods feared death,so they gave us the weapon to fight back against it." Gendo spoke.

"And that which has killed gods will soon come to kill the children of them as well,not heralds but harbingers of destruction.."Fuyutsuki said.

"Yes,the true threat to mankind,those that stand even above the Angels,the Seraph." Gendo said. "It is for that reason that instrumentality cannot come about in any form,if mankind is not as it stands today then there is not a method for fighting off their might."

"Even then,to truly believe that we can fight such a high order of beings,god-killers. Is that not hubris in of itself?"Fuyutsuki asked.

"Evangelion too is made to be a killer of those we call gods, it is only a matter of time. In the end we will be victorious."Gendo said.

"Let us hope you are correct Gendo." Fuyutsuki said.

* * *

The headquarters,central dogma,the place where the last of mankind's defenses against the angels were located. _Home_,Shinji thought. It was home,still home, despite everything...despite all the pain it still was home.

So...why was he so afraid,so afraid to enter the quarters he'd called home for years..he knew why,because he was a coward. Even so,he breathed in,prepared himself,and swiped the key-card.

"I'm..i'm home."He said as he took a step in.

It felt oddly empty,the whole place was just...still,almost foreign looking to him after only a day of being away,but maybe that much was just his mental state playing tricks on him. A door opened,the door to Asuka's room,she looked at him,surprise in her eyes.

"You're back..."She said,a indescribable emotion in her voice. Shinji nodded.

Then there was silence,he didn't say anything and this aggravated her. "Well..I'm waiting,what the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"You don't know?!"Asuka shouted. "Well,who the hell does then?!"

"...I'm sor...no."Shinji stopped himself, no lies,not to her. "I..I just...i don't know."

"You're gonne for a day,worry me sick,worry even fucking wondergirl sick and you don't know?!"She was pissed,more pissed than she'd ever been at him,she was right to be. But it still hurt him,because he was selfish.

"I'm sorry."Not a lie this time,he hadn't wanted to make her worry.

"You're sorry?"She asked,venom in her voice. "Well sorry doesn't fix this first,sorry doesn't fix the fact that you left,that you left me! You,you ran away from me!"

"no..i didn't do that!"Shinji said,trying to defend himself. Why?he didn't deserve to be defended,much less by himself.

"Oh,you didn't?"She asked sarcastically. "Then I must have just hallucinated an empty bed last nigth! You didn't even tell me if you were okay, you didn't tell me you needed time,you just left,not only that,you left the very same day after a battle!"

Shinji looked down,he had nothing to say,no tears to shed. Words couldn't save him,they wouldn't,because he'd been in the wrong. He was always in the wrong,he was worthless,pretty much scum.

"So,what are you waiting for,say something first!"She demanded,he shook his head.

"What am I supposed to say?"Shinji asked. "That I'm trash and that I couldn't live with myself so I ran away?Is _that_ what you want to hear?"

"It's certainly better than the nothing you've given me thus far!"She replied in anger. He looked away. "At least look at me when I'm talking to you first!"

He didn't...he couldn't,not really. "oh..i see..i see what's going on,you're just like everyone else! I thought you were different you know?I thought that what we had mattered something more to you than for you to run away from me!"

Tears,there were tears in the edges of her eyes, and Shinji could do nothing about them,because he was at fault,because he'd run away. Because he was a coward. And so,because he was a coward,he stayed silent,he couldn't answer.

"I don't need you!I was right,i can live by myself,i don't need anyone and I don't need a selfish idiot like you!" She shouted,slamming her door shut as she walked inside it.

Shinji looked down,he looked down at the music player in his hands.. "This is all your fault."

And he threw it on the ground.

* * *

What might have,to the unwary eye looked like a meteor struck the earth's atmosphere,burning away a great part of it's mass as it revealed inside it an egg-like structure,pure white in it's color.

An unknown method of propulsion caused it to severely slow down mere moments before it struck it's target...or so it had assumed. In the end it appeared that in it's foolishness it had failed to adjust to the planet's orbital partner,it's moon was far larger than what had been expected.

But such things were irrelevant. The damage caused by it's orbital strike would not come to be,but it had not expected to strike down the sons of the far elders with only kinetic impact,no. That was foolish.

And so,it struck the water,reaching to very depths of the pacific ocean as it struck the surface at roughly twice the speed of sound,then,even as it stood submerged underneath the waves,high above them a flash of white light could be seen.

_**Heed.**_

_**For I am first among my brethren,Seraph of the start of times.**_

_**The might of god in all his fury and all his grace.**_

_**I have come not as a herald but as an harbinger.**_

_**Zeruel is the name of my furious vengeance.**_

_**Harbinger of the start of the end times,first of my brethren.**_

_**I am last born of the gods**_

_**And by my dogma**_

_**You shall burn.**_

* * *

Tabris looked up,a certain sadness in his eyes. "It's begun...good luck,Lilim."

* * *

Alarms rang out through all of the city of Tokyo-3 as a renewed angel assault began,a mere two days after the last and barely that, the incoming angel was blasted with hundreds of missiles, batteries in the city of Tokyo-3 itself as well as those belonging to the yet the target they struck was unaffected by it,it's cloth-like wrapped form seeming to simply ignore this truly ludicrous amount of firepower.

Then it's eyes glowed,two infinity symbols in them for a single second before they blew away the defensive turrets, a blast of white energy,a growing sphere rather than the destructive crosses of the Angels before it.

Another one of such blasts rocked the city,this one directed at the plates that separated it from reaching it's vengeance.

* * *

"_All personnel, go into immediate level one alert status,we repeat,all personnel into immediate level one alert status!"_

"What's going on,who's the target!"Misato said as she rushed into the bridge.

"We're still not sure,it just appeared,it's breached through all of our defensive lines!"Aoba said.

Misato's eyes widened. "An angel,and so soon after the next one?"

"We're still not sure,pattern is orange!"Hyuga said. Then,the angel struck the armor plates. "All armor plates have been breached..and in a single shot...how is this possible!"

"The Evas won't make it in time for a proper intercept,prepare to deploy them inside the geofront!"Misato ordered. "Everyone,go into emergency alert 0!"

"_All personnel,be advised,emergency alert has been changed into level 0, the target has breached all surface based defenses,evacuation of non-critical personnel will soon begin. We repeat,the alert level has been changed to level 0,the evacuation of non emergency personnel will soon begin!"_

"The pilots have reached the cages,all units are ready to sortie!" Maya reported.

"The damage received to unit-00 in the last battle is still to great,the arm has only barely regenerated,it's in no fighting shape."Ritsuko said,sounding worried for the blue haired girl.

"Send in unit 01 and 02,00 will be backup!"Ritsuko said.

"Ma'am,unit 01...it's failed synchronization!"Maya said,both Ritsuko and Misato leaning in over her chair to check..

"What?!"Misato shouted.

"How is that possible?!"Ritsuko added.

"The pilot harmonics are all over the place,he's too unstable to synchronize with his Eva!"Maya replied.

"Damn it,whatever is going on with Shinji figure out how to fix it,get Unit-02 up there,now!"Misato ordered.

Slightly above them the commander and sub-commander both arrived from the depths of terminal sub-dogma,the former's eyes narrowing at the sight of the 'angel'.

"Has it begun...so soon,it cannot be..."He said,a certain hint of horror in his voice.

"Surely you cannot mean..."Fuyutsuki said, horror clear in his expression. "that this is.."

"The first of the Seraph..."Gendo said in nigh a whisper.

* * *

That Asuka was pissed would be an understatement,in fact,she was so utterly livid that she was quite nearly sure that she was going to murder someone at some point in the day if she didn't have something to vent her frustrations out on,thankfully that thing did arrive in the form of the fifteenth angel. And oh boy was she gonna enjoy beating the living daylights out of it.

With a kick she flipped both of the rifles at her feet to fit neatly into her hand,pointing them upward as the bony face of the angel revealed itself,its cloth-looking tentacles moving all around it.

"You know,I'm not in a particularly good mood so go to hell already!"And with that she opened fire,both rifles letting loose a truly ludicrous amount of bullets against the angelic beast that was her target.

And yet there was no effect,almost mockingly the angel continued to simply look at her as the bullets impacted the rainbow colored surface of it's AT field, it's field was powerful,powerful enough that she was having difficult neutralizing it from only a kilometer away.

"Gah,gottverdammt!" Asuka said as she threw aside both of the rifles in her hand,grabbing the Eva-sized rocket launcher by her side and letting it rest on her shoulder as she used her other arm to aim the massive thing.

"Eat this!"She cried out, four missiles leaving the rocket launcher with a trail of smoke before they all hit the creature's AT field,an explosion ringing out through the entire geofront,the shock-wave of the four direct hits enough to cause parts of the upper armor to give in.

* * *

The bridge crew looked on in careful anticipation as the smoke cleared,the massive shock-wave having shook even the pyramid of the geofront. Then,it's form was revealed,utterly unharmed.

"It's...taken no damage."Hyuga commented with widened eyes,utter and absolute terror in his voice.

"What the hell kind of demon is it?"The normally cool Aoba said with equally wide eyes.

"The at field...it's 3000% more powerful than the strongest we've ever encountered...there's nothing we can do!" Maya said. "Even the Evas... "

"Against such an AT field...even the Evas are useless." Ritsuko commented. "This is it...third impact will surely begin today."

* * *

The Angel that was not an Angel lowered itself slowly yet surely toward the ground of the geofront, Asuka scoffing as it stood utterly still facing her.

"so what if you survived that?!"Asuka cried out as she reached down for the unusual weapon that was the thunder spear,with the appearance of a gun but in fact being more like a retractable nail. She dashed toward the target. "I'll just kill you from up-close!"

The angel's eyes glowed with two infinity symbols,letting off two blasts of energy as it did,both failed to hit Asuka's unit as it jumped into the air,descending toward the angel. With a pull of the trigger of the weapon in her hands it's needle like form propped out,only to hit the angels rainbow colored AT field once again. "AGHHH!"

The right pylon of the unit opened up,shooting out it's signature weapon,the needle gun. Spikes shoot out from it with all the propulsion of a rocket engine,only to fail to pierce it's AT field all the same.

"Even from this range?!"Asuka cursed as the angel's AT field pulsed outward,pushing her several hundred meters into the air before the cloth-like tentacles of the angel shoot out,their ultra-thin forms serving as blades that cut off both of her arms in a single strike. Her unit fell to the ground as she cried at the pain.

"I'm...I'M USELESS AGAIN!"Asuka shouted as she hit the center of her plug with enraged tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Then,darkness.

* * *

"Unit-02 has been disabled!"Hyuga said. Misato nearly bit her lip.

"Damn it,get Unit-00 out there with whatever weapon we can manage, what's Shinji's status?"Misato asked.

"Still inactive!"Ritsuko reported. "He's cut the two way communication systems as well,there's nothing we can do!"

"Shinji..."Misato said in a whisper. "What are you doing?"

* * *

The unit around him was dead, a cold darkness surrounded Shinji Ikari as he worthlessly sobbed at his legs. Asuka had been defeated,and if she had been defeated then what was he supposed to do? She was the strongest,the best,he was just a child,a child who didn't know what to do.

He wondered how it would feel like to die,he wondered how the others would feel,knowing that it was his fault and his fault alone that the world had ended, he hoped it would be quick. For their sake if not his own, because he didn't deserve a quick death,no. He deserved pain, he deserved all the pain in the world and more,he deserved to die a thousand times over for his cowardice.

A tear,a lone tear floated up in the LCL. He'd made Asuka cry,that was enough for him to deserve death, that alone made him unworthy of even gracing the presence of the outside would,it would be better if he just shut himself in and died..yes,everyone would be okay..everyone would be alright if he just..just died.

* * *

Another blast of power left the eyes of the Angel,the all consuming white sphere of destructive energy immediately breaking through every single one of the HQ's armor layers as the cloth-like beast that was the angel approached.

"Damn it,the main shaft's completely open!"Misato shouted. "Where's unit 00!?"

"Unit-00 is reporting in."A monotone voice replied from her end as the blue titan that was unit 00 appeared with something underneath it's arm.

"Rei..what are you doing with that missile?"Ritsuko asked,fearful for the worse.

"Accomplishing my objective."Rei said as her unit took off on a run.

"Rei,stop this,stop it now,that's an order!"Ritsuko shouted.

"I will not..this is for my own self."Rei replied.

Her unit continued it's run toward the black form of the supposed Angel,it seeming surprised for a second by the second Eva's,enough of a second for the missile to be shoved into it's AT field,it's 5 engines pushing against the Angel's field. Rei grit her teeth.

"AT field..full power!"And yet,layer after layer of AT field kept coming in her way,kept her from accomplishing her objective.

"Rei,stop,your AT field isn't strong enough."Ritsuko said.

"My at field..."Rei said,the doctor's eyes went wide.

"Rei,don't!"

"Two way communications have gone silent!"Hyuga reported.

"A pattern blue has been confirmed!"Maya said.

"The angel?"Misato asked.

"No...unit 00!"Maya reported.

* * *

Rei pushed out her soul,not the soul of the remnant of her that remained within the Evangelion,not the soul of the Eva,but her own soul. Her eyes glowed a bright a bright red as her soul pushed out,the confusion that came from the Angel only grew as it's soul was overwhelmed by the combined power of both the Eva and Rei's souls.

"Die."Was Rei's singular command as the last layer of the AT field was broken through and an explosion filled the geofront.

* * *

"Unit-00 has been defeated,pattern blue has faded!"Hyuga reported. Misato looked shocked as the Angel's half destroyed form appeared on screen.

"Even without an AT field..its...alive?"She asked,shock in her eyes.

"It's regenerating faster than any previously encountered Angel,it will begin moving again in less than a minute!"Maya said.

* * *

An explosion rang out through the geofront, Shinji was sure that wasn't a good sign,but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything because he was garbage,because he was weak. Everyone would die because he couldn't even get his Eva to move.

Shinji hit the center of the entry plug. "MOVE DAMN YOU!"

Nothing,not a single flicker of a distant light to indicate any life within the unit,it was as if the unit itself and the soul within it were refusing him both,because he was weak,they were right to,of course. But he needed to fight,he needed to save everyone. He couldn't let them die.

But he would have to,because his Eva wouldn't move. He was too weak,always too weak.

His plug-suit beeped,an indication of an incoming call,he took it without even thinking much about it.

"Hey..baka-Shinji,do you hear me?"Her voice,Asuka's. "I'm guessing you took the call so you must be able to hear me. Look...i'm sorry I shouted at you okay? Even thought it was wrong of you to run away..it was also wrong of me to..to say the things I did. You said that you'd accept me for who I really am right? So...can I tell you how I feel,my idiot?"

"Yes." His answer lacked life,but it was one,that was all that mattered.

"I'm scared...I'm scared as all hell honestly..I'm scared that I'm useless,I'm scared because you ran away as well,you ran away from me. L-like Kaji did a-and father and m-mother."She was crying,god,he'd made her cry again,he was scum.

"I didn't run away from you.."Shinji said,his head still firmly placed on his legs. "I ran away from myself...i was so afraid of running away,so afraid of hurting you...that I ended up doing it anyway...I'm just scum Asuka,I'm unworthy of any love."

"Shut up!"Asuka bellowed,enough to silence him. "Don't say stupid shit like that! If you're unworthy of love than what am I?! I can't even win a damn battle,I've been part of every single damn battle since the sixth angel and I've killed not a single angel,you and the others get all the credit!"

"And what if you're unworthy of love?!"She continued. "I still love you all the same,are you stupid or something? Are you so dense that you don't realize that I don't give a damn if you're worthy of love or not?! I'll love you all the same!"

His heart was hammering in his chest,those heartfelt words of hers were said and yet he couldn't respond.

"So...please, Shinji..we need you..._I need you._" She sounded so...scared,so afraid,so much like she truly needed him.

His mind flashed back to the promise he'd made before,to the promise that he would save her,that he would help her,that he would follow her into hell itself if he had to.

"Asuka...for sure,no matter what happens...I'll protect you,I'll save everyone!" His unit pulsed to life around him,sync ratio skyrocketing as it did.

* * *

"Unit-00 is disabled,the Angel is heading toward the central access,it's clear to enter central dogma!" Hyuga said,Misato's eyes were wide with surprise,surprise and fear,was this how humanity would end? A surprise attack from an unusually powerful angel? It felt oddly unfitting,if incredibly realistic.

With another blast of white light the command center's frontal plate was torn away,revealing the angel's form, it approached them almost as if taunting them,holding it's superiority over them. It's eyes glowed,two infinity symbols,one in each eye,as it prepared to snuff out the life of the meager humans beneath it.

And then,just as the attack was about to be fired,a fist impacted it's face, sending it's cloth-like form soaring into the next part of the HQ.

"Eva-01...SHINJI!"Misato and Ritsuko both cried out in happiness as the boy in question willed his unit toward the angel.

* * *

"Aghhhhhh!"Fury was the only thing in Shinji Ikari's mind as he struck his fist down on the Angel beneath him,causing it's mask to begin to crack. It's eyes glowed,a piercing lance of white light struck his arm,cutting it clean off.

"AGHHHHH!"Shinji cried,this time in pain as he used the other hand of his Eva to ram the angel through the wall,grappling it with a single hand and throwing it at the ascension elevators. As the Angel attempted to free itself it suddenly found a foot in it's black chest.

"MISATO!" Shinji cried out.

"ASCEND THE PLATFORM!"She ordered,and the platform, Evangelion and Angel included,were sent barreling upwards,the angel's head scrapping against the metal as the Evangelion forced it there. Once they reached the surface of the geofront Shinji was still ontop of the angel,as he prepared for another attack the angel's arms suddenly retracted,becoming two solid blocks that slammed against the center of his chest and sent him flying several dozen meters, being stopped only by the slamming of his unit against a hill-side.

"Shinji!"She heard Misato call out to him and then, darkness,his eyes widened.

"The power's out?!" He shouted.

* * *

Misato had watched in awe as the true power of Evangelion unit-01 had been shown, she had watched in awe as it had single-handedly delivered more successful attacks against the enemy than either units 02 or 00. And she had watched as it all came tumbling down,the Eva being sent flying several dozen meters into the air and into a nearby hill, coming to a stop and beginning to rise for a single second before it's power went dead.

"No..."Ritsuko said beside her,seeming unable to believe the scene in front of her anymore than Misato did. It was over,truly and completely over,they had snatched victory from the jaws of defeat only for it to be taken from them once again, what cruel reality it was in which they lived.

"The backup power system as well as the battery power are at Zero,there's nothing we can do."

* * *

Darkness,the darkness within the the Evangelion was all encompassing, Shinji's failure weighted down on him with all the weight of the entire world. The images of everyone he'd failed flashed in his mind.

Ayanami,Misato,Ritsuko,Ichijo,Kensuke,Touji,Hikari,Kaji,His father.

Asuka..asuka, she was the one who had made him start the unit,she was the one who'd made him have the will to continue going,for her sake he couldn't lose,he wouldn't lose. _She needs me,she needs me,she needs ME._

"Move..."He ordered,a whisper,barely that.

"Move."He ordered,his eyes closed. This time his voice was more firm,more audible.

"Move!"He ordered,his voice now echoing through the plug..

"Didn't you hear me?...I told you..._**MOVE!**_" When he opened his eyes they glowed a pure purple,when the Eva opened it's own as it reactivated they too were purple.

* * *

"Unit-01..it's reactivated!"Maya said.

"Without power,no that's impossible!"Ritsuko said.

* * *

"What happens to this unit doesn't matter,what happens to my life doesn't matter,what happens to this base doesn't matter. But...but everyone,I'LL SAVE THEM FOR SURE!"

And with those words he felt something be roused inside his spirit. "S2 ENGINE,FULL POWER!"

Suddenly he felt powerful,powerful unlike he'd ever felt in his life.

The angel shot out it's two whips at him,their attack coming ungodly fast,and yet they were stopped,blocked by a wall of orange light, yet such light was quickly shifting. The Eva grabbed hold of the angel's two whip-like hands and pulled,crashing it's head against the angel's own as it's mouth bolts came undone.

"_**RYAHHHHHHHH!"**_ Both pilot and Eva screamed at the top of their lungs, then with a sickening crunch a grey arm replaced the one that had just been lost by the Eva,a pulse of purple running over it and replacing the armor that had been there before.

With a single punch the angel was sent flying into the air,crashing against the ground,it's whips shot outward once again,only to be grabbed by the Evangelion,who spun around with them in hand,throwing the angel against a hill before approaching it once again.

Shinji reached down,ripping apart the chest of the angel with both of his hands and with one last final push ripping it off,only to reveal...nothing,no core.

"W-what?"That single moment of confusion was enough.

Suddenly his Evangelion was perforated by two of the angel's cloth-like tentacles,being sent at least a hundred meters up before falling down,blood filled Shinji's vision,he reached down to notice that his stomach was bleeding. "S-shit...I've got to..."

He tried against all hope to bring his Evangelion up,but two of the angel's arms wrapped themselves around him,pulling him up and slamming him down again,the pain being nearly too much to bear as his mind went blank for a second.

The angel overflew him,all of it's many tentacles retracting before striking at his chest,ripping apart the armor plate and causing him to scream out in pain and misery,his Unit's core was revealed,and as attack after attack struck it he was sure of one thing,he was about to die.

Then, darkness. Death would soon embrace him like a familiar friend.

* * *

Asuka was watching from a distance, having left the entry plug of her disabled Eva through the utilization of the emergency power. Now she wished she hadn't.

She had,for a single moment,believed that their victory was assured,that Shinji would win against the angel and that they would get to sleep together again in the same bed,that they would get to say how much they loved each-other once again. But now, now there was no hope, now the angel would destroy Evangelion unit-01 and along with it,it's pilot.

She heard a pained groan from behind her,turning around to see a wounded-looking Rei Ayanami who nearly fell over as she tried to move toward Asuka,the red-head in question grabbing hold of her before she could.

"Easy there wundergirl."Asuka said,putting one of the wounded girl's arms over her shoulder and turning around so she could see the battle.

"you are being...unusually..pleasant.." Rei said. Asuka gave a huff,whether of annoyance or amusement neither knew.

"Well, the world is ending,might as well be nice."Rei shook her head.

"No...I'm sure my brother will find a way..there is always a way,as long as it is him." Rei said,her eyes focused on the Evangelion as it was pummeled again and again.

_Brother uh...I'll ask later,if there is a later._ Asuka thought.

* * *

A train,no,not any train. Shinji Ikari's train of thought.

Opposite to him sat his mother,her kind eyes focused on him with a soft smile.

"Mother...I've failed." Shinji said. "I was too weak..i couldn't...i couldn't save them."

Yui Ikari shook her head. "No Shinji,don't be silly."

He was shocked into silence, this was her voice...his mother's voice, he...he'd just,after a decade. "You're..real?"

"I've been with you all this time,haven't I?"She asked. "I'm very real Shinji,and I'm here for you."

"You...you left."Shinji said,bitterness in his voice.

"I know..i was scared."She said...Shinji looked up at her.

"You..were scared?"He asked,she nodded.

"I was scared of the enemy you're facing now,so I ran away."Yui said,her voice sounded sad,defeated even.

"I guess...i guess I have to take after someone."Shinji said,he tried to joke,but it didn't sound genuine. She shook her head.

"No Shinji-kun,you're very strong."She said, Shinji snorted.

"I don't feel strong,quite the opposite In fact."He said as he looked down. Then,he was suddenly hugged by his mother.

"It's alright,I'll fix the mistake I've made." She said,a smile spreading itself across her lips. "I will make sure you're happy,Shinji-kun."

* * *

Outside,the attack on the immobile Eva continued,that was,for a few seconds,then the Evangelion's head began to move,turning to face the Angel head on.

"_**RYAHHHHHHHH!"**_A might roar was followed by an explosion,pushing the angel back as the Evangelion rose,an halo forming over it's head.

"What's going on?!"Misato asked,Ritsuko looked as lost as she herself was.

"The Evangelion,it's removing all limiters,it's restraints are all coming undone!"Maya said.

"What?"Misato asked as she watched the Eva push the Angel to the ground with a mighty punch.

"The Evangelion..it's removing the limiters put upon itself by mankind, removing the restraints that keep it bound to our will to unleash it's true power on the angel!"Ritsuko said.

The Evangelion pushed down on the Angel,it's AT field pulsing downward with incredible amounts of strength,the ground breaking and cracking underneath the pulse of energy,but the Angel wouldn't die. However, the Evangelion would not accept anything else.

"**RYAHHHHHHHH!" **Another roar and the Evangelion and the Angel both began to fly,the halo above Evangelion unit-01's head becoming more and more clear as it ascended into the heavens.

It's red core began to glow,overflowing with energy as four wings of red suddenly started leaking out from it. Another roar went unheard as a rainbow colored vortex appeared above it's head.

"All readings are off the scale,it can't be read!"Maya said.

"Ah...i see."Ritsuko commented. "Breaking free from the limits imposed on it by this reality the Evangelion is ascending into it's next phase of evolution. Ascending from the near god-like existence granted to it by the S2 organ to a truly divine one. In it's waves of complimentarity it spins heaven,earth and all of creation together as it bleeds off it's spiritual core to ascend into a purely physical form. It's doing all of this,to grant the wish of a single human being...no,she is...aren't you Yui-sama?"

Almost as if answering it the Evangelion roared once again,both of it's hands pressing down even harder on the Angel,which was now helplessly turning into white energy. The Evangelion's red wings continued to grow,the rainbow above it growing to encompass the entire underground geofront.

* * *

Shinji Ikari's train of thought began to brake down,the sky became blood red and the windows shattered open, Yui Ikari stood with her hands in her pockets,looking out at the growing vortex of red energy that surrounded the carriage with a wistful smile.

"Mother..what's going on?"Shinji asked,his mother turned toward him,smile not fading from her face as she did.

"I'm fixing the mistake I made all those years ago. Instead of fulfilling my own wish...i will do so to yours, whatever it takes I will protect those who you love Shinji-kun,even if it means twisting this world into eternal darkness." She said, Shinji looked at her with hesitation in his eyes.

"Mother..."

* * *

Not too far away Kaji looked on with a sly smile. "It seems that unit-01 has ascended to replace old grandma..Seele won't be happy about this but...this was our goal,wasn't it?"

"It's not as we thought,only his will alone was enough to cause Auto-evolution." Fuyutsuki said.

"Aye..."Gendo agreed. "But in the end this is to our advantage, Seele's defeat will be made with this ascension,even if we will loose our personal goal...plan Bet has reached the final stage."

"And here I thought things would be Anti-climatic." Kaji joked.

As if on cue,the red wings of the Evangelion were replaced by four white ones, Misato's eyes widened as she held on to her rosary.

"Wings...just like 15 years ago."Misato commented.

"A proto-impact...a prologue to the final ascension of the Evangelion unit as it bends reality to it's will,letting off it's spiritual energies to become a god." Ritsuko said. "From now on...third impact will soon come."

"The true war has begun."Gendo commented.

"Yes."Fuyutsuki added. "This is the real start of our troubles."

* * *

No longer inside the train of his thoughts Shinji Ikari found himself instead back in his entry plug,a familiar face standing before him as the feed from outside was replaced by a rainbow of color.

"Well,Shinji-kun."Yui said. "This is how it'll go,I'll use the power of this Evangelion to recreate the two spears and with them you'll be safe. My soul will be torn apart but I suppose that's what I deserve in the end."

She took a step backward,Shinji reached out.

"Mother! Wait!"Shinji cried out.

"There's nothing to be done, it's the only way you can find happiness Shinji. As long as that much becomes true then..i don't mind."

She turned back, Shinji tried to reach out,but a wall of red stopped him from reaching her, after ten years, after ten years he wouldn't...after ten years she was just leaving him again. It just wasn't fair.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

Outside,as heaven and earth spun as one,the Angel's body started to fade away in sync with that of the Eva's core. The red light of the core and the white of the 'Angel's body coalesced into the Evangelion's hands,the red light beginning to take the form of a spiral spear while the white the form of another gray one.

"It is done,the Evangelion,using it's own spiritual core and the power of the Seraph has advanced into the next stage,the spear of creation and the lance of destruction both representing it's evolution into godhood."Gendo said.

"And with that spear go your hopes."Fuyutsuki commented sadly, Gendo nodded.

* * *

Yui Ikari had to admit,she was a cowardly person, she'd been afraid, afraid that she would have to see her son, her husband, her entire species die. So she'd ran away, into the Eva.

Now she would fix things, she would repair this broken world and protect those Shinji loved,she would do it all because she was a selfish person who wanted redemption,but she would do it. Even so...she wished ,deep down, that she could have spent more time with her son.

_Ah,what am I saying...didn't I just tell him,I've been here with him all along?_ She told herself before preparing to take the final step, a soul for a lance to save the world, a fair trade. But as she moved her metaphysical body to take that step,a hand reached out to her.

"Mother!"Shinji shouted as he grabbed on to her wrist. Having broken through the wall of red,the spiritual core of the Eva,to reach out his hand toward hers."I won't let you run away again! I WONT LET YOU DIE ON ME AGAIN!"

"Shinji.."

"No,there's no excuses..this time,this time I'll save everyone for sure!"He said,the conviction in his voice enough to shock Yui. "Even you,even you,I'LL SAVE EVERYONE!"

* * *

Outside of the Evangelion,the red lance it held in it's hand faded away,the red energy flowing into the hole in the Evangelion's chest where it's core had once been,then the other gray spear stabbed into the Evangelion's stomach,the spinning waves of complimentarity faded from view as the Evangelion began to fall down to heart.

Ritsuko looked on in shock. "It's...stopped it's own ascension?"

"Readings are still irregular,the plug's disconnected from the unit."Maya said,looking at the shocked doctor.

"We need to go help him!" Misato said as she rushed to the spot where the Evangelion had fallen to earth.

* * *

As the plug was removed,Fuyutsuki and Gendo both looked on in shock and surprise,for there were two individuals in the plug of Evangelion unit one,a wounded Shinji Ikari,with blood seeping from his plugsuit,and a naked Yui Ikari holding his head close to her chest.

"Yui..."

_**ACT 2:The lie we call happiness.**_

_**END.**_

* * *

_**AN:And canon's officially completely,utterly,thrown to the curb, Yui is back,the council won't be happy about this and Lilith's place was nearly overtaken by Eva-01. See what will happen in the next act!**_


	30. Act III Ch1- Aftermath II

_**Act 3:The closing curtains**._

The week that had passed since 'the incident' as everyone in Nerv had been directly instructed to call it was a chilling one. For an Angel to attack a mere two days after the next left everyone on edge,doubly so because their only unit had,by order of the mysterious instrumentality committee been ordered frozen still in bakelite.

"I still don't understand why,i mean..the unit still has one possible pilot."Maya said as she looked at the frozen form of unit-01. The doctor by her side, sighed.

"There are some things beyond your understanding Maya,as far as you should care Unit 01 is just not combat usable." The doctor said,though the fact that she didn't agree with the unit's freeze was obvious to any who knew her.

"I know sempai,my apologies."The technician said,bowing deeply as she did and to which the doctor simply gave a dismissive wave of the hand as her eyes locked into the titanic form of unit-01 once again.

The spear of Cassius which it had created from the Seraph's body was clear for the world to see,it's shaft peeking above the bakelite with which the unit was frozen. The committee had also made it clear that the spear was,under no circumstance,to leave the unit's body.

Which of course lead to rather curious questions coming from those members of the staff who were not aware of the true origins of the spear or if it's twin from another mother,or rather father,stuck deep down in terminal dogma.

The Doctor sighed, the tired sigh of someone who had barely slept in the entire week,a sigh shared by many of the technical staff at NERV following the utter disaster that had been the first Seraph's coming,even if officially it was being dubbed the fifteenth angel. _Even now Seele denies the existence of the Seraph..i suppose this is what happens when one is so blinded by their dogma._ Akagi though.

A few more seconds passed,the unit did not move and the doctor's aide in Ibuki did not speak,and so the fake blonde decided to maker her way to do something more productive. "I'll be going to check on the first's condition, make sure the unit doesn't even move an inch and submerge it fully in bakelite if it does."

Ibuki gave a hurried nod. "Yes Sempai,i'll do my best!"

* * *

Shinji Ikari's room was not like most hospital rooms,most hospital rooms after all,were not flanked by fully armed security personnel and rigged to explode at the slightest of disturbances. Even among all this security it was not so uncommon for the young comatose boy to receive a few visits,be it from his rowdy fellow pilot and redheaded girlfriend,the purple haired major or the false blonde that was the doctor.

Flashing her security ID continued into the room,a disinfectant being sprayed on her as she walked through the first layer of the airlock leading into the room. Needless worrying by the part of the more bureaucratic elements of Nerv,the boy's immune system was doing fine enough that no disinfected airlock was necessary.

She walked over to him, his eyelids still firmly closed as he sat with an unusually blank expression in his young face,above him and plugged into him were a variety of monitoring apparatus.

Tentative Name:Shinji Ikari,first child. That was what his file read,not simply Shinji Ikari. And that was for one very simple reason,the boy's physiology could no longer be considered fully human,not truly at least, In fact, had their short range sensors not been destroyed by the angel's assault on central dogma, the boy would have probably been marked as the 16th angel.

Well,in the end he was no less human than Ayanami Rei was,and even then he could not be considered quite as 'special' in that regard either. But having been the catalyst for unit 01's awakening he was not fully Lilim, all they had to do was clear him in the Magi's system like they had with Rei and when the short range sensors came back online they had detected nothing.

But Seele suspected things, not that it truly mattered, Seele always suspected things,doubly so when things went against their plans,but with the awakening of unit-04 a mere three days before the awakening of unit-01 it was not hard to convince them that awakenings were simply not a part of the scrolls of the dead sea,and that in the end all would go according to their plan.

They had seemed to believe it,even if the doctor knew better than to think those 'old men' as the commander ironically called them didn't plan to betray Nerv the very same moment they could. Which would undoubtedly come whenever the true 17th angel was ultimately defeated.

The doctor sat down on the chair beside the boy and looked at his peaceful and unremarkable face, the face of a child she considered,in some ways,as her own son. Then,her memory flashed to who had come with the child from the plug,his equally comatose biological mother.

Akagi's nails dug into her flesh but she breathed in,she needed to be calm,she couldn't let her anger get the better of her,couldn't become like her mother. So what if Shinji's biological mother was back? Even if Shinji choose her that wouldn't change things,not by that much,they would still be friends,and it wasn't like Shinji had ever seen her as his mother. No,the truth was simple, the only one who wanted that kind of relationship was herself. So there really was no need to worry that their relationship would change.

Even so, she wished the boy would awaken,if only to ease her mind of the burdens that had been placed on it.

* * *

Gendo Ikari stood where he had always stood for the last week,by his wife's side. Even as she did not awaken,did not make a sound besides that of her breathing,he stood by her side. He had nothing else he could do but this, he had no other method of easing his worry that she would simply fade from his grasp again besides this single action.

Whenever he was not with her he was with Shinji and when he was with neither it was because he was convincing Seele's insufferable old fools that the scenario was still proceeding as expected. It was not and both he and they knew so. The Awakening of unit-01 was a potential hindrance within Seele's plans and the very goal of Gendo's own. In the end victory was closer than ever before.

"S-shinji.." Gendo blinked, a word, a word had left his wife's mouth,the first signs of life within a week. A word,not just any word,their son's name. Gendo grabbed her hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Shinji's alright Yui..he's doing okay,just wake up soon and he'll be here to see you."A lie,their son was still in a coma much like she was,but she didn't know that,she need motivation to awaken,not a reason not to do so for longer. And in the end,among the sea of lies that was Gendo Ikari's life..what hurt could one more cause?

* * *

"_Left arm regenerative process is at 27%"_

A young red-headed girl stood with narrowed eyes as she looked at her Evangelion unit-02,the once mighty beast looking positively pathetic with all of it's injuries,doubly so as a half-assed attempt at recreating it's limbs was made. The majestic form of her Evangelion was no longer so majestic,then again it did seem to fit her mental state.

She was weak,weak to the point where she couldn't beat the angel and now,worse of all,she was alone. With her idiot of a boyfriend stuck in a coma that she had no idea how long it would last,forcing her to instead look on at the very representation of her failure.

Absentmindedly she wondered if she deserved such failure,if her actions in past and present were enough to justify the utter gut wrenching despair which she felt. She supposed they did, she was indeed quite a bitch after all,she always hurt those she loved and in the end she was too selfish for her own good.

Despite all of these flaws that even she,a proud person by nature, could find in herself, she was still loved by the brown haired and blue eyed boy that was the first child,and yet he was no longer there,he had not run away,in fact he'd done opposite of doing so,he'd ran straight into danger and nearly gotten himself killed.

_Because you told him you needed him._ A voice in the back of her mind told her, that voice that had once been only a flicker that she tried to subdue,the part of herself that loved Shinji Ikari,that part of herself was no longer subdued,it was now as much a part of herself as all other parts of her were. And it was right, he'd done it all,protected her because she'd told him,quite clearly,that she needed him.

"_I don't need anyone, I can live by myself!"_ Her young self's words echoed in her mind. Had she really fallen so far from grace? To the point of telling Shinji Ikari,of all people,that she _needed _him.

_Don't lie,you know he needs you as well._ The part of her that loved him said,and she was forced to agree. It was the truth,they were the same after all. And she missed him,she wouldn't lie to herself and pretend like the emptiness of her bed didn't feel suffocating, she needed him and she hoped he needed her,and she wished he would just come back to her. She wished he would come back so she could hold him again,so they could hold each-other.

"Come on you idiot..."

* * *

Shinji Ikari blinked into wakefulness,his eyes felt heavy and his mind felt unusually clear, the white ceiling above him was as unfamiliar as it was pristine. He blinked again, he felt lost,confused.

"An unfamiliar ceiling...again."

* * *

12 Monoliths,all stood utterly still,for a second until one,dubbed first among them all,spoke.

"**This has become a precarious situation."** He said,his voice distorted as were those of the others.

"**Indeed,it appears that unit-01 seeks to replace the position of god."** Another,the one dubbed the third,spoke up. **"This goes against our final plan,the union of all under instrumentality."**

"**There is little need to be so pessimistic."** The fifth assured. **"The true nail coming from the spear of Lilith has been removed from the unit,with this it can be used as a replacement for her primordial form."**

"**Indeed.**" The first said. **"while such a thing is rather troublesome it cannot be helped,we will have to go with our backup plan."**

"**We are forgetting something important,i might remind you."** The Seventh spoke. **"The unit,by it's own power created a spear of Cassius,a recreation of what we had thought long lost. If it's ascension had gone to completion it would have ascended past the god-like existence granted to it by the super solenoid engine and into a truly divine one,creating both spears of creation and destruction from the power that should be Lilith's."**

"**Yes,if such an ascension had gone to it's full lengths,the results would truly be disastrous."** The second said. ** "Not to say,the first has advanced past human limits."**

"**No more so than our agent and the second child, it will not affect the final plan,his ascension is as incomplete as that of his unit."** The third assured.

**"Indeed,our plans can still continue,this has only been a hindrance,even if a larger one than initially expected."** The eight said.

"**Mankind's final cleansing will soon arrive,the eternal womb shall be ours!"** The first assured with a triumphant shout,the others followed along.

* * *

Rei Ayanami looked out at the destroyed form of the geofront from her position at the balcony of the pilot's quarters,which had thankfully not been too badly damaged in the battle against the first Seraph(as the commander had informed her the enemy was called).

The once might fortress of mankind felt utterly desolate,the destruction brought to it by the Seraph's assault making it look more like the front-line of a battlefield than the last line of mankind's defenses against the angels.

Even her own assault,even a direct hit by a N2 missile had only managed to stop the Seraph for a few seconds, in the end it had taken a near-impact event to truly destroy the Seraph in all of it's fury...and this was merely the first,the first of the Seraph had brought about enough destruction to take down 2 Evangelion units,no,in essence it had taken down 3. It had taken the ascension of unit 01 into something greater than an Evangelion to defeat it.

And this was just the first. Would she have to face more,in the future?

The future...the future,what was going to become of the commander's scenario. Rei's use was no longer valid,doctor Ikari had been retrieved from Evangelion,Lilith was no longer a fitting initiator to the rite of instrumentality,she'd been made useless.

She wondered if that meant she should die, her use to the commander had come to an end after all, her use to the world and to the plan was equally null now that Evangelion unit-01 had begun part of it's final ascension,all she was now was the pilot of the most temperamental and least controllable Evangelion out of them all.

Would anyone still love her?Would the commander still speak to her even thought he no longer held a use for her?Would her brother still love her even now that he had his mother back,making her nigh on useless to him?

But,most importantly of all,why did _she_ care,why did she care if others would love her,why did she care if the commander and if her brother would treat her a same now that the woman she shared a face with was back in this world?

She didn't know and frankly it terrified her,it terrified her that she might lose all she had held dear,even as a false person,even as someone unworthy of the love of others by her very base nature,she still wanted it none the less, she wanted to feel loved and to love in return.

And yet she might be denied this by the existence of her original self,of the body of which she was born,a woman who was the closest thing to a biological mother she truly had. "Doctor Ikari."

She did not resent the doctor,it would be selfish of her to do so,but she was somewhat jealous,somewhat jealous that Rei herself couldn't be as human as she was,somewhat jealous that she was just an imperfect recreation of that woman,no,not even that,an imperfection recreation of an already flawed copy.

She sighed.

"I suppose...it is time for me to be cursed like others...to find my own purpose."

* * *

Shinji sat in bed, his hospital garb feeling uncomfortable around him as he looked down at his own lap, his mind ran with a million thoughts a second as he looked at his hand. He clutched it,and then relaxed it and then repeated the same motion at least half a dozen times.

This was the hand he had used to pull back his mother...why?He didn't understand, he didn't understand why he'd done it,why he'd saved her. Had he continued...had he continued the entire world would have been fixed,cleansed of the weight of that sin 15 years ago.

And yet he couldn't do it,the childish part of himself that wished for his mother's affection hadn't allowed her to die in front of him once again. But..he'd succeeded,he still remembered,the very moment before his world became a dark abyss,his mother had been there,she'd been alive.

He smiled, as long as he could save everyone, even if it made things harder for himself..even if that meant more suffering in the future,as long as he could save everyone it would be alright.

The door,or rather,the airlock,to his room opened, a man in a section two uniform walking in with a file in his hands.

"You are Shinji Ikari,correct?"He asked, quite obviously aware of that fact that the boy standing before him was,indeed, Shinji Ikari but being forced to work bureaucracy none the less.

"Yes,that is me."The boy replied,the man nodded.

"You've been cleared of potential mental or physical contamination and will soon be allowed visitors coming from your immediate family or those who make a written request of which you will be given the opportunity to accept or deny."The man said,reciting the words from the document in his hand.

"I understand."Shinji said,the man's eyes didn't leave the document as he spoke.

"Furthermore,you are cleared of piloting duty for a period of upward to six months or until a suiting substitute for Evangelion unit-01 has been found."

Shinji nodded,the man continued to speak. "And lastly,there has already been a written request for visitation made by the third child,Asuka Langely Sohryu. She sounded quite adamant."

Shinji smiled. "Allow her to visit whenever she wants to."

The man nodded. "Very well,furthermore the instrumentality committee has called for a meeting between yourself and their high members in exactly one week. You are expected to attend."

Another nod from Shinji. "I will."

"Very well,have a good recovery Shinji Ikari."The man said before turning to leave.

"Thank you."He replied.

After that he stood in wait for several minutes,the lack of any entertainment or of anything to do ,making it feel more like hours,and then the door opened, a familiar head of red hair and blue eyes staring back at him. Shinji smiled,she smiled back.

"You're...finally awake."She said,an emotion somewhere between happiness and relief seeping from her voice. He nodded.

"Yeah..well,i don't know for how long I was gone in the first place,the guy who briefed me on things didn't say anything and the doctors were even less helpful."Shinji said,Asuka looked at the chair next to his bed.

"Can I?"She asked,he nodded and she sat down. "It's..it's been a week."

Shinji's eyes widened,he'd assumed it'd been a bit,at least a day,but a week...a week was a long time, a very long time. "oh...Asuka,I'm so-"

She brought a hand up to his lips. "What are you stupid?! What kind of person apologizes for going into a coma...geez."

He silenced himself, biting his lip in an effort to not to give off another meek 'sorry' at her words,god,why was he feeling so weak lately? "About...about the day before the battle...you were right,i shouldn't..i shouldn't have run away."

"Of course you shouldn't have."Asuka agreed. "But I also don't think my reaction was the best it's just...everyone,everyone I've..I've loved. They've all just...they've all left..and I thought...you too."

"I'm sorry."Shinji said,ignoring the glare that followed. "It's just that...I've hurt everyone I care about...and in the end I think..i think that's all I end up doing,i end up hurting the people who matter to me most. It's just..i love you a lot and..i was afraid that I'd end up hurting you but..well,i guess in the end by running away I hurt you more."

"You really are an idiot you know?"Asuka 'asked' with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not a kid, I know enough about relationships to know that we're gonna end up hurting each-other and...if you're there,if you stand by my side..then that's enough for me so...so don't think you can get rid of me that easily!"

Shinji smiled. "I'm...I'm glad then. I love you Sohryu."

She wrapped her hands around his neck,leaning in closer to him. "Don't start calling me Sohryu Again baka-Shinji."

He chuckled. "Sorry Asuka."

"Baka,i love you as well."And with that,she gave a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

A large cargo plane came in for a landing in Vienna's busiest airport,it's gigantic frame coming to a stop on the runaway as a group of four people looked on from a distance. The oldest among them,Eugene Drache, took a sip of a fine red wine as he looked out at the incoming frame of the flying machine.

"Ah,a beautiful creation of mankind indeed. What's inside however,oh,now that is _true_ beauty"Drache commented.

"Space exploration always _has_ been one of your kinks,hasn't it?"Travis asked with a hint of humor,the woman to his side gave a snort as she looked down at her laptop with a hunched over posture.

"Ah,there is something to be said about mankind's ultimate destiny to reach toward the heavens above,is there not?" He said.

"Well Grampa,it would be better if you focused a little on us mere mortals as well,you know?"Kurumi,the man's 15 year old granddaughter said with a hint of humor in her voice. And thought her appearance was that of a Japanese girl her German,spoken with an Austrian accent,was perfect.

"Ah,but it is for you that I do many of these things too Kurumi." Her grandfather said,the girl averted her eyes somewhat.

"Yeah,yeah. I know as much."She said,a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So,what part of your toy even is this?"Cecile asked, not even looking at her boss as she continued to have her eyes focused singularly on her work.

"Engine block number one,if I'm not mistaken."Eugene said. "One of the last parts required for phase one."

"And I'm still here wondering where exactly you get the cash to blow on these projects." Travis commented from beside the man as he looked down at the plane as it finished it's landing. "I mean an SSTO is a big expenditure after all."

Eugen nodded. "A big expenditure it was indeed,but in the end this is something that many who invest in the less secretive parts of our organization are interest in as well,a replacement for the American space shuttle program with half the cost,all based on N2 technology. It's pretty much any space agency's wildest dream."

"I'm sure it's got nothing to do with those same elements also wanting to get weapons into orbit now that there are no treaties stopping them from doing so."Cecile commented slyly.

"Ah,yours is a careful eye after all."Eugen said. "Of course,we already have a few weapon deployments lined up,i made sure to make those cost extra, call it an attempt at ensuring the peace."

"In the end even peace has a price for you,eh boss?"Travis asked,the man nodded and Travis gave him a sly grin. "And that's why your my kind of man!"

_Even peace has a price uh..._Kurumi commented as she looked down at the unloading of engine block 1,for some reason and for the first time in her life, she wondered if her grandfather was truly wrong.

* * *

A helicopter overflew the reddened remains of what once been Nerv-2's sub-branch in Nevada,the ground below was nearly fluorescent in it's crimson hue and looked uncomfortably much like blood. Jackson starlit's eyes narrowed as the helicopter finally descended on the location of the base proper,little more than mangled metal remained of it, a large crater in the ground marked the spot where the so called 'ascension' had begun.

One of his aides,a man in his early twenties by the name of Daniel,approached him, leaning closer toward the crater with a curious glance.

"So it's as they said..."Jackson commented. "the unit has truly vanished."

His aide nodded. "Yes sir,while the military Is still holding rescue operations for the unit and it's pilot,it's quite unlikely that either will be found,a silver unit would stand out in this kind of environment and neither satellite footage or overflying airplanes have shown anything besides red."

"I suppose this is the cost of human hubris."Starlit commented. "Was anything recovered?"

"We have a few security tapes on the outside cameras being held at the military's temporary encampment site." Daniel said, Starlit nodded.

"Let's go then,i want to be the first to see those tapes."

His aide nodded and soon they were both off to the place were the military was directing the rescue operations,no one had been found,starlit assumed that no one would, he'd not seen even as much as a single insect in that red and unearthly hell.

The footage was not all too clear, the only thing that could be seen was a spear breaking through the spinning vortex of red and impaling the ascending Unit-04 however,in the last frame of footage.

"Freeze it there!" Starlit commanded, the man who was playing back the footage nodded.

There stood something,an Evangelion for certain,it's size and it's form assured of that,but it was jet-black with hints of orange and red, though the footage was too blurry to pick out anything. "Evangelion?"

"And it's...flying?"Daniel asked.

"The only question is why? We were given no information that another unit had been deployed." Starlit asked.

"Well sir,you know Nerv can be quite secretive."His aide said, the man nodded.

"I suppose they can,well,we're better off sending this to the 2th branch."

Then,the click of a gun's safety coming undone,as the two men looked back they were shocked to find the general having his pistol pointed at them,5 of his men behind him. "Now I don't know how you got your hands on that footage before we had a chance to blow it all to hell but...well,let's just say that your options now are limited."

For some reason, Jackson Starlit had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Well Shinji,besides the aforementioned physiological changes,you're pretty much healthy enough to go home in a few days, a few checks up every other day until your abdominal wounds heal up fully and you'll be good to go."Ritsuko said.

Shinji nodded. "Thank you Ritsuko."

"I'm just doing my job."She replied, a bit colder than usual.

"Thanks anyways, how's..Doctor Ikari?" He asked,not knowing what to call the woman who was his mother.

"The doctor is still in a comatose state,we're unsure if she'll recover as quickly as you did,she _was _in a non-physical form for nearly a decade while you were only so for a few seconds at best."

"Thank you..."Shinji said,looking down at his lap one again. "I've heard unit-01 is under freeze."

"Until further notice,yes."Ritsuko said. "Why,does it disappoint you not to pilot?"

He shook his head. "Nothing like that...it's just,there's more angels..and I don't want the others to be hurt."

"The others are trained pilots,just like you. In the end you'll have to trust them to be able to do the job well enough." Ritsuko said, Shinji nodded.

"It's not that I don't trust them,i just can't help but worry as well."Shinji admitted. "I care a lot about everyone,i don't want them to..to be hurt."

Ritsuko smiled. "I know as much,you're a good kid Shinji,don't let yourself forget that."

He gave a soft smile and a dishonest nod, he didn't really feel like he was but,if Ritsuko said so he wouldn't want to disappoint her by denying it. "Oh..what did happen to unit-08?"

"Unit-08?"Ritsuko asked. "Aside from some minor external damage it's currently being held in standby mode,it's pilot was badly injured in the initial explosive outburst of the fourteenth angel,it's a miracle she survived in the first place."

"Makinami is..."Shinji trailed of,clutching his fist. "I...i didn't even know until now."

"It doesn't make you a bad person."Ritsuko said.

"For you maybe..."Shinji said,looking down.

"If you try to carry the weight of everyone's sufferings all you'll end up doing is find another position in which the only thing you can do is run away. One man alone cannot carry the burdens of the entire world, hell, many cannot even carry those of even who they love."

"I don't like to see others suffer."Shinji said.

"It is through suffering that man can define himself, a life devoid of suffering would be no life at all."Ritsuko said. Shinji nodded.

"Even so...a life with much less of it...i wouldn't mind something like that at all."Shinji said wistfully.

"I suppose that...neither would I."Ritsuko said. "Well,i'll be seeing you around Shinji."

He waved as she left,and was suddenly struck into another state of introspection.

"If I try to carry the burdens of everyone's sufferings all I'll end up doing is find another position in which the only thing i can do is run away uh?..."Shinji sighed. "This world really is twisted."

* * *

Maya watched as a red object was slowly lowered into a high security underground vault,it's size was gigantic by the standards of humans,but when compared to the size of the beast from whence it came it was something rather small indeed.

"Sempai..i don't want to overstep my bounds but..."Maya began,sounding hesitant,the doctor took notice of this with a small smile

"There is no need to be worried,if it's something out of your classification level I will simply say so."Ritsuko said.

"Well ma'am..it's just,I was wondering what that is."She said,gesturing toward the nail-like object that the vault was being enclosed around.

"A weapon capable of piercing the AT field of any angelwith relative ease,it was used when the first activation test of unit-01 went badly years ago and seemed to have fused into the unit's core."Ritsuko explained. "It seems like when the spiritual core of the Evangelion was dumped it also released the nail."

"I see ma'am..i assume that's why they are keeping it so tightly locked up,because it's a dangerous weapon?"Maya asked,the doctor nodded.

"In a way,yes, in another no. Just don't worry too much about it,it's how I've learned to deal with these sorts of things."Ritsuko said.

Maya nodded in response. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

The sky above, an endless expanse of blue that reached for as far as the eye could see. A world chosen for it's place in the universe, a rarity among the billions in the stars,a world prone for life even without the aid of the gods,and with them? It was a world positively teeming with it,in every corner of the earth be it the highest of heavens or the lowest of trenches you could find life.

Kaworu Nagisa gave a pleased sound as he watched the heaven above,the white clouds parting through the sky in beautiful fashion.

The first phase of his plan had gone by without a hitch and he had not even needed to move a single muscle,in fact it was nearly comical how well things had gone. But he was not foolish,he would not assume that the next phases would go nearly so well.

"In the end it comes down to the first,how ironic,that I,the last of the angels rely on the first of the Angel killers." He commented with a soft smile. "Even so..Ikari Shinji...i'm sure we'll meet."

"We are kindred spirits after all."

* * *

_**AN:And that's it for today's chapter(Which is very creatively named),shorter than usual but I did give you 9k words in the last one.  
**_


	31. Act III Ch2-Ashes of old

**_AN:Eh..i'm not too happy with this chapter,but i have a feeling it's important for the sake of the plot so,here it goes!_**

* * *

**_AD 2000_**

The year is 2000,the members of what would later become the instrumentality committee are discussing an important matter, the man who would later become their chairman is absent.

"The super solenoid theory proposed by doctor Shiro Katsuragi?"One man asked. "It's simply far too unfeasible."

"It's completely unproven."Another agreed.

"And yet..."A third interjected. "it is the only way in which we can explain that giant's power."

"Indeed,if it is observed then it must be a fact,we can no longer pretend as if it is merely some unfounded piece of speculation."A fourth one added in agreement.

"Scientists believe too much in their own theories, an unproven hypothesis is only unproven until facts are presented."The third added. "The super solenoid engine is proven fact. Not to say that we are not dealing with the old laws."

"Indeed."The fourth said. "There is no way that old masters like Newton and Einstein could have known about the realm of the metaphysical as proven by doctors Sohryu and Ikari."

* * *

Above the meeting Gendo Rokubungi looked on in disinterest,his eyes unfocused,as if thinking about some other thing altogether.

"Until I've seen all the data I won't believe in it."Keel,an older man by his side said, his eyes captured by the meeting below the two with vast interest.

"What about the lance of Longinus?"Rokubungi asked,eyes turning toward the older and cryptic man.

"It's still ashore from where it was brought after it was sent for examination in the base at the dead sea." Keel said. "The physical contact experiment is to be made on the 13th of next month."

"I see.."Gendo said. "I believe we are being too hasty,more processing on the data we have is necessary,not to say that another chamber has been found."

"The sub-chamber below terminal dogma seems to hold nothing of interest,merely an inactive pillar,no energies were detected from it,it's use is probably decorative and nothing else."Keel assured.

"Such assumptions are risky ones to make."Gendo said,his eyes betraying none of the emotion behind them.

"In the end all we have a need for the is the giant and it's power,what comes after is irrelevant." Keel said. "You worry too much about minute details Gendo Rokubungi."

He nodded. "I see..i would like permission to make a physical contact experiment with the pillar,to ensure that it is truly nothing of interest."

"If it will ease your worries then very well,the stone is all yours,don't expect much support in that matter,as you are aware project A is our main priority" Keel said,to which Gendo gave a nod.

"I require nothing but access into the sub-chamber,after this I will be content." Gendo said. "If nothing is found I might simply return home after the awakening of Adam,i wish to get married sooner rather than later."

"I see,you've fallen in love with Old Ikari's daughter."Keel mentioned. "Nothing too bad,in fact it might prove beneficial for you both,she does need someone to keep her chained a little more."

Gendo shrugged.

* * *

On the first of September of the year 2000, Gendo Rokubungi slowly lowered himself via the elevator shaft toward what had been dubbed 'sub-terminal' dogma. The deepest accessibly point within the gigantic structure of the underground white moon.

As he reached it's most distant depths he was faced with it's gigantic frame,a structure some odd 100 meters in height and even more imposing when compared to the cramped room in which it was kept,much unlike the more spacious terminal dogma in which the white giant dubbed Adam had been found.

"_Are you sure this is wise?"_ Shiro Katsuragi asked through their communication line.

"It is simply insurance, we need to make sure we understand as much as possible about the structure of this base."Gendo said as he moved out of the elevator.

"_Even so,the physical contact experiment with Adam is 12 days from now,you could wait until that's done,no?"_The man asked,Gendo shook his head,though of course the other man couldn't see as much.

"It is because of the awakening of Adam that I worry,for all we know this could be a critical piece of the puzzle as well."Gendo said,Katsuragi sighed.

"_It's not as if I can stop you,simply ensure your test doesn't interfere with mine."_ Shiro said, Gendo nodded.

"It will not."He assured. And with that the two men cut communication between them. Gendo approached,moving past the 'do not cross' line and closer to the obelisk that there stood.

As Gendo Ikari approached it he reached out his hand and a white light flashed. Enlightenment.

* * *

Gendo Rokubungi arose from Sub-terminal dogma three hours later,a different look to his normally unfocused eyes,there was a certain sharpness in them that none had seen before, the first to speak to the returned Gendo Rokubungi was Shiro Katsuragi.

"You are an hour off your schedule,what happened?"He demanded to know,Gendo stayed silent,simply looking at the man.

"Nothing."He answered in a clinically cold tone.

"Nothing,you were there for three hours!"Shiro shot back.

"It is precisely because nothing occurred that I was in there for three hours."Gendo replied. "The obelisk holds no purpose."

"I warned you as much."Shiro said in a condescending tone. "Well,what will you do now?"

Gendo shrugged. "I may simply return home,my interest in this expedition has quickly faded."

"Surprised that your rock gave you nothing?"He asked sarcastically,Gendo simply glared as he made his way out of the monitoring room for sub-terminal dogma.

"Farewell Katsuragi."

* * *

Things weren't meant to go like this.

"It's surpassing calculated predictions!"Katsuragi bellowed. "Block out surface lights immediately!"

"The DNA that divided into Adam is physically uniting!"An aide said.

"Damn it!Order the evacuation,pull back the lance,pull back the lance now!"He ordered.

"We can't,the floor is giving in,the lance is being absorbed into it!"

"Sir,we have to enter into emergency phase!"An aide said in clear exasperation.

"Damn it!Break down the atomic structure but keep it within the quark range!Hurry!"

A red vortex started quickly surrounding the slowly levitating form of the white giant, a screech-like sound being heard as it lifted it's gigantic form off the ground.

"The doors of Gauf are open,start cooling now! We need to create an Anti-AT field around this thing or we're good as dead!"Katsuragi shouted

"Unable sir,we don't have enough power output!"The same aide said.

"I don't give a damn,pull all of the power in the base if necessary,just do it!" Katsuragi ordered just as the giant's wings unfurled with a loud screech. "It's wings are spreading,it's surfacing,quickly!"

"Success,anti AT field established!"The same aide spoke.

"_**Ruhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**_"

The wings spread and the world ended.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi's office,a place she rarely used, was suddenly filled by the presence of two men,both in the black section two uniforms that weren't all so uncommon for them to use.

"Our sub-commander was captured?"Misato asked in shock. One of the men nodded.

"Yes,it was two hours ago,as it stands Ryoji Kaji is our expected subject." The other said.

Misato sighed. "I suppose that's the reason you're suspecting me."Misato said,taking out her gun and putting it on the table,her ID card following along with it. "Well,considering our past and even the present..it's not too weird that you'd come to me but,i really don't know where he is."

"we are aware."One of them said. "It's simply insurance."

"I understand."She said.

"Very well."He turned toward his colleague. "take her away."

* * *

A dark room, Fuyutsuki Kozo was bound to a chair with a displeased look in his face. "It has been quite a while Chairman Keel, This is a very crude way of welcoming me."

A monolith appeared before him. _**"There is no need for the commander to be brought into the matter. We need to have a long conversation with you,this is simply the most effective way."**_

The old professor laughed. "Ah,you truly never change,rarely taking the situation of others into account."

"_**The problem we have brought you here to address has already emerged,the consequences are as severe as they are inevitable."**_ Another monolith,this one marked with '6'

"_**Please understand our situation,Fuytusuki."**_ '7' said.

"Ah,i see..not the committee,but Seele itself has finally made itself known."Fuyutsuki said.

"_**We do not wish to create a new god."**_ '2' spoke.

"_**Yet your actions have made this a necessity."**_ '03' added.

"_**We hope for cooperation,Fuyutsuki-Sensei."**_ the seventh added.

The man looked down. _Fuyutsuki-Sensei..._ A small smile.

* * *

_**AD 1999**_

_**KYOTO**_

"Hey!"A young man called out as he approached his older teacher. "Fuyutsuki-Sensei."

"uh?"The man in question turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What do you say about having a beer by the Kamo river?"

"Again?"The man asked.

"Ryoko and the rest said they'll come if you do!"One of them said

"Yeah,not to say that professor says you should come along more often!" Another added. Fuyutsuki relented.

"Very well,I'll follow along."The old professor acquiesced.

* * *

Now on the bar Fuyutsuki sat down besides his colleague.

"It's not too bad to drink outside on occasion,is it Fuyutsuki?"He said. "Well, you're talented but really you're too prone to underestimating the importance of communication with other people."

"Ah,my apologies."Fuyutsuki said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Ah,well. It's all good but..Fuyutsuki-kun,there's a student who wrote an interesting report in metaphysical and theoretical biology. A student by the name of Ikari,do you know the name?"He asked,Fuyutsuki shook his head.

"Ikari?"Fuyutsuki asked,pondering the name for a second. "no,why?"

"Well,she's said she wants to meet you,to talk about her thesis."The other professor said,he nodded.

"Ikari-kun uh..."

* * *

"I've read this.."Fuyutsuki said. "To be honest it's unlike anything I've ever heard before, a real breakthrough."

"Thank you very much."The woman infront of him said.

"I see..you are Yui Ikari-kun then."He said,she nodded.

"yes."

"Well,from here you could do a lot of things,be it join a commercial company or even maybe..join this lab perhaps?"He asked.

"I'd never considered it."She said. "but there's also a third choice,I've been considering marrying someone. I mean,if I meet a nice person that is."

* * *

_**2015 once again**_

"_**By utilizing the S2 organ it attempted to ascend past the limits of this world."**_ The third said.

"_**It attempted to surpass the nature of this world and reach the nature of the one beyond our own,the opening of the doors of gauf was for this purpose."**_ The second.

"_**Evangelion unit one."**_ The third said.

"_**A god created by mankind..."**_ The seventh commented.

"_**This sort of creation cannot be allowed,it will not be allowed,it is blasphemy!"**_'12' added.

_**"And yet your actions have brought about the need for us to utilize blasphemy for holy purposes...Ikari gendo's actions are sin!"**_

* * *

_**1999**_

"Ikari Rokubungi?"Fuyutsuki asked. "I've heard the name...no,I've never really met him,why do you ask?"

"I've been appointed as his advisor?"

* * *

The police station of the Kyoto prefecture, Fuyutsuki Kozo was no amused as he looked at the mildly injured form of the man before him.

"I've heard rumors about you from people. The truth is that I've been wanting to meet you."The younger of the two said.

"You were drunk and got into a fight."Fuyutsuki said,look of annoyance still clear in his face. "That's so pathetic that it borders on the verge being worthy of pity."

"Before I had said anything it was they that picked a fight with me."Gendo said. "I'm certainly used to being hated,there aren't many who like me."

The older man sighed as he began to walk, Gendo following Along. "Well,that's certainly none of my concern."

"I see...Fuyutsuki Sensei,you're exactly the kind of person I expected you to be."Gendo said.

* * *

_~My first impression of him was that he was a real bastard._

_In those days,in which this country still had seasons it was Autumn.~_

Fuyutsuki looked back with confusion in his face. "Ah..is this much true?"

Yui Ikari nodded. "Yes, it's the truth,I'm dating Rokubungi-san."

_~When I'd first heard that I couldn't hide my surprise~_

"You're going out with a guy like that?"The professor asked.

"He's a very cute man,it's just that no one knows it."She said. "Besides that,he and I aren't that much different."

"I disagree,I'd argue that you are complete opposites, at least the way I see it."Fuyutsuki said, the woman smiled behind him.

"Ignorance can be a source of happiness as well,it's because you don't know me that you say that."

Fuyutsuki didn't answer for a few seconds as he walked. "...i suppose."

* * *

_~However for those who knew,it was obvious that his real motivations for getting close to Yui-kun was her talent and the support of the organization which backed her. The organization dubbed Seele,according to rumors I'd later hear.~_

_**2000**_

_~It was the year of that tragedy,September 13th,the second impact. That year there were no fireworks at new year's eve.~_

_**2001**_

_~2001,an year with nothing but time passing,there was nothing to be said. It simply existed,and so did those that lived in it's era.~_

_**2002**_

"They say it's going to be another day of midwinter summer. It's rather hot down here."The agent commented.

Fuyutsuki,sat in his desk in his overly cramped boat,simply sighed. "It's been summer for a whole year,such weather surely takes it's tool on you after a while."

"You're not moving to the neighboring town?"The agent asked,Fuyutsuki shook his head.

"That place still reeks of oil and blood,i can't stand it." Fuyutsuki said.

"Still,that's no reason to open a practice here of all places."The agent said. "It has taken a while to find you because of it."

"They don't have doctors here."Fuyutsuki said. "And a doctor who can barely do his job is better than none at all,or so they say."

The man handed a document over to the old professor,who began to read it,his brow furrowing as he read it. "The south pole,now?!"

"An investigative committee was made to investigate the incident by order of the United nation's council. It's a temporary measure,but I believe you would be of far more use to the world there rather than here,Professor Fuyutsuki."

"Ex-professor."Fuyutsuki reminded him. "And my column is blank...who recommended me?"

* * *

An ocean of red as far as they eye could see,broken only by the occasional column of ice or sunken ship. "Is this the continent of ice...it hardly looks like it."

"Professor Fuyutsuki."A familiar voice called out from behind the old professor,the man turning around to come face to face with Rokobungi gendo.

"Oh,it's you,you survived."The older man said. "I'd heard that you participated in the Katsuragi expedition,so this comes as a surprise."

"Fortunately I avoided the tragedy."Gendo said. "It seems that I choose to leave at exactly the right time."

"Is that so?Rokobungi-kun..."Fuyutsuki began,but was interrupted.

"Excuse me,i changed my surname."Gendo said,handing over a card.

"A post card?"Fuyutsuki asked. "From you I would expect a business one."

As he looked down at it his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ikari!Ikari Gendo!"

"My wife made the request for me to give to you,she is quite the fan."He said.

"I'm honored."Fuyutsuki said with thinly veiled dishonesty. "How goes Yui-kun,isn't she participating in this expedition as well?"

He shook his head. "She wanted to come but we have a child now."

Fuyutsuki nodded. "I see..congratulations."

* * *

_**2015**_

Misato looked down as she sat in the utter silence of Nerv's isolation wards, sighing. "I still hate the darkness..." _All it brings are unpleasant memories._

* * *

_**2002**_

Fuyutsuki looked a lonely girl,isolated in a room. "Who..?"

"Ah,she's the only survivor of the Katsuragi expedition,her name is Katsuragi Misato."

"Katsuragi...?"Fuyutsuki asked. "The daughter of Shiro Katsuragi?"

The man to whom Fuyutsuki spoke to nodded.

"Aye,she hasn't spoken in two years."

"How horrible."Fuyutsuki said with narrowed eyes.

"Indeed,she was the only one to witness that hell with her own two eyes." The man said. "Her physical injures healed long ago but the mental ones are hard to heal.

"Indeed.."

* * *

_~After that the UN declared that the second impact had been caused by a meteor impact but I could see the manipulative hands of Seele all over this cover up and,in the end,i decided that I would find the truth even It meant dealing with the name 'Yui Ikari'.~_

Fuyutusuki Kozo moved with determination in his eyes toward the building dubbed the 'Artificial Evolution sub-laboratory',being met with the familiar face of Yui Ikari as he ascended up it's steps.

"It's been a while,hasn't it,Fuyutsuki-sensei?"She asked, the man simply nodded.

"It has."And with those cold words he moved on until he reached the office of Gendo Ikari.

"Why do you hide the existence of the white giant?"He asked,silence. "You already knew the impact would occur,didn't you?"

"You told me that you returned the day before the test. Was it also just good fortune that you brought all the test results with you as well?"Fuyutsuki asked,dropping a stack of papers infront of Gendo,who gave a hum.

"I did not expect that these sorts of things would escape destruction."Gendo commented,hands tented just below his chin.

"I investigated your estate in detail."Fuyutsuki said. "I know a lot of money is required to educate a child,but the amount of money you have is too great to be owned by one person."

"Perhaps the great Fuyutsuki sensei should instead change his vocation to that of an economics professor."Gendo dryly commented.

"This is no laughing matter!"Fuyutsuki bellowed. "I'll publish it,the truth behind the dead sea scrolls,the second impact,seele and your own involvement in these matters!"

"Very well."Gendo said,rising from his seat. "but before that...follow me."

* * *

A train heading downwards. "We're going rather deep."

"Are you worried?"Ikari asked.

"Somewhat."Fuyutsuki admitted.

The train reached a huge underground geofront, Fuyutsuki's eyes widened.

"What..what is this?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"We weren't the ones to create it. Someone or something has left this cavity behind,most of which was buried underground."

"Then this was originally a spherical underground space..."Fuyutsuki commented. "Just like in Antarctica."

Gendo gave a hum of agreement. "The data is quite nearly identical."

"Do you intend to bring about that tragedy.."Fuyutsuki said,looking at Gendo. "yet again?"

"Why don't you see for yourself."Gendo commented. His eyes pointing directly at an under construction pyramid and a much smaller building a far ways away from it.

"What...is that?"The older man asked.

"That is what is taking the full resources of humanity to accomplish,the creation of the true Artificial evolution laboratory as well as that of the Headquarters of mankind."

* * *

One of the elevator doors to the artificial evolution laboratory,the most finished among the two still under-construction buildings, opened with a 'ding'.

"Ah,welcome Fuyutsuki sensei." Naoki Akagi, a woman with jet black hair replied.

"Akagi-kun...you're here as well?"The professor asked,the woman nodded.

"Yes,this is the best place to study the fundamental concepts behind the bio-computer which we are attempting to create, the studies are much better when going uninterrupted by the wars outside."Akagi commented. "We're naming them the Magi."

"Magi?"Fuyutsuki asked. "Like the three wise men of the east? Is this what you wished to show me?"

"No,follow me."Akagi said,rising from her chair and turning behind toward the teenager that stood watching them. "Ritusko,I'll be back soon,stay safe."

As they walked into another room,the light opened to reveal a head armored with metal,an incomplete spine flowing from it.

"This...is this that giant?"Fuyutsuki asked in shock. Akagi shook her head.

"We of GHERIN call that object Adam, this is the Adam created by mankind,Eva." She said.

"Eva?"Fuyutsuki asked. Gendo nodded.

"Our projected attempt at reviving Adam,it has been dubbed project E. This is the prototype for the entire project, Eva-00."

Fuyutsuki looked up at the gigantic form of the titanic prototype in awe. "A prototype to a god?..."

"Fuyutsuki-Sensei.."Gendo spoke up. "Please help us build a new era for mankind together."

* * *

_**2003**_

A nice lake,a beautiful vista shared by a mother and a man with gray hair,the mother paid attention to her child while the man looked out at the lake with slightly narrowed eyes.

"If Seele's scrolls of the dead sea are correct,third Impact will occur in a little over ten years."Fuyutsuki commented.

"GHERIN and Seele,organizations for preventing that final tragedy."Yui commented. "Or so it should be,you're more intelligent than to believe thinly veiled lies,aren't you Fuyutsuki-Sensei?"

He nodded. "In the end the only thing they wish to achieve is a difference in the inevitable third impact,instead of preventing it completely. In the end whether it is these 'apostles' or Seele's machinations,the end result is the same."

"My husband believes he can recreate the world."Yui said. "He says that it's possible to use the impact to repair this tragedy that has befallen the world."

Fuyutsuki scoffed. "I see it now..he really _is_ 'cute' Yui-kun."

* * *

An under-ground location,the Artificial evolution laboratory to which the god known as Lilith had been temporarily brought,the birth place of Evangelion unit-01. This was,of course,no place for a child.

"Why is there a child here?"Fuyutsuki questioned.

"It's commander Ikari's son."Akagi said,Fuyutsuki gave the man a sideways glance.

"This is a military installation,not some sort of daycare for your child." Fuyutsuki said.

_"My apologies professor,i was the one who brought him here."_ Yui said over the intercommunication system.

"What?"Fuyutsuki questioned. "By Yui-kun,today is the day of the test."He said, Yui smiled at him in the screen.

"I know,and that's why."She said. "I Want to show my child...a bright future,or the chance for it at least."

* * *

"Those were your last words,weren't they?"Gendo Ikari asked at a grave,there was nobody besides him. "A bright future..."

* * *

Gendo Ikari stood at his desk,his eyes obscured by the light reflecting off his glasses.

"Where you this week?"Fuyutsuki asked. "I Know you are depressed but that is no excuse. Your body doesn't belong only to yourself."

"I am aware, but I've not been simply wallowing in self-misery,in fact..i've started a new project."

"You don't mean..."Fuyutsuki began.

"Yes..the way to become god which no man has achieved,the human instrumentality project." Gendo said.

* * *

_**AD 2006**_

Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari were both looking at the nearly completed form of unit-01.

"Him,you're going to make him the pilot?"Fuyutsuki asked.

"My son has little uses besides as that,he will become the pilot of Evangelion unit-01,that is my final decision."Gendo said.

"Gendo...is this what she would have wanted."

"The will of the dead is irrelevant."Gendo said,looking with cold eyes at the machine infront of him.

"Irrelevant?!"Fuyutsuki nearly shouted. "You're going mad."

"Perhaps,but I do not care,if it will get me closer to reuniting with Yui I do not mind if she hates me for it."Gendo said. "The test will begin as soon as the second child is ready,do make sure to deploy her sooner rather than later,you're not one to work slowly."

"An Artificial human...the kind of sin against nature we're committing with surely come back to cost us Gendo." Fuyutsuki said, Gendo nodded.

"I am aware..even so,for the sake of reuniting with Yui I will very much burn down this world if I must."Gendo said.

* * *

_**AD 2009**_

Gendo Ikari stood,side by side with two children,a boy that was his own child and a girl who very much looked like she could be,in fact,if anyone looked at her they might even think she was the very image of Yui Ikari, the only difference between the two being the color of their eyes,as this girl had an usual shade of red to her irises that was oddly unnatural looking.

"Chief,good morning." Akagi greeted. "Good morning Shinji-kun."

"G-good morning."The boy in question said,trying to look anywhere besides at the doctor whom he disliked.

"And who's that other child you have with you?"Akagi questioned,her eyes turning toward the odd red haired girl.

"Rei,introduce yourself." Gendo ordered,the red eyed girl nodded and gave a deep bow.

"I am Ichijo Rei,please take good care of me."She said in a rather cutesy tone of voice that melted the hearts of all of those within the room,all those besides ,for the woman this Rei...she looked very much like...

"She is the daughter of some relatives,the Marduk institute has chosen her as the next pilot."Gendo informed the doctor,who seemed to visibly ease at this information.

"Well,Ritsuko,do you mind staying with Shinji so I can speak with the commander a bit?" The elder Akagi asked as she turned toward her daughter,who gave a nod.

"Come on Shinji-kun."Ritsuko said,the boy being quite happy to follow the doctor's daughter and avoid having to deal with the woman herself.

* * *

_**AD 2010**_

"It's finally completed..the super computer Magi."Naoko said as she looked down at the computers in question. "Magi Caspar,Magi Balthasar,Magi Melchior. They all represent different parts of myself. Myself as a woman,myself as a scientist and most importantly,myself as a mother."

Ritsuko looked away from her._ Yes...a mother,but not to me._

"I'll be leaving early today."Ritsuko said.

"Why?"Her mother asked.

"Personal reasons,nothing important."

Her mother nodded and let her walk away,maybe it would have been better she hadn't. A confused looking brown haired girl walked into the bridge.

"Ah,Rei-chan,what is it that you're doing here?"

* * *

_**2015**_

Shinji Ikari was forced awake with a startled cry as he suddenly rose to a sitting position,the scenery around him had changed..._Right, I was left out of the hospital yesterday...which means tomorrow's...great._

He looked to his side,Asuka was sleeping facing him,a peaceful look on her face. It seemed as if his nightmare hadn't woken her,good,she had been having many nightmares recently herself and it was good for her to finally get a good night's sleep.

Ignoring her sleeping protests against it Shinji rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom,splashing his water with cold face as a means to collect hits thoughts and try to contemplate on the meaning of his dreams.

Well,they really had no meaning,just memories. Memories of old times,painful times.

* * *

_**AD 2010**_

Shinji Ikari was looking for someone,this someone was Ichijo Rei,his best friend in the whole entire world. It wasn't like she was his only friend,no,he had recently made friends with two cool guys named Kensuke and Touji,but she was still his best friend, his first real friend.

And,of course,as a child is prone to do,he eventually wandered in his search into a place he was not supposed to. The sight in front of him was a gruesome one,one of a woman he hated with all his passion strangling an already limp Ichijo in his arms. Her eyes widened as he walked in,the girl's body falling from her hands as she looked at him.

"S-shinji-kun,this isn't...this isn't." But he didn't care to listen,for once in his life he was not afraid to get close to the doctor because he had a bad feeling that his friend was hurt,so he approached her and held her body close to him.

"Ichijo-chan...it's too early to sleep Ichijo-san..."He shook her, he wasn't a child unaware of the concept of death,of course he wasn't,not with a father like his and a job like his. "Ichijo-chan!please wake up,Ichijo-chan!"

...

The doctor jumped.

* * *

_**AD 2015**_

_And then splat...that day a part of me died,the weak young boy who truly believed everything would be okay, then again..i suppose i'm still weak. Now i just pretend that i'm strong._

_After that day things changed, GHERIN was soon disbanded and replaced with NERV as it is today,the world,as did we,moved on. 'We moved on', what a joke, I haven't moved on at all,I'm still the same broken shell of a child I was back then..._

_I even throw the same temper tantrums and everything..._

* * *

_**AD (early) 2011**_

Fuyutsuki Kozo and Gendo Ikari looked down from the pyramid of Nerv,now nearly completed,at the utterly ruined remains of the Artificial evolution laboratory.

"The situation turned sour rather quickly,didn't it?"Fuyutsuki commented. Gendo nodded.

"Yes,not to say that the first child is now unavailable,and the one nail we found within the geofront is no longer within our possession."Gendo said with narrowed eyes.

"What will you do from now on?Unit-01 can't be used as an Ark for as long as the nail is within it,and it's proven itself to be irremovable without the destruction of the core...and if that were to happen."He was quickly interrupted.

"You need not remind me,Fuyutsuki."Gendo said. "I have already come up with a plan."

"A plan?"The older man asked.

"Or three."Gendo replied. "Alef,Bet and Gimel, all will require that the traitorous force of luck be on our side."

"Are you sure you want to leave the chances of something so important up to the whims of fate?" Fuyutsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I used to do gambling,i rarely lost."Gendo said,Fuyutsuki snorted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

* * *

A door opened with a soft hiss,the sub-commander of Nerv looked back at a figure,cast in shadow as the light filtered into the room. "It's you."

"It's been a while,the guards are sleeping." Kaji said,moving in closer to the sub-commander and undoing the ropes around his hands.

"This action will result in your death."Fuyutsuki said.

"Maybe..."Kaji said. "But I've always expected it would end like this anyway."

As they both left the room Kaji looked back at the sub-commander "besides,they're starting to catch on to the fact that I smuggled Adam for you,it just wouldn't do me much good to stay alive anyway."

* * *

The door to the dark room in which Misato Katsuragi was kept opened with a hiss. A man in a section two outfit walked in,a box carrying both her gun and Nerv ID in his hands. "It's done,thank you for your cooperation."

"So..do you know what happened to..."She asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

A spinning fan,the sun setting in the horizon, Kaji looked at the man in front of him,a smile spread itself across his face.

"Yo,you're late."

_**BANG!  
**_

"Should have...aimed better."

_**BANG!**_

* * *

_**An:Two gunshots uh? Now I leave you to wonder if that's just a reference to the Manga or something else entirely.**_

_**A Few (possibly non canonical) assumptions i'm making in regards to Evangelion's past:  
-What would later become Seele was not aware of what would happen in the experiment with Adam.**_

**_-_**_**Fuyutsuki 'built' Rei, he's the only person who really could have considering his expertise in biology and the fact that Akagi was surprised by Rei's arrival(even if she did later know that she was 'replaceable' **_

_**And why does Rei Ichijo(aka Rei I) have brown hair?  
Cloning stuff(don't worry it will be explained by our lovely Ritsuko in a later chapter).**_

_**That's all for now,cya and thanks for reading!**_


	32. Act III Ch3-Wingless memories

The nearly empty deck of an aircraft carrier,the sound of the waves crashing against it's hull can be heard as a man and a girl lay on it's deck,looking up at the sky. The man's eyes seem to focus on something else entirely while the girl seems to be intent on capturing his attention.

"Ah,we'll be in Japan tomorrow, Misato said she'd pick us up in the afternoon." Asuka Langley Sohryu said,her voice a much more upbeat version of that she normally used with everyone else,a mask. "Ah,Misato is the person who was with me before you in Germany. I don't like her too much,she seems too contrived as a person."

There was something to be said about the irony of such a statement,but if Ryoji Kaji caught on to the irony within it he did not give a single indication of such,his eyes had the same far distant look they had mere moments prior.

"Tsk,i guess that means a temporary parting between us,boooring."The red head said,deliberately elongating the last word,an attempt to catch his attention. The man exhaled.

"You'll have plenty of boyfriends when we get into Japan"Kaji said,eyes still turned toward the heavens above. "Not to say that I've heard the first child's a boy."

"Bahh!I'm not interested in some stupid kid!"She said, rolling over to be ontop of the much older man,her head reaching only to the level of his chest. "I only want Kaji-san!"

"I'm honored."He said, making no effort to hide the dishonesty in his voice. The girl rose slightly from her position of resting against his chest.

"I'm ready for anything as long as it's with you Kaji-san,be it kissing or beyond!" She said,the man closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You're still a child,such things are for when you grow older."Kaji said,eyes not leaving the skies above him as he thought about a certain purple-haired woman.

"Ahh!Boring,i'm and adult all ready,so just look at me!" She said,opening the top of her shirt to reveal it to him.

* * *

Bells rang,a little girl stood before a coffin,her father's hand wrapped around her own despite her protests.

"One would almost think it the work of fiction,the scientist herself becoming the guinea pig."A man commented.

"So,do you think the contact experiment was the cause or...?"Another asked.

"If the mental breakdown was the result of the contact we can't be sure, it's not what happened with the other."A man to his side said.

"No,no it wasn't,but committing suicide when you're leaving behind such a young girl is quite definitely worse than what happened to Ikari's son,at least he has the knowledge that it wasn't his mother who chose to abandon him."

* * *

A hospital room,a woman that is still alive,holding onto a doll in her hands,the doll has red hair and pale skin,much like the girl that watches the woman from the window of her room,not allowed to move inside.

"Asuka-chan,Mama has made your favorite food for you,now you can't complain otherwise that mean girl will laugh at you." The woman said,looking at the doll and speaking to it in a motherly tone.

Such had been the fate of the woman called Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu,looking at a doll and calling it her daughter while the girl in question watched on with a blank expression,a strong expression,an expression no child should have.

"Everyday it's been like that,"A female doctor commented "she talks to the doll thinking it's her beloved daughter."

"Well,it's only natural."The father of the girl in question said. " In a way she must feel responsible,having devoted her life to her research she never did leave any time for her daughter."

"In some ways I sympathize with such grief." The doctor commented.

"In a way both mother and daughter are like dolls."Langley commented. " Maybe there really is little difference between humans and dolls after all."

"Dolls are made by humans in their own image."The woman said. "If god were to exist,we might simply be dolls for him as well."

The man gave a slight amused laugh. "Hearing such things,one would hardly think that you're a doctor of modern medicine."

"Oh,but before a doctor I'm a woman and a human as well." The woman said.

"Maybe you could show me again just how much of a woman you are?"The man said flirtatiously.

"You truly are wicked." The woman said,though her voice was not one of someone who did not agree to his suggestion.

* * *

Her grandmother, Asuka remembered her grandmother, she remembered her grandmother telling her she could cry,she remembered telling the woman she never would. She remembered it all like it was yesterday.

_In the end..i broke that promise,didn't I?_ Asuka asked herself,her mind flashing to the time in which she'd cried into Shinji like a child right after his disappearance.

"Can you hear me Asuka?"The familiar voice of Doctor Akagi said from the intercom. "You're down another 12 points, it's not looking good. Just clear your mind of everything else."

"I'm trying!"The girl nearly shouted.

* * *

"Recently Asuka's synchro rate has gotten lower and lower."Maya commented.

"This is troubling,we don't have a spare, Shinji might make do but his synchronization with unit-02 isn't perfect, not to say that he's still not clear for piloting duty. We might have to switch our resources to work on Rei's unit 00,we can't focus on repairing both units at the same time."

"Talking about such things Sempai,Unit-01's still showed no signs of activity after a month, shouldn't we unfreeze it by now?"Maya asked,Ritsuko shrugged.

"In the end all we can do is follow commander Ikari's orders,whether or not we agree with them is irrelevant." Ritusko said. " Well,i'll be going to check on the progress made in the mitosis of unit-00,stay safe Maya."

"I will,thank you sempai."She said with a wide smile.

* * *

Misato looked onward at the frozen still unit-01,it's mouth still ever so slightly agape and the spear of Cassius still firmly placed in it's stomach. _The Evangelions...creatures born from Adam... We have no other way of defeating the angels so we must utilize them._

_I suppose I hate them, they're something like that thing which killed my father,but it's mankind's nature to use even something they hate if it means surviving. The only creatures capable of doing so are mankind,sometimes I wonder if we're truly worthy of surviving this war._

"But in the end this is all for my father's sake in it?"Misato asked,mostly herself. " It's all for the sake of my own petty vengeance."

"Misato-san!"A voice from beside her.

* * *

"So it's true.."Misato commented. "The mass production series has begun construction."

Hyuga nodded. "Yeah,it has,and all outside of our supervision,this thing is truly kind of scary."

"And they're speeding up construction only now...i wonder why."

"It's because we lost two units recently and our other four aren't available for combat,it's natural that the council would become worried."Hyuga said.

"Even then...creating units outside of Nerv's control..what do they have planned?"Misato asked.

"Maybe they're planning on firing us."Hyuga said. "If the Autonomous nature of these Evas is really all it's made out to be then they won't need people like us."

"Maybe..."Misato commented,crossing her arms. _But...i have the bad feeling that,it's much,much more than just that._ With a sigh she rose from her seat. "Well,my shift's over,I'm going home."

"Have a good night miss Katsuragi."Hyuga said, she nodded.

* * *

A train station,it's night, train stations already made the young redhead that was Asuka Langley Sohryu anxious,the phone wasn't helping.

"_The number you've dialed is no longer in service."_ She sighed,shoving her phone back in her pocket with an annoyed huff.

Shinji looked at her from his position sitting down beside the second child,turning his eyes toward the standing Asuka. "What's the matter?"

"Kaji-san won't answer my phone at all."Asuka said annoyed. "All I wanted to do was talk to him about some things and he wont even answer!"

Shinji nodded. "It's understandable that you would be mad, but that's just the kind of person Kaji-san is,he's not one to speak about his emotions or let others in. In some cases just speaking to someone might be enough to hurt their heart."

Asuka looked away with an huff of indignation. "And since when are you a psychologist?"

"Ritsuko used to lecture me on this sort of thing when she was tasked with taking care of me."Shinji said. "Even as a child I was enough of a nerd to enjoy that sort of thing."

"Ritsuko,you speak a lot about her,why's that the case?"The redhead asked, Shinji shrugged.

"I guess it's because she's like my mother, more so than my real one."Shinji said,his eyes narrowing at the mention of the words 'real mother'.

"Mother uh..."Asuka commented. "Lucky you."

* * *

The three pilots sat down around their table,all eating the food made by none other than Shinji Ikari,it was good food but the tension in the air was palpable, Rei's eyes drifted toward the empty spot on the table. _She misses Mari._ Shinji thought.

This silence continued,the kind of silence that made it feel like everyone in the room didn't know each-other at all,but the fact they did know each-other made things even more awkward. Shinji brought a piece of food into his mouth.

"This kind of atmosphere is depressing."He commented,being responded with by a glare from Asuka and silence from Rei.

The silence continued, Shinji also shut himself up at this. Simply eating in utter silence. Asuka rose from her spot. "I'm finished."

Shinji nodded as their landline began to ring,an uncommon thing, Shinji rose from his seat and walked over. "Nerv headquarters,it's the first child speak...uh,i see."

Shinji walked over to Asuka and handed her the phone. "An international call for one Asuka Langley Sohryu."

The girl in question grabbed the phone with a slight 'allo?"

"_Ah,hallo mutter!Wir haben uns lange nich gehort."_

Shinji decided not to interfere and went about the job of cleaning the dishes,after about 30 minutes of that single conversation Asuka finally hanged up the phone. "That was a long call."

Asuka shrugged. "Well,it's the sort of periodic communication you have to have with someone."

"Family talk uh?"Shinji asked. "That's certainly not something I really engage in much often,dad's always busy and my mother died when I was very young."

Shinji,of course,decided to not reveal the fact that his mother had been inside unit-01 and that she was now back from the dead, he had the feeling that might shift the general mood of the conversation to less pleasant things.

"Well,it's only superficial and she's not my real mother." Asuka said. "It's not that I dislike her,i just don't feel very comfortable around her."

Shinji nodded with a soft smile in his features. "Ah,I see."

"What are you smiling for baka?"Asuka asked,Shinji chuckled.

"well,it's because I enjoy it when you speak about yourself Asuka."Shinji said,a wider smile in his face. "Normally all I do is speak about myself and it makes me kind of feel selfish,I really enjoy listening to your own troubles as well."

Asuka looked away with a blush. "Don't stay stupid things...baka."

* * *

Asuka was partially submerged beneath the water,her nose and eyes the only thing besides her red hair that peaked out of it's surface.

_I feel sick._ She thought,her arms wrapping around her submerged stomach. _It's not just this stupid period as well...i can't even pilot well anymore...what's the point?_

There was no answer,only the silence of an empty bathroom,empty except for her. She breathed in sharply as she emerged from the water.

"Oi Asuka,don't waste all our hot water!"Shinji joked as he passed by the closed door.

Asuka however,didn't respond,she only cursed herself as she reached for her towel. _I hate this._

* * *

Ritsuko looked down at the screen below her,the first true Evangelion's synchronization rate...it wasn't good,in fact it was quite the opposite.

"She's only 0.4 points over the minimum activation borderline..."Ritsuko commented. "If she drops anymore she won't even be able to pilot an Evangelion."

Misato beside her looked down. "She hasn't been looking too happy lately,even with Shinji by her side that won't erase her problems."

"Love is many things but it can't make miracles."Ritsuko agreed, laughing internally at her own hypocrisy.

"You're right about that."Misato said,looking up with a tired sigh. "But this doesn't bode well for us."

"If things go badly enough Shinji can serve as a substitute,he's been proven to be able to properly synchronize with unit-02. And like the commander says 'as long as the Eva moves it will make do'."Ritsuko said, trying to imitate the commanders voice at that last bit. Misato chuckled slightly.

"I guess you're right but..I'm more worried about Asuka's well being,i don't know if living with the others is doing her much good."Misato said.

"It's the best for her,someone like her will put the delusions that they are fine alone in their head and when the weight of their loneliness begins crushing down on them they are surprised to find themselves broken."Ritsuko said.

"For some reason I'm starting to think you base your impressions of others on your own self."Misato said,a hint of humor in her voice.

"That's because we all do,someone can only relate to people when based on their own experiences,it's why no matter what Asuka's rage won't be directed at Shinji,she feels as if doing so would be directing her rage at a part of herself because they're so similar."Ritsuko said,Misato nodded.

"People...we really are complicated."

"Asuka."Ritsuko spoke through the intercom. "We're finished here,feel free to go."

* * *

Asuka's fist stood tightly clenched by her side as she stomped into an elevator,it's only other occupant the blue-haired girl that was Ayanami Rei,her fellow pilot.

As Asuka walked in,laying against the wall,there was silence...and the silence continued,12 seconds passed, a seemingly small amount of time but one that felt inhumanely long when there was nothing to listen to besides the sound of the floor counter ticking upwards and the soft and barely audible elevator music.

"You must open your heart to Eva."Ayanami Rei was the first among the two to speak, Asuka's eyes looked at her,a venomous glare in them.

"What did you say?"She asked,a hint of annoyance and irritation in her voice.

"You must open your heart to Evangelion,that will help you."Rei said, Asuka scoffed and looked away,crossing her arms.

"What the hell do _you_ know wondergirl? It's just a stupid machine!"Asuka shouted, causing the blue haired girl to sigh.

"I simply know,if you wish for Eva to move...you must believe in the heart of Evangelion."Rei said,Asuka's fist clenched harder.

"There's not heart of Evangelion,it's a doll,a stupid machine made to fulfill orders just like you!"Asuka shouted.

"I am not a doll."Rei replied,her eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Yes,yes you are just some stupid doll that would die if she wa-"

_**SLAP!**_

Asuka's eyes widened as she brought her hand up to her cheek, as if she couldn't believe even with the after effect of the blow,that the blue haired girl had truly slapped her. Rei herself too looked like she was shocked,her own eyes wide,at least by her standards.

_**SLAP!**_

"You know what!?screw you!I never liked you anyways!" And with that,as the elevator reached it's stop Asuka rushed out of it with her hands tightly clenched,leaving Rei to look on in shock as she reached up toward her own wounded face.

_Pain..._Rei thought. _Pilot Sohryu is in pain. My fault..._

* * *

"Shinji's not here today..."Touji commented.

"Kensuke is out of the hospital but he's also been absent lately.."Hikari commented from beside him. "As well as Asuka and Rei,i wonder what's going on?"

"Well,i guess it must something important if all the pilots are missing school."

* * *

The newly renewed form of Evangelion unit-02 stood before Asuka in all of it's magnificent glory. It's four green and deactivated eyes seeming to stare off into the distance as Asuka stood before the gigantic behemoth with her hands on her hips.

"So you're finally back online after loosing like that."Asuka said,a scornful tone in her voice. "From now on you've go to listen to me you hear?!"

No answer,this only infuriated her further,he teeth grit.

"Geez,why does a weapon even have a mind,it makes no sense whatsoever,it's just a stupid bothersome thing!"She spat out. "So,since you're stuck having a mind just be my doll and we'll be alright,you got it?"

A few seconds passed, Asuka looked at the still form of unit-02 and nothing happened, there was no response, why should there be? She wasn't stupid,she knew it was just a machine with a basic thought pattern so it could follow the commands of it's pilot,and yet she wished she could communicate with it now, simply so that she could chastise it for being weak.

_'Is it the machine or the pilot who's weak?'_ Her inner critic asked, she scoffed.

"This is stupid!" Asuka nearly shouted, her shout being shortly followed by the sound of an alarm going off.

"_All personnel go into immediate first stage alert and prepare for aerial assault,we repeat all personnel go into immediate first stage alert and prepare for aerial assault."_

"An angel,they're still coming."A grin grew in her face.

_'Chance!'_

* * *

A bird-like figure of light, it seemed to glow even among the darkness that surrounded it. "This is the target at maximum maginification."

"It's holding it's orbit and staying still when relative to the headquarters."Aoba said.

"A Geo-stationary orbit?"Misato asked, the man shook his head.

"No,it seems like it's brute-forcing orbital mechanics with the power of the AT field." Aoba said, causing Misato to sigh.

"Talk about bothersome."She said in a bitter tone of voice. "Do we have any idea if it's just looking for a place to land or if it's just planning to obliterate us from orbit?"

"Currently there's nothing we can do to justify either answer ma'am,it's just standing there menacingly." Hyuga said.

"Great.."Misato said sarcastically. "There's nothing we can do for as long as it stays outside of our firing range, Evangelions can't defeat an enemy in orbit."

"Yet."Ritsuko whispered from behind her,causing Misato to give her a sideways glance. "Nothing,i said nothing."

"Anyway, what's the status on Rei?"Misato asked.

"Her and 00 are ready for combat but...the Evangelion is still not up to scruff, not when compared to unit-02 anyway."Maya said.

"Good,she'll serve as fire support then. Have unit-02 take the main position with our positron rifle." Misato ordered.

"Roger ma'am."

Shinji walked into the command room. "What did I miss?"

"Not much."Misato answered. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "It's not like I'm clear for piloting so there's no point in hanging around 01."Shinji said. "In fact I'm strictly prohibited from even coming close to it."

_Why would the committee be so worried about Shinji entering with contact with Evangelion unit-01..even if it's not activated?_ Misato asked herself. _Is this yet another one of those secrets I shouldn't look too hard for the answer for? Or else they'll...they'll kill me,like they did with Kaji._

"Well...this is it,Evas launch!"Misato ordered.

* * *

_This is it Asuka,all you need to do is kill the angel,return home the hero and show everyone that you are indeed number one!_ Asuka told herself as both her unit and that of the second child's moved up the ascent elevator.

As she reached the very top, the city of tokyo-3 becoming clear all around her she could notice that it was down pouring, of course it would be raining in the day of her greatest victory thus far, of course it would be. _It doesn't matter,I'm sure the skies will even listen to me once I kill this thing!_

She grabbed the positron rifle, mounting it on her shoulder as she pointed it upward at the gigantic sun-like figure of the angel above.

"The angel is still outside of our maximum engagement range,probability to pierce AT field is 0%." One of the bridge's men reported.

"Come on you stupid lazy bird, you're starting to piss me off with how long you're taking to do this!" She complained.

And then, as the pointers finally began to converge on the center to give her the possibility of killing the Angel, she was blinded by heavenly light.

* * *

An alert rang out through the bridge as the beam of quite literally light hit Asuka.

"The enemy's directional weapon?!"Misato asked.

"No ma'am,no thermal reaction detected."Aoba reported.

"Psycho grap is giving us unusual readings, mental contamination will begin soon!"Maya said

"An angels..psychic attack?"Ritsuko asked with widened her eyes.

"It's going for Asuka herself."Shinji said as he leaned in. "It's attacking her mind directly!"

"Could it be...could an angel truly try and understand the human mind?"Ritsuko asked.

"AGHHHHH!"Asuka cried as she pulled the trigger,two blasts of the positron rifle leaving it's barrel as they soared high above the heavens,cutting through the cloud cover as they moved into the upper atmosphere and into low earth orbit.

"Positrons have dissipated."

"There's no point,it's still out of range!"Hyuga exclaimed.

Back outside the unit began to pull the trigger in an uncontrolled fashion,blasts of energy leaving the rifle and striking the surface of the city. Explosions rang out through the city and consumed everything in fire.

"Unit-02 is out of ammunition!"Aoba reported.

"Analysis on the ray?!"Misato asked.

"It's an energy oscillation pattern on a visible wavelength" Hyuga said. "It's similar to an AT field but the details are still unknown!"

"How's Asuka?"Ritsuko asked.

"The situation is dangerous,she's broken the contamination borderline!"Maya said,Shinji looked at the screen with broken eyes.

"Asuka..."He whispered.

In the screen the unit was bending in on itself and grasping at it's head in horrifyingly human fashion,almost as if it too was having it's mind assaulted by the angelic attack.

"NOOO!DON'T DO THIS,DON'T ENTER ME!"Asuka shouted,her cries echoing even through out the bridge. "STOP THIS,LEAVE ME,LEAVE ME ..PLEASE,STOP IT!"

"Her psycho graph is at critical point,the Ego barrier is being pierced!"Maya said

"STOP THIS,STOP,DON'T PEEK INTO MY MIND!"She shouted.

"Her mental circuits are taking too much damage,the feedback from the unit will end up killing her if this continues for too long,we need her to get out of there!"Ritsuko said.

"Asuka retreat!"Misato ordered.

"NO!"A short and utterly violent answer.

"Asuka,that's an order retreat!"Misato yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NO,I'D RATHER DIE HERE THAN RETREAT!"Asuka said.

"Asuka please!"Shinji begged her.

"NO,NEVER!"

* * *

"_Accelerator synchronization initiated."_

_"Voltage is increasing,entering pressure zone." _

"_Compulsory focus convergence,activated."_

"_Correction for earth's gravity,rotation and curvature, point zero two."_

"_Rifle is charged,all personnel prepare for firing."_

"Ayanami Rei, Unit-00,super positron canon is ready to fire."Rei said in her usual monotone.

"_FIRE!"_

The lance of energy that was the positron canon opened fire, parting away the clouds as it ascended toward the Angelic entity that was the 16th angel. And then,just as it struck it's orange AT field,it split into four pieces before dispersing upon reentry.

* * *

"No effect!"Aoba said from his positron on the bridge. "There's just not enough power to draw on for this sort of long distance firing!"

"The psycho graph signal is weakening at a worrying pace!"Maya said.

"What about the additional barrier given by the LCL?"Ritsuko asked.

"No effect,we can't even expect it to act as a buffer!"Maya replied.

"Prioritize life support,don't allow the sympathetic feed-back to reach her from the Evangelion!"Ritsuko ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"The aide replied.

Ritsuko's eyes focused back on the screen. _This creature..it's ray seems to scan the mental wavelength pattern inherent within each person...is it trying to understand us,to understand the human mind?Like the 13th did?_

* * *

A child,a red-headed child is crying.

_Me,I'm crying, why? I promised I wouldn't cry,not anymore._

An older child,a red headed teen holds on to the boy she loves,she holds him as close as she can and she weeps tears for his return. Those are happy tears, tears of relief.

_But I broke that promise as well,didn't I?...It's because...I'm weak._

A young girl,the same young girl of earlier,with a ripped up teddy bear beneath her feet.

"What's the matter Asuka,it's a present from your new mama."The man,her father,said.

"No!"The girl replied,she seemed angry.

_I was._

"Well,then what do you want?"

_Mama back._

"I'm not a baby,I'm an adult,I'm grown up!"The teenage Asuka shouted as she stomped down on the teddy-bear.

_**Death,pain,sex,insanity,murder,pain.**_

"MAMA,MAMA,PLEASE DON'T STOP BEING MY MAMA,MAMA PLEASE."

_**DEATH,PAIN,INSANITY,HURT,PAIN,COMFORTLESS.**_

"Come..."A maddened voice spoke in the corner of her mind. "Come to heaven with me!"

"No!"The young Asuka cried out. "I don't want to die,Mama please don't kill me. Mama I'm not a doll,mama!"

_**DEATH,PAIN,ENTROPY,COMFORT,INSANITY,MADNESS,HURT,SEX,HELP,HELP,HELP.**_

"I can live on my own,i can live by myself!"The young Asuka said.

"No,stop!"The older one begged. "I don't want to see such things,don't show them to me!I want to forget,so let me forget!Don't dig into my memories,let me forget,let me forget,let me forget!"

A doll hanging from a rope.

"Come Asuka,come die with me."The woman said,her mother said.

"I'll do it,I'll die with you Mama,just don't stop being my mama!"The younger Asuka said.

"Mama?I Don't know you.."The woman said. "Who are you?"

A school  
"My name is Asuka Langely Sohryu,a pleasure to meet you."

Every day life

"What are you stupid?"

An aircraft carrier  
"Chance!"

Once more but the night before.  
"So look at me!"

A fight

"You're just like everyone else!"

"NO!"Asuka shouted. "Stop,this isn't me!"

_A school  
"My name is Asuka Langely Sohryu,a pleasure to meet you."_

Every day life

"What are you stupid?"

An aircraft carrier  
"Chance!"

Once more but the night before.  
_"So look_ _at me!"_

A fight

"You're just _lik_e _ever_yone else!"

"NO!"Asuka shouted. "Stop,this isn't me!"

A school  
"My n**am**e is Asuka Lan**gel**y Sohryu,a pl**eas**ure to meet y**o**u."

Every day life

"Wh**at ar**e **you stu**pid?"

An aircraft carrier  
"C**ha**nce!"

Once more but the night before.  
"So lo**ok at **me!"

A fight

"Yo**u're just like ever**yone els**e!"**

"NO!"Asuka shouted. "Stop,this isn't me!"

A school  
"My name is Asuka Langely Sohryu,a pleasure to meet you."

Every day life

"What are you stupid?"

An aircraft carrier  
"Chance!"

Once more but the night before.  
"So look at me!"

A fight

"You're just like everyone else!"

"NO!"Asuka shouted. "Stop,this isn't me!"

A path,a path,a train station,she hated trains, her mind was running amok, she was in her plugsuit,why,why was she there?

Pepole too many,a wave of them,they moved toward her. One of their hoods came undone,her face but red, red,the world was red,the world became red,she was being consumed by it but...a familiar face.

"Shinji...please,Shinji save me!"  
Blood,a splatter of blood, Shinji held loosely to life at her lap.

"I'm glad then."

_WHY?!WHY ARE YOU GLAD,WHY ARE YOU GLAD TO LEAVE ME,YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU?YOU HATE ME JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!_

"Well...Sohryu,you're an attractive girl."

_IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU!? JUST A PIECE OF FLESH FOR YOU TO MASTURBATE TO!?_

"Even If I have to walk into hell itself...I'll be by your side,Asuka."

_YOU'RE LYING,YOU'RE NOT HERE, YOU HATE ME,YOU'RE LYING TO ME,LIKE EVERYONE ELSE LIES._

"...this is the best day of my life."

_NO,STOP IT, STOP LYING!_

"Asuka...I love you as well."

_NO,STOP IT,STOP IT,STOP IT!_

"I'll protect you no matter the cost."

_Stop..._

"Asuka...for sure,no matter what happens...I'll protect you,I'll save everyone!"

_I...i'm not worthy...please...just stop._

An empty park,a broken childhood, the child reaches out.

"No!"Asuka shouts. "don't come near me! I can live by myself."

"I can live by myself!"

"I can live by myself!"

"I can live by myself!"

"I can live by myself!"

"I can live by myself!"

"I can live by myself!"

She looked up,a doll stared back at her.

_**MENTAL CONTAMINATION,LOVE,HATRED,GOD,HEAVEN,DIE WITH ME.**_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Asuka sat in her plug in a fetal position. She was crying.

"My mind's been polluted..."Asuka sobbed into her legs. "Shinji,It's been polluted. Shinji...help me."

* * *

Shinji's eyes were wide as they watched the screen..his mind ran with a million thoughts a second as he watched Asuka cry and beg for help,as he watched her beg to be released from her torment. As she cried, _wept_ for the whole world to see.

What had happened to the confident girl he'd once known?the ace pilot who couldn't take no for an answer and would do everything to reach victory...he knew what,just like his own facade the angel had revealed it's truth,torn down the mask in the most violent and unimaginable way possible.

He knew how she felt, the violation of it all,the feeling of something invading your innermost thoughts and trying to slither into them as if they were your own,it was the same feeling he'd had when he'd been consumed by the 13th angel,it was the same feeling he had when unit-01 first went berserk, violation. Rape,not of the body but of the mind,there was nothing to be done to forgive it.

And now it wasn't him,it was the girl that loved him even after he'd ran away,it was the girl who fought with him,the girl whom he'd saved,the girl,the girl,the girl..it was Asuka,it was Asuka and that was enough,more than enough.

He didn't notice when it was that he had dashed out of the bridge,he did notice however when he reached the titanic form of unit-08. Eight eyes staring back at him.

"you're helping me."An order.

* * *

Red 'Emergency' lights filled the command room.

"Unit-02 has ceased activation,the life support system has crashed!" Hyuga reported.

"The pilot's mind is entering the danger zone."

"The target hasn't shifted,it's relative orbital position in relation to us hasn't changed!"Aoba reported.

"The possibility that the target will move into the line of fire of unit-00 is 0,02%!"Hyuga added.

"What can we do,move it by air?No,too risky."

And then another set of alarms rang out.

"W-what!Ma'am,unauthorized Evangelion activation!"Hyuga said,both Ritsuko and Misato's eyes snapping toward the man in question.

"What?!"Misato yelled in genuine and utter surprise. "Where's Shinji!"

"He left"Ritsuko said. "Is it unit-01?"

"No ma'am,it's unit 08,it's now moving toward the Evangelion launch catapults!"Hyuga said.

"Get me in communications with him now!"Ritsuko said. "He's not cleared to pilot just yet...we don't even know if..."

Misato glared at her. "If what Ritsuko,now's not the time for your games!"

"We don't even know if it wont finish what he started with unit-01!" Ritsuko said.

"We've got a direct communication line with the pilot!"Hyuga said

"Shinji,what the hell are you doing?!"Ritsuko asked, as the camera feed appeared his eyes looked focused.

"Ikari Shinji,first child,moving out for combat operations."Shinji replied with the full confidence of a man who was willing to die for whatever it was he was about to do.

"Shinji,retreat immediately,you're not cleared for piloting!"Misato said. "That's an order."

"Disregarded."Shinji replied shortly. "First child Shinji Ikari and Evangelion designation number eight are moving out to engage in combat operations."

"Shinji,you can't do this, your job i-"Ritsuko began.

"To defeat the angels,Ikari Shinji and this Evangelion unit will now move out to defeat the angel,that is all."And with that she feed went dead.

"Ma'am,two-way communications have been cut!"Hyuga shouted from his post. "Evangelion unit-08 has reached the catapult!"

"Lockdown the launch catapults,do it immediately!"Ritsuko ordered.

"Denied!"Maya replied.

"What?!"Ritsuko demanded,leaning in to Maya's screen.

"Both Balthasar and Melchior have refused the decision to shut down the gates, Caspar's position was neutral and has thus agreed to refuse the order as well!"Maya exclaimed.

"What's going on Ritsuko!?"Misato asked,the woman in question turning around.

"The Magi,they've betrayed us."

* * *

Shinji's unit reached the rainy surface above, his eyes focused and locked into the gigantic light that was the last angel to have arrived, hatred filled his soul,he felt the soul within the Eva resonate,the soul which had not accepted him but had been forced into activation,that soul resonated with him now, now it could see,now it saw his plight,his foe.

His eyes glowed,purple in color as he looked at the heavens above,he closed them and when they opened all he saw was light,the light of the soul of the Angel,it's AT field,but he did not care to see light. No,if it would mean saving Asuka he would gladly live in darkness.

"Inverted mode,secret code:Wings of light."

He felt his chest constrict as the Evangelion's frontal armor plates were released,the feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest growing stronger with each passing second and making his body wish to give up,but his mind did not consider such a thing for even a second.

The lower mouth piece of the unit gave way,revealing serrated dark purple teeth as it gave out a low groan of pain. "Just hang in there….hang in there for just a while longer.

The core pushed outward with a fleshy sound,glowing as light began seeping off it.

* * *

"Plug is going into unsafe depths,it's going in the negative!"Maya said, Ritsuko's eyes widdened.

"Shinji,if you do this you..."Ritsuko bit her tongue. _No,he already isn't human._ "What's he doing?"

"The Unit has just expanded it's AT field at maximum range! It's reached the angel's orbit!" Hyuga said.

"Is it neutralizing it from this distance?!"Ritsuko asked with an incredolous look.

"No ma'am,it looks like it's at it's minimum strength,barely at 0,00001% protective capacity,it's just spreading itself as far as it can."

"Could it be that.."Ritsuko began.

"The Angel has shifted in it's orbit,it's descending rapidly!"Aoba said.

"It is!"Ritsuko said. "He's using the nature of Evangelion as bait,spreading the light of it's soul to trick the Angel into coming closer."

"How is that possible?"Misato asked. "How are they interested in Eva when we have...you know who?"

"It's not Eva Misato...it's Shinji,he was part of the ascension of unit-01,it's him that the Angel is after." Ritsuko said before turning back toward the screen. "Rei,you must destroy the Angel before it makes contact with unit-08!"

"Acknowledged."The blue haired girl said with a nod.

* * *

The Angel dove downward,it's light-based form allowing it to break the very laws of reality around it in ways no other angel could,it ignored all other things besides the faint whiff of it's creator's soul which it had caught from the bastard that was Evangelion,it would reach completion,no matter the cost.

The Mental assault on unit-02 came to an abrupt end as the Angel descended, Rei Ayanami breathed in, aware of the fact that she would only have a single shot. The pointers converged,the Magi's targeting system taking every possible contingency into account and then...pull.

A beam of energy left the barrel of the super positron canon,traveling through the air and cutting through the rain as it flew. As the Angel broke through the cloud-layer so did the positron beam hit it,instantly evaporating it's AT field in a single blow before continuing onward to the Angel's light-based form.

It's core,hidden among it's central bird-like body,was pierced,the energy wave that flowed from it's destruction lay ruin to the cloud cover,making the day suddenly very sunny when compared to how it had been a mere few moments later.

"Rei Ayanami here,I have successfully destroyed the angel."

* * *

"Success!"Hyuga said. "Target eliminated!"

Misato and Ritsuko both sighed in relief. After a second Ritsuko turned toward the commander.

"What is to be done with unit-01's former pilot?"She asked. The commander shrugged.

"His actions,while directly against orders,have saved us."Gendo said. "I see no reason to punish him too harshly,give him a slap on the wrist and move on. To add to this, as of this point I am putting the first child back into the combat rooster, with Evangelion unit-08 as his combat unit,that is all."

Ritsuko nodded. "Understood sir."

Misato sighed in relief. "I'm glad things have turned out okay."

* * *

Shinji moved past the 'do not cross' line and sat down next to Asuka as unit-02 was slowly lowered back into the headquarters.

"I hate it."She spat out. "I hate that unit,i hate this world,i hate everything!"

Shinji was silent as she spoke. "Won't you say anything,won't you at leas try to comfort me?!"

"Words won't change anything."Shinji said. "I know you're the kind of person who prefers actions so.."

He hugged her tightly,she tried to push him away,she tried her hardest but he wouldn't allow her to.

"Let go!"She said as she punched him in the shoulder,let me go!...I'm not...i'm not worthy of this..."

"Asuka." He said. "For me,you are all that matters."

She stopped hitting and let herself rest against him, sobbing scattered apologizes which he answered with whispered reassurances that things would be okay.

And so she cried,she cried more than she'd ever cried in her life,she cried until her tears ran out and when more arrived she cried some more,she cried until night fell and she fell asleep on the boy she loved,she cried and apologized and told him she was sorry a million times over, she told him he wasn't an idiot at all, she told him she loved him the most, she told him she didn't want him to leave her ever again. And to all this questions he answered that he knew.

Because he did,because they were the same. Two sides of the same coin, soulmates for eternity. And on that day most of all Shinji Ikari knew,he would follow this girl until the day he died, even if it meant burning down his world to do so.

From that point on,she was all that mattered. How ironic of him to become like his father.

* * *

_**AN:Hello again everybody,a rather long chapter again. for some reason i feel like something in this one is..off?I don't know,i hope you enjoyed it anyways.**_


	33. Act III ch4-Zero

Darkness,when had Asuka last left her room? She didn't remember,she really couldn't,all she did know was that days had passed and even then only because Shinji would leave every morning and arrive every afternoon to sleep alongside her,were it not for his presence she was sure she would have said only seconds had passed since the confines of her mind had been violated,broken into by the unholy force of the Angel.

She hated it,she hated it as much as she hated herself,with such vehement passion that she wished she could just kill it,kill it and then herself,just so things would finally be over,just so she could be at peace.

But she was weak,too weak to even jump off the balcony like the useless little girl she was,too afraid of hurting Shinji even when she knew it would be better for him not to be stuck to someone as worthless and tarnished as she was.

Maybe it was because she was afraid he would become like her,that he too would become bitter and arrogant like she had when she found her mother dangling from the ceiling with her arms hanging to her sides and that doll,that damned doll,by her side.

Maybe that was why,maybe she was just being selfish,but she knew she wouldn't kill herself,she knew she couldn't,for his sake if not for her own,she would stay and she would live despite the fact that she had no wish to do so.

It was her curse,her punishment.

"Good night Asuka."Shinji mumbled from beside her.

"G'night."She replied,her voice hurting from disuse.

* * *

_What is a person,is something that is born a person? I was not born,i am a creation of man,i am not the original. Ayanami Rei,that is the name of this person,this soul. No,that is not the name of the soul but the name of the body,the body which it also does not belong to Ayanami Rei but to Yui Ikari,a recreation,an imperfect copy of one that was in of itself imperfect._

"Second series...the Ayanami type."Rei said as her hand lay on the glass,her eyes looked at the nude form of her clones, lifeless,empty. "An imperfect recreation of the first series."

"A more perfect copy could not be made."Fuyutsuki commented as he stood with his back turned to her,typing away in one of the terminals in the room. "With only a part of Lilith's soul in our possession the body was bound to become more imperfect, the body is a representation of the soul after all."

"That is correct,the body is a representation of the soul. My soul is inhuman and thus so is this body."She said. "The body cannot be human as long as the soul is not,i am not human."

"But you can certainly be considered a person."Fuyutsuki said,clicking one button and causing the clones' form to be hidden behind the cover of darkness yet again.

"The time is coming,i can feel it."Rei said,Fuyutsuki nodded.

"It will soon be at hand,the finalization of our plans."The older man said.

* * *

"_**Ikari Gendo,a secret mode, the things of which are not meant to be revealed to the world,was utilized."**_ The chairman of the council of Seele said.

"_**Indeed. Not to say that the first was allow his liberation before our appointed time,it would do well for you to remind yourself that he is being kept under our close surveillance,our talk with him did not provide us with new information."**_ The second said.

"The first's actions were a necessity to ensure that the angel was defeated."Gendo said.

"_**And that is the only reason you still have your chair,Ikari."**_ The seventh reminded him.

"_**Indeed,your action was simply far too risky,doubly so when the spear of Cassius could have been used to destroy the angel in orbit."**_ The chairman said.

"_**Yes,the spear of Cassius,the power of creation. There is no need for it within the project for human instrumentality. Only the lance of Longinus is required."**_ The fourth added.

_**"Your actions as the chair of Nerv have been too bold."**_ The third said**. _"You risk bein-_**"

He was interrupted by the ringing of a phone, Gendo removed it from his desk and put it in his ear. "What is it Fuyutsuki?I'm in a meeting...ah,i see."

Gendo rose from his seat. "I'm afraid we will have to retake this conversation at later time, an Angel has appeared."

"_**If your position still remains at this 'later time'"**_ The third reminded him,his form then faded as he left.

"_**Ikari Gendo...what are your plans. Do you plan to betray us?To betray Seele." **_ The chairman asked. _Did you truly find nothing in the guide stone of Adam...or was that too another lie?  
_

* * *

Misato's eyes were focused on the street as she rode her car toward the headquarters. "Deploy unit 00 in gate 36 and send unit 8 along with it into gate 37!"

"_Understood Ma'am,what about unit-02?"_

"For more that it hurts me to say,Unit-02 is useless,keep it and Asuka in backup."Misato said,eyes turning toward the Angel as she hang up.

"Visual contact confirmed I guess..i wonder what fresh hell you have in store for us?"

* * *

"Unit-00 launched,unit-08 launched!"

"Both units are holding at interception point Alpha."

"JSSDF has confirmed no operational aid once again."Aoba said. "Not surprising considering what happened with the 15th angel.

"So this is it.."Maya commented. "The seventeenth Angel,the last among them all."

"It's probably got something hidden up it's sleeve,we need to be careful."Hyuga said.

The door to the bridge opened with a hiss,Misato rushed in.

"Where have you been?"Ritsuko asked,though there was no malice in her voice.

"I don't have an excuse,what's the status?"Misato asked.

"It keeps shifting between patterns blue and Orange."Maya said.

"Is it like the fifteenth then?"Misato asked with clear worry in her voice.

"Unlikely."Ritsuko said. "The fifteenth showed no pattern blue signs at all while this one is simply shifting between them,it's likely that it's form is not wholly physical but at least partially so."

"That only means our side can't be the one to attack first."Misato commented. "Damn it."

* * *

Evangelion unit-00,it's pilot looked outward at the angelic form of the seventeenth angel,officially it was meant to be the last among them all but she knew better. _Only counting the first Seraph as an Angel do we reach the number 17...there is one more angel to be fought after this._

Which meant she had to survive,she had to survive at least this battle. She had other reasons for this of course,but most important of all was the fact that her battle wasn't over,she still had purpose as an Evangelion pilot.

"Rei,we're going to be observing it's status for a while,got it?"Misato asked in the other end.

Her eyes closed. "No,it's coming."

The Angel's form turned into that of a hole in the sky, unit-08 opened fire with it's assault rifle,missing every single one of it's shots as the halo broke itself and charged at her,piercing through her,no,the Eva's,AT field in a mere second.

* * *

"Target has entered into contact with the Eva!"Maya shouted.

"What?"Misato asked with wide eyes, "Has it's AT field been disabled?"

"No,it's been pierced in a specific area and is quickly fading!"Maya said.

"Unit-08,open fire!" Misato ordered.

"No effect,this thing's pretty much invincible!"Shinji cried out as his bullets did quite literally nothing to the angel.

"First Armor layer has been breached,the target's began first phase physical contamination of unit-00!" Maya said.

"Damn it,this is too dangerous!"Ritsuko cried out.

* * *

_Who...me?The Zero within the Eva? No...someone else,someone who is not null,not Zero...someone who is not me._

Red,a color she hated.

_Who are you...an Angel,the creatures we call angels,those who have spoken to me before?_

"_Don't you want to be unified with me?"_ It asked.

_No,i am null,Zero. I am I,not you._

"_If you are null you are nothing,there is nothing to be replaced." _It said. _"It's already too late,you and I will become one, we will save mankind."_

_That is not my desire._

"_I shall give you part of my mind...this emotion Pain,your mind has pain"_

_Pain?No,not that,something different...loneliness,yes,loneliness._

"_Loneliness,i don't understand?"_

_The cold,you hate the cold,like I do._

"_The cold...what do you speak of."_

_Through those I love..through others I have healed the pain,we are many but you are alone,that is the cold with which you suffer,the great cold that comes from the absolute barrier of the mind,the AT field. That,the AT field, is loneliness._

"_You look into your own mind,full of sorrow. We will heal the cold, for us all. We will become many."_

* * *

Rei opened her eyes,it was raining..no,she was inside the entry plug...she was crying.

"Tears...these are tears..I'm crying...but why?"The pain returned and she remembered. "Oh...i don't want to leave,not just yet."

* * *

The back of unit-00 burst into a fleshy substance,a gray goo that represented each of the last angels.

"Shinji,you need to do something,you need to save Rei!"Misato shouted.

Shinji dropped his rifle and removed his knife,charging at the angel,it easily weaved in between the attacks he sent, digging into his chest.

"The Auto-ejection system has been activated by the angel!"Maya cried out.

"What?!"Ritsuko shouted and suddenly the plug of Shinji's unit was flying through the air at ungodly speeds,and then the plug around him went dead. The last thing he could see was the image of the Angel piercing unit-08's chest.

The form of the angel's other end morphed into that of Rei's upper body as it ripped into the chest of unit-08,revealing it's core and reaching into it with a giggle.

"Unit-08 is starting to get contaminated!"Maya shouted.

"It's bringing out the mental imprint left in it by it's pilots."Ritsuko commented. "but..why?"

* * *

Rei looked as the form of unit-08 was pierced.

"Is this my wish?"She asked herself. "To become one with pilot Makinami?"

Images of the girl flashed in her mind. An image of their first meeting,an image of them talking,an image of the picture she'd drawn for her,image after image,going by faster than she could process them,they strengthened her resolve.

"No..."Rei said as she pulled the Angel into herself.

_I don't want to go..._Rei thought to herself as the Angel bulged outward. _I don't want to go._ Rei thought to herself a she pulled it into herself,revealing the auto-destruction mechanism in the process.

_I..._

"_It's time to go..Onesan."_ A child-like voice,gleeful and happy,an embrace of someone she didn't know she missed and then,light.

"Everyone...thank you"

* * *

Tokyo-3,the symbol of human perseverance,the city of man's creation and it's greatest achievement. One moment it was there and the next it was consumed, consumed by a second sun. A star lighting itself and blowing it all away in a single moment.

The city of man's creation,along with the first of the Evangelions was blown away.

* * *

For three seconds,three mindbogglingly excruciating seconds,there was silence in the bridge of Nerv..just silence,nothing else,no worried outcries or reports or nothing,just silence and horror as they watched the city and their pilot with it,blow up in a flash of divinely white light.

And then,Hyuga spoke. "Target has been eliminated."

Misato's fists were shaking at her side,clenched with enough strength that few droplets of blood fell onto the ground. "This operation is finished...move into level 2 alert."

"Understood."Aoba said. "Status is being changed to yellow"

"Unit-00..report on it."Misato ordered.

"No entry plug ejection was recognized, otherwise...the entire unit was evaporated in the blast." Maya said.

"Rescue the pilot as quickly as possible,hurry!"Misato ordered.

"You mean if there is still one." Misato's eyes snapped toward Akagi,prepared to tell her she was a monster until a single tear fell out of the doctor's eye,being wiped away as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

A charred entry plug,people in hazmat protection suits surrounded it,a 'keep out' line was kept all around it,one of the men in suits looked at the doctor to his side.

"Doctor Akag-"He began.

"Scavenge the plug,dispose of the remains,this one is useless for us."She said,a certain sadness clear in her voice.

* * *

Shinji was unusually silent,he didn't move,he didn't make a sound,one would mistake him for being asleep,were it not for his ever so constant and loud breathing.

"Shinji..."Asuka called out to him. And she needed not say anything else.

"Ayanami is dead."Shinji replied. "That's what happened...Ayanami died in that battle."

"I see."Asuka replied,short,cold. _What a bitch I am._ "I'm sorry."

"Don't be,it's not your fault."Shinji said. "It's just...the tears won't come. She's dead and yet the tears won't come...it hurts."

She reached out for his hand,he grabbed onto it. And the tears still did not fall.

* * *

Fuyutsuki and Gendo looked on at what once been the center of the dummy plug system.

"Rei...the reason for my despair and yet the object of your hope."The older man said. "The final iteration is about to arrive...how will you justify this?"

"There is no need for justification."Gendo said. "The final time will soon be at hand,the last of the angels will soon arrive and with him the human instrumentality plan will move on to it's last phase."

"As will ours."Fuyutsuki said. "And yet Yui does not awaken."

"It is best that she does not, I would rather she gaze upon a renewed world,free of the sin of second impact."The commander said.

"Both that and of the machinations of Seele."Fuyutsuki added. "This will surely change politics as well."

"A thing we will soon be forced to pay close attention to."Gendo agreed. "But for now...plan Bet proceeds as expected."

* * *

Shinji picked up his phone.

"I see...very well,I'll be there soon."He said,hanging up the phone a moment later. "So...that was it for her after all."

He sighed.

"Ayanami Rei...your sacrifice might be forgotten by the world,but not by me."

* * *

A hospital room,a hospital room in which she did not need to be,Rei looked at her hands...the hands of someone..someone who was human, her hands, Rei.

"She is dead."Rei said. "Ayanami...has died."

A man entered the room,dressed in an uniform that she recognized well,he handed her a few documents before speaking.

"Good morning miss,how are you in this morning?"The man asked.

"I am good."She replied,looking down at the paper. "Adoption forms...for which reason?"

"The cover story for your change of name,you are to be adopted by commander Ikari."The man said. Rei picked up the pen that had been given to her along with the documents and signed them.

"Ikari Rei...that is...my name."Rei said,not speaking to the man but to herself.

"Yes...the Ayanami types will be disposed of soon enough." The man said. Rei nodded.

"Thank you." She replied.

* * *

Rei sat in one of the hospital's chairs. A few steps could be heard echoing down the hall as a new person approached.

"Hey."Shinji greeted,his voice wasn't hostile or cold,it was just normal.

"Good morning Brother."Rei greeted. "Unless...you do not wish for me to call you as such?"

Shinji shook his head. "No,i don't mind."

Then he leaned against the wall and there was silence before he spoke again. "So..you're the new type."

"I've been dubbed Ikari-type by commander Ikari."She said. "He will adopt me."

"I see.."Shinji smiled. "That's good,i can call you my sister now."

"That is good...this is odd."Rei said.

"It is."Shinji agreed.

"You have yet to call me a doll this time."Rei said,a hint of humor in her voice.

"Great,so this one's got a sense of humor."Shinji said,rolling his eyes with a small smile in his lips.

Rei laughed,actually laughed,slightly at this. Shinji looked at her with wide eyes and then..something else,he noticed her eyes.

"Rei..."He said,she looked at him and this confirmed his suspicion. "your eyes..they're blue."

Rei's eyebrow rose,Shinji took out his phone showed them to her. "Blue..."

"Well..they suit you."Shinji said, smiling. "They're the same shade as mine and mother's as well."

"I see..I'm glad."Rei said. "Let us go home then."

Shinji nodded. "I cleaned up your room,hope you don't mind that."

She shook her head. "I appreciate it."

* * *

Her room,not Ikari Rei's,but Ayanami Rei's,the second series, the Ayanami type's. She walked over to the desk and opened the drawer,exploring things that were not hers but that also were. A drawing, a drawing she remembered her other self giving to Makinami,the fifth child,the original pilot of Evangelion unit-08.

"She...cared for her."Rei said,her eyes locked into the drawing. Then there was a piercing sound, she looked at her hands, the drawing was ripped in two. Why..why had she done that? Then,it hit her, envy,she envied her other self for having the connections she did not have.

"I'm...sorry."She said,putting the two pieces of the drawing back down as a few tears fell down toward it.

* * *

"_Hey Misato...can you tell Rits...'i'm sorry' as well?"_

A cluttered apartment,a woman who is still wearing her uniform after one day, looking at a phone that doesn't ring, her mind is elsewhere, to the person she'd lost,to the man she'd lost. The person she loved and yet had been unable to admit so, the person who'd always sought out the truth no matter the cost.

She sighed,her doorbell rang, she got up and walked toward it,opening it to reveal the black haired figure of a woman donning a familiar uniform.

"Section two?"Misato asked. "What's the matter?"

"Oh,this has nothing to do with the job."The woman commented casually. "I just didn't bother to change."

"I see."Misato said. "Do I...know you?"

"No,but we do have a mutual acquaintance."She stretched her hand. "I'm Atago Ibuki, special agent. A pleasure to meet you major."

Misato shook the woman's hand. "Misato Katsuragi,though you probably already knew that."

The woman,Atago,nodded. "Yes I do,I'm here to give you something."

"Well..come in,don't mind the mess."Misato said, taking a step to the side and revealing the mess behind her.

"Ah,i don't mind, doesn't look worse than mine,believe me." Atago joked.

As they walked in Atago took something out of her coat's pocket.

"Before he passed,Kaji asked me to give you something."The black haired woman capturing the major's attention.

"He...did?"She asked. "What is it?"

"This 'he called it his 'last will'."Atago replied,handing her a pen-drive. "I'm not allowed to look at what's inside it,it would get me into trouble I'm not willing to get myself into but...i think you're the kind of person who doesn't mind trouble,aren't you major?"

No response,Misato simply looked down at the small object she'd been handed.

"Well."The Agent began. "I'll be leaving then. Good luck in finding your truth, major."

She nodded. "Thank you."

The door closed and Misato put the pen drive in her computer.

"_Heya...Misato, the way to the truth which I've sought was sent to you by 37 other methods,but if this much of a risky bargain had to be taken then none of them worked...well,it's up to you on how to use the truth in the end...the passcode is our first memory..if I'm still alive by some miracle..I'll tell you those words I promised I would in the last message...goodbye."_

She inhaled,exhaling moments later. "I'm not upset anymore Kaji...because you've given me your heart."

* * *

"_**I must question this decision."**_ The twelfth member of Seele said. **_"Not questioning the pilot,it's too risky."_**

"_**The pilot would bring us no new information we are aware of how she survived,she is a nephilim just as our agent is."**_ The first said. **_"All such questioning would do is delay our plans further,no,this will not occur. We are proceeding to the final phase of the plan."_**

"_**You mean to discard the original 17th already?"**_ The fifth asked.

"_**They will not be expecting it,much like us Ikari has no means to know that one more angel was predicted within the scrolls of the dead sea. We had assumed this angel was all lilim,in truth it is simply Adam's reincarnation."**_

"_**Or...it could be possible that Seraphs truly exist."**_ The Seventh said. **_"The data we received from the supposed 15th angel was highly irregular after all."_**

"_**Do not dwell on pointless speculation,the gospel contained within the scriptures of the dead sea is absolute,unmistakable and unquestionable. The 18th will perish and from him mankind shall advance to unite with Lilith, our ascension is soon at hand."**_

* * *

Ritsuko's key-card passed on the access toward terminal dogma. Only to be denied.

"uh?"Ritsuko questioned,looking at her card to ensure it was still valid. Then,the sound of a gun's safety coming undone.

"It's no good,without my code you're not getting in there."The voice of Misato could be heard saying from behind. Ritsuko sighed.

"So,this is Kaji's doing I'm assuming?"Ritsuko asked,the major nodded. "Typical off him to pawn things off to me in such a manner."

Another sound,yet another gun's safety coming undone.

"Drop the gun Misato." A young voice,that of a younger man, Shinji Ikari's. The major's eyes moved toward him,widening in surprise as she saw a gun be pointed at her.

"Shinji?"She asked herself"What's going on?"

"The secrets of this place will be revealed to you,but first you need to lower your gun,we're on your side as well."Shinji said,Misato visibly relaxed,lowering her weapon ever so slightly.

"Very well.."

The elevator went down,descending through the depths of the Geofront before arriving at one particular location. A messy room that looked quite unlike anything Misato had seen before,it was truly eerie.

"This is the place Rei was born."Ritsuko said. "The coldness of her personality, the broken nature from which she is made,it all comes from this room."

"I didn't come here to see this ."Misato said with a hint of annoyance.

"I know as much,Misato."

A graveyard,an endless amount of discarded bodies and bones. But not those of humans,no,these were dead gods or,better said,unborn ones.

"Eva?"Misato asked herself.

"The first 15 failures."Ritsuko said. "Most were disposed of ten years ago, some were kept for research in the artificial evolution laboratory until it was destroyed by the first berserk incident. It's also here where the remains of the first unit-01's body are kept."

"After the failure of the first test."Shinji commented. "The one who killed my mother."

"Shinji..."Misato whispered.

"In the end it was for the best,the core was still usable."The doctor said, Misato was about to give an offended interjection when Shinji nodded in agreement.

And then,a room, the center of the dummy plug system.

"Is this...the core of the old dummy plug program?"Misato asked, Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes,sadly we never managed to make it work with even 5 years worth of work but..I'll show you the truth of this place."

A click of a button and the cover for the clones came undone,revealing their dozens of forms.

"What...is this?"Misato asked, Shinji was the one to answer her.

"The second series,the Ayanami-type clones." At the mention of Ayanami,the clone's eyes snapped toward him.

"So..the core for the dummy plug was going to be..."Misato's eyes widened,the gun in her hand began to shake.

"Indeed,the second series of clones."Ritsuko commented. "It never did come to pass,it's thankful,the system was never the most humane."

"And these are just..just.."Misato couldn't even get out words as she looked at the clones.

"Dummies,dolls,tools."Ritsuko said for her. "Does it surprise you?It's something Shinji has known for years,but I'll admit,he was shocked at first too."

"How can...how can you just admit to doing something so sickening with that much ease?!"Misato yelled,her hands shaking from rage.

"It's only natural Misato."Shinji replied. "Man gets used to this situation,and ours is this one,one were we have to call human bodies nothing more than a 'series' for the sake of our own survival."

"In a way Eva too is a representation of those things,a false god created from the flesh of true ones for the sake of our own survival."Ritsuko added. "Mankind is wicked Misato,you most of all should know this, the punishment of 15 years ago was much deserved. Even so,for as wicked as we are..."

"We are also unwilling to die."Shinji finished. "So we're willing to become monsters if it means we can save our species and all it stands for,good and bad."

"That is Evangelion."Ritsuko said.

"The curse of Eva..."Misato said,lowering her gun to her side and absently turning on the safety. "So this...this is what the curse of Eva is."

"Indeed..ones who are forced into pain,hardship and unspeakable acts." Ritsuko clicked a button.

The bodies around them began to giggle as they came undone in a bloody show. Misato looking around in horror at this. "What are you doing?"

"Putting Rei Ayanami to rest, with this she will finally be free from the curse of Evangelion."Ritsuko said,a smile in her face. "At least in death she will have her freedom."

"So..that Rei,the Rei that's out there..."Misato began.

"Is not Ayanami Rei,not an Ayanami type of the second series but the first of the Ikari types,the third series."The doctor said. "A perfected form of the second,one whose soul belongs only to herself."

"Second..third,what happened..to the first?"Misato asked.

"The first series..it's clones were attempted to be infused with artificial souls,created from nothing..these failed, from them was created only two successes,one of which later died and another of which would become Ichijo Rei,she too would die,but much later.."Ritsuko said.

"The Ichijo series..."Shinji commented. "The very reason for my despair..."

"Come,there is something else to be shown."Ritsuko said,stepping into the elevator leading to the deepest portion of Terminal dogma. The white giant struck to a cross and with a spear struck into it's flesh.

"Adam..."Misato commented.

"No...Lilith."Shinji said.

"L-lilith?"Misato asked,looking at Shinji with wide eyes.

"Just as the Angels came from Adam,so did mankind come from Lilith,even if less directly."Ritsuko explained.

"Our primordial life giver,the creature known as Lilith,the opposite to Adam."Shinji said. "And the reason this place was chosen as the last fortress for mankind."

"Then why..why do the angels come?"Misato asked,Shinji shrugged.

"Some mistake her for Adam,some,like the last two,just want to play with the human mind,some wish to help mankind,some wish different things all together."Shinji commented. "All that matters is that our words are true,this is Lilith,in the very depths of terminal dogma lays the key to our salvation."

"Salvation?"Misato asked. "Wasn't that..that the last of them,the last of the angels?"

"No."Ritsuko said. "Something greater is coming..and our salvation,our endgoal is soon at hand."

"Katsuragi-san."Shinji said,looking at her and reaching out his hand. "Please...help us fix the mistake of second impact...help us heal this broken world and destroy the curse of Eva!"

* * *

_**AN:And that's it for this chapter,hope you enjoyed.**_


	34. Act III ch5- The 17th

A lake,not a natural born lake but one created from an explosion,a huge explosion of the likes of which had never been seen before. The Explosion of the first of the Eva series,the Evangelion unit-00.

Shinji didn't know why it was that he was there, that he was in the hell that was called the former city of tokyo-3 instead of taking refuge in the safety of the underground geofront. He sighed, was he there for answers or comfort or perhaps to selfishly put his own mind at ease? He didn't know,what he did know was that there he was indeed.

"Why...am I here?"He questioned, now he was no longer questioning why he was in the city particularly,but rather why he was there,anywhere,at all.

"_You,Ikari Shinji deserve death."_ He looked at his hand, his hand, the hand which he had used to brutally rip apart Evangelion unit three with his friend inside it,the hand he had used to pilot,the hand he used for holding onto to Asuka,the hand which would end the world.

"Do I?"He asked,eyes turning toward the quickly fading sun once again, the day was hot,humid._ Christmas...tomorrow is...I need to get something for Asuka._ Where from?He didn't know,he had no way to know,maybe he could visit tokyo-2? No,that was too far away and they were still on level 3 emergency alert.

"Only a few more days until the end of the year..the second of January,the start of the plan for human instrumentality."Shinji whispered. "Why did they choose that day of all days?"

No answer,only cicadas and the silence of waves washing against the new shore, he wondered if marine wildlife had already taken the city for it's own in the week since the unit's detonation. Since his sister's death.

"A necessary sacrifice...or so father says."Shinji said. "I miss her."

* * *

Shinji didn't know when he had started walking or why,all he did know was that he had began moving and that the next he knew he was standing by a long abandoned church,the sound of a piano being played echoed from within, Shinji's curiosity got the better of him and he inched it's two doors open,looking at the man in the piano.

But it was no man that there stood but a boy,a boy much his own age playing a music Shinji could recognize as the ode to Joy,one of the greatest of Beethoven's pieces,some would say the single greatest piece of music ever created.

Shinji walked up,hands in his pockets as he heard the music continue to play,and as he approached the music stopped,the boy's gray haired form turned to face him, red eyes that looked much like those Rei had once had stared at Shinji.

"Don't you think...that music is one of the Lilim's greatest creations?"The boy asked, Shinji nodded.

"It revitalizes the spirit and the soul, the piece you played is beautiful."Shinji said.

"Thank you,I've trained for quite a while. Do you play?"The gray haired boy asked,Shinji shook his head.

"Not the piano,no."Shinji said. "But I play cello."

"Cello,i see."The boy said. "A beautiful instrument as well,one filled with much more sorrow however."

"Like all things it depends on how you use it."Shinji said. "The piano too can be an instrument for sorrow."

"I agree, Ikari-kun."The boy said, Shinji's eyes narrowed in a questioning look.

"You know my name."He said,the boy nodded.

"Of course, you're very famous in certain circles Ikari-kun."The boy said. "I'm Kaworu Nagisa,a pleasure to meet you."

"Kaworu-kun uh.."Shinji said. "I suppose I'm just not used to being infamous."

"Infamous?"Kaworu asked. "You think you're hated."

"I know I am,I'm certainly used to being hated,there aren't many who like me." Shinji said.

"I see,that is something most would call sad."Kaworu said,Shinji shrugged.

"Maybe,but the way I see it,it's better to be loved by a few than to be loved my many. The many cannot know as much as the few." Shinji said.

"Only if you keep your soul closed."Kaworu said,Shinji smiled as he looked down.

"All men close their souls,it is simply within our nature."

"Indeed."Kaworu agreed. "Mankind are the only one who can hurt themselves by denying others."

"The hedgehog's dilemma,in seeking to hide away from the pain they deny hurt and forget that the cold of life will overwhelm them eventually."Shinji said.

"You're an interesting person Shinji-kun." Kaworu said.

"So are you, Kaworu-kun."

* * *

Ritusko walked up to Misato. "So,have you made a choice?"

"I've decided to work with you guys, i don't need to know any conspiracy crap or anything else,I'll just work with Nerv as I always have."The major said, Ritsuko nodded.

"That will do,at least for now. But I warn you that even that much will lead you into hardship."Ritsuko said, Misato snorted.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm the one who's been having to come up with the plans to defeat all our enemies?"She asked sarcastically. "I know it's not easy to be the operational manager but I'll make do,at least for now."

"Well,i don't know if you've heard,but the next child will arrive soon."Ritsuko said,Misato's eyebrow rose.

"Asuka's replacement?"She asked,Ritsuko nodded. "Who?"

"Kaworu,Kaworu Nagisa." Ritsuko said. "His record,like Rei's were deleted. He's the 13th child."

"Like Rei?"Misato asked. "Is there something you know that I don't?"

"No,not really."Ritsuko assured. "Though I've theorized that he may be something akin to Rei in some way,an artificial human,just looking at him will give you the idea."

"Another clone,uh?"Misato asked. "I wonder how many of these fucked up projects exists all around the planet."

"More than you'd hope but less than you would think as well."Ritsuko said. "I've learned to make my heart cold to those types of things."

"Maybe we aren't so different after all." Misato commented with a bitter hint to her voice.

* * *

Shinji and Kaworu now both stood near one of the holes in the church's walls,looking out at the lake beyond.

"Shinji Ikari-kun."Kaworu said,Shinji looked at him.

"Yes?"Shinji asked.

"If there was something you needed to do for you own sake,even if at the cost of others..would you do it?"Kaworu asked.

"That's a difficult question Kaworu-kun..I'm sure that a few months ago I would have said that if it was at the cost of others I would never do something like it...but I've learned,that there are some things you can't live without. Some things you truly have to at least try to do,even if you fail."Shinji said,looking at Kaworu with a smile. "But that's just my view on things."

"Shinji-kun,can you keep a secret?"He asked, Shinji nodded.

"I can."

"I'm like you,an Evangelion pilot."Kaworu said,Shinji looked at him with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"I know."

* * *

"The Eva series..."Misato commented. "Something created by humanity to defeat the angels yet born from Adam,the very creature that birthed the angels."

"Only mankind is truly capable of using the meaning of their despair and weaponize it."Ritsuko said from beside her. "It is for this reason that we have survived, that even 15 years after the largest disaster mankind has known we are fighting back against the angels."

"I hate it."Misato admitted. "Evangelion,i hate it,i hate Adam,i hate all of this."

"I Know Misato."Ritsuko said. "But it's the cost of living, and we,mankind among many other thins ,are a species who see themselves worthy of living and therefor we will pay the cost."

"The cost is their curse,the curse of Eva."Misato said. "I wonder..if one day it will be removed from this world?"

"Pandora's box is already opened,it's curses have already flown out."Ritsuko said. "That is the curse of Eva. Now the box must be opened once again to let out hope as well,release it upon the world."

"Even if it might mean destroying it under the weight of those curses?"Misato asked,eyes still locked onto the Evangelion that was unit-01.

"We must have faith,faith that hope is stronger than the curses let out of the box."Ritsuko said. "Or otherwise we will surely die."

Misato sighed as she began walking away,the doctor following after her. "I suppose you didn't come to me to talk about the Evangelion's curse, what is it?"

"The mass production series has finished it's construction."Ritsuko said,the Major's eyes widened.

"So...so soon?"Misato asked, the doctor nodded.

"It's to be expected,they had to cut down the numbers from the expected 12 to 7 due to time constraints."

"Time constraints?"Misato inquired. "What time constrains?Supposedly there aren't any more angels,they have all the time in the world."

"The committee isn't stupid Misato."Ritsuko said. "They know that eventually one party will betray the other and thus plan to plunge their knife into our back before we can plunge ours into theirs.

"Politics,even when it comes to this sort of thing."Misato said with a scoff. "How disgusting."

"Politics are an extension of individual struggle brought to the grand stage."Ritsuko said. "An inevitable part of any human project,Human instrumentality included."

The major sighed,running a hand through her hair. "Things were so much simpler at the start."

"They really weren't,you were just too blinded by your own worries to see the grand stage."Ritsuko said, Misato laughed.

"Well,they do say ignorance is bliss and all that."

* * *

The simulated plugs of three Evangelion units and their respective rates of synchronization. Ritsuko's eyes narrowed. "Are these readings accurate?"

"The simulated system is working as expected."Hyuga said. "Nothing seems to be off the mark ma'am."

"The magi gives us a 0,00000012% probability of the data being wrong as well."Maya said,Ritsuko nodded.

"It seems we have an anomaly on ours hands,run his data through the magi and try to find a reason for it." Ritsuko said. "The last thing we can afford is an unknown element."

"He can synchronize without switching out the core."Misato commented as she looked onward. "Well,so could Shinji,I don't see the issue."

"Shinji's situation is unique,his shouldn't be."Ritsuko said.

"But you've said it yourself..he's an unkown element."

* * *

Rei moved up the escalator leading toward the outside city. "Ah,so you're the second child."

A male voice from the top of the stairs,a boy with gray hair and red eyes who narrowed upon seeing her, she looked at him and curiosity overcame her,her own eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Me?"He asked. "Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa,the thirteenth child,it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."She said. " You and I...are alike."

"But different as well."Kaworu said. "A beautiful duality if I could say so myself."

"You're a danger,to everyone in here..why have you taken this form,in this way?"She asked.

"Why?"Kaworu asked. "I had no choice as to my form,but I could certainly chose to descend to the depths of the terminal dogma and become one with whatever entity is down there. But my plan is something else."

"If you harm anyone in this place..i will hurt you."Rei said.

"You are protective of the Lilim."He said,she nodded. "I am as well,there is no need to worry. I find your kind wholly fascinating."

"I see.."Rei said. "Farewell,i have other things to attend to."

"Farewell."

* * *

A new day,Misato stood at the balcony her apartment,looking out at the city beyond,she was both teary-eyed and tired. "Christmas uh...sure doesn't feel like it."

* * *

"I wonder for what reason it is that they have sent me here."Kaworu asked,standing over a broken piece of the city,a thing that looked much like a headless angel,those of common culture rather the abominations that were his brethren. "The process of human instrumentality,the union of all souls."

He laughed. "They do not plan to give to me such a task,there is simply no way such a thing can truly occur,yes,no doubt they plan on betraying me."

But why?That was a good question,what truly were the means through which human instrumentality would be initiated,the only other method would be Eva-01 and it couldn't be...right?Yes,there was simply no way the council of Seele was foolish enough to assume that such a thing would work.

"Unless...of course,they wish to break the Ego of the boy."Kaworu said,pondering aloud. "The first child,Ikari Shinji."

Ikari Shinji,what a peculiar individual,he was unlike anyone Kaworu had ever met before, someone who was equal parts kind yet cold,introspective and yet it felt as if he couldn't understand himself as well. A paradox that perfectly encapsulated Humanity. _Humanity..or the Lilim?No..in a way he is both, the perfect one to be chosen._

However,there was much yet to be done,much work that he still had to do._ Even so,_Kaworu mused. _It cannot be that Seele's plans come to pass,such a thing would be against every goal for which I stand._

Kaworu nodded,yes,no matter what came to pass,the plan for human instrumentality could not be successful.

"Kaworu-kun?"Shinji asked, the boy in question's eyes turning toward him.

"Ah,Shinji-kun."Kaworu greeted with a wide smile. "What brings you to me."

"Nothing..i mean,nothing much at least."Shinji said. "I was just surprised you left at such an early hour in the morning is all."

"The early bird gets the worm as they say."Kaworu commented as his eyes turned back to the rising sun. "The sun,it's truly beautiful isn't it? It's the sort of thing that feels as if it will last forever."

"But it won't...in the end,even it will fall entropy."Shinji said,Kaworu nodded.

"Indeed,all things die in time,the short dream we call life and the long dream that is reality,those will both end in their given time."Kaworu said. "But so may they begin again."

"So,you believe in rebirth?"Shinji asked with a hint of humor. "I don't think such things can truly be relied in Kaworu-kun."

"No, there is only one short dream to be lived. What humans call life is a temporary thing,a fading dream that will surely disappear as soon as it arrived...yet the long dream,the long dream of histories of past and future can surely start anew."Kaworu said,Shinji now looked at the horizon like he did.

"That's...an interesting theory,i guess."Shinji said.

"Personally."Kaworu said. "I find the long dream to be dreadfully boring,yet within it are the short dreams of the Lilim. Tell me Shinji-kun,do you believe in the process behind unity under god?"

"Unity under god?"Shinji asked,the gray haired boy nodded. "I find it stupid,i mean...if god created mankind and gave them free-will...why would he then undo this all to unite all under him?"

"Perhaps because he too regrets his creation."Kaworu commented aloud.

"Or maybe it's because he knows better."Shinji said. "Maybe,it's because he knows that in unity there is no pain or hatred or racism and death. But...there is also no pleasure or love or understanding or life."

"Hmm...a different form of death."Kaworu said. Shinji nodded.

"Yes..that is what it is,the erasure of the soul,of the sacred limit that separates all beings"

"The AT field.."Kaworu commented.

"Yes,the removal of the AT field, the ceasing of the individual self is the end of all things,death in all but name."Shinji said. "That is why that idea is wrong, mankind did not come into this world simply to be taken by the cruel embrace of death."

"You deny entropy in despite of it's inevitable nature."Kaworu said.

"It is by denying entropy that man finds happiness,a reason to do more than simply lay down and accept the inevitable doom that awaits all souls."Shinji said. "I deny entropy and so does mankind,that is why we built Evangelion, that is why we fight, that is why we will continue to do so."

"Even if it will cause you pain?"Kaworu asked and Shinji nodded.

"Of course. Pain,the wound to the self,the fear of the incursion of the AT field,the fear of death. That fear is the opposite of death,in some ways one can say that fear is,in of itself, life and the pain that pain is merely an extension of life."

"Pain,proof that we are living beings."Kaworu said. "Proof that we are alive.."

"Yes.."Shinji said, a smile crossing his face. "Well, maybe you shouldn't pay much mind to what I say, I'm just a child."

* * *

Ikari...Ikari Rei,that was her name,it was odd, it was the only name she'd been ever known as and yet it was still odd..perhaps it was simply the interference that came from her last self,perhaps it was the fact everyone still slipped up and called her Ayanami sometimes that made her feel odd.

She rolled around,her eyes turning toward the clock. 12:12,the old Ayanami would never have stayed in bed this long..but Ikari Rei?Ikari Rei was feeling particularly lazy today._ Lazy and introspective,what a wonderfully anguishing combination._ She thought within the confines of her mind,turning toward the ceiling as she let her body rest.

_That boy...the replacement for the 5th child..the one whom Makinami loved...Makinami,she fills my thoughts even though this self has never met her...it was because my other self cared for her...i wish to meet her as well,she was good...and she is attractive...i can admit such things with ease now,because I am human._

_Yes,blue eyes,the eye color of human,i am human. I am...Ikari Rei..sister to Shinji Ikari...i am me...i am alive. I have so many questions as well but...just for now,i think I can afford to let loose a little. It's what Ayanami-san would have wanted...i hope._

* * *

"Humans cannot create something out of nothing."Kaworu said as he stood in the middle of the lake,atop some outlaying ruins,the monoliths of Seele which only he could see floating all around. "To create something,humans must first sacrifice something else."

"_**Yes."**_ The third of Seele agreed. **_"The power to create something from nothing,that is the power of god."_**

"_**And yet there is one man that wishes to become god."**_ The first said.

"Ikari Gendo."Kaworu mentioned as he looked down. "He is the one who wishes to become god."

"_**Yes,Ikari gendo,the head of Nerv,the organization which was made under us to push forward our ultimate plan.**_**"** The second spoke.

"_**He has become a liability."**_ The third added.

"_**And so we must move on to the next phase of the plan."**_ The first said. **_"You,who are descended from Adam and his white moon shall reach completion with Adam,and fulfill our hopes."_**

Kaworu nodded. "Yes,it is for this reason that his salvaged soul resides within me,so I may become the achiever of mankind's ultimate plan."

_**"Indeed,that Is the reason for your continued existence,the 18**__**th**__** angel, Tabris."**_ The 12th said.

"Angel of free will, of self-deliberation." Kaworu said. "That is the title I have taken upon as my name."

"_**And with that deliberation you will achieve our hopes, last of the angels."**_ The head said. **_"And unleash hell once more upon this world, so that heaven can follow."_**

And with that,their monolithic forms faded. He shook his head.

"The fools,so blinded by their own words that they do not see the truth."Kaworu commented. " There can be no creation from destruction,without using the spears in concert all they will achieve is death,not heaven."

He sighed as he looked up. "Ikari-kun is right,dissolution of the AT field,the removal of the self,it's all just another word for death."

* * *

Misato lowered her binoculars with an annoyed grunt. "Damn it. I can't read his lips from here. Even so, for someone to walk out here just to talk to himself,it's not normal."

Shinji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Kaworu-kun's a good person,but he's hiding something."

"That is if he is even a person."Ritsuko commented,leaning against the car and with a cigarret hanging loosely from her hands.

"Even if he was the 18th he'd still be one."Shinji said. "Like Rei,need I remind you?"

"I suppose you're right."Ritsuko said. "but that doesn't change the fact that he may indeed be the 18th."

Shinji gave a sad sigh. "I have a bad feeling about it,if he really is the 18th it would explain a lot of things. Even so...why would he just not attack us,it's been two days already,is he waiting for some more opportune time?"Shinji asked. Ritsuko shrugged.

"Maybe he's planning on stabbing us in the back,it's very suspicious that his cover story is that of the next pilot when there are supposedly no more angels to be killed."

"yeah..."Misato said,bringing back up her binoculars. "The enemy Nerv is least qualified to deal with is the human one after all."

* * *

Gendo and Fuyutsuki both looked down at the frozen form of Evangelion unit-01.

"The spear of Cassius..the power to recreate our world."Fuyutsuki said.

"And the spear of Longinus that lays below here,the power to destroy those who dare oppose such attempts."Gendo said. "When used in concert these spears shall repair our reality."

"Or destroy it if so is the wish of their wielder." Fuyutsuki reminded him.

"It will not come to that Fuyutsuki."Gendo assured. "That is not the true nature of the one who will use them."

"Even so,his plan,the plan you have instructed him about for the last 5 years,is not the one of recreation but rather obliteration."Fuyutsuki said. "Will he not follow the plan laid out for him and destroy this world, unaware of the fact that Eva can no longer be an ark?"

"No,his heart has been turned..you have seen the way in which he looks at the third,it is much the same affection you and I both share for Yui."Gendo said. "He will burn the world if it will mean saving her soul,of that I am sure."

"And you said the third child was a useless piece."Fuyutsuki commented sarcastically.

"As a pilot,she is less than worthless,as a human her value is now priceless for the plan."Gendo said.

"In the end we are truly wicked, using them as nothing but pawns in a grand game."Fuyutsuki said.

"Wicked or not,it is the role we must play Fuyutsuki,for our sake as well as their own." Gendo said.

* * *

Kaworu looked up at the still form of Evangelion unit-08. _The power to deny entropy,death,that is Evangelion, the alter Ego of Adam from which it was born._ His eyes narrowed. _The power to deny entropy,that is what I seek, the power to deny the coming storm._

"Adam's alter ego..i wonder for what reason it is that mankind would use you of all things to fight off entropy,it is within their power to recreate alter egos of the other one,the mother which comes from the black moon...and yet they do not,i wonder why this is."Kaworu commented.

Silence,no answers,such silence and lack of answers were not wholly uncommon, his eyes narrowed once again, it was time to make a choice,the choice of who would achieve victory, Lilim or his own.

"Adam's alter ego,it is time we go. Our duty is to be achieved no matter what such a thing might cost."Tabris,the true 17th angel, said,taking a step off the platform and floating slightly above the orange LCL.

* * *

Suddenly,and rather unexpectedly,alarms rang out through Nerv's bridge, a sudden outcry of red emergency lights that forced everyone into immediate alert.

"It's...a pattern blue,it's been detected inside the Evangelion cages, Unit-08 has also activated!"Hyuga cried out.

"A pattern blue?!"Aoba shouted. "That's impossible,the last angel's been defeated."

"The magi give it a 300 digit below zero probability of being a false reading!"Maya said.

"Go into immediate stage 0 alert,prepare for in-HQ interception!"Ritsuko ordered just as Misato rushed into the bridge.

"what's the status?!"She asked.

"Tentative name:18th angel,has been discovered,he's within the headquarters and has taken control of an Evangelion unit."Ritsuko said,Misato's eyes widened.

"He's got an Eva?"Misato asked. "What the hell,is it that boy?"

Ritsuko nodded. "Just as we suspected,he also seems to be capable of remotely controlling the Eva."

"If he's capable of controlling an Eva remotely..there's nothing we can do.."Misato said. The feeling seemed to be shared by the bridge crew, that was until the commander spoke up.

"By my command and as of this moment the freeze on Evangelion unit 01 is hereby lifted,as well as any piloting restrictions regarding the first child."He said,his voice without a hint of hesitation. "Prepare for in-base interception."

Fuyutsuki leaned in,whispering. "Are you sure about this Gendo?We are not aware of what could happen if a soulless Evangelion is to synchronize with the pilot."

"We will have to have faith Fuyutsuki."Gendo said. The older man nodded.

* * *

"_Canceling bakelite freezing process."_ A voice could be heard through the intercommunication system as the bakelite that surrounded the unit began to glow,slowly turning liquid before it was drained from the cage.

"_Removing object SP-C1"_ With this, a gigantic crane grabbed hold of the spear of Cassius and slowly removed it,as it was removed the Evangelion's slightly opened jaw fully closed.

"_Removing termination plug."_ The cross-shaped termination plug was removed,being quickly put aside as the plug delivery system quickly loaded up another entry plug,this one black with red lines. _"Inserting second series special induction plug."_

The black and red lined plug was partially inserted,just enough so that the pilot could still get in,and get in he did. Shinji looked at the new plug,it was much like the old one,it's control surfaces were different however, particularly a new set of buttons seemed to be added to the already existing control surfaces. He gave them all a careful push,feeling just how far they went.

Then,the LCL started draining in, Shinji breathed it in and moments later the activation sequence began.

"_First activation phase has gone without issue,the S2 organ has activated."_

"_Apotheosis is at 56 and holding."_

"_Second phase of activation is underway,lowering theoretical plug depth to plus one."_

A flurry of images flashed all around him,all equally abstract,and then a rainbow,followed shortly there after by the image of the world arround him, he looked to both sides. _This one's certainly got a more spacious field of view...i like it._

"_Second phase of activation is go,proceeding to third phase."_

"_Third phase has been bypassed,synchronous rate is holding at 0%!"_Maya could be heard saying from the other side.

"_What?!"_ Then Ritsuko._"That's impossible, isn't the unit active?"_

"_Yes ma'am,the unit seems to be fully operational,the synchronization rate is just showing up as zero."_ Maya said.

"_As long as the unit moves it will make do."_ His father could be heard saying. _"Proceed with the interception."_

"_Understood,Shinji are you ready?"_ Ritsuko asked.

"This is the first child,Shinji Ikari,I'm ready for level 0 interception mission." Shinji said.

"_Target has just passed the fifth malebolgie!"_ Maya's voice could be heard saying from over the intercommunication system once again.

"Shinji,deploy now!"Misato ordered to which he obliged with a nod.

* * *

"_**Pepole will forget their foolishness and make the same mistake more than once."**_ The second said.

"_**But not us,not Seele."**_ The first spoke.

"_**Though in the past we have relied on the angels and on Adam,we no longer shall."**_ The third added.

"_**Unit-01."**_ The first began. **_"object of our hope,it shall be it that proves that mankind can advance by it's own merits."_**

"_**The last angel falls now, and our ascension comes close at hand."**_ The sixth said.

* * *

The purple form of unit-01 descended down the main shaft, Kaworu's eyes turned upward to look at it. "You're late,Shinji-kun."

The purple titan reached out it's hand. "Nagisa!"

Only to be blocked by the pink hand of Evangelion unit-08.

"Unit-08..."Shinji cursed.

"It's because I am born from adam."Kaworu said. "As someone who is born from Adam it is easy for me to synchronize with unit-08 almost as if it didn't have a soul, though I must say the soul itself did put up a valiant fight."

"Damn it!"Shinji cursed as he removed his progressive knife,being followed shortly afterword by the pink Evangelion,the two crashed against each-other,neither of the two Evas being able to overpower one another. "I'm sorry about this Makinami-san!"

As the titanic struggle between the two Evangelions continued,one of their knives was diverted,striking at the position were the angel with a human face stood,a field of energy,an AT field,protected him from this attack.

"AT field..."Shinji commented.

"Exactly,that is what you Lilim call it is it not?"Kaworu asked. "The AT field,the Absolute territory of the soul that cannot be intruded on."

"The light of one's soul.."Shinji finished in a sorrowful tone.

"Indeed,and as you seem to be aware,Lilim such as you also have an AT field,that which separates your mind from that of others. Then again,you are not fully Lilim,are you?"He asked. "You too can push outward the light of your soul if you wish,i wonder why you do not?"

Shinji simply made another angered cry as he pulled away his knife and struck into the head of unit-08,plates of armor giving with a shower of sparks as the opposing Evangelion struck Shinji in the arm. "Damn it!"

Kaworu's eyes narrowed as he looked at the form of the two Evas. _Human hope,that is what the Lilim of Seele said I was, the hope for humanity. In the end my choice must come to this,which humanity am I truly the hope for?_ Kaworu closed his eyes with a hum.

* * *

"The strongest AT field ever has just been detected!"Hyuga reported.

"Light,magnetism,even sub-atomic particles,nothing's getting through,we've lost contact with Eva-01!"Aoba said

"Heaven's gates are opening!"Maya said.

"Shinji..."Misato whispered.

* * *

Kaworu Nagisa, otherwise known as Tabris,the true 17th angel,floated above the surface of the lake of LCL that came from the crucified giant,slowly hovering upward as he ascended to meet his maker.

"Adam,our primordial mother, it is the fate of all angels to reunite with him,even if it must destroy mankind."He said,his eyes turning up. "But...as expected,i was betrayed."

What stared back at him was a mask with seven eyes, seven eyes and a purple mask. "Lilith,mother to mankind,as expected it is you that resides within the depths of the last tenet of the black moon."

There was a great crashing sound as Evangelion unit-08 fell below Kaworu,deactivated and with a progressive knife stuck to it's head. Then he was grabbed by the hand of unit-01,forced to look at it's face as it stared at him with it's white glowing eyes.

"Ah,you've taken unit-08 from me."Tabris said. "Well,it's to be expected, in the end I could only get so far with her anyway."

"Why?"Shinji asked,no other word leaving his lips until the gray haired boy responded.

"There are some things you just have to do,even if it means destroying yourself,that's something you said,isn't it Shinji-kun?"Kaworu asked.

"..."Shinji didn't respond,he couldn't.

"Well,in the end there was nothing else that could be done,in a world like our own only one can survive,Adam's children or the Lilim,as long as humanity survives I don't mind."Kaworu said with as smile.

"You can't die."Shinji said,his voice was unusually sure,unusually firm. "I won't allow you to die."

"Even though I've betrayed you,you refuse to kill me."Tabris said,shaking his head.

"It's because you've betrayed me...that I will curse you now."Shinji said,Tabris' eyes narrowed.

"Curse me?"He asked.

"yes..i will curse you."Shinji said,releasing him and letting him stay afloat in the air. "The curse of self-deliberation,the curse of the fruit of knowledge."

"The Lilim's curse. To choose their own fate rather than to have one given to them..."Kaworu commented. "Is that the curse you place upon me then?"

"Yes...you,Tabris,the true 17th angel of free will...i force you to live up to your own title,to live life as your own and for your own goals...that is my curse."Shinji said.

Tabris looked up as he felt a new presence, the blue haired form of the second child appeared above him,her eyes glowed red as her AT field overwhelmed his own. "Hmmm I see..then I will also curse you."

Shinji waited as Tabris looked straight at him. "I curse you to save this world Shinji Ikari,i curse you with the job of being mankind's guardian no matter the cost to your own self,if you accept this curse so will I accept yours,in return I shall swear upon my very soul that I will not break your curse."

"That's fine by me.."Shinji said. "I'll protect the world and in exchange you will become your own self..farewell,Nagisa Kaworu."

"Farewell,Ikari Shinji."

* * *

"Another AT field has just appeared,just as strong as the first!"Hyuga reported

"What?!"Misato asked. "Is it an angel?"

"We've got pattern blue...it's like that time with the 15th angel!"Hyuga said.

"Rei..."Misato said in a whisper, Ritsuko looked at her, the doctor's eyes were enough for her to realize that she was correct.

"Wait..both have faded!"Hyuga added. "We've reestablished communication with the unit!"

"Target elimanted."Shinji said simply, 'sorrow' in his voice. "The 18th Angel..is dead."

* * *

Shinji walked into Asuka's room,his room as well he supposed. "Hey."

No answer,only her silence.

"Merry Christmas."

"...to you as well..meine Leibe.."

* * *

**AN:Was the ending scene with Asuka and Shinji necessary?No..did i want to add it to make you all suffer?Maybe...  
Well,next up is act III's end, so wait just a little longer for that!**


	35. END

"So...mankind..a species of individually flawed beings will be eliminated to make way for a more perfect recreation of mankind."Misato commented under her breath as she watched the still lake formed from the sacrifice of one of her pilots.

"That is...Human instrumentality."She said. "That is..the plan I've inadvertently been pushing forward for all this time,isn't it?"

_"Katsuragi-san..please help us fix the mistake of second impact...help us heal this destroyed world and destroy the curse of Eva!"_

"Heal this world...i wonder if..that really is possible."

* * *

The sun began to set in the horizon, Shinji Ikari stood atop that same runway he had been in all those months ago, this time there were two empty graves. Both were unmarked, but there was no need to mark them, he knew their names, he would never forget them.

Ichijo Rei

Ayanami Rei

His sisters,the two people he'd lost in the voyage that would lead to third impact, now...now things would change, he wouldn't see Ikari Rei be hurt, he wouldn't see Asuka be hurt, anyone. His father's plans be damned, he wouldn't let them die, he wouldn't or rather he couldn't.

"tomorrow is the thirty first...there's no way even Seele can miss this opportunity..yes, tommorrow is bound to be the day." Shinji said,eyes turning toward the graves. "I'll avenge you both, I'll make your deaths...I'll make them have meant something,I'm sure I will."

Silence, silence and the overwhelming feeling of the weight of the world on his shoulders..he would save them,not their bodies nor their souls,but their sacrifice, he would make sure their sacrifice was saved, that it wasn't for nothing. He wouldn't, couldn't allow them to be for nothing, there had to be a meaning, a meaning to their suffering, to his own,to the whole world's.

"There must be...or I will make there be one."

* * *

Tashiro looked out toward the ruined city of Tokyo-3,remembering the days when the city had merely been in it's humble beginnings,and the day in which it was finished. Both of those days, paradoxically enough, felt equally distant now.

Now all that remained of those days were memories,memories and ruins that littered yet another lake in the Japanese country-side,an ugly scar that would soon be erased. If their plans were successful,that was. If not they would stand there for millennia, a monument to their failure.

"Sir." A man at his side said. "The forces of Yamato are ready for the armed intervention, so are the ones of Shinano."

He nodded. This,this was a crucial part within the society's plans, the coup d'etat that would see the Japanese government overthrown,all the while the JSSDF's most elite units would be busy with their armed intervention against Nerv.

"Good,inform them that they are to standby until the assault on Nerv is authorized, Yamato's forces will attack the Gotenba units from the back while Shinano's will make move to ensure Kyoto remains under our control." Tashiro said.

"And our own forces sir?"The man asked.

"We are the spear that will stab into the heart of Japan itself, our goal is Tokyo-2." The man nodded at this response,saluting before walking away.

"Two days from now...I'm sure that we will be successful."

* * *

The dead of night had struck and Gendo Ikari was within the deepest layer that stood even below where Lilith resided, the one where the guide stone of the Lilim was located. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the titanic structure, the one thing that had allowed him, nearly 15 years ago,to foresee the coming destruction.

The reaping of souls that had come with the second impact, the first time the world was ended. And in two days, or perhaps even less, the world would end yet again, but unlike before this time it would be rebuilt, renewed into something different,better.

But not perfect, not yet at least, even Nerv's own temporary allies already planned to move the world from the grip of Seele and into their own, a tyrant for another, even if the society was certainly less of a threat to human existence than Seele was.

"Even so...the society is too volatile,if their plans come to be their focus on the matters of this world will blind them to the coming storm, they see the matters of the far ancestral race, our true progenitors, as nothing more than lies."Gendo commented. "Yes..it is only under the guidance of those who know the truth that mankind can advance, I will gladly become the monster if that is what it takes...that..that was your choice,wasn't it Yui?."

* * *

Five in the morning, NERV's commander stood before SEELE,their final plan would soon come to be.

"_**Ikari Gendo...the time has come."**_ The first said.

"_**The day of our reclamation,the day in which mankind shall be rid of it's ultimate sin,is today." **_ The second added.

"_**Throught the utilization of the ascended unit one,the true descant of Lilith that remains under our control..."**_ The third.

"_**And the spear of Longinus which will allow us to fulfill such a great task."**_The fourth added on.

"_**Mankind will be cleansed of the sin of genesis, the sin of life itself."**_The first spoke once more.

"_**And in unity under the ascended unit-01 and with her the tree of life we will become truly perfect."**_ The 7th said.

"_**The foolishness of war,conflict, prejudice and all other things will be cleansed from this world."**_The fifth continued.

"_**That is our plan, the plan of human instrumentality which we have built up for over 15 years, the plan which started with the discovery of the white titan dubbed Adam in the white moon."**_

"Your plan..is nothing but genocide on a global scale."Gendo said,his voice lacking any of the authority it normally did.

"_**Yes,Humanity deserves death,and since you will deny it what it truly deserves."**_ The second spoke.

"_**We will have to take it by force." **_The first said.

"The power of Eva will be shown before you."Gendo said, absolute certainty in his voice. "Your doom is now,old men."

* * *

An alarm suddenly cut through the morning, the peircing sound which was meant to warn against an Angel's attack, both Shinji and Asuka were unpleaseantly awoken by such a sound,yet it was Shinji who first moved to get up.

As he rose from the bed, his eyes narrowed.

"Shinji...what the hell's going on?"Asuka asked, Shinji looked at her.

"Human instrumentality..it's begun."

* * *

Nerv's bridge was suddenly alight with warning signals as it's crew rushed into it in a hurry.

"External data dumps coming into the magi, our outgoing communication lines are also being shut off!"Hyuga reported in a hurry.

"So soon?!"Fuyutsuki asked. "Those old men are using us to advance their own plans after all..."

"I'll be installing a new firewall,just give me a minute."Ritsuko said,rushing down the access hatch that lead down to the three magi.

"Put all forces into immediate level one alert."Gendo ordered.

"Level one alert?"Maya asked hesitantly. "But all the angels have been defeated.."

"Well...i have a feeling we're not preparing to fight an Angel right now."Hyuga said somewhat downcast.

"Should we also tell section two to prepare for the worse sir?"Aoba asked, Gendo nodded.

"Do so. Tell them to shot any unauthorized personnel on sight, the defense of this headquarters is now our largest priority."Gendo said, pushing up his glasses. "Where is the major?"

"Major Katsuragi was in her apartment and will be arriving soon through the third underground emergency tunnel."Hyuga said.

"Good."Gendo said. "Operational command is to be given to her once she arrives, close all access to the outside once we're assured no critical personnel are missing."

"Sir...we're locking ourselves in?"Hyuga asked.

"Yes."Gendo replied with a tone that left little room for arguing.

"Major Katsuragi's ETA is 3 minutes at most."Aoba reported.

"Dr Akagi has managed to set up a new fire-wall,we're secure for the next 48 hours against the other 7 magi!" Maya reported.

"A headcount!"The sub-commander said. "I want a headcount on our available forces."

"There are currently 1,700 Section two personnel in the base, and a further 7,000 other assets spread out over the Tokyo-3 district." Aoba reported.

"Tell them to defend the main passages into the geofront,that is the primary objective from this point onward, unlock all access to terminal dogma as well." Gendo said.

"Understood sir!"The long haired male tech replied,typing away at his station as he did.

"It's really begun."Gendo commented under his breath.

"Now is no time to be second guessing your own plans Ikari."Fuyutsuki told him, the man nodded.

"I am aware, from this point onward,the scenario is in it's final stage."

* * *

"_**It seems that our plans to take the Magi by force were fruitless."**_ The first said.

"_**And so quickly as well..."**_ The fifth added in a sorrowful tone. **_"It appears we underestimated Nerv's readiness."_**

"_**Even so,if nothing else...we have assured that they will fall."**_ The third spoke up. **_"We merely need to deploy plan B"_**

"_**Indeed.."**_ The first agreed. **_"Deploy the invasion force."_**

* * *

In the thick canopy that surrounded the city of Tokyo-3,the military forces of the JSSDF's most elite units received a go ahead order. One of the men in the canopy,a major, smiled.

"We've been given the go ahead." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile,a column of tanks advanced through the hilly roads of Tokyo-3,toward the defensive line at Gotenba,that was,of course,until they were suddenly assaulted by an onslaught of missiles.

The front-most vehicle was struck,exploding in a shower of smoke and fire, then the next one to fall was the one at the very back, the hurried cries of the operators of the tanks between could be heard,unable to move without plunging their vehicles into the depths of the lake.

Then,those in the middle too were consumed by a wave of missiles, the slowly rising form of a squadron of VTOLS in the colors of the JSSDF making themselves shown.

Not to far away,in a tent that served as his temporary command center, a shorter man with piercing brown eyes picked up the phone. "Yes..we're prooceding with phase one of the plan,the forces of Gotenba will be held off by us."

"_I Must thank you once more for your aid, general Yamato."_ The voice of Tashiro could be heard on the other end, the shorter man,general Yamato, shook his head.

"There is little need to thank me,this is for the great good of Japan after all. For Nihon!"He said.

_"For Nihon!"_ Was the other General's reply before he hung up the call, Yamato nodding as he put down the phone.

* * *

Elsewhere,in one of Nerv's outer access gates fire was shared between section two agents and the JSSDF. The latter not having expected Nerv's preparation.

The forces of Nerv,though certainly not as well trained as those of the military, held their own,hidden behind barricades made out of whatever they could find. Be such things road blocks, their overturned vehicles or even vending machines.

"What the hell are we fighting the JSSDF for?!"One of the section two personnel bellowed as he peeked out of cover, shooting his machine gun and causing one man to meet an untimely death.

"Hell if I know! But they're the ones attacking,so just keep fucking firing and hope for the best!"Another said,lobbing a grenade over the vending machine he used for cover, it exploded moments later,shrapnel killing another two of the JSSDF's soldiers.

And yet it seemed as if the forces of the Japanese military were unending,where section two killed one three more took his place.

One of the section two agents peeked over the cover once again, opening fire until he ran out of ammunition, at which point a swiftly delivered bullet to the chest made him meet his doom. Yet despite the slow trickle of deaths that overcame the section two forces, they held their own.

That was,until the JSSDF made way for the explosives.

A missile struck the access gate, consuming not only it but everything around it in an ungodly orange flame, smoke flowed from the now blown open door as the JSSDF soldiers rushed in, one of them taking the time to put a bullet in the skull of an already injured survivor of the explosion.

* * *

"Multiple sub-section gates are now down!"One of the operators at the very bottom of the headquarter's bridge declared.

"The enemy have gained access to the geofront in at least 12 different points!"Another added. This was when Misato arrived, seeming out of breath from having ran there.

"What's...what's the status report?"She demanded, Hyuga being the first to respond.

"As of an hour ago the Japanese government signed executive order A-801,removing Nerv's jurisdiction and special protections, since then they've tried and failed to take the Magi, as well as having launched an all out attack with the brunt of the JSSDF's forces."

"They really aren't holding back their punches are they?"Misato asked, mostly so to herself. "Get the pilots into their units, they're most likely the main targets, Shinji and Unit-01 will probably be highest in their priority list."

"Got it ma'am, informing the pilots that they are all to report to their unit's cages!"Aoba said.

* * *

"_Evangelion pilots,report to the cages,we repeat,all pilots report to the cages."_ The automated emergency alert could be heard ringing even inside the pilot's quarters. Shinji turned toward Asuka, who was now sitting down in her bed instead of laying nigh motionless on it.

"We need to go."He said. She looked at him with a glare.

"_You_ need to go."She said with bitter sadness. "I'm not a pilot anymore remember?"

"Asuka."Shinji said,grabbing her by the wrist and looking at her in the eyes. "There's no time for that right now..._we_ need to go,i'm not leaving you behind,got it?"

She sighed,looking away before relenting. "Fine,lead the way."

* * *

The way to the headquarters had,essentially,been left completely undefended, a fact that the JSSDF was most certainly grateful for, it seemed like the west wing, without the presence of the Evangelions to defend, had been utterly abandoned.

Or,at least, that was what the JSSDF's forces had believed until they came face to face with the gate. Not that they had much time to believe anything else, the nearly 50 armed men that stood in the heavily barricaded entrance immediately opened fire, wiping out an entire armed squad in a single second and forcing the others to retreat to the safety of the less defended hallway leading into the door.

"We need reinforcements,they're heavily defending the door!"One of the JSSDF's lieutenants shouted into his radio, awaiting for a response.

"This is the west wing section here, you're on your own for the time being."

The lieutenant scoffed,preparing to move away only for a grenade to roll by his feet.. "Well,shit."

It needed to be said that those were not exactly the best last words.

* * *

"The JSSDF forces in the west wing access-way have been pushed back!"Hyuga reported.

"They're pushing through in the east wing and headed directly for the pilot's quarters!" Aoba shouted over the other's report.

"Damn it,get whatever forces we can spare between them and the pilots,we can't let them be injured!" Misato ordered.

"Cease the defense of terminal dogma,that is no longer a priority."The commander could be heard saying from above, Misato's head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"Sir.."She began. "are you sure of this?"

"Yes...their only goal is unit-01."Gendo assured.

"Understood."Misato said,turning toward Aoba once again. "Retreat the forces defending the acess way into terminal dogma,get them in between the JSSDF and the pilots,quick!"

"Understood."He said.

"Good,status on our radar arrays?"Misato asked.

"Unaffected,it seems that the Gotenba sector has not been affected by these attacks!"Maya reported.

"It seems our allies have proved themselves useful."Fuyutsuki commented under his breath, Gendo nodded.

"Indeed."

* * *

The prime minister picked up the phone. "This early?"

"_Yes sir,one of our assault forces was defeated by unexpected methods,we're going to require authorization for the weapon sooner than expected."_ The general on the other end informed him.

"Find out what took down the assault force."The prime minister said. "And you're clear to launch the N2 mine in your possession,be weary of the Evangelions."

_"Understood sir."_ The general answered.

Another call,the prime minister grumbled. "Yes?"

_"Sir, this is the Tokyo-2 defense force, Tashiro's forces they've- we're under att-AGHHH-"_ The line went dead as an explosion was heard.

"What?...report!report!"After a few seconds of silence he slammed his phone back down on the table and looked out of his window, much to his surprise, distant explosions could be seen in the edges of the city, his eyes widened. "This...no,it's impossible..."

* * *

"This is insane."Hyuga complained as he opened a drawer and brought out a gun. "This center wasn't made to withstand invading armies."

"We're barely armed to take down terrorists."Aoba commented as he took out a sub-machinegun from the hidden compartment below his desk.

"At least we have the defender's advantage."Hyuga said.

"And the JSSDF's getting cocky,they were thinking this would be easy just because we've been having out defense budget cut for the last few months."Aoba added. "Idiots."

"The JSSDF has broken through the west wing main entrance door,they're in the headquarters!"One of the operators below declared, Hyuga gave a tired sigh as Misato walked up to see the situation.

"From now on we're going to be looking rather bad if they get into level 2,flood level one's access ways with bakelite."Misato ordered

"With the amount of explosives they're bringing with them that won't buy us much time."Aoba informed her, she nodded.

"I know,but a little time is all we need, at least for now."Misato said.

* * *

Shinji, Asuka in hand quickly moved through the headquarters, the ever approaching sound of gunfire doing little to ease their worries.

Eventually they did find their way to the cage of unit-02, it's red frame utterly still as it stood bound by it's restraints.

Shinji looked at his girlfriend, his hold tightening around her hand. "We're here."

Her eyes moved,settling in on the red titan that was her unit, her grip on Shinji grew stronger, she didn't know what to do,the fear was something she wasn't used to. "Shinji..i don't think I can do this."

Shinji turned toward her,giving her the largest smile he could. "Of course you can,you're Asuka Langley Sohryu,the best Evangelion pilot in the entire planet."

She looked away. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."Shinji assured. "I might have the highest synchronization ratio,maybe even the most powerful unit as well but you..you're the best pilot."

Asuka's eyes turned toward her unit once more, she inhaled. "I'll trust you then."

* * *

"Enemy forces are breaking into the fourth malebolgie,they've bypassed multiple of our defensive measures!"Hyuga reported.

"The west wing's gates have been breached as well!"Aoba added. "Enemy forces have overwhelmed levels one and two, level three is at 3% of maximum combat strength as well,about to be overrun!"

"Damn it..."Misato cursed under he breath. "Our pilots,report,quickly."

"The first and third children have both reached their units,the second is missing!"Hyuga said.

"Missing?"Misato asked. "Damn it,she'll get herself killed..."

"Ma'am, enemies are about to enter the Eva cages!"Maya reported.

"Got it."Misato said. "Deploy Unit-02 to the bottom of the Geofront's lake, Asuka will be safer there,deploy unit-01 to the surface!"

"Negative ma'am, Unit-01 is already activated, it's heading toward the main access shaft!"Maya said.

"What the hell is Shinji doing?!"Misato asked,leaning in. "Get me in contact with him!"

"He's cut off his communications with us!"Aoba added from his own desk.

"That is irrelevant."The commander's voice could be heard from above. "Shinji's status is not important as of this moment, focus simply on ensuring the third child's safety."

Misato's eyes narrowed. _Just what are you planning?_

"Yes sir."She said nonetheless.

* * *

Rei stood before Lilith, the primordial mother of all mankind, the being with which she had once shared a soul..yes,once but no longer. The being that stood there was devoid of life,or soul, Lilith was dead, her body no longer had life.

The blue haired girl that stood looking at the dead titan did not know why or how it had died,only that she had felt it do so, only that when it had happened she had felt a surge of energy within herself and then nothing.

She had not come to check on Lilith then,but she was sure that the moment she had felt that was the moment the god's body had given in.

Yes,Lilith was no more, which meant that one had to take the place of the body of the seed of the Lilim, Rei looked up, the familiar feeling of the partially ascended unit-01 was approaching. "Hurry brother."

* * *

"Enemies have breached into the fourth level!"One of the bridge operators declared.

"All sub-sectors are falling quickly, section two is retreating!"Aoba added.

A moment later,in the lower levels of the bridge,a wall was blown away by an explosive charge,revealing a squad of armed JSSDF personnel, the front row of which carried riot shields. They immediately began opening fire, being answered in kind by both Misato and Hyuga,who both began shooting downward at the invading forces. Gendo gave an annoyed huff as he took cover beneath the panneling that lead to his level of the bridge.

"It appears as if they are overdoing it.."Gendo said, Fuyutuski nodded,leaning down against the paneling as well.

"They're growing desperate."

* * *

Unit-01 in all of it's colossal might slowly lowered itself toward terminal dogma, the sounds of battle that came from above fading away as it descended deeper and deeper into the terminal's lowest levels.

Shinji inhaled, surprised that nothing had been done to stop him going this far, no overwrite of his communications,no attempt to lock the gates leading down to terminal dogma, nothing,almost as if...almost as if they had intended this, in fact, everything was perfectly set up for him to have pretty much free entry into Lilith's chamber.

Almost like.._Almost like it was planned..._Could it have been? Things were a bit too perfect,the spear of Cassius had been near the holding cage rather than locked away like the nail of the true Longinus and,again, nothing had been done to stop him.

He reached the very bottom of terminal dogma, his feet settling down on the very last of the many dogmas of Nerv, and heaven's gates were open, yet another piece of evidence that his father had planned something.

Shinji moved forward, his unit going waist-deep into the sea of LCL that came from Lilith as he advanced,the spear of Cassius firmly placed in his hand. He approached the form of Lilith, the red spear of Longinus piercing her body with it's forked form.

Standing in the platform leading up to white giant stood Rei,looking up at both Lilith and now his unit, his eyes or rather those of his unit,focused on her.

She smiled and nodded, almost as if she could understand what it was he was about to do.

"Thank you."He said, the unit's external speakers turning on to inform her of his message of gratitude.

Shinji reached for the spear of Longinus,terminal dogma began to shake like it had been struck by an earthquake,the room being filled with a soft glow as a halo began to form over unit-01's head.

And then,the lance was pulled out.

* * *

Above the ground a projectile could suddenly be seen,soaring through the heavens as it struck the ruined city of Tokyo-3, a moment later what little remained of it was consumed in a ball of ever growing plasma.

The explosion encompassed everything, eating through every layer of armor that still remained to the geofront and the expanding ball of plasma being enough to even mildly damage the pyramid one kilometer below where the explosion had started.

In the bridge everything suddenly began to shake as their external feed showed them exactly what was happening.

Misato,kneeling to protect herself from incoming fire,cursed underneath her breath. "Damned bastards,they've even gone and used an n2 mine!"

Hyuga peeked over his cover and shoot down at the invading army. "What the hell is their problem?!"

Then the entire base was once more shook, this time by a barrage of over a thousand missiles striking it's now exposed surface, Maya held onto to her head, tears streaming down her face. "Why the hell do they want to kill us so badly?!"

* * *

Back in the city of Tokyo-2, the once peaceful metropolitan area had suddenly become a battlefield,made apparent from the rising spires of smoke and fire that came from the destroyed vehicles of the JSSDF's attempt at defending the city from their own brethren.

The prime minister watched as a helicopter was shot down by a ground to air missile,causing to spin out of control and into a nearby building,shattering it's windows as it continued to fall downward. Elsewhere an armored division occupied Tokyo-2's main military base,the head of the generality's command.

"By god..."The prime minister said,his voice a mere whisper. "Why..why would they do this?"

His assistant moved closer to him,handing him a phone.

"Sir...it's Tashiro,he wishes to speak to you." She said, her voice seeming to tremble at the sight of the conflict outside. The prime minister roughly removed the phone from her hand.

"Tashiro!"He bellowed, his voice not hiding any of the anger which was not normally present in it. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"_The meaning of this?"_The man asked from the other end. _"That much is simple sir. My goal is to save Japan."_

"Saving japan?!What kind of moronic notion of saving Japan is _this?!_" The prime minister bellowed,pointing toward the city turned battlefield in spite of the fact that the general on the other end could not see him.

_"It is the only way Japan can be saved..by ridding itself of the scourge of the UN's influence."_ Tashiro said. _"And for being complicit in spreading this scourge you deserve only one thing."_

A VTOL suddenly appeared before the prime minister's office, the man became frozen in fear.

"_To be...removed from your position."_ The general said.

A moment later,the prime minister's office was consumed in flames.

* * *

Cold, Asuka's unit felt cold, it had never felt warm, not like Shinji's, but it had never felt this cold, this soul-crushingly empty. She didn't even know if she was alive, if she was then why didn't she feel anything? anything beside cold.

What brought her back to reality was pain, pain as her unit was suddenly assaulted with explosives, underwater depth charges exploding in a pink glow and causing her to be wracked with pain. Asuka began to mumble something,at first imperceptible before it became apparent.

"_come with me,you need to come with me"_

"i don't wanna die,i don't wanna die,i don't wanna die." She repeated these words over and over,her vision was starting to grow cloudy,images flashing before her eyes. "I don't wanna die!I don't die.."

"_Die with me,why wont you die with me?"_

_"no,no,you mustn't die,i won't allow you to die."_

The images became more gruesome,they become those of her body,mutilated and broken,destroyed and rotting. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"_Asuka,Asuka,live with me..Asuka,live!"_

Suddenly Asuka was no longer alone, she was once more a child,she was once more holding on to the doll she had once loved, but this time it was different, her mother's face looked at her, at her and not at the doll, and it had a smile in it.

"_Come on Asuka, you can do this,you're a strong girl,aren't you?"_She asked.

"Of course I am Mama!"Asuka replied with unbound joy. "I'm a strong girl and you're here with me mama,mama!"

Suddenly,to those who watched from the outside,a cross of red energy rose from the water,followed shortly afterword by Evangelion unit-02 raising itself out of the water and pushing up the entire frigate which had stood above it. It cracked in two pieces, a barrage of missiles aimed at the Evangelion being stopped by the frigate's now broken form.

And then, the Evangelion threw the entire vessel of war,causing one half to crash against the water and send a wave that consumed most of the military equipment and the other half to crush said equipment before exploding as it's ammunition was lit aflame.

"I see it now mama!"Asuka declared as she took a leap into the air. "I understand now!"

A barrage of missiles consumed the unit,only for it to emerge from the smoke and ash that came from them unharmed. "I understand the meaning of the AT field!"

Her unit came to a landing, crushing a tank underfoot as it did. "You've always been with me mama!"

Vtols flew all around the unit,shooting their missiles only to have no effect on the red behemoth that was the Evangelion. The unit reached out,crushing the VTOL between it's fingers with effortless ease,the Vtols began to retreat,only to be consumed by a red cross from the unit.

"You can't hurt me,for as long as I have my unit with me my mama will help me!" Asuka declared, the overflying VTOLS aiming instead at the umbilical power cord. It was shot off, the power supply to the unit being cut off as the timer started counting down to five minutes.

Another wave of VTOLS approached. "Even if you take down my umbilical cable it won't matter!"

Missiles flied,stopped by a wall of hard orange light. "Because I still have my AT field!"

Another wave of missiles,these ones found their mark,but no damage was seen. "As well as 12,000 plates of armor!"

She reached out, grabbing hold of one VTOL and throwing it at another before rising her feet and kicking down the last of the VTOLS.

* * *

Seele looked at the image of the Evangelion unit,consumed in flames yet unharmed by them.

"_**That loathesome Evangelion."**_ The third Seele said.

"_**It seems our plans will go unrealized...we must fight fire with fire.."**_ The first said.

* * *

9 flying transports,much like those used by Nerv to transport their own Evangelions, overflew the battle,safe in the distance. Within them,the sound of dummy plugs locking into place could be heard as the mass production Evangelions with their grotesque appearance and large wings deployed.

The nine mass produced beasts overflew the hole in the geofront with a harrowing cry, flying in a circle around Evangelion unit-02 much like vultures would around a carcass. Asuka looked up,a look of confusion in her face.

"The mass production series...it's been completed?"Asuka asked herself. The vultures that were the mass production Evangelions landed all around her, their horrifying forms making themselves clear.

"_Asuka..do you hear me?"_Misato's worried voice could be heard, She nodded.

"Yeah,I'm hearing you."Asuka said, hearing a noticeable sigh of relief coming from the other end of the line.

"_You need to defeat the mass production Evas, Shinji will join you soon enough." _She said, Asuka looked around herself.

"Geez,the first time I'm piloting in over a month and she's asking me to take down 9 Evas,not to say...where's Baka-Shinji anyway?"

* * *

The lance was pulled back,it's red form shifting to fit Evangelion unit-01's hand. The room was suddenly cast in Orange light,a pair of translucent wings sprouting from the back of the unit as it's mouth guard was broken open with a roar.

Shinji clutched his hands at the pain that came with this action,his own eyes starting to glow a pure purple, matching the eyes of the unit. "Come on...just a little...a little longer."

* * *

Asuka took a mental checklist of her targets, the mass production Evangelions, nine in total,and she only had five,no, four and half minutes of power left, she had to do something,if only to delay until Shinji could arrive.

"Well,what are you waiting for,come and get some!"She bellowed,removing the knife from her shoulder pylon as she charged at the first of the mass production Evangelions.

The gigantic sword in it's hand was swung but Asuka managed to duck her head underneath the strike, tackling the unit to the ground a moment later. As it fell, the ground breaking away under the joined weight of both units, Asuka rose her knife and crashed it down, blood pouring from the now broken head of the mass production unit.

She rose,blood dripping from her unit's hands as the next of the Evas advanced, this time she reached for the weapon that was now on the ground, the gray swords of both Evas crashing with a sound that was akin to that of thunder.

"JUST DIE!"Asuka commanded, the next swing of the sword she had appropriated from her previous enemy cutting through the arm of the MP eva, blood flowing as the arm was launched into the air a hundred meters before falling down, the white Eva giving a cry before it's waist was like wise cut,splitting it in two.

Asuka ditched the sword, rushing at the next unit with nothing but her own two fists,three and a half minutes remained. As she reached the next of the Evas she swung her fist, it's sheer mass crashing into the side of the Eva's faceless head and crushing it bone and all, but the unit had not yet ceased movement,only when Asuka stomped on it's chest with enough strength to break it's spine, did it stop moving. Three minutes remained.

The next of her targets approached her by itself,reaching out with it's hands and attempting to grab her in a choke-hold,the red Evangelion's hands reached behind itself as the mass production Eva choked the life of it, grabbing a hold of the back of the white Eva's neck and pressing on it, at first it's armor seemed as if it would hold but a mere moment later it's neck snapped like a twig, the hold it held on the red Eva fading as it fell dead. She threw the now dead white Eva over her shoulder, throwing it's body at the incoming form of another one of the mass production series, Two and a half minutes remained.

The mass production Eva that had been hit with it's sister-unit's body pushed it off, but by then the red beast that was the second Evangelion unit was already upon it,pulling back it's fist and striking it through the stomach, blood and guts flew out of the mass production Eva's wound as the red Evangelion's fist was driven through it. Two minutes remained.

Asuka's eyes snapped toward her next foe, yet another one of the mass production Evas with it's sword in hand, her unit's feet crashed against the ground below,forcing her into a leap. As she landed she did so ontop of the unit,both of her hands crushing the skull of the mass production Eva below her.

"Next!"Asuka declared, grabbing hold of the gray sword on the ground as she did so. One and a half minutes remained.

The next Eva stood at a further distance than the others had been,as if preparing to do something ,she wouldn't allow it to do whatever that might be, forcing her unit into a sprint. As she reached the white Evangelion she slashed at the mass produced unit, the two blades of the Evangelions crashed against each other,sparks flying every which way. One minute remained.

"I don't have time for this!"Asuka shouted as put the full weight of the unit behind her next attack,causing the MP Eva to loose the sword in it's hand,it being thrown three hundred meters away in a single second. The mass produced unit then tackled the red Evangelion in desperation, Asuka cursed as the weight of her opponent threatened to crush her. She pointed her shoulder pylon at it's face and shoot the needle-gun within it, the five spikes penetrating into it's the MP eva's head as she did. With a kick she pushed it's dead body off her unit. Thirty seconds remained.

She turned toward the second last of the mass production models, rushing at it with unrestrained ferocity as both she and her Evangelion let out a roar of righteous anger. The mass production unit she faced moved it's blade,using it's flat portion as a shield, the red Eva however, would put the full weight of it's body into pushing against the blade,striking it with it's shoulder and causing both of the units to topple over. 20 seconds remained.

She punched the face-less head of the mass production Eva,blood pouring out of it and staining her already red hands an even deeper shade of the color.

Then,a projectile was shot at her, one of their swords,Asuka pushed out the AT field of her eva,blocking the incoming projectile,that was until it shifted into the form of a forked spear-like weapon. "Spear of Longinus?!"

The weapon broke through her AT field,piercing into it and then her eye, the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before, blood poured out of her eye as she cried in pain,her unit was hoisted into the air as the spear, still run through her head, struck the ground. 5 seconds remained

"Agh..ugh!"Asuka cried in pain as she reached for the spear that was struck to her,attempt desperately to pull it out, but it was far too late, the unit went dead around her, 0 seconds remained, the batteries were dead.

* * *

Maya looked at her laptop,the status of Asuka's unit appearing it as she was pierced through the head. "Asuka!"

"Where the hell is Shinji?!"Misato bellowed,shooting at the now retreating JSSDF soldiers.

"Unit-01's status is unknown,we have no way of getting in contact with it!"Ritsuko reported.

"Damn it!"Misato cursed, looking at the commander above. "Is there nothing you can do, Asuka will die!"

"Very well."Gendo acquiesced. " Communication over-write code is X-09120,put me in direct contact with him."

"Understood sir!"Maya said from below. "It's done."

"Shinji...the third child will die in 15 seconds if you do nothing..that is all." Gendo said,his voice carrying the same nonchalant tone it always did.

Almost as if on cue,an ultra-thin wing of orange light broke through the front of the headquarters,blowing away the main tactical display in much similar fashion to what had happened when the 15th angel,otherwise known as the first Seraph, had arrived.

"Those wings..."Misato said in a horrified tone, those wings even more so than the ones she had seen in the aforementioned proto-impact,resembled those of the white giant of 15 years ago, yes,more so than even before she was reminded of what had happened on that day,the day of second impact.

* * *

Outside, as the now healed mass production units prepared to dive down on the red and defenseless Evangelion,the ground under their feet started to give in, one wing as orange as the sun's rays could be seen,then another,and another until there were a total of four,all breaking through the ground and causing the ground to give way beneath them.

As the ground gave a way,a tornado like vortex of black could be seen,and then the four thin wings became two large ones, around the back of what could only be called the scariest of all things, a beast whose eyes glowed a pure purple color and whose wings cast on it an eerie orange hue.

From a distance,as military men watched on,they were struck with awe. "Evangelion unit-01?!"

"Is it the devil himself?!" Another shouted in despair.

The mass production Evas took flight,avoiding the collapsing ground, they once more began to circle around the outer rim of the geofront like vultures, this time with their attention turned toward the new ascended unit-01.

After a few moments they let the replica spears in their hands loose, only for them to impact the rainbow-colored surface of Evangelion Unit-01's AT field,stopping dead in their tracks, both Eva and pilot looked up. The spears in the Evangelion's hands were raised into the heavens,the halo that was once faint now made clearly visible as the sky turned into a rainbow,a vortex beginning to build around Unit-01.

It's mouth let out a roar,no,a screech,a screech like the ones that had, nearly 16 years ago,marked the beginning of the end of the world, both spears in it's hand began to glow, the fake repliclas flew in sync around the purple unit,the mass production units to which they belonged likewise did the same, as if compelled to listen to the commands of the Evangelion.

Misato and the rest of the bridge crew rushed out, much like they had done all those weeks ago when the first seraph had arrived, by now the JSSDF forces were so far broken in their morale that not even a single soldier could be seen in the hallways that lead up to the now exposed geofront.

"What's going on!?"The major demanded to know.

"The unit...the unit's apotheosis is reaching unheard of levels!"Maya reported.

Above them the quickly rising Evangelion unit crossed one spear over the over,making an X with the both of them as the area around it began to glow a dark purple.

"Local reality is being over-written!"Maya said, eyes wide with shock and surprise. Ritsuko looked up, her eyes narrowing.

"This is...it's doing it, it really is."Ritsuko said, the unit letting out a roar as it's wings began to spread,covering everything from horizon to horizon with their glow. Misato looked at Ritsuko with a confused look.

"What's going on?!"She asked.

"Evangelion unit-01 is finishing what it started in the proto-impact against the 15th angel,it's ascending past the limits of the physical reality around itself and re-writing them toward it's own will."Ritsuko said. "And with both the spear of creation and the lance of destruction it will soon replace the logos of the entire world with that of it's own will."

"It's own will.."Misato said in complete awe.

"Evangelion unit-01 is becoming a god..it's replacing Lilith and undergoing Auto-evolution into it's next state of existance, utilizing a power that should be available to no living being, by it's own volition it's becoming a seed of life!"

"Unit-01 has left visual range!"Maya said, the Evangelion in question could truly no longer be seen,only it's wings,now four of them that spread in the four cardinal directions,could be seen.

"It's doing what Adam could not 16 years ago..."Ritsuko said.

"You don't mean..."Misato began,only for the doctor to look at her and nod.

"Exactly...this is the final conclusion to the failed second impact of 16 years ago...this is the third impact."

"It seems we've won.."Fuyutsuki commented to Gendo with some awe to his voice.

"Yes.."Gendo agreed. "Third impact...the proclamation of humanity's victory in it's war against the Angels,the end of this destroyed world...has begun."

* * *

High above the clouds, Unit-01's winged form was surrounded by all nine of the mass production units, the sky above it switched it's color,from that of a rainbow to a pure and dark blue.

"It's time..."Ikari Shinji said from within the purple beast. "For this world to change."

"_**Your will shall be done."**_The soul within the Eva spoke, the machine raising one hand into the sky,spear of Cassius held firmly within it.

The mass production Evas all stabbed their lances into their chests, their forms morphing to grotesquely match unit-01's own. As they did so the waves of complimentarity that consumed the Japanese mainland began to grow progressively outward.

As the waves of recreation came to reach the entire world,casting it in blue light, the nine mass production unit's began to glow,their physical forms beginning to disappear as they became giants of light, casting away their armor and their cores becoming the very center of their being.

Their cores and with them the beings of light that had become the mass produced units,began to circle around Unit-01, coalescing into one singular gigantic core that seemed to grow until it was the size of a small, pure white, moon.

* * *

"_**this..." **_Seele 1 said. **_"this shouldn't be impossible."_**

"_**Unit-01 has become god and defied all of our expectations..." **_Seele 3 said. **_"our plans...a decade and a half of them and much more..nullified in an instant."_**

"_**It was expected..this council was always bound to failure."**_ Seele 7 said, his monolith fading away, a betrayal.

"_**I am forced to agree, the matters of instrumentality were always your own personal plan Keel Lorenz. Not all in this council were so prone to it."**_ Seele 11 said. **_"In fact...your friends from 2007 greet you, traitor of man."_**

The 11th monolith faded.

"_**How dare they?!"**_ The third bellowed. **_"Now that things turn sour they quickly abandon us!"_**

"_**You truly are blinded by dogma..it was only because we were aware that Seele's plans could not be contested that we played along with them."**_ The fifth added. **_"Now that they are broken...farewell, we shall see each other in hell."_**

The fifth faded off.

"_**My whole life...my whole life spent planning...and this..this is what it has come to.."**_ Keel said.

"_**I must admit,your plans were appealing Lorenz."**_ The sixth said. **_"But it appears that I will have to prioritize myself in this situation."_**

The sixth likewise was gone,and thus the others remained.

* * *

Misato and the rest of the crew watched as the gigantic moon-like object that had formed over the earth was pierced by the spear of Longinus, beginning to glow even further for a few seconds before it finally exploded outward.

The entire planet was filled with blindingly white light, Misato and Ritsuko both moved to cover their eyes, the next time they opened them the sky was no longer blue, having returned to how it once was..no,not quite, right now there were dark clouds in the sky.

Said black clouds dispersed in a spot,the titanic form of unit-01 could be seen falling from heaven, crashing into the broken remains of the Geofront with a sound that could be heard for kilometers all around.

"Get me a status on him,quickly!"Ritsuko ordered,turning toward Maya.

"Shinji's stable,he's unconscious but otherwise alright!"Maya said. "Asuka however isn't doing so good,she needs medical attention and quickly!"

"Damn it...where the hell are we going to get that?!"Misato asked herself.

Almost as if answering her question a dozen VTOLS flew into the hole within the once underground geofront, the crew of Nerv preparing to be shoot dead only for it to land safely before them, out of it came general Tashiro.

"The capital has been taken,the plan was sucessful"Tashiro said, Gendo moved past the crowd of Nerv personell and toward the general.

"I see..our pilots are in need of medical help."Gendo informed the general who turned to his men.

"Get medical help for both of the pilots in the red and the purple unit,quickly!" Tashiro bellowed.

Misato looked on in awe as JSSDF medical crews moved toward the units with a hurried pace, she looked at the commander of Nerv, his clear glasses having become somewhat broken during the commotion. "Is it...is this..over?"

"Soon..."Gendo said,looking back at the crowd and awaiting for a particular person, said person did arrive, a blue haired girl with a disc in her hand.

"What you requested sir."Ikari Rei said, Gendo gave her a nod in response.

"Thank you,Rei." Gendo said.

"What is that sir?"Misato asked.

"The truth."Gendo answered. "Or at least as much of it as the public needs to know,the truth behind Seele's manipulation of the UN,their attempts at ending the world,all of it to be released to the media. Once this is done there's nothing even Seele can do to stop it. Now it is over."

"I see.."Misato said, a smile spreading itself across her face. "it's over...all of this...is over."

An officer moved up to Tashiro "Sir,both pilots have been secured, the red one's badly injured but we think she'll live, the purple one's all right,just knocked out it seems."

"Good...now that this worry has been lifted we may leave, there is something I wish to show you."Tashiro said as he stepped into his VTOL.

The Nerv personnel acquiesced and the VTOL took flight.

As they reached the peak of their ascent Misato's eyes widened as she looked at a particular location,the ruins of old Tokyo. "Is that...is that what I think it is?"

"Yes.."Ritsuko confirmed. "The old Japanese coastline has been reformed and not just here but all over the world...the sin of the second impact has been cleansed from this world...we've won."

And as she said that and for the first time in 16 years. It snowed.

* * *

_**END**_


	36. epilogue

Snow was crushed underfoot as a young boy of 14.._no,_ he reminded himself,_ 15 today_. Moved through the white streets of Tokyo-2, or what was planned to be renamed Kibou city in the years to come. The goal of the now 15 year old Shinji Ikari was the city's hospital.

As he entered, his breath no longer visible, he headed to the reception desk and leaned in with a slight smile. "Hello, I'm here to see Yui Ikari."

"Her son right?"The man at the desk asked,Shinji nodded as he handed him his ID. "Everything checks out, there's another man in there right now though one Gendo Ikari."

"My father, I'm sure he won't mind."Shinji said, the man at the reception nodded.

"Oh right,should have double checked the ID..well,It's room 303 then."

"Thanks."Shinji said,bowing his head ever so slightly.

* * *

Yui Ikari's room had the scent of autumn in it, there was no other way to describe the feeling that it let off other than with the singular word that it was autumn-like. Shinji's eyes trailed to his father, the man's clothes much more casual than Shinji had seen them in years but, then again, there was no more Nerv to be commanded.

"Hey dad."Shinji greeted,the man in question's eyes turned toward him.

"Good morning Shinji."He greeted before turning back to his comatose wife.

"Still nothing I see."Shinji mused aloud. "Well,I'm sure she'll wake up soon enough."

"She will."Gendo said, an attempt to assure himself more so than his son. "I'm sure she will."

Shinji sat down on a chair,opposite to his father's and turned on the TV, the news again, something about the formation of the European federal Union again. _What remains of Seele wasted no time in jumping ship to the next best thing it seems._ Shinji thought but shook his head, no longer his problem,not for now at least. He clicked again and some old 90's show about a 'mobile suit nudam' or something like it,was now playing. Really,how unrealistic.

"How have you been?"Shinji asked after a few seconds of silence, eyes not leaving the TV, not that his father's left his mother,so it was fitting.

"The investigation into Nerv,Seele and their influence on the United nations is still ongoing and I'm still under house arrest. They only allow me here every so often"Gendo answered, Shinji gave a hum in response.

"It seems like that's what you get nowadays for saving the world."He said, turning toward his father. "Then again, you're not the type of person who really cares much, are you?"

His father nodded. "As long as I have Yui all will be right with my world."

Shinji smiled. _How oddly romantic of you father, then again,all of this was for her sake wasn't it?_ He asked within the confines of his mind.

"What about you?"Gendo asked,Shinji raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You and the third."

"Ah..Asuka."Shinji said, his voice suddenly being filled with a hint of sadness. "She's leaving this Sunday, for Germany."

"I see." Gendo said, sounding as to a loss to what to say before he found instead something to ask. "To her parents?"

"No."Shinji responded. "She says she isn't ready to face them,accepted some university course that let her in early, it's mostly just an excuse not to see them for the next four years."

"In a lot of ways you are both very much alike.."Gendo commented under his breath, but the boy was able to pick up on this.

"You mean that we both run away from our problems."Shinji replied. "Well,you aren't wrong."

"Even so." Gendo began. "Neither of you run away when it truly matters."

"I don't know if that's bravery on our part or stupidity."Shinji said, a smile crossing his face. "Maybe it's a bit of both...but I'm glad Asuka and I got to meet, even if we might never again."

"You never know Shinji." Gendo answered. "The world is a mysterious place."

Shinji gave his father a side-ways glance before looking up with a pleased smile. "Yeah...it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having left the hospital Shinji was now headed to school, thankful that he was lucky enough to be in one of those few days where classes started later than usual. A girl with a single blue eye,an eye patch over the other and red hair was waiting for him by the bus stop they normally both took.

"Hey Asuka."Shinji greeted, a smiled spreading across his face as he saw her, she lifted her hand in greeting.

"Morning mon leibe."She greeted as he sat down beside her, both watching as a light snow continued to fall. "It's been snowing for a while now hasn't it?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah..i think the world is making up for those 15 years in which it never did."

"I Wonder how Germany's weather will be like."Asuka commented under her breath, a certain hint of sadness clear within it.

"I'm sure it will be nice as well."Shinji said, trying to sound comforting. "And even if it isn't, you'll still have the memories of Japan's."

Asuka nodded. "I guess I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was, as per usual, filled to the brim, the unfortunate consequences of having brought everyone from his old school in Tokyo-3 and into an already filled one. Governmental incompetency at it's best, but it was cozy in a way as well.

"Hey man!"Touji greeted him from among the crowd, a familiar face among a sea of unknowns. Shinji approached him as well as the girl that stood by his side.

"Touji,class rep...wait,you aren't our class rep anymore."Shinji said. "I guess I'll just have to start calling you Kari again."

"Don't you dare!"Hikari said while puffing out her cheeks in rather adorable fashion, Shinji just laughed in response.

"You're too easy to rile up."He said. "And with a boyfriend like Touji one would think you'd learn, considering how much he teases you."

"How can I not?"Touji asked, turning toward her. "Hikari's the cutest thing to ever walk this earth!"

The girl in question blushed,hiding herself beneath her hands,which caused her boyfriend in Touji Suzuhara to begin laughing.

"Well..talking about lovers and all that."Touji said In a teasing tone, this time directed at Shinji "Where's the demon?"

"Asuka?"Shinji asked. "just talking with some of the people she knows from here, I don't know if she told you but she's leaving the country for good in a few days."

Hikari nodded. "She told us, for university right?"

Shinji nodded. "Yeah...without Nerv here she has no legal reason to stayit's a miracle she wasn't put in the first plane going to Berlin in the first place."

"Damn, things will get boring without the devil, I have to admit."Touji said with a small smile.

"Yeah..."Shinji said, looking behind himself and toward where Asuka was informing a few of her girl friends about her departure to Germany. "...boring."

* * *

School was over and as per usual Shinji and Asuka were walking home hand in hand, the latter seemed hesitant for something.

"Say whatever you have to say."Shinji told her,turning his head to face her with a smile. She looked away with a huff.

"You're too good at reading my signals!"Asuka said I a tone of mock indignation.

"Would you prefer I was bad?"Shinji joked. "But seriously..you seem like you want to say something."

"Well..."Asuka began, once more hesitating. "It's just that...it's this Sunday."

"Your flight."Shinji said. "What about it?"

"Well...we might never see each-other again in...maybe ever."She said, a certain tone of sadness to her voice.

"I know."He replied, also hidden behind his tone a certain sorrow as he squeezed her hand.

"And you're okay with that?"Asuka asked.

"No.." He replied. "Not really...but I know that there's nothing that we can really do about it...so i'll just be happy I got to spend this year with you."

Asuka breathed in, seeming ready to say something but failing to let the words out as they walked along toward the place wherein they resided.

* * *

Shinji opened the door to the Katsuragi household and stepped in. "We're home!"

No answer. "Misato must still be in her job." Asuka said.

"I'm surprised she got a job as a barista."Shinji said with a smile. "One would think she'd drink all she's meant to sell."

Asuka laughed. "If she gets fired don't be too surprised if that's why!"

Asuka and Shinji both walked into the place they had called home for the last six months of their life, the Katsuragi household. After the third impact and the dissolution of Nerv a month later and with few options as to where to go,Misato had offered to take the kids in and the government had quickly agreed that this was,for Shinji at least,a better option than being with his still under investigation father.

Shinji certainly liked things better this way, Misato's new apartment in Tokyo-2 was many things, messy, filled with the smell of fish coming from a certain penguin and somewhat small, but it also home in the way that the gigantic quarters that had been given to the pilots never were. _Asuka does miss having a private pool though_. He thought with a smile.

_Well..soon enough there will be one less person in this household..for some reason I don't find thata as bad as it could be...I'll miss Asuka for sure but.._ His eyes trailed over to her and then to the necklace around his neck. _I'm sure we'll meet again...no matter what._

* * *

Days had passed with nothing to break the monotony of everyday life and,eventually, Sunday arrived.

The party that had come to greet Asuka off was rather large, nearly everyone she knew in Japan had come to say their goodbyes, it did bring a smile to her face to see that so many people cared. Asuka looked at the clock, taking notice that a few people were late, only for them to arrive exactly as she did.

"Apologies for the tardiness."Rei said in her usual polite tone. "Makinami was attempting,against the doctor's best wishes, to skip over approximately 15 steps in her physical therapy and walk here instead of using her wheel chair."

The girl in question, Mari Makinami, whose left side of the face was littered with burn scars, pouted in response. "I could have totally done it if you didn't stop me!"

Then she turned toward Asuka. "Anyways, you're going off already princess?"

Asuka looked at the clock "Ten minutes, glad to see you're late as usual thunder tits."

"See icy?"Mari asked as she turned her head toward Rei. "She's totally being mean to me."

"She would be if we were not late,which we are,extremely,because of you might I add."Rei Ikari said, causing the girl that stood in the wheel-chair below her to cross her arms in righteous indignation.

"Even you betray me Ikari!"

Misato,who stood near the wall along with Ritsuko, both wearing more casual clothing, shook her head. "You kids really never change do you?"

"You say that as if you have."Shinji commented sarcastically.

"Not that that's a bad thing! You're the best!"Touji commented before being promptly slapped in the back of the head by his girlfriend."Ouch...sorry."

"Ah."Ritsuko commented as she looked at the two. "Young love,how I yearn for those olden days."

"You say that as if you weren't a shut-in who never even talked to men much less dated them."Misato said, causing the doctor to giver her a glare.

"At least I didn't sleep around with everything that had a dick..and even some things that didn't."Ritsuko commented, causing Misato to look away.

"I was drunk and she looked a lot like a dude okay?!"Misato said with a blush in her face, causing everyone assembled there to begin laughing.

"With the arrival of wundergirl and thunder tits I'm pretty sure that's everyone."Asuka said. Shinji nodded.

"Yeah..Kensuke's not coming, said he wouldn't feel comfortable around us all and my dad's not allowed within a mile of an airport." Shinji said. "Not that he's good with goodbyes, he did tell me to tell you that you're and I quote 'an appropriate enough pilot,at times'."

Asuka laughed. "Sounds exactly like something your dad would say."

Silence for a few seconds before Asuka spoke up. "Damn,i think I'm gonna miss this."

"And this coming from the girl who thought Japan was stupid."Misato commented with a smile.

"I admit that maybe my initial impressions of this country were a bit off."Asuka said. "But I still think that some things are really stupid."

"And you still don't know Kanji." Ritsuko commented as well,causing Asuka to give her a glare.

"Hey, at least she managed to teach me how to swim."Shinji replied jokingly.

"What you call swimming Shinji I call 'barely being able to not drown'."Ritsuko said,Shinji glared at her.

"That's it!" he said,faking anger. "I'm revoking your status of surrogate mother!"

The doctor brought a hand up her chest as if wounded, making a dramatic expression. "AH..but whatever shall I do!"

Everyone assembled laugh once again and a few seconds of silence followed. Asuka looked at the clock.

"5 Minutes..i should be heading out.."Asuka said, turning toward Hikari. "Hikari...you're the first friend I..i ever really made here..or anywhere to be honest. I'll..miss you."

The girl in question's eyes began to water as she hugged her older friend. "Damn it Asuka,don't say things like that or I'll cry."

Asuka gave a slight chuckle as she hugged the girl back. "Try not to be too demanding with the class,remember you're not the representative anymore."

The girl in question nodded with a sniff. "Thanks Asuka...try not to be too mean to your classmates in Germany as well."

Asuka smiled. "I'll do my best."

With that,they broke apart their hug and Asuka turned toward Touji.

"You...you're still a pervert in my eyes..but you're Shinji's friend and Hikari's boyfriend,so I guess there must be _something_ good about you."She joked..

"Very funny demon."Touji commented with a roll of the eyes.

"Seriously..treat her well, and stop being such a perverted idiot or she'll rip out your eyes,if you're lucky."

Touji laughed. "Sure will do!...well,there's also something I have to give ya."

Touji handed her over a bunch of cash along with some pictures. "What's this?"

"Well...back in the old school Kensuke and I..we...kinda..maybe sold some pics of you for money."

"You what?!"Asuka,Shinji and Hikari all asked in sync,causing Touji to blank.

"H-hey now,I'm doing this to apologize for that!"Touji said. "They weren't lewd pics or anything but...yeah,I know we crossed the line..this is all the money I made with em..as well as the pics I could get back from a few guys...just don't ask them me how I got them to give em back."

Asuka glared at his hand and swiped the few yew notes and pictures from it. "Just because you came clean I'll consider not castrating you!"

She turned away from him with an indignant huff and toward Ritsuko. "Doctor...i don't even know what to say..honestly I wouldn't even have expected you to be here."

The doctor shook her shoulders. "I don't really mind, it's natural, I seem to radiate natural bitch energy."

Asuka snorted. "Yeah...but you're..you're pretty decent all things considered,good support in battle as well."

Ritsuko nodded. "As far as compliments go from you, I think that one's not too bad."

"Don't expect any more though."Asuka said as her eyes trailed over to Misato. "Misato...you...hell,i don't even know what to say to you..you've been...good,really good actually."

"Really kid?"Misato asked with a happy smile. "If...if anything I would say I wasn't there for you guys enough."

"You were there when Shinji went and disappeared..i really needed you then and..you were a good shoulder to nearly cry on."Asuka said. "Thanks for everything and...with Kaji...i can't imagine how you feel."

Misato looked away,her eyes turning downcast. "I...i still think I haven't gotten over him yet."

Asuka nodded. "Ganbatte Misato-san."

She laughed. "Thanks Asuka, I'll do my best!"

Asuka looked then at Mari, who smiled at her from the wheel-chair she was forced to use for the next few months. "You...I'm not even gonna pretend that you won't personally find a way to annoy me considering how close our homelands are but..until then,get walking and stop giving people nicknames!"

"Never princess,never!"Mari declared in an over the top fashion. The red-head rolled her eye and shook her head as she turned next toward Rei.

"Ikari..."Asuka began. "You..you aren't a doll..and that's all I have to say."

She smiled. "Ayanami Rei would have appreciated that commented Miss Sohryu."

"And if we ever meet again,drop the miss." Asuka commanded,turning then toward her boyfriend and giving him a soft,forced smile. "Shinji.."

"Asuka.."He replied, not really knowing what to say. Then they both just hugged each-other,staying as such for a few seconds.

"You two look like two lovers!"Touji commented sarcastically,only for Hikari to lean in and whisper something into his ear. "WAIT WHAT SHINJI AND THE DEMON?!"

Asuka and Shinji both laughed as they heard this. "He never does change."

"It's his most admirable quality."Shinji commented as they continued to hold on to each-other. "I love you."

"I love you too baka..I'll miss you lots..and you better call me every day!"Asuka said as they broke the hug.

"Of course I will, I'm too used to your eccentricities to go even a single day without them."Shinji said,causing her girlfriend to playfully poke him in the stomach,looking at the clock as she did.

"Well...I'll be late if I don't go..see you guys all some time..or in another life,whichever comes first."She said.

"Cya!"Touji

"Goodbye."Ritsuko

"Next time."Misato.

"Have a good trip." Hikari

"Farewell"Rei

"Don't fall off the plane!"Mari.

Shinji just waved, she walked off and,just as quickly as she had appeared in his life she was gone. _How depressing...the tears won't fall._

* * *

A week had passed since the day Asuka had gone off to Germany, she'd arrived safely and since then Shinji and her had been talking nonstop on the phone, Misato actually found it kind of cute in a way,how much they reminded her of kaji and herself...

Kaji..the man still haunted her thoughts even so long after his death. She still had that message he'd given her,still replayed it in those nights where she felt particularly down, but mostly she was moving on, moving on and healing.

Her now job was part of such a process, being a barista was an unexpected vocation for her, especially after years of being part of a military organization but...there was something to be said about how it was good in it's own way,even if the lower pay when compared to what she got when she worked at Nerv did make her want to cry every time she received her paycheck.

A man walked in,not the kind of person one would expected in a bar like this, not that it was a shoddy bar or anything, but the man was dressed in clothes that made him look like a government official rather than a man coming in for his afternoon drinks.

He approached the counter and she walked up to him. "Hello sir, how can I help you?"

The man looked at her for a few seconds in silence before answering. "Would you happen to know one Katsuragi Misato?"

Misato nodded. "Yes,yes I do. In fact, that's me."

The man seemed a bit surprised but nodded nonetheless. "I'm Mathias Johann from the IPEA,we've got an offer for you."

"IPEA?"Misato asked.

"Ah yes,my apologies."He said. "The IPEA is the new organization under the united nations that deals with matters regarding the bio-mechanical combat units called Evangelion,the acronym stands for International Project Evangelion Agency."

Misato's eyes widened somewhat. People that were given the duty of dealing with the Evangelions was something she'd never expected to hear again, much less this soon after the third impact. Not only that but they had an offer for her?

"Well...why do you need me?" She asked, the man took out a card out of his pocket and handed it to her, three marked stripes that made up a logo.

"WILLE?"She asked.

"An organization to protect mankind...and it's in need of a leader." The man said.

* * *

_**AN:Well,that's it, the epilogue marking the end of this story, but just because this story is done doesn't mean there aren't more to be told.**_


End file.
